Trust, Love, Happiness
by HeartieGirls
Summary: Elizabeth gets out of her abusive relationship with Charles & makes a new start in life. What does she have in store for her as she is now free from Charles and living a new life? This is my first modern Jack & Elizabeth story set in 2017. A big thanks goes to Kate Baumgarten for working with me on this.
1. The Nightmare

Trust, Love, & Happiness

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else in this story. All credits go to the Hallmark Channel, Janette Oke, Brian Bird, Michael Landon Jr., the actors, and the writers of this amazing show. No copyright infringement intended._**

Chapter 1

It was 7:30pm on a nice summer night and Elizabeth Thatcher and her boyfriend Charles Kensington had just finished a delicious dinner. As usual, Charles grabbed a 6-pack of beer and went into the living room to watch TV while he drank and Elizabeth was left to clean up. Elizabeth hated that Charles had become an alcoholic but even worse, she was physically abused by him almost daily and hadn't told anyone, not even her best friend Rosie LeVeaux.

After she finished cleaning the table and doing the dishes, Elizabeth walked into the living room where she watched Charles consume his beer and started expressing what she was thinking. " _Charles, I want to have a life together but for that to happen you need to stop drinking completely. I don't want to live like the way we are any longer."_

Charles turned and stared at her with an angry look and rose from his chair yelling which let Elizabeth know that the abuse was going to occur again. _"This is my house and I'm in charge of our relationship! Not you! You understand me?!"_

Elizabeth started crying and before she could respond Charles had just then slapped her on the cheek, grabbed her arm, and dragged her on the floor down the hall while she sobbed loudly and begged him to stop and let go of her. _"Charles, please let me go! I'm sorry!"_

Charles stopped dragging her and hit her again giving her a black eye on the right side. The abuse went on for 30 minutes before Charles decided he wanted to go to bed. Elizabeth stayed up and waited for him to fall asleep so she could gather the belongings she needed and go stay with Rosie hoping that night would be the last time she would endure abuse from the man she once loved and who had treated her like a gentleman until he started drinking and became an alcoholic. She knew she deserved better and to increase her chances of no longer being involved with the man she thought she knew she had to be gone by dawn which is when Charles woke up every morning.

After Elizabeth locked the front door of the house she jumped into her car and headed to Rosie's knowing her house would be the safest place she could go to for the night.

When Elizabeth arrived and parked in front of her best friend's house she noticed the lights in the front room were still on which meant Rosie was still awake. The hurt and bruised woman approached the door and rang the bell hoping she wouldn't have to wait long for Rosie to answer. The single woman inside the one story house was in her living room watching TV and wondered who it could be on the other side of the door since it was late and wasn't expecting anyone. She went over to the window and looked out seeing Elizabeth standing crying, scared, and trembling from the fear.

Rosie raced to open the door and before she could say something, Elizabeth spoke. _"Hi, Rosie. Sorry, it's late. Do you mind if I stay here for tonight?"_ The woman who Elizabeth came to stay with knew something bad had happened but didn't want to make her feel forced to share anything so she let her stay and helped get her settled.

Around 8:30 the following morning the delicious smell of breakfast, which included bacon being made woke Elizabeth up. She got up to straighten herself up before going to the kitchen. Entering the kitchen she found Rosie finishing up with cooking and getting ready to set the table for the 2 of them. _"Good morning, Rosie. Is there anything I can do to help?"_

Rosie turned around and smiled. _"Good morning, Elizabeth. I could use your help setting the table."_

Elizabeth smiled as she helped her best friend so they could sit and eat a great breakfast. The 2 women had finished their breakfast but still sat at the table talking while slowly drinking their coffee. A brief silence then occurred which was when Elizabeth decided to tell Rosie what was going on with Charles. _"Rosie, there's something you need to know about Charles."_

Rosie looked at her friend concerned and hinted that she was listening which Elizabeth knew. _"Well as you know, Charles and I have been together for a little over 2 years now and everything was going very well in our relationship until last year which is when he started drinking and abusing me. At first the abuse only occurred once a week to every 2 weeks. After the first 2 months since it all started it became almost daily and now it's every single day. He threatened me by saying if I had told anyone he would go after you or my family. Not knowing how serious he is about it that's why I haven't said anything until now. I need you to know that Charles could show up here any moment to try to get me back since he has more than likely figured out that I'm nowhere to be found at home."_

Rosie was scared. _"I'm calling the police to have them come now just in case he decides to show up. He's not going to mistreat you anymore Elizabeth."_

She quickly grabbed the phone and called 911 praying that the cops would arrive at her residence in just minutes.

 _"911, what's your emergency?"_

 _"Yes. I need to report a Domestic Violence incident going on and the guy is super dangerous so we need someone out here immediately!"_

 _"Ok Miss, what is your address?"_

 _"1719 Willow Way."_

 _"Ok, we have officers on their way now and they should be there in 5 minutes or less. Call us back if you need to."_

Rosie hung up and looked at Elizabeth as they waited for the cops and the possibility of Charles showing up at any time.


	2. Rescued

Trust, Love, Happiness

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else in this story. All credits go to the Hallmark Channel, Janette Oke, Brian Bird, Michael Landon Jr., the actors, and the writers of this amazing show. No copyright infringement intended._**

Chapter 2

The police arrived within 3 minutes after the call came in. Rosie saw 3 officers pull up in front of her house and ran outside to meet them.

 _"Ma'am, I'm Officer Avery. Were you the one who called us?"_

She nodded and led them inside where Elizabeth was pacing back and forth from anxiety. Officer Avery observed Elizabeth and asked Rosie to tell them what was going on. In concern for her best friend, Rosie looked behind her at Elizabeth then back at the officers and began to explain. "Elizabeth is in an abusive relationship with a man named Charles Kensington and has been for the past year. Last night, she came over crying, scared, and covered in bruises. We have strong feeling Charles may be out looking for her right now and that he knows Elizabeth would come here first before going anywhere else. In case he shows up, we need you here. Charles is a dangerous man."

After hearing Rosie's statement, Officer Avery called in for 2 more officers to come as back up and help with the situation. The 2 officers who responded to the call along with Officer Avery, Officer Gleason and Officer Burke started to discuss a plan of how they were going to get Charles while keeping Elizabeth and Rosie safe as well. The officers came up with a plan and decided that once the other 2 officers showed up, 3 of them would be outside hiding while the other 2 remained inside. Officer Avery told Officer Gleason that they would be the ones who would be inside and Burke and the back up officers would take their positions outside.

After 10 minutes of receiving the call of back up being needed, the 2 officers arrived at Rosie's residence and briefly spoke with the other 3 officers of what the situation was and what needed to be done to take care of it.

Burke and the back up officers went outside to take their positions while Avery and Gleason explained to Elizabeth that even though Charles would see her upon his entrance in the house they would get him before he would be able to make any physical contact with her.

Elizabeth was nervous but trusted the officers and went with the plan knowing it would all be over with Charles once he was in custody. While waiting for Charles, Elizabeth walked over to Rosie. _"This is very nerve wracking Rosie and I'm scared."_

Rosie looked at the woman and replied, _"You are safe now, Elizabeth. Once these officers have Charles in custody you'll be free from what you've endured and it will all be over with him."_

Elizabeth smiled and knew her friend was right.

Just then, Officer Gleason mentioned to the ladies that Charles had just arrived and for Rosie to open the door.

An angry Charles busted through the door and yelled for Elizabeth. _"Elizabeth! Get over here! Elizabeth, I said to get over here now!"_ Charles began to head in her direction when he was stopped and thrown to the ground by Officer Avery. Officer Burke and the 2 back up officers ran in to help Officer Avery while Officer Gleason made sure Elizabeth and Rosie were ok.

Officer Avery took Charles out of the house and put him in his car before letting the other officers know he was transporting their suspect to jail.

Officer Gleason led Elizabeth to the couch. He tried talking to her about what had happened between her and Charles but wasn't getting any response from her. He was patient as he kept trying to get her to talk to him but was not successful so he asked one of the back up officers Lee Coulter if he would mind trying and he accepted the request.

 _"Miss Thatcher, I'm Officer Lee Coulter. Miss LeVeaux here told us what happened but we need to hear it from you as well."_

Elizabeth wouldn't respond to the officer as he also dealt with her patiently. Since he wasn't having success either he asked the other back up officer Jack Thornton who was his partner to try to see if he could get her to talk.

Officer Thornton gladly took over and hoped he would get some kind of response from the woman. Officer Thornton slowly sat down beside Elizabeth and gave it a minute before he said anything.

Not knowing why, Elizabeth noticed herself starting to relax as Officer Thornton sat next to her and decided to start talking. _"Charles and I started dating our senior year of college and were together for a little over 2 years. Everything was going very well between us until a year ago when the drinking and abuse started. He had a job that paid well and he enjoyed. He found a group of people that were toxic to be around and they went out partying every night. Shortly after he became involved with the toxicity, his job went downhill and was fired. He would come home intoxicated every night then the abuse started happening. It would only happen once a week to every 2 weeks and anything could set him off. Two months after it all started, the abuse occurred almost every day then it became a daily thing for him."_

Jack was heartbroken but didn't want to show it, as he knew he needed to be strong in Elizabeth's presence. _"Miss Thatcher, did Mr. Kensington ever threaten you in any way to keep you quiet about the drinking and abuse?"_

Elizabeth teared up and nodded as her mouth quivered. _"Charles said that if I said one word to anyone he would go after my family and Rosie. Not knowing how serious he was, that's why I didn't say anything. I was too scared and didn't want to risk the safety of the people I love and care about."_

Jack wrote everything down that Elizabeth had told him and made sure both Rosie and Elizabeth were ok before he and the other 3 officers left.

A week after the arrest of Charles a trial was set up and Elizabeth decided to testify along with Rosie, Officer Avery, and Officer Thornton. It was a Friday morning and the day of the trial. All 5 officers who responded to the call, Rosie, Elizabeth, her lawyer Sam Madison, Charles, his lawyer Mr. Gentry, Judge Parker, and a bailiff were the only ones in the courtroom so it wouldn't be too overwhelming.

The bailiff had everyone become quiet and rise as Judge Parker entered the courtroom to start the one-day trial. At the end of the day, Charles would know the verdict for the charges pending against him.

The lawyers started the trial with their opening statements then the cross examining of the 4 people who were testifying. The first person to be called to testify was Officer Avery, who was sworn under oath, stated his name as William Avery and that he worked for the Beaufort Police Department. He then began to answer the lawyers' questions.

Mr. Gentry started the cross-examination first. _"Officer Avery, according to the police reports for this case you were one of the five responding officers as well as the arresting officer. Is that correct?"_

 _"Yes, I was."_

Gentry went on to his next question. _"Who were the other officers that responded to the call?"_

 _"Officers Michael Gleason, Doug Burke, Jack Thornton, and Lee Coulter."_

The lawyer spoke once the officer finished with his answer, _"No further questions."_

Sam Madison then started with her cross-examination. _"Officer Avery, can you please tell us what happened on the day of the call?"_

 _"I was one of the responding officers of a domestic violence call. When I got to the residence Rosie LeVeaux who is the victim's best friend told me the situation. She had also stated that Charles Kensington is also a very dangerous man. I was the arresting officer and the suspect had resisted arrest and kicked me in the leg trying to break free so I added the charges of Resisting Arrest and Assault on a Police Officer. I also added intoxication and DUI charges since he was drunk when he arrived at the residence and obviously drove while intoxicated. So he had 6 charges against him on that day."_

Sam had no more questions for Officer Avery so he was excused from the stand.

Officer Thornton was next to be cross-examined and had been asked similar questions as Officer Avery was by both lawyers. He then gave his testimony, _"I was one of the responding officers to the domestic violence call as well but I was actually a back up along with my partner Lee Coulter. We came about 10-15mins after Officer Avery called for 2 more back up officers and we had figured out a plan to get Mr. Kensington. After he was taken into custody Officers Gleason and Coulter tried talking to Miss Thatcher to get her side of the story so we could add it to our shift reports. The 2 officers were not successful in getting a response so I was asked to try talking to her and she trusted me enough to tell me the situation."_

Rosie was next and Gentry started with her as well. _"Miss LeVeaux, please tell the court how you found out about the situation between Miss Thatcher and my client."_

 _"Elizabeth Thatcher and I have been best friends since we were 4 years old. The night before I called the police Elizabeth had shown up at my door step about 10:00 crying, scared, and had visible bruises and marks on her. She asked if she could stay over for the night and of course I said yes. The next morning after we had finished breakfast, she told me that Charles had been abusing her for about a year but hadn't said anything because of the threat he made of going after her family and me if one word was said. That's when I told her I was calling the police hoping it would be the last time she ever had to deal with what she had endured over the past year."_

After Officers Avery and Thornton and Rosie had given their testimonies Elizabeth was the final person to give hers. Like the 3 people before her, she stated her name for the court and waited for cross-examination to start.

 _"Miss Thatcher, what happened between you and the defendant?"_

 _"Charles and I started dating our Senior Year of college and everything was great between us until a year ago which is when the drinking and abuse started. He started hanging out with the wrong people and partied nightly. The abuse started out with occurring once a week to every 2 weeks. After the first 2 months since it started, it became almost daily. Then it became a daily thing. He had threatened me saying that if I had said anything to anyone he was going to go after my family and Rosie. Not knowing how serious he was about it I didn't say anything because I was scared."_

Mr. Gentry had no questions for Elizabeth and Sam Madison was finished with her cross-examination. Since all 4 testimonies were given and cross-examinations were finished the lawyers gave their closing statements then it was time for the verdict.

 _"Will the defendant please rise?"_

The 2 lawyers and Charles rose from their seats for the verdict from the judge. Jack and Rosie sat next to Elizabeth and everyone in the courtroom except for the bailiff and judge held their breaths and prayed that Charles would be found guilty and sentenced.

 _"Charles Alan Kensington, I find you guilty on all charges: 1 count of domestic violence, 1 count of attempted murder, 1 count of resisting arrest, 1 count of assault on a police officer, 1 count of intoxication, and 1 count of driving under the influence. I'm sentencing you to 20 years in prison and 5 years on parole after you serve the full 20 years. Court dismissed."_


	3. A New Beginning

Trust, Love, & Happiness

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else in this story. All credits go to the Hallmark Channel, Janette Oke, Brian Bird, Michael Landon Jr., the actors, and the writers of this amazing show. No copyright infringement intended._**

Chapter 3

 _ **4 Months Later...**_

After Charles was found guilty and sentenced to prison, Elizabeth no longer wanted to live in the house she once shared with him and moved in with Rosie who actually insisted on it.

It was the beginning of a new life for the woman after what she had endured with her former boyfriend and moving in with her best friend was one of the first steps she had taken within just a few days after the trial.

Now that the women were living in the same house they decided to look for a bigger and nicer place which they found 3 months before and were now spending the last few nights in their old house on Willow Way getting ready to move into their newly purchased 2 story 3-bedroom house on 1910 Valley Ave.

On an early beautiful October Saturday morning around 7am, Rosie and Elizabeth woke up and ate a light breakfast before leaving the house for the day they had planned which included going to work out at Omni Health & Fitness, shopping at 3 of their favorite stores Talbots, Lulu's Boutique, & Sugarbelle Boutique, then go have lunch at their favorite restaurant Wayback Burgers which was owned by a wonderful woman by the name of Abigail Stanton.

By the time the ladies were finished with their work out, it was 9:00 am. They then showered and changed their clothes at the gym before heading out to go shopping which by this time it was 10:00 am.

Rosie and Elizabeth both loved Fashion and Accessories so any time they had a chance to shop at the Boutiques and other clothing stores, they took advantage of it. For each store they went into, Rosie and Elizabeth each bought a pair of new shoes, a couple of new shirts and pants or skirts, a purse, and some kind of jewelry. The women had spent at least 30-45mins in each store and by the time they were done shopping, they were hungry so it was now time for them to have lunch at their favorite restaurant where they had planned to eat.

Rosie and Elizabeth made their way into the restaurant and found their booth. One of Abigail's employee's Clara saw the women and handed them the menus and to let her know when they were ready to order.

As the ladies were talking while looking over the menus, Elizabeth started telling Rosie how she felt about Officer Thornton. _"Rosie, Officer Thornton is the gentlest, patient, handsome, sweetest, good-looking, charismatic, strongest, and kindest guy I've met. When he responded to the call about Charles with Officers Avery, Coulter, Gleason, and Burke, for some reason I found him to be the one I was most comfortable talking to and felt completely safe around him. I don't know if it'll ever happen but I wouldn't mind dating him. He seems like the guy I need in my life but I'm going to leave it up to God and trust Him with it and whatever happens, happens."_

Rosie smiled at her friend and they continued talking including about the move into their new house the next day as they continued to look over the menus and trying to decide what to order.

Jack and Lee who were not only work partners but also best friends were making their way to Wayback Burgers themselves for some lunch after running a couple of errands.

Shortly before Lee and Jack pulled up into the parking lot of the restaurant, Jack started expressing his thoughts to Lee of how he felt about Elizabeth. _"You know, I can't stop thinking about Miss Thatcher. She is quite a stunningly beautiful woman. She's soft-spoken, has gorgeous blue eyes, has a beautiful smile, and is very sweet. I hope I'm able to see her again and become friends. Hopefully I'll be in a relationship with her in the future but after what she experienced with Charles I'm not going to push or force it on her."_

Lee laughed as he pulled into a parking space and the men got out to the car. _"You never know, Jack. Let's just see what happens."_

Jack laughed and the men entered the restaurant immediately spotting the 2 women at one of the booths.

They approached Rosie and Elizabeth who were surprised but happy to see them. _"Hello Miss Thatcher and Miss LeVeaux, nice to see you. How are you ladies doing?"_

Jack received an immediate smile from Elizabeth, _"Hello, Officers. It's nice to see you too. We're just having lunch but haven't made a decision on our orders yet. Would you like to join us?"_

The men looked at each other and smiled, _"We would love to. Elizabeth, are you ok with me sitting next to you or would you like Rosie to move over on your side and I'll sit next to Lee?"_

Elizabeth smiled, _"I'm perfectly fine with you sitting next to me if Officer Coulter and Rosie are ok with it."_

Rosie nodded and gladly let Lee sit next to her as Jack took his seat next to Elizabeth.

Clara made her way to where the little window was where she gave the orders to the cooks after taking care of some of the other customers and noticed Jack and Lee at Elizabeth and Rosie's table as she passed by. Clara handed the orders to a couple of the cooks Jesse and Jed, grabbed a couple of more menus, and walked back to the table to give the men their menus. _"Hello there, I'm Clara and I'll be your server today. Please let me know when you're ready to order."_

The men smiled and nodded then Clara went on her way to take care of some more customers until she was needed at their table.

Jack, Lee, Elizabeth, and Rosie finally decided on their orders and caught Clara letting her know they were ready.

Clara came over and jotted down what they wanted. Elizabeth started first, _"I would like the Chicken Caesar Salad & a water with lemon, please. Thank you."_

Rosie was next and ordered the same as Elizabeth.

Jack looked at his menu again, _"I would like the Carolina Burger and a water with lemon as well, please. Thank you."_

Then Lee was last. _"I would like the Grilled Chicken Sandwich and a water with lemon too, please. Thank you."_

Clara smiled and took their menus then went back over to the window to give Jed the orders before getting busy with other customers. Within just a couple of minutes after ordering their food the police officers and teachers were approached by the restaurant manager and owner Abigail Stanton who served them their waters. _"Hi there, my name is Abigail Stanton and I'm the owner and manager of Wayback Burgers. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to let me know."_

The four people at the table smiled and said thank you then started talking again when Abigail left.

" _So, ladies what do you have going on for the rest of the day?"_

Rosie and Elizabeth looked at each and smiled before Rosie responded, _"We have to go home and pack the last of our boxes since we're moving into our new house tomorrow. Everyone we've asked have places so it'll be just Elizabeth and I who will be moving everything."_

Lee and Jack looked at each other then Jack responded, _"Lee and I have church in the morning but we would be glad to help you ladies if you would like."_

The women looked at each other without saying a word but knew exactly what the other was thinking.

" _Actually, Rosie and I can use all of the help we can get so we would definitely love and appreciate your help. Rosie and I have church as well so we won't be starting to move into the new house until about_ _2:00_ _pm if that's ok with you. Our church's service_ _starts at 10:00_ _am and gets out_ _at 11:00_ _am then we're going to have lunch afterwards then go home and change and start loading the U-Haul we rented with our first load. We're actually going to a church we haven't been to before called Carteret United Methodist Church and have heard Pastor Frank Hogan is excellent so we want to give it a try."_

Jack and Lee were surprised that the name of the church the women were going to the next day was mentioned because that's where they attended Sunday Sermons.

" _You know, Jack and I go to that church and happen to attend the_ _10:00_ _am service so we should meet up for the Sermon, maybe meet up for lunch if you wish to do so, then we can head on over to your place and get you moved into your new house."_

The women smiled at each other then at the men sitting next to them.

" _Sounds great. We would love to."_

Before any more responses could be spoken, Clara approached their table with the orders and walked away.

They said Grace and enjoyed each other with their conversations and laughter as they ate.

After they finished eating, the 4 of them exchanged numbers and went on their own ways for the rest of the day.

When they got home, Elizabeth and Rosie started packing the rest of their stuff that needed to be put in boxes.

Once they completed the job, the ladies relaxed for the rest of the day, grabbed a little bit of something to eat from the fridge then went to bed a couple of hours later since they had to get up early the next day for church and start moving into their new house.

Early the next morning around 6:30am, Elizabeth and Rosie woke up to have breakfast and get ready for church so they would get there in time to meet up with Jack and Lee before the Sermon started.

When the women arrived at church, Jack and Lee approached them smiling then found Pastor Frank who was standing outside of the entrance of the sanctuary and the ladies were introduced to him.

" _Pastor Frank, I would like you to meet Elizabeth Thatcher and Rosie LeVeaux."_

The 2 women smiled and Pastor Frank returned a smile to them, _"Nice to meet you, ladies. Glad to have you join us today for service."_

Jack, Elizabeth, Lee, and Rosie all shook his hand as they entered the church and found their seats waiting for the service to start. The topic of the sermon was on Forgiveness and the congregation including Jack, Elizabeth, Rosie, and Lee all enjoyed it and found it to be very meaningful.

After the service the 4 of them went over to Wayback Burgers like they did the day before and had lunch ordering the same thing.

This time, Laurel who was one of the other servers waited on them as Clara had the day off. The cooks Jesse and Jed also had the day off so Adam and Shane were working that day as well.

Jack, Elizabeth, Rosie, and Lee ate and enjoyed each other as they talked then left to go home and change so they could start the move.

At 2:00 that afternoon, Jack and Lee arrived at Rosie and Elizabeth's old house and started loading the U-Haul with the big furniture and boxes before Jack and Elizabeth jumped in the truck to take the first load to the new house.

Lee and Rosie had loaded a few of the boxes into Lee's SUV and the 2 of them hopped in and drove over to the house to help Jack and Elizabeth unload the truck and Lee's car before heading back to the house to bring over another load to the house where it would be a new start for Elizabeth and being able to enjoy the freedom without being in harm's way and no longer involved with Charles.

The move took a total of 5 hours and 3 loads to get the girls completely moved in. The guys carried and set up the big furniture including the beds, dressers, desks, TVs, and other things upstairs in the 3 bedrooms while the women took care of the stuff downstairs. By the time everything was moved from the old house into the new one and the big furniture was set up, it was almost 7:30.

Too tired to go out to dinner or coffee, Lee invited Jack and the women over to his house for dinner, which included steak, potatoes, and veggies with a glass of wine and water.

The 4 friends enjoyed each other as they have been and finally called it a night once 9:30 hit as they were all tired and sore and wanted to shower before going to bed.

As Jack, Elizabeth, and Rosie said their goodnights to Lee and each other, they headed home and got ready for bed.

Once they crawled into bed, they fell asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows and that was it for them until the next morning.


	4. Trust

Trust, Love, Happiness

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else in this story. All credits go to the Hallmark Channel, Janette Oke, Brian Bird, Michael Landon Jr., the actors, and the writers of this amazing show. No copyright infringement intended._**

Chapter 4

 _ **2 weeks later:**_

On a cool October morning, Elizabeth was working with her first graders on their assignments when she started to feel off. She thought it was from not getting enough sleep the night before and was tired so she brushed it off and kept busy with her class.

One of the kids then noticed there was something wrong with Elizabeth and ran up to her. "Miss Thatcher, are you ok?"

Elizabeth was hyperventilating and couldn't really talk. Not knowing what was happening, one of the kids ran to the classroom of Mary Graves down the hall while another went to get Mrs. Dottie Ramsey who was the principal and two others went to get Rosie to come help Elizabeth.

Rosie was working on her lesson plans when two of Elizabeth's students ran in. "Miss LeVeaux! Something is wrong with Miss Thatcher!"

Rosie got up from her seat and quickly followed the kids to Elizabeth's classroom and was heartbroken by what was going on in front of her.

Mary had the kids back at their desks working on their assignments while Dottie stayed with Elizabeth waiting for Rosie to show up.

Moments later Rosie showed up. "Dottie, what's going on?"

Dottie helped Elizabeth stand up even though she was still hyperventilating but a little calmer. "Elizabeth is having an anxiety attack. One of the students who came to get me said something was wrong with her and it started out of nowhere and didn't know what to do except get help since Elizabeth couldn't talk. You should take Elizabeth to your classroom with you and Mary and I have the kids handled. They're fine so don't worry about them."

Rosie went to her friend's side and began talking to her softly. "Elizabeth, come with me to my classroom where it'll be just the two of us. I'll call Jack to see if he can pick you up and have you spend the day with him or at Wayback Burgers until I get off work. Your students are fine and Dottie and Mary are taking care of them. It's ok, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth slightly nodded and walked with Rosie to the classroom where it would be just the two of them and quiet. Rosie had Elizabeth sit down next to her desk and reached for her cell phone in her purse to call Jack.

Fortunately, Jack was off that day so he was able to come get Elizabeth and spend time with her.

Jack got to the school 10 minutes after hanging up with Rosie and found the classroom where the ladies were.

Rosie saw him and went up to him before he had a chance to approach Elizabeth. "Jack. Elizabeth is a little calmer now but still pretty worked up. She's talking a little bit but not making much sense. I'm worried about her."

Jack looked past Rosie's shoulder where he could see Elizabeth who was still working on calming herself down. "Rosie, has this happened before?"

Rosie turned around to look at Elizabeth then turned back facing Jack to answer his question. "No, it hasn't. I don't know if it is what I think it is but I have a feeling she's starting to have PTSD from what she had endured with Charles."

Jack nodded and slowly walked over to Elizabeth. "Hi, Elizabeth. How are you feeling?"

Elizabeth pulled away from Jack a little bit which surprised him but he knew she was still trying to get herself together and patiently and gently waited for her to calm down to where she felt safe.

It took about 15 minutes for Elizabeth to come around but once she did she talked to Jack. "Jack, I'm sorry. I had an anxiety attack and it threw me way off. I'm feeling ok now. I need to get back to my students."

Elizabeth started to head out the classroom door to go to hers but Jack stopped her. "Elizabeth. Mrs. Ramsey and Mrs. Graves will take care of your students for the rest of the day. Come spend the day with me and I'll take you home later. We'll do whatever you want, ok?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Well, since I'm being given the rest of the day off and don't have anything to do, I'll take you up on it. I just have to grab my purse before we go."

Jack and Rosie looked at each other. "Elizabeth. Will you be alright staying here with Jack for a couple of minutes while I grab your purse from your classroom?"

Jack smiled as Elizabeth looked at him. "Yeah, we'll be fine. Thanks, Rosie."

Rosie smiled at them and left to get what was needed so Jack and Elizabeth could spend the day together.

Once Rosie came back with Elizabeth's belongings, Jack gently took Elizabeth by the hand and she rose from her seat and they left the school to spend the day together.

When Jack and Elizabeth got into Jack's Ford F-150 he asked her what she wanted to do.

She sat there quietly and thought for a minute before she answered. "Let's take a walk through Historic Beaufort District for awhile then we'll go from there on what we'll do next. Does that sound ok?"

Jack smiled. "Sounds great. Historic Beaufort District it is. I thought when we get hungry for lunch, we can go to Wayback Burgers unless there's somewhere else you would rather go."

Elizabeth looked at Jack and smiled back. "We'll see when we get to lunch time. I'll let you know when I'm ready to eat. So, let's head over to Historic Beaufort and start our day, shall we?"

Jack smiled and put the car in reverse to back out of the parking spot of the school and the pair headed to their first planned stop.

Ten minutes later, Jack and Elizabeth reached Historic Beaufort District and got out of the car to take their walk.

As they walked through Historic Beaufort, they looked at old houses and enjoyed their time talking about what they were looking at as well as other topics.

"Jack, I appreciate you spending the day with me. It helps to not be alone especially after having the anxiety attack. I've never had one and it was scary."

Jack smiled. "You're more than welcome, Elizabeth. You know, even if it does seem life threatening to the person having them, anxiety attacks are not dangerous alone. It's your body in the "fight-or-flight" response to put it in basic terms. Did it help to have someone there while it was happening?"

Elizabeth had felt embarrassed that the anxiety attack happened in front of her students, Dottie, Mary, and Rosie but if she were to be honest with herself she was glad to have someone there with her while it was happening. "You know, it did help to have someone there with me but it was also embarrassing. I felt off before it happened and thought it was because I didn't get enough sleep last night so I pushed it aside. Once the attack started happening I knew it wasn't because of not getting enough sleep and it was something more. I feel ok now especially since I'm with you and safe."

Jack smiled at Elizabeth. "Good to know you're feeling better and you feel safe and comfortable with me."

Elizabeth and Jack continued their conversation and walked for another half hour or so before they decided to do something else.

The pair got in the car and discussed where they wanted to go next. "Let's go to Henry C. Chambers Waterfront Park. It's beautiful out there and thought we could go sit and maybe get to know each other some more or play frisbee since I have one in the back."

Elizabeth smiled and nodded. "Sounds perfect. Let's go for it."

Jack put the car into drive and they drove to and parked near Waterfront Park before getting out and spending some time near the water and playing frisbee.

As they were walking around the park, Jack sighted a swing and gently grabbed Elizabeth's hand leading her to it.

Elizabeth sat down then Jack and they swung as they started to tell each other some more about themselves.

She started to tell Jack a little bit about her education and profession. "Rosie and I have been best friends since we were 4 years old. We were both born and raised in Beaufort. After we graduated from Beaufort Academy, both of us moved away for college but went to different schools for our professions. I went to Winthrop University for my teaching degree while Rosie went to Juilliard and became a Broadway actress for a while before moving back and becoming a Drama teacher for the middle school students at Beaufort Academy. I've been a teacher since I was 21 years old and I love it. I wanted to teach middle school at one point but after really thinking about it I started to feel like I'm meant to be with the younger kids and I chose to teach 1st grade. What about you?"

Jack smiled back at Elizabeth. "I was born and raised in Pendleton and attended Pendleton High School. When I graduated, I went to Tri-County Technical College (in Pendleton) to study Law Enforcement then my buddy Lee who you have met got me a job with the Beaufort Police Department. I've been here in Beaufort for 2 years now. I love what I do as well even though it is dangerous. I can't see myself doing anything else."

Elizabeth could tell Jack loved his job and he thought the same about her.

After telling each other about their educational and professional backgrounds they asked each other simple and fun questions to learn more about the other such as their favorite movie, favorite food, favorite actor and actress, favorite restaurant, favorite animal, and more.

The pair found themselves to be enjoying each other and after about another hour of talking and laughing, they decided to play some Frisbee.

Jack ran to his pickup truck, grabbed his Frisbee from the back and headed back over to the big grassy area where Elizabeth was & threw the Frisbee to her.

The pair played for a little over an hour before Elizabeth told Jack she was getting hungry.

By this time, it was almost 11:00. "So, do you want to go to Wayback Burgers or somewhere near here by the water?"

Elizabeth thought for a moment. "Let's eat at one of the restaurants around here. What about Panini's? It's one of my favorite places even though I don't go there often. Does that sound ok?"

Jack chuckled. "Panini's it is. Sounds good to me anyway. Come on, let's head over there and eat some good food."

A few minutes later, Jack and Elizabeth arrived at the restaurant and were shown to their table for 2 and given their menus to look over.

They took a few minutes to figure out what they wanted before they ordered and were served their food and drinks.

Knowing there was no certain time of having to be home for either of them, they took their time eating before going onto the next thing.

When Jack and Elizabeth were done eating their lunch they decided to go see the movie "6 Below: Miracle on the Mountain."

The theater was only 15 minutes away from the Waterfront Park and the two of them both wanted to see the movie anyway so it was the perfect choice of what to do next.

The movie started at 2:00 and they were both excited.

After the movie was over, Elizabeth told Jack she wanted to go home but he was welcome to stay and hang out if he wanted to which he did.

When they arrived and walked into Elizabeth and Rosie's house, Rosie was at the dining room table doing some work she didn't get to finish while at school. "Hey, you two. How was your day?"

The pair smiled and Elizabeth responded. "It was perfect and a blast. We walked around Historic Beaufort District looking at the old houses, then we went to the Waterfront Park and talked and played Frisbee, then we had lunch at Panini's, then we went to see 6 Below: Miracle on the Mountain. Couldn't ask for a better day after what happened this morning."

Jack looked at Elizabeth noticing how happy she was as she talked to Rosie. "Rosie, I told Jack I was ready to come home but he could stay and hang out if he wanted to. Would you like to join us? We haven't decided what we want to do yet but we're going to hang out here."

Rosie smiled. "I just finished some work that I didn't get done at school so I'll gladly join the two of you. Any ideas of what you want to do?"

There was a silence as the 3 thought of ideas. Jack then thought of something. "If you have the game Scrabble we could play that. I love that board game!"

Elizabeth softly laughed. "Yeah, we do have it. It's in my room so I'll go grab it."

While Elizabeth went to get the game, Rosie softly spoke to Jack. "How was she today after the anxiety attack this morning?"

Jack slightly smiled. "She's been great. We had such a blast and we talked a tiny bit about the anxiety attack this morning but overall she did very well. She told me she feels safe and comfortable around me so I was glad to hear that."

Elizabeth came back downstairs with the game and saw Rosie and Jack smile at her. "What?"

Jack and Rosie both laughed. "Nothing. Come on, let's play. I'm determined to beat you ladies."

Rosie and Elizabeth looked at each other and laughed. "Oh, really? We'll see about that, Thornton!"

Jack was surprised to hear Rosie call him by his last name but he knew she was playing.

The ladies and gentleman sat at the table after grabbing some beverages and played 3 rounds of Scrabble with Jack losing each time.

"We can play again if you would like." The ladies laughed as Rosie said it.

"I surrender. I'm really good at this game but have no idea how I was beaten 3 times. It's almost 8:00 and I have to go. I'm working a 12 hour shift tomorrow starting at 6am. Thanks for the fun and the sodas."

Jack got up to leave with the ladies following him to the door. Rosie said her goodbye to Jack then left Elizabeth alone with him.

"Jack, thanks again for today. I had a wonderful time and I hope we can continue to hang out and get to know each other even more. You're a great man and I'm grateful I met you even under the circumstances of how we did."

Jack smiled as he put his coat on. "You're very welcome Elizabeth. I had a wonderful time as well! And yes, I would love to continue to hang out and keep getting to know each other as time goes on. Have a good night and call or text me anytime."

He left and Elizabeth closed and locked the door smiling and hoped that they would eventually become more than friends in the future. She had a gut feeling that Jack was meant to be the one she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with. After that night, Elizabeth and Jack stayed in contact daily, hung out almost every day, and had gotten closer.


	5. Love

Trust, Love, Happiness

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else in this story. All credits go to the Hallmark Channel, Janette Oke, Brian Bird, Michael Landon Jr., the actors, and the writers of this amazing show. No copyright infringement intended._**

Chapter 5

 _ **October 30th**_

Jack had to work that morning but had promised to come by Elizabeth's that afternoon to take her out for a while with a question he wanted to ask her and was hoping for the answer he wanted.

His morning shift had ended at noon so he got into his truck and drove over to the girls' house where he found Elizabeth in a cute top, jeans, and sneakers on waiting for him outside on the porch.

She ran up to his vehicle smiling and was beaming with happiness as she hopped in and put her seat belt on. "Hi, Jack. So, you said you wanted to take me somewhere special?"

Jack softly chuckled. "Yes, you are correct. I just have to say you are looking so beautiful today as always."

Elizabeth blushed. "Jack. You're so sweet. Thank you so much for the kind compliment! So, let's go to this place you want to take me to."

Jack laughed. "Alright, here we go."

The pair talked and laughed as they were driving to the destination Jack had planned to take her which was Waterfront Park.

When they pulled up and parked, Elizabeth looked over at Jack with confusion while he smiled at her. "Jack, what are we doing here? This is Waterfront Park."

The man laughed. "I know. I wanted to bring you out here because I have something special planned."

The woman was trying to figure out what Jack Thornton's deal was while she followed him to the spot of where he was leading her.

Before she knew it, Jack had stopped and looked at what was in front of him which then Elizabeth caught on.

"Come sit with me, Elizabeth."

The bench swing where they had sat for a long time on the day they had spent together after Jack picked Elizabeth up from school was the spot of where Jack had planned to ask Elizabeth an important question.

Elizabeth sat on the bench next to Jack and stayed quiet hoping he would break the silence.

Jack slightly turned facing the woman and gently grabbed her hands running his thumbs along her fingers. "Elizabeth. I enjoy every moment of our time when we're together and I consider you to be an important part of my life now. At this point in our friendship, my feelings for you have gone past just being good friends. I'm having stronger feelings for you and I was wondering if it's possible for you to consider being my girlfriend. There is no pressure and I will respect whatever you decide."

Jack was nervous as well as Elizabeth. "Jack. I don't feel I need to consider being your girlfriend even for one second because I'm having stronger feelings for you as well. With that being said, I believe it's safe to say we're officially a couple."

The pair laughed then Jack leaned in towards Elizabeth to kiss her but did it slowly just in case she didn't want him to and he would back away. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her away and lose his chances of ever seeing her again.

Elizabeth happily accepted Jack's loving kiss then leaned their foreheads together looking into each other's eyes smiling before pulling away from each other.

"Elizabeth. I love you! You have my heart for an eternity."

Elizabeth started tearing up. "I love you too Jack! You will have my heart every moment of every day."

The couple spent the rest of the afternoon together and planned the last-minute stuff for the Halloween party that was going to be held at Rosie and Elizabeth's house the following evening.

 **Halloween**

While Rosie was at school, Elizabeth, Jack, Lee, Abigail, and a few of Abigail's staff members who had become great friends with Elizabeth were at the house setting up for the party that was going to be from 6pm-9:30 pm that night.

Everyone pitched in and did very well working together to get everything ready for the blast that they were all looking forward to that evening.

Jack and Elizabeth had planned to dress up as Woody and Jessie from "Toy Story" for fun and found the costumes amusing.

Around 4:30 that afternoon, the decorations, food, music, and all of the other things that were needed for the party were ready to go and now it was time for everyone to get into their costumes.

Jack walked over to the door with Elizabeth following him. "I'm going to go home and change into my costume then I'll be back, ok? Can't wait to see how cute my girl will look in her Jessie costume."

Elizabeth blushed and softly chuckled. "Well, I can't wait to see how handsome my man will look in his Woody costume. I'll be here waiting for you. I'll see you in a bit. I love you Jack!"

He smiled back at her. "I love you too Elizabeth! We'll have fun tonight. I'll see you in awhile. I'll call or text you when I'm heading over."

All who were at the house helping with setting up and attending the party left except Elizabeth and Rosie of course to get into their costumes as well before coming back over.

When 6pm hit; Jack, Lee, Abigail, Clara, Jesse, Molly, Dottie, Bill, Michael, and Doug all came over and enjoyed the party.

Wanting only Lee, Rosie, and Abigail to know before others did, Jack and Elizabeth pulled them aside into the kitchen and told them what occurred the day before.

Elizabeth was nervous to say something so Jack did the talking. "Lee, Rosie, and Abigail. Elizabeth and I have some news for you. Yesterday afternoon when we were at the park spending time together, I asked this beautiful woman to be my girlfriend and she accepted. So, we are now an official couple. We wanted to tell the 3 of you before we told everyone else."

Lee, Rosie, and Abigail were so excited for Jack and Elizabeth for taking their relationship to the next level. All 3 of them knew at some point Jack would ask Elizabeth to be his girlfriend and now they were hoping it would be for a lifetime.


	6. Love Goes Deeper

Trust, Love, Happiness

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else in this story. All credits go to the Hallmark Channel, Janette Oke, Brian Bird, Michael Landon Jr., the actors, and the writers of this amazing show. No copyright infringement intended._**

Chapter 6

 _ **November 14th**_

On Tuesday morning around 6:15, Elizabeth was in the kitchen drinking some of her usual morning coffee when Rosie came in after starting to get dressed for work that day. Rosie saw Elizabeth in her gym clothes and wanted to know what Elizabeth was up to. _"Good morning, Elizabeth. I see you're in your workout clothes."_

Elizabeth looked up from her coffee mug. _"Yeah, Jack and I talked last night and we're going to the gym this morning then spend the day together. He'll be here in 15 minutes or so. I should actually get breakfast started before he arrives."_

As Elizabeth rose from her seat and went over to the fridge to pull some stuff out for breakfast, Rosie sat on the stool near the counter and asked, _"How are things going between the two of you? You seem like you're safe and comfortable with Jack."_

Elizabeth smiled. _"We're doing well and I am safe and comfortable with him. I don't have to hide or be afraid of anything when it comes to Jack whereas with Charles, well you know. Enough about Jack and me. So, how are things going with you and school and all? We've been a hit and miss lately so haven't had a lot of time to talk."_

Rosie finished her coffee. _"School is going well. Keeping me busy for sure. By the way, do you have any plans for Thanksgiving?"_

Elizabeth finished making the scrambled eggs before starting on the sausage. _"Jack and I are going to have Thanksgiving with our families out at my parents. His mom and brother will be coming to Beaufort next Tuesday so they'll be staying here in town for a few days."_

After talking a little bit more, Elizabeth finished making breakfast then went to finish packing her bag before stepping outside to wait on the porch for Jack who was on his way. She was excited to see him and spend the day with him as always.

After sitting on the porch for about 5 minutes, Elizabeth sees Jack pull up in his Ford F-150. When he got out of his car, she ran in his direction and swung her arms around his neck kissing him, which he welcomed and even enjoyed.

Jack, with his arms wrapped around Elizabeth's waist, smiled. _"Wow...what a way to say good morning! How are you, babe?"_

 _"I'm great but even better now that I'm with my sweet, handsome man. Would you like a little breakfast before we head out for the day?"_

 _"Sure. Breakfast sounds good. Don't want us to work out on an empty stomach. Let's go inside."_

As Jack & Elizabeth were coming inside for breakfast, Rosie was making her way out the door to head to school & smiling when she saw her friends holding hands. _"Good morning, Jack. How are you today? I heard you and Elizabeth were spending the day together. Do y'all have anything fun planned_ after _the gym?"_

 _"Good morning Rosie. I'm great especially now that I'm with my beautiful girlfriend."_ Jack looks at Elizabeth and smiles before continuing. _"And yes, after we go to the gym we're actually going to spend the day in Hilton Head."_

 _"That sounds like fun. Wish it wasn't a school day so that I could hang out with_ y'all _. It's been a long time since I've been."_

Elizabeth smiled. _"We wish you could too. Maybe we can all plan a weekend trip down there in the future and we'll invite Lee to go with us."_

 _"That sounds wonderful Elizabeth. Let's definitely plan to do that."_

Jack and Elizabeth smiled and nodded before Rosie continues. _"Alright. I wish I could stay a few more minutes and hang out but it's time to head to school. Hope you two lovebirds have a wonderful & fun day. Looking forward to hearing about it. See you later!"_

Jack and Elizabeth smiled again and said in unison, _"Thanks, Rosie. Hope you have a great day too. See you later!"_

A few minutes later Jack and Elizabeth finished breakfast. She got her gym bag then they headed out the door to start their day together.

During the fairly short drive to the gym, they held each other's hand and shared the occasional loving glances.

After one of their occasional loving glances Jack, still holding Elizabeth's hand says, _"So, are you ready for our day, darling?"_

 _"Of course, I am sweetheart. There's no one else I would rather spend this day with than you. Can't wait to explore Hilton Head with you."_

 _"I can't wait either. I just know it's going to be a great day whenever you're here with me."_

 _"Jack, you're so sweet. I love you."_

 _"I love you too."_ Jack then kissed her hand as they arrived at Omni Health & Fitness. When they arrived, Jack got out of the car then walked around to open Elizabeth's door before heading inside.

It was now 8 am. They had already been working out for 15 minutes and there were only a few people there including Jack and Elizabeth. After being on the rowing machine and cable weight machine, they were both already tired and sweaty and decided to take a short water break. When they finished their break, they got on the treadmill. As they were starting on the treadmill, Jack decided to take off his shirt leaving him in only his workout shorts as he thought about how it would drive Elizabeth crazy.

" _What is he doing? He knows it drives me crazy when he does that. It's a good thing Jack isn't looking right now because I can't stop staring. Oh, my goodness... I don't think it's possible for other men to be any more good-looking than my Stud. His toned abs, 6 pack, muscles, and those strong arms I love being wrapped in. I think I need a fan! My sweet man is so sexy!"_

They were now nearing the end of their workout for the day. While Elizabeth was focused, Jack, on the other hand, was not. He looked over at her smiling. He couldn't focus because of admiring her beauty.

" _What in the world?! It is a good thing Elizabeth isn't looking right now because I can't stop staring. Oh, my goodness...her curves, the way her workout clothes hug all the right places, her long legs, her toned muscles. I think I need some water. My Bella is so beautiful inside & out. I'm so lucky to call her mine." _

Just a few minutes later, they finished their workout and decided to go shower and change for the rest of their day together. When they reached the doors to locker rooms they gave each other a quick but sweet kiss.

As they pulled apart Jack caressed her cheek and gazed into her eyes smiling. _"I enjoyed that workout with you. Can't wait for the rest of our day. I'll see you soon, babe."_

 _"I enjoyed it too and can't wait either. See you soon, sweetheart."_

After she said that they headed for the showers.

A little while later, Jack and Elizabeth met back up at the front of the fitness center after showering and changing clothes. Jack was wearing a plaid buttoned shirt with jeans and rainbows flip flops while Elizabeth was wearing a light pink and blue floral top, light pink sweater, distressed skinny jeans with holes in the knees, and a pair of white keds.

When they greeted each other, they smiled and Jack gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek. _"Hey, darling."_

 _"Hey, cowboy. You ready to go?"_

 _"Yes, I'm ready. I know I've already said this but it won't hurt to say it again...can't wait to spend the day with you. And may I just say...you look absolutely beautiful as always, Elizabeth."_

 _"You're so sweet, Jack. I can't wait to spend the day with you too. And thank you. You look pretty handsome yourself. Let's head out."_

With that being said, they walked out to the truck. Jack opened Elizabeth's door and made sure she was inside the vehicle before closing the door and walking around to get in on his side. Jack then started the truck and they headed out to Hilton Head for their fun day ahead.

Jack and Elizabeth became hungry after their time at Harbor Town Lighthouse Museum and decided to go to Wayback Burgers for lunch before continuing their day. They both ordered grilled chicken sandwiches, water with lemon, and shared a milkshake.

While eating their lunch, Jack brought up their plans for Thanksgiving. _"So, Bella. I've been thinking about our Thanksgiving plans and I wanted to talk to you about it."_

Elizabeth looked at him, _"Are you having second thoughts? If you are, we can figure out something else."_

Jack smiled, _"No, not having second thoughts at all. I'm just wondering how you're feeling about meeting my mom and brother. I can tell you that they will love you so there is nothing to be nervous about. My dad would've loved you too."_

Jack had never given Elizabeth a reason to not trust him so she knew she could trust him on what he said about his mom and brother loving her.

 _"I'm nervous but I trust you on it, Jack. I'll relax about it. My parents and sister will love you too and there's nothing to worry about with them either. Just remember, we can get through anything that happens as long as we do it together."_

Jack reached for Elizabeth's hand and squeezed it while smiling and feeling the love for his girlfriend getting stronger.

The couple finished eating and decided that their next stop would be Sea Pines Forest Preserve.

Jack and Elizabeth went to Sea Pines Forest Preserve for a couple of hours then decided to go for a walk on the beach at Islanders Beach Park.

The couple enjoyed their view and that included the view of each other. As Jack and Elizabeth made their way down the beach holding hands, they exchanged loving glances and smiles before Jack decided to stop them both. He stood in front of Elizabeth with his hands now holding on to her shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes. _"Elizabeth, I have enjoyed our time together today as always and just want you to know how much I love you. I hope there is a future for us where you'll become Mrs. Thornton and if that happens and when we're ready, we could get started on the Thornton Clan. However, I know it'll only happen if it's God's Will. If it is, it'll happen in His timing. I hope I'm not making you nervous or anything by expressing what I've had on my mind all day. I just want you to know how I feel about us."_

Elizabeth chuckled as she looked down then back up at her loving boyfriend. _"No, you're not making me nervous or anything. I appreciate you wanting to share what has been on your mind especially about us. I don't know what the future holds but the way you just described what you want for yours; it's one I couldn't turn down if the opportunity were to come up. I hope one day I'll be Mrs. Jack Thornton and we have our Thornton Clan but as you said, it'll only happen if it's God's Will and if it is, we have to trust His timing. I love you, Jack."_

After she said the last of her response, Jack leaned in and kissed his Bella who kissed him back with such love. After their intimate moment, they finished their walk on the beach then decided to head back to Beaufort.

As the couple headed back to Beaufort, they intertwined their hands and shared occasional glances full of love for the other. Just then, Jack heard a song he recognized and turned up the radio.

 _"Jack, what song is this?"_

Jack looked over at his beautiful girlfriend, _"It's called 'Yours' by Russell Dickerson. It's one of my favorites and I think about us every time I listen to it."_

Elizabeth kept her eyes focused on him and smiled knowing how much he loved her. As Elizabeth listened to the words, she ended up recognizing it and began to sing which made Jack want to join her and both had a blast singing together.

 _"I was a boat stuck in a bottle_  
 _That never got the chance to touch the sea_  
 _Just forgot on the shelf_  
 _No wind in the sails_  
 _Going nowhere with no one but me_  
 _I was one in one-hundred billion_  
 _A burned out star in a galaxy_  
 _Just lost in the sky wondering why_  
 _Everyone else shines out but me_

 _But_  
 _I came to life when I first kissed you_  
 _The best me has his arms around you_  
 _You make me better than I was before_  
 _Thank God I'm yours_

 _I was a worn out set of shoes_  
 _Wandering the city street_  
 _Another face in the crowd_  
 _Head looking down_  
 _Lost in the sound of a lonely melody_  
 _Empty pockets at a roulette_  
 _Always landing on a lost bet_  
 _Just live for the spin and hope for the win_  
 _Go all in just to lose again_

 _But_  
 _I came to life when I first kissed you_  
 _The best me has his arms around you_  
 _You make me better than I was before_  
 _Thank God I'm yours_  
 _The worst me is just a long gone memory_  
 _You put a new heartbeat inside of me_  
 _You make me better than I was before_  
 _Thank God I'm yours_

 _I was a boat stuck in a bottle_  
 _That never got the chance to touch the sea_

 _I came to life when I first kissed you_  
 _The best me has his arms around you_  
 _You make me better than I was before_  
 _Thank God I'm yours_  
 _The worst me is just a long gone memory_  
 _You put a new heartbeat inside of me_  
 _You make me better than I was before_  
 _Thank God I'm yours_  
 _Thank God I'm yours_  
 _Thank God I'm yours_  
 _Thank God I'm yours."_

After the song was over, they laughed and continued their occasional glances, their hands were still intertwined with no intention of letting go and kept the conversation going until they arrived back in Beaufort.

Once they arrived back in Beaufort, Jack asked Elizabeth if she was hungry and she gave her answer by nodding. Jack shared some places of where they could go and Panini's was the final decision.

When they arrived, Jack put his truck into park and smiled looking at Elizabeth before getting out. She caught him staring, _"Why are you looking at me like that, Jack? You're not thinking about what I hope you're not thinking, right?"_

Jack was surprised by her question and looked at her seriously. _"Bella, of course not. Why would I? That's not gentleman like."_

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh, _"You are so_ cute _Stud."_

They kissed then Jack got out and went over to Elizabeth's side to open the door for her. "

 _"Thank you, Jack. You're a real gentleman."_ Elizabeth quickly kissed his cheek then started walking towards the restaurant with Jack following her.

Jack opened the door letting his beautiful girlfriend enter before he did then the couple was taken to a table by a host a couple of minutes later.

Jack pulled the chair out for Elizabeth then sat down himself once she was settled. They were given a menu and made their decisions very quickly. The waitress came over to introduce herself and take orders since they were ready. Elizabeth ordered first, _"I will have the Tuscan Steak Panini and water with lemon, please."_

Jack then ordered, _"I'll have the Fresh Tomato Panini and also water with lemon, please."_

The waitress wrote down their orders then took their menus. Jack thanked the waitress and started talking to Elizabeth again. _"Bella, what was your favorite part of our day? We had a full but fun day."_

Elizabeth agreed then answered his question. _"My favorite was the beach and knowing how much you love me. What about you?"_

Jack smiled, _"The beach and I do love you so much. I want you to take me seriously when I say and show it because I am dead serious about what I'm feeling for you."_

Elizabeth smiled as she looked into her loving boyfriend's hazel eyes and intertwined her hand with his. Before she could respond to what he had said, the food came and the couple said Grace before beginning to eat. They spent an hour in the restaurant talking and laughing enjoying each other once they finished eating.

When they were ready to head out, Elizabeth turned to Jack. _"Jack, I don't want you to take this personally but I'm ready to go home. It has been a full day and I'm really tired."_

Jack nodded and followed her out to the truck and opened the door so she could get in. He got inside the truck and put the keys in the ignition about to start it up the when he felt Elizabeth's hand on his forearm. _"Jack, are you upset with me because I want to go home?"_

He turned himself towards her responding to her, _"Not at all, babe. What makes you think I'm upset? I just want to fulfill your request to take you home. I love you."_

He leaned in and kissed her before starting up the truck and made his way to her house. He got out and went over to his Bella's side to help her out and make sure she had everything before walking her to the door. _"Thanks for today, Jack. I really enjoyed myself and I'm always happy to spend time with you."_

Jack smiled, _"I had a wonderful time, too. I always look forward to our time together."_ He looked at his watch, which showed that it was 9:30. _"Well, it's late so I'm going to head home myself. I love you. I'll call you tomorrow. Sleep well."_

He started walking away then was stopped by his girl who kissed him, which he always accepted. Once their little intimate moment was over, Elizabeth went in the house and locked the door before Jack went to his truck and drove home. _"I'm the luckiest man in the world. Thank_ you _, God, for giving her to me. I just hope it's Your Will that we get married at some point. I love her so much and have never felt this way with anyone else. I know You know how special and how much of a blessing she is to the world." He thought of her on his whole way home._

 _"I'm the luckiest woman in this world when it comes to Jack. God, thank you for putting Jack in my life. I hope it's Your Will for us to spend the rest of our lives together at some point in the future. I know You know how special and how much of a blessing Jack is to the world." With that being her last thought for the night, she turned to her side and fell asleep._

 **1 week later (Nov 21st)**

It was a foggy but beautiful morning and Elizabeth and Rosie were getting ready to meet with Jack and Lee for breakfast. The four of them were going to Yost's Café, which was known to have really good food, and since they've never been there before, they decided to try it. _"Rosie, have you seen my light pink lip gloss? I can't find it. The last time I remember having it was in the bathroom."_

Rosie was in her room doing her hair. _"I thought I saw it on the counter this morning. With our stuff all over the counter, I wouldn't be surprised if we missed a puppy sitting there. I'm sure your lip-gloss is in that mess somewhere. If you still can't find it when I'm finished with my hair, I'll come help you."_

Elizabeth laughed and found her lip-gloss a couple of minutes after walking back to the bathroom. She let Rosie know and did the final touches of her make up.

Meanwhile, Jack and Lee were at their apartment getting ready to see the two most beautiful women in the world for a good meal. _"Jack, we are two lucky men when it comes to Elizabeth and Rosie being in our lives. I hope that there is a future for the both of us with our girls. We can't let them go if we can help it."_

Jack smiled in an agreement and the men grabbed their wallets and keys before leaving their place.

It was a couple of minutes to 9 am and Rosie and Elizabeth were in front of the restaurant waiting for Jack and Lee. Two minutes later, the women saw the men approaching them. Elizabeth hugged and kissed Jack while Rosie and Lee stood nearby watching and smiling. _"Come on, lovebirds. We're hungry."_

Jack and Elizabeth laughed and followed them. They sat down at their table and ordered water with lemon to start off while looking at the menu. A couple of minutes later, the waiter took their orders then left to go put their orders in.

 _"So, Elizabeth. How has your leave been? Do you miss the kids?"_

Elizabeth looked at Jack then back across the table to answer Lee's question. _"My leave has been good. I do miss the kids very much. I'm hoping to be taken off leave after the New Year."_

She got quiet then Rosie asked the sweet couple sitting across from them, _"How are things going between the two of you?"_

Elizabeth decided to let Jack answer the question as they intertwined their hands. _"Things have been wonderful between us. I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend."_

Elizabeth lovingly glanced at her sweet boyfriend, _"Awe, Jack. You're so sweet. I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend."_

He kissed her on the cheek, _"I love you, beautiful."_

She smiled back, _"I love you too, my sweet man."_

They then gave each other an Eskimo kiss while Lee and Rosie sat there smiling as they watched.

 _"We're so happy for the two of you. Elizabeth, it's so wonderful to see you so happy. I think you have a super high chance of spending the rest of your future together."_

The couple glanced at each other quickly then started focusing on Rosie and Lee. _"So, how are things going between the two of you? We've noticed you've been spending a lot of time together as well. Is there a possibility that you'll become a couple at some point?"_

The four of them laughed. _"Elizabeth, don't butt in their business."_

Lee and Rosie laughed, _"Jack, it's perfectly fine. To answer your question, we're doing great and I'd say it's a very high possibility that we will become a couple at some point. So, what are you two doing for Thanksgiving?"_

Elizabeth and Jack once again looked at each other before she answered. _"Well, Jack's mom and brother are coming later today so I can meet them then we're spending Thursday with both of our families at my parents'. What about you?"_

Lee shared that he was going to see his family in Pendleton then Rosie mentioned her plans of staying in Beaufort and spend time with her family.

The couples talked a little bit more before their food finally came. The guys ordered Pancakes with Blueberries on top and a side of bacon and the girls ordered Shrimp and Grits.

They continued to enjoy each other as they ate their delicious meals before leaving to go about their day.

Jack's mom and brother planned to arrive around noon in Beaufort to spend a few days with Jack and Elizabeth and attend the Thanksgiving gathering. Jack and Elizabeth made arrangements to have lunch with Charlotte and Tom at Q on Bay at 12:30.

Before meeting his mom and brother, the couple went on the Sunshine Tour they've been wanting to do and enjoyed themselves.

Ten minutes before the arranged time to meet for lunch, Charlotte and Tom found a parking spot and saw the couple as they walked nearing the restaurant.

Jack saw them and gave each of them a big hug before introducing Elizabeth.

The four of them went inside and ordered before getting into a conversation. After the food was served, the four of them said Grace and enjoyed themselves while they ate.

Jack both ordered a BBQ sandwich and water with lemon and Charlotte and Tom both ordered the Q Burger and unsweet tea with lemon.

After finishing lunch, the couple left to go take care of some things before going back to his apartment to spend the evening with Charlotte and Tom.

That evening, Jack and Elizabeth spent time with Charlotte and Tom at his and Lee's apartment while Lee and Rosie were out doing their own thing.

The four of them talked so Charlotte and Tom could get to know Elizabeth a little better before they decided on watching National Treasure.

After the movie was over, Jack pulled his guitar out and started playing "Never Stop" by SafetySuit while he and Elizabeth sang.

 _"This is my love song to you_  
 _Let every woman know I'm yours_  
 _So you can fall asleep each night, babe_  
 _And know I'm dreaming of you more_

 _You're always hoping that we make it_  
 _You always want to keep my gaze_  
 _Well you're the only one I see_  
 _And that's the one thing that won't change_

 _I'll never stop trying_  
 _I'll never stop watching as you leave_  
 _I'll never stop losing my breath_  
 _Every time I see you looking back at me_  
 _I'll never stop holding your hand_  
 _I'll never stop opening your door_  
 _I'll never stop choosing you babe_  
 _I'll never get used to you_

 _And with this love song to you_  
 _It's not a momentary phase_  
 _You are my life, I don't deserve you_  
 _But you love me just the same_  
 _And as the mirror says we're older_  
 _I want to look the other way_  
 _You are my life, my love, my only_  
 _And that's the one thing that won't change_

 _I'll never stop trying_  
 _I'll never stop watching as you leave_  
 _I'll never stop losing my breath_  
 _Every time I see you looking back at me_  
 _I'll never stop holding your hand_  
 _I'll never stop opening your door_  
 _I'll never stop choosing you babe_  
 _I'll never get used to you_

 _You still get my heart racing_  
 _You still get my heart racing_  
 _You still get my heart racing_  
 _You still get my heart racing_  
 _For you_

 _I'll never stop trying_  
 _I'll never stop watching as you leave_  
 _I'll never stop losing my breath_  
 _Every time I see you looking back at me_  
 _I'll never stop holding your hand_  
 _I'll never stop opening your door_  
 _I'll never stop choosing you babe_  
 _I'll never get used to you_

 _You still get my heart racing_  
 _You still get my heart racing_  
 _You still get my heart racing_  
 _You still get my heart racing_  
 _For you_

 _You still get my heart racing_  
 _You still get my heart racing_  
 _You still get my heart racing_  
 _You still get my heart racing_  
 _For you."_

Charlotte and Tom enjoyed listening to them and definitely knew they loved each other. Deep down inside, Charlotte knew her son had found the perfect one for him and prayed that it would be God's will for them to spend the rest of their lives together.

An hour later, Elizabeth was ready to go home so she said her goodbyes to Charlotte and Tom then Jack drove her home. He walked her to the door and kissed her goodnight before driving back home.

 **Thanksgiving Day**

Around 8 am, Elizabeth went over to her parents' house to help them get the feast ready for later that afternoon. Before the Thatcher's knew it, the Thornton's arrived at the house at 4:00 with a fruit salad and a bag of rolls. The Thatcher's welcomed the Thornton's into their home and enjoyed getting to know each other. They all grabbed a beverage and went into the living room to get to know each other a bit.

 _"So, Charlotte and Tom. Tell us a little bit about yourselves."_

Tom went first. _"I'm 20 years old and a Sophmore at Clemson University majoring in Agriculture Economics. I live with my mom on her farm and help with the animals and other jobs that need to be done to keep things running. I love it, too. Mom, your turn."_

Charlotte chucked, _"Thanks, honey. I retired after teaching 4th grade for 28 years. My husband died when Jack and Tom were 12 and 7 years old. Like Tom stated, we live on a farm so we keep busy without a doubt. Let me just say, we love Elizabeth and we're super happy for her and Jack."_

Everyone in the room smiled as the couple lovingly glanced at each other before Elizabeth's sister Julie was asked by Charlotte to tell a little bit about herself.

 _"I'm Elizabeth's younger sister Julie. I'm 19 years old and majoring in Graphic Design at Art Institute of Charleston but I'm home for the holiday. Besides going to school, I work as a waitress_ part-time _at one of the local restaurants. I enjoy it, too."_

Next, Grace shared a little bit. _"Well, I'm Grace. I live here in Beaufort with William and work as a Sewing Teacher. I've been teaching sewing since before Elizabeth was born so for years. I also love reading and spending time with William and the girls."_

William spoke up next. _"I'm William. Like Grace stated, we live here in Beaufort. I've been the Boating Director at the Beaufort Marina for 26 years. I love doing_ hands-on _projects as well as work on cars. What I love the most though is being with Grace, Elizabeth, and Julie."_

Everyone smiled and all looked at Jack who was the final one to share. _"I'm Jack Thornton and just turned 25 last month on the 4th. I grew up in Pendleton on the farm. I stayed in Pendleton after graduating high school to attend Tri-County Technical College to study Law Enforcement. My best friend got me a job with the Beaufort Police Department and I've been working there for a little over 2 years now. I love what I do even though it is dangerous. I can't see myself doing anything else. Wearing my uniform isn't just an honor. It's also my life, my calling. It's my destiny. I love Elizabeth and I hope that one day, she'll become Mrs. Jack Thornton."_

Everyone looked at the couple smiling & loving the way Jack and Elizabeth were with each other.

By the time everyone finished sharing about themselves, it was time to get started on the feast and they all enjoyed each other over dinner and dessert for the few hours that they were gathered together.

 **Dec 16th**

Around 9 am, Jack and Elizabeth left Beaufort to drive to Pendleton for an early  
Christmas gathering with both of their families.

While enjoying the drive, the couple listened to the radio as well as talked and sang. About halfway through the drive, the song "The Bad Days" by David Ramirez played and Jack and Elizabeth sang along to it like they did with "Yours" by Russell Dickerson.

 _"There are gonna be days when you hate me_

 _There are gonna be days when I make you mad_

 _There are gonna be days when you don't know what we're doing_

 _Maybe some days you wish you could take it all back_

 _There are gonna be days when the love is so thin_

 _The days are a game that we just can't win_

 _There are gonna be days you might want to be free_

 _There are gonna be days that you hate me_

 _But hold on strong_

 _Don't let go_

 _We'll carry on I know we can find a way_

 _'Cause you're still my girl in the bad days_

 _There are gonna be days I haven't seen you for months_

 _Nights when my lover is a basement club_

 _There are gonna be weeks when you're all alone_

 _Because of the_ days _, I'm chained to that open road_

 _But I hope the years that we come up short_

 _Are swallowed by the years that we make it work_

 _I pray the times when our love is sweet_

 _Outweigh the days that you hate me_

 _But hold on strong_

 _Don't let go_

 _We'll carry on I know we can find a way_

 _'Cause you're still my girl in the bad days."_

When Jack and Elizabeth with her family following them in William's car finally arrived at the farm, Charlotte and Tom came out to the driveway to greet everyone.

Charlotte and Jack took Elizabeth and her family inside to get them settled while Tom stayed outside and worked a little bit. Once settled, Jack gave Elizabeth and her family a tour of the farm, which they all enjoyed.

 **December 17th**

At 7 am, Charlotte and Jack were cooking breakfast while Tom was outside as the Thatcher's woke up and came downstairs to join for a yummy meal.

After breakfast, Jack and Elizabeth decided to go on a half hour ride on two of the six horses that Charlotte had living on the farm. Jack wanted to take his Bella on one of his favorite trails which was quiet and saw very few people out if any at all. _"Jack, how old were you when you started riding? You seem like you're a pro at it."_

Jack chuckled, _"My dad took me out with him on his horse for the first time when I was 6 months old. Mom thought he was crazy but she trusted that nothing bad was going to happen to me as long as I was in front of him in the saddle. Ever_ since _I've been riding and have grown to love it more and more as time keeps going by. Before my dad died, it was something we always did together when I wasn't at school or doing homework or working_ on _the farm. After he died, I didn't ride for about 6 months because it was too painful. Then after that 6 months went by, mom, Tom, and I went riding all the time. Mom would ride my dad's horse with Tom in front of her on the saddle while I rode her horse. It was our way to honor my dad and we had his horse until Captain was put down just a few years ago."_

Elizabeth felt bad that her love and his mother and brother had to grieve the painful loss of Thomas Thornton. However, after hearing what Jack told her, in a way she felt like they were honoring his father while riding. _"Jack, I'm so sorry about the loss of your dad and Captain. I can't imagine how difficult that must've been for you."_

Jack smiled and they continued talking as they made their way back to the farm.

Around 2:00 that afternoon, the Thornton's and Thatcher's went to town for the Christmas Parade, which they all enjoyed.

After the parade, they went back to the farm to shower and get ready for dinner. Once they finished eating dinner and cleaned up, the two families did gift exchanges then played three rounds of Scrabble before calling it a night.

Jack and Elizabeth said goodnight to their families then went outside in the backfield to look at the stars. Jack laid down on his back with his arms under his head until Elizabeth got herself settled next to him on his left side.

She placed her head on his chest and her hand on his stomach then he took his left arm and wrapped it around her as they stared at the beautiful stars.

 _"The stars are gorgeous, Jack. I've never been able to see the stars like this in the 24 years I've been on this earth. I'm in just complete awe of this sight."_

Jack chuckled, _"It really is amazing just like you."_

Elizabeth glanced up and Jack made eye contact with her and they both smiled.

 _"Jack, I love you. You're so sweet and loving. I always thought that if I ever left Charles and found someone else, I couldn't love them as much as I did with Charles but I was wrong. I love you and always will for an eternity. We have something that I didn't have with Charles and nothing can get in the way of the love we have for each other."_

Jack smiled once again and continued to hold Elizabeth close to him for a while longer before going inside for the night.

 **December 18th**

In the early afternoon, Jack, Elizabeth, and her family said goodbye to Charlotte and Tom before driving back to Beaufort.

 **Christmas Day**

After spending a quiet day on the couch together watching Hallmark Channel Christmas Movies, Jack decided to make dinner for the two of them. There wasn't much in his fridge or cupboards but managed to make a good meal for them. Elizabeth and Jack had gifts for each other and decided to do their own gift exchange once they were done with dinner and had cleaned up.

Elizabeth gave Jack his gift first. When he opened his gift, he saw a baseball signed by the Atlanta Braves and a framed photo of them next to the baseball.

 _"Bella! How did you get this baseball signed by my favorite team?"_

Elizabeth chuckled seeing Jack's facial expression. _"My father helped with getting the team to sign it since he's very well-known and a big-time_ businessman _. It's incredible that the team made time to sign it for you. It happened about two weeks ago and my father kept it at the house until I picked it up yesterday."_

Jack couldn't believe that William did that for him. _"I owe your father some huge thanks for helping with this amazing gift. I also love this photo of us. I remember it was taken the day that I asked you to be my girlfriend."_

Elizabeth kissed him then Jack got up and grabbed his gift for Elizabeth. He watched her open it and pull a necklace with a sapphire birthstone with the words "To the Moon and Back" engraved right under where the birthstone was placed. Elizabeth couldn't believe how beautiful it was and Jack was the first man in her life besides her father who had given her such a wonderful and special gift that was treasured.

 _"Jack! This is gorgeous. I love it! I also love the Polaroid Camera. You're so sweet and I love you to the moon and back."_

Jack smiled and kissed her passionately.

After their gift exchange and intimate moment, they decided to cuddle up on the couch again and watch "Cookie Cutter Christmas" on Hallmark Channel, which happened to be one of their favorites.

Elizabeth turned on the movie and went to the spot where she had been all day and cuddled up against Jack who wrapped his arms around her.

 _"Jack, this has been the best Christmas I've had in years. Thank you for making it so special for me. I love you."_

Jack glanced at her, _"I love you too, Bella. This has been the best Christmas I've had in years as well. Just being with you makes it even better and more special."_

He kissed her on her temple and they watched the movie enjoying their special time together.


	7. Love In The New Year Pt 1

Trust, Love, Happiness

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else in this story. All credits go to the Hallmark Channel, Janette Oke, Brian Bird, Michael Landon Jr., the actors, and the writers of this amazing show. No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter 7

 **New Year's Eve**

It was 9:30 pm and Elizabeth and Rosie held a dinner and party at their place to ring in the New Year. It had started at 7:00 and the close friends were all enjoying each other. Jack Thornton, Lee Coulter, Abigail Stanton, Bill Avery, Clara Stanton, Jesse Flynn, Molly Sullivan, Doug Burke, Michael Gleason, Cat Montgomery, and Adam and his wife Laurel Miller were all celebrating together with Elizabeth and Rosie.

The friends wanted to play a game and decided on Scrabble. Jack was eager to get his victory after Rosie and Elizabeth had beaten him back in October when he had hung out with them after spending the day with Elizabeth following her anxiety attack. Jack being as eager as he was about getting his victory talked everyone into pairing up with it being guys against girls. All agreed and pulled the two boards out and had 8 players on one board while the others played on the second board. At the first board, the players were Jack & Lee, Elizabeth & Rosie, Bill & Jesse, and Abigail & Clara.

" _Prepare for defeat, Elizabeth."_

Elizabeth laughed at her boyfriend who had a goal to beat her at his favorite game for once. _"We'll see about that, Thornton."_

The couple laughed and shared a kiss then set up the board to get the Scrabble fun going.

A half hour later, the friends were still playing and Jack loved that he was getting what he wanted and didn't feel guilty for making it known.

Everyone played a couple rounds of scrabble before Jack pulled out his guitar to play a few songs and sing, _"When the Stars Go Blue"_ by Tim McGraw with Elizabeth. While singing, the couple exchanged a few loving glances and Elizabeth placed her hand on his back.

 _Dancin' where the stars go blue_ _  
_ _Dancin' where the evening fell_ _  
_ _Dancin' in your wooden shoes_ _  
_ _In a wedding gown_

 _Dancin' out on 7th Street_ _  
_ _Dancin' through the underground_ _  
_ _Dancin' little marionette_ _  
_ _Are you happy now?_

 _Where do you go when you're lonely_ _  
_ _Where do you go when you're blue_ _  
_ _Where do you go when you're lonely_ _  
_ _I'll follow you_ _  
_ _When the stars go blue_ _  
_ _Stars go blue_ _  
_ _Stars go blue_ _  
_ _Stars go blue_

 _Laughing with your pretty mouth_ _  
_ _Laughing with your broken eyes_ _  
_ _Laughing with your lover's tongue_ _  
_ _In a lullaby_

 _Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue  
The stars go blue,  
Stars go blue  
Stars go blue  
Stars go blue  
Stars go blue  
Stars go blue  
Stars go blue_

When they finished singing, everyone gave them a round of applause then smiled as they watched their friends exchange another loving glance and Jack giving Elizabeth a kiss on the cheek. Jack then went to put his guitar away before going to sit beside Elizabeth on the sofa holding her hand. Everyone then started talking and just enjoying each other's company. The topics of conversation ranged from everything to how everyone's Christmas was, to New Years Resolutions, to telling Jack & Elizabeth how happy they are for them.

After talking for about 45 minutes, it was time to ring in the New Year. They turned on the TV to "New Years Rockin' Eve" with Ryan Seacrest on ABC to see Bebe Rexha with Florida Georgia performing their hit "Meant to Be" before the ball drop in Times Square. Everyone was enjoying the performance, especially Jack & Elizabeth who were singing right along to the song. The performance soon ended and it was time to officially say goodbye to 2017.

Jack, Elizabeth, and all their friends smiled in excitement as they counted down to 2018. _"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!"_

Jack & Elizabeth then lovingly glanced at each other before sharing their first New Years kiss as a couple.

Jack then gazed into his beautiful girlfriend's eyes again. _"Happy New Year, Lizzie! These last two months with you have been amazing and the best of my life. I can't wait to see what this next year holds for us. Love you, babe."_

Elizabeth couldn't help but continue to gaze in her handsome boyfriend's eyes. _"Jack, you are the sweetest. It's been the best two months of my life as well. I know this next year is going to be amazing as long as I have you by my side. I love you, sweetheart."_

Jack smiled and placed a kiss on her temple.

A few minutes later, everyone except Jack & Lee decided that it was late and should head home for the night. They thanked Elizabeth and Rosie for inviting them and were glad they were able to attend a fun party.

After everyone left, Jack & Lee helped Elizabeth & Rosie clean up from the party and chatted for a few before they said goodnight and made their way home too.

Lee looked from Jack to Elizabeth to Rosie smiling, _"So guys, that was a great New Years Eve party. Thanks for inviting us, Elizabeth and Rosie."_

Jack smiled & echoed Lee's comment. _"I agree. Thanks for inviting us. We really enjoyed it."_

Elizabeth jumped in with her response, _"We're so glad you both could make it. We always love hanging with our two favorite guys."_

" _Yes, we definitely do. We should do this more often even if it's just the four of us."_

" _Yes, we should. Jack and I have already talked about how we don't get together with you and Lee enough."_

Jack nodded before chiming in, _"What about we make a plan to get together once a week? Dinner or a movie or anything we feel up to doing."_

Lee smiled, _"Sounds like a plan to me."_

Elizabeth and Rosie look at the guys and smiled. _"Sounds good to us too."_

" _I wish we could stay longer but unfortunately it's getting late and we should probably head out. Jack, I know you're going to want a few more minutes with that sweet girlfriend of yours so I'll go start the car."_

Before Lee walked out the door Rosie gave him a hug. _"Goodnight, Lee. It was so great to see you again and spend time with you. Have a safe drive."_

" _We will and it was great spending time with you too, Rosie. I'll talk to you soon."_

Jack looks from Elizabeth to Lee smiling. _"You know me so well Lee. I'll be there in a few."_

" _Alright, it is getting late so I guess I should get ready to hit the hay. Goodnight, Jack. It was so good to see you. Elizabeth, I'll catch up with you in a few."_

After Lee went to start the car and Rosie went to get ready for bed, Jack and Elizabeth finally had a moment alone after spending the whole night with their friends celebrating New Years.

Jack took both of Elizabeth's hands in his while rubbing her fingers with his thumbs and gazed into her eyes smiling. _"Finally."_

" _Finally."_

" _You know Lizzie, I'm so glad we got to spend time with some of our friends but nothing is better than spending some alone time with my beautiful girl."_

" _You're so sweet, Jack. I feel the same way. I love spending time with our friends but I love spending some alone time with my sweet, handsome man more. That will never change."_

" _It will never change for me either, Elizabeth. No doubt that tonight was a lot of fun though. I loved getting to sing with you. You have such a beautiful voice."_

" _Thank you, Jack. Tonight was a lot of fun. I loved getting to sing with you too. I have to say, you have an amazing voice too."_

" _Thank you, baby. I wish I could stay longer but unfortunately, it's getting late and Lee and I need to head out since we have to be up at 5:00 for a double shift. I'll call you before my shift and keep in touch throughout the day whenever I can."_

" _I wish you could too Jack but I understand. Just please be safe. I'll talk to you soon."_

" _Yes, I will and I'll definitely talk to you soon. Goodnight and sweet dreams. I love you, honey."_

" _Goodnight, sweetheart. Sweet dreams to you as well. I love you too."_

Leaving it at that, they gave each other a kiss before Jack and Lee made their way to their apartment and Elizabeth got ready to call it a night.

 **A Few Weeks Later (January 21** **st** **)**

Around 9 am, Elizabeth and Rosie were just getting up to have a light breakfast and get ready for church. While eating breakfast, they talked about how things were going with their classes and students and any plans they had for the day.

" _So, Elizabeth. How are things going being back in the classroom after your leave?"_

" _Things are going well. It's great being back after that lengthy absence. I love my students and missed them so much. What about you, how are things going with your classes?"_

Rosie smiled and lightly chuckled. _"Well, as you probably know, middle schoolers can be a handful sometimes but things are going well. I couldn't ask for a better group of kids to teach. I love them dearly."_

" _That's so great to hear Rosie. I know they love you. Do you have any fun plans after church and lunch?"_

" _That's very kind of you, Elizabeth. I'm sure your students love you too. Yes, Lee and I are spending the day together. He said we are going to take a tour of the Spanish Moss Trail before we meet you and Jack for dinner at Wren Bistro. What about you?"_

" _Thanks, Rosie. I couldn't imagine a better group of kids to teach either. That sounds awesome! I'm sure y'all will have a great time. I also have plans. Jack said we are going to the Hwy 21 Drive-in Theatre to see 'Forever My Girl' before we meet you guys for dinner. It looks so good!"_

" _Yes, it does. I've wanted to go see it too. Jack is such a sweet and lovable guy."_

" _He is the sweetest. I'm so lucky to have him in my life. I just fall in love with him more every day."_

" _I'm so happy you found each other. You both deserve all the happiness in the world."_

" _Thank you, Rosie. You're such an amazing friend!"_

" _You are too, Elizabeth."_

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang letting the girls know that Jack and Lee were there to pick them up before heading to church with Jack & Elizabeth riding in one car and Lee & Rosie riding in another.

On the short drive to church, Jack and Elizabeth held hands and occasionally glanced at each other lovingly.

" _Have I mentioned how beautiful you look today?"_

" _You might have but I don't mind hearing it again. Thank you. You're so sweet and look pretty handsome yourself."_

" _Thank you, Elizabeth. I'm so excited to spend the afternoon with you."_

" _I can't wait either, babe. Any day I spend with you is amazing."_

" _I couldn't agree more."_

A few minutes later, they arrived at Carteret Street United Methodist Church for the weekly Sunday service. Since it was only 10 am and church didn't start for another hour they, along with Lee and Rosie and some of their other friends headed to Bible study led by Cat Montgomery who was also the 4th-grade teacher at Beaufort Academy and a candle maker.

The hour went by quickly and it was time to head to the sanctuary for service. Jack and Elizabeth, of course, sat next to each other in the front row as well as Lee and Rosie next to them. Next to Lee and Rosie were Abigail, Clara, Jesse, Bill, Michael, and Doug.

For the week's sermon, Frank preached about the verse from Philippians 4:13 ( _"I can do all things through Christ who gives me strength")_. Like he had the whole service, Jack had his arm wrapped around Elizabeth and held her close to him.

After Pastor Frank finished his sermon, there was time for everyone to stand and sing one more song. The song they sang was _'10,000 Reasons'_ , by Matt Redman.

 _Bless the Lord oh my soul  
Oh my soul  
Worship His Holy name  
Sing like never before  
Oh my soul  
I'll worship Your Holy name_

 _The sun comes up  
It's a new day dawning  
It's time to sing Your song again  
Whatever may pass  
And whatever lies before me  
Let me be singing  
When the evening comes_

 _Bless the Lord oh my soul  
Oh my soul  
Worship His Holy name  
Sing like never before  
Oh my soul  
I'll worship Your Holy name_

 _You're rich in love_ _  
_ _And You're slow to anger_ _  
_ _Your name is great_ _  
_ _And Your heart is kind_ _  
_ _For all Your goodness_ _  
_ _I will keep on singing_ _  
_ _Ten thousand reasons_ _  
_ _For my heart to find_

 _Bless the Lord oh my soul_ _  
_ _Oh my soul_ _  
_ _Worship His Holy name_ _  
_ _Sing like never before_ _  
_ _Oh my soul_ _  
_ _I'll worship Your Holy name_ _  
_ _Bless You Lord_

 _And on that day_ _  
_ _When my strength is failing_ _  
_ _The end draws near_ _  
_ _And my time has come_ _  
_ _Still my soul will_ _  
_ _Sing Your praise unending_ _  
_ _Ten thousand years_ _  
_ _And then forevermore_ _  
_ _Forevermore_

 _Bless the Lord oh my soul_ _  
_ _Oh my soul_ _  
_ _Worship His Holy name_ _  
_ _Sing like never before_ _  
_ _Oh my soul_ _  
_ _I'll worship Your Holy name_

 _Bless the Lord oh my soul  
Oh my soul  
Worship His Holy name  
Sing like never before  
Oh my soul  
I'll worship Your Holy name  
Yes I'll worship Your Holy name  
I'll worship Your Holy name_

 _Sing like never before  
Oh my soul  
I'll worship Your Holy name  
Jesus I will worship Your Holy name  
Worship Your Holy name_

After church ended, Jack, Elizabeth, Lee, & Rosie along with all their friends made their way out of the sanctuary to chat for a few minutes before going their separate ways for the day.

On their way out, Jack, Elizabeth, Lee, & Rosie, shook hands with Pastor Frank & told him how much they enjoyed the service and how great it was to see him. Pastor Frank thanked them and let them know it was great seeing them too.

A few minutes later, Jack, Elizabeth, Lee, & Rosie all left the church and made their way to Wayback Burgers for lunch together like they planned the day before.

Once they arrived at Wayback Burgers, Jack got out of his car to walk around and open the door for Elizabeth while Lee did the same thing with Rosie after he got out of his car. Once they walked inside and were seated at a table, the four of them talked for a few before Clara made her way over to greet them and take their orders since they were ready.

" _Hey, guys. How are you? What can I get for you today?"_

Jack smiled before saying, _"We're great Clara. Thanks for asking. I think we're all going to have the same thing today. Water with lemon and a Caesar salad with grilled chicken."_

" _Alright. Sounds good. I'll put that right in for you. It's great to see you all again."_

" _Thanks, Clara. It's great seeing you too."_

After talking and just enjoying each other's company for a little while, the food was served.

After they finished their meal, Abigail noticed they were there and went over to say hello.

" _Hello everyone, so good to see you. How are things going? Did you enjoy everything?"_

With agreement from everyone else, Elizabeth smiled, _"Hi, Abigail. We're glad to see you too. Things are going well. We definitely enjoyed everything. It was wonderful as always. Thank you."_

" _You're welcome. So, do you guys have anything fun planned for the rest of the day?"_

" _Yes, we do Abigail. Jack is actually taking me to the movie to see 'Forever My Girl' and Lee and Rosie here are taking a tour of the Spanish Moss Trail. After that, the four of us planned to go out to dinner at Wren Bistro. We've been hearing how great it is so we thought we'd give it a try."_

" _Wow. That's awesome. I'm sure you all will have a great time. I've heard wonderful things about that place. Let me know what you think. I've been meaning to eat there but haven't had a chance yet. Well, I wish I could talk longer but I've got to get back to work. It's so great to see y'all. Have a great day."_

" _We will, thank you. Hope you do as well and I'm positive we'll see you again soon."_

Shortly after the four of them left Wayback Burgers, Jack and Elizabeth arrived at the Hwy 21 Drive-in Theatre to see 'Forever My Girl'. When they arrived, Jack parked his Ford F-150 in reverse so that they could sit in the trunk and watch the movie without having to get out of the car.

As they were getting situated, Jack looked lovingly at Elizabeth. It didn't take long for her to catch him staring.

She looked back at Jack smiling, _"What?"_

" _Oh, nothing. Just thinking about how happy I am to be spending some quality time with my beautiful girl and how lucky I am to have her in my life."_

" _You are too sweet. I'm so happy to be spending some quality time with my handsome man. I'm so lucky to have you in my life too. I love you, babe."_

" _I love you too, honey…so much."_

A few seconds later, the music started signaling that the movie was about to begin.

As the movie started playing, Jack and Elizabeth cuddled up next to each other enjoying the closeness they shared.

Throughout the movie, they held hands, wrapped an arm around each other, fed each other pieces of popcorn, gave each other Eskimo kisses, and leaned their heads on each other's shoulder.

While holding hands, Jack would also occasionally squeeze Elizabeth's and rubbed his thumbs across them.

After the movie ended, they stayed in the spot that they were in for a few minutes before heading to Waterfront Park to enjoy a nice walk together in their beautiful home of Beaufort.

While Jack and Elizabeth had been at the movie, Lee and Rosie went on a tour of the Spanish Moss Trail.

On their walk through the Spanish Moss Trail, they talked a little about their childhood, what inspired them to go into the careers they have, and just enjoyed each other's company.

" _So, Lee. How did you get into law enforcement?"_

" _Well, ever since I can remember, I always loved the idea of serving others in some way whether it was from mission work, law enforcement, firefighting, or the military. I would see people around me doing those things and thought about how I wanted to be like one of them. When I was 13 or 14, I really became intrigued with law enforcement and knew that's what I wanted to spend the rest of my life doing. It's so rewarding and even humbling to be able to serve others. I definitely feel like it's my calling. What about you? How did you get into teaching drama?"_

" _That's awesome, Lee. I'm proud of you wanting to serve the community in such an honorable way. Ever since I was a little girl, I've loved acting. Some of my friends and I used to put on shows for our parents at my childhood home. When I got to be in high school and started participating in school plays, I knew I wanted to have a career that focused on acting and drama. After graduating from high school, I moved to New York to attend Juilliard then became a Broadway actress. I did that for about 2 years before I started missing home and got tired of the hustle and bustle of the city. I still wanted to be involved in drama in some capacity so I decided to move back to Beaufort and become a drama teacher at Beaufort Academy. I've been teaching the middle school students for about 2 years now and I love it. I couldn't ask for a better group of kids to teach."_

" _That is wonderful, Rosie. I'm happy for you and all you're getting to accomplish in your life. I'm sure the kids love you. Also, thank you for your comment. It means a lot."_

" _Thank you, Lee. I love them too and you're welcome."_

A little while later after Jack and Elizabeth had left the Hwy 21 Drive-in Theatre, they were on a nice walk at Henry C. Chambers Waterfront Park. As they were making their way over to "their swing," they started talking about the movie they had just seen. Once they reached "their" swing that overlooked the water, they sat and continued to enjoy each other.

" _So, Jack."_

Jack smiles as he puts an arm around her shoulder. _"Yes, honey?"_

" _What did you think of the movie? I know I loved it."_

" _I loved it too. I think my favorite part was seeing how much the two main characters loved each other and the life they made together."_

" _That was my favorite part too."_

" _So, Lizzie. What are some of your dreams for the future?"_

" _Other than teaching, I hope to someday still be living in Beaufort, have a family with the man I love, and become a published writer. What about you?"_

" _Well, dreams have been known to come true. Other than serving my community and the people of Beaufort, I hope to still be living here too and have a family with the woman I love."_

" _May I ask what this woman is like?"_

" _I'd be happy to tell you. She's smart, kind, compassionate, supportive, encouraging, as sweet as honey, and the most beautiful, amazing girl I've ever met."_

Elizabeth smiled, _"You never cease to amaze me. You're seriously the best boyfriend a girl could ask for."_

Jack gazed into her eyes while holding both her hands in his close to his chest. _"And you never cease to amaze me, Lizzie. You are the best girlfriend a guy could ask for. I pray every day that it's God's will for us to get married someday and to start a family together. I know we've only been dating for almost three months but my feelings for you keep getting stronger every day and I just can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else but you."_

Elizabeth continued gazing into his eyes smiling. _"I feel the same way. I pray every day that it's God's will for us to be husband and wife someday because I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else but you, either. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you, sweetheart."_

" _I love you too, babe."_

" _Jack?"_

" _Yes?"_

" _I was just thinking, our first Valentine's Day is coming up. Is there anything special you want to do?"_

" _I'm not sure. I'll give it some thought and let you know. As long as we're getting to spend it together, it doesn't matter what we do or where we go. I'll just be happy that we get to be together."_

" _I'm serious, Jack. I want this to be special for you."_

" _Lizzie, I'm just kidding. You're my girl and I want this to be special for you too. I actually have a few fun surprises planned."_

Elizabeth smiled, _"Ooh. Can you give me a little hint?"_

" _Elizabeth, honey. If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise. I promise it'll be special and worth the wait."_

Elizabeth chuckled, _"I know it will Jack. You make every single day special."_

" _You make every single day special too, Elizabeth."_

Jack then smiled back before kissing her on the head as they enjoyed their time together and thought about what amazing things were possible for them in the future.

Shortly after leaving Waterfront Park, Jack & Elizabeth met Lee & Rosie for dinner at Wren Bistro like they planned the day before. They all ordered water with lemon to drink while Jack ordered the 210 Burger, Lee ordered the Bistro Burger, Elizabeth ordered the Red's pasta with chicken, and Rosie ordered the Uptown Grilled Cheese.

Throughout dinner, they talked, laughed, and just enjoyed being together.

After dinner, Jack and Lee took Elizabeth and Rosie home since it was getting late. They walked them to the door and talked for a few minutes about how they enjoyed their day together before saying goodnight and that they would call them the next day.

Before they left, Jack & Elizabeth gave each other a kiss and said _'I love you'_ while Lee and Rosie gave each other a hug.

As Jack and Lee were leaving to head home in their own cars, Elizabeth blew Jack a kiss before heading inside with Rosie to get ready for bed.


	8. Love In The New Year Pt 2

Trust, Love, Happiness

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else in this story. All credits go to the Hallmark Channel, Janette Oke, Brian Bird, Michael Landon Jr., the actors, and the writers of this amazing show. No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter 8

 **February 13**

Around 8:30 am, Elizabeth finished her first lesson of the day, English.

After she finished the lesson, she asked her students to write a paragraph about something they loved to do.

While Elizabeth went back to her desk to put the finishing touches on her plan for the next lesson; Jack, Lee, Bill, Michael, & Doug were at the station doing some paperwork.

As Jack was working, his mind kept going back to his Girl and the plans he had for her for Valentine's the next day. He then thought about how he might need help so he got up from his desk and went to talk to Lee about his plan.

" _Hey, Lee."_

" _Hey, Jack. What's up, man?"_

" _I was just thinking about Valentine's Day tomorrow while doing some paperwork and wanted to know if you could help me with something."_

" _Sure. I'd love to help. I know you want to make this special for that sweet girl of yours so I'll do whatever I can."_

Bill, Michael, and Doug overheard the conversation between Jack & Lee and walk over to see what they're talking about.

" _Hey, guys. What are you talking about?"_

" _Nothing much, Michael. Jack was just asking me if I could help him with something for Valentine's Day for Elizabeth."_

" _That's awesome. Jack, if you need any more help, I'd be glad to lend a hand."_

Bill chimed in before Doug did as well.

" _You can count on me too."_

" _I'd love to help as well. Just let me know what I need to do."_

Jack then told them all about how he wanted to decorate Elizabeth & Rosie's kitchen like a restaurant and the living room like a home movie theatre and that he needed the three of them to help set up & one to pick up Elizabeth from school.

Lee smiled, _"Sure, we can do that. What do you need each of us to do?"_

" _Lee, is it possible for you to pick up Elizabeth from school or do you have plans with Rosie?"_

" _I was actually planning on taking Rosie out for a special dinner but I can still help set up."_

" _Ok, that's fine. Who is able to pick up Elizabeth?"_

Doug chuckled, _"I'd be glad to pick her up if you need me to Jack."_

Jack smiled back. _"Thank you for doing that for me, Doug. I appreciate it."_

" _No problem, man."_

Jack then continued talking. _"Since Doug is picking up Elizabeth, what I will need you three to do is help set up everything."_

Bill nodded, _"We can do that, Jack. Does lunchtime work to start setting up? I'll also give you the rest of the day off tomorrow to have a little extra time to get ready."_

" _That sounds great, Chief Avery. Thank you."_

" _Anytime Jack."_

A few minutes later, all the men went back to their desk to finish paperwork.

A few hours went by and noon came around. Jack decided to run by Wayback Burgers to pick up lunch for him & Elizabeth he had ordered before going to surprise her on her break.

When he arrived, Abigail & Clara saw him come in and went to say hello. He greeted them and stated he was coming to pick up lunch he had ordered for him & Elizabeth. He also mentioned his Valentine's Day plan and asked if they could help set up as well.

They gladly agreed and told him they knew Elizabeth would love it.

A few minutes later, Jack received his to-go order, thanked his two friends, then made his way out the door to head to Beaufort Academy to go see his Beautiful Girl.

After arriving, he checked in at the front office with Nancy Tucker then made his way to Elizabeth's classroom.

Elizabeth was just walking back inside her classroom from the side door after sending her students with her assistant teacher for recess when she saw Jack standing at the front door smiling.

" _Well, hey there handsome. What are you doing here?"_

" _Hey, beautiful. I was thinking about you all morning so I thought I'd come to see you and surprise you with lunch."_

" _That's very sweet. In fact, I've been thinking about you all morning too. I'm so happy you came. It was a wonderful surprise."_

" _I always love spending time with you no matter where and when. Are you hungry? I brought our usual from one of our favorite places."_

" _Yes, I am. Jack, you're the best."_

Jack showed his famous dimples, _"You're welcome, honey. I'd do anything for you."_

A little while later, they finished their lunch and were just talking and enjoying each other's company.

" _So how has your day been, Lizzie?"_

" _It has been going well. I gave my students a lesson on proper grammar, asked them to write a paragraph about something they love to do, & taught them about Daniel Boone and the 1775 Wilderness Road. How about yours?"_

" _That's awesome. I know you're doing a great job as always shaping those young minds. Other than having to do paperwork for a case, my day has been good as well. It would be a lot better if I could spend the whole day with you though."_

" _I feel the same way, babe. I love teaching and I love my students but sometimes I just want to spend all day with you. Only a few more hours and we'll be together again. By the way, thank you for the compliment. Means more than you know."_

" _Yes, I can't wait till this afternoon. You're also very welcome."_

A few minutes later, Jack got a call from Chief Avery about the guy involved in an abduction case they've been working on and he was needed. Jack told him that he was on his way and would be there as soon as possible.

When he hung up, Elizabeth asked, _"Who was that? Is everything ok?"_

" _That was Chief Avery. We just had a break in a case we've been working on and I have to go in for a while to take care of some things then I'll be back to pick you up from school."_

" _Ok. I wish you didn't have to go but I understand. I'm proud of you and your dedication. Just please be safe and thank you for lunch."_

" _You're welcome. I wish I didn't have to go either but I enjoyed having lunch with you. I will do my best to stay safe. I'll see you in a couple of hours. I love you."_

" _I love you too, sweetheart. See you in a while."_

They kissed before Jack left to head back to the Police Department.

A little while later, Elizabeth began teaching her math lesson. The first graders were learning basic addition and subtraction.

Back at the Police station, Lee & Michael brought in the suspect of the abduction case, Nate Tolliver after catching him at one of the local grocery stores with the young child he kidnapped.

As Lee & Michael were bringing Tolliver in, Jack & Doug brought in the young child in to ask her questions about who she was so they could contact her parents to let her know she was ok and to come to pick her up.

A few hours later after all Elizabeth's students had left for the day, she had just finished cleaning her desk when she saw Jack walk through the door.

" _Hi, Jack."_

" _Hi, Elizabeth. You ready to go?"_

" _Yes, I'm ready. Let's go."_

Jack then saw her trying to carry all her bags and books so he offered to help. _"Honey, how about you let me carry your bags for you?"_

" _That would be wonderful. Thank you, sweetheart. You are such a gentleman."_

" _You are welcome, Elizabeth."_

A few minutes later they left the school and headed to take a walk on the Spanish Moss Trail.

After Jack & Elizabeth went on a walk on the Spanish Moss trail, they headed back to hers & Rosie's house to spend a little more time together while Lee & Rosie were at dinner.

They played a few games of scrabble then sat on the sofa cuddling, talking, laughing, and just enjoying each other's company.

Shortly after Jack & Elizabeth started cuddling on the sofa, Lee was dropping Rosie off at home after having dinner with her at Wayback Burgers. He walked her to the door, told her he had a great time, and that they would talk the next day.

Rosie echoed what Lee had said then they gave each other a hug goodnight before Lee left to head back home.

After Lee left, Rosie walked inside to see Jack & Elizabeth together on the sofa. She smiled thinking about how happy she was for her two friends and the love they shared.

" _Hi, Jack and Elizabeth."_

Since they didn't see or hear Rosie come in, they both turned around and smiled before Jack started talking.

" _Hi Rosie, how are you? How was dinner with Lee?"_

" _It was wonderful. I always love spending time with him. He is such a great guy."_

" _He is. I'm so glad you both had a great time."_

" _Thank you, Jack. How was your afternoon & evening?"_

Jack & Elizabeth exchanged glances before Jack spoke up, _"Our afternoon & evening was great. We went on a walk on the Spanish Moss Trail, went to dinner at Panini's, then came back here, played a game of scrabble, and just relaxed on the sofa. It's always wonderful getting to spend time with my girl here."_

Elizabeth smiled then squeezed Jack's hand three times to say, _"I love you."_

Rosie also smiled, _"That is so great to hear. So glad you had a great day together. You guys are just too cute for words."_

Jack looked from Elizabeth to Rosie smiling. _"Thanks, Rosie. That's very kind of you."_

" _You're welcome. Well, it's been a long but great day and I'm getting sleepy so I'm going to head to bed. It was great seeing you, Jack. Goodnight and get home safely. I'll see you in a few, Elizabeth."_

Both Jack & Elizabeth smiled, _"It was great seeing you too, Rosie. Goodnight and I hope to see you soon as well."_

After Rosie went to bed, Jack and Elizabeth went out on the front porch to talk for a few before it was time for him to head home for the night.

" _Thanks for the wonderful afternoon & evening, Jack. I had a wonderful time like always."_

" _You're welcome, Elizabeth. You're my girl and there's no one else I would've rather spent that time with than you."_

" _Awe, I feel the same way, Jack. You make every moment we spend together special."_

" _You make me so happy and make every moment special too. I wish both of us didn't have to work tomorrow but I'm so glad we'll at least get some time together."_

" _I'm so glad too. Can't wait to spend our first Valentine's Day with you. I know it will be amazing."_

Jack stared into her eyes and smiled, _"Yes, it will."_

He took Elizabeth's hands in his and continued talking. _"Well, I wish I didn't have to leave but it's getting late and should probably head home. Chief Avery gave me another early shift tomorrow so I can leave early for the special occasion. I will call you in the morning and text you throughout the day when I can."_

" _I wish you didn't have to leave either but I know you have to. I'll talk to you tomorrow morning. Goodnight. I love you, handsome."_

" _I love you too, beautiful."_

With that, they gave each other a kiss before Jack left to head home and Elizabeth went inside to get ready for bed.

 **Valentine's Day**

While Elizabeth was teaching Social Studies, Jack, Lee, Bill, Michael, and Doug were at the Police station discussing the abduction case with Nate Tolliver.

After they finished, they all went over what needed to be done to help Jack with the perfect Valentine's Day for Elizabeth.

Back at Beaufort Academy, Elizabeth was putting the finishing touches on her next lesson when she heard a ding on her phone. She smiled when she saw who it was from.

" _Hey, babe. Just wanted to say that I've been thinking about you and hope you're having a great day. Can't wait to see you this afternoon."_

Elizabeth smiled again before responding back. _"Hey, sweetheart. I've been thinking about you too. My day has been good. Just wish I was spending all of it with you. I hope your day has been good too. Can't wait to see you."_

Jack was still working on paperwork when he heard a ding on his phone. He smiled when he saw that it was a reply from Elizabeth. He quickly responded to her message. _"I feel the same way. It won't be too much longer though, just a few more hours. I need to get back to work but I just wanted to check in real quick. I love you and will see you later."_

" _I love you too. See you later."_

A little while later, Abigail, Clara, Lee, Bill, Michael, and Doug were at Elizabeth & Rosie's house with Jack finishing helping him set up for his Valentine's Day with Elizabeth.

After they finished setting up five minutes later, it was time for Abigail, Clara, Bill, and Michael all headed back to work while Doug & Lee went to pick up Elizabeth and Rosie.

After Elizabeth had finished teaching her last lesson of the day, all of her students including Opal Weise approached.

" _Miss Thatcher?"_

" _Yes, Opal."_

" _We made you this card for Valentine's Day."_

Elizabeth was handed the card that said _'We love you'_ on the front and _'Best Teacher Ever'_ on the inside with all her students' signatures. She started tearing up after reading it. _"This is so sweet. Thank you. I love you all so much. You're the best students a teacher could ask for."_

After all of Elizabeth's students had left for the day, she worked on straightening her desk and classroom and got things ready for the next day so she could leave to spend the rest of her day with Jack.

As she was gathering her belongings, she saw Doug walk in the door.

" _Hi, Elizabeth. How are you?"_

" _Hi, Doug. I'm good. Thank you. How are you? What brings you here?"_

" _I'm great. Thank you. Jack said he was planning something special for you for Valentine's Day so he asked me to come pick you up for him."_

" _That's kind of you. Thank you, Doug."_

" _You're welcome. I'd do anything to help great friends. Are you ready to go? I know Jack is ready to see you."_

" _Yes, I'm ready to go and see Jack too."_

" _Ok, let's go. Would you like me to help you carry your books?"_

" _Sure. That would be great. Thank you."_

" _No problem."_

A little while later, Doug & Elizabeth arrived at hers & Rosie's house so he could drop her off to spend the evening with Jack. He walked her to the door and let her know he hoped she'd enjoy herself and it was good seeing her.

Elizabeth thanked him then gave him a hug before going inside to spend her evening with Jack.

When Elizabeth walks in, she saw Jack and what he set up. She smiled as she approached him. _"Hi."_

Jack smiled back and gave her a kiss, which Elizabeth gladly accepted. _"Hi."_

" _What's all this, babe?"_

Jack rubbed her arm then took her hands into his, _"Just a little something to show how much I love you. I wanted to make to make our first Valentine's Day together special so I set up the kitchen like a restaurant so I can make you dinner and the living room like a home movie theatre so we can have a small marathon of your favorite chick flicks."_

" _This is amazing, Jack. I love it and I love you. You're the sweetest boyfriend ever."_

" _I love you too."_

" _I'm going to go change clothes but I will be right back sweetheart."_

" _Ok. I'll be right here, honey. I'll go ahead and start dinner."_

Elizabeth kissed Jack before going upstairs to change.

A few minutes later, Elizabeth entered back into the kitchen where she saw Jack finishing up cooking dinner.

When he saw her, he walked over to her and kissed her once again. _"Wow. You look…you look gorgeous, Lizzie. I love this dress. It looks amazing on you & it really brings out the color in your eyes."_

" _Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself, stud."_

" _Thank you, honey. Dinner is almost ready. Are you hungry?"_

Jack then pulled out a chair at the table for Elizabeth.

" _Yes, thank you. You are such the gentleman."_

While Jack & Elizabeth were having dinner, Lee & Rosie were going on a walk on the Spanish Moss Trail.

" _How was your day, Rosie?"_

" _It was great. Thank you. Today I taught my students a little bit about stage direction and teamwork in the theatre. How was yours?"_

" _My day was great as well. Thank you. We came closer to finishing a case and I helped Jack set up everything at yours and Elizabeth's house for his Valentine's Day with Elizabeth. Thanks for letting me borrow your key to get in."_

They both chuckled, _"No problem. I know he appreciated all the help."_

" _I'm sure he did too. I was happy to lend a hand for such a good man like Jack. I have never seen him so in love than he is with Elizabeth. I'm happy for both of them though. They deserve it."_

" _I couldn't agree more. I'm happy for them as well & I feel the same way about Elizabeth's feelings for Jack. They are too cute."_

" _Yes, I agree."_

Lee pauses a moment before continuing. _"It's so beautiful out here."_

" _Yes, it is. This was one of my favorite places to come with my parents as a kid. I'm glad I've had a chance to spend a lot of time here with you lately."_

" _I'm glad I've had a chance to spend a lot of time here with you too, Rosie."_

They spent a few more minutes talking about some of their likes, dislikes, and hopes & aspirations are before Lee said, _"You know, I always have a lot of fun talking to you like this. It seems like we have a lot in common. We get along pretty well, don't you think?"_

Rosie smiles. _"Yes, we do have a lot in common and get along pretty well."_

Lee smiled and slowly took her hands, which she gladly accepted. _"Rosie, I really enjoy the time I spend with you and consider you an important part of my life. I can't help but have feelings for you past those of friendship, though. If you feel the same way, or think you could see me as a boyfriend, then I'd like for us to be a couple."_

" _Oh, Lee. I've been feeling the same way. I would love to be your girlfriend."_

" _You will?!"_

" _Yes, of course. I love you, Lee Coulter."_

" _I love you too, Rosemary Leveaux."_

They shared their first kiss before leaving to head to an early dinner at Saltus River Grill.

Back at Elizabeth & Rosie's house, Jack & Elizabeth had just finished dinner.

" _Dinner was wonderful, Jack. Thank you."_

" _It was my pleasure, Elizabeth. I know it's one of your favorites so I wanted to make it just for you on this special occasion."_

" _It is. You are so sweet. Thanks again. I actually have a gift for you. I will be right back."_

Elizabeth ran upstairs to get the gift then came back smiling as she handed it to him.

Jack opens the wrapped box to find a black Michael Kors stainless steel watch. He immediately put it on as he told her how much he loved it, _"I love this, Elizabeth. Thank you so much. I will always think of you when I wear it."_

" _I'm glad you love it, sweetheart. I actually have one more thing for you."_

" _Seriously?"_

Elizabeth nodded then pulled out a jar filled with notes that stated _'Best Reasons why I love you'_ and gave it to him.

As he read the notes, he started tearing up. The notes she wrote to him said, _handsome_ , _strong_ , _smart_ , _funny_ , _protective_ , _loving_ , _your dimples_ , _your love to serve and take care of others_ , _amazing horse rider_ , _amazing cook_ , an _amazing artist_.

After he read the last note, he took Elizabeth's hands and looked lovingly into her eyes, _"Elizabeth, honey. This is by far one of the sweetest things someone has ever done for me. You are the best girlfriend a guy could ask for."_

" _Awe, Jack. You are the most amazing man I've ever known. I just want you to know how much I love you."_

" _I love you too. I actually have a few things to give you too."_

" _Jack, you didn't have to get me anything. Just having you in my life is enough for me."_

" _I know but I wanted to. You are so special to me and always will be."_

Jack handed her the gifts along with a box of chocolates. The first gift was a stainless steel heart charm bracelet. The next gift was the same gift Elizabeth gave him, a jar filled with notes that said _'Best reasons why I love you'._

The notes to her said, _sweet_ , _beautiful both inside & out_, _kind_ , _wonderful teacher_ , _smart_ , _funny_ , _fun to be around_ , _have a great heart_ , _amazing role model_ , and _awesome writer_.

Elizabeth had tears in her eyes as she finished reading hers. She then shook her head and squeezed Jack's hands, _"This is so sweet, Jack. I love the bracelet & will think of you every time I wear it and I love the notes too. I will cherish them forever. Have I told you how amazing you are?"_

Jack chuckled _. "You might have once or twice but I don't mind hearing it again. I mean it when I say you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you very much."_

" _I love you too, Jack."_

About 15 minutes later, Jack and Elizabeth went to kick back on the sofa and watched a few chick flicks while Lee & Rosie were finishing dinner then going on a two-hour sunset cruise around the marina. The first movie was _'Love Actually'_ and the second was _'Legally Blonde'_. During both movies, they exchanged loving glances, held hands, put an arm around each other, and leaned their heads together.

By the time _'Legally Blonde'_ was over, they both had fallen asleep holding each other's hand. Elizabeth was laying her head on Jack's shoulder while Jack's head was leaned up against Elizabeth's head.

A little while later after Rosie arrived home & gently woke Jack & Elizabeth up, the three of them talked briefly before Rosie went to bed after the long but wonderful day she just had.

After Rosie went to bed, Jack and Elizabeth went outside to chat on the front porch before he headed home.

Elizabeth took Jack's hands into hers once again then smiled at him. _"I had such a wonderful time with you, Jack. Thank you for making this day so special and amazing. It's one I'll never forget."_

" _You're more than welcome. I had an amazing time with you too like always. It's a day I'll never forget either. I wanted to make this day special because you are special to me and always will be. I hope you never forget that."_

Jack pulled her close to him then wrapped his arms around her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck. " _I won't ever forget that, Jack. You will always be special to me too. You make me happier than I ever thought possible."_

" _Oh, Elizabeth. You make me the happiest man in the world just by being you and being in my life. I really wish I didn't have to leave but it's getting late and I should probably head home for the night. I will call you first thing tomorrow."_

" _Ok. Sounds great. Looking forward to talking to you then. Goodnight. I love you, sweetheart."_

" _I love you too, baby."_

They kissed goodnight before Jack headed home and Elizabeth headed inside for the night.

After Elizabeth got into bed, she picked up her journal that was lying on the nightstand and began to write down her thoughts about the day on paper.

" _Today was the best Valentine's Day and it's all because of Jack Thornton. He surprised me with a very delicious dinner, a homemade theatre, and two of the sweetest gifts. Jack is the sweetest boyfriend and I love him more than anything. He makes me feel loved and special. Every day, he shows me how much he loves me even in the smallest ways, which never happened in my previous relationship. As the days go by, I can't thank God enough for placing Jack in my life and the relationship that has developed between us. I pray every day that Jack & I will be able to spend our future together because I know that we're meant for each other but I leave that in God's hands. No matter what happens between Jack & me in the years ahead, he has a special place in my heart and I can honestly say that I feel completely comfortable and safe saying I love him. Jack Thornton is a blessing and he has my heart for eternity." _

After she finished writing, she put her journal back on the nightstand, put her head on the pillow, and fell fast asleep.


	9. Sparks of Love

Chapter 9

 **July 4** **th**

It was the 4th of July, which happened to be one of Elizabeth's favorite holidays and she and Rosie had planned to have a BBQ that evening at their house with Jack, Lee, and some of their friends.

From 11:00 am to 3:00 pm, Jack, and Elizabeth made plans to take her father's boat out near the Marina where William had worked. The couple wanted to have some alone time together before going back to get ready for their evening.

When they arrived at the Marina, Jack went to let William know that he and Elizabeth were there and made sure he had everything they needed before going out on the water. Elizabeth had followed Jack to see her father and thanked him for letting them spend a few hours on his speedboat, which she always enjoyed as long as she could remember.

"Hi, dad. Thanks for letting Jack and me take your boat out for a few hours. It'll give us some alone time before the BBQ tonight. You, mom, and Julie are still coming tonight, right?"

William chuckled, "Yes, dear. We will be there. Wouldn't miss it." Elizabeth hugged her father then she and Jack headed out to get the boat ready to take out to enjoy their alone time together.

Jack got into the boat first then helped Elizabeth get in. "Thank you, Jack." They both smiled at each other then Jack made sure everything was set to go before starting up the boat to spend the next four hours with his girl.

"It's so beautiful out here. When Julie and I were little, my dad would bring us out here all the time for a few hours and we would enjoy the time together and the gorgeous view. Believe it or not, when Julie and I were about 9 and 14 years old, my dad would make time in his work schedule to bring us and some of our friends out here and we would spend the day water tubing and water skiing. Charles and I were friends at the time and he would tag along as well. Being out here with you sort of brings back memories of being out here with my dad."

Jack loved hearing the things Elizabeth had to say especially when it came to her childhood and teen years. He didn't mind hearing about Charles as long as it wasn't about what he had done to her. Even though she knew Jack didn't mind her bringing up Charles, Elizabeth kept it brief then changed the subject. Charles and Elizabeth knew each other for years but after what he had done to her, she didn't speak of him much due to not wanting to visit or think about her past. Charles was in prison and she was safe and in love with her boyfriend. That's all that mattered not only to her but to Jack as well.

Jack continued to drive the boat while staying quiet but exchanged occasional glances with a smile each time with Elizabeth before responding. "Thank you for sharing that with me. I'm glad you feel safe talking to me about whatever is on your mind. You know, during the summers after Tom and I were out of school, my mom and dad would take us out to the lake in Clemson even overnight. There's actually a place down by the water in Pendleton called Twin Lakes Campground and we would take a family trip for a few days two or three times every summer and like when you were younger, we spent most of our days doing water sports. Tom and I were young teenagers when we started going there and we have a lot of cherished memories of being there with my dad."

Elizabeth smiled and noticed that Jack's demeanor changed every time he talked about him knowing he was missing him but was glad to know he had memories to hold on to. "Jack, maybe you and I should take a trip to Twin Lakes for a weekend and while we're there, we can do something to honor your dad. We can invite your mom and Tom to come too. What do you think?"

The man smiled and glanced over at this girlfriend while still driving the boat, "I think we can work that out. I know my mom and brother would love it too."

After the couple found a beautiful and quiet spot to stop the boat and enjoy each other, Jack stood up and took his shirt off. When he did, he set it behind the seat he was in and continued looking out at the water while holding Elizabeth's hand. Because of how attractive he was to her, Elizabeth couldn't help the thoughts she was having about him.

"Why in the world did Jack just take his shirt off? He knows it drives me crazy when he does that. It's a good thing he isn't looking right now because I can't stop staring. Oh, my goodness... my Stud is the most good-looking man I have ever seen in my life. His toned abs, 6-pack, muscles, and those strong arms I love being wrapped in. I should've brought a fan! My sweet man is so sexy!"

A couple of minutes after Jack took off his shirt and sat back down in the seat, Elizabeth decided to take off her bathing suit cover-up. Jack glanced over at his girlfriend and noticed what she was doing. She was so gorgeous to him and his thoughts concentrated on her beauty.

"Elizabeth's beauty kills me because she is so gorgeous! It is a good thing she isn't looking right now because I can't stop staring. Oh, my goodness...her curves, the way her swimsuit hugs her perfectly, her long legs, her toned muscles. My girl is so beautiful inside & out. She is amazing and I'm blessed to have her as mine!"

Around 12:30, Elizabeth and Jack pulled out their picnic basket and started eating the sandwiches that Rosie had made for them and some other things she had put in the basket along with the sandwiches.

The couple exchanged compliments about how the other was so cute and laughed after each one. They had also fed each other a little bit and a lot of Eskimo kisses were involved as well as a couple of intimate kisses. They enjoyed their four hours on William's boat and left to go back to Elizabeth and Rosie's to get ready for the BBQ that was being held at their house that evening.

 **6:00pm**

That evening, Abigail and her kids Cody and Becky, Pastor Frank, Bill, Michael, Doug, Molly Sullivan and her daughter Rosaleen, Jesse, Clara, Adam and Laurel with their daughters Jolene and Morgan-Rose, Cat and her kids Gabe, Miles, and Emily, and of course Jack and Lee spent time celebrating the holiday together.

Jack and Lee did the barbequing which they cooked hamburgers and hotdogs and the rest of the goodies that were put out were chips, dip, potato salad, sodas, veggie tray, meat & cheese tray with crackers, and a couple of desserts.

Everyone loved visiting with each other while eating good food and relaxing. The kids played so well together and they all knew each other from school too which made it even more fun.

While visiting, the adults mentioned their plans and all of them had fun things to look forward to. Jack mentioned that his plan outside of work was to spend time with his beautiful girl by going to the beach, seeing movies, and whatever else they could think of. Like Jack, Lee mentioned that his plan when not at work was to spend time with Rosie by taking her to different places such as museums, a couple of plays, and maybe the beach. Elizabeth and Rosie were sitting next to their men when it was mentioned so it made them even more excited about their summer. Teachers enjoyed their summer breaks too but for Elizabeth and Rosie, it was more enjoyable when they were able to spend time with Jack and Lee.

An hour later, it was dark and the fireworks had started. The kids were in awe of the colors and every detail they noticed about them. The adults enjoyed them too and laughed at the kids' reactions. About 20 minutes after the fireworks ended, Abigail, Adam & Laurel, Cat, and Molly rounded up their kids and all said their goodbyes and thanked Rosie, Elizabeth, Jack, and Lee for putting together such a wonderful evening. Pastor Frank, Jesse, Clara, Bill, Michael, and Doug followed and did the same thing as the others who had left first. Now that everyone was gone except for the two couples, the four of them were able to clean up and spend a little time together before the guys had to head home.

"We had a great time tonight. The food was wonderful and everyone was so enjoyable. Thanks for having us over, Girls. Both women smiled at their men and finished straightening up before they did anything else. Once they were done with everything, Elizabeth grabbed Jack's hand and took him outside on the porch while Rosie and Lee stayed inside wanting to give their friends some time alone.

"I had a great time, Rosie. Thank you for inviting us. You definitely know how to put a party or any event together whether or not it's a special occasion. I love you, my dear." Lee kissed his girlfriend, which Rosie gladly accepted.

"I love you too. I'm glad you and Jack were able to come and spend a wonderful holiday with us. We always love having you here. Thank you for helping with grilling the hamburgers and hotdogs." The couple kissed again and said their goodnights.

Jack and Elizabeth were on the porch alone and kissed passionately which both loved if they were, to be honest with themselves and each other.

"Thanks for inviting Lee and me to come over and celebrate one of your favorite holidays with you, Rosie, and our friends. I had a wonderful time being with everyone. However, my favorite part of the day was being alone with you on your dad's boat today. I love you, Sweetheart." Jack gave his famous dimpled smile and leaned in to kiss her again.

Elizabeth loved her man more and more as the days went by and couldn't help but smile when around him.

"Being alone with you on dad's boat was my favorite part of the day too. I'm glad we were able to do that before tonight. I always love the time that we spend together and I fall in love with you more and more every day. I love you too, Cowboy."

The couple kissed once again and enjoyed it just as always. They said their goodnights then Lee and Rosie came outside so the guys could leave for the night. The women kissed their boyfriends once more, then watched them get into their cars and drive away before going to bed. It had been a great holiday and it was a cherished one too.

 **2:00 am - July 5th**

Rosie was awakened by a cry and unusual noises coming from Elizabeth's room. She jumped out of bed hurrying to her best friend's room and what she saw happening in front of her broke her heart.

Elizabeth was having another PTSD Anxiety Attack like she had 9 months before but this time it was worse. She told Elizabeth that she was safe and it was her (Rosie) talking to her.

"Elizabeth, it's Rosie. You're safe and at home with me." Rosie felt tears coming on but she knew she had to keep herself together. Wishing Elizabeth had gone to see someone about the PTSD but didn't, Rosie didn't know what to do. She sat with Elizabeth trying to calm her down as much as she could until an idea came up.

She grabbed her cell from her shorts pocket and dialed Jack's number hoping he would pick up.

Jack heard his phone and when he saw who it was, he immediately answered it.

"Rosie? Everything ok?"

"Jack, sorry to wake you up at this hour. Elizabeth is having another PTSD anxiety attack and this time it's worse. I don't know what to do except stay here with her."

Jack jumped out of bed and started throwing running shorts and a T-shirt on.

"Stay with her and let her know I'm coming. Don't worry about letting me in. I'll use my key. Be there in 10."

Rosie hung up the phone and stayed with Elizabeth who was still having the anxiety attack.

"Elizabeth, Jack's coming over right now. He'll be here in a few minutes."

Even though she was still going through the attack, Elizabeth had heard what Rosie said about Jack but couldn't respond.

Ten minutes later, Jack pulled up to the house and grabbed the key he was given out of his pocket. He let himself in and immediately ran upstairs. He heard "Danny Boy" being sung from one of the rooms and could tell it was Rosie trying to calm Elizabeth down.

He slowly opened the door to the bedroom seeing his girl laying her head on Rosie's shoulder while she (Rosie) had her arm around her.

"Jack, you're here."

Jack smiled at his girl and walked over to the bed slowly not wanting to make Elizabeth uncomfortable. He had Rosie stay where she was just in case Elizabeth were to get nervous or scared.

"Hi, sweetheart. Do you mind if I sit down on the foot of the bed here? If not, it's ok."

Rosie looked at Elizabeth who looked at Jack.

"Jack, I want you to come, sit next to me. I'm ok and know I'm safe."

Rosie and Jack exchanged looks. "Elizabeth, why don't we have Jack sit where I am so he can be closer to you and I'll sit at the end of the bed?"

Elizabeth spoke up with a very slight smile, "That would actually help, thank you."

Rosie and Jack traded spots and Elizabeth let him hold her in his arms, as it was comforting to her as always. Jack and Elizabeth didn't say a word for a long time and she ended up falling asleep peacefully in his arms.

Jack knew that she knew she was safe and held her for a while longer before going downstairs to the couch not wanting to leave just yet. When he sat down on the couch, he broke down into tears just thinking about what his girl had just endured. At that moment, he realized how much he loved her and had decided that he wanted to marry her.

A few minutes later, Rosie came downstairs and saw Jack on the couch crying. She thought it had to do something with what had happened with Elizabeth but wasn't entirely sure.

"Jack, are you ok?"

Jack saw Rosie taking a seat across from him in the big chair.

"Uh, yeah. What are you doing up? I thought you went back to bed."

"I did but I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about Elizabeth. I just checked on her though and she's still asleep. She'll be ok, Jack."

Jack knew Rosie was right about Elizabeth being ok but it would take time.

"Rosie, I realized something as I was helping my girl just a while ago. I love her more than anything. She is my everything. I'm going to propose to her when the time is right."

Rosie smiled, "Jack, I think that is wonderful. Elizabeth is so happy with you and I can see you're the same way. Follow your heart and if that's making Elizabeth Mrs. Jack Thornton, then do it. You won't regret it."

Around 4:00 am once Jack felt like Elizabeth was ok enough for him to leave, he left to go home for a while to call into work to let him know he wouldn't be coming in for his day shift and tried to sleep for a little bit. Sleep was not coming easy for him so he got up and turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. He had planned on going back to Elizabeth's around 9:00 to spend the day with her.

Lee had gotten up at 5:30 since he had to work and when he went into the kitchen, he saw Jack's feet hanging off the arm of the sofa while watching tv. He walked over to him with his coffee in his hand.

"Hey, Jack. You alright?"

"Hi, Lee. Rosie called me at 2:00 this morning saying Elizabeth was having another anxiety attack and couldn't get her to calm down so I went over there to help out for awhile. I got home a little after 4:00. I called Chief Avery and told him I needed to take today off but I would work a double on my next shift to catch up for today. He gave me the time off and I'm going to be with Elizabeth today."

"Are Rosie and Elizabeth ok?"

"Yeah, they are. I did tell Rosie that Elizabeth is my everything and I will be proposing when the timing is right. I love her, Lee."

"Jack, I know you do. Follow your heart and if that's marrying Elizabeth, I encourage you to go for it. I know you won't regret it. Rosie and I have noticed how happy the both of you are when together and I think you're meant for each other."

Jack nodded with a smile, "That's what Rosie said. I know Elizabeth and I are meant to be together and I hope that when I ask her to marry me, she'll accept."

Lee chuckled, "She will, Jack. I guarantee it. There is no way she'll be turning you down. Anyway, I have to get ready for work." Lee walked away to get ready while Jack relaxed on the sofa a little bit longer then decided to go for a run before going to Elizabeth's.

 **9:00 am**

Jack arrived at Elizabeth and Rosie's house to spend the day with his girl. He had planned to surprise with her and Rosie knew not to say anything. Jack walked up to the door and rang the doorbell waiting to see if there was any response.

Elizabeth was home while Rosie had gone to work at a Vacation Bible School with the younger kids. Elizabeth answered the door and was surprised at who was standing there smiling at her.

"Hi, Elizabeth." Jack kissed her on the cheek and continued smiling his famous dimpled smile.

"Jack, hi. I didn't know you were coming over today. I thought you had to work."

"After what happened very early this morning, I called in and got someone to cover my shift. I wanted to spend the day with you because I was worried about you and thought you could use it."

Elizabeth was so blessed with having Jack in her life and how amazing he was with her.

"Sorry, please come in. Jack, you didn't have to call in and get someone to cover for you today. I'm fine."

Jack stepped inside and before anything else was said, he gently pulled her close and kissed her, which she accepted.

The man knew his girlfriend was drained and didn't want to push her to do much that day so he asked her if she wanted to go to the park to play frisbee for a few minutes then go to his place and watch a movie. Elizabeth was drained after what she had endured hours before but she knew Jack was looking out for her by getting her out of the house for a little bit then spending the rest of the day relaxing.

After Elizabeth finished getting dressed, the couple headed out with the Waterfront Park being their first stop where they played frisbee for about 10-15 minutes before they went over to his apartment. Lee was working a double and Rosie had plans after VBS so that gave Jack and Elizabeth some more time together without being interrupted.

Once they were finished playing frisbee, Jack and Elizabeth went to his and Lee's apartment and they grabbed a snack before sitting down on the couch to cuddle and watch a movie. The first movie they watched was "The Notebook" which happened to be one of Elizabeth's favorites. Jack held his girl close to him the whole time and were both completely relaxed as they watched the movie.

After the Notebook was over, the couple had chosen to watch another movie and made the decision to watch Miss Congeniality, which to Elizabeth's surprise was a movie Jack really liked. He didn't love it but he liked it. After what Elizabeth experienced very early that morning, it felt good to laugh especially since it was very much needed.

Once the second movie was over, Elizabeth had let Jack know that she was hungry and he was too so he made spaghetti and broccoli. After they were done eating, they chose to watch another movie, which was Sweet Home Alabama. Towards the end of the movie, Elizabeth feeling safe and comfortable while being held in her boyfriend's arms, fell asleep while Jack kept her close to him for the next hour and a half. While holding his beautiful girlfriend who was sleeping peacefully, Jack thought more about the proposal and knew in his heart that he was destined to be with the most beautiful and amazing woman in his life.

 **September 5** **th** **– Elizabeth's Birthday**

 **9:00 am**

Elizabeth stirred in her sleep waking up to her phone buzzing. She grabbed her phone from her table next to her bed and saw Jack had sent her a text.

"Good morning and happy birthday, Beautiful! Just finished my morning run but I will be there to pick you up in a little while. I love you and can't wait to spend this special day with you."

Elizabeth jumped out of bed and started getting ready for her special day with her boyfriend.

After Jack showered and dressed for his day with Elizabeth, he drove to her parents' house to ask them an important question before going to pick her up.

He got out of his truck and nervously walked up to the door and knocked waiting for Grace or William to answer. It didn't take long for one of them to answer which happened to be William with Grace behind him.

"Jack, it's good to see you. Please come in. How are you?"

Jack stepped inside the house before he responded, "I'm great. How are you both doing?"

"We're great as well." The couple headed for the living room with Jack following and they all sat down. Jack was nervous but his reason for being there was very important.

"Elizabeth told us about her anxiety attack a couple of months ago and she mentioned you were there for her. Thank you for taking care of her. We appreciate that someone special is there for her and loves her."

"It was an honor to be there so she could be comforted and know she was safe."

"So, what brings you by, Jack?"

"I came by to talk to you about something before I did anything to move forward with the important reason of why I'm here."

William and Grace had a feeling he was there to ask for permission to marry her but didn't want to say anything until they heard what Jack had to say. They had decided to give him their permission if it ever came to that point because they could see how much he loved her and vice versa.

Jack was still nervous but continued, "I love your daughter and I want to be there to take care of her, keep her safe and protected, and most of all, I will devote my life to making her happy. She's also a smart, beautiful both on the inside and out, strong, kind, compassionate, trustworthy, and dedicated woman. Those are some of the reasons why I love her so much. I would like to have your permission to marry her if you feel like we're right for each other."

The couple looked at each other, then at Jack. "Jack, we've noticed how happy and loved she is when you're together. We haven't seen her this happy even before Charles started mistreating her. William and I talked awhile back that if marriage was to come up, we give you our permission to move forward with marrying her."

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher. You can trust me on what I just told you. I really do love your daughter and that will never change."

"Jack, you call us William and Grace. Welcome to the family."

"William and Grace, thank you for your time to discuss this with me. It's very important and I'm honored to be your daughter's husband."

William, Grace, and Jack got up from their seats, shook hands, and said their goodbyes before Jack drove to Elizabeth's and Rosie's house to pick up his girl.

While Jack was on his way to pick up Elizabeth, he couldn't stop thinking about the conversation with her parents and how blessed he was to have their permission to marry the love of his life. Now he just had to plan the perfect proposal.

Jack arrived at Elizabeth's and Rosie's and hurried to the door as he was excited to see and celebrate his love.

Elizabeth opened the door and saw her boyfriend smiling at her with his famous dimples. She gave him a hug and a kiss, which Jack gladly accepted.

"Happy birthday, Beautiful. I hope you'll love what I have planned for your special day."

Elizabeth felt like she was the luckiest woman in the world because of Jack Thornton. She loved him more than anything, which he knew and she knew he loved her more than anything.

"Of course, I'll love it. Come on, let's go!"

Jack laughed then followed his girlfriend to his truck and stopped to open the door for her before climbing in on his side to head to Charleston.

On the way to Charleston, the couple enjoyed their time talking and laughing as usual.

"Jack, you're so wonderful and I love you so much. I don't know what you have planned for my birthday but whatever it is, I know I'll love it."

Jack smiled and looked at her, "You're everything to me and that will never change. I love you with all my heart."

The man and woman smiled at each other, then continued talking. While talking, they had the radio on and Elizabeth recognized a song called "I Swear" by John Michael Montgomery, which happened to be one of her favorites. The both of them started singing and intertwined their hands. Occasionally, they exchanged glances and both were happy just to be together. Also, as they sang, Elizabeth would rub his shoulder and neck and rest her hand on his thigh. Jack could tell that Elizabeth was already enjoying her special day and that was really important to him since she was his life and in his mind, he knew that Elizabeth felt the same way; that their love for each other would never change.

Around 11:30, Jack and Elizabeth arrived in Charleston and decided they were ready to eat lunch before continuing their day trip. The couple ate at a restaurant called Caviar and Bananas, which was downtown. After finishing their lunch, Jack asked Elizabeth what she wanted to do next and she wanted to shop a little bit so they found all different kinds of shops on King Street and spent a couple of hours browsing through them.

It was around 2:30 when the couple decided to walk down Rainbow Row, which was a famous historic tourist attraction. They enjoyed looking at the different houses and took a few photos. Jack mentioned to Elizabeth that he was really enjoying spending the day celebrating his girl. He was excited that he was given permission by William and Grace to marry their daughter and looked forward to celebrating their birthdays together for the rest of their lives.

From 3:30 to 5:30, Jack and Elizabeth went to Waterfront Park and the Pineapple Fountain then to see the Angel Oak Tree on John's Island. They also took a few photos at each place, which was enjoyable to do so as well. Once they were done at both places, Jack took her to a nice restaurant downtown called Slightly North of Broad where he also planned to give her the special gift he had purchased and gotten engraved with both of their names on it.

The food was delicious and enjoyed it. They talked about taking another day trip to Charleston and possibly coming back to the restaurant.

"Elizabeth, I've really enjoyed our day together and it has been fun celebrating you. I love you."

"You're so sweet. I love you too, babe."

Jack pulled the gift out of his pocket and smiled with his famous dimples as he handed it to Elizabeth.

"Jack, what is this?"

"It's something I purchased and had personalized."

Elizabeth smiled as she opened the gift and gasped when she saw a necklace with two hearts connected to each other and their names engraved on them.

"Oh, Jack. This is beautiful. Thank you so much."

Elizabeth teared up along with a smile as she stared at the necklace then glanced back at Jack. She was blessed with the man in her life and couldn't imagine being with anyone else. In a way, he had rescued her from another life she had lived and couldn't find the words of how happy she was when it came to Jack.

"You're very welcome, Bella. May I put it on you?"

The woman handed him the necklace and he came around behind her and put it on her. She held tightly to it and it was a very special gift from someone she loved and who loved her.

"It's perfect and so are you." Jack gently reached for both of her hands and held them as he rubbed his thumb across them. It was one of the ways he was affectionate towards her letting her know how much he loved her which Elizabeth knew.

After giving Elizabeth the gift, Jack paid the bill then they decided to head back to Beaufort. On the drive home, Elizabeth dozed off for a little bit while holding Jack's hand as he drove. She woke up about 20 minutes before they reached hers and Rosie's home, which they arrived around 9:30.

When they got to the house, Jack got out of his side and went around to open the door for Elizabeth. They walked up to the door holding hands and talked for a few minutes about how much they enjoyed their day before saying their goodbyes and Jack drove home.

Jack pulled her close to him and they shared a passionate kiss.

"I loved spending the day together and celebrating you, Elizabeth. I couldn't have enjoyed this day any better than being with you on your special day. Happy birthday once again."

"I feel the same way and thank you for such a wonderful day as well as the very thoughtful and special gift. I love you and that will never change."

Jack smiled with his dimples showing once again. "My love will never change for you either. I love you too and you're very welcome. I better get going since it's after 9:30 and I work a double tomorrow. I'll call or text you whenever I can though."

Elizabeth passionately kissed Jack once again before they both said goodnight and Jack headed home.

"That sounds good. Please be safe."

The couple knew that Jack's goal during every shift was to stay safe but in his career, he couldn't guarantee it.

"That's the plan. Well, I really have to go. I have to be up at 4:00 since my shift starts at 6:00. Goodnight and hope you sleep well. I love you."

Jack kissed her on the cheek then headed back to his truck as Elizabeth went inside for the night. Jack made sure his love was safe then started the truck and went home.


	10. God Gave Me You

Trust, Love, Happiness

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else in this story. All credits go to the Hallmark Channel, Janette Oke, Brian Bird, Michael Landon Jr., the actors, and the writers of this amazing show. No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter 10

 **October 4**

 _9:00am_

Jack had woken up and was enjoying the quiet. His phone loudly vibrated on the table next to his bed and grabbed it seeing that Elizabeth had texted him. As he read the text, he smiled.

 **"Happy birthday, Handsome! Just finished my morning routine and I will be there in a little bit. Can't wait to spend your special day with you. I love you."** After reading the text, he rolled out of bed and began getting ready, so he can spend the day with his love.

After getting dressed and ready for the day, Jack grabbed his wallet and keys and headed over to Elizabeth and Rosie's house. When he arrived, the three ate a light breakfast before Jack and Elizabeth left for the day. After they were done eating, the couple hit the road and Rosie left for VBS.

Elizabeth decided that she and Jack would go to Daufuskie Island to celebrate Jack's birthday. When they arrived at Daufuskie Island, the couple headed to Sea Island Trails to go on a horseback ride. An hour after the ride, they had lunch at Daufuskie Crab Co. and visited Daufuskie Island Historical Foundation Museum. The two of them enjoyed their day before heading back to Beaufort to spend the rest of Jack's birthday at Elizabeth's place.

Once they arrived at Elizabeth's place, Jack and Elizabeth played two games of Scrabble which Jack won and was excited. Elizabeth laughed seeing the excitement on his face as if he was a kid excited on Christmas morning. Elizabeth was blessed to have Jack Thornton in her life and prayed every day that she would become Mrs. Jack Thornton. Jack prayed for it too and hoped it would be in the near future that he would ask her to marry him. His deal was to wait until the timing was perfect to propose.

After cleaning up Scrabble, Elizabeth said to Jack while he was on the sofa flipping through channels, **"Babe, I'm going to make you dinner then we'll enjoy the rest of the quiet evening together. Rosie won't be back until late anyway so there will be no interruptions. Does that sound ok?"**

Jack got up from the sofa and walked over to his girlfriend, **"Sounds perfect."** He leaned in and kissed her which she gladly accepted.

Elizabeth got dinner going then before they knew it, the couple were sitting down to eat.

After they were done eating, Jack and Elizabeth cleaned up their dishes and silverware then went over to the couch, so Elizabeth could give Jack his gift.

She handed it to Jack and when he opened it, he became teary. In the nicely wrapped box that he had just opened, there was a bottle of Ralph Lauren Polo Black Cologne Bottle in it. What made him teary was that his father used to wear it before he died, and it was a cherished memory Jack had held close to him since he was 12 years old.

 **"Babe, I'm not sure what to say. My dad wore this until he died and it's something I always hold close to me. It's one of my favorite memories of him. Did my mom or Tom tell you about my dad and wearing Ralph Lauren?"** Jack was still teary and stared at the cologne thinking about his father.

 **"No one told me anything about your dad wearing it. My dad wears it and I've always loved the smell of it, so I thought you would too. I'm sorry if I upset you."**

Jack looked at his girlfriend thinking why he would be upset. **"Lizzie, you didn't upset me at all. This is a very special gift, and, in a way, I feel connected to my dad. Thank you for getting this for me. I love you so much."**

Elizabeth replied, **"I'm glad you love it. I love you too, babe."** The couple passionately kissed then discussed on what Jack wanted to do next which was to curl up on the couch together and watch 1 or 2 movies before he headed home.

When Elizabeth and Jack were settling down to watch a movie, Jack wanted to watch his favorite which was "Love Actually." Elizabeth had turned it on then the two made themselves comfortable on the sofa. Elizabeth curled up next to Jack and lay her head on his chest with one arm resting on his torso and the other she had on his chest next to her head. Jack put one of his arms around her and his hand of his other arm rested on top of Elizabeth's hand on his chest. The couple watched the movie as they cuddled up comfortably and neither of them wanted the night to end.

After the movie was over, it was 9:30 and Jack had to get home since he had a shift scheduled at 6am. Elizabeth walked him to the door and they both stood out on the porch for a few minutes with Jack thanking her for a wonderful birthday. They said their good night's and gave each other a kiss then Jack left to head home and Elizabeth went inside for the night.

As Jack drove home, he began praying that it would be the right time to propose to her very soon. What he had to figure out was what had to be done to make it happen and as romantic as possible. He would also enlist the help of his best friend and a couple of other people to help him make the moment as special and wonderful as possible.

 **October 10**

On the beautiful and cool Wednesday morning as they were getting ready, Elizabeth and Rosie were having one of their enjoyable morning conversations. **"Rosie, I can meet up for lunch today if you're available."**

Rosie chuckled, **"I'm actually taking the day off. Jack is helping me with something for Lee while he's at work. Jack doesn't have to work so we thought we would do what we have to before Lee gets off."**

Elizabeth wasn't sure if she was buying her best friend's story. **"I hope everything is alright. Is there something I can do to help?"**

Rosie smiled as she tried to think of a response that wouldn't give away the truth since she promised Jack she wouldn't say anything. **"Oh yes, everything's fine. Jack and I have it covered so we're good. Thanks for asking. Well, I'm off to do my errands and meet up with Jack. Have a good day and I'll see you later."**

Elizabeth wasn't sure what to think of the conversation that just occurred between the two of them. She shook it off, grabbed her stuff, and left for work.

A half hour later, Jack and Rosie met at Yost's Café for breakfast and to discuss the plan for what Jack's goal was for that day while eating some great food. They made sure they were in an agreement, finished eating, then left to go to their next stop.

Their next stop was The Jeweler's Bench where Jack was shopping for an engagement ring. He asked Rosie to tag along while planning so he could get an opinion both from a woman's perspective and as Elizabeth's best friend. After looking at the different rings for almost an hour, Jack settled on a ring and it was perfect for his soon-to-be fiancée. Rosie loved helping people plan things and most of the time she couldn't keep quiet. Knowing how important this was to not only Jack but to Elizabeth as well, she promised she wouldn't say anything and was also asked to think very carefully before saying something regarding what was going on. Even with the knowledge of Rosie not being able to keep secrets, Jack knew he could trust her to not say anything and that was important to him.

Late that morning, Elizabeth headed to her desk after teaching a Math lesson and giving her students their assignment. While she was working on some lesson plans for the rest of the school day, her phone buzzed, and she looked at it seeing there was a text from Jack. **"Hey, honey. Just wanted to check in. Hope your day is going well. I know you're doing a wonderful job shaping those young minds. I'll be there to pick you up at 3:15. Can't wait to see you. I love you."**

Elizabeth smiled at the text then looked up at her students to make sure they were doing ok before she responded to Jack. **"Thank you, Jack. You're so sweet. I hope you're having a great day as well. Can't wait to see you at 3:15. I love you too, Cowboy."**

Jack responded telling her he loved her, and they went about their day.

Around noon, Lee had finished his 2:00am to 12:00pm shift and was meeting up with Jack and Cat at her place to discuss the candles Jack was hoping Cat would make for him that he wanted to have for when he proposed to Elizabeth. After an hour of meeting and discussing his plan with the candles and paying for them, the three headed over to WayBack Burgers for lunch. While there, Jack noticed Abigail walk by. **"Hi, Abigail. How are you?"**

Abigail turned around and saw the three and walked to their table to say hi. **"Oh, hi. I'm great. How are you all doing?"**

Lee responded, **"We're all doing very well. We're actually helping Jack plan something very special and exciting."**

Before Abigail responded, Jack spoke up. **"Would you like to join us? We could use your help."**

Abigail accepted the offer to join them but had to check to see how things were going with her staff since she was off for the day. When she came back, Jack started explaining to Abigail what was going on. **"Abigail, on October 30th which will be one year since Elizabeth and I became a couple, I'm going to ask her to marry me. I'm taking her to Sanibel and that's where I'm going to propose. Cat is making candles and I took Rosie with me to pick out the ring this morning. Now we're discussing plane tickets, hotel, activities, and anything else that we need to take care of. Do you have any thoughts on this?"**

Abigail knew Jack would eventually ask Elizabeth to marry him but was thinking it would be longer than a year before he did. She ordered food as well as the other three then they discussed the details.

Right at 3:15, Jack was waiting outside the school for Elizabeth who was making way her out to meet him as she had looked forward to her time with him since early that morning. The couple had kissed before doing anything else. Jack then helped his girl get settled in the truck and made their way to Spanish Moss Trail for a walk before heading to Elizabeth and Rosie's house. While the two were spending time together, Rosie and Lee had met up and were spending time together as well. After their walk, Jack had offered Elizabeth to make her dinner when they got to hers and Rosie's place which she happily accepted. Elizabeth couldn't help but have more and more love for her boyfriend as time went by. She may not have always mentioned or showed it but that's how she genuinely felt about him. Jack genuinely loved her more and more as the days passed. They were both very happy and in love even though they were together for only a year. Anyone who knew them could see it was obvious of how they felt about each other.

After finishing dinner, Elizabeth had asked Jack what he wanted to do, and the couple decided on relaxing on the sofa cuddling while watching Netflix. Before they settled down, Elizabeth wanted to go change into her pajamas. **"Jack, I want to go change really quick before we settle down to watch a movie. I'll be right back."**

Once the woman left the room, Jack received a call from Cat. He quickly answered it hoping Elizabeth wouldn't hear anything. **"Hey, Cat. What's going on?"**

Cat chuckled, **"I'm done with making the candles. I can have them ready for you to pick up or be delivered on the 24th."**

Jack couldn't believe how quickly Cat made all 70 candles he ordered and paid for. **"That's perfect. How were you able to finish so fast?"**

Cat laughed at the question. **"I already had half of them made so didn't take as long."**

Jack was surprised. **"Ok that's great. Abigail and I will pick them up around 6:00pm if that works for you. She's going to keep them at her place and drive them to Sanibel for the proposal."**

The two friends finished their conversation with Jack hanging up quickly when Elizabeth walked back into the room. **"Who was that?"**

Jack had to think quickly and smiled hoping she would believe him. **"It was Michael. He needed some advice on girls. All good."**

Elizabeth just looked at him squinting her eyes a little bit and smiled slightly. She wasn't buying his story but knew that he was sticking to it. Knowing she wasn't buying his story, Jack didn't want to say anything else and instead went for his temporary "save" which was a kiss knowing she would accept it. He knew her too well since she did give in. In her mind, she couldn't say no even though she was starting to get suspicious. They kissed for a good minute or two then moved on to cuddling up on the sofa and watching Netflix. After watching a movie, it was late, and Jack needed to head home. Neither of them wanted Jack to leave but he had to. They said their goodnights to each other with a kiss and "I love you" before Jack got in his truck and left.

 **October 26**

 _5:30am_

Jack had arrived at Rosie and Elizabeth's to pick up his girlfriend for a very special trip. He had kept everything a secret and even though Elizabeth wanted to know where they were going, he wouldn't budge telling her, but she would find out that morning. Rosie answered the door and Elizabeth was behind her. She had just brought her luggage downstairs when she saw Jack. He had stepped in the house and kissed Elizabeth when she had approached him. **"Hey, Beautiful. Ready to go?"**

Elizabeth smiled looking back at Rosie then again at Jack. **"Of course, I am. Can't wait."**

The couple kissed again then said their goodbyes to Rosie.

 **"Enjoy your trip you two. Can't wait to hear about it. Safe travels and I'll see you next week."**

Rosie hugged both of them then Jack and Elizabeth took off in his truck once they loaded the luggage and made their way to the airport.

The couple arrived at the airport, went through security, talked a little bit before their flight number was being called then boarded the plane. Just a few minutes before take-off, the pilot came on over the speaker system and mentioned their planned destination which was Sanibel, FL.

Elizabeth looked at Jack and kissed him once she heard the pilot. She still had no idea about the purpose behind the trip, but she knew it had to be special especially since Jack wouldn't budge telling her anything.

A few hours later, Jack and Elizabeth arrived at the Sundial Beach Resort & Spa where they would be staying for the week in Sanibel. While Jack was getting them checked in, Elizabeth received a text from Rosie saying she hopes the couple would have a great time and couldn't wait to see them just like she had stated earlier that morning when saying goodbye.

After getting settled in their suite and having dinner at Slice of Paradise, Jack and Elizabeth went back to their room for the night to relax. Jack had brought his guitar and wanted to play a couple of songs for Elizabeth. The first one he played was "I'll be" by Edwin McCain and the second was "God Gave Me You" by Blake Shelton. Elizabeth loved listening to Jack play and sing. While he did, the couple exchanged loving glances occasionally and Elizabeth rubbed his back which made both of them smile. They enjoyed being together and Jack couldn't wait to propose in just a few days.

Once Jack finished playing, he and Elizabeth were both tired and decided to go to bed. Since their suite was one room which meant there was only one bed, Jack let Elizabeth have the bed and he would sleep on the sofa. As he grabbed a pillow and blanket, she spoke up. **"Jack, I don't want you to be uncomfortable sleeping on the couch so come sleep here with me. As long as we don't do anything, it'll be fine."**

Jack respected Elizabeth and wanted to be a gentleman so of course he wasn't going to pressure her into doing anything and also not make her feel uncomfortable. **"Babe, it's ok. I don't mind sleeping on the sofa. I respect you and don't want to make you uncomfortable in any way."**

Elizabeth smiled knowing he meant what he said. **"Jack, I wouldn't have said anything if I didn't mean it. Please, come share the bed with me. I'm perfectly fine with it."**

Jack hesitated for a minute then realized Elizabeth was right about her not saying anything if she didn't mean it. He then slipped into bed and they talked a little bit before falling asleep.

 **"Jack, what are you looking forward to while we're here? I can't wait for our walks on the beach and making wonderful memories with you."**

Jack smiled, **"I can't wait either and I'm also looking forward to the Historical Museum. I've wanted to go there for quite a while now. What I'm looking forward to the most though is the memories we'll make and I'm positive they'll be treasured. I guarantee you this will be a wonderful trip."**

Elizabeth still wasn't sure about why this trip meant so much to Jack but what mattered to her was being with the man she loved and enjoying every moment of their time together.

Elizabeth was starting to fall asleep and Jack could tell so before she did, he wrapped his arm around her and they gave each other a goodnight kiss along with saying they loved each other before both falling asleep. This was just the start of a very special and memorable trip.

 **October 28**

 _8:30am_

Jack and Elizabeth had both woken up an hour earlier and discussed briefly that they were hungry but didn't want to move. Jack got out of bed and made Elizabeth get up, so he could take her out to breakfast at Sea Breeze Cafe before doing what they planned that day. While at breakfast, Jack and Elizabeth ran into Abigail. Jack knew she was coming but Elizabeth didn't as it would ruin the special event. **"Abigail! What are you doing here?"**

Abigail looked at Jack who was trying not to give away any indication that something was going on. Abigail had to think quickly, **"My brother lives here, and I came to visit him since he's moving to Montana next month."**

Elizabeth never heard Abigail mention any siblings and it seemed way too quick of a response as she also seemed a little nervous, so she wasn't buying her story. The couple finished their conversation with Abigail as well as their meal and headed out for a bike ride around the resort.

After their bike ride, Jack and Elizabeth went to the Bailey Matthews Shell Museum for a couple of hours then had lunch at The Clam Shack - New England Seafood.

The couple enjoyed their time at the museum and lunch then went to tour the Sanibel Historical Museum and the Sanibel-Captiva Conservation Center. They spent a couple of hours at each place then went to have dinner at Thistle Lodge Beachfront Restaurant.

Before going back to their suite, they took a moonlit walk on the beach near the restaurant. **"Jack, it's so beautiful out here. I really enjoyed our day together as always. Can't wait to see what else happens on the rest of our trip."**

Jack so wanted to tell her what was coming but he didn't want to ruin it, so he very briefly agreed then changed the subject.

 **October 30**

 _9 am_

It was the one-year anniversary since Jack had asked Elizabeth to be his girlfriend and he couldn't wait for that night to come as he had planned a very special night for his girl.

The couple made their way to Lighthouse Cafe for breakfast then went shopping at Sanibel Outlets for a couple of hours. Jack loved watching Elizabeth contentedly browse through the items in the stores and somehow it made him feel good inside. He wasn't sure why he felt good but maybe it had to do with Elizabeth feeling happy and safe when it came to leaving the house. Before she had met Jack, she didn't feel safe or comfortable while not home, so it was good for both of them to experience what they were in that moment. After shopping for a couple of hours, they had an early lunch at Sanibel Cafe then went to Lighthouse Beach Park and take a walk.

While they were out, Jack was looking for the perfect spot to propose but did it while talking with Elizabeth and without her noticing. They held each other's hand and intertwined their fingers while looking at each other occasionally. **"I can't believe we've been together for exactly one year today. Where does the time go? Hope we stay together for a long time."**

Jack had to figure out what to say in response once again without giving anything away. Before he could say anything, Abigail showed up while walking down the beach as well. **"Abigail! We see you once again. Are you enjoying your brother?"**

Abigail smiled, **"Hey. Yes, I am enjoying my visit with him. How are you two, today?"**

The couple looked at each other and smiled, **"We're doing well. My girl and I are enjoying each other especially with it being our one-year anniversary since we became a couple."**

The three of them talked for another minute or two then parted ways.

 **"Jack, do you think it's strange that Abigail is here the same time we are, and she claims she's visiting a brother she has never even mentioned?"**

Jack couldn't figure out how to respond to Elizabeth and her questions without giving anything away. He felt like she had already known something was going on and was trying to trap him into saying something.

Elizabeth did know something was up but had no idea what was waiting for her that night.

 _1pm_

Jack and Elizabeth made their way to the spa at the resort where they were staying. Jack had told her they were doing a photo shoot for their one-year anniversary to cover what was really going on. He had talked to her about doing a spa day and she went for it. When they arrived, Elizabeth smiled at Jack who smiled back at her.

 **"Thanks Jack for dropping me off for my much-needed spa day. I'll see you back at the suite tonight. I love you."**

Jack responded, **"I love you, too. Enjoy your spa day."**

They gave each other a sweet kiss then Elizabeth was taken for the first thing on the list which was a massage. Jack stayed an extra few minutes to pay for everything without her knowing. He thanked the lady at the desk after getting the payment taken care of and went to freshen up before heading to the beach to set everything up with the help of Abigail.

After changing clothes and doing whatever else he needed to freshen up, he received a quick text from Lee wishing good luck and had no doubt in his mind that Elizabeth would say yes and how happy he was for them. Jack sent a quick text back thanking him then left to meet Abigail for the big night.

 _4:00 pm_

Elizabeth wanted to try a new haircut. She ended up getting a cut, style, retouch on her roots, coloring which she had chosen very dark brown almost black, shampoo then a blow dry.

When her hair was done, she loved the new cut and style on her as well which was a bob cut on the longer side.

Elizabeth couldn't wait for what she thought was a one-year anniversary of dating photo shoot. She thanked the ladies who did all of her treatments then left to go to the suite and get ready for the night.

 _6:30pm_

Jack headed to the suite to pick up Elizabeth for their special night. When he entered the room, he was hit by the beauty of the woman he loved. Jack's heart melted as he looked up and down at the sight before him. Elizabeth knew he was admiring her and would say something eventually. She smiled and waited patiently as he tried to find the words to express what he was thinking. **"Wow, Elizabeth. You look absolutely beautiful. I love the length and color of your hair too."** He caressed her cheek then kissed her. **"I love you."**

Elizabeth smiled, **"Thank you. You look pretty handsome yourself and I love you too."**

Jack thanked her with another kiss and they left the room making their way to the beach.

A few minutes later, Jack and Elizabeth arrived at Lighthouse Beach Park where

Jack was going to propose and had made Elizabeth believe they were there for the photo shoot which wouldn't last much longer.

Elizabeth smiled and became teary as she took in the beautiful sight in front of her. **"Jack, what is all this?"**

Jack grabbed Elizabeth's hand and gazed into her eyes with the love he felt for her. **"Just a little something to let you know how much I love you."**

Elizabeth didn't let go of Jack's hand and expressed what was on her mind. **"I can't believe you did all this for me. It's beautiful and so sweet. I love it and love you even more. You're so amazing, darling."**

Jack replied immediately, **"Thank you, honey. I'm so glad you love it. You're amazing too and deserve the world."**

Elizabeth and Jack walked over to where a big heart was formed by candles then she saw a bottle with a message and picked it up. **"Jack, what's this?"**

Jack smiled knowing this was the moment he had been waiting for. **"It looks like a message in a bottle. I wonder who it's from and who it's for. Would you like me to read it, sweetheart?"**

Elizabeth smiled as she looked at Jack. **"How'd it get here? Did you write it?"**

Jack looked at Elizabeth then down as he took the message out and didn't say anything.

Elizabeth had a feeling something was up, **"Jack, what's going on?"**

Jack opened the message and took one of Elizabeth's hands rubbing her fingers with his thumb while gazing lovingly into her eyes. **"Honey."**

Elizabeth then caught on to what Jack had up his sleeve. **"Oh, my goodness. Jack, is this really happening?"**

Jack continued holding Elizabeth's hand rubbing her fingers with his thumb and gazed into her eyes as he started tearing up himself while reading the message. **"Oh, Lizzie. My dear sweet Lizzie, where do I even begin? From the moment we met, I knew there was something special about you and that God had put you in my life for a reason. I also prayed that we would become friends and that God, and His will would bring us together as a couple in the future. I didn't want to push or force it on you though because of everything you went through in the past with Charles. You were and still are the most soft-spoken and sweetest woman I've ever known. To this day, I still don't understand how anyone could live with themselves treating you like Charles did. It breaks my heart every time I think about it. I'm so glad I met you when I did and so happy to be standing here in this beautiful place with the most amazing beautiful woman in the world. It's so crazy to think that exactly one year ago I asked you to be my girlfriend. I've loved every moment spent with you and all the memories we've made this past year, but it doesn't even come close to the amount of time and the memories I want to spend and make with you in the future. I can't wait to see what amazing things God has planned for us next. I want to be able to wake up with you in my arms, look into your gorgeous blue eyes and see your beautiful smiling face every day. I will be the one person you can always count on, the one who will encourage and support you, the one who will share your joys and disappointments, be a shoulder to cry on when you're sad, the one who will wrap their arms around you, hold your hand, and tell you everything's going to be ok when you're worried or scared, the one who will laugh with you till it hurts, the one who will protect you when you feel like you're in danger, the one who will always respect you, the one who will always make you feel loved and cherished, and the one who will be by your side in every single thing. There is not one single day that goes by that I don't think about you. You are the first thing on my mind when I wake up and the last thing on my mind when I go to sleep. I never want to live one second, one minute, and not even one day without you. I want to spend every moment with you for the rest of my life. I can't even put into words how special you are to me. Nothing in this whole world will ever be more precious to me than you. I love you from the bottom of my heart, to infinity and beyond, to the deepest depths of the ocean, and with every ounce of my being I can possibly give. You're my best friend in the whole world and I can't and won't live my life without you. Your sweet man,**

 **Jack."**

Jack was done reading his message and Elizabeth, still teary, couldn't help but smile while burying her face in her other hand not being held by him without saying a word.

Jack started tearing up a little again while still holding her hand, **"Sweetheart, look at me. You're my life and mean everything to me."**

Elizabeth couldn't say anything because of all that was happening at that moment. She continued smiling and couldn't break her gaze with Jack.

Jack didn't break his gaze either with her and kneeled on one knee to ask her the question he had been wanting to ask for quite some time. He still held onto her hand and pulled the little box out of his pocket with his free hand then opened it revealing the ring. **"Elizabeth Brooke Thatcher, will you take a walk with me for eternity?"**

Elizabeth was then able to respond verbally while nodding her head, **"Of course I will. Yes."**

Jack then stood up and picked Elizabeth up off the ground as she lifts one foot up then wraps her legs around his waist, they passionately kiss, and gaze into each other's eyes. **"I love you so much, babe."**

Elizabeth was still in Jack's arms with her legs wrapped around his waist while running one of her hands through his hair. **"I love you so much sweetheart. Ahh, we're engaged. I can't believe it. Is this a dream?"**

Jack smiled and put Elizabeth back down, so they can stand in front of each other. **"No honey, this isn't a dream. We're really getting married. I'm so happy you said yes. I can't wait to be your husband and spend the rest of my life with you."** He caressed her cheek and ran his fingers through her hair with one hand while resting his other hand on her waist then on her back.

 **"Jack, there is no way I would've said no. There's no one else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with. I can't wait to be your wife."** After that statement, she kissed him again.

Jack gently grabbed her hand and slid the ring onto her finger.

Elizabeth stared at the ring. **"Jack, it's beautiful. I love it. I still can't believe this is real. You're so amazing. I love you."**

She was able to stop the tears and now they were starting again as she thought about how happy she was with Jack then buried her head on his chest.

Jack wrapped both of his arms around her rubbing her back while giving her multiple kisses on the top of her head, her forehead, and temple without either of them saying anything.

Just minutes after the couple became engaged, Abigail jumped out taking pictures to congratulate them and let them know how happy she was for them.

Elizabeth slowly started putting the pieces together of why Abigail was in Sanibel. She told Abigail she was surprised but excited to have her there to witness of what just happened.

Abigail briefly explained Jack had pulled her in from the beginning of the planning and couldn't say no to helping him in any way she could. She then said her goodnight to the newly engaged couple and mentioned that they would talk when they returned from their trip.

Once Abigail left, Jack led his fiancée to a table where it had two chairs facing the ocean as a candlelit dinner waited for them. The whole time they ate, they held hands which never departed and enjoyed each other's presence.

After eating and spending a little more time at the beach, they headed back to the resort to relax and enjoy each other as they had just taken their relationship to the next level.

Jack got into bed after getting his pajama pants and a t-shirt on with Elizabeth sliding into bed next to him just seconds after putting on her pajama pants and a t-shirt as well.

Jack stayed on his back with one arm behind his head while his fiancée rested her head on the right side of his chest as she was positioned on her left side.

Once she got herself comfortable, Jack put his right arm around her and brought his other arm down and rested it on his stomach as he held her hand that was resting on his chest before grabbing it.

 **"Jack, I'm still in awe of how you prepared for tonight. It was so romantic and beautiful. I don't understand how you were able to keep it a secret."**

Jack chuckled, **"It was torture to not say anything because of your statements and questions about being together for a long time and our future. I wanted to respond but couldn't since I didn't want tonight to be ruined for you, so I had to steer our conversations in a different direction until I proposed."**

Elizabeth smiled as she listened to her fiancée. She then looked at him and responded, **"You did an amazing job with everything including steering our conversations in a different direction. I love you and couldn't be happier."**

Jack kissed her temple and held her close to him. **"I love you too and can't wait for the day we become Mr. & Mrs. Jack Thornton."**

 **To Be Continued...**


	11. Finally Pt 1

Trust, Love, Happiness

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else in this story. All credits go to the Hallmark Channel, Janette Oke, Brian Bird, Michael Landon Jr., the actors, and the writers of this amazing show. No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter 11

 **January 19** **th**

 **10am**

It was the day of Jack and Elizabeth's engagement party and they were heading to do their engagement photo shoot with the pictures being taken by a friend of the Thatcher's. When the couple arrived at the first location of the photo shoot which was Spanish Moss Trail, they met up with Carson Shepherd and began taking the pictures. Carson did one pose of them taking several photos. After an hour doing the photos at the first location, the three of them went to Waterfront Park and did the rest of the photos there which took another hour.

 **12:30**

After the photo shoot and thanking Carson, the couple headed to Yost's Café to meet up with Lee and Rosie for lunch to spend time with them and discuss a little bit about the minor wedding details. Jack and Elizabeth were still not quite sure yet of what to do with the big details such as their attire, color schemes, and such. The good thing was they had friends and family who were willing to help plan the whole wedding and make it special. The offers were accepted and even though planning the wedding was overwhelming to them, some weight had been lifted from their shoulders which helped them relax a little bit over the next three months.

 **6:00pm**

Jack and Elizabeth were in his truck kissing with the intimacy intensifying. Before the intimacy started, he had gently grabbed her face and slightly ran his arm up and down her back as he leaned in to kiss her. Elizabeth moaned as the intimacy intensified and was enjoying every second of it. Jack had his arms around Elizabeth's waist and kissed her shoulder and neck. **"You look so beautiful, sweetheart. I'm so lucky to have you."** He then kissed her lips long & deeply.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and pausing after every sentence to kiss him. **"Thank you, darling"** She kissed his chest. **"You look pretty handsome yourself."** She then moved to his neck. **"I'm so lucky to have you too."** Both of his cheeks and nose were next. **"I can't wait to be your wife."** She kissed his lips again even longer and deeper than before.

He softly moaned while they kissed, **"Mhmm. Oh, Elizabeth. I can't wait to be your husband."** He gently stroked her cheek with one hand while rubbing her back with the other as he gazed into her eyes. **"I love you so much, babe."** Jack made his way to her lips once again.

Elizabeth did the same as Jack by softly moaning while continuing to kiss and spoke pausing every other word. **"Oh Jack, I love you too so much."** She kissed him long and hard while running her hands through his hair with one hand and caressing his cheek with the other. **"Don't stop. I'm enjoying this."**

Jack couldn't help but laugh. **"You're so cute. I don't have a problem continuing as long as you're comfortable."**

Elizabeth pulled away slightly and gazed into his eyes. **"Jack, when I'm with you, I completely trust you and enjoy every second together. So yes, I feel comfortable doing this."**

Jack gazed back into her gorgeous blue eyes then continued kissing. They got caught up in their intimacy for a while longer before realizing what time it was. Their engagement party started at 6:30 and it was a little after.

 **"Jack, the party started 5 minutes ago. We need to head over."**

Jack put his keys in the ignition then looked back at Elizabeth. **"What are we going to say if we're asked why we arrived a little late?"**

The couple was still planning their wedding and Elizabeth came up with a cover story using the wedding. Neither of them would admit the truth to anyone so it was best to use their wedding as a cover story. **"We can tell them we got caught up booking the venue and working on our registry. Babe, everything will be ok."**

The man smiled knowing he could trust his fiancée on what she had just said. He put his truck in reverse and drove to the Marina.

 **7:15pm**

Jack and Elizabeth arrived at 6:45 to the party. About five minutes or so after arriving, almost everyone had asked them what made them late. The couple was thankful that their cover story worked like a charm since they stayed consistent and knew no one would believe the truth. They enjoyed talking to each of their guests and at the same time, were relieved that one thing was about to be crossed off their wedding to-do list. It wasn't anything personal to anyone as the list gradually shortened. It was overwhelming to them but knew all that was going on was worth it in the long run. The biggest thing was the list growing shorter meant they were getting closer to becoming Mr. & Mrs. Jack Thornton.

 **7:20pm**

While Jack and Elizabeth socialized with their guests, there was a sound of a glass clinking and everyone stopped what they were doing to pay attention to the person speaking. **"May I have everyone's attention please?"**

" **Welcome, to Jack Thornton and Elizabeth Thatcher's engagement party. If you don't know me, my name is William Thatcher and I am Elizabeth's father. I'd like to make a toast to the happy couple. When Elizabeth first told her mother, Grace and me about Jack, the way she described Jack made both of us smile. She has never talked about another man the way she talks about Jack. She told us how special, loved, and respected he makes her feel every single day. She also described him as incredibly kind and how much of a gentleman he is, and how he is just all around, the most amazing man she'd ever met. When Grace and I first met Jack, we knew everything Elizabeth said about him couldn't have been more, right. Every time we see them together, it just gives us more and more proof how perfect they are for each other. The amount of love and care they have for each other shines through every time."**

As William gave his toast to the happy couple, Jack and Elizabeth smiled as they had one arm around each other's waist and Jack moving his hand up and down rubbing her back.

" **Elizabeth, my dear. I'm so glad you have found a man like Jack who makes you feel loved, cherished, respects you, and most importantly is strong in his faith and puts God first in everything on a daily basis. Jack, thank you so much for everything you've done and treating Elizabeth the way she deserves to be treated. I know you will continue to do so for the rest of your lives. You are a wonderful man and we're so happy to have you join our family. We love you both very much and pray for many blessings in this new chapter you'll soon begin together. Congratulations to our happy couple, Jack & Elizabeth."** Everyone raised their glasses saying congratulations with Jack and Elizabeth's names following.

Elizabeth had butterflies in her stomach as their engagement was being celebrated. After the toast was made and everyone went back to carrying on their conversations, Jack gave his fiancée a double kiss then set their glasses down. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and Jack had one arm wrapped around her waist and caressed her cheek. The couple also stared into each other's eyes and smiled as they felt their love become stronger in that moment. Jack gave his famous dimpled smile that was only meant for her. **"I can't wait for our special day where you become Mrs. Jack Thornton. I love you."**

Elizabeth continued smiling, **"I'm looking forward to becoming Mrs. Jack Thornton. I love you so much."**

The couple leaned in and kissed again then talked to their close friends and family for a while longer before the party ended.

After Jack and Elizabeth thanked their guests for coming to celebrate their engagement and everyone left, the couple headed into the kitchen to talk a little bit with her parents and Charlotte before taking off.

 **"Well, mom, dad, and Charlotte. Thank you so much for the wonderful party to celebrate Jack and me. We really appreciate you hosting it."**

The couple smiled at the three adults in the room then at each other. Elizabeth then went over to her father and hugged him. **"Dad, thank you so much for the very sweet toast. Means a lot to us."**

William was incredibly thankful to see that a man was treating his daughter well and the happiness that could be seen in her eyes. **"You are welcome, my dear."** He looked at Jack and smiled. **"Jack, you have no idea of how thankful Grace and I are to see a man like yourself take a genuine interest in our daughter and treat her well. We can't thank you enough for taking care of Elizabeth the way you have been."** The five adults engaged in conversation for a few more minutes before the two decided to head out.

Before leaving, Jack pulled his mother to the side. **"I'm glad you were able to make it, ma. Wouldn't have been the same without you. I know dad would've wanted you to come and I'm positive he's happy you did."**

Charlotte smiled at the thought of her late husband and their oldest loving how much they were alike. **"Thank you, son. I'm glad I came, and I know your dad wouldn't have wanted it any other way. You be safe out there and take care of Lizzie."**

Jack hugged his mother who loved it when he did. **"I love you, ma. I'll call you later."**

Charlotte fixed the collar of his jacket which made him laugh. **"I love you too, son. Now, go on. Get out of here."**

Jack chuckled at his mother and went to get his fiancée who was just finishing up talking to her parents. **"Are you ready, babe? I have your jacket."** He let the three adults finish what was going on between them then helped Elizabeth with her jacket before saying their goodbyes and heading to Waterfront Park to have some alone time.

About ten minutes later, Jack and Elizabeth arrived and headed to their bench which was their spot at Waterfront Park.

Elizabeth sat down then Jack followed. Before doing anything else once he sat, Jack put his arm around her and she leaned against him resting her head on his shoulder. The couple was completely relaxed even after being a little overwhelmed for most of the evening.

 **"I'm honestly glad the party is over. Don't get me wrong. I love our family and friends but between being engaged and all the wedding planning, it's a little overwhelming sometimes."**

There was a silence for a minute then Jack turned to face Elizabeth as he smiled and rubbed her fingers with his thumb.

 **"You know, I was just thinking. After tonight, it's only two months until you become my wife. I can't wait, babe."** He continued smiling at her while rubbing her fingers with his thumb and ran his fingers through her hair with the other hand.

Elizabeth smiled at the thought of becoming Mrs. Jack Thornton in the near future. **"I'm dreaming of the day you'll make me your wife. I can't wait either. I love you."**

Jack said he loved her back and they kissed before continuing their conversation while enjoying each other. Jack and Elizabeth talked about the wedding some with it mainly being who should be a part of their bridal party.

 **"We need to figure out our bridal party and who will officiate us. I was thinking for my side, I would have Rosie as my maid of honor, Abigail, Julie, and Clara as my bridesmaids then have Opal as the flower girl."**

Jack thought for a minute about who he wanted on his side. **"I think you chose the perfect ones for your side."** He paused as he kept thinking of who he would choose. After a couple of minutes, he spoke up.

 **"I'm thinking of having Lee as my best man, Doug, Michael, and Tom as my groomsmen then have Philip as the ring barrier."**

Elizabeth thought he came up with the perfect men and young boy for his side. **"I think they're perfect."** Another bout of silence fell between them before Jack expressed his thought of who the officiant should be.

 **"What about having Pastor Hogan as the one to officiate us as Mr. & Mrs. Jack Thornton?"**

Elizabeth thought the Pastor was the best one to pronounce them as husband and wife. **"I can't think of anyone better."**

Jack slightly nodded then leaned in closer to kiss her. **"I love you."**

Elizabeth gazed into his eyes. **"I love you, too."**

The couple intertwined their hands and stayed at the park a little bit longer before Jack took her home.

January 26

 **8:00am**

Jack and Lee had to work a shift that morning and as they ate breakfast before leaving, Jack asked his best friend an important question. **"Lee, I have something I want to talk to you about."**

Lee looked up, **"Sure. What is it? Everything ok?"**

Jack chuckled, **"Yeah, everything's fine."** He then sighed deeply and continued. **"Lee, you've been my best friend since we were 10 years old. You were there for my brother, mom, and me when my dad died which was the hardest thing I've ever been through. You're not only my best friend but you're also like a brother to me."** Lee smiled as he continued to listen to his best friend. **"Elizabeth and I talked about our bridal party and I was wondering if you would be my best man. I can't think of anyone else better than you."**

Lee responded, **"Of course I will, Jack. I'd be honored to stand next to you to witness such a beautiful moment in yours and Elizabeth's lives."**

Jack loved that his best friend admired Elizabeth and he couldn't wait for that special day to come where the love of his life would become Mrs. Jack Thornton. The guys cleaned up after themselves then headed out the door to begin their shift.

Like the guys, Elizabeth and Rosie were also having breakfast and talked about how they were going to spend their day. They had decided to spend a little bit of time working on wedding details then go shopping and possibly get pierced. As they were finishing up, Elizabeth told Rosie she wanted to talk to her about something significant. **"Rosie, I have something I want to talk to you about."**

Rosie smiled knowing something good was about to be said. **"I'm all ears."**

Elizabeth laughed every time her best friend said that knowing how she was. Elizabeth proceeded to finish what she wanted to say. **"You've been my best friend since we were 4 years old. You've always been there for me especially after everything that happened with Charles which was the most difficult thing I've ever experienced. You're not only my best friend but you're also like my sister."** Rosie continued smiling as Elizabeth kept talking. **"Jack and I talked about our bridal party and I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor. I can't think of anyone else I would rather have to take part in that special role in my wedding as I become Jack's wife."**

Rosie was honored to be asked to take part in such a significant event and gladly accepted Elizabeth's request. **"Oh, Elizabeth. That's very kind of you. I would love to be your maid of honor. You're also like a sister to me and I would do anything for you in any way I can."**

Elizabeth smiled and thanked her best friend for taking part in hers and Jack's wedding then they cleaned up before starting to work on more wedding details.

While the guys were at work, Rosie and Elizabeth were at the house discussing some wedding details before heading out for a couple of hours for a girls' day.

" **Elizabeth. Have you and Jack talked about the venue location yet?"**

Elizabeth smiled, **"We decided to have it at the Carriage House at Magnolia Plantation in Charleston. We also chose Pastor Frank to be our officiant too."**

Rosie thought her best friend and Jack were staying on top of things and could visualize the wedding being romantic and breathtaking.

" **Rosie, what do you think of the people we have on our guest list so far? We have you, Lee, Jack's brother Tom, Charlotte, Abigail, Cody, Becky, my parents, Julie, Clara, Michael, Doug, Philip, Opal, and of course Pastor Frank. We just started our list, so we'll add more people. We still have time to do that though."**

Rosie responded, **"That's a great start. I know you and Jack will have a very special wedding regardless of who comes. Oh, Elizabeth. I can't wait to witness the amazing moment of you and Jack becoming Mr. & Mrs. Jack Thornton. It'll be wonderful."**

Elizabeth smiled, **"Thank you, Rosie. That means a lot to Jack and me. I'm glad you and Lee will be there standing up there with us to witness our beautiful and significant start to the new chapter of our lives."**

The two women chuckled then discussed a little more about the wedding before heading out for a fun day which included meeting Lee and Jack for lunch.

Not long before leaving the house, Elizabeth pulled out her cell and sent a text to Jack.

Jack was sitting at his desk doing paperwork for a case when heard a ding on his phone. His face lit up when he saw that it was a text from his Elizabeth.

" **Hey, babe. I know you're at work, but I've been thinking about you and just wanted to check in. Hope you're having a great day. I love you and can't wait to see you in a few hours."**

After reading the message, he sent a response back. **"Hey, sweetheart. I've been thinking about you too. Thank you for checking in. Other than missing you, it has been a good day. Hope you're having a fun day with Rosie. Can't wait to see you at lunch. I love you."**

Rosie was talking to Elizabeth when both of them heard another ding on Elizabeth's phone. She smiled as she saw Jack had sent a response. **"I miss you too and yes, it has been a great day for me as well. Since Rosie accepted my offer to be my maid of honor, she has been helping with some wedding details before we do a little shopping then meet you and Lee for lunch."**

Jack couldn't focus on his paperwork as he hoped his love would reply and his face lit up once again when he saw there was another text waiting from her. He then sent another response back. **"That's awesome. I asked Lee this morning if he would be my best man and he said he would. Just 83 days until eternity. I can't wait to become your husband, honey."**

Elizabeth was excited when she read Jack's text letting her know his best friend would be his best man. She knew it meant a lot to Jack too. **"That's wonderful! Yes, 83 days and counting. I'm dreaming of our day as I become Mrs. Jack Thornton, darling. It'll be amazing and special."**

Jack wished he could talk to her longer, but he couldn't since he was at work. **"Yes, it will be without a doubt. I wish I could talk longer but I need to get back to work."**

Elizabeth was missing her fiancé. **"I wish you could too, but I understand. Jack, I'm proud of you and please stay safe. I love you, handsome."**

Jack was missing his girl as well and couldn't wait to see her in a few hours. **"Thank you and I will do my best. I'll see you soon. I love you too, beautiful."**

Just as Jack was getting back to his paperwork, Lee looked up from his paperwork he was working on and noticed the smile on Jack's face. **"Thornton!"**

Jack was startled but still had a smile as he thought about Elizabeth. **"What's up, Lee?"**

Lee slightly chuckled, **"Oh, nothing. I just know that look."**

Jack chuckled as well. **"What look are you talking about, Coulter?"**

Lee couldn't help but laugh. **"You know, that look you get when you're thinking about, talking to, or with Elizabeth."**

Jack smiled and nodded, **"Yes, I was just texting Elizabeth. She was just checking in to see how my day was going. I love that woman so much and can't wait to make her my wife."**

Lee knew how much Jack was in love with the Soon-to-be Mrs. Jack Thornton. **"I'm so happy for the both of you, Jack. You two deserve all the happiness in the world."**

Jack responded, **"Thanks, man. That means a lot to both Elizabeth and me."**

Michael and Doug were at their desks and overheard the conversation between the Officers. They decided to speak up and let Jack know what they thought about his upcoming marriage to Elizabeth. **"We're happy for y'all too, Jack."**

The officers loved that he and his fiancée were getting more love and support as time went by. **"Thanks, Michael. Thanks, Doug."** He paused before continuing.

" **Since we're talking about the wedding, there's actually a question I wanted to ask the two of you."**

Michael and Doug looked at each other then at Jack. Michael responded, **"Sure. What is it?"**

Jack smiled at his close friends. **"Would the two of you like to be my groomsmen? I consider the both of you as my very close friends and Elizabeth and I would love if you would be a part of our special day."**

Michael and Doug accepted Jack's offer and thanked him for offering. They had also told him that they were looking forward to it.

" **You're very welcome. I'm so glad you both are going to be a part of our bridal party on the special day."** Jack paused then proceeded. **"Well, let's get back to work. We have reports to finish."** Lee agreed, **"Yes, we should. It won't be long before lunch time though."**

With that, Jack, Lee, Michael, and Doug got back to work on a robbery case they were trying to finish solving.

After Rosie and Elizabeth finished planning some more wedding details, they left to go spend a couple of hours shopping then getting their nose pierced. Ever since they were young, they wanted to get their nose pierced but waited until they were ready. At 25 years old, the girls were finally ready and went for it. They loved their piercings and couldn't wait for Jack and Lee to see them.

While waiting for the girls to meet them for lunch at WayBack Burgers, Jack and Lee who were still in their uniforms grabbed a booth and talked about their plans for the rest of the day. They had shared their plans then saw the girls walk towards the table and take their seats. Fifteen minutes after Clara took their orders, she brought them out to the four adults and they enjoyed themselves as usual.

After lunch, Jack and Elizabeth went to look at apartments or townhouses for them to live in when they came back from their honeymoon in May. The couple was getting more and more excited about being married and couldn't wait to spend the rest of their lives together. While Jack and Elizabeth were looking around town at places, Lee decided to take Rosie kayaking which was her first time and she ended up loving it. The two of them enjoyed each other as always and stayed out on the water for a couple of more hours before they moved on with the rest of their day.

 **5:30pm**

After Jack and Elizabeth looked at different places for them to live in once they returned from their honeymoon, they went to run a couple of errands then decided to go to Elizabeth and Rosie's place to put something together for dinner, discuss more wedding details, and hang out.

As the couple started making their way to the porch, they held hands with their fingers intertwined. Before they even thought about going inside, they both turned facing each other with Jack wrapping his arms around his fiancee's waist while she wrapped his arms around his neck. They smiled and gazed into each other's eyes with the sentimental love they had for each other.

 **"So, Lizzie?"**

Elizabeth didn't look away from the hazel eyes that were staring into her gorgeous blue eyes and kept smiling. **"Yes, darling?"**

Jack chuckled, **"Did you get a nose ring?"**

Elizabeth laughed. **"Yes, I did. Rosie and I both got one after we finished shopping before we met you and Lee for lunch. Do you like it?"**

Jack still smiled with his famous dimples only meant for his girl and caressed her cheek then her nose where the ring was with his thumb. **"Do I like it? Babe, I love it! You're so adorable, you can pull off anything."** After he finished what he had to say in response, he kissed her nose where the ring was a few times.

The woman couldn't stop smiling and did her signature "nose scrunch" while playing with the hair at the back of his head. **"Thank you, Jack. You know, you're quite adorable yourself especially with those dimples."** She paused to kiss each dimple then continued. **"I have one sweet and amazing man here."**

Like Elizabeth, Jack couldn't stop smiling and gently leaned her against the front door and pulled her as close as possible before running his hands up and down her sides. He then responded to what she had just said. **"I have one sweet and amazing woman here. I love you, sweetheart."**

The woman still had her arms wrapped around his neck while continuing to play with his hair at the back of his head. **"I love you too, cowboy."**

The couple then passionately kissed while Jack unlocked and kicked the door open then closed it after walking inside and making their way to the sofa, so they could continue their make out session. Staying pure until marriage was something they both valued their whole lives so during their make out session, the clothes stayed on.

However, in just three months, their passionate intimacy could be taken to a much higher level. If they were to be honest with themselves and each other, Jack and Elizabeth were looking forward to those beautiful, private, intimate moments between them once Pastor Frank officiated them as Mr. & Mrs. Jack Thornton.

Jack and Elizabeth had just finished dinner and wanted to go over some more wedding details. Even though they appreciated the help from their families and friends, there were times where it was just the two of them and didn't feel as overwhelmed when discussing what needed to be done.

Elizabeth was looking over some of the details on their list. **"Babe, we still need to pick a first dance song and a photographer. Any ideas for either of those?"**

Jack immediately thought of the perfect person for the photographer. **"What do you think about Carson being our photographer? He did an excellent job with our engagement photos and Grace said he's the best photographer here in Beaufort."**

Grace and William became close friends with Carson not long after their oldest moved out for college. The couple had only met with Carson twice, but he seemed like such a great guy and they both loved his photography. **"I'll call Carson tomorrow and talk to him about it. Now, what about our first dance?"**

Jack smiled as the perfect song came to mind. **"Have you heard of Speechless by Dan & Shay?"** The woman smiled and nodded as she wondered if that was the song Jack wanted to choose. **"So, what do you think of that being our first dance song?"**

Elizabeth leaned closer towards Jack and kissed him before pulling away to respond. **"Speechless it is."**

The couple kissed again then Jack pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Tom's number to talk to him about something, but he put it on speaker, so Elizabeth could hear too. Tom's phone rang twice before he answered.

 **"Hey, Tom! It's Jack and Elizabeth's here too. How's it going, little bro?"**

Tom laughed, **"Hi, Jack and Elizabeth! Doing well over here. How are you, love birds?"**

Elizabeth stifled her laugh and looked at Jack who was doing the same thing as he rolled his eyes. **"We're doing great. Glad you are too. So, Elizabeth and I have been talking and with you being an important part in our life, we would love for you to be a part of our special day as one of my groomsmen. What do you say?"**

Tom felt honored that his big brother would ask him to stand up there with him as Jack married the love of his life. **"I'd be honored to be one of your groomsmen. Just let me know the details I need to know, and I'll be there. Well, I have to leave for work in ten minutes so I'm going to have to let you go but I'll call you when I get a chance. I love you both."**

The couple told Tom they loved him too and said their goodbyes before they called Julie.

Elizabeth had her phone and put it on speaker for the same reason Jack did when he called his brother. Julie's phone rang three times before she answered.

 **"Hey, Julie! It's Elizabeth and Jack. Say hi, Jack."**

Jack chuckled, **"Hi, Julie."**

Elizabeth laughed, **"Anyway, how is it going with you, Sister?"**

Julie being bubbly as usual responded, **"Hi, Jack. I'm doing wonderful. How are you?"**

Elizabeth nudged Jack to answer her sister's question. **"Doing great. Elizabeth has something she wants to talk to you about."**

Elizabeth looked at her fiancé and smacked him on the arm which made him laugh softly then she turned her attention back to the call with Julie still on the other end. **"So, Jack and I have been talking and you're a very important part of our life and we wanted you to know we would love for you to be a part of our special day as one of my bridesmaids."**

There was not even a second of silence when Julie squealed in excitement. **"Oh, I would love to! It's going to be so romantic and breathtaking."**

Jack and Elizabeth laughed as they heard Julie squeal and talk about how it would be so romantic and better than a romance novel. While listening to Julie go on a little more about the whole romance thing, Jack and Elizabeth were amused and tried not to give it away knowing that if they did, she would keep going on about it. The couple didn't have all night to listen to Julie ramble, so Elizabeth finally interrupted and told her she and Jack needed to get some stuff done. The three of them said their goodbyes and the two of them finally released their laughter they had been holding in.

Elizabeth held out her hand with the beautiful engagement ring Jack had placed on her left ring finger three months before and they both admired the beauty and significance of it. **"Jack, I just can't get over how beautiful this ring is and that it's mine. In just three months, our dream of becoming Mr. & Mrs. Jack Thornton will finally come true. I can't wait for our special day."**

They kissed, and Jack gently grabbed her hand and kissed the finger with the ring on it before he replied. **"This ring is leading us to a very special day where I make you my wife and we will be taking our walk for eternity as Mr. & Mrs. Jack Thornton. I'm dreaming of that day. I love you, beautiful."**

Elizabeth's heart melted from Jack's sweet words and still couldn't believe she would be his wife in the near future. **"I love you too, Stud."**

They kissed then made their way over to the sofa where they cuddled up and briefly passionately kissed. After a half hour or so of watching TV, they both fell asleep with Elizabeth's head resting on his chest while he placed one of his arms around her shoulders and he gently held Elizabeth's hand in his other hand. Even though she was asleep, Elizabeth felt herself completely relaxed with the knowledge that she was 100% safe with the love of her life holding her close to him. Like his girl, Jack was asleep too but could feel that she was completely relaxed and comforted as she was held closely against him in a loving and protective manner.

 **9pm  
**  
Rosie was dropped off at hers and Elizabeth house by Lee after spending the day with him. When she walked in and saw Jack and Elizabeth asleep on the sofa, her heart melted as she admired the couple and their love for each other. She could tell that Elizabeth was completely relaxed and felt safe with Jack as they slept.

She let them sleep a little bit longer before waking up Jack since she knew he and Lee had to work a double shift starting at 5:00am.

While giving them a little more time to sleep, Rosie went to her room to change and do her night routine. When she finished, she went back to where Jack and Elizabeth were and gently woke them up. The couple woke up and Jack had to leave since it was late and needed to be up early.

He grabbed his belongings and Elizabeth walked him to the door. Rosie told Jack goodnight then the couple went outside on the porch and said goodnight to each other with no one else around.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Jack's neck while he had his arms around her waist just like earlier that evening. **"I hate the fact you have to leave but I had a wonderful day with you as always. I'm counting down the days until we become Mr. & Mrs. Jack Thornton and won't have to leave each other anymore. I love you, Jack."**

Like his fiancée, Jack was also counting down the days until he made her his wife. **"I had an amazing day with the love of my life as well. I don't want to leave you either but that'll end in three months when we're officially Mr. & Mrs. Jack Thornton."** Jack looked at the time on his phone and even though he didn't want to leave her, he had to. **"I should go. I need to get a few hours of sleep since I start my double shift at 5:00 tomorrow morning. I'll text you when I get home. I love you."**

 **"I love you too, Jack. I'll be waiting for your text. Please stay safe."**

Jack nodded and smiled, **"That's my plan."**

The two kissed and put their foreheads against each other as they both smiled and stayed like that for a minute or two. Jack then pulled away and headed to his truck needing to get home. Once he was in his truck, he waited to make sure Elizabeth was safely inside then left.

April 3

The wedding was now just 17 days away and Jack, Elizabeth, and their bridal party except for Opal and Philip were heading to do their final fittings for their attire before they all went to lunch at Q on Bay.

William who was needing to get his final fitting, accompanied the guys while Charlotte and Grace tagged along with the girls since they needed to have their fittings done too.

William, Lee, Doug, Michael, and Tom had theirs done first before Jack had his finalized. Like Jack and the guys, Grace, Charlotte, Abigail, Rosie, Clara, and Julie got theirs done before Elizabeth had gotten hers.

As Jack was in the middle of his, the guys except William started teasing him about the excitement for the honeymoon. Jack's face turned red since his soon to be father in law was in the room.

Tom asked his brother if he was excited and before Jack could respond, the guys started singing, **"Get Down Tonight"** by KC and The Sunshine Band.

At that moment, he was embarrassed and wanted to kill his brother and three closest friends for singing it especially with William in the room.

A little while later, Jack was finally done and more than ready to see his fiancée for lunch then spend the rest of the day together.

While Elizabeth was still getting hers done, Rosie told her how beautiful she looked in her dress and that once Jack caught sight of her walking down the aisle, he'll think he's in heaven.

After finishing her statement, Julie started talking about how the wedding would be more romantic and beautiful than the romance novels she was known to read. The other girls including Elizabeth rolled their eyes and started laughing as she kept babbling about it which lasted a full 20 minutes.

Once Julie had it out of her system, Nosy Rosie then started talking about the honeymoon wanting to know every single detail of what Jack and Elizabeth had planned.

Like Jack, Elizabeth turned red in the face and told her best friend it was just between her and Jack and no one needed to know.

Truth was that all of the women in the room knew one of the things that would take place once the newlyweds were able to have their private and intimate time together. Surprisingly, instead of Rosie continuing on after being told it wasn't anyone's business, she ended up changing the subject.

Elizabeth was relieved that the subject changed and they all continued talking about different things until everything was finished and they were able to leave.

Like Jack, Elizabeth was more than ready to see her fiancé for lunch and spend the rest of the day with him. It was something both of them had been looking forward to all morning and it wouldn't be much longer before they were able to make that happen.

After the women and men finished with their final fittings, they all met for lunch at Q on Bay before parting ways to do their own thing for the rest of the day.

Once everyone was done eating and parted ways, Jack and Elizabeth spent some time shopping and that included purchasing small gifts for their bridal party. The wedding was just 17 days away and the couple couldn't wait for their special day to arrive. Not having anything planned after shopping, Elizabeth thought the two of them could go to hers and Rosie's place and spend the rest of their day there, but Jack had something in mind. He had taken her on a romantic carriage tour around Beaufort. Elizabeth's love for her fiancé grew stronger every day and couldn't wait to become his wife.

While on the tour, the couple decided to go to Jack and Lee's place to watch some Netflix, talk, and relax on the sofa together. They got to the apartment and settled once the decision on what to watch was made. Elizabeth rested her head on Jack's chest and he wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders and held her close to him. With his free hand, he gently grabbed her hand that was resting on his chest next to her head and rubbed his thumb along her fingers. It was one of his ways of being affectionate towards her and she loved it. **"Jack, thank you for today. I had an amazing time with everything we did especially the carriage ride. You're definitely as the Romance Doctor."**

Jack laughed, **"You're welcome and I take your term of being a Romance Doctor as a compliment even though I don't see myself that way. I do things for you because I love you. I don't do them to earn a title or be well-known for something. I'm just a guy who loves his girl."**

Elizabeth looked at him smiling which he then showed his famous dimples. They passionately kissed and as always, it was enjoyable to the both of them. **"I love you so much, Jack. I can't wait to become your wife in 17 days."**

Jack felt the same way. **"I love you too, Lizzie. I can't wait for us to finally become Mr. & Mrs. Jack Thornton in just a little over two weeks."**

Another passionate kiss took place before they turned their focus back to what was on Netflix. A few hours later, Jack woke up Elizabeth who had fallen asleep an hour before as she rested against him. He hated that he had to wake her because it meant that he had to take her home. He wished their wedding day would come faster so neither of them had to leave the other. It was something they both dreaded but knew their special day would end that part of their relationship. Before leaving the apartment, Elizabeth made sure she had all of her belongings and let Jack know she was ready to go home.

Once they arrived at Elizabeth and Rosie's house, Jack walked Elizabeth to the door and said goodnight to each other which included a passionate kiss. As always before heading home, Jack made sure Elizabeth was safely inside for the night. Protecting others had always been in Jack's nature which was one of the reasons why he decided to go into Law Enforcement as his choice of career. Since he met Elizabeth, he found himself to be even more protective and by making sure she was safely inside for the night every time he dropped her off, that was one of the many ways he knew on how he could protect her.

April 12

 **8:30am**

It was the Friday of the Bachelor and Bachelorette weekend and Jack wanted to take his girl out to breakfast since he wouldn't be seeing her until Monday after dropping her off once they finished their meal at Yost's Café.

Jack had parked down a few blocks from Rosie and Elizabeth's house since he and Elizabeth wanted to have some time together without being interrupted. What Elizabeth didn't know is Jack had something set up and he definitely didn't want his fiancée's best friend to interrupt them in any way.

He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Elizabeth to let her know he was waiting for her a few blocks away.

" **Hey, sweetheart. I'm just letting you know I'm here to pick you up. I'm parked a few blocks down from the house. Meet me there? Can't wait to see you."**

Elizabeth was in the living room reading when she heard her phone ding. She looked at it and smiled as she saw it was a text from her fiancé.

" **Hey, darling. Yes, of course I'll meet you there. Can't wait to see you either."**

Elizabeth went to find Rosie to tell her she was taking off with Jack. **"Hey Rosie, Jack just texted me saying he's here to pick me up for breakfast so I'm heading out. I hope you have a great morning."**

Rosie looked up from what she was doing and responded to her best friend. **"Thank you, Elizabeth. I hope you have a great morning too. Tell that sweet man of yours I said hello."**

The woman grabbed her purse and headed for the front door. **"Thanks, Rosie. I'm sure it'll be great as always. I will definitely tell him you said hi. See you later."**

Rosie waved and smiled, **"Yes, see you later."**

Elizabeth locked the door behind her then made her way down the porch and started running to meet Jack once she saw him waiting in front of his truck.

Once they approached each other, Jack picked her up spinning her and before he put her down, he pulled her closer to him and they passionately kissed.

She kept her arms wrapped around his neck and played with the hair at the back of his head. **"Good morning, Jack. How are you, babe?"**

Jack smiled with his famous dimples only meant for her as he gazed into her eyes and kept an arm around her waist. **"Wow. What a way to say good morning. I'm great but even better now I'm with my gorgeous, amazing fiancée."** Before Elizabeth responded, Jack moved the hair from her eyes then caressed her cheek with the other hand.

Elizabeth, with her big blue eyes, didn't break eye contact from Jack and couldn't help but smile at him. **"Jack, you're so sweet. I feel the same way and I'm so glad we get to spend time together before our party weekend starts."** She then ran her fingers through his hair. The couple didn't move as they were enjoying the eye contact that was still occurring and stayed quiet for a minute before Jack spoke up.

" **I'm so glad we get to be together for a while too. There is nothing like spending some quality time with my girl who I absolutely adore. In fact, I have a little surprise for you."**

Elizabeth was still smiling. **"I couldn't agree more. There's nothing like spending time with my sweet man, who I adore too. What did you have in mind?"**

After telling her to close her eyes, he led her to the back of his truck where he set up a large beach towel and a big pillow. He kept one arm around her waist while holding one of her hands with his free hand and lovingly gazed at her. **"Keep them closed."** He paused as he led her a little closer. **"Now, open."** He paused for the last time then finished his thought. **"What do you think?"**

Smiling as she saw what was in front of her, Elizabeth knew the "Romance Doctor" was now a way to describe Jack without a doubt. **"Jack, what is this?"**

Jack couldn't help but smile back. **"I know after this morning, we won't see each other until Monday so I thought we could have some "alone" time while we can."** He winked at her before continuing. **"I want to make it as comfortable as possible, so I set up a large beach towel and a big pillow, so we won't injure ourselves, especially you; my dear, sweet Lizzie."**

" **Jack, you always know how to take care of me. Do you even know how amazing you are? I am so lucky to have you."**

He responded with a twinkle in his eye, **"You're pretty amazing yourself, sweetheart. I'm so lucky to have you too."** He gave her a kiss then lifted her up onto the back of the truck before climbing in behind her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist slightly inside her shirt while gently leaning her back on the pillow, running his hands up and down her sides and started kissing her again.

Enjoying his kisses, Elizabeth softly moaned.

Jack continued kissing her and being affectionate with his hand going up and down her side. He started talking to her as he kept the intimacy going. **"You're so beautiful, honey."** He paused after every word to kiss her shoulders, neck, cheeks, nose, then her lips long and hard.

Elizabeth was still loving the intimacy she and her fiancé were having. Jack knew it especially since she kept moaning while her arms remained around his waist. **"Thank you, Jack."** She paused after every word to kiss his neck, both sides of his cheeks, and his lips long and hard. **"You're pretty handsome yourself. Only 8 more days until eternity."**

Jack then started softly moaning as he continued to enjoy himself with his girl. **"Yes, it can't get here fast enough. I can't wait to make you my wife, honey."**

He made eye contact with her then she responded to his sweet statement. **"I can't wait for you to be my husband. You're right about how those 8 days can't go by fast enough. I know it'll be worth the wait though."**

Jack started playing with her hair while the direct eye contact remained. **"Oh, yes. It will definitely be worth the wait."** He smiled then started kissing her again.

Elizabeth took her hands and ran them through his hair as she moaned once again. **"Jack, please don't stop. You're amazing and I love you so much, babe."** She gently grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips longer and harder than before.

He moaned again as she continued kissing him. **"You're amazing too. I promise I won't stop until you tell me to."** He paused after every word to kiss her on the lips then like Elizabeth, longer and harder before. **"I love you, more than you'll ever know."**

The couple passionately kissed for about another 15 minutes off and on, so they could catch their breath before they climbed out of the trunk to get in the truck and head to breakfast.

Jack and Elizabeth told each other how enjoyable the make out session was to them. They made their way to Yost's Cafe for breakfast and treasured their time together as they ate. Jack grabbed her hand and rubbed his thumb along her fingers and smiled. **"We're just 8 days away from starting a new chapter in our life. I'm dreaming of that day and it'll be special. I love you, beautiful."**

Elizabeth's heart was filled with joy and love for her soon-to-be husband and like he was, she was dreaming of their special day and new chapter in their life together. She gently squeezed his hand and smiled. **"Oh, Jack. I'm so looking forward to our day. It'll be wonderful, and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together. I love you too, handsome."**

The couple finished their meal then Jack took Elizabeth home. He didn't want to and neither did she, but April 20th would put a stop to that and they both looked forward to it.

When Jack and Elizabeth arrived at hers and Rosie's home, they passionately kissed for 15-20 minutes in the driveway while in the truck. Rosie was with Lee, so the couple was glad there would be no interruptions from Elizabeth's nosy best friend.

After their intimate time together, Jack walked Elizabeth to the door and said their goodbyes for the weekend. **"I'll miss you this weekend, babe. Monday will be before we know it though. Promise me you will have fun with the girls. I love you so much."**

Elizabeth loved her fiancé more and more as time had gone by. **"I'll miss you too and I promise. Yes, Monday will be here before we know it. I can't wait to see you. Have a great weekend with the guys and promise me you'll enjoy them. I love you so much too, handsome."**

Jack nodded and promised her he would have fun with the guys. They kissed for a couple of minutes then Elizabeth headed inside to get ready for the weekend. Jack got inside his truck and made sure she was safely inside as always before pulling out and heading home himself to get ready for the weekend as well.

After dropping off Elizabeth at home, Jack and his side of the bridal party went out to the Marina to take one of the boats out for a while and relax. Jack had arranged it ahead of time with William, so it was easier, and it gave the guys a little more time to be out on the water.

While the guys were doing their thing, Elizabeth and the girls went on a shopping spree then got tattoos. Elizabeth got a tattoo on her left side right below her waist line of a cross that had "ET" on the top right side of the cross with "JT" on the top left side. What she didn't know was her fiancé was getting a tattoo that same day with the same design.

The guys made their way back to the Marina after a couple of hours out on the boat then decided to get tattoos themselves. What Jack didn't know was Elizabeth had gotten one on the same day with the same design. His tattoo was the same as Elizabeth's right below his waist line but on his right side. He had "JT" on the top right side and "ET" on the top left side.

Once the girls finished getting their tattoos, they headed to the spa and spent a couple of hours there. Elizabeth was enjoying being with her closest friends who were excited for her and Jack.

It was obvious to those in Jack's and Elizabeth's lives that the couple was happy and so in love with each other. After everything Elizabeth had been through before meeting Jack, she didn't think she would find anyone who would love and respect her. While enduring everything she did with Charles, Elizabeth knew the abuse would escalate and needed to get away from him but didn't know how especially since he had threatened going after her family and Rosie if she said one word.

Once she met Jack, she just knew he was the one she was meant to spend the rest of her life with and now they were 8 days away from becoming Mr. & Mrs. Jack Thornton.

That night, the guys headed to Karaoke Night at Q on Bay while the girls went to enjoy some live music and dinner at Panini's. Jack and Elizabeth loved that they were being celebrated separately for a weekend. However, they yearned to be with each other at the same time.

Janelle Arthur who was an artist performing at Panini's while the girls were enjoying their time as they ate, listened to music, and engaged in conversation, noticed Elizabeth had on her bachelorette sash and headband. She acknowledged and congratulated her on the big day that was approaching in just 8 days.

Elizabeth smiled and nervously laughed as others in the restaurant including the girls all acknowledged her along with Janelle. After some time went by, Rosie took a picture of Elizabeth in her sash and headband as Elizabeth wanted to send it to Jack. Once Rosie took the photo, she and Elizabeth took one together to send to both Jack and Lee. Elizabeth couldn't wait to send her photo for just Jack and did so as soon as she and Rosie were done taking pictures. She was now hoping Jack would respond but didn't want to get her hopes up knowing there was a chance he wouldn't since it was their bachelor and bachelorette weekend.

Meanwhile, the guys were having fun as they ate and enjoyed Karaoke Night. As a person who was singing finished their turn, Jack wanted to do it next and told Lee to record it as it would be a special tribute to the love of his life.

Before Jack started singing after choosing **"Forever and Ever, Amen"** by Randy Travis, he told everyone there that the song was for his beautiful fiancée and that April 20th was the day she would become his wife.

The crowd including the guys who accompanied Jack and were celebrating him, cheered then Jack began singing. He thought of his Elizabeth the whole time and couldn't stop smiling. As Lee recorded it, he noticed how happy his best friend was and it made him more and more excited that in just a few days, the happy couple's dream would become true as it meant they would be Mr. & Mrs. Jack Thornton. Jack finished singing and Lee stopped recording.

The guys at their table gave him high fives and told him how great he sang. Before doing anything else, Jack had one of the guys take a picture of him and Lee together then waited a couple of minutes before sending both the video and photo to her. Lee had also wanted to send the picture he and Jack took together to Rosie which he did and saw that she had sent him a photo of her and Elizabeth together. Noticing Jack hadn't touched his phone yet, he told him to and when Jack did, his face lit up as he saw that his girl had sent him a photo of just her. He smiled and stared at it for a few minutes as he kept thinking of how beautiful she was and how much he loved her. He then responded by sending the video and photo of him and Lee together along with an **"I love you, beautiful"** added in his message. After completing his message, he went back to socializing with his buddies with Elizabeth not leaving his mind.

Elizabeth's phone dinged, and she smiled as she saw a text of a video and picture from Jack as well as **"I love you"** included in the message. She watched the video and her heart melted and couldn't help but love her soon to be husband even more. She watched the video twice more then continued talking to the girls before they decided to leave and went on to their next plan.

For the rest of the night, the guys hung out at Jack and Lee's apartment while the girls had a sleepover at Elizabeth and Rosie's place. **"So, Jack. You're just 8 days away from the big day. I'm sure you can't wait to marry your girl."**

Jack smiled at the thought of Elizabeth becoming a Thornton before responding to Doug's statement. **"I wish it was happening tomorrow, but I can survive a few more days. I'm sure Elizabeth feels the same, but our day will be here before we know it."**

The guys continued to talk about Jack and Elizabeth becoming husband and wife and how excited they were for them.

The girls had chosen to camp out in the living room while enjoying each other as they engaged in conversation about Jack becoming her husband. **"Elizabeth, are you nervous about becoming Mrs. Thornton?"**

Elizabeth smiled at Abigail's question as she thought about hers and Jack's day. **"A little but I know everything will be fine and being nervous will subside eventually. The thing that helps is I'm happy with him and he treats me well and we love each other. Jack's my life and can't imagine being with anyone else. I know he feels the same way."**

The women continued talking about the happy couple and the excitement they felt for them and their love for each other that grew stronger as time went by.


	12. Finally Pt 2

Trust, Love, Happiness

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else in this story. All credits go to the Hallmark Channel, Janette Oke, Brian Bird, Michael Landon Jr., the actors, and the writers of this amazing show. No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter 12

 **April 19**

The rehearsal dinner for Jack Thornton and Elizabeth Thatcher was at Magnolia's in downtown Charleston. Everyone had arrived by 7:00 for the dinner after spending 45 minutes rehearsing for the ceremony that would take place the following evening. The couple was more than ready for Pastor Frank Hogan to officiate them as Mr. & Mrs. Jack Thornton in less than 24 hours.

Upon arriving and once everyone was there, Jack and Elizabeth spent some time talking to several of their friends and family members. One of the friends they talked to was Cody Stanton who was officially adopted by Abigail as well as his older sister Becky just a couple of years before. Cody loved Jack as well as Elizabeth and was always excited to see them every chance he had.

A little while later, Charlotte clinked her glass which grabbed everyone's attention. They all quieted down and listened to what she had to say. **"Jack, you have always been a boy that I could be proud of. And now that you're a man, I couldn't be any prouder of who you've become."** The couple made eye contact and smiled while they had an arm around each other's waist and Jack moved his hand up and down her back as they listened to the rest of Charlotte's toast to them. **"As your mother, I'm so very happy and proud for you because you were able to find Elizabeth, a loving, beautiful woman who will love you for the rest of your life. I know you will treat her with respect and shower her with love. I love you both and I pray that your future together is blessed."** Everyone joined in on the toast as they congratulated the soon to be Mr. & Mrs. Jack Thornton.

Once Charlotte finished her beautiful toast, the couple double kissed then joined everyone for dinner. At every table, there was a lot of excitement going on about the following day. Jack and Elizabeth were already counting down the hours until their dream came true.

After finishing dinner, Jack and Elizabeth talked to their guests including their parents a while longer before everyone left the restaurant and headed back to the hotel. Jack and Elizabeth got themselves settled in the truck then he pulled her close to him and kissed her. When she pulled away after being kissed, she asked him. **"What was that for?"**

Jack kept her close to him. **"I want to kiss Miss Elizabeth Thatcher before she becomes Mrs. Jack Thornton."**

Elizabeth smiled and stared at his lips. **"I can't wait."** And with that, they kissed again.

After leaving the rehearsal dinner, Jack and Elizabeth walked down the hall of the hotel holding hands with their fingers intertwined.

Jack smiled as he looked at Elizabeth. **"Tonight, was a great night. Everyone has gone above and beyond."**

Elizabeth smiled back and nodded in agreement. **"Mhmm. Doing what they can to make this wedding go off without a hitch."**

Jack leaned her against the door outside hers and Julie's room while resting one hand on her waist and holding her hand with the other. **"Here's to a smooth wedding."** He gave her a kiss before continuing talking. **"May I just say, you looked absolutely beautiful tonight as always. Can't believe tomorrow is finally the big day. I'm so ready and excited to be your husband. You ready, baby girl?"**

Elizabeth answered immediately. **"YES. Of course, I'm ready to be your wife sweetheart. I've been ready since the first day I met you. Tonight, was a great night. I can't believe tomorrow is finally the big day either. Also, thank you. You looked pretty handsome yourself."**

Jack and Elizabeth both yearned to be together for the rest of the night but were very grateful that the next day would put a stop to their nightly separations. **"Oh, Elizabeth. I so wish I didn't have to leave you tonight but it's about that time. The good thing is that I won't have to after tomorrow."** He caressed her cheek with one hand and gently grabbed her hand with the engagement ring and kissed that particular finger.

Elizabeth didn't want him to go either but knew he had to. **"Jack, I wish you didn't have to leave either. However, we're only 18 hours away until eternity."** She took her right hand and placed it on his left cheek while Jack still held her left hand.

Jack slightly smiled not wanting to leave her. **"Yes. The longest 18 hours of my life. I wish we could just skip ahead to 5 pm tomorrow. It's worth the wait though."**

Elizabeth briefly looked down then back up at her fiancé. **"I know what you mean. I feel the same way, babe. I'll be counting down the hours, minutes, and even seconds."**

Jack still had an arm wrapped around her waist and held her close to him. **"I will too. It just can't get here fast enough."**

There was a short pause as they continued staring into each other's eyes before Jack started talking again. **"Lizzie, I don't want to leave but it's time. I love you so much and can't wait till tomorrow."**

Elizabeth smiled at her fiancé's statement. **"I know. I don't want you to leave either, but I know you have to. I love you so much and can't wait till tomorrow."**

They smiled at each other before Jack started heading to his room. He was only a few feet away when he heard Elizabeth quietly shout his name.

Elizabeth gave him the "Scary Teacher" look. **"Jack Thornton, you better come back here. I didn't get my goodnight kiss."**

Jack immediately turned around and walked back to Elizabeth who was still leaning against the door. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a passionate kiss. Jack smiled with his dimples showing. **"How's that for a goodnight kiss?"**

Elizabeth smiled back at him. **"Amazing. I love your kisses, but I love you even more. Goodnight cowboy. Can't wait to see your sweet, handsome self at the altar tomorrow."**

Jack gave her a kiss on the nose before Elizabeth scrunched her nose while continuing to smile at him. **"I love you, too. Goodnight darling. Can't wait to see you and your beautiful, smiling face at the altar tomorrow."** Jack kissed her on the cheek then headed back to his room knowing Elizabeth was satisfied with his goodnight kiss.

Throughout Jack and Elizabeth's whole conversation, Julie occasionally looked through the peephole on the door to her's and Elizabeth's room without them knowing while smiling at the love they had for each other.

Right before Elizabeth put the key in the door to walk in the room, Julie opened the door startling Elizabeth. Julie couldn't help but grin. **"Well, it's about time the lovebirds called it a night."**

Elizabeth placed her hands on her hips and gave her sister her scary teacher face. **"Julie. What on earth are you doing? Were you looking through the peephole eavesdropping?"**

Julie admitted to it. **"Yes. I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to be nosy. You two are just too cute, I couldn't resist. You do need to get your beauty sleep though. Tomorrow is the big day."**

Elizabeth loved that her baby sister was looking out for her. **"Thank you. That's very kind of you, Julie. While I do agree, I don't know how much sleep I'll actually get. I'm so excited for tomorrow I can hardly stand it. I appreciate you looking out for me though."**

" **Of course. What are sisters for? I love both you and Jack so much and am so happy for you and this new chapter you're about to start together."**

" **We love you too, Julie. We're both so grateful to have you in our life. You're the best sister in the world."**

Julie loved her older sister. **"I'm so grateful to have both of you in my life as well. You're the best sister and Jack is the best brother in law a girl could ask for."**

After talking for a few more minutes, the two girls began getting ready for bed.

Just as Jack was getting in the bed, he heard a ding on his phone. After seeing it was from Elizabeth, he smiled.

" **Hey darling, I miss you."**

Jack continued smiling as he responded to her message

" **I miss you too, sweetheart. Just 17 more hours till I make you my wife.**

" **Yes, I'm so excited I can hardly sleep. I can't stop thinking about you and the amazing life we're about to start together."**

" **I can't sleep and can't stop thinking about you, either. I can't wait for us to start the new chapter in our lives. It'll be wonderful."**

Elizabeth continued smiling and took a selfie in her "Future Mrs. Thornton" tank and yoga pants to send to Jack with the message, **"I can't wait either. Hope this makes you smile."**

When Jack saw the photo Elizabeth sent, he sat in bed smiling while staring at it admiring her beauty for a moment before deciding to send a shirtless selfie to her with the message, **"You always make me smile, Lizzie. You are so beautiful and make a pretty cute future Mrs. Thornton."**

Elizabeth smiled when she saw the shirtless selfie and message Jack had sent her. **"You always make me smile too, Jack. Thank you, you're so sweet, handsome, and look pretty cute yourself with no shirt on."**

" **Thank you. Just wait till tomorrow night and I'll show you how cute I can be."**

Elizabeth chuckled while reading Jack's recent text. **"Oh, Jack. I can't wait, sweetheart. I know you'll make it special."**

" **Yes, I will. It'll be amazing to finally be with the sweetest, most amazing woman in the world."**

Elizabeth's heart melted. **"Jack, you are just too sweet. I feel the same way about you. It will be amazing. Well, I wish we could talk longer but it's getting late, so I should probably try to get some sleep before our special day. Goodnight, my sweet man."**

" **Yes. I wish we could too, but I probably should try to get some sleep as well. Goodnight, Elizabeth. I love you, baby."**

" **I love you too, sweetheart. See you at the altar tomorrow."**

" **Yes, definitely. See your sweet and beautiful self at the altar tomorrow."**

And with that, they finished their conversation and stared at the pictures of each other a little longer before falling asleep and dreaming about the journey they were about to start together as Mr. & Mrs. Jack Thornton the following day.

 **April 20**

Two hours before the wedding ceremony, Jack, Lee, Michael, Doug, Tom, Abigail, Rosie, Clara, Julie, Charlotte, William, Grace, and Elizabeth all arrived at Magnolia Plantation and went to their suites where they began getting ready.

About 4:10 pm, while the guys were finishing up getting ready, Lee walked over to Jack and asked him how he was feeling about the ceremony. **"I'm shaking in my boots."**

Lee laughed. **"Jack, everything will be fine. You'll stand at the altar, Elizabeth will walk down the aisle to you, you both say your vows, do the ring exchange, Pastor Frank will officiate you then go for your first kiss as Mr. & Mrs. Jack Thornton, and that's it."**

Jack felt better as his best friend told him that everything would be fine which he believed deep down despite being nervous. He couldn't help to think of how Elizabeth was feeling as it was getting closer to them being husband and wife.

Meanwhile, as the girls were almost completely done with getting ready, Rosie smiled as she spoke up talking to her best friend. **"Elizabeth, we can't believe the big day has finally arrived. We are all so happy for you and Jack. We are honored to be able to attend to witness such a beautiful event in your lives."**

Elizabeth smiled at what she had just heard from her best friend. **"Thank you, Rosie. That means a lot. We're glad you're all here to join us as we become Mr. & Mrs. Jack Thornton."** The women continued talking while Elizabeth was counting down the minutes until she would see Jack.

Ten minutes after Jack and Elizabeth had talked to their sides of the bridal party, the couple decided they wanted to read their pre-wedding letters to each other. The letters had been written a few hours earlier.

Jack let Lee know he wanted to talk to Elizabeth for a few minutes and read his letter to her. Elizabeth told Rosie that she wanted to do the same with Jack. Lee texted Rosie to let her know what Jack wanted to do and Rosie responded that Elizabeth wanted to do the same. Lee brought Jack to right outside the door of Elizabeth's room and Rosie did the same with Elizabeth only she was inside the room where Jack couldn't see her.

Needing to wait for Jack before heading back to their room, Lee went further down the hallway to give him his personal moment with Elizabeth while Rosie stayed inside the room and gave Elizabeth some space as well. Grace and Charlotte took the girls to another part of the suite that was away from where Elizabeth was knowing how important it was for the couple to have those few moments together.

Once Jack and Elizabeth were each on one side of the door and left alone, they intertwined their free hands and started reading to each other.

Elizabeth held her letter to Jack and started reading as she became slightly teary.

 **"My Sweet Jack,**

 **The day we've waited so long for is finally here. I can't believe in just a few hours, our dream to become Mr. & Mrs. Jack Thornton will happen. I've been told that brides are supposed to be nervous and possibly a little scared but that is not the case for me. Instead, I am perfectly calm, relaxed, and at peace with my decision to marry you. Growing up, I remember my father telling Julie and me to marry a man that loves and will do all that he can to make sure we're protected. You go above and beyond loving and protecting me and I can't tell you how thankful I am for all you do to make sure I'm taken care of and safe.**

 **What I love about you is you're always there to encourage, support, and comfort me regardless of what is going on in my life. However, the most important and biggest thing I love about you is the fact you put God before me and make sure He is number one in our lives. I can't think of anything that I have done where I deserve you being in my life, but I can tell you that I feel like the luckiest woman in the world. Every day is a day where I give thanks to God for placing such a gentle, kind, sweet, handsome, and amazing man like you in my life.**

 **I can tell you that I don't know how I was able to live without you. I honestly thought my life was good before we met but once you came along, you changed everything. Since we've been together, I've been happier than I ever thought was possible. You make me feel so content and bring me so much joy. You are my best friend and nothing in this whole world will be more precious to me than you. One of the best decisions I've ever made was saying yes to marrying you.**

 **As Mr. & Mrs. Jack Thornton, we will have times full of smiles and others will have tears shed. I do know that with the endless love we have for each other, we can get through anything as long as we do it together. At this point in my life, I can't see myself living another second without you. I'm eager to see you and your adorable dimpled smile as I walk down the aisle to become your wife. I love you more than anything and I am looking forward to taking a walk with you for eternity. I will see you soon.**

 **Your Beautiful,**

 **Elizabeth."**

Jack's love for Elizabeth strengthened at that moment after she finished reading her letter to him. He gently squeezed Elizabeth's hand and began reading his as she listened closely to what the love of her life had to say.

 **"My Dear Sweet Lizzie,**

 **Our special day is finally here. I have been waiting to make you my wife for quite some time now and in just a few short hours, that dream of ours will finally come true. I want you to know you are the sweetest, smartest, strongest, and the most beautiful woman in the world. I admire the dedication you have to your students and your faith most importantly. I am so proud of you and I will always believe in you with every dream and ambition you want to pursue.**

 **I want to thank you for believing in me and it means the world to me. Every day, I strive to do my best in all I do to make you proud of the person you chose to stand alongside. I don't know what I did to deserve this, but I truly feel like the luckiest man in the world. There is not a day where I don't thank God for placing such an amazing and beautiful woman like you in my life.**

 **You're my best friend and my everything. One of the biggest decisions I have ever made and will never regret is asking you to marry me. As we move forward with this new chapter in our lives together, we will find that there will be days where they will be good and other days will be tough. Regardless of what happens, we can get through anything as long as we do it together.**

 **I can't imagine living one more second without you and I can't wait to see you and your beautiful smile and gorgeous blue eyes as you make your way down the aisle. I love you so much and I'm looking forward to taking a walk with you for eternity. I will see you very soon.**

 **I love you with all my heart,**

 **Jack."**

Once the couple had finished reading the letters to each other, they briefly told the other "I love you" then Jack left to go back to his room. Jack and both sides of the bridal party then headed to the ceremony leaving just William and Elizabeth behind.

15 minutes later, William was told it was time to head to the ceremony and he let his oldest know. Elizabeth faced her father and smiled and the two of them talked for a moment before leaving the suite heading to the spot where they needed to be for when it was time.

Jack was nervously waiting at the altar with Frank, Lee, Doug, Michael, and Tom standing next to him. Elizabeth's side of the bridal party along with the flower girl and ring bearer would be walking down the aisle in just a few moments. Jack and Elizabeth both knew once the girls and two kids made their way to the altar and stood where they needed to be, Elizabeth would become Mrs. Jack Thornton very shortly.

It was then time for Opal and Philip with the girls following them to make their way to the altar and once they did, Jack directed his focus waiting to see his love. Elizabeth came into sight as it was time for her to marry the love of her life. As Rosie had said during the final fittings, Jack would be in heaven once he caught sight of her walking down the aisle and she was without a doubt right about it. The groom didn't pay attention to anything going on around him except the beautiful woman who he loved and was his everything making her way towards him. He smiled with his famous dimples as she smiled and focused only on him. William glanced over at his daughter then at Jack and saw the proof of their happiness and love for each other which touched his heart.

Once the father and daughter reached the altar, William placed her hands into Jack's then went to take his seat to witness the beautiful moment. Jack and Elizabeth didn't break eye contact as Pastor Frank started the ceremony.

 **"Friends, we're gathered here today to witness the joining of this man and this woman in holy matrimony. For everything, there is a season and a time for every purpose under heaven. Love is Patient, Love is Kind."** After Frank stopped there, the couple knew they were able to say their vows at that moment with Jack going first.

Jack slightly teared up as he looked at the beautiful woman and started saying his vows.

" **Elizabeth,**

 **From the moment we met, I knew Heaven had sent an angel into my life. The reason was God knew we are meant to spend our lives together. Since we met, you have been the sweetest and most beautiful soft-spoken person I've ever known. Until a few years ago, I didn't think I would ever find and love someone and it turned out I was wrong. I have enjoyed every second of our time together and the memories we have made so far, and I can't wait for the time we will have together and the treasurable moments we'll continue to make when you are my wife. I know God has an amazing plan waiting for us as we start our new life together. I am committed to you, absolutely. I promise to respect and cherish you until my last breath is taken. I promise to put God first and to be the spiritual leader of our family. Over the last year and a half, I have committed myself to being your protector, someone you can count on to always be there to support and encourage you through the joys and hardships, be your shoulder to cry on when you're sad, wrap my arms around you, hold your hand, tell you everything will be ok when you're worried or scared, the one who will laugh with you until it hurts, and most of all, your soulmate. I love you with everything that I am and there is no one I would rather be with than you."**

Elizabeth couldn't believe the man she was facing who had said his beautiful vows to her would be her husband in just a few short moments. She was slightly teary as well then began saying hers as the couple continued to gaze at each other never breaking eye contact.

" **Jack,**

 **From the first day we met, I knew God had us cross paths for a reason and it was for the purpose of us spending our future together. As long as we've known each other, you have been the gentlest, sweetest, kindest, handsome, good-looking, and strongest man in my life. I have loved every moment and the memories we have made so far, and I can't wait for the time we will have together and cherish the memories we will continue to make when you become my husband. I know God has a wonderful plan He will bless us with as we take our walk into the future together. I promise to put God first and to help you lead our family spiritually. For the last year and a half, I have promised myself that I will be the one person in your life to comfort you, can always depend on to support and encourage you regardless of what is thrown our way, your shoulder to cry on when you need to release your tears, hold your hand, tell you everything is going to be ok when something scares or worries you, your protector, and most importantly, your soulmate. I would offer you my heart to you, but the truth is, you've had it for quite some time now. Instead, I will give you my soul. You fill my heart with happiness and love that I have never felt with anyone but you. You're my one and only, my favorite to dream with, my greatest surprise, my best friend, the light of my life, and I can't imagine my life without you. I love you, Jack Thornton and from now for eternity, I'm yours."**

Once he knew Elizabeth was finished with her vows, Pastor Frank spoke to Philip. **"We're ready for the rings."** The young boy walked over to Jack and Elizabeth and held up the pillow as they took them. They both thanked Philip before stepping back to his spot by Lee, Doug, Michael, and Tom.

Jack slid the ring onto Elizabeth's finger. **"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love."**

Elizabeth then did the same with his ring. **"With all that I am and all that I have, I honor you."**

Jack smiled as he gently squeezed Elizabeth's hands. **"With this ring."**

Elizabeth couldn't stop smiling. **"I thee wed."**

After Elizabeth paused, Pastor Frank then spoke. **"Elizabeth, Jack. It is my great pleasure to now pronounce you husband and wife. Jack, you may kiss your bride."** Before Frank was able to finish his sentence with "bride," Jack went for it and passionately kissed his beautiful wife.

As they gradually pulled away after the first passionate kiss as Mr. & Mrs. Jack Thornton, the couple did Eskimo kisses which warmed everyone's hearts especially William and Grace's. They knew their daughter was happy and her happiness with Jack meant the world to them just like to everyone else who cared about Jack and Elizabeth Thornton.

After Jack and Elizabeth made their way down the aisle away from the altar with their bridal party behind them, all of the guests headed to the reception area for cocktails and engage in conversation.

Jack and Elizabeth, as well as Grace, William, Charlotte, Tom, Julie, and the bridal party, were having photos taken by Carson. The parents and siblings took photos with the newlyweds before they went to the reception leaving the bridal party and Mr. & Mrs. Jack Thornton to have photos taken.

Another half hour went by before the DJ grabbed everyone's attention to announce the entrances of the bridal party and Jack and Elizabeth. Tom and Julie, Michael and Clara, Doug and Abigail, Lee and Rosie were the ones to be announced then Mr. & Mrs. Jack Thornton were called to enter which everyone cheered as they made their appearance. The ten of them took their seats at the table set up for them then all of the guests took theirs.

After a while, Jack and Elizabeth had the DJ play **"Speechless"** by Dan+Shay which was chosen for their first dance. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close to him and Elizabeth put hers around his neck. Before saying anything, they smiled, and both said **"Finally"** at the same time. The both of them laughed and enjoyed each other as they danced.

 **"You look absolutely gorgeous, Mrs. Thornton. I love you."**

Elizabeth smiled and stared into her husband's eyes. **"You're very handsome and I love you too, Mr. Thornton."**

Jack leaned in closer to Elizabeth and started singing softly into her ear.

Jack could sense that Elizabeth felt nervous as everyone watched the two of them dance. **"Relax, Elizabeth. No need to feel nervous. Just focus on me."**

Elizabeth gradually began to relax as she focused on her husband. She didn't know why she was nervous even when Jack was holding her close to him as they continued dancing. Jack started singing in his wife's ear again hoping it would help which it did. **"I love the sound of your voice when you sing, babe. It's comforting and very relaxing. I love your voice whether you sing or not."**

Jack smiled with his famous dimples only meant for his girl. **"Thank you. I love the sound of your beautiful voice, too."**

Elizabeth couldn't believe she was finally Mrs. Jack Thornton and was looking forward to spending the rest of her life with him.

 **"You know, babe. I'm looking forward to our "alone" time starting tonight. It'll be special and intimate. I promise."** A bout of silence fell between them with only loving gazes and smiles occurring.

The woman then responded. **"Oh, Jack. I'm looking forward to it, too. I agree it will be special and intimate."**

Jack softly began singing in her ear again for the rest of the dance. The song was over and everyone who watched Mr. & Mrs. Jack Thornton clapped.

Shortly after the first dance ended, Elizabeth and William did their father/daughter dance then Jack and Charlotte did the mother/son dance.

Before dinner was served, Lee clinked his glass, and everyone turned their attention to him.

 **"Good evening, everyone!**

 **First, I would like to start off by saying I hope you have had a wonderful time celebrating these two wonderful people in front of me. For those who don't know me, I'm Lee Coulter. Jack and I met when we were 10 years old and instantly became best friends. We went to the same school and were in the same classes all through college actually. We attended Tri-County Technical College in Pendleton, South Carolina studying Law Enforcement and became roommates. After graduating from college, I was offered a job at the Beaufort Police Department as a Police Officer and thought it would be fun to work together so I was able to get Jack a job and he moved to Beaufort right after he was told about it. We've been partners for almost 4 years now. Over the years, Jack and I have been through good times and difficult times together and he is such a great guy and the most loyal person I've ever known. He isn't only my best friend and work partner, but he's like a brother to me. Mrs. Thornton had Jack's heart since the first day they met. I remember being told over a period of a few months that Mr. Thornton couldn't stop thinking about his girl and found her to be quite a stunningly beautiful, soft-spoken, sweet, gorgeous blue-eyed woman. He hoped they would become more than friends and prayed about it. Jack waited to see what would happen and he told me several times that he was trusting God with whatever plan He had for him and his future. Mr. & Mrs. Jack Thornton, you are meant for each other and I love you both. I pray for your marriage to be filled with laughter and love. Congratulations to the Bride & Groom!"**

When Lee finished what he had to say, the guests followed him in toasting to the newlyweds.

After Lee finished his toast, Rosie followed doing the same thing to grab attention.

 **"Good evening!**

 **Before I go on, I just want to thank everyone who has helped make this day so lovely and special for the amazing couple we are celebrating. I know Jack and Elizabeth both love and appreciate all of you. I am Rosemary LeVeaux also known as Rosie. Elizabeth and I met on the first day of preschool when we were 4 years old. Since that first day we met, I don't think there has ever been a major life event we haven't shared together. Throughout the years we've known each other, we have been known to tell each other almost everything. There have been a few times where we had secrets with one of them being Jack's proposal. I could've said something, but I didn't want to ruin it for either of them. Growing up, Elizabeth has always been my partner in crime and keeper of embarrassing secrets. She is the most loyal and supportive person I've ever known and will be there for anyone through the good and the bad times. We've had countless times where we stayed awake all night talking, have shown up at each other's houses at 3 am needing a hug, and we have shared tears and laughter over the years as well. Elizabeth and I have many wonderful memories together and she's not only my best friend, but she is also like a sister to me. Jack has had Elizabeth's heart since day one and she admitted it to me after a few months. On the day they met, Elizabeth had told me she found Jack to be the gentlest, sweetest, kindest, most patient, and handsome man that has come into her life. She had also told me after some time went by that she hoped it would be God's Will to spend the rest of their lives together but trusted God with His plan for her life. I'm so glad Jack has come into Elizabeth's life and I know he will always keep her safe, happy, and most importantly loved and cherished. I am honored to know them and to have witnessed their love for each other. Jack and Elizabeth, I love you both and wish you a lifetime full of love and happiness. Please join me in a toast to congratulate our happy Bride & Groom. Congratulations!"**

Like Lee, the guests followed in toasting to the bride and groom.

After the beautiful toasts, Jack and Elizabeth thanked both Lee and Rosie as well as all of their guests for attending and making their wedding special. Dinner was served and the sound of positive energy with everyone enjoying each other filled the reception area.

An hour later, dinner was finished and with everyone enjoying themselves, Jack and Elizabeth decided to wait a while before cutting the cake.

Jack and Elizabeth finally decided to cut the cake and feed it to each other. Elizabeth was nervous, but Jack stayed next to her completely calm which helped his wife relax a little bit. Once the first piece was cut, it was cut in half for the two of them to eat and share.

Jack took a bite of his and savored it. **"Mhmm. That cake is so good."**

Elizabeth followed in taking a bite of hers and savoring it like her husband. **"Yes, it is. You know what would make it even better?"**

Jack glanced at her. **"What's that, babe?"**

Elizabeth smiled as she started to feed Jack a piece then put some of it on his face. **"This."**

Jack smiled with his dimples only for her. **"Oh, Lizzie. You're in for it now."**

Elizabeth laughed. **"Why is that darling?"**

Jack smiled knowing he couldn't resist and did the same thing she did to him. **"Because of this."**

The woman giggled and gently swat her husband on the arm which made him laugh even more. **"Jack!"  
**  
Jack continued smiling, pulling Elizabeth close to him with one of his arms around her waist, and kissed her. **"I love you, sweetheart."** He kissed her again on the nose then on the lips.

Elizabeth never broke eye contact and kept smiling as she did her famous nose scrunch. **"I love you too, babe."** She kissed him back and loved every second of it.

After their little banter, they wiped the rest of the cake off each other's faces with a napkin getting off whatever they didn't when they kissed.

Not long after the newlyweds cut the cake, and everyone had a piece, Elizabeth tossed her bouquet which Rosie caught, and Lee caught the garter Jack tossed. Somehow, Jack and Elizabeth had a feeling Rosie and Lee would be the ones to catch them. Rosie and Lee looked at each other and knew they were meant for each other. It was just a matter of knowing when that would happen.

After the tosses of the bouquet and garter, the DJ announced that dancing was open to any of those who wanted to dance. Jack and Elizabeth stayed awhile longer enjoying a few more dances then decided they were ready to leave. Right before departing, Mr. & Mrs. Jack Thornton once again thanked all of their guests for attending and making their wedding special.

Once the couple thanked everyone, they told their main friends and family since they were heading out. While saying goodbye and giving them hugs, Abigail spoke to the groom. **"Take care of her, Jack."**

When they pulled away from the hug, Jack smiled. **"I will."** Jack offered his wife his arm which she gladly accepted. As they were getting ready to leave, Rosie and Lee gathered the wedding guests and formed a tunnel with sparklers. Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other smiling, intertwined their hands, and ran through the tunnel laughing with Jack dipping Elizabeth for a passionate kiss when they got to the end before entering the limo. Everyone cheered waving as the limo drove away to drop off Mr. & Mrs. Jack Thornton at the hotel for their first night together as a married couple.


	13. Finally Yours

Trust, Love, Happiness

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else in this story. All credits go to the Hallmark Channel, Janette Oke, Brian Bird, Michael Landon Jr., the actors, and the writers of this amazing show. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **WARNING: Please be aware of the mature rating & MAJOR STEAM in this chapter. This is their wedding night, so there will be lots of loving between Jack & Elizabeth**

Chapter 13

Jack took Elizabeth's hands rubbing her fingers with his thumbs and gazed into her eyes. **"So, Lizzie?"**

Elizabeth looked at him with her beautiful smile. **"Yes, darling."**

Jack kept a hold of her hands without breaking eye contact. **"How does it feel to finally be a Thornton?"**

Elizabeth couldn't stop smiling while holding Jack's hand and ran her fingers through his hair with the other. **"It feels amazing. I'm so happy I'm finally able to call you, the most amazing & handsome man in the world, my husband. I'm such a lucky girl."**

Jack didn't let go of her hand and rested his other hand on her thigh. **"I'm so happy I'm finally able to call you, the most amazing & beautiful woman in the world, my wife. I'm such a lucky man." **

" **Awe, Jack. You're so sweet."** Elizabeth shortly paused. **"You know; I was thinking, Mrs. Thornton has a pretty nice ring to it. Don't you agree?"** Like Jack, she was still holding his hand and rested the other on his thigh.

Jack smiled with his famous dimples only meant for her. **"Oh, yes it does. I'm in full agreement."** He then started running his other hand up her thigh then up and down one of her sides.

Elizabeth never broke eye contact with Jack. **"I love you, Mr. Thornton."**

Jack loved his girl who was everything to him. **"I love you too Mrs. Thornton, so much."**

Without another word being spoken, they wrapped their arms around each other and started kissing passionately, not stopping except to catch their breath occasionally. Once they were a few minutes from arriving at the hotel, they stopped and waited to continue their passionate intimacy until they were settled to spend their first night together.

When Jack and Elizabeth arrived at their hotel, he carried her over the threshold of their Presidential Suite and to their bedroom. Jack kissed Elizabeth all the way to the bedroom before putting her down and leaned her against the wall, rubbing her sides, and wrapping his arms around her waist as he kept kissing her. After the passionate spell, Elizabeth was still leaning against the wall and they had their arms wrapped around each other and gazed into each other's eyes while they talked for a few minutes.

Once they had finished talking, the newlyweds decided to take their first shower together. They kissed while removing each other's wedding attire on their way to the bathroom. Elizabeth removed all of Jack's clothes before he started removing hers. He started with her shoes then made his way up to the garters. As he took each garter off, he ran his hands down her legs, which caused her to moan in delight. Jack then started kissing and touching her all the way down her back as he unbuttoned each button. As he unbuttoned each one, Elizabeth shivered but enjoyed his touch and affection. When he got to the last button and undid it, he ran one of his fingers down her spine stopping at the small of her back and it made her shiver again.

Jack rested his chin on Elizabeth's shoulder and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist inside her now loose wedding dress. **"Are you cold, sweetheart?"**

Elizabeth smiled at Jack's display of affection. **"No, I'm not but thank you, darling. You're so sweet. I just love when you touch and kiss me like that and I love you even more."**

Jack continued smiling while running his hands up and down her sides. **"I love you too, baby."** He paused every few words as he kissed both of her shoulders while removing her straps.

After the kisses on her shoulders, he pushed the rest of her dress off letting it fall to the ground while kissing the nape of her neck. **"How about you and me continue this during a nice long shower?"** He kissed her neck again as he continued running his hands up and down her sides.

Elizabeth smiled as she stepped out of the dress, and turned around in Jack's arms to gaze in his eyes. She paused after each word as she kissed both of his cheeks then his lips. "That sounds perfect." After Elizabeth stepped out of her dress, Jack helped her remove the rest of her clothes, which were her underwear and bra. He then removed her veil and flower tiara while they continued kissing before getting in the shower. During the shower, they continued kissing and touching each other while washing each other's hair and body and enjoying the closeness they were sharing.

Jack and Elizabeth were cherishing their first shower together and it was only a matter of time before things started intensifying. Looking forward to the rest of the night, Mr. & Mrs. Thornton got out and dried each other off before getting ready for bed. Jack threw on a pair of boxers and finished his night routine before brushing Elizabeth's hair and leaving the bathroom to let her finish her night routine as well. While Elizabeth was finishing up in the bathroom, Jack was sitting on the bed drawing in his sketchbook waiting for his wife. When she came out of the bathroom, Jack caught sight of her and was speechless as he stared at his smiling wife in her very cute set of lingerie.

Jack was still staring at his wife and smiling. He shook his head in awe of her beauty. **"Wow, Lizzie. You look absolutely gorgeous."**

Elizabeth stayed standing in the doorway to where the bathroom was. **"Thank you, Jack. You look pretty handsome yourself."**

Jack couldn't help but continue smiling and gaze at Elizabeth lovingly. **"You know, I have to admit, this day and even this night have been on my mind for a long time. You have filled my heart with so much love and feelings for you that I don't even know how to explain. I'm so happy we are finally husband and wife. To me, you're the most beautiful woman in the entire world and I'm head over heels in love with you, Elizabeth Thornton."** He patted the spot next to him on the bed letting her know to join him.

Elizabeth couldn't help herself when it came to smiling and keeping the eye contact while making her way over to the bed to join Jack. **"Awe, darling. You are seriously the sweetest, and will always be the most handsome, man in the world, to me. I'm head over heels in love with you too, Jack Thornton."** Elizabeth sat on his lap when she reached the bed to join him.

Jack wrapped one arm around her waist and rubbed her thighs with the other while the loving gazes remained between them. **"You know, Lizzie, seeing your beautiful self walk down the aisle to me today, it's a moment I'll never forget."** He started playing with the fabric of her lingerie with one hand while he kept rubbing her legs with the other. **"Now, I can't even explain how seeing you in this makes me feel." "You're very sweet, Jack. Seeing your handsome self as I walked down the aisle to become your wife is a moment I'll never forget either. Also, how about you show me how this makes you feel?"** Elizabeth winked at him while still smiling.

Jack smiled his dimpled grin. **"Gladly, Sweetheart."**

Elizabeth stayed facing Jack while sitting in his lap and they both stared in each other's eyes with a silence falling between them. As they enjoyed their closeness for a short while, Elizabeth rested her forehead against Jack's while running her hands down his sides and he rubbed her shoulders.

Jack started playing with the lace on the bottom, top, and where the straps and ribbon were placed on Elizabeth's lingerie. **"I love your lingerie. It really highlights your beauty, babe."**

He went back up to the top of her shirt and as he slightly stuck his hands under the fabric and began rubbing her chest, Elizabeth moaned as she enjoyed his touch and affection towards her. **"Thanks, babe."** She continued rubbing his sides. She felt like she couldn't get enough of him. **"You being only in your boxers makes, you look even more sexy as well as handsome."** She went on to play with the fabric on the waistband of his boxers.

Jack was enjoying the affection and touch towards him as well. After playing with the fabric for a few minutes, she started rubbing his back, which made him moan in delight. He then laughed. **"Thanks, sweetheart. Glad you're enjoying my boxers."** He paused for a second then asked Elizabeth about her lingerie. **"May I?"**

She smiled and nodded then he began pulling the lingerie off of her but slowly so it wouldn't make her uncomfortable. Once Jack got her top and bottoms off, he tossed them onto the ground then laid her down on the bed. Elizabeth let him take her underwear off; as well after there was an indication of wanting to do it but wouldn't if she didn't want him to. He tossed those onto the ground too by her lingerie and started rubbing her legs in the process. Jack started kissing each of her toes then moved up to her ankles then moved up to her lower legs before going up to her upper legs and thighs.

She let him know she was enjoying his affection by moaning and ran her hands through his hair.

 **"Elizabeth, your long legs are sexy."**

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh at Jack's cute comment. **"That's very kind of you, Stud."**

Jack and Elizabeth both laughed then passionately kissed enjoying each other's love for the other.

Jack was rubbing her inner thighs, waist, stomach, and sides when he saw Elizabeth's tattoo while letting his eyes travel up her completely naked body to gaze into her eyes.

Elizabeth moaned in delight and continued running her hands through his hair.

He smiled while gazing into her eyes and rubbing her stomach and waist where the tattoo was. **"Lizzie, I just noticed you got a tattoo."**

Elizabeth smiled and gazed back into his eyes. **"Yes, I did. I've wanted to get one since I was a teenager, so I thought now would be the perfect time. I got it because of knowing we were meant to be together forever, the two of us becoming one in Christ for a lifetime, and just because I love you."** She placed one of her hands on her heart. **"I also want everyone to know my heart will forever belong to no one else but Jack Thornton."**

Jack showed his dimpled smile. **"Wow, first a nose ring."** He rubbed then kissed her nose. **"Then a tattoo."** He then rubbed and kissed her waist where the tattoo was again. **"I absolutely love it, baby. You're so cute."** He kissed her then paused shortly. **"There's actually something I want to show you, sweetheart."**

Elizabeth loved her husband more and more as the seconds went by. She played with the hair at the back of his neck as she responded. **"Thank you! What is it you want to show me, darling?"**

Jack showed Elizabeth his waist where his tattoo was.

Elizabeth sat up in bed after lying down and squealed in excitement once she saw his. **"You got the same tattoo as me?!"** She rubbed his waist admiring it for a second.

Jack showed his dimpled grin and nodded. **"I did. I got it for the same reason as you. I want everyone to know that my heart will forever belong to Elizabeth Thornton and no one else."** He put one of his hands over his heart, took her left hand and kissed her finger where her engagement ring and wedding band were before caressing her cheek with one hand and running his hands through her hair with the other.

Elizabeth smiled with love for Jack. **"You are too sweet, Jack."** She continued running her hands through his hair then rubbed his chest before laying him down on the bed. **"I love it but I love you, even more, babe. I think it makes you look very sexy."** She continued rubbing his chest then started rubbing and kissing his sides, stomach, then and his waist where the tattoo was as he moaned in delight.

Jack began rubbing her stomach, waist, and sides while lying down. **"Thank you. I love you too, honey. You really think it makes me look sexy? Let me show you just how sexy I can be."** He took both of her hands in his and kissed each one of her fingers before rubbing them with his thumbs while still laying down.

Elizabeth chuckled while gazing into his eyes. **"Oh Jack, you're so cute."**

Jack smiled and felt his love for Elizabeth continue to grow stronger. **"So are you, sweetheart."**

Elizabeth sat on her knees straddling Jack while he was still lying down and they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

She started rubbing his waist, then moved down to his hips, stomach, sides, back up his arms, chest, then shoulders.

Jack continued smiling and gazing into her eyes while moaning in delight and resting his hands on her waist. **"Mhmm, that feels so good, honey. I love when you touch me like that. Please keep going."**

Elizabeth smiled and nodded her head to let him know she would keep going. As she kept rubbing his shoulders, chest, arms, sides, stomach, and hips before going back to his waist again, she enjoyed and loved the feel of Jack's skin under her fingers.

Jack closed his eyes for a moment while moaning in delight again before making eye contact with her again. **"Ooh. Ahhhhh. Mhmmm."**

He started rubbing her hips and sides as Elizabeth moaned in delight.

Elizabeth continued rubbing him in the spots that she had been. **"You know, you might think I sound ridiculous saying this but I can't stop staring at these muscles and 6-pack you have. You're so sexy, babe."**

Eye contact between them remained. **"Sweetheart, look at me. I would never in a million years think you're ridiculous, especially for having thoughts like that. It's completely normal and ok, especially since we're married. It's also very sweet and it warms my heart to know you feel that way. You're one amazing wife."**

Elizabeth smiled while rubbing his stomach, chest, sides, and hips. **"Thank you for easing my mind about it, Jack. You are one amazing husband and I love you very much."**

Jack rubbed her hips, sides then her back while gazing lovingly into her eyes. **"You're welcome. I love you too, Lizzie."**

Elizabeth smiled then started placing kisses all over Jack. First, all over his stomach, then hips, up both of his sides, each one of his fingers, his hands & arms, all over his chest & shoulders, all over his neck, his chin, around his mouth, both cheeks & his nose, his forehead & ears, then lastly, his lips long and hard while he moaned in delight the whole time.

Jack smiled and continued moaning while still rubbing her hips, sides, and back. **"Oh, baby. That feels amazing. Don't stop. I love the feel of your lips on my skin."**

Elizabeth chuckled at Jack's comment while continuing to kiss him all over where she had been then gazed at him again and started playing with the waistband of his boxers. **"May I take your boxers off for you, darling?"**

Jack showed his dimpled grin while continuing to rub her in the same places he had been as well. **"Of course you can. I was starting to wonder if you'd ever ask."**

Elizabeth smiled back while rubbing his hips and waist. **"Of course I was going to ask. Don't worry Jack. I'm ready to be with you."**

Jack kept smiling and rubbing her hips, sides, and back. **"I'm ready to be with you too, honey."**

Elizabeth couldn't keep herself from smiling as she took his boxers off of him and rubbed his inner thighs, knees, lower legs, ankles, and feet in the process.

She then began kissing him again starting with each one of his toes, then his feet, ankles, lower legs, knees, inner thighs while rubbing his hips and sides and they both moaned in delight.

" **Mhmmm. You taste so good, darling."** She shortly paused before sitting up to admire her husband who was completely naked just like her. She continued to straddle him and kissed him long and hard on the lips.

Elizabeth laid on her back while Jack propped up on his elbow right beside her and started kissing her ear and rubbing her stomach at the same time. She smiled and moaned in delight at Jack's affections.

Jack then ran his hand through her hair stroking it while kissing her lips long and hard.

He then started rubbing her inner thighs, waist, the top of the sensitive area around there, hips, sides, stomach, arms, shoulders, and chest as Elizabeth continued moaning in delight.

" **Mhmmm. Ooohhhh. That feels so good, Jack. I love when you touch me. Please don't stop, babe."** She ran her hands through his hair.

Jack continued touching her for a few minutes before starting to kiss her all over. He started with her inner thighs, waist, the top of the sensitive area, her hips & sides, stomach, each one of her fingers, her hands & arms, her shoulders & chest, her neck & chin, around her mouth, her cheeks & nose, her forehead & temple, then a long, passionate French kiss on the lips while Elizabeth moaned enjoying it the whole time.

After kissing her for a few more minutes, he went back to touching her. Once again, he rubbed her stomach, hips, sides, and chest before moving his hands to her breasts and gently rubbed them with her left being first then her right. Elizabeth continued moaning for a minute then tensed up.

Jack noticed Elizabeth was really tense and showed his concern. **"Are you ok, honey?"**

Elizabeth nodded. **"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, darling. I guess I'm just a little nervous. I'm sorry."**

Jack lovingly gazed in her eyes. **"Sweetheart, listen to me. You don't have to be sorry. I completely understand. I'm nervous too."**

Elizabeth was a little surprised by what he had just admitted. **"You are?"**

" **Yes. It may not seem like it but I am. This is completely new for both of us and I just want to make our first time as special as I possibly can."**

Elizabeth loved her husband and the way he was with her. **"I know you want to make it special for me. I want to make it special for you too."**

Jack loved his girl more than anything. **"I know you do."** He shortly paused. **"Lizzie, do you remember what I said in my vows about how I'll always protect you and make you feel loved and cherished?"**

Elizabeth slightly nodded and smiled beautifully for him. **"Of course I do, Jack. It means so much and I'll never forget it."**

Jack started caressing her cheek with one hand and running his other hand through her hair. **"That's good because I meant what I said from the bottom of my heart. You're my everything and I love you so much. I promise I would never do anything to hurt you and I'll be as gentle as I can possibly be."** He shortly paused again. **"Can you try to relax for me? Everything is gonna be ok. We'll get through this together."**

Elizabeth smiled then started running her hands through his hair. **"I know, Jack. You always take such great care of me and I trust you completely. I feel 100% safe when I'm with you. You make me feel loved and cherished every day. I'm so grateful to have you in my life. I love you so much, too. I promise I'll try to relax."**

Jack then showed her his famous dimples once again.

Jack was still propped up on his elbow next to Elizabeth facing her while rubbing her stomach and gazing into her eyes. **"Sweetheart, how about we just start things off nice & slow?" **

Elizabeth smiled and gazed back into his eyes while running one of her hands through his hair. **"That would be great. Thank you. You're so sweet."**

Jack continued rubbing her stomach, hips, sides, waist, and inner thighs, then all around her sensitive area as Elizabeth moaned in delight. **"Does that feel good, honey?"**

Elizabeth smiled and nodded her head while still running one of her hands through his hair. **"Yes. It feels wonderful, baby. Please keep going."**

Jack was still rubbing her in all of the places he had been while Elizabeth continued to enjoy it.

Elizabeth smiled and closed her eyes, as she loved Jack's touch against her skin. "Mhmmm. Ahh."

Jack continued gazing into her eyes and started rubbing her shoulders and all over her chest.

Elizabeth moaned in delight for a moment before tensing up.

Jack noticed Elizabeth had tensed up again a little bit and tried to get her to relax. **"It's ok. Relax, Lizzie. I promise I won't hurt you, baby. Please tell me if you need me to stop."** He continued gazing into her eyes with pure love and adoration for his wife.

Elizabeth gazed back at him with the same amount of pure love and adoration he had for her before nodding her head and started to relax again.

Jack kept the eye contact and noticed she was relaxing. **"That's it. Keep relaxing for me. Everything's gonna be ok, sweetheart. I love you."**

Elizabeth couldn't help herself but smile and moan in delight again while still running her hands through his hair. **"I love you too, darling. Please don't stop."**

Jack smiled and nodded before speeding things up a little bit by passionately kissing her chest and in between her breasts and rubbing her stomach, hips, and sides at the same time.

Elizabeth raised her body up slightly while moaning in some pain but delight at the same time. **"Ooohhhh. Oweee."**

Jack continued rubbing her stomach, hips, and sides but immediately stopped kissing her after hearing Elizabeth moan. **"How do you feel, babe? Are you still ok? I can stop anytime you need me too."**

Elizabeth loved Jack's concern and protection of her. **"I'll admit, it was a little painful but I'll be ok, Jack. Thank you for asking. You're the sweetest. Please keep going."**

Jack showed his famous dimples and nodded knowing she was ok then stopped for a moment so they could both catch their breath. He then went back to do what he was before their little breather.

Elizabeth smiled while taking deep breaths in and out. **"Ooooh. Hmmmm. Oh, Jack. You're so amazing, darling."**

Jack continued rubbing her stomach, sides, and hips while placing kisses all over her chest, shoulders, neck, chin, around her mouth, cheeks, nose, ears, forehead, and temple before her lips. **"You're amazing too, honey."**

Elizabeth moaned while rubbing Jack's sides and hips. **"Oooh. Mhmmm. That feels so good. Don't stop, sweetheart. I love when you kiss me like that."**

Jack started placing kisses all over her stomach, arms, hands, fingers, sides, hips, and waist. **"Mhmmm. You taste so good. You are so beautiful, baby."**

 **"Thank you, sweetheart, you are pretty handsome yourself."** Elizabeth kissed his head while continuing to rub his sides, hips, and back and intertwining her legs with his.

Jack smiled and rubbed her sides and hips before taking both of her hands in his, rubbing her fingers with his thumbs and started placing kisses on the top of her "sensitive area." Wanting to go further but not wanting to make Elizabeth uncomfortable, he stopped to ask her a question. **"Can you open your legs for me, honey? I promise I'll be as gentle as I can."** He rubbed her inner thighs and gazed into her eyes.

Elizabeth smiled and nodded then opened her legs wanting him to continue despite the slight discomfort she was anticipating she would have while rubbing his back, sides, and hips.

Jack leaned over smiling and started kissing her "sensitive area" and all around it while rubbing her inner thighs.

Elizabeth moaned in slight pain but also delight. **"Mhmmm. Ohhhh. Oweeee."** She left her legs open wanting him to continue despite the slight pain.

Jack immediately stopped after hearing Elizabeth's moan but continued to rub her inner thighs while allowing himself and Elizabeth to take a breather for a moment. **"Are you ok, honey?"**

Elizabeth nodded while continuing to rub his hips, sides, and back. **"Yes, I'm fine, sweetheart. Thank you. Please keep going."**

Jack slightly smiled and nodded while rubbing her inner thighs with one hand and started to stick his fingers inside her with the other.

Elizabeth was enjoying it and let him know with her moan. **"Ohhhhh. That feels so good, darling. Don't stop."**

Jack smiled and continued rubbing her inner thighs with one hand while sticking his fingers even farther inside her with the other hand and placed kisses on her stomach, hips, and waist.

Elizabeth lifted her body up slightly while moaning in pain but also delight as she gently squeezed Jack's back. **"Ooooh. Ahhhhh. Mhmmm. Oweeee."**

Jack once again immediately stopped again after hearing Elizabeth's moan. **"Sweetheart, are you ok? I'm so sorry if I caused you pain. My desire for you is so strong, I don't know if I can continue. I don't want to hurt you."** He rubbed Elizabeth's inner thighs and once again allowed himself and Elizabeth to catch their breath for a moment.

Elizabeth smiled at Jack's concern for her while still rubbing his back, sides, & hips. **"Babe, I'll admit it was a little painful but you'll never hurt me. I trust you completely and know you'll do whatever you can to protect me. It's ok, Jack. I want this too. I need you. Please keep going."**

Jack nodded then continued rubbing her inner thighs. **"Yes. You're my life and I'll always do whatever I can to protect you. Please tell me if you need me to stop."** He started straddling her before continuing to rub her inner thighs with one hand and sticking his fingers completely inside her with the other hand while kissing her chest.

Elizabeth was still rubbing his hips, sides, and back as she closed her eyes, took deep breaths in and out, lifted her body up, and moaned in delight. **"Oooh. Ahhhhh. That feels wonderful, baby. Don't stop."**

Jack continued kissing her chest while rubbing her inner thighs with one hand, and sticking his fingers inside her with the other hand for a moment before he stopped kissing her and removed his fingers from inside her so they could take a break and catch their breath.

He then laid on top of her rubbing her side and hip with one hand and running his fingers through her hair with the other hand while she wrapped her arms around his waist rubbing his back as they had stopped to catch their breath for a few minutes.

 **A few minutes later...**

Jack sat up straddling her again while rubbing her stomach, sides, and chest and gazing into her eyes. **"Hey, Sweetheart?"**

Elizabeth smiled and gazed back at him while rubbing his stomach, sides, and hips. **"Yes, darling?"**

Jack continued gazing in her eyes while rubbing her shoulders, chest, stomach, and sides. **"How do you feel about us going fully intimate now? If you're not ready yet, I will completely understand. Your feelings are what matter the most to me."**

Elizabeth loved Jack's gentleness. **"Jack, you're so sweet. Thank you for asking. I am completely ok with it and ready. Make love to me, babe. I need to feel you inside me."**

Jack continued gazing in her eyes while still rubbing her stomach and sides. **"You're welcome. Anything for my beautiful girl. I need to feel you inside me too, honey. Just please tell me if it gets to be too much and I'll stop."**

Elizabeth smiled, nodded, and gazed into his eyes while rubbing his stomach, sides, and inner thighs.

Jack continued straddling her, gazing into her eyes while rubbing her stomach and sides, then grinded his hips against hers, and started pushing himself inside her.

Elizabeth moaned enjoying it while lifting her body up, rubbing his sides and back and kissing his chest. **"Ohhhh. Mhmmm. Ahhhhh. That feels so good, sweetheart. Please keep going."**

Jack continued gazing into her eyes as he had almost reached his full peak of desire while kissing her chest, neck, and lips passionately. He grinded his hips against hers again and pushed himself even further inside her.

Elizabeth continued her heavy breathing in and out, moaned in slight pain but also delight, and moved her body up then back down over and over again while kissing his chest and rubbing his sides and back. **"Oooohhh. Oweeee. Ahhhhh. Oh my goodness."**

Jack immediately stopped grinding his hips against hers and pushing himself inside her when he heard her moan in pain. **"How are you feeling, honey? You ok? Do you need me to stop?"** He continued rubbing her sides and stomach.

Elizabeth smiled again at how sweet Jack was being by checking on her. **"There was some discomfort but I'm feeling wonderful and will be fine, Jack. Thank you for continuing to check on me. You are so sweet. Please don't stop."**

Jack smiled and nodded knowing she would be ok. He was ready to go all the way and make Elizabeth officially and completely his. He then reached his full peak of desire and started grinding his hips against hers while pushing himself completely inside her. He kissed her chest, neck, and lips with a passion and hunger like never before.

Elizabeth kept moaning in delight as she moved her body up and down over and over again while rubbing his sides and back, and kissed him back on the lips with the same passion and hunger he showed for her. **"Ohhhh man. Mhmmm. Oooohhhh. Ahhhhh. That feels amazing, darling. You feel so good. Please keep going."**

Jack continued grinding his hips against hers and completely pushing himself inside her while kissing her neck & lips for a few more minutes. **"I love you so much, babe."**

Elizabeth smiled and kissed him back, as she continued to enjoy the passion between them. **"I love you too, sweetheart."**

Jack stopped grinding his hips against hers and stopped pushing himself inside her.

He sat up and continued straddling her as they continued to touch and kiss each other all over for a few more minutes while steadying their heavy breathing.

Jack then laid on his back on the bed as he pulled the covers over them more and Elizabeth turned over on her side facing him, placing her hand on his torso, and rested her head on his chest listening to the steady beat of his heart.

Elizabeth slightly began tearing up.

Jack noticed she was teary and turned around to lay on his side and face her while caressing her cheek then ran his hands through her hair and gazed into her eyes. **"What's wrong, Elizabeth? Did I hurt you? Oh, sweetheart. I'm so sorry."** He had a look of concern in his eyes.

Elizabeth gazed back into his eyes, loving his concern for her while running her hand through his hair then rubbed his side and back. **"Babe, don't worry. You didn't hurt me one bit. I'm just so happy to finally be with you and that we got to share this new and wonderful experience together. Thank you for taking things slow, always checking on me, and for being so gentle. You're the sweetest, most amazing man and husband in the world. I'm so very lucky to call you mine and have you in my life."**

Jack smiled at Elizabeth's sweet statement and felt relieved knowing she was ok while rubbing her side and back. **"I'm so glad you're ok, Lizzie. I feel the same way. I'm so happy to finally be with you too and that we got to share this special moment together. Thank you for being so gentle too. You are the sweetest, most amazing woman and wife in the world. I'm so lucky to call you mine & have you in my life. I love you so much, honey."** He shortly paused. **"Would you like to read a devotional and pray together before going to bed?"** He continued gazing at her and rubbing her side and back.

Elizabeth didn't break the eye contact and kept rubbing his side and back. **"I love you too, baby, so much. Also, that sounds wonderful."**

Jack and Elizabeth got themselves together with her getting back into her lingerie and Jack getting back into his boxers before he grabbed his Bible. He sat up in bed while she leaned against his chest and listened to him read Ephesians 4:2-3, _**"Be completely humble and gentle; be patient, bearing with one another in love. Make every effort to keep the unity of the Spirit through the bond of peace."**_

Once the devotion was read, they became wrapped in each other's arms and held hands as they prayed with Jack going first.

 **"Dear Lord, thank you for this wonderful day, for bringing my beautiful, sweet, Elizabeth into my life, and for allowing us to get married and start this amazing new life together as husband and wife. I pray she'll never forget how special she is to me and how much I love her. I pray you'll allow us to have many special moments together on this honeymoon and beyond. I pray you'll help me to be the husband and man I need to be for Elizabeth and lead our family spiritually. Help us stay strong in our faith and look to you in the good times and in bad. Let us always remember you are the God of the hills and the valleys. Let us also never forget you always need to be number one in our lives. Lord, You are so amazing. We love you and are so blessed to know you and be loved by you, no matter what. In your name, we pray, Amen."**

Elizabeth waited for a moment before she began her prayer.

" **Dear Lord, thank you for this wonderful day, for bringing such a sweet, handsome man like Jack into my life, and for allowing us to get married and start this amazing new chapter of our lives together as husband and wife. I pray he'll never forget how special he is to me and how much I love him. I pray that we'll share many great moments together on this honeymoon and throughout life as we return home. I pray you'll help me to be the wife and woman I need to be for Jack and help him lead our family spiritually. Let us never forget to keep our eyes and hearts focused on You in the good times and in bad. Help us to always remember You are number one in everything. You are amazing, Lord. We love you so much. We're so grateful for the unconditional love, grace, and forgiveness you show us, and all of the blessings you give us every day. In your name, we pray, amen."**

After the prayer time, Mr. & Mrs. Jack Thornton kissed with him pulling up the covers a little more to keep them warm before he wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep in eternal unity.


	14. The Holy City Pt 1

Trust, Love, Happiness

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else in this story. All credits go to the Hallmark Channel, Janette Oke, Brian Bird, Michael Landon Jr., the actors, and the writers of this amazing show. No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter 14

 **Day 1**

The next morning, Jack and Elizabeth woke up in each other's arms. They shared a kiss, took their showers, ordered room service for breakfast and left to go shopping at Charleston City Market which is where they bought little gifts for their parents, Abigail, Lee, Rosie, Tom, and Julie. After they finished shopping at the City Market, their next stop was Savannah's Candy Kitchen of Charleston.

After Savannah's Candy Kitchen of Charleston, Jack and Elizabeth shopped at several of the stores on King Street. They intertwined their hands as they made their way to each store and even while browsing. The newlyweds had spent a few hours shopping at Spartina 449, Palm Ave, Alex & Ani, Gap, Urban Outfitters, Anthropologie, Pottery Barn, Luna, Vineyard Vines, Williams Sonoma, and J Crew.

By the time they were finished shopping, Elizabeth let Jack know she was getting hungry. They found a restaurant nearby called Virginia's on King Street and chose to eat there.

After their orders were taken, the couple started talking. **"Jack, who would you say is your role model or hero?"**

Jack didn't even have to think about his answer. He smiled as he answered **. "My dad was both my role model and hero. He taught me so many things including how to be a gentleman. He was a gentleman himself and I loved every moment I had with him. I was 12 when he died and all I could remember feeling was it felt like someone took something from me and there was a giant hole inside me. I also felt like the pain of losing him would never go away. I miss him every day but it has gotten easier since he died. Anyway, my point is my dad was my hero and role model and I've always wanted to be like him. I just hope he knows I'm happy especially now that I've found the one and only woman for me. I know he would want my brother, mom, and me to be happy no matter what that looks like. I want the same for you and our family. I love you, Elizabeth and you're my role model and hero just like my dad but in different ways."**

Elizabeth smiled and Jack rubbed her fingers with his thumbs. **"I love you too, Jack. Thank you for sharing with me about your dad. I know he's proud of the man you have become."**

Jack and Elizabeth both smiled and gazed in each other's eyes before Jack spoke. **"Lizzie, who is your role model or hero?"**

She had to think for a minute before answering. **"I have several but the person I would choose as my biggest role model is Rosie. We've been best friends since we were 4 years old and she has always been there for me through the good and bad including the situation with Charles. She is like a sister to me and just an amazing person. I look up to her and I hope our clan will see her as a role model and can trust her too. Jack, you're my role model and hero as well but in different ways than Rosie. I don't only see you as my hero because you saved me from Charles but also you make me feel loved, cherished, respected, happy, and so much more. As I said in my vows, I'm eternally yours. You're my life and I love you so much, Jack Thornton."**

Jack was a little teary at what his wife had just told him. He continued to lovingly gaze in her eyes and rub her fingers with his thumbs. He knew his love for Elizabeth would only get stronger and that would never change. He also knew Elizabeth felt the same way about him and both looked forward to what their future had in store for them.

 **"I have another question for you. Whose marriage would you consider to be the model marriage and what do you admire most about it?"**

Once again, Jack didn't have to think about it. **"My mom and dad's marriage. As I told you, my dad was my hero and he treated my mom, Tom, and me incredibly well. What I admire most is the love they had for each other even though they had their moments. They were always there for each other and not only did they make sure that the other was taken care of in different ways but also they made sure Tom and I were provided for. Things definitely changed when my dad died but my mom always talks about him and keeps him alive. I could talk for hours about them but what I just shared is what I admired most and still do. I know our marriage and life together even when we have our clan will get stronger as time goes on regardless of what is thrown our way. As we have said several times, we can get through anything as long as we do it together. You're my life and I will always love you, Elizabeth. Nothing will ever change that."**

Elizabeth could tell Jack had a lot of respect for his mom and dad. Jack's demeanor changed a little bit here and there when talking about his dad but she knew it was because he missed him. **"So, whose marriage would you consider to be admirable?"**

Elizabeth had an answer ready knowing she would be asked the same question. **"My parents as well. My mom and dad aren't affectionate in ways that a lot of couples are known to be but they show their love for the other in their own ways. They're always there for each other though and my mom is my dad's one and only for eternity. My dad has always treated my mom, Julie, and me with such great love and respect. Like all relationships and marriages, my parents have had their moments but have never let anything get bad enough to the point where they couldn't work things out. I love and admire them and their marriage."** Elizabeth paused for a moment and gently tightened her grasp of his hand. She and Jack made direct eye contact without it breaking as she continued with her thoughts. **"Jack, we will have our moments but I truly meant what I said when I vowed to you at our wedding that you're the light of my life and I'm yours for eternity. No matter what happens, nothing will ever change that. We're meant to be Mr. & Mrs. Jack Thornton forever." **

Jack smiled and felt so much love and joy inside when it came to Elizabeth. They held hands in silence for a little longer until their food came.

After finishing lunch at Virginia's on King, the couple went back to their room to change into their swimsuits and headed to Infinity Pool. They swam for an hour then once again went back to their room to take showers before settling down to watch Netflix and cuddle together. They had decided on Heartland but before turning it on, Jack turned to Elizabeth.

 **"Elizabeth, I just thought of another question for you."** She looked at him and slightly nodded letting him know she wanted him to share what was on his mind. **"When have you felt the most loved by me?"**

Elizabeth couldn't choose just one of the many thoughts that came to mind. She stayed silent for a minute as she rattled her brain for an answer. Her deal was that Jack always made her feel loved and cherished every moment they were together so it was hard to give him an answer. Jack stared at her and chuckled since he knew she was going batty as she searched for a response. After a minute or two, Elizabeth finally spoke. **"Well, you always make me feel loved but when I had the anxiety attack back in July, that was when I fully knew we were meant for each other. I don't remember much of what went on around me while the anxiety attack was happening but I do remember you being there with Rosie. I honestly didn't know you stayed for a while just to make sure I was ok after I fell asleep until Rosie told me later that morning. After that attack, I knew you would always take care of me in any way you could and that's one of the reasons why I knew we were meant to be together for the rest of our lives. Now as time goes on, I feel more and more loved every day."** She leaned in and passionately kissed him and asked him the same thing.

Jack had to take a minute to think of his answer for the same reason she did. Once he came up with an answer, he lovingly gazed at her and gently grabbed her hands rubbing them with his thumbs. **"Elizabeth, I feel the most loved by you every day as well but the fact that you respect and honor me says how much I mean to you."**

After having their little conversation, the newlyweds watched an episode of Heartland before talking some more. **"Jack, what is your earliest memory?"**

Jack had many great memories from when he was really young but there was one that he always held close to him. **"The first Christmas we spent together; I had told you about my dad taking me out riding on his horse Captain when I was six months old. Obviously, I don't remember that far back but my earliest memory is riding with my dad on Captain when I was 2 1/2 years old. My mom hadn't gotten pregnant with my brother yet and my dad was so adamant on wanting to do things with me before I became a big brother."** Jack shortly paused and laughed at the memory of his dad and his adamancy. **"My dad and I loved riding Captain and when I was eight, he gave me my own horse, Rio. Riding horses has always been his and my special thing and always will be even though he died. I carry on my dad's legacy along with the riding and all of the memories I have of him are held close. The love for horses and the memories that come with it are treasured."**

Elizabeth loved hearing about her late father-in-law and in a way she felt like she knew him just by the way her husband talked about him.

Jack had asked her the same question and she smiled. **"My dad had owned the Marina for two years before I was born but he would never let my mom bring me out there because there was always a lot of action going on. Well, when I was three years old, my dad bought a boat and had told my mom he wanted to take me out on it. She wanted to go but he told her he felt like he hadn't spent a lot of time with me because of work so he wanted to have it be just he & I. My mom respected my dad for why he didn't want her to go so instead of getting upset, she grabbed me, put my swimsuit on then made sure my life vest was tightly secured. She was so funny about it even though she was being a mom protecting her toddler."** Elizabeth stopped for a second and laughed. **"So anyway, my dad put me in the car and we arrived at the Marina fifteen minutes later. He carried and showed me the boat before we walked out to the dock to take it out for a while. I remember being so excited that I bounced in his arms. My dad let me sit on his lap while driving it after we pulled away from the dock and safe enough for him to hold me. He never told my mom either because he knew she would freak out on him. What I remember most though is having that one on one time with my dad and the time we spent out on the boat whether it was just us, or with my mom, Julie, and our friends came along to do a day of water sports. Like you, I have special memories of my dad and me that I treasure."**

Jack and Elizabeth had been together for a long time now but they continued learning things about each other and positive memories were always something they both treasured. The two of them knew many more treasurable memories were waiting for them but they took each day that came and cherished it.

After they finished watching Netflix and had talked some more, Jack and Elizabeth decided to wind down for the night.

Jack pulled out his sketchbook and started drawing from memory of Elizabeth in her wedding dress just the evening before. Her beauty not just on the outside but on the inside was one of the many things he loved about her. Seeing Elizabeth walking down the aisle to him to unite, as one was something he would always hold close to him.

While Jack was drawing, Elizabeth was next to him writing in her journal about how the day before was the best day of her life.

 **"Yesterday was the best day of my life. Six months ago, Jack asked me to marry him, which I said yes. April 20th is the day I became Elizabeth Thornton. It has been almost a year and a half since I met Jack and after four months, we became a couple. We both prayed to God that it would be His Will for us to spend the rest of our lives together and that dream came true. Last July, I had another anxiety attack which was worse than the one I had nine months before which happened two weeks before we became a couple. Without saying anything, that's when Jack and I both knew we were meant to be together for eternity. I'm looking forward to what the future holds for us in our marriage and hopefully as parents. My husband is my one and only, my favorite to dream with, my greatest surprise, my best friend, the light of my life, my comforter, my protector, and most importantly, my soulmate. He fills my heart with so much happiness, joy, and love that I have never felt for anyone but him. On our day, I vowed to him that he has my soul since he's had my heart for quite some time now and with all that I am and all that I have, I honor him and I'm eternally his. I love Jack August Thornton and I can't imagine my life without him."**

After Jack finished working on some of his sketch and Elizabeth completed her journal entry, they started talking again.

 **"Elizabeth, what's your favorite holiday and what do you love about it?"**

Elizabeth smiled. **"Christmas. My dad and mom always made it special and fun for Julie and me. Every year, we would receive a special gift from them. When I was a senior in high school, my dad and mom gave me a locket that had an "E" engraved on it. Inside the locket, there was one photo of them and another photo of Julie. That was one of the most special gifts I received. Then also our first Christmas is another reason why it's my favorite holiday. That year was special and one that I'll always cherish and the bonus is because we went riding for the first time and that's when I became a horse lover. What about you?"**

Jack gave Elizabeth a passionate kiss then answered her question. **"July 4th is my favorite holiday. Every year when Tom and I were younger, my dad would take us out to this wide-open area down the street from our house and set off firecrackers. My mom was scared to go because she was afraid of us getting hurt and didn't want to see it happen if we did. Neither my dad, Tom, or I ever got hurt."** He paused for a moment and laughed as he thought about how his mom was every year on that specific holiday. **"My dad made it an annual tradition taking my brother and me out when it was dark starting when I was seven and Tom was two. Tom doesn't remember much because he was young. After my dad died when I was twelve and Tom was seven, we stopped doing that tradition. My mom offered to take us but we both didn't want her to because it was something we would only do with my dad. Then when I was in college and after Lee and I became roommates, I started taking Tom out to set them off every year since I didn't live far and Tom wanted me to continue it in our dad's honor. Lee always came and celebrated the holiday with us too. I also love the holiday because I treasure our first 4th of July together and the amount of fun we had. It's a memory I hold close to me. I love you, sweetheart and I can't wait to make more memories with you as time goes on."** Jack passionately kissed Elizabeth again and they continued enjoying their night together.

Once they finished their little conversation, Elizabeth decided to do a little bit of flirty banter with Jack. **"Soooo handsome, you have a hot date tonight?"**

Jack knew exactly what she was doing and went along with it **. "Of course. She's beautiful, sexy, and gorgeous. Do you know who she is?"**

Elizabeth smiled, **"I might have an idea."**

Jack showed his famous dimples only meant for her. **"She is also the love of my life."** He reached up with his hand cupping her face and gave her a passionate kiss on her sweet hot lips.

After the kiss Jack had just given her, the two of them started their passionate moment on the sofa then continued it for about 45 more minutes in the bed.

Once the 45 minutes was up, they snuggled and talked for a little bit which their conversation included when and how they would spend their time together with God. Following the conversation, while Jack held Elizabeth close to him, they read a devotional and prayed before falling asleep. Jack had his strong protective arms wrapped around her, which made her feel safe and comforted. Elizabeth fell asleep first then Jack just seconds after she did.

 **Day 3**

 _8:30 am_

It was a beautiful morning in Charleston and Jack had woken up finding Elizabeth still asleep. He propped up on his elbow facing her as she slept facing him and smiled lovingly at her. He then found himself watching her sleep and started gently running his hands through her hair while having sweet thoughts about her. **"Wow, I'm seriously the luckiest man in the world to have Elizabeth as my wife. She is my heart and soul and I love her more than I'll ever be able to put into words. I don't think there has ever been a time when my sweet Elizabeth doesn't look like a beautiful angel."**

He started caressing her cheek and noticed Elizabeth starting to stir hoping she would wake up. Within a minute or less, she woke up to him looking at her with his dimpled smile meant only for her. She couldn't help but smile back at him. **"Good morning, handsome."**

Jack continued smiling while caressing her cheek and staring into her eyes. **"Good morning, beautiful. How did you sleep?"**

Elizabeth hadn't slept as well as she had the two nights before in a long time. **"I slept wonderfully. How did you sleep?"**

Jack couldn't stop smiling with his dimples. **"I slept great especially with you next to me."**

Elizabeth felt that her husband sleeping next to her helped her sleep well too. She took his hand and gently held it close to her. **"I feel like I sleep better with you next to me too. Thank you for another amazing night last night."** **  
**  
 **"You're welcome. I enjoyed our night too. Any time I spend with you is always amazing."** A few seconds of silence fell among them but they gazed at each other never breaking the eye contact while smiling. Jack then broke the silence, as he wanted to get their day started. **"What would you like for breakfast, sweetheart?"** **  
**  
 **"Jack, I don't really want to get up yet because I want to keep snuggling with you. So we should order room service."**

Jack smiled back, **"I don't really want to get up yet either so room service sounds perfect."**

He sat up and asked Elizabeth what she wanted. He then proceeded to call for room service.

 **"Good morning, Belmond Charleston Place, this is Katherine speaking. How can we help you?"** **  
**  
 **"Good morning. My wife and I just wanted to order some room service."**

The woman responded, **"Great. What can we get for you?"**

Jack looked at his wife and smiled as he told her the orders. **"We'd like two glasses of orange juice and two plates of the Southern Biscuits and gravy."** **  
**  
 **"Wonderful. We'd be happy to make that for you. What is your room number?"**

Jack smiled again knowing Elizabeth was staring at him the whole time. **"Room 602, presidential suite. Thank you so much."** **  
**  
Katherine made sure everything was set for the orders. **"Our pleasure. It should be ready in about 30 minutes."** **  
**  
 **"Sounds great."** Jack hung up the phone and smiled as he turned to face his wife.

 **"So what do you want to do while we wait for our breakfast?"**

Elizabeth smiled back at Jack and suggested taking some photos together. **"How about we take some pictures together?"**

Jack smiled, **"I'd love that, babe. I can never have too many pictures with my beautiful girl."**

Elizabeth felt warmth in her heart from her husband's comment. **"You're too sweet, Jack. I feel the same way. I can never have too many pictures with my handsome man."**

The married couple both took out their phones and spent a few minutes taking several photos together. Jack had then just come up with an idea. **"Honey, what do you think about us setting up Instagram accounts?"** **  
**  
Elizabeth looked at Jack. **"That would be so much fun. I've always wanted to make one but just never got around to it. Now is a perfect time though. You'll follow me, right?"**

Jack chuckled. **"The same goes for me. Babe, of course, I'll follow you. I can't wait to show you off. To Let the world know about the amazing woman who has my heart forever and share all the amazing moments of our life together."** **  
**  
Elizabeth chuckled at her husband's cuteness. **"I know you will, Jack. I'm just teasing. You're the best. I can't wait to show you off either. I'm going to let the world know about the most incredible man who has my heart forever and share all the amazing adventures we'll have throughout our life."**

They smiled at each other then found themselves setting up their Instagram accounts. Jack had chosen **"MrThornton"** for his username while Elizabeth set hers to **"MrsThornton."** Once they had both of their accounts set up, the usernames were shared with the other so they would be able to find and follow each other.

Elizabeth went through her phone and settled on what her first post would be. She had taken a beautiful picture of the battery in downtown Charleston. In her post, she added the caption, **"Honeymooning in one of the most beautiful cities in the world with the most handsome man in the world."**

Before Jack posted his first one, he saw what his wife had posted and commented on it. **"Beautiful. Just like you, sweetheart."**

Elizabeth saw what her husband commented and smiled at him as he was figuring out his first post.

Jack found the perfect photo of him and Elizabeth cuddling. For his caption, he added, **"In love with my girl, Elizabeth Thornton."** He included the two emojis of a face with heart-shaped eyes and a red heart.

Once it was posted, Elizabeth saw it right away and immediately commented on it. **"I'm in love with you, my sweet man."** She added the same two emojis Jack had in his caption along with a kiss emoji

After their time on Instagram and while still waiting for their room service, Jack pulled up his music on his phone and found their honeymoon playlist. One of the songs on the playlist was **"I'm Yours"** by Jason Mraz, which they both loved. While singing together, there were lots of smiles and loving glances exchanged along with hand holding.

Shortly after singing a few songs together, the room service order was delivered. Jack and Elizabeth spent twenty minutes enjoying their breakfast and each other's company. There were little discussions on various topics along with lots of laughter and smiles. After the twenty minutes of talking and enjoying each other's company while eating, they continued talking about whatever came to mind.

 **"Did you enjoy breakfast, Elizabeth?"  
**  
 **"I did. It was wonderful. What about you, Jack?"  
**  
Jack smiled. **"Yes, I enjoyed it too. I think room service was a great suggestion. I got to cuddle in bed with my girl while having a delicious breakfast at the same time. What could be better than that?"**

" **Oh, Jack. You're so cute. I completely agree. Nothing like cuddling with my man while having a wonderful breakfast at the same time."**

Jack felt nothing but love for his one and only. **"I love you, babe."**

Elizabeth felt the same way. **"I love you, stud."**

Jack and Elizabeth continued smiling and gazing into each other's eyes before giving each other a kiss on the lips then leaned their foreheads together and gave each other Eskimo kisses.

Elizabeth leaned back against Jack's chest with his arms wrapped around her waist and held her left hand with his and stroked her hair with his right hand.

There were a few seconds of silence before Jack spoke. **"Elizabeth?"**

Elizabeth smiled and looked at him. **"Yes, darling?"**

 **"I know I've said this before but I love hearing you sing. You have a beautiful voice. Just like an angel."** Jack then placed a kiss on her head.

Elizabeth chuckled. **"I don't mind hearing it again. Thank you, sweetheart. You have an amazing voice too. I could listen to you sing all day and never get tired of it. I think it makes you very sexy."** **  
**  
Jack smiled with his dimples and chuckled at her cute comment. **"Thank you, honey. You're so sweet! And really? You think it makes me sexy? You haven't seen anything yet. I'll show you just how sexy I can be."** **  
**  
And with that, Jack leaned in to give her a long passionate kiss. For the next thirty minutes, Jack and Elizabeth spent that time showing how much they loved each other. Once that half hour was up, they decided to get ready to spend a couple of hours in town.

Once they were ready to head out, Jack asked Elizabeth what she wanted to do. She thought about it for a minute and decided she wanted to go to the aquarium for a little bit. She loved seeing the Marine animals and learning about them. One of the things Jack loved about his wife was that she loved learning and was fascinated with a lot of subjects including animals. After arriving at the aquarium, the couple found themselves completely enthralled by the different exhibits for the next hour and a half. Once they left, their next destination was lunch at Fleet Landing then a walk around Waterfront Park.

After their walk around Waterfront Park, they went back to their suite at Charleston Place and changed clothes for a workout in the gym together. Jack wore black athletic shorts and a blue athletic tee and Elizabeth wore a pair of light pink yoga pants and a grey athletic racerback tank that included the word **"wifey"** on it. During the entire workout, loving glances and occasional loving touches were exchanged while enjoying each other's company and getting in shape at the same time.

After their hour-long workout, they went back to their suite again to shower and relax for the rest of the night. As they walked back into the suite, they held hands and talked about how they enjoyed the last hour together in the gym.

" **Oh man, I'm a little tired from that workout but it was so much fun. I always enjoy getting in shape with my sweet and handsome hubby."**

" **That workout was a lot of fun. I always enjoy getting in shape with my sweet and beautiful wifey."** He shortly paused and turned to face Elizabeth as he started to rub her sides. **"And really? What about this? Are you too tired for this?"** He smiled with his dimples as he started tickling her.

 **"JACK!"** She smiled and started laughing enjoying the fun they were having while walking to the bathroom.

He continued smiling and laughing along with her. **"Yeah, I didn't think so, Elizabeth. I know you like a book, babe."**

She continued smiling and laughing as she wrapped her arms around his waist and gazed in his eyes. **"Yes, you do, sweetheart. I'm never too tired to spend some alone time with you."** **  
**  
Jack continued smiling and gazing in her eyes as he lifted her up on the bathroom counter and placed his hands on her hips inside her workout shirt feeling her soft skin under his fingers. **"That's good because I'm never too tired for some alone time with you. I was actually thinking, I really want to spend some time right now showing my girl how much she means to me."** He started rubbing her belly and sides inside her shirt. **"What do you say, honey? Wanna make out?"**

Elizabeth smiled and gazed in his eyes while starting to rub his sides and stomach inside his shirt. **"OH, YES! Let's do it, baby. I wanna show my sweet man how much he means to me."** She shortly paused. **"Please take my clothes off. I want to feel your sweet lips and gentle hands kissing and touching me all over."** **  
**  
 **"Gladly, my love."** He gently stripped her shirt and bra off, tossing them on the ground. He gently lay her down on the bathroom counter then gently stripped her pants and underwear off before tossing them on the ground as well. After the clothes were taken off, he started kissing and touching her all over. **"Oh man, Elizabeth. Mhmmm. You taste and feel so good, honey."**

She smiled loving his display of affection and how sweet and gentle he was being with her while moaning in delight and gazing in his eyes. **"Mhmmm. Ahhhhh. Oh yesss, baby. Oooh. Please keep going. I really want and need you, my darling."** **  
**  
Jack continued smiling and gazing in her eyes as he paused after every word to kiss her long and hard on the lips letting his tongue glide along the inside of her mouth. **"I really want and need to too, love. Of course, I'll keep going."**

After that statement, they continued getting lost in each other's love for about an hour even during their shower.

Shortly after taking their shower and changing into some comfortable clothes with Jack in a pair of boxers and a Beaufort PD T-shirt and Elizabeth in a navy blue two-piece lingerie set that included some lace detail, they went to cuddle on the sofa and just enjoy the new life they had started together as husband and wife.

As they cuddled on the sofa, Elizabeth rested her head on Jack's lap while he continued working on a very special drawing in his sketchbook. The whole time he worked in his sketchbook, he drew with one hand and held one of her hands with his other hand. Since he had already worked on the drawing some the last few days, it did not take him long to complete it.

Within seconds of finishing his drawing, he came up with an idea and wanted to see what his Elizabeth would think. He stroked her hair with one hand, held her hand with the other, and gazed into her eyes. **"Hey, sweetheart. I was just thinking, how would you feel if I pulled out my guitar and sang a few songs to you? We could even sing one together."**

Elizabeth turned to lie on her back with her head still on his lap while smiling and gazing in his eyes. **"Oh, Jack. I would love that. I always enjoy hearing your sweet voice."**

Jack smiled and gazed back in her eyes while still holding her hand and stroking her hair. **"And I always enjoy hearing your beautiful voice. Do you have any song suggestions, sweetheart?"**

Elizabeth continued smiling at Jack. **"You're so sweet, darling. There are so many great songs out there so I'm sure I'll love whatever you pick. Surprise me."** **  
**  
Jack continued with his loving glances at Elizabeth. **"Sure, honey. I actually just thought of one so just give me one second to grab my guitar. I'll be right back."** He went to pick up his guitar then came back sitting on the sofa facing Elizabeth while starting to play the song and gaze lovingly in her eyes. The song he chose to play for her was **"Better With You"** by Kris Allen.

During the entire length of the song, Jack didn't take his eyes off his beautiful Elizabeth. The loving glances between both of them continued while she also rested one of her hands on his leg near his knee.

After he finished the song, they both smiled as Elizabeth spoke up. **"Jack, that was amazing and so sweet. Wherever I go and whatever I do, as long as you're by my side, everything will be better with you."**

Jack smiled showing his dimples reserved only for her. **"I feel the same exact way, babe."** He shortly paused. **"Would you like to sing a song together now?"**

Elizabeth smiled and took his hand rubbing his fingers with her thumb. **"Yes, I'd love to sing with you, darling."** Again, she shortly paused while still holding his hand. **"What about Bless The Broken Road by Rascal Flatts? It's one of my favorite songs."** **  
**  
Jack gently squeezed her hand and smiled back. **"It's one of my favorites too so let's sing that one."** He started strumming his guitar as they both began singing while gazing in each other's eyes.

 _ **I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through**_

 _ **I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you  
That every long lost dream lead me to where you are**_

 _ **Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms**_

 _ **This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
Yes it did**_

 _ **I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true**_

 _ **Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
And others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know it's true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
Yeah**_

 _ **And now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you**_

 _ **That God blessed the broken road  
Ooh, ooh  
That led me straight to you**_

During the entire song, many loving glances were exchanged while Elizabeth rubbed his leg near his knee at the same time. When they finished the song, they gazed into each other's eyes smiling but not saying a word. Jack put his guitar down to sit closer to Elizabeth and took both her hands in his rubbing her fingers with his thumbs.

" **My sweet Elizabeth, that was so much fun. I loved singing with you like always. Not only do you always look like a beautiful angel, you truly do have the voice of one too."**

Elizabeth, with some tears in her eyes, responded to his statement. **"Awe, darling. You're going to make me cry. That is by far one of the sweetest things I've ever heard. You never cease to amaze me, Jack Thornton. I may have had a very rough patch or two in my life but I am so grateful for that broken road because it led me straight to the most amazing man, soulmate, and best friend I will ever know which is you. God truly has blessed me beyond belief and I'm so lucky to have found you and have you in my life. I don't know what I would do without you."**

Jack continued holding her hands gently squeezing them before rubbing her fingers with his thumbs again and tearing up himself. **"Oh, Elizabeth. Now you're going to make me cry. You never cease to amaze me, sweetheart. Before we met, my life may not have always been perfect but that's ok because if it were, then I would not be sitting here with the most amazing woman I will ever know. God truly has blessed me too. He took that broken road I had and gave me the best gift I could ever ask for which is you, my beautiful and incredible wife, soulmate, and best friend. I'm so lucky to have found you and have you in my life. You are my whole world and I really don't know what I would do without you. I love you and adore you so much, baby."**

" **You are my world too. I love and adore you more, my darling."**

After Elizabeth finished talking, they leaned their foreheads together and gave each other Eskimo and butterfly kisses. They then pulled each other as close as possible with Elizabeth sitting on his lap for a long, passionate French kiss that was filled with nothing but love.

After their long passionate French kiss, Elizabeth laid her head on Jack's lap while he stroked her hair. She had thought of a question for Jack. **"Babe, what is one thing I don't know about you?"**

Jack teased before getting serious. **"One thing you don't know about me is how much I love you."**

Elizabeth laughed. **"Jack! I'm serious. But I love you too."**

They quickly kissed then he pondered the question. After a minute or two, he came up with a response. **"I love to travel and have loved it as long as I can remember. The three places I would love to travel to are Australia, Iceland, and Fiji. We should make plans to travel eventually. It would be fun for us to do together and even as a family when we have kids."**

Elizabeth loved the idea of traveling with her husband and future kids. **"I agree 100%. We should definitely go for it."** The couple smiled at each other then Jack asked her, the same question that she asked him.

Elizabeth knew he was going to ask her the same question and had already thought of an answer. **"Well, the last 4th of July when we took my dad's boat out before the BBQ that night, I had told you I grew up doing water sports. One thing I didn't tell you was I learned how to surf when I was 15. I even competed in a couple of competitions when I was 16 but after the second one, I stopped due to an injury I sustained in the competition. Haven't surfed since then but I'm open to getting back up on a board eventually. Just haven't gotten that far yet. Anyway, there's that."**

Jack was surprised by his wife's response. He had surfed before but had found it wasn't something he enjoyed. If he were, to be honest with himself, he only did it because his dad loved it. Sometimes talking about his dad was difficult and wanting to stay focused on his wife, he pushed those thoughts aside and responded with a question. **"What happened during the competition?"**

Elizabeth didn't mind the question even though she never really talked about it. **"I lost my balance and hit my arm and head on the board before I landed in the water. Had an arm fracture and concussion. I never lost consciousness but did need help getting out of the water. I was taken to the ER immediately and was kept overnight for observation. I went home the next day and had to take it easy for a couple of weeks. I was fine but it could've been worse. I don't really like to talk about it though."** **  
**  
 **"Elizabeth, I'm sorry for asking. I didn't mean for you to share a painful or traumatic event."** Jack had a look of concern.

She knew her husband wasn't forcing her to talk about it. He was just curious but respected her and wouldn't force her to tell him if she didn't want to. **"Oh, you're fine, babe. I don't mind you asking."**

He felt relief then they moved on to another topic. Jack and Elizabeth hadn't discussed a lot of things for their future with one of them being plans for their house. **"Lizzie, I was just thinking. We haven't discussed a lot of things for our future yet and we will as time goes on. What thoughts do you have, if any, for our future house?"**

Elizabeth hadn't honestly given it much thought so she wasn't prepared to give an answer. **"Honestly, Jack, I haven't given it much thought. What about you?"** **  
**  
He smiled as he held her hand and gave her his response. **"I see us having a ranch with a huge house and a lot of animals. Also, dew on the grass, waking up to the rooster in the morning, children running up and down the stairs, and curling up in a big feather bed by a warm fire with you. Beyond that, I don't know yet."** **  
**  
Elizabeth thought it sounded perfect for them and their future Clan. **"That's perfect, Jack. I can totally visualize it and would love if we can make it happen. I know it'll take time though."**

Jack knew she would love his idea but wouldn't force it if she didn't want it. **"Yes, it will take time to put everything together but I'm sure we can make it happen at some point. Just so you know, I wouldn't force it if you didn't want it, Elizabeth."**

She couldn't help but love her one and only and the way he treated her. **"Jack, I know you wouldn't and I appreciate how much you respect and how well you treat me. I love you, stud."** She leaned in and passionately kissed him, which he gladly accepted.

After they pulled apart from their kiss, Jack smiled with his dimples. **"I love you so much, beautiful."** His statement left their conversation where it was and they decided to order room service for dinner and dessert.

As they finished dinner, Jack and Elizabeth started another fun conversation before they began to feed each other their dessert, which was chocolate covered strawberries. Jack fed her one first then she fed him one as she spoke first. **"Jack, what is your favorite memory of us?"  
**  
Jack rattled his brain for a minute since he had so many. **"Do I have to choose just one? I have so many and it's hard to choose."**

Elizabeth laughed, **"Yes, you can only choose one, Mr. Thornton."**

He laughed too, **"Alright, fine. One of my favorite memories is our trip to Sanibel. The day at the beach when we went into the water and you fell on your butt is one of my favorite moments of you. I was amused until you pulled me down into the water for laughing at you."**

He laughed at the visual until Elizabeth spoke before he continued. **"You deserved it though, Mister. Now, you can continue."**

Jack laughed again and couldn't help but love his wife more and more as time went on. **"I did deserve it and I'm sorry. Anyway, when we both stood up in the water, I knew I could make it up to you. Clear as day, I remember wrapping my arms around your waist and you wrapping your arms around my neck and we passionately kissed for what seemed like forever. I enjoyed it."**

Elizabeth smiled, **"I enjoyed it too and remember it clear as day as well."**

Jack smiled and continued, **"What I remember and loved most about that trip was the night I asked you to marry me and you saying yes. That's one of the most memorable nights of my life. I love you, Elizabeth."** **  
**  
Elizabeth remembered his proposal and every single detail and word spoken by the both of them. She told him that and also that she agreed it was one of the most memorable nights in her life as well. Before she shared her favorite memory, she told him she loved him as well. **"My favorite memory is our first Christmas together when it was just the two of us. I remember baking and decorating cookies as well as messing around with the icing."** She paused and they both laughed. **"We definitely killed those cookies with the icing and I thought it would be funny to get it on you too. You were so annoyed but you got me back which I admit I deserved. Eventually, we got even though. It was just ten months apart once we did."** They both laughed again as they continued feeding each other their dessert.

Finishing the last of their dessert, Jack fed her the last strawberry and she got chocolate on her lips and around her mouth. He gazed into her eyes and smiled with his dimples. **"You know, sweetheart. I was thinking that I really want to kiss you and not just on the lips."**

Elizabeth smiled as she gazed into his eyes. **"If that's how you feel, then why don't you show me where you want to kiss me? Tonight, you're all mine, baby. You can kiss and touch me wherever you want. I need to feel your soft lips and gentle hands all over my lips and skin."** **  
**  
They both smiled at each other as Jack gently laid her down on the sofa. They then started passionately kissing as they stripped each other's clothes off, and enjoyed the special and intimate moment making love.

After almost an hour of making love and enjoying being with each other, they put their pajamas back on and finished their night routines. Once they were both done, the two of them got into bed with Elizabeth snuggled right up against Jack. He grabbed their devotional to read then said their nightly prayers.

Just moments before falling asleep, Elizabeth turned over onto her side then Jack snuggled right up against her back placing his protective arm around her gently pulling her close to him and he kissed her hair. **"Goodnight and sweet dreams, my beautiful girl."**

As she was falling asleep, Elizabeth kissed his hand and gently held his arm he had around her close to her chest. **"Goodnight and sweet dreams, my handsome man. I love you, darling."** **  
**  
Jack smiled, **"I love you too, baby."** He kissed her hair again then they fell asleep still wrapped in each other's arms.


	15. The Holy City Pt 2

Trust, Love, Happiness

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else in this story. All credits go to the Hallmark Channel, Janette Oke, Brian Bird, Michael Landon Jr., the actors, and the writers of this amazing show. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **WARNING: Please be aware of the mature rating & MAJOR STEAM in this chapter.**

Chapter 15

 **6 days later**

 _6:45 am_

It was a cool spring morning in late April. Jack and Elizabeth had woken up early to watch the sunrise together from the porch of their presidential suite that overlooked the beautiful Charleston skyline.

Since it was the last day of their honeymoon in the Holy City, they wanted to make the most of it by doing as many fun and enjoyable things as possible. Their first goal was to get ready then eat breakfast at The Palmetto Cafe.

For their last day in Charleston, Jack wore khaki shorts, a blue and white plaid shirt, and dark blue Sperry's along with his Michael Kors watch that Elizabeth gave him for Valentine's Day. She wore a denim skirt with buttons in the front, a plain white V-neck, and her black and white watch.

After breakfast, they decided to drive to North Charleston and take a tour of Middleton Place. While on the tour, they enjoyed seeing the beautiful architecture and hearing about all the history of the plantation.

Once they finished their tour of Middleton Place, they decided they were hungry so they decided to drive back to Sullivan's Island to have lunch at Mex1 Coastal Cantina. They both ordered the restaurant's popular "Bangin' shrimp tacos" along with a margarita and a water with lemon. While at lunch, they talked about various fun topics and just enjoyed each other's company.

About an hour and a half later, they finished lunch and decided to take a walk along to the beach, also on Sullivan's Island. During their walk, they held hands with their fingers intertwined as they talked and enjoyed the peaceful moment, just the two of them while the waves crashed on the shore against their feet.

After a little bout of silence that fell between them, Jack thought of the perfect question he wanted to ask his girl. **"So, honey. I was just thinking, if you could be an expert at anything, what would it be?"** **  
**  
Elizabeth smiled and immediately came up with an answer for her husband. **"That's a great question, darling. I think if I could pick anything to be an expert at, it would be cooking. When I was a teenager, I always tried to learn but I never could get the hang of it. Things usually never looked or tasted the way they were supposed to. It would either be not cooked enough or cooked way too much to the point it was burned. Sometimes, it still happens though. Now that we're married, I would love to improve my cooking skills so that my amazing hubby and our future clan will be able to have a great home cooked meal every now and then."**

Jack gently turned her around to face him, gazed lovingly in her eyes, and held her hands rubbing his fingers with his thumbs as they both stopped walking and he told her sincerely what was on his mind. **"Sweetheart, listen to me. Please don't ever doubt yourself. You are a wonderful cook and everything you've ever made me has been amazing. I know you'll continue to do a great job as time goes by. I'd love to learn how to cook as well so if you'd like, we can take some lessons together."** **  
**  
Elizabeth smiled back lovingly at him as she responded to his statement. **"You really think so? You would do that with me?"** **  
**  
 **"I know so. Yes, of course, I would my sweet Elizabeth. I think it would be a lot of fun and it would give us even more time to spend together and more memories to look back on. No matter what we do, it will always be special because we're together."** He gently squeezed her hand.

Elizabeth smiles back and continued gazing in his eyes. **"Babe, that means so much to me. Thank you. I completely agree that no matter what we're doing, it'll be special because we're together."** She shortly paused before asking Jack the same question. **"What about you, love? If you could be an expert at anything, what would it be?"**

Jack smiled and thought for a minute before they both started walking hand in hand with their fingers intertwined again and he responded to her question. **"If I could be an expert at one thing, it would probably have to be photography. I have loved art ever since I was a kid and photography can be very sentimental and show a lot of emotion. As the saying goes, a picture says 1,000 words. Another reason I picked photography is so I can learn all the special techniques to capture the beauty that is you, my sweet, Elizabeth."** **  
**  
Elizabeth smiled and gently squeezed his hand. **"Oh, Jack. You are so sweet. I think you would be an amazing photographer. If that's something you want to learn more about, I will without a doubt support you. I know that with God, you can do anything you set your mind to."** **  
**  
Jack smiled back and gently squeezed her hand. **"Thank you so much, baby. That means the world to me. I know I'll always have your love and support as well as God. I wouldn't be where I am without it."** **  
**  
 **"Anytime, sweetheart. You always will have my love and support. I wouldn't be where I am without you and God either."** She shortly paused before she continued talking. **"I have another question for you, darling."**

Jack continued smiling and gazed in her eyes for a moment. **"Anything, honey."** **  
**  
Elizabeth gazed back lovingly in his eyes for a moment before asking her question. **"Where do you think we'll be five years from now?"** **  
**  
Jack smiled as he responded to her question. **"Five years from now, we'll still be madly in love, making tons of memories together, have a ranch of our own with many animals, hopefully, have at least two wonderful kids, and still doing what we love. What about you, sweetheart? Where do you think we'll be 5 years from now?"** **  
**  
Elizabeth responded to Jack's question after immediately having an answer. **"I think you pretty much summed it up. I feel the same way. I can't imagine anything better. You're my life, babe and I'm so happy I get to spend eternity with you."**

After about an hour of enjoying their walk on the beach, they decided they were ready to do the next thing on their list for that day. Before leaving, they talked about what they wanted to do next with Jack speaking up first. **"So, Elizabeth. What would you like to do next, love?"** **  
**  
Elizabeth turned to face Jack. **"I was actually thinking it would be fun to get a matching ring tattoo with you. What do you think, darling?"** **  
**  
Jack smiled and gazed back in her eyes as he took both her hands in his rubbing her fingers with his thumbs. **"I would love that, baby. I've always wanted one for whenever I got married. Let's do it. I think it'll be awesome."** **  
**  
Elizabeth smiled back, **"I've always wanted one too whenever I got married as well. So, let's do it. It will be so much fun."**

With that, they walked back to the car and headed to Holy City Tattooing Collective, holding hands, engaging in casual conversation, and exchanging occasional loving glances all the way there.

Once they arrived and parked, Jack got out of the car then walked around to Elizabeth's side to open the door for her before taking her hand and walked inside hand in hand.

As soon as they walked in, they were greeted by one of the tattoo artists working that day. **"Hi, welcome to Holy City Tattooing Collective. My name is Mark and I'm one of the tattoo artists. How can I help you today?"** **  
**  
Jack smiled and gently squeezed Elizabeth's hand before he answered Mark's question. **"Hi, my beautiful wife, Elizabeth and I just got married. We would like to get matching ring tattoos if that's possible."** **  
**  
Mark smiled and responded to Jack's comment. **"Of course, no problem. Come on over and we'll get started. Also, congratulations on your marriage! That is wonderful."** **  
**  
Jack smiled at Elizabeth and responded to Mark's statement as the three of them walked over to the chairs get started. **"Thanks so much. We're very happy."** **  
**  
Mark smiled again. **"You're welcome. I can definitely tell. That's how my wife and I were when we first got married. To be honest, we're still that happy even after two years."**

Jack and Elizabeth smiled and chuckled before Jack spoke up. **"That's awesome. Congratulations on two years."**

Mark smiled and responded as they're all walking up to the chairs they will use for the next hour. **"Thank you!" He shortly paused. "Are you ready to get started?"** **  
**  
Jack smiled and nodded his head. **"Yes, we definitely are."** He shortly paused then smiled at Elizabeth. **"Would you like to go first, honey? I promise I'll be right here to hold your hand if you need me to."** **  
**  
Elizabeth smiled at how sweet Jack was being. **"Sure. Even though I know it will hurt a little, I want to do this."** She shortly paused and sat down in the chair to get her tattoo. **"I would love for you to hold my hand. Thank you, babe. You're so sweet."** **  
**  
Jack smiled, immediately took her right hand bringing it to his lips, and kissed it before he started rubbing her fingers with his thumb. **"Anytime, sweetheart. You can squeeze my hand as much as you need to."** **  
**  
Before Mark started working on Elizabeth's tattoo, he asked her what she wanted it to look like. **"So, before I get started, what would you like your tattoo to look like, Elizabeth?**

Elizabeth smiled as she explained what she wanted. **"I would like my husband's name,** _ **'Jack'**_ **to be put on my left-hand ring finger."** **  
**  
Mark smiled and responded. **"Sure, I'd be happy to do that for you."** **  
**  
Elizabeth smiled, as Mark started working on the tattoo and moaned in slight pain and squeezing Jack's hand. **"Mhmmm. Owe."**

Jack gently squeezed Elizabeth right hand back and kissed it. **"I know it hurts some, honey but it'll be over before you know it."** **  
**  
After about 20 minutes, Mark was finishing the tattoo as Elizabeth squeezed Jack's hand again. **"Owe. That stings."**

Jack gently squeezed her right hand back and kissed it again letting his lips linger there for a minute before speaking up. **"It's ok, sweetheart. I'm right here. He's finished."** He shortly paused as he continued gazing in her eyes and holding her right hand. **"You did great, baby. The tattoo looks so good. I love it."**

Elizabeth smiled and gazed in Jack's eyes. **"Thank you for being here, darling. You're amazing."** She shortly paused. **"Even though it hurt a little, I do love it and am so glad I got it. You ready for yours?"** She got out of the chair so Jack could sit down and get his.

 **"Of course, my love. I'll always be here for you. You're amazing."** He shortly paused as he kissed her right hand again and sat down in the chair. **"Yes, I'm ready for mine. Bring it on."**

Before Mark started on Jack's, he asked what he wanted for his. **"What would you like for yours, Jack?"** **  
**  
Jack smiles as he answered Mark. **"I'd like my wife's name,** _ **'Elizabeth'**_ **to be put on my left-hand ring finger if that's possible."** **  
**  
Mark responded to Jack's comment. **"Of course. It might take a little longer than Elizabeth's but I'd be glad to do it."** **  
**  
Jack smiled as he started talking again. **"Thanks, Mark. I'm sure it'll look great."** **  
**  
After almost an hour, Jack was still holding Elizabeth's hand gently squeezing it and moaning in slight pain as Mark was finishing the tattoo. **"Oooh. Ahhhhh."**

Elizabeth gently squeezed his right hand back like she had been the past hour. **"Oh, Jack. I know it hurts but he's finishing up right now. You did wonderful, darling."** She shortly paused. **"The tattoo looks so good on your finger. I love it, babe."** **  
**  
Jack kissed Elizabeth left hand where her tattoo was. **"Thank you, Lizzie. I'm so glad you were here with me."** He shortly paused **. "Also, thank you, Mark. So glad you helped us out. The tattoos really do look great."** **  
**  
Elizabeth smiled at Jack. **"Of course, sweetheart. There's nowhere else I'd rather be."**

Mark continued smiling as he let Elizabeth finish talking before responding to Jack's comment himself. **"Anytime, Jack. I'm glad I could help you both and so glad you love the tattoos. Definitely come back and see us if you decide you want any more tattoos. I also see that Elizabeth has some piercings so if she wants anymore, we can do those too."  
**  
Jack smiled, **"Yes, definitely. We actually live in Beaufort but we have already talked about getting a few more tattoos and piercings in the future. If we're ever in Charleston when we decide to get another, we'll come back here."  
**  
Mark smiled as he started talking again. **"Sounds great, Jack."  
**  
A few minutes later, Jack finished paying for his and Elizabeth's tattoos as he spoke up again. **"Thanks again, Mark. Hope you have a great rest of the day."**

 **"No problem. Hope you guys have a wonderful rest of the day as well."  
**

Jack smiled and nodded as he and Elizabeth walked out the door heading back to the car. When they got back to the car, Jack opened Elizabeth's door and made sure she was completely inside before giving her a kiss on the cheek and gazing in her eyes. **"I love you, angel."  
**  
Elizabeth smiled and gazed back in his eyes. **"Oh, Jack. I love you too, baby."** She shortly paused before continuing to talk. **"I'm ready whenever you are."**

Jack smiled and started talking again. **"I'm ready, too. We probably should head back to the hotel since our photo shoot is in about an hour."  
**  
 **"Oh, yeah, we probably should. Let's go."** Jack gave her another kiss, only this time on the lips before he closed her door then walked around to his side to get in the car and start heading back to the hotel.

Once Jack and Elizabeth got back to their suite, the photographer for the photo shoot arrived and introduced herself. The three of them talked for a few minutes before Jack and Elizabeth went to get ready. A few minutes before the photo shoot, Jack noticed Elizabeth was nervous. He approached her and started rubbing her arms gently as he spoke. **"Elizabeth, sweetheart. Are you alright?"**

Elizabeth slightly smiled as she made eye contact with her husband. **"Yes, I'm alright, Jack. Thank you for asking. You're so sweet. I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a little nervous since I've never done a photo shoot like this."** **  
**  
Jack gives a sympathetic and compassionate smile as he took one of her hands rubbing her fingers with his hand and stroking her hair with the other hand. **"It's ok, baby. I've never done anything like this either. You don't have to be nervous. This is completely new for both of us. Just relax and focus on me the whole time, sweetheart. You look SO GORGEOUS as always."** Jack gently leaned her against the wall in the bedroom of their suite, ran his hands down her sides, and gave her a long passionate French kiss while he gently nibbled her lips and they both glided their tongues along the inside of each other's mouths. **"Mhmmm. You taste so good, honey. I kind of wish I could just stay in here all day with my hot and amazing wife but we probably shouldn't keep our photographer, Amanda waiting. I can't wait for this sexy photo shoot with you. Don't worry, my angel. Everything is going to be ok. We'll get through it together."**

Elizabeth smiled and responded to Jack's statement. **"You taste so good, too. I wish I could stay in here all day with my handsome husband as well but you're right. We don't need to keep Amanda waiting. Even though I'm a little nervous I can't wait either, darling. I promise I'll try not to worry. No matter what, we will get through it together."** **  
**  
After that, they walked back in the living room of their suite to start their photoshoot. As soon as they walked in, Amanda saw them and asked if they were ready to go. **"Hi, Jack and Elizabeth. Are you ready to go? I think this will be a lot of fun."** **  
**  
Jack smiled and squeezed Elizabeth's hand three times to say _'I love you'_ as he responded to Amanda's question. **"Yes, we're ready and think it will be a lot of fun too."** **  
**  
Amanda smiled, grabbed her camera, and spoke up letting them know her ideas for the first set of photos. **"So, I was thinking I could have Elizabeth model for the first set of photos. Is that alright with you?"**

Jack was the first to answer her question. **"It's alright with me."** He looked over at Elizabeth and noticed she was still a little nervous. He gently squeezed her hand and gave her a loving look before giving her some reassurance. **"Everything's going to be ok. I'll be right here, babe. Just focus on me."** **  
**  
Feeling reassured, Elizabeth smiled and gently squeezed his hand then responded to Amanda's question. **"It's alright with me, too. Let's do this."** **  
**  
Amanda smiled and started giving directions for the first photo. **"Elizabeth, for this first photo, I'd like for you to take your skirt off then sit up slightly on the bed on your left elbow with your legs bent and feet facing the headboard."** She shortly paused before finishing her directions. **"After that, I'd like for you to unbutton and pull the shirt down to show some skin and part of your bra while looking over your shoulder giving us a big smile."** Amanda smiled as Elizabeth followed her directions perfectly. **"That's great, Elizabeth. Way to go."** **  
**  
Jack then gave his two cents on his beautiful bride's photo. **"YES, BABE. There's that smile I love. Work it. You're SO sexy, sweetheart."**

As soon as Jack said that, Elizabeth smiled then they moved on as Amanda gave directions for the next photo. For this one, she had Elizabeth keep Jack's shirt on with the top four buttons unbuttoned while taking off her underwear and bra, leaning her back against the wall, pulling his shirt down to cover her front side with her right hand, pulling the shirt partly off her left shoulder, and looking off to the side. Amanda was amazed at how comfortable Elizabeth looked despite her being slightly nervous. **"Wow, Elizabeth. It's only the second photo and you already look like a natural. You're doing a great job."** **  
**  
Jack watched his girl lovingly and couldn't hold in his thoughts. **"You look so sexy in my shirt, sweetheart. It looks better on you than it does on me."** **  
**  
Elizabeth smiled at Jack at his comment as they moved on to photo number three. This one required Elizabeth to stand at the window of her and Jack's bedroom in a lace camisole and lace underwear while slightly opening the curtains and looking out the window. Jack was in complete awe of Elizabeth's beauty and could not stop staring, as he looked her up and down. **"WOWZA, Lizzie. YOU, my angel, are the most beautiful woman in the world. How'd I get so lucky?"** **  
**  
Before long, they were moving on to photo number four. For this photo, Amanda's camera captured Elizabeth from part of her nose down to a part of her breasts in her lace bra. This photo also showed Elizabeth with her right hand resting on her right shoulder and a little hair covering her face.

Jack was so proud of his Elizabeth and wanted to let her know how he felt. **"That's it, keep relaxing for us. It's just you, Amanda, and me. You look SO STUNNING, my love."** **  
**  
Elizabeth couldn't help but smile and responded to Jack's sweet comment. **"Thank you, babe. You're so sweet. I promise I'll keep relaxing."**

They soon moved on to the next photo. For this one, Amanda had Elizabeth put Jack's shirt back on over her bra with her underwear, pull it up and tie it in a knot to show her belly, raise her arms, put her hands in her hair behind her head, and arch her back while leaning her shoulders and butt against the wall.

Jack was absolutely speechless & couldn't resist sharing what he thought of his girl looking like she did. **"OH, YESSS! My babe is SO hot and such a model. The way you're leaning your cute little butt against the wall, sticking out your chest, arching your back, and running your hands through those luscious locks is really turning me on. I love the way you tied up my shirt too. It makes you really sexy. Keep working it, sweetheart."** **  
**  
Elizabeth smiled yet again at Jack and his cute comment before they started on photo number six. Elizabeth took off Jack's shirt leaving her in just her bra and underwear. After that, she followed the rest of Amanda's directions by lying slightly on her left side, slightly arching her back, sticking out her butt, resting her left hand on her head in her hair, and holding some of the bed sheets with her right hand while giving a soft smile for the camera.

Jack was once again left breathless by his bride's beauty and wasn't ashamed to share his thoughts out loud, **"OH YES, baby. Those curves, toned abs, and muscles. Work it, girl. Keep showing off that beautiful figure of yours, you sexy thing."** **  
**  
Once that photo was taken, they moved on to the seventh photo. Since there were going to be ten photos in each set, they were almost finished with Elizabeth's individual ones. For this photo, Elizabeth wore a low cut tank top with one of the straps hanging slightly off her shoulder while resting her left hand in her hair at the top of her head and her fingers on her right hand on her cleavage and looked down with a perfect model pose.

Jack was still so proud of his girl. He just couldn't hide it. **"HOLY MOLY, Elizabeth. YOU are SO GORGEOUS, BABY. My heart melts and skips a beat every time I look at you. I am such a lucky man. Keep rocking it, honey."**

For the next photo, Amanda had Elizabeth lay on the bed again with nothing but Jack's shirt on while she rested her left hand on her hip, her right hand on her face covering her right eye, bent her legs, and gave a soft smile. The shirt was also completely unbuttoned but covered her hips, waist, belly button, and her right breast while it slightly showed her left breast.

Jack yet again couldn't help but gaze lovingly at his girl who he absolutely adored. He then let her know just how much he loved seeing her in his shirt. **"Mhmmm. Oh, Lizzie, I love the way my shirt looks on you. It hugs your hot, slender, and toned body perfectly. You should start wearing it more often and preferably unbuttoned with no bra so I can see that cute little belly and chest of yours."** **  
**  
Elizabeth laughed before responding to his comment. **"You're adorable, darling. I love wearing it so I'll definitely do it more often. It's just so comfortable and even smells just like you."** **  
**  
Jack smiled before letting Elizabeth know his thoughts. **"I'm so glad to hear that. You're adorable too, my love. Keep showing off for us, you sexy thing."** **  
**  
Soon after that, they moved on to the second to last photo. Amanda had Elizabeth put on a plain white tank top with her lace underwear and no bra while facing the window in the bedroom. She then took the photo of Elizabeth in the process of taking the tank top off.

Jack had almost reached his breaking point while watching his girl get her photos taken. He wanted her right then and there but since there were still more photos to be taken, he knew it was not the right time to get completely lost in his love for her. He did, however, let his beautiful bride know what he thought once again. **"YES, BABY! You make stripping that tank top off really sexy. Those curves, those tan lines, and cute little butt. You're SO HOT, honey. I just want to place kisses all over your neck and back and down your spine. Feeling your soft, silky skin under my lips is amazing."**

Elizabeth chuckled at Jack's cute comment. **"Please kiss me, sweetheart. I want to feel your soft lips all over my skin and get those amazing butterflies in my stomach while you do it."** **  
**  
Jack couldn't hold in his desire any longer so he took a minute to kiss all the places he said he wanted to, giving her butterflies before they moved on to the last photo of just Elizabeth.

For the last photo Amanda took of just Elizabeth, she asked her to wear just her bra and underwear, lay flat on her back on the sofa propping her feet on the armrest with one leg extended slightly more than the other while resting her left hand slightly on her stomach.

Jack just couldn't be more proud of his Elizabeth and how she handled the first part of the photoshoot. He thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world and was not afraid to let her know how he felt in front of their photographer Amanda. **"OH YES! Work it, wifey. Keep showing off those long, sexy legs of yours and that cute little figure. You are SO HOT, BABYYY. I could just look at you all day."** **  
**  
Elizabeth smiled thinking to herself how lucky she was to have such a sweet, amazing husband. **"Awe, thank you. You're so adorable, hubby."** **  
**  
Jack smiled and responded to Elizabeth's comment. **"You are too, love."** **  
**  
After taking a few more photos like that, Jack and Elizabeth shared a short but sweet kiss on the lips before Amanda moved on to the individual photos of just Jack.

For the first photo in Jack's set, Amanda had him leave his jeans on but take his shirt off. She told Jack that she wanted to get a photo of him while he was lifting his shirt over his head. Jack followed the directions perfectly as Elizabeth stood off to the side and was proud of how great he was already doing with his photos. She wasn't afraid to let him know how she felt in front of their photographer, Amanda. **"OH YESSS, darling. Those, abs, that 6-pack, those muscles, that chest hair, and those strong arms. I definitely think I need a fan. Work it, BABE! You strip that shirt off. You looking all sexy like that really makes me want to glide my lips and tongue all over you kissing that hot, toned body of yours."** **  
**  
Jack smiled and couldn't resist responding to Elizabeth's comment. **"Ooooh. I would love that, sweetheart. I want to feel you gliding your lips and tongue all over kissing me. Your soft lips always feel so good on my skin."** **  
**  
Within a few seconds, they moved on to the next photo. Amanda asked Jack to stand facing the camera with his arms by his sides while slanting his left shoulder slightly down and giving a soft smile after pulling his jeans down slightly to show his underwear. Amanda thought Jack was doing a great job and wanted to let him know. **"That's it, Jack. You are doing a wonderful job. Let's keep it going."** **  
**  
Elizabeth could not help staring, as she looked her man up and down. **"WOWZERS, my hubby is such a model! YOU are SO HOT & SEXY, my darling. I could just stare at you all day."** Elizabeth then puckered her lips and blew Jack a kiss."

Jack smiled back and puckered his lips as he blew his girl a kiss before they moved on to the third photo.

Amanda had Jack lean against the wall, continue facing the camera, put his hands in his front jeans pockets and his thumbs through the two front belt loops while tilting his head slightly to the right and showing a big smile. **"Yes, way to go, Jack. Now just give us a big smile."** That would not be a problem for Jack as he did just as he was told. He looked right at his one and only standing there, gazing lovingly right back at him and gave a big smile.

Elizabeth just couldn't keep her eyes off her husband. Without a second thought, she proudly stated how she felt in front of both Jack and Amanda. **"OH, MY LORD. BABE, you look H-O-T. I SO want to kiss those perfectly toned abs, that 6-pack, those muscles, and all over that sexy chest of yours. You are such a natural at this, sweetheart."** **  
**  
Jack gave Elizabeth his big dimpled smile as they started working on photo number four. Jack kept his shirt off, tilted his body slightly to the left, raised and bent his arms with one behind his head and one slightly resting on top of his head in his hair showing off his biceps and armpits while tilting his head down and looking deep in thought.

Elizabeth was so giddy and thought she needed some cold water as she gazed at the amazing sight right in front of her, her wonderful, handsome husband. She wanted to let him know exactly what she thought of him looking like he was. **"HOLY MOLY, my man is SO HOT. I love seeing you shirtless and seeing those biceps, babe. Keep rocking it. YOU are the sexiest man alive."** She then blew him another kiss.

Jack smiled lovingly at Elizabeth with his dimples then blew her a kiss before moving forward. This photo captured Jack laying on the bed in only his boxers smiling as he raised his right arm up resting the tip of his nose and his mouth against his bicep and that hand in his hair while he raised and slightly bent his left arm resting that hand on the pillow.

Elizabeth loved seeing her man show off for this photo shoot and couldn't hold in her thoughts any longer. **"OH YES! Work it, my handsome, hubby. You are such a model. That smile and toned body make me weak in the knees."** **  
**  
It warmed Jack's heart to hear how Elizabeth felt and he couldn't help but let her know how he felt too. **"Your beauty makes me weak in the knees. I LOVE YOU, sweetheart."** **  
**  
Elizabeth then smiled and responded back. **"I LOVE YOU, baby."**

It was then time to move on. Amanda had Jack keep only his boxers on, lay flat on his back on the bed, wrapping the bed sheets around his waist covering his boxers except for one small part, stretch out his left leg, bend his right leg with his knee up, raise his left arm above his head with his hand in his hair, and rest his right hand on his hip on the sheets while tilting his head to look back at the camera.

Elizabeth was now really turned on by what Jack was doing and decided to let him know exactly how she felt and what she wanted. **"Mhmmm. YOU are rocking that bed sheet. The way it's wrapped around you is really sexy. I want to be wrapped up in them with you, my hot and handsome hero."** **  
**  
Jack smiled, as he wanted the same thing. **"I want you to be wrapped up in them with me, my beautiful, baby."** **  
**  
They soon started working on the next photo. Jack lied on his left side in only his boxers again with his head resting on both his arms while he gave a big smile for the camera and for his beautiful bride.

Elizabeth's heart melted seeing her man gazing lovingly at her in the way only he can. She couldn't resist letting Jack know how adorable he looked **. "Oh man, do I have one cute, hubby? I love seeing those dimples, darling. It makes my heart melt every time. Keep working it, stud."** **  
**  
Jack was so in love with the woman he was blessed to call his wife. **"I have one cute wifey. I love showing off my dimples for you, sweetheart. I'm wearing the smile you gave me."** **  
**  
As soon as that was said, it was time for the next photo. Amanda had Jack take off his boxers leaving him completely naked as he turned his back toward the camera and his head to the right looking down while he rested both hands in between his hips and butt.

Elizabeth seeing Jack like that really made her second-guess on finishing the photoshoot because of how so irresistible he looked. All she wanted was to touch and kiss her man all over and let him know how amazing he was. She gazed lovingly at her husband then let him know what she thought of him showing off like that. "Mhmmm. OH YES, sweetheart. You better work it, you sexy thing. **Your hot, toned body is so touchable and kissable. I really want to place kisses all over your neck, shoulders, all over your back then glide my tongue all the way down your spine to the small of your back tasting your sweet skin while rubbing your sides, hips, and butt."** **  
**  
Jack smiled and chuckled at Elizabeth's cute comment as he gave his response. **"You're so cute, honey. If that's the way you feel, then please kiss and touch me in all those places before we move on to the next photo. I need to feel your sweet lips, tongue, and hands all over my body, baby."** **  
**  
As soon as Jack said that, Elizabeth gave in to her desire, kissing and touching him and gliding her tongue in all the places she mentioned before they moved on to the second to last photo.

For the second to last photo, Amanda asked Jack to remain naked, get on his knees, and slightly turn his body where his left shoulder faced the ground some while resting his hands on the ground and looking straight ahead at the camera with that smolder look only he could show.

Elizabeth was SO in love with her man and thought about how lucky she was to have found such an amazing and handsome person to share her life with. She was so in awe of how good he looked completely naked and let him know that without a care in the world that they were not alone. **"OOOH, YESSS. Work it, my sweet, sexy man. Keep showing off that hot, toned body of yours, darling. You're amazing."** **  
**  
Jack's heart melted at Elizabeth's sweet comment before he spoke up. **"You're amazing, Elizabeth. I LOVE YOU, HONEY."** **  
**  
Elizabeth smiled back lovingly at him then started talking again. **"I LOVE YOU!"**

It was now time for the last photo in Jack's individual set. For this one, Amanda had Jack stay completely naked, sit down on the floor, bend his legs, and pull his knees close to his body while looking off in the distance with a slight smile. She continued to be amazed at how relaxed Jack looked as he was having his photos taken.

As Elizabeth kept her loving gaze on Jack, she just couldn't handle how amazing he looked with no clothes on. Even though she wanted all of him right then and there, she knew it wasn't the time but was so excited for later when she and Jack would get to make more beautiful love together. With no shame, she blurted out exactly how she felt where both him and Amanda could hear. **"OH MAN! I think I need some ice-cold water. My BABYYY IS SO STINKING HOT. YESSS, my love! You better work it. I love seeing that cute, sexy, and naked body of yours. YOU are such a natural, darling."** **  
**  
As soon as they finished all the individual photos, Amanda wanted to let Jack and Elizabeth know how great they've done so far. **"Jack, you have done such a wonderful job. I'm so impressed, especially since this is your first photo shoot like this. Elizabeth, I'm so impressed with how you have handled it too. I can't wait to take some of you together."** **  
**  
Jack and Elizabeth both smiled and talked in unison. **"Thank you. We can't wait either. We're ready for the next set whenever you are."** **  
**  
Amanda smiled, **"You're so welcome. If you are ready then let's get started on this last set of photos."** **  
**  
Within a few minutes, they started working on the first photo. Amanda asked Jack to take his shirt off before him and Elizabeth to stand facing each other with their bodies touching. She then asked Elizabeth to wrap her left arm around his neck slightly touching his back and rest her right hand at the back of his head in his hair. After that, she asked Jack to rest his right hand on her bare hip, pulling the right strap of Elizabeth's tank top slightly off her shoulder, then lift up her tank top showing some of her skin while rubbing her all over.

As the photo was being taken, Elizabeth moaned in delight before they started whispering back and forth to each other with Elizabeth speaking up first. **"Oh, man. I love when you put your hand up my shirt and rub my belly, sides, chest, breasts, and cleavage. It feels so wonderful. You drive me crazy when you touch me like that, you sexy thing. Please keep going, hubby. I want to keep feeling your hands all over my body."**

Jack then smiled and responded. **"Mhmmm. I'll gladly continue. I love touching you in those places and feeling you rub, my neck and back. Your cute, toned, and slender little body feels amazing under my fingers. You're so gorgeous, wifey."** **  
**  
Once that photo was taken and Elizabeth's shirt was off, they moved on to the next. For this one, Elizabeth laid down on the bed in just her shorts, lifted one leg with her knee up, and kept the other leg extended while Jack, shirtless, hovered over her, wrapped his right arm all the way around her waist, gently grabbing her right thigh with his left hand, and placed his mouth on her stomach.

Elizabeth loved when Jack did that and made sure to let him know. **"Oh, sweetheart. Mhmmm. The way you're gently grabbing my thigh, touching my side, and kissing and gently nibbling my belly button is sexy and feels amazing. I want more, baby."** **  
**  
Jack then smiled and let her know how he felt too. **"Gladly, honey. I want more too.** **I love kissing and gently nibbling your cute little belly button."**

For the third photo, Elizabeth was instructed to continue lying down in just her shorts and bra while Jack slightly hovered over her and gently grabbed on to her shorts where the button and zipper were to take them off.

Jack doing what he was, really turned Elizabeth on. She loved it. **"Mhmmm. Oh yes, baby. Please strip my pants off. I love your gentle touches and want to feel your soft hands on my thighs and all down my legs. It feels amazing and really turns me on."** **  
**  
Jack loved it too and smiled as he responded. **"Gladly honey, I want to feel your soft, silky skin under my fingers. Touching you really turns me on, my sexy, beautiful wifey."** **  
**  
For the next photo, Jack laid on his back with his head on Elizabeth's lap still shirtless as she had her shirt on again, stroking his hair with both hands and rubbed the tip of her nose against his and Jack stroked her hair and they both started lovingly at each other's lips.

 **"Oh, Lizzie. I can't explain how much I love you and how beautiful you are. Also, I still can't get over that nose ring. You're adorable. Please never take it off. I love it, babe."**

" **You're so sweet, Jack. I can't explain how much I love you and how handsome you are. I love my nose ring too. I promise I won't take it off unless I'm putting a different one on."** **  
**  
Jack smiled then responded to what she just said. **"Sounds good to me, sweetheart."** **  
**  
They then moved on to the next photo. Elizabeth took her shirt off then lay on top of Jack in just her bra and thong kissing him while he wrapped both arms around her with his left hand on her back and his right hand on the middle of her butt.

Jack and Elizabeth were so in love and weren't afraid to let each other know it.

 **"Elizabeth, I am SO crazy about you, honey. That silky body pressed against mine, those luscious locks tickling my face, those cute little breasts on my chest, that cute little butt I love touching, kissing your lips, gently nibbling my lips, and that thong. Mhmmm. You're SO hot, sweetheart."** **  
**  
 **"I'm SO crazy about you, love. The way you're rubbing my butt and back, gently nibbling my lips and neck, and gliding your tongue inside my mouth is HOT. You taste and feel so wonderful on my lips and skin. Please strip my bra and thong off, touch me, and kiss me hard, baby. I know you'll take care of me. I want your soft, sweet lips and gentle hands all over my body."** **  
**  
Jack smiled and nodded as he gently stripped her bra and thong off, touched her all over, and kissed her hard before they moved on.

Elizabeth laid flat on her back completely naked, rested her left hand Jack's bare hip, and her right hand on his back while he laid between her legs still shirtless kissing her and stroking her hair with his left hand.

 **"Oh, Lizzie, your soft, sweet lips taste so good and your silky body feels wonderful against my skin. I love kissing you and stroking your hair."** **  
**  
 **"Mhmmm. YES, darling. Your soft lips taste pretty sweet and your hot, toned body feels amazing on my skin. I love when you stroke my hair, lie on top of me and kiss me passionately. You're amazing and so irresistible."**

" **You're pretty irresistible yourself. I just want to show my beautiful baby how special she is and how much I love her. You're so sexy, honey."** **  
**  
 **"You're pretty special too. I love you so much, my sweet man."** **  
**  
The seventh photo was next. Jack remained shirtless and Elizabeth to remain naked while he hovered over her on his knees, resting his hands on her shoulders, and kissing her cleavage. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck resting her hands on his back.

 **"OOOH, BABE. Please keep hovering over me rubbing my shoulders, and kissing my cleavage like that. It feels so good."** **  
**  
 **"You feel and taste wonderful on my lips. Is it ok if I gently rub and kiss those cute little breasts then glide my tongue all over your cleavage, stomach, belly button, hips, waist, and sides? I need to feel more, my beautiful girl."** **  
**  
 **"Oh yeah, love. Please do it. I want to feel those soft, gentle hands and that tongue all over me. You're amazing, darling."** **  
**  
 **"You're amazing too. When you rub my back like that, mhmm. I love when you touch me, baby. It feels so good."** **  
**  
A few seconds later, they started on photo eight. For this one, Jack had taken his pants off while Elizabeth kept her thong off and put her shirt back on with no bra. Elizabeth wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms firmly but gently around his neck. Jack put his right hand up her shirt and rubbed her back with his left hand and they kissed passionately.

 **"OH YES, honey. The way you wrap your bare legs around me with no underwear, wrap your arms around my neck to rub my back, kiss my lips, and how those luscious locks tickle my face really turn me on. I could feel your touches and kisses all day and never get tired of it."** **  
**  
 **"Oh, darling, I love wrapping my legs and arms around you, kissing you while letting our tongues dance with each other in our mouth, and having your hot, toned body against mine. You feel and taste so good. It really turns me on when you put your hand up my shirt to rub my back. I want to see you strip it off with those strong, protective arms I love being wrapped in."**

" **Of course. I'd be happy to. I'm so ready to place kisses all over your neck, chest, cleavage, and breasts. You mean the world to me. I'm ALWAYS going to be SO protective of you, sweetheart."** **  
**  
 **"I'm ALWAYS going to be SO protective of you. You're SO amazing, baby. I love you with all my heart."** **  
**  
 **"I love you SO very much, darling."**

With that, they moved on to photo number nine. Amanda had both Jack and Elizabeth remain completely naked. She then asked Jack to sit down in a chair while Elizabeth straddled his hips, stroked his hair, Jack rubbing her butt, and kissed passionately.

Both Jack and Elizabeth loved the intimacy they were sharing during the photo shoot and couldn't hold in their thoughts any longer.

 **"Mhmmm. Oooh. Ahhhhh. Holy cow, this is so amazing. The way you're stroking my hair, straddling my hips, pressed your naked & beautiful sun-kissed body against mine, and kissing me with your tongue gliding around the inside of my mouth is really hot. I am SO turned on by you, BABYYY."** **  
**  
 **"And I am SO turned on by you, my darling. I love feeling your naked body pressed against mine. It feels so good. We can feel even more of each other tonight."** **  
**  
 **"OH YEAH. We can and will, sweetheart. I need to kiss and touch you all over and show how much I love you."** **  
**  
 **"So do I, love."**

After that, they started on the final photo of the photoshoot. They decided to have this one taken during a shower together. They turned the water on then got in before Amanda gave her directions. She asked them to stand facing each other with their bodies touching, their arms wrapped around each other, their noses touching, and their lips only inches apart.

Jack and Elizabeth loved the showers they took together and this was no different despite them having their picture taken.

 **"Oh, Jack. I love when you touch my hip and stroke my hair. It feels amazing. The way the water is trickling down your chest is really making me want to kiss you right now. You're SO sexy, darling.  
**  
 **"Mhmmm. Your soft, wet skin and hair feel amazing under my fingers. I just can't get enough of you, Elizabeth. I love when you rest your hand on my chest."** He shortly pauses. **"And kiss me, BABYYY. I need to feel your sweet, hot lips on my skin."  
**  
After they finished with the photo shoot, they thanked Amanda for everything and complimented her on the great job she did. They then exchanged phone numbers so they could keep in touch and so Amanda could let them know when their photos were ready.

Once Amanda left, the newlyweds went to sit on the sofa and spent a few minutes kissing and touching each other with all the love they could possibly give like they did during the photo shoot.

After those few minutes, they cuddled and talked about various fun topics with Elizabeth lying against Jack's bare chest while he rubbed her side, belly, and hip with his right hand inside her shirt and under her underwear and stroked her hair with his left hand.

It didn't take long before Jack came up with an idea. He smiled as he started talking. **"Elizabeth?"**

Elizabeth looked up at Jack and responded. **"Yes, Jack?"** **  
**  
Jack continued rubbing her side, belly, and hip and stroking her hair as he told her his idea. **"I have a special gift for you. Would you like to see it now or wait till after we get back from dinner?"** **  
**  
Elizabeth looked up at Jack again and smiled. **"Oh, sweetheart. You didn't have to get me anything. The gift of your love and just having you in my life is enough for me. I would love to see it, though."**

Jack smiled and continued stroking her hair now with both hands. **"Honey, I know I didn't have to but I wanted to. I am such a lucky man to call you my wife and get to spend forever with you."** He shortly paused. **"I will be right back, love."** He got up to go grab Elizabeth's gift.

Elizabeth smiled as Jack came back from getting her gift. **"And I'm such a lucky girl to call you my husband and spend forever with you."** **  
**  
Jack sat back down on the sofa next to Elizabeth before speaking up. **"I really hope you like it, Elizabeth."** He continued smiling and gives her, her gift. The first part of her gift was the drawing Jack had worked on of Elizabeth in her wedding dress walking down the aisle to him. The second part of her gift was a silver locket with the letter _"E"_ on the front. Inside the locket on the right was a picture a just Jack and on the left was a picture of both him and Elizabeth the night he proposed in Sanibel.

As Elizabeth looked at both gifts, she started crying. **"Do I like it? Babe, I love it. Thank you so much! That drawing, you are so talented. And that locket with the pics inside, I can't wait to wear it. I'll think about you every time. Jack Thornton, you are the sweetest and most amazing man I've ever known. I do not deserve you but I am so blessed to have you."** She shortly paused before continuing. **"I actually have a gift for you too if you'd like to see it."** **  
**  
Jack smiled, took both of her hands in his rubbing her fingers with his thumbs, gazing lovingly in her eyes, and responds to what she had just said. **"I'm so glad you love it, honey. And I feel the same way. Elizabeth Thornton, I don't deserve you but I am so blessed to have you."** He shortly paused. **"I'd love to see it but you didn't have to get me anything. The gift of your love is enough for me."** **  
**  
Elizabeth smiled and gazed in his eyes while still holding his hands. **"Oh, Jack. I know I didn't but I wanted to. I really hope you love it. I will be right back."** It was now Elizabeth's turn to grab his gift. She entered the room and sat back down next to him. **"Darling, I know you love drawing and painting so I thought this art set would be the perfect gift. It includes colored pencils, paint, pastels, and more and I also had your name engraved on the front."** **  
**  
Jack smiled as he ran his hand across the front where the engraving was and looked at everything inside. **"My sweet, Elizabeth. You know me so well. I love it and cannot wait to use it. Thank you! I will think of you every time."** He put both his and Elizabeth's gifts on the table in front of them before gazing in her eyes as he took her left hand rubbing her fingers with his thumb with one hand, stroking her hair with the other, and continuing what he had to say. **"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, honey."** He gave her a kiss on the lips.

Elizabeth smiled, gazed in his eyes, and kissed him back. **"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, babe."** **  
**  
A little while later, after the gifts were given and they had gotten ready, they headed out for their private carriage ride and dinner. Jack wore grey dress pants; a red dress shirt, a black and grey tie, and his Michael Kors watch Elizabeth had given him. Elizabeth wore a solid black spaghetti strap dress that fell a little above the knee with red heels and a red shawl.

A few hours later, Jack and Elizabeth approached the door to their room walking hand in hand with their fingers intertwined as they returned to the hotel from their evening outing.

 **"Jack, thank you for a wonderful evening. I really enjoyed the private carriage ride and dinner with you."** **  
**  
Jack gently leaned Elizabeth against the door to their room while holding both her hands and gazing in her eyes. **"You're very welcome. I really enjoyed it too. I can't wait for the rest of our special night together."** He winked at her then continued gazing in her eyes while still holding her hands.

Elizabeth gazed lovingly into his eyes. **"I can't wait either."** She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him on the lips.

While kissing on the lips, Jack picked her up, opened the door carrying her over the threshold then kicked the door closed with his foot. He then carried her to their room.

 **"Oh, Jack. You're so strong. I love being wrapped in your arms."**

The couple stopped kissing for a moment so they could catch their breath.

Jack continued gazing in his wife's eyes as he put her back on her feet then wrapped his arms around her waist. **"I love having you wrapped in my arms. It doesn't matter where we are. Whenever I'm with you, I feel right at home."** **  
**  
 **"I feel the same way, love. You're my home and my safe place no matter where we are."** She ran her hands through his hair while still gazing lovingly at him.

Jack started kissing her neck and shoulders as he rubbed her sides.

Elizabeth moaned in while enjoying his kisses and touches as she wrapped her arms around his waist. **"Mhmm."**

Jack stopped for a quick moment and gazed in her eyes to ask if he could start taking her clothes and shoes off without saying anything.

Elizabeth smiled and nodded in approval before sitting down on the edge of the bed so he could take her shoes off.

Smiling at Elizabeth, he ran his hands down her legs then took one shoe off then the other.

Still enjoying his gentle touches, Elizabeth smiled and moaned while stroking his hair.

Jack stood back up then held out his hand for Elizabeth to take before she stood up again then he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She was still smiling and turned around in Jack's arms where her back faced him.

He then rested his hands on her hips as he kissed the back of her neck and moaned in delight. **"Mhmm."** He then started unzipping her dress, kissing her all the way down to the small of her back before sliding her dress off letting it fall to the ground.

Elizabeth shivered slightly and moaned again while gazing over her shoulder lovingly at Jack. **"Oh, babe. I love when you kiss me like that. It gives me chills and butterflies."** She turned around in Jack's arms again in just her bra and underwear to face him and gazed in his eyes while trying to take his tie off him.

Jack smiled and gazed lovingly in her eyes while rubbing her hips and sides with one hand and running his other hand through her hair. **"Hmm. Chills and butterflies? I like it. You're so cute."** He paused and chuckled at Elizabeth trying to figure out how to take his tie off. **"Here, let me help with that, honey."** He took off his tie and tossed it on the ground with her dress.

Elizabeth went for his shirt and untucked it. **"You're pretty cute yourself, stud."** She started kissing his neck then all the way down his front side from his chest to his belly button as she unbuttoned his shirt then slid it off letting it fall to the ground.

Jack rubbed her sides and continued gazing in her eyes. **"Mhmmm. Oh, Lizzie. You are so hard to resist when you do that. I'm so ready to make love with you."** **  
**  
Rubbing his chest, she chuckled. **"You're pretty hard to resist too. I'm so ready to make love with you, my sweet man."** She then lowered her hands down his body to take his belt off then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants letting them fall to the ground leaving Jack in just his boxers.

Jack and Elizabeth just stood near the bed with his hands resting on her hips and her hands in his hair enjoying the closeness but stayed silent while giving each other Eskimo kisses.

Jack then smiled and started kissing Elizabeth on the lips as he picked her up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She wrapped her legs around his waist resting her hands on his neck and continued kissing him while softly moaning in delight.

Jack gently lay her down on the bed on her back and hovered over her between her legs as he rubbed the side of her upper torso with one hand and rested his other hand on her head while they were still kissing on the lips.

Still kissing Jack, she rested one hand next to her head and ran her other hand through his hair while she slightly moved her hips up and down and moaned in delight. **"Mhmmm. Mhmmm."** **  
**  
He gazed lovingly at Elizabeth while playing with the straps of her bra and rubbing her shoulders asking if he can take it off without saying a word.

 **"It's ok, Jack. You can take it off and my underwear too. Please continue."**

He smiled and continued gazing in her eyes while he took her bra off her tossing it on the ground then rubbed her chest and breasts.

Still enjoying his touches, she moaned. **"Mhmmm. Ahhhhh. Oh, darling. I really need you."** **  
**  
Jack continued rubbing her sides and all the way down her legs while sliding her underwear off and tossed them on the ground. **"I really need you too."**

With that, they continued their passionate lovemaking for about an hour as Jack made Elizabeth completely his and Elizabeth made Jack completely hers once again like they had during most of their honeymoon.

After that hour of making love and showing how much they love each other, they decided to put some clothes back on and get ready for bed. Jack put on just his boxers and Elizabeth threw on a T-shirt and pair of underwear.

Once they finished their night routine, they got back into bed with Jack keeping one leg up and the other stretched out while Elizabeth moved one of her legs between his.

Elizabeth wrapped one arm around his waist while laying her head on his shoulder. **"Jack?"** **  
**  
He wrapped one arm around her shoulder rubbing it while resting the other hand on her arm that was wrapped around his waist. **"Yes, honey?"**

She kept one arm wrapped around his waist, one leg between his legs, and her head on his shoulder. **"I really enjoyed this special time with you tonight. I know I say this a lot but I always really appreciate how gentle and loving you are, how you always take care of me, and always make sure I feel safe, happy, comfortable, loved, and cherished."** **  
**  
He continued rubbing her shoulder for a second before turning on his side, propping up on his elbow facing Elizabeth gazing lovingly in her eyes and stroking her cheek. **"It's ok, Lizzie. I don't ever mind hearing it. I really enjoyed this special night with you too."**

He smiled as he shortly paused before finishing his response. **"You're my heart and mean the absolute world to me. I will always take care of you and always make sure you feel safe, happy, comfortable, loved, and cherished."** He continued gazing in her eyes while stroking her hair.

She smiled while resting one hand on his shoulder, stroking his hair with the other, and slightly teared up. **"Jack, do you even know how amazing you are? I don't know what I did to deserve you but I am so beyond grateful and lucky to have you in my life."** **  
**  
 **"Sweetheart, you are the most amazing woman in the world. I don't know what I did to deserve you but I am such a lucky man and eternally grateful to have you in my life."** He stayed on his side facing Elizabeth and rested one hand behind her head while wrapping the other arm around her resting that hand on her upper torso near her breast and started giving her Eskimo kisses.

She smiled and rested one hand on her leg while resting the other arm slightly by her side and returned the Eskimo kisses he gave her. **"I can't believe this is the last night of our honeymoon. I've enjoyed every second but it's gone by way too fast."** **  
**  
Jack was still gazing lovingly in her eyes while continuing to rest one hand behind her head and the other hand on her upper torso near her breast. **"I feel the same way, love. I can't believe it either but this is only the beginning. We have the rest of our lives to spend together."** **  
**  
 **"I couldn't agree more. We definitely do and I can't wait. I love you so much, my sweet, handsome man."**

Jack continued gazing in her eyes. **"I can't wait either. I love you more, my gorgeous girl."** He then leaned in closer and started kissing her on the lips.

Jack and Elizabeth continued French kissing for a few minutes gently nibbling on each other's lips and letting their tongues dance around each other's mouths only stopping occasionally to catch their breath. A few minutes later, they stopped kissing then started cuddling while reading a devotional and saying their nightly prayers.

Once they finished saying their nightly prayers, Jack snuggled up against Elizabeth's back, wrapped his right arm around her waist, buried his nose in her hair for a moment, kissed her on the back of the head, then on the back of her neck. **"Goodnight and sweet dreams. I love you, baby."** **  
**  
Elizabeth smiled at Jack's display of affection while gently pulling his right hand and resting it against her chest. **"I love you. Goodnight and sweet dreams, my darling."** Elizabeth then kissed his hand before resting it on her chest again.

A few seconds later, they fell asleep, still in each other's arms as they dreamed of the wonderful life together that was just starting.


	16. Thornton Life Begins Pt 1

Trust, Love, Happiness

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else in this story. All credits go to the Hallmark Channel, Janette Oke, Brian Bird, Michael Landon Jr., the actors, and the writers of this amazing show. No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter 16

 **July 18th**

It was a warm summer day in Beaufort, South Carolina. Jack and Elizabeth had already been married for almost three months and still madly in love. For the next five days, Jack had planned to treat his girl to a road trip to Gatlinburg, Tennessee where they would stay in a one bedroom cabin and just enjoy being together making more memories as husband and wife.

They both woke up around 7:45, got ready with Jack wearing jeans and a white shirt and Elizabeth wearing jeans and a blue halter-top. After finishing getting ready, they went to make breakfast before heading out for their six-hour road trip.

2:00pm

Jack and Elizabeth had been driving for about 5 hours and were an hour away from Gatlinburg, Tennessee. During the entire drive, they talked, laughed, sang, and just enjoyed being together while sharing occasional loving glances.

They had just finished talking about some of their plans for the week when a song came on the radio they really liked. The song that was playing was _"Amazed"_ by Lonestar. Jack turned the volume up then took Elizabeth's hand as they started singing together still sharing occasional loving glances the whole time. Every time they reached the chorus, they really got into it.

 _I don't know how you do what you do_

 _I'm so in love with you_

 _It just keeps getting better_

 _I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side_

 _Forever and ever_

 _Every little thing that you do_

 _Baby, I'm amazed by you_

The end of the song came quickly as Jack kissed her engagement ring and wedding band then continued holding her hand. As Jack kissed her hand, she took a photo capturing the sweet moment, thinking it would be perfect to share on her Instagram. The caption she decided to use was short, sweet, and straight to the point. _ **"Can't wait for these next 5 days in Gatlinburg with my sweet man. I know it will be a trip filled with great memories."**_ She then added the heart kissy face, heart, and mountain emoji before posting.

A few seconds later, Elizabeth smiled as she came up with the perfect topic for conversation then started talking. **"Jack?"**

Jack smiled as he continued holding Elizabeth's hand. **"Yes, sweetheart?"**

Elizabeth smiled as she continued with what she was going to say. **"What is your greatest hope for our marriage?"**

Jack smiled again as he thought for a moment then answered her question, still holding her hand. **"My greatest hope would be to keep our love alive and grow day by day. To grow old with each other and watch our clan be born, grow up, and reach their dreams and hopes as well, all while keeping our Heavenly Father front and center in our lives."** He paused for a moment then continued talking while holding her hand. **" What about you, love?"** He took a moment to smile at Elizabeth before having to turn his attention back to the road.

Elizabeth smiled back and answered his question. **"I feel the same way. That's my greatest hope for our marriage too. I know that as long as we lean on God and each other, it will be an amazing life together, no matter what."**

Jack smiled and responded to her statement. **"I totally agree, sweetheart. It definitely will."**

About an hour later after arriving and checking in, they pulled up to their secluded one bedroom one bathroom cabin, _An Elegant Escape_. Once all their luggage was inside and they got settled, they decided to relax and cuddle on the sofa on the back porch overlooking a beautiful wooded area.

As they cuddled, Elizabeth lay against Jack's chest and he stroked her hair while they talked about various topics. Even though a bout of silence fell between them, they enjoyed the closeness they shared and seeing all the beautiful surroundings. It didn't take long before Jack thought of a question to ask his Elizabeth. **"Elizabeth?"**

Elizabeth smiled and looked up at Jack. **"Yes?"**

Jack continued stroking her hair with both hands as he started talking again. **"When it comes to the future, is there anything that you fear or worry about?"**

It didn't take long for Elizabeth to come up with an answer for her husband in a sad tone of voice. " **Yes, there are a few things. I'm worried that I won't be a good mother to our kids or something will happen to them. I'm worried that I'll have a miscarriage at some point since one of my aunts experienced one."** She started tearing up before continuing. "T **he thing I worry about most is losing you. Jack, please don't misunderstand when I say this. I am SO proud of you and your dedication to serving others and keeping people safe but I know your job can be very dangerous. The thought of you not coming home after a shift really frightens me."** She paused again as she is almost in complete tears before continuing what she has to say. **"You are everything to me and I don't even want to think about living my life without you. I just can't and won't do it."**

Jack gently pulled Elizabeth on his lap, wrapped his left arm around her waist rubbing her back, and held both her hands with his right hand rubbing her fingers with his thumb while gazing in her eyes. **"Sweetheart, listen to me. After seeing how amazing you are with your students, there's not a doubt in my mind that you'll be an even more amazing mother for our clan. They'll be so lucky to have you."** He paused before continuing. **" About the miscarriage, I know you said your aunt had one but that does not mean that you will. Honey, we have to stay positive and keep the faith that God is always going to take care of us. I pray that never happens but if it does, I promise I'll be right there holding your hand and getting through it with you."** He paused again as he continued rubbing her back and her fingers with his thumb while tearing up himself. **"Honey, I completely understand and could not be more grateful for your endless love and support. I won't lie, my job can be very dangerous but I'm good at what I do and I'm not afraid to face my fears. I totally understand how hard it can be not knowing, especially since my father was an officer but we don't know what the future holds. All I know is what I feel for you. You are my whole world and I can't imagine my life without you. Elizabeth, I pray every single day we never have to face that kind of situation but if something should ever happen, I want you to know how special you are to me and that I'll always be watching over you. You are my sun, moon, and stars and I love you so much more than I can even explain, babe. I always will."** He buried his nose in her hair then kissed her temple letting his lips linger there for a moment while still rubbing her back and her fingers with his thumb.

Elizabeth continued tearing up as she responded to what Jack had to say. **"My darling, Jack. Thank you so much for your sweet, encouraging words. You always make me feel so loved, cared for, and safe. I'm so lucky to have you."** She placed kisses all over his cheeks and nose then gave him a very long passionate kiss on his lips before continuing with what she had to say. **"What about you? When it comes to the future, is there anything that you fear or worry about?"**

Within seconds, Jack came up with a response in a sad tone of voice just like Elizabeth's. **"Yes, there is. I fear that I won't be a good father and that I won't be able to provide for you and our kids like I need to."** He started tearing up again before continuing. **"The one thing I worry about most though is that something will happen to take you or our clan away from me. A few years before you and I met, I lost one of my uncles in a car accident because of someone texting and driving. Elizabeth, my love. You and our future clan are my everything and I just can't bear the thought of going through life without all of you. I refuse to do it. If something ever happened, my world would be empty."** He stopped talking as he was in tears.

Elizabeth started tearing up again too after seeing Jack cry then responded to what he just said. **"Oh, Jack. Look at me. Please don't ever doubt yourself. You are a wonderful, amazing man and there is no doubt in my mind that you will be an amazing father for our clan. You also do so much for me already and I know from the bottom of my heart that you will continue to provide and take care of me and our future clan."** She paused for a moment as she continued tearing up, gazing in his eyes and holding his right hand with both of hers. **"I truly am very sorry to hear about what happened to your uncle. That is horrible and something that could've easily been prevented. I know you just told me that we don't know what the future holds, which is true, but just because that happened to your uncle, it doesn't mean it will happen to me or our clan. We have to have faith and trust God that he will always take care of us like you just told me. I pray every single day that something like that never happens to me or our clan but if it does, please never forget how much you mean to us and how we will be with you wherever you go. I love you so much, baby and even though we don't have kids yet, I know they will love you so much as well. While it's always fun to look ahead to what we hope for the future, how about we just focus on right now? I promise that no matter what, I will never in a million years leave you."**

Jack continued crying and rubbing her fingers with his thumb of his right hand as he gently pulled her even closer with his left arm that is still wrapped around her waist and continued talking again. **"Oh, my sweet, Elizabeth. What am I going to do with you? Thank you so much for everything you just said and for always being there for me. I don't know what I did to deserve such an amazing woman like you as my best friend and wife but I am so lucky to have you."** He kissed her tears away.

Elizabeth smiled, kissed Jack's tears away then gazed in his eyes before she started talking. " **Jack, you're welcome. I meant what I said from the bottom of my heart. I will always be here for you, as your wife and your best friend. Nothing will change that."** She gave a seductive smile. **"If you don't know what you're going to do, how about you put your lips on mine. The taste of your kiss sounds pretty good right now."**

Jack smiled, buried his nose in her hair again then whispered in her ear even though there was no one else around. **"I couldn't agree more, sweetheart. The taste of your kiss sounds pretty good too. Considering how we spent about six hours in the car on the way here, I think we need to do a little making out before heading into town for a few hours."**

Elizabeth continued smiling as she responded to Jack's comment. **"I think so too. I've wanted to make out with you all day. Let's do it. I need you, Jack."**

Jack continued smiling as he stood up with his left arm wrapped around her waist and his right arm wrapped under her knees as he finished his thought. **"Oh, Elizabeth. I need you too, honey."**

And with that, they walked to the bedroom then both showed how much they love and need each other for about 45 minutes.

A little while later, they were enjoying the amazing scenery of Gatlinburg, Tennessee on the Gatlinburg Sky-lift while talking, laughing, and just enjoying each other's company. It didn't take long before Elizabeth shared her thoughts on the views from the sky-lift. **"Oh Jack, the mountain views, the sunset, isn't this just so beautiful?"**

Jack looked around, smiled, put an arm around Elizabeth pulling her close, then responded. **"Yes, you are."** Elizabeth looked at him, surprised to some extent. **"It is, but not as beautiful as the girl sitting next to me I'm blessed to call my wife."** He turned his head to gaze in her eyes.

Elizabeth smiled at Jack's heart melting comment then turned her head to gaze in his eyes before starting to talk again. **"Jack, you are so sweet. I'm so blessed to have you as my husband. I love you, handsome."**

Jack smiled again as he tucked a strand of hair behind Elizabeth's ear. **"I love you, gorgeous."** He kissed her on the nose before giving her a short but sweet kiss on the lips, which she gladly accepted.

Elizabeth then laid her head on Jack's shoulder as he kissed her on the temple and they continued enjoying each other's company and the beautiful sights around them.

As soon as they left the Gatlinburg Sky-lift, they headed to the Dixie Stampede dinner show that they bought tickets for about a month before.

A few hours later, they were back at their secluded cabin playing a game of scrabble then a game of pool.

After about an hour, they decided to spend some time in the Jacuzzi. While in the Jacuzzi, they talked about many things, laughed, and just enjoyed being together like always.

It didn't take long before Elizabeth thought of the perfect question to ask her husband. She turned to face him. **"Jack, may I ask you something?"**

Jack smiled and turned to face her. **"Yes, of course. You can ask me anything, honey."**

Elizabeth continued her thought. **"What do you consider as your greatest accomplishment so far?"**

Jack continued smiling as he immediately came up with an answer for his wife. **"That's a great question, Elizabeth. I think my greatest accomplishment so far would have to be following in my father's footsteps and becoming a police officer. In a way, being an officer makes me feel close to him. It also makes me feel like I'm honoring him and carrying on his legacy through something that we both love. It's such an honor serving others and keeping people safe."** He paused for a moment before asking Elizabeth the same question. **"What about you, honey? What do you consider as your greatest accomplishment so far?"**

Elizabeth could not stop smiling as she also came up with a response very quickly. **"Jack, I know I say this a lot but I'm so proud of you and your dedication to serving others and keeping people safe. I know your father is looking down smiling and very proud of the amazing man you've become."** She paused momentarily while still gazing in his eyes before finishing what she had to say. **"And to answer your question, I think my greatest accomplishment would be following in my Aunt Elizabeth's footsteps and becoming a teacher. I love all my students and there's nothing more rewarding than helping expand their minds in many ways, making a difference in their lives, and helping them prepare for the reality of the world that they'll face when they're out living their own lives."**

Jack gazed in her eyes and smiled as he responded. **"Thank you so much for your kind words, Elizabeth. That means more than you know."** He paused for a moment as he started rubbing her sides not breaking eye contact. **"Do you even know how amazing you are? I am so proud of you for your dedication to shaping young minds and making a difference in their lives. You're a wonderful teacher and your students are so lucky to have you."**

Elizabeth started tearing up hearing what Jack had to say. **"Oh, Jack. You're welcome. I will always support you and be so proud of you. Thank you so much for your sweet words. It means a lot. I'm so lucky to have them. And of course, I'm so lucky to have such an amazing man like you in my life. I love you, handsome."** She started rubbing his sides under the water then stroking his wet hair.

Jack smiled and continued rubbing her sides under the water before stroking her wet hair and responding to Elizabeth's comment. **"You're welcome. I'll always support you and be so proud of you. I'm so lucky to have such an amazing woman like you in my life. I love you, beautiful."** He paused for a moment, still smiling. **"I just have to say, you looking the way you are in that bikini is really making me want to kiss you right now."** He rubbed her sides again as he started placing kisses on her chest, collarbone, shoulders, and neck.

Elizabeth gave her seductive smile as she leaned her head back slightly giving Jack more access to her neck and moaned in delight. **"Mhmm. Oooh. If that's the way you feel then please kiss me, my amazing hubby. Feeling your kisses sounds really good right about now."** She continued moaning. " **You looking all sexy in those swim trunks really makes me want to kiss you."**

Jack smiled as continued kissing her neck and chest and moaning in delight. **"Mhmm. I'll gladly keep going, my wonderful wifey. Feeling your kisses sounds really good too. Let's make out right here in this jacuzzi."** He started passionately French kissing her on the lips while still rubbing her sides.

Elizabeth smiled and responded to Jack's comment while still rubbing his sides. **"Yes, please. I'd love to spend more time making out with, my sweet man in this Jacuzzi. Let's do it, baby."**

After that was said, they spent about thirty more minutes in the Jacuzzi, kissing and touching each other and getting lost in their love.

Shortly after, they showered, got ready for bed, and cuddled under the covers while talking a few minutes then reading their devotional and saying their nightly prayers before falling asleep in each other's arms dreaming of all the fun they would have together on this trip.

 **July 20** **th**

It was a special day in Jack and Elizabeth's life, the three-month anniversary of their wedding. In honor of the special occasion, they had a full but fun day planned.

After getting up, getting ready, having breakfast at the famous Pancake Pantry, and taking a little drive, they explored Gatlinburg Scenic Overlook. While there, they enjoyed the beautiful scenery, took some pics together, talked, and enjoyed each other as always.

Thirty minutes later, they decided to go visit the Gatlinburg Space Needle. During their time at the Space Needle, they took more photos together and enjoyed more of the beautiful Gatlinburg scenery, and just being together on this special day.

Once they left the Gatlinburg Space Needle, they headed over to have lunch at Timbers Log Cabin then visited the Smokey Mountain Winery. Since they lived in Beaufort, visiting a winery was something they'd never done but that they thoroughly enjoyed.

A little while later, they decided to head to _Smokies Tattoo_ where they would both get their third tattoo and Elizabeth would get her second piercing, a double lobe piercing on both ears.

When they arrived, the tattoo artist Leo who was also skilled in piercings as well greeted them. The three of them talked for a few before deciding to get started with Jack offering to go first this time. As Jack sat down in the chair, Leo asked what he wanted the design to be and where he wanted it. **"So, Jack. What kind of tattoo would you like and where would you like it?"**

Jack smiled as he responded already knowing where and what he wanted for his tattoo. **"I'd like** _ **Philippians 4:13**_ **on my left collarbone** **please.** _ **"**_

Leo smiled as he responded. **"Sure. I can do that. You'll just need to take your shirt off in order for me to do it."**

Jack smiled and nodded as he took his shirt off and Leo started working on his tattoo.

Elizabeth, sitting down in a chair next to Jack, took his hand just in case he needed to squeeze it through the anticipated pain.

The whole 45 minutes Leo had been working on Jack's tattoo, he had moaned in slight pain off and on and gently squeezed Elizabeth's hand for comfort. As Leo was finishing up, Jack gave one more moan in pain and a gentle squeeze of Elizabeth's hand. **"Mhmm. Ahhh. That hurts."**

Elizabeth stroked his hair with one hand and continued holding his hand with the other. **"Oh, Jack. I know it does, sweetheart. He's finished though. It looks so good, darling. I love it."**

Jack looked at Elizabeth smiling before starting to talk. **"Thank you for doing that, Leo. I think it looks great like Elizabeth said. Elizabeth, thank you for being here with me and holding my hand. You're the best."** He then kissed her hand.

Leo smiled and started talking. **"You're welcome, Jack. I'm so glad you love it."**

Elizabeth then smiled back and responded. **"You're welcome, love. There's nowhere else I'd rather be."** She kissed his hand.

A few minutes later, Jack and Elizabeth switched places so she could get hers and Jack could sit next to her and hold her hand. Elizabeth then told Leo that she wanted the same thing as Jack but the whole verse instead of just the name.

It took Leo a little over an hour for Elizabeth's tattoo. Leo only had a few minutes left as Elizabeth gave another moan and squeezed Jack's hand before talking. **"Ooooh. Ohhh. Oweeeee. That really stings."**

Jack continued holding Elizabeth hand with one of his, stroking her hair with the other and talked to her like he had been the whole time. **"Oh, Lizzie. I know it stings but he's finishing right now. Just try to relax and squeeze my hand if you need to. I'm right here. You're doing great. I love it, sweetheart."**

A few seconds later, Leo finished and Elizabeth thanked him and said how much she loved it. She then thanked Jack for being there for her. **"Thank you for being here and holding my hand, Jack. You are the sweetest."**

" **You're welcome, honey. I'll always be here for you and to hold your hand whenever you want or need me too."** He paused shortly. **"You ready for your double lobe piercing?"**

Elizabeth continued smiling before speaking up. **"Yes, I am. Let's do it."**

A little while later, Elizabeth had finished getting her double lobe piercing on both ears and Jack paid for everything. They thanked Leo once again and told him to have a great day before they left and headed to The Village Shops to do a little shopping.

After doing a little shopping, they went back to their cabin and quickly changed for their early dinner at The Peddler Steakhouse. For dinner, Jack wore a nice pair of khaki pants with a white button down and brown dress shoes while Elizabeth wore a cute coral eyelit sundress with white wedges.

Before leaving, they decided they wanted to take a picture of their tattoos to post on Instagram. Jack was the first to post his. **"Philippians 4:13 / Such a fun day in Tennessee getting tattoo number three with my beautiful wifey. Can't wait to spend the rest of the day with her. I know it'll be amazing."**

Elizabeth then took a few minutes to post the picture of hers. **"I can do all things through Christ who strengthens Me." / Loved getting tattoo number three and piercing number two with my handsome, hubby to celebrate what is a very special day. So looking forward to tonight."**

They soon grabbed the bag with their change of clothes for the baseball game after dinner on their way out the door to head to The Peddler Steakhouse.

During dinner, they talked about various things like the trip so far, their plans for the last few days in Gatlinburg, reminisced about some of their favorite memories together and said how much they enjoyed the meal.

After finishing dinner, they decided to have a glass of wine and share the restaurant's New York style cheesecake topped with strawberries. Before starting to eat the dessert, Jack and Elizabeth wanted to make a toast with Jack going first. **"Elizabeth, these last few months being married to you have been the best of my life. I'm always going to be so grateful to God that I get to spend forever with you, my wife and my best friend. Happy three months, sweetheart. May we always be as happy as we are right now. I love you."** Jack then raised his glass.

Elizabeth smiled, raising her glass, then made her toast. **"Jack, I feel the same way. You are my best friend and the most amazing husband I could ask for. I thank God every day that I get to spend eternity with you. Happy three months, love. May we spend many more months and years of happiness. I love you."**

They then clinked their glasses together and said, **"cheers"** in unison.

A half hour later, they were in the car on the way to the baseball game with Jack driving. Like always they talked, laughed, and enjoyed being together. At one point on their drive, Elizabeth placed her left hand on Jack's right leg and started rubbing his thigh knowing how it drove him crazy.

Jack smiled at Elizabeth for a moment before turning his eyes back on the road. **"Mhmm. Ohhh man. Elizabeth Thornton, you're gonna be the death of me. You're so cute when you do that but please stop while I'm driving. It's distracting and I don't want us to get into an accident."**

Elizabeth continued smiling and rubbing his thigh for a moment before stopping as Jack asked. **"I'm sorry, Jack. I'll stop but after seeing how handsome you look right now, the thought of kissing and touching you is stuck in my head."** Elizabeth kissed his hand then started rubbing his thigh again as she finished her thought. **"And I don't want us to get in an accident either so if it's distracting, how about we pull over somewhere and we can do a little making out before the game?"**

Jack smiled, moaning in delight as he reached his breaking point with Elizabeth's kisses and touches. " **Ok. I'm definitely pulling over. You look so beautiful as always and I really need to kiss you, to touch you, and show how special you are to me."**

Elizabeth smiled and responded to her husband. **"Oh, Jack. I need to do the same thing. I'm so ready."**

As Jack is pulling into a parking spot in one of the four parking areas at the Gatlinburg Scenic Overlook, he was glad to see no one else was around while responding to Elizabeth's comment. **"I'm so ready too, honey."**

Within seconds, Elizabeth climbed in the back seat of Jack's pickup truck with him right behind her. After they're both in the back seat, all their clothes except for their undergarments were quickly but gently stripped off as they started touching and kissing each other all over while moaning in delight.

Jack and Elizabeth loved these special moments together and this time was no different. They spent the next 45 minutes showing how much they mean to each other while wrapped up in steamy, passionate love.

As soon as they finished their little make out, they changed into their clothes for the baseball game with Jack wearing jeans, a white T-shirt and a grey pullover sweatshirt and Elizabeth wearing jeans, a short sleeve white shirt tied up showing some of her belly, and a long sleeve pink sweater.

During the whole game, there were occasional loving glances, touches, and cuddles as they enjoyed one of their favorite sports and being together.

After the game, they decided to head back to the cabin and relax for the rest of the night, watching a little TV then spending some time in the Jacuzzi.

After 30 minutes in the Jacuzzi talking and laughing about various topics, Jack was ready to put his next romantic plan for his and Elizabeth's three-month anniversary into action. He turned to look at Elizabeth and gaze in her eyes before taking her hands and speaking up. **"Elizabeth, honey. I have one more surprise for you but I have to go set it up. Just give me about 15 minutes then I'll come and get you."**

Elizabeth gave him a smile and slight side eye before responding. **"Oh, Jack. What kind of surprise?"**

Jack smiled and chuckled. **"My sweet Elizabeth. I can't tell you because if I did, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it? I promise you'll love it though."**

Elizabeth smiled. **"No, I guess you're right. I can't** **wait to see it. I'm sure I'll love it."**

As promised, Jack came back within 15 minutes to show Elizabeth his surprise. As they walked to the bathroom, Jack had Elizabeth keep her eyes closed while he held her hand with one of his and wrapped the other arm around her waist.

When they got to the bathroom, Jack had Elizabeth open her eyes. She was in awe of what Jack had done. He had run a bubble bath for them, dimmed the lights, lit candles, and filled the tub with rose petals. Jack smiled as he gazed in Elizabeth's eyes. **"What do you think, hon? I thought we could take a romantic bath together."**

" **I love it, darling. You are so sweet and such the romantic. A rose filled bubble bath with my man sounds amazing."**

Jack continued smiling. **"I feel the same way. A romantic bath with my girl sounds really good right now."**

Jack and Elizabeth then rubbed each other's sides and took off their swimsuit, leaving them completely naked as they got in the bath.

After their body and hair were washed, they pulled each other close with Elizabeth wrapping her legs around Jack's waist. They then started rubbing each other's sides again as they enjoyed the closeness they shared during this romantic bubble bath.

While they enjoyed this closeness, they gazed into each other's eyes, as Jack couldn't hold his thoughts in about his wife any longer. " **You know, I was just thinking, I can't get over how beautiful my babe is and how much I'm enjoying this bubble bath with her."** He continued rubbing her sides and gazing loving in her eyes.

Elizabeth smiled and chuckled at Jack's cute comment before sharing her thoughts of him she couldn't hold in any longer too. **"Oh, Jack. You're so cute. I love being your babe and I'm really enjoying this bubble bath with you, darling."** She paused for a moment as she continued rubbing his sides and gazing back in his eyes. **"I also can't get over how sexy you are. Feeling your body pressed against mine is really turning me on."**

Jack smiled as he continued rubbing her sides and talking again. **"You'll always be my babe who I love so much. Feeling your body pressed against mine is really turning me on. I really want more, honey."**

Elizabeth continued smiling and responded to what Jack had to say. **"I love you and really want more too, sweetheart."**

With that, Jack smiled as he wrapped his arms firmly but gently around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck while they passionately French kissed on the lips.

It didn't take long before Jack gently leaned Elizabeth against the tub and they continued getting lost in each other's passionate love for about 45 minutes.

After those 45 minutes, they got out of the tub, got ready for bed then snuggled under the covers talking for a few about the amazing day they had.

" **Jack, thank you so much for making our three month anniversary so special. You're the most amazing man and husband a girl could ask for."**

" **My sweet, Elizabeth. You're welcome. I just want to show how much you mean to me. You're the most amazing woman and wife a man could ask for."**

They then shared a quick but sweet kiss on the lips before deciding to post a picture on Instagram in honor of the special day.

After asking Elizabeth about the picture he chose, he posted it with a very sweet caption. **"3 months ago today, I married my sweet Elizabeth. These last few months and even these last few days in Gatlinburg, Tennessee have been absolutely amazing. This gorgeous woman is the best thing that's ever happened to me and I'm always gonna be so grateful to God that I get to spend eternity as her husband. Happy 3 months, baby. You are the sun, the moon, and the stars and I love you to the ends of the earth forever & ever."** Along with the caption, he added the heart eyes, heart kissy face, and red heart emoji.

After Jack posted his, Elizabeth posted hers with a very heartfelt message. **"HAPPY THREE MONTHS, my darling. These last few months have been the best of my life and I have enjoyed every second spent with you as your wife. You're my best friend and I'll never in a million years be able to thank God enough for bringing you into my life. I'm always going to be SO happy that I get to spend eternity as your wife. I love you SO MUCH that sometimes I think my heart may explode. You are absolutely amazing, sweetheart and I'm so proud I get to be the one to stand by your side through life's ups and downs."** Along with her caption, she added the heart kissy face and red heart emoji.

A few minutes later, they read their devotional, said their nightly prayers, and then fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

 **July 21** **st**

It was another beautiful day in Gatlinburg, Tennessee. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Since this was the last full day of their trip, Jack and Elizabeth decided to make the most of the time they had left in Gatlinburg.

Jack wanted to surprise Elizabeth, who was still sleeping, with breakfast in bed so he woke up around 6:30 am to get started. Their breakfast consisted of bacon, eggs, and biscuits along with a glass of orange juice.

Once he was finished cooking, he carried their breakfast in the bedroom then placed it on the bedside table momentarily.

After he placed it on the bedside table, he kneeled down next to Elizabeth on her side of the bed. He started gazing in her eyes lovingly as he watched her sleep while gently stroking her hair and singing to her.

" _Good morning, beautiful, how was your night?_

 _Mine was wonderful with you by my side._

 _And when I open my eyes to see your sweet face,_

 _It's a good morning, beautiful day."_

As soon as Jack started singing, Elizabeth started to stir then opened her eyes smiling to see him gazing in her eyes, stroking her hair, and singing to her.

Elizabeth loved how affectionate Jack was being with her and she certainly loved hearing him sing so she let him finish the song before speaking up herself. She continued smiling and gazing in his eyes. **"Good morning, handsome. My night was amazing too because I had you wrapped in my arms."** She paused for a second as she saw their breakfast on the bedside table and smiled. **"Did you make breakfast, Jack?"**

Jack smiled as he continued stroking her hair and gazing in her eyes. **"I did. I thought we could snuggle in bed while we had breakfast. What do you think?"**

Elizabeth continued smiling. **"I would love that. You're so sweet, darling." She paused momentarily. "It smells and looks delicious."**

Jack kept smiling and continued with his loving gaze. **"I hope you like it."**

Elizabeth still couldn't stop smiling. **"Oh, Jack. I'm sure I will. You're a great cook."**

A little while later after enjoying breakfast in bed, getting ready, and leaving their cabin for the day, they visited the Great Smokey Mountain, National Park.

During their time at the Great Smokey Mountain National Park, they went horseback riding at Cades Cove then hiking on the Rainbow Falls Trail all while talking, laughing, and taking pics together.

A few hours later, they were having lunch at Calhoun's. They talked about many various topics such as their visit to the Great Smokey Mountain National Park and their plans for the rest of the day, laughed, shared occasional loving glances, and held hands.

After finishing a conversation about one topic, Elizabeth came up with something else for them to talk about. **"Jack, what is something you really want to do in life that you haven't experienced yet?"**

Jack smiled as he came up with an answer. **"One Saturday every month for 30 minutes to an hour, Nevermore Books has two Police Officers come to the store and do hot chocolate and story time with the kids. One of the officers reads a short story to them then afterward, the kids and officers, if they want, are handed hot chocolate and the officers visit with the kids. The idea of the officers doing story time with the kids is to help them have a positive association with law enforcement, so that's something I'd love to experience in the future."** He paused for a moment before continuing. **"What is something you really want to do in life that you haven't experienced yet?"**

Elizabeth smiled as she responded to what he said. **"That sounds wonderful, Jack. If it's something you'd like to do, you should talk to Bill and let him know. I'm sure you'll both do whatever you can to make it work out. I will, of course, support you 100%."** She shortly paused. **"To answer the same question I asked you, I've always thought working with special needs kids would be a great experience. I was actually offered a teaching position to work with special needs. However, at that time, I was with Charles and I talked to him about it and he said I couldn't. That was after things started going downhill in our relationship. I love being a first-grade teacher but I think at some point in the future, whether it's temporary or not, I would love to spend some of my career working with special needs. I think it would be rewarding and I'd be making a difference."**

Jack was so proud of his Elizabeth for her dedication to teaching and making a difference and so thankful for her never ending support so he made sure to let her know. **"My sweet Elizabeth, thank you so much. Your never-ending support means the world to me. I'll definitely talk to Bill and do whatever I can to make it happen. I know I say this a lot but I'm so proud of you for your dedication to teaching and making a difference. If that's something you want to do, I will support you all the way. You are an amazing woman and I'm so lucky to call you mine."**

Elizabeth was so thankful for her husband's support and made sure to let him know. **"Oh, Jack. Thank you so much. Your never-ending support means more than you know. I'm so proud of you and will always support every dream you have. You're an amazing man and I'm so lucky to call you mine."**

Jack continued smiling as he held her hands rubbing her fingers with his thumbs and gazed in her eyes. **"I know you will, Elizabeth. I'll always support every dream you have too."**

Elizabeth continued smiling, holding his hands, and gazing in his eyes as well. **"I know you will, my darling Jack."**

A little while later, they went zip lining at Smokey Mountain Zip-lines. It was something they had never done before but thoroughly enjoyed. After both of them reached the other side, they shared a short and sweet kiss on the lips then took a few pics together with the beautiful Mountain views in the background.

After they went zip lining, they thought it would be a good time for some ice cream so they headed to The Old Mill Creamery. Once they arrived, Jack ordered a double scoop of rocky road in a sugar cone and Elizabeth ordered a double scoop of cookie dough also in a sugar cone before going to sit down at one of the tables outside.

While they ate their ice cream, they talked, laughed, and shared occasional loving glances. At one point, Jack decided he wanted to try some of her cookie dough ice cream and Elizabeth decided she wanted to try some of his rocky road ice cream.

They, of course really enjoyed it and Elizabeth wanted to share her thoughts. **"Mhmm. That is really good."** She paused before continuing. **"Other than the obvious, do you mind telling me why rocky road is your favorite ice cream flavor?"**

Jack smiled and responded to what she had to say. **"Yes, it is. No, of course, I don't mind. Rocky road was my dad's favorite and whenever we would go get ice cream that's what we would always order. It was always a special memory and in a way, it helps me feel close to my dad."** He paused before sharing the rest of his thought. **"Your cookie dough ice cream is pretty good too. Why is that your favorite flavor?"**

" **Jack, that does sound like a fun memory. Thank you so much for sharing. I know it must be hard but I love hearing you talk about your dad. By talking about him, you're keeping him alive in your heart and memories. He'd want you to keep him alive and you are. In a way, it feels like I know him a little bit."** She paused before finishing what she had to say. **"To answer your question, when Rosie and I were teenagers, she got me hooked on cookie dough ice cream and it's been my favorite ever since."**

Jack smiled with a few tears in his eyes while gazing in Elizabeth's eyes. **"Oh, Elizabeth. Thanks so much for your kind words. I'll admit it is hard but it's because I miss my dad so much. He was such a great man and father and I do think it's important to keep his memory alive by sharing as much as I can and keeping him in my heart. I know he would've loved you, honey."** He paused before continuing. **"And that's so cool about why you like cookie dough ice cream. Thanks for sharing."**

Elizabeth smiled and nodded as they both continue eating their ice cream and sharing occasional loving glances.

As Jack is handing Elizabeth's cookie dough ice cream back to her, he accidentally clipped her on the nose with it. Elizabeth then purposely nailed Jack on the nose with his rocky road ice cream as she's handing it back to him. They then started talking at the same time. **"Sorry."**

Elizabeth smiled as she licked the ice cream from Jack's face and he did the same to her while also smiling and both giggling. **"I love you."**

Jack also continued with the smiles and loving glances as he responded to what Elizabeth said. **"I love you too, so very much. You are delicious covered in ice cream."**

" **You are delicious covered in ice cream too, darling."**

They then shared a sweet Eskimo kiss and a short very touching kiss on the lips before having one more bite of each other's ice cream.

Shortly after getting ice cream, they were back at their cabin for their 2-hour couple's massage. This included a Swedish massage, body polish, mud wrap, and face glow. It was something they really enjoyed and they made sure to thank the people who did it and let them know how they loved it after it was over.

A little while later, they were having a nice dinner at Taste of Italy. At one point, Elizabeth smiled as she came up with something to start their next conversation. **"Jack, I know I already told you this but thank you so much for such an amazing 3-month anniversary trip to Gatlinburg. I have enjoyed every second and it's all because I had you by my side. There's no one else I could've imagined spending these five days in Tennessee with than you."**

" **Oh, Elizabeth. You don't have to thank me. I only do these kinds of things because I love you and want to show how special you are to me. I've enjoyed every second too and couldn't have imagined being in this beautiful place with anyone else other than you, my sweet, beautiful wife."** He paused before continuing. **"I might have already said this but at some point, I'd love to travel the world with you. We'd also make many more memories together by doing it."**

Elizabeth continued with the smiles and loving gazes at her husband. **"I love you too. You're so special to me."** She stopped for a moment. **"I'd love to travel the world with you too, darling. There would definitely be a lot of great memories made."** She paused for a second more before finishing what she had to say. **"What is one place you really want to visit and why?"**

Jack responded to her question. **"That's a great question, sweetheart. There are so many beautiful places I'd love to explore with you but one that really sticks out is Australia. My dad was going to take Tom and I there when we were younger but then he passed away and never got the chance."**

Elizabeth got a sad look in her eyes after hearing what he said about his father. **"Oh, Jack. I'm so sorry you didn't get a chance to go with your dad and Tom when you were younger. I know that would've been a lot of fun."**

Jack smiled at how sweet Elizabeth was trying to cheer him up. **"It's ok, honey but thank you. It would've been fun. I may not have had a chance to go with my dad and brother as I hoped but I'm so happy I'll get to explore Australia with you. What about you? What is one place you really want to visit and why?"**

Elizabeth smiled as she immediately thought of the perfect place. **"As you said, there are so many beautiful places I'd love to explore but New Zealand is top of my list. When I was younger, I signed up for a trip there with my church but unfortunately got the flu so I ended up not going. I'm so happy I'll get to explore Australia with you too. I know it'll be awesome."**

Jack smiled as he started talking again. **"I'm sorry you got the flu and didn't get to go. If that's somewhere you'd like to go, we can definitely make it happen. I've heard it's a beautiful place so I'd love to go there too. As long as it's with you, I know it'll be amazing."**

Elizabeth continued smiling as she thought about how sweet Jack is being. **"It's alright, Jack but thank you. To be honest, it would've been fun to go with my church but I would much rather be there with you, my amazing husband. It will be amazing as long as it's with you.** She paused momentarily. **"I'm really enjoying this place. The atmosphere is so romantic. The wine is also fabulous and so is the company."** She smiled and gave Jack a loving gaze.

Jack smiled back and gave her a loving gaze in return. **"I couldn't agree more, love."**

A few more loving gazes were exchanged before their server came back to the table with their food. They had decided to share a big plate of spaghetti and some garlic toast.

After holding hands and saying the blessing, they started eating and amazingly enough, ended up with the same noodle in both of their mouths. They nibbled away as only children would do until the noodle soon brought them together in a kiss. After the kiss, they smiled and rubbed noses giving each other Eskimo kisses before kissing on the lips again. They were so in love that as this happened, they were completely oblivious to the people around them who were watching and smiling at the sweet moment.

After dinner, they returned to their cabin to relax and even cuddle on the sofa on the back porch for a while. Jack was sitting up while Elizabeth was lying down with her head on his lap.

As they talked, they enjoyed the peaceful surroundings. Jack stroked her hair with his right hand and held her left hand that was resting on her stomach with his while they gazed lovingly in each other's eyes. **"Elizabeth, I have a question for you."**

Elizabeth smiled and responded to her husband. **"Sure. What is it?"**

Jack smiled as he asked the question and continued stroking her hair and holding her hand. **"What are two things that refresh you, inspire you, and remind you of what's most important to you?"**

Elizabeth gazed lovingly in his eyes as she came up with an answer right away. **"Your smile with those dimples, the sparkle in your eyes, the way you always protect me and making sure I feel safe and cherished remind me every day that your love, family, and love from our Heavenly Father are what is most important to me and I hope important to you as well. I know I say this a lot but Jack Thornton, you are an amazing, wonderful man. You're the epitome of what a true gentleman should be like. The world would be a much better place with men like you."** She paused again before asking Jack the same question. **"What are two things that refresh you, inspire you, and remind you of what's most important to you?"**

After hearing what Elizabeth had to say, Jack started tearing up while still stroking her hair, holding her hand, gazing in her eyes, and responded to her comment. **"Wow, Lizzie. You're gonna make me cry. That is one of the sweetest things I've ever heard. Thank you so much. That means the world to hear you say that. There are times when I doubt myself, but I truly do my best to be the best man and husband my parents raised me to be. And to answer your question, you inspire me every day to be a better person than I was the day before with your smile, eyes, and the way you continue to love me, our family, and our Heavenly Father."**

Elizabeth could not stop smiling and thinking about how lucky she was to have the life she did with Jack. **"Jack, please don't ever doubt yourself. I meant what I said from the bottom of my heart. You are truly the best man and husband a girl could ask for and I am so beyond blessed that I get to call you mine for eternity. I love you so much, babe."** Elizabeth gently squeezed his hand and gazed lovingly in his eyes.

Jack felt so lucky for the wonderful life he had with his girl and made sure to let her know. **"Thank you again, Elizabeth. You are truly the best and most amazing woman and wife a guy could ask for. I'll never stop thanking God that I get to call you mine for forever. I love you so much more than I can put into words, sweetheart."**

Elizabeth continued smiling as she sat up then on Jack's lap wrapping her right arm firmly but gently around his neck pulling him closer to her while gazing in his eyes. **"Thank you, darling. That means a lot."** She paused before continuing. **"I actually had a thought."** She paused in between each of her sentences to kiss him on his forehead, both cheeks, nose, then his lips. **"How about for the next twenty minutes, we do a little making out? You show how much you love me and I'll show how much I love you."**

Jack wrapped his left arm firmly but gently around her waist pulling her closer to him while resting his right hand on her neck stroking her cheek before responding. **"I had the same thought. I'd love to spend some time making out and showing my girl how much I love her."**

" **l really want to spend some time making out and showing my man how much I love him. I need to feel your lips on mine and those strong, gentle hands on my skin."**

Jack smiled and nodded. **"I need the same thing, honey."**

After that was said, they both shared loving glances, rubbed noses giving each other Eskimo kisses, & kissed long and hard on the lips while walking to the bedroom. In between the kisses, they were quickly but gently taking each other's clothes off. Once all the clothes were removed, Jack gently laid her on the bed as they both continued kissing and touching each other all over.

Jack gazed lovingly at his wife then made sure to share his thoughts about her. **"You are so beautiful, babe. I could just look at you all day. I'm such a lucky man."**

" **Oh, Jack. You're so sweet. I'm the lucky one. You are so handsome. I could just look at you all day."**

Once that was said, they continued with the loving touches and kisses as they showed how much they loved each other for fifteen more minutes. After their make out, they decided they wanted to spend a little while in the Jacuzzi.

After Jack put his black swim trunks on, he told Elizabeth he was going to go ahead and get things ready for their lounge in the Jacuzzi while she finished getting ready.

A few minutes later, Elizabeth had picked a swimsuit then walked outside to meet Jack on the porch. The swimsuit she chose to wear was a white bikini with a sunflower pattern that included some ruffles on both the top and bottom piece and showed her cleavage on the top piece.

As soon as Jack heard her walk on the porch, he turned around and was in awe at the sight in front of him. He gazed lovingly at her then started talking. **"WOW! Elizabeth, that swimsuit. You look hot. Come here, baby. Let me look at you and that beautiful figure."** He looked her up and down then gazed lovingly in her eyes while rubbing her shoulders and chest then ran his hands down her sides and hips.

Elizabeth smiled and chuckled at Jack's cute comment. **"Oh, Jack. You're adorable. Thank you! You look pretty sexy yourself, stud. You ready for some jacuzzi time?"**

Jack smiled and responded to what Elizabeth had to say. **"Yes. I'm definitely ready for some jacuzzi time with my wifey."**

" **And I'm ready for some Jacuzzi time with my hubby."**

With that, Elizabeth got in the Jacuzzi. Jack waited a few seconds before joining her.

The couple took a few minutes to appreciate God's creation around them before Elizabeth spoke. **"Jack, I've loved and enjoyed every second of our trips together. The places we've been, there's no one I'd rather go with than you. Between our honeymoon and this trip, we were home for a fairly short time. I'm ready to really start our future in Beaufort when we get home. Hope you don't mind me sharing that with you. I just want you to know that I appreciate all you do and love you more than anything."**

Jack felt the same way when it came to their travels and being home. He looked at her and shared what was on his mind. **"I don't mind you telling me at all. I've actually been thinking the same thing. I just wanted us to do some traveling before we really settled down. I know you appreciate everything I do and that means a lot. I love you more than anything too and don't ever forget it."**

They then shared a loving glance, gave each other Eskimo kisses, then a long, passionate French kiss on the lips.

The rest of the time they were in the Jacuzzi, they shared more occasional loving glances and touches, talked, laughed, and enjoyed being together in such a beautiful setting like Gatlinburg.

A little while later after getting ready for bed, they cuddled under the covers and read a devotional. Once they finished the devotional, they held both of each other's hands and bowed their heads as Jack said their nightly prayer. **"Dear Lord, thank you for these last five days you've given Elizabeth and me in Gatlinburg filled with great memories. These past three months of marriage with my sweet Elizabeth right here have been absolutely amazing."** He gently squeezed Elizabeth's hands before continuing. **"She is the best thing that's ever happened to me and I will always be so grateful that You brought her into my life. I pray that she'll never forget how much I love her and how special she is to me. I also pray that you'll help me to continue being the man and husband she needs me to be and continue being the spiritual leader for our family. Lord, Elizabeth and I are so grateful for the many blessings you give us and we can't wait to see what wonderful things you have in store for us in the future as we go through this life together. We thank you for your unconditional love and forgiveness and for always being there in the good times and hard times. We love You so much. You really are the God of the hills and valleys. In Your name, we pray, Amen."**

After the prayer, they opened their eyes, continued to hold hands, and gaze into each other's eyes before Elizabeth started talking. **"That was a beautiful prayer. Thank you for your sweet words, Jack. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I'll always be so grateful that God brought you into my life. I can't wait to see what wonderful things He has in store for us too as we go through life together. I know that no matter what comes our way, good or bad, we'll get through it as long as we're together and lean on God."**

They then smiled and shared loving gazes as they lay their head down on the pillow and faced each other. As soon as they lay down, they wrapped their arms around each other's waist, shared a sweet Eskimo kiss and kiss on the lips, then say goodnight with Elizabeth going first. **"Goodnight and sweet dreams, darling. I love you."**

" **I love you, babe. Goodnight and sweet dreams."**

A few minutes after that was said, they fell asleep in other's arms dreaming of all the fun memories they've shared on this trip and the wonderful life together that was ahead.


	17. Thornton Life Begins Pt 2

Trust, Love, Happiness

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else in this story. All credits go to the Hallmark Channel, Janette Oke, Brian Bird, Michael Landon Jr., the actors, and the writers of this amazing show. No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter 17

 **A few months later…**

It was a beautiful fall morning in Beaufort, SC. It was September 5th, which was Elizabeth's birthday. Jack wanted it to be special so he decided to wake up at around 6:00 to make her a special birthday breakfast in bed. He made Belgium Waffles with white icing, strawberries, raspberries, and blackberries along with her favorite coffee; the breakfast blend from Charleston Coffee Roasters with a little coconut milk.

After all the cooking was done, he carried her breakfast and the bouquet of white roses and lilacs he bought from Sea Island Flowers the day before. Once he sat her breakfast on the other side of the bed and the bouquet of flowers in the vase on the nightstand, he kneeled down next to Elizabeth on her side of the bed. As he gazed lovingly at her while she was sleeping, he gently stroked her hair and cheek and started singing his own version of the birthday song to her.

 _Happy Birthday to you!_

 _Happy Birthday to you!_

 _Happy Birthday, my sweet Lizzie!_

 _Happy Birthday to you!_

The second Jack started singing, Elizabeth stirred in bed for a moment then opened her eyes smiling to see him gazing lovingly at her, stroking her hair and cheek, and singing to her.

Elizabeth loved how affectionate Jack was being and she enjoyed his singing as always so she let him finish before talking. She couldn't stop smiling as she gazed in his eyes. **"Hi."**

Jack continued with the smiles, loving gazes, and stroking her hair and cheek. **"Hi."** He paused for a second. **"Happy Birthday,** **my beautiful girl."** He paused once more before continuing. **"I made your favorite breakfast; Belgium waffles with icing, strawberries, raspberries, and blackberries along with your favorite coffee; the 'Charleston Coffee Roasters Breakfast Blend' with coconut milk. I hope you enjoy it. I thought we could snuggle in bed while you ate. I also got a bouquet of your favorite flowers, white roses, and lilacs as well. I hope you like it."**

Elizabeth continued smiling as she saw the breakfast and flowers. **"Oh, Jack. You're the sweetest. The breakfast looks delicious. Can't wait to eat it."** She paused for a moment. **"The flowers are beautiful and the singing was as well. Thank you so much for already making my birthday so special. I love you."**

Jack gazed in her eyes, took her left hand and rubbed her fingers with his thumb. **"I love you. "There's much more I have planned for later when you get out of school."** He kissed her finger with her engagement ring and wedding band letting his lips linger there for a moment."

Elizabeth smiled again. **"Jack, I can't wait. I know whatever you have planned will be amazing."**

A little while later, Elizabeth thanked Jack for her breakfast and coffee which she thoroughly enjoyed before they started engaging in more casual conversation. While talking, they shared a few laughs, occasional loving glances, and touches. At one point, Jack thought about giving her one of her gifts. **"Sweetheart, I have a few gifts for you. Would you like to open one now or open all of them later? Whatever you want to do is ok with me."**

Elizabeth smiled and looked at Jack lovingly. **"Oh, darling. You didn't have to…"**

Jack smiled as he politely stopped her midsentence knowing what she was going to say. **"Honey. I know I didn't have to but I wanted to. You always make me feel special and now it's my turn. It's your special day and I just want to let you know how much you mean to me like I strive to do every other day. I'll be right back."** Jack went to get the gift then came back to sitting next to her on the bed.

Elizabeth smiled and started tearing up as she opened the Zale's Jewelry box seeing a necklace with her birthstone, a sapphire. **"Jack, this is beautiful. Thank you so much! I love it! I'll think of you every time I wear it."**

Jack smiled and gazed in her eyes. **"You're welcome, Elizabeth. I know it'll look beautiful on you."**

Shortly after that, with Elizabeth's permission, he took a photo of her sitting on their bed smiling in just his shirt and her underwear while holding up a few of the white roses from her bouquet.

Around 7:30, Jack had just dropped off Elizabeth at school after they shared a sweet kiss, gave good day wishes, and how they'd miss each other till after school. He headed back home to their apartment to do some cleaning then relax for a little while. While he was relaxing at home, Elizabeth was in the middle of teaching a history lesson.

A few hours later at around 11:45, Jack decided to surprise Elizabeth with lunch from one of her favorite restaurants, Wayback Burgers. He ordered both of them a grilled chicken sandwich, French fries, and a bottle of water along with a chocolate milkshake to share.

The whole time they were together for lunch, they talked, laughed, sharing occasional loving gazes, and enjoyed being together on this special day. Elizabeth always appreciated the little things Jack would do to make her feel special like bringing her lunch and she made sure to let him know. As her lunch break came to an end, Jack made sure to give his birthday girl an Eskimo kiss and sweet kiss on the lips before her students came back and he had to leave.

A few more hours went by, as Jack was back at home after going to the store to pick up her birthday cake. He sat on the sofa watching ESPN after finishing the painting he'd been working on the last few weeks and making their dinner reservations for 5:30. While watching TV, he posted the picture he took of Elizabeth earlier on Instagram for her birthday. **"Today is such a special day. It's the day the love of my life was born. To the one person who makes me smile & laugh like no one ever will, is my shoulder to cry on when I'm sad, wraps their arms around me when I'm scared, shares in my joys & disappointments, always protects me even when I'm in danger, is my number 1 cheerleader, and supports me in everything I do, HAPPY 26TH BIRTHDAY! YOU, my dear Elizabeth, are sweet, kind, loving, compassionate, smart, talented, gorgeous, faithful, funny, & all around the most amazing woman, I'll ever know. I'm such a lucky man to have you in my life & be able to stand by your side through all the ups & downs. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, BABE! I'll never stop loving you & making you feel like the most special, beautiful, and important person in my life & in the world. Can't wait to celebrate with you tonight."** Along with the caption, he posted four red heart emojis.

Around 5:30, Jack and Elizabeth were just sitting down for her birthday dinner he made reservations for at one of her other favorite restaurants, _Saltus River Grill_. Jack was wearing a blue and white button-down shirt, navy dress pants, a brown belt, brown dress shoes, and the watch Elizabeth gave him for their first Valentine's Day together. Elizabeth was wearing a white A-line spaghetti strap dress, blue sapphire heels, the blue sapphire necklace Jack had just given her for her birthday earlier that day, and her hair nicely curled and pulled together with a loose braid. When the server arrived at their table, they let her know what they wanted. Jack ordered the Scottish Salmon and a side Caesar salad with brioche croutons and classic dressing while Elizabeth ordered the filet mignon and a side of Brussels sprouts with warm bacon vinaigrette. They also ordered a glass of water and red wine.

As soon as they finished dinner, they went for a walk at Waterfront Park. After walking around Waterfront Park for about 15 minutes, they sat down on "their" swing and talked even more.

Elizabeth was the first one to speak up while smiling and gazing in Jack's eyes. **"Thank you for a wonderful dinner. I really enjoyed it and being there with you."**

Jack smiled and gazed back in her eyes. **"You're welcome, Elizabeth. I'm so glad you did. I know it's one of your favorite restaurants so I thought it'd be the perfect place to take you out for a nice dinner on your special day."** He paused momentarily. **"Have I mentioned how gorgeous you look tonight? And that necklace looks amazing on you. You always take my breath away, honey. You are beautiful inside and out."**

Elizabeth smiled with a few tears in her eyes at Jack's statement. **"Oh, Jack. You are the sweetest. Thank you so much for your kind words. Dinner was perfect. And the necklace is beautiful. It'll always be one of my favorite pieces of jewelry because it came from you."** She paused before continuing. **"You look pretty handsome yourself. You always take my breath away, Jack Thornton. You're amazing inside and out."**

After Elizabeth finished talking, they continued sitting on _"their swing"_ at Waterfront Park never breaking eye contact and without saying a word.

A few minutes later Elizabeth spoke up again. **"What's your first memory of me, Jack?"**

Jack thought about it and even though he didn't want to answer, he did. As he answered, tears started forming. **"If I'm being honest, I would pick a different answer instead of the truth. The first memory I have of you is seeing you bruised, scared, nervous, uncertain, and I'm sure you felt other things while in tears. Dealing with calls such as domestic violence is very hard on officers especially when we have spouses and families at home. Of all domestic violence calls I've responded to as back up, there was something about your situation with Charles that got to me and broke my heart. Now, what about you?"**

Elizabeth felt bad about asking him but they needed to be open when it came to Charles. She felt safe and loved by Jack as well as trusted him. Like Jack, tears started forming for her as well. **"Since it circles back to Charles, I'll spill. I remember you in your uniform coming as back up to help deal with the situation. I remember you sitting down next to me after being asked to see if you could get my statement. I don't know if I ever told you this but before I started telling you everything, I felt safer with you there. Your patience definitely showed as well. I love you more than anything, Jack. Thank you for loving and protecting me."**

Jack hated that their first memories circled back to Charles. He wasn't sure why a man would abuse a woman. It was baffling and he couldn't wrap his head around it.

A few minutes later, Jack wanted to lighten things up so he asked her a fun question while taking her hands in his. **"Lizzie, what's your favorite memory of us from when we dated?"**

Elizabeth thought for a moment. She had so many and it was hard to choose just one. She finally came up with one and instead, it was a memory from when they were engaged. **"It's actually from when we were engaged. One of my favorite memories of us is when we went to North Carolina and hiked the Cold Mountain Trail. It was so beautiful and so nice to be away from all of the chaos we live on a day-to-day basis. What I loved most was being there with you though. What is your favorite memory of us?"**

Jack smiled and surprisingly, he had an answer right off the bat. **"Well, I just have to say that all of my favorite memories have you in them." Before he continued, he gave his wife a passionate kiss. "One of my favorites is when we went to the Atlanta Braves baseball game. Going to see my favorite baseball team with my favorite girl was one of the countless nights I'll always cherish. "** Jack found himself giving Elizabeth another passionate kiss. The couple then laughed and continued on with their night.

A little while later, they were back home at their apartment. After changing into their pajamas, they shared a dance then a piece of cake before Jack decided to give her the two other gifts which were a leather journal with _"Elizabeth Thornton"_ engraved in the top right corner and a beautiful painting of the beach. She, of course, loved the gifts and made sure to let Jack know before giving him a passionate kiss that he was happy to accept and give back.

As they cuddled on the sofa, they both thought about how lucky and grateful they were to have the amazing life they have together. Elizabeth enjoyed every part of her birthday and made sure to let Jack know how much. **"Thank you so much for making my birthday so special, Jack. From the breakfast in bed to the gifts, to the walk at Waterfront Park, and everything in between, it's been a day I won't ever forget. I love you so much and I am so grateful for you."**

They continued gazing in each other's eyes as Jack spoke up while rubbing her fingers with his thumbs. **"You're welcome, my sweet Elizabeth. I'm so glad you enjoyed your birthday. You are my heart and soul and I just want to show every day how special you are to me. I love you so much, honey. I'm so grateful for you."**

After he finished his thought, they decided to watch one of their favorite Hallmark Channel movies, _"Love Struck Cafe."_ As they watched the movie, they shared occasional loving gazes and kisses and continued cuddling on the sofa. Elizabeth was lying back against Jack's chest between his legs while he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her hands, as they enjoyed the closeness between them.

About a half hour into the movie, Jack noticed Elizabeth had fallen asleep. He pulled the blanket up more to help keep her warm then gazed lovingly at her before burying his nose in her hair for a moment, kissing her head, and saying good night. **"Goodnight and sweet dreams, babe. I love you."**

He then firmly but gently pulled her a little bit closer against his chest while continuing to watch the movie before falling asleep himself a half hour later. As they both slept, they dreamed about all the amazing memories they've shared and enjoyed being in each other's arms.

 **September 13th**

Like most days in Beaufort, it was warm, the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. While Jack was at the police station working on reports for a few different burglary cases, Elizabeth was at school teaching her 1st graders a math lesson on simple multiplication. Even though Jack and Elizabeth thought about and missed each other every time they were at work, they made sure to stay focused on their job and looked forward to when they'd be together again.

A few hours later and after lunch, Rosie was teaching her 6th-grade students on stage direction while Cat Montgomery was teaching her 4th-grade students an English lesson on adjectives.

The rest of the school day went by fast for the lower school students and teachers, which included Elizabeth and her 1st-grade class. Since Rosie only had two classes that day, she was done by 2:30 as well. Once she gathered her things, she headed over to Elizabeth's classroom to catch up and see how her day went. After talking for a few minutes, they decided they wanted to spend a little more time together so they planned on leaving the school then meet back up at Yost's Café for a coffee run.

A few minutes after getting their coffee and sitting down at a table, they started engaging in conversation with Elizabeth going first. **"So, how are things going with you and Lee? Will he be popping the question anytime soon?"**

Rosie smiled then chuckled at Elizabeth's second question. **"Things are going really well. Thank you for asking. Lee is such a wonderful man and I'm so lucky to have him in my life. I love him so much. To answer your second question, we've definitely talked about marriage. We're just taking our time, enjoying what we already have, and waiting till we know we're completely ready to take the next step."** She paused before continuing. " **What about you, Elizabeth? How's married life with that sweet man of yours?"**

Elizabeth smiled as she answered Rosie's question. **"Married life is wonderful. Thank you for asking. Jack is the kindest, most amazing man and I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else. He always makes me feel loved, cherished, safe, protected, and so special every day. I love him so much and so grateful to have him."** She paused momentarily. **"I'm so happy to hear how things are going with Lee. You make a wonderful couple and Jack and I are so happy for you. We love you both and wish you continued happiness."**

Rosie smiled again as she responded. **"Thanks so much, Elizabeth. That means a lot. We love you both too and wish you the same."**

After about 20 more minutes of talking, laughing, and enjoying each other's company, they decided to head their separate ways for the day.

A little while later, Elizabeth was back at home after going to the store to pick up things for dinner. Once she put the food away and cleaned the house, she sat on the sofa to relax and watched one of her favorite shows _"Fixer Upper"_ until Jack got home from work.

Once Jack got home, he immediately went to say hello to his wife. **"Hey sweetheart, I'm home."**

Elizabeth smiled as she approached Jack. **"Hey, darling. I'm so glad you're home. I missed you."**

Jack ran his hands up and down her sides while gazing in her eyes. I'm glad to be home too. I missed you." He gave her a passionate kiss on the lips before continuing. **"I'm gonna go change clothes then I'll be back. I need some cuddle time with my beautiful girl."**

Elizabeth smiled, gazed in his eyes, and rubbed his chest and shoulders. **"That sounds amazing. I need some cuddle time with my handsome man."**

10 minutes later, Jack and Elizabeth were cuddling on the sofa as they engaged in conversation with Jack speaking up first. **"How was your day, honey?"**

Elizabeth smiled as she answered his question. **"Other than missing you, my day was good. Today, one of the things I taught my students was simple multiplication and they seemed to get the hang of it. I'm really proud of them for always working so hard. What about you, babe? How was your day?"**

Jack smiled as he rubbed her sides. **"It was the same for me. It was a good shift just working on reports for a few different burglary cases but I definitely missed you."** He paused for a moment. **"That's awesome, sweetheart. I'm so proud of you. I know they love having you as their teacher."**

The loving gazes continued as Elizabeth responded to Jack's comment. **"Thank you for your kind words, darling. It means a lot. I'm so proud of you."**

They both smiled as they moved on to the next topic with Elizabeth speaking up first. **"Jack, I was thinking about us when we're ready to start our own family. I think we'd be great parents. How many kids do you have in mind? "** Elizabeth looked at him and waited for his response.

 **"Well, I know I said at least two but I have my mind set on four or five. Even if we had only one, I'd be happy. What are you thinking?"**

Just thinking about it made her nervous but she had her mind set on four or five as well. **"Same. I'm aiming more for five. It's nerve-wracking and scary to think about though. Like I told you, my aunt had a miscarriage and I'm scared that I'll have one as well. I'm scared about something happening to me or the baby in general."**

Jack rubbed her fingers with his thumbs as he held them and made eye contact. **"We'll take it as it comes. Everything will be ok. I'll be there every step of the way and won't let anything happen if I can help it. Whatever is thrown our way; we'll get through it together just like anything else. I love you."**

Elizabeth couldn't help but love her husband more and more as time went by. She smiled and kept the eye contact while he continued to rub her hands. **"You always know how to put my mind at ease. Like anything else, I trust you. And I love you too."**

They kissed and went on to their next topic with Jack talking first. **"So, with the ranch being built and we're aiming for five kids, how many rooms should we put in?"**

Elizabeth thought about Jack's question. **"Bedroom-wise, I'd do five for each kid, one for us, and two guest rooms. What are you thinking?"**

Jack had the same answer. **"I was thinking the same thing so we're in an agreement with that. Same number for bathrooms?"**

Elizabeth nodded. They talked some more about the ranch before Elizabeth brought up finances. She had something to discuss with Jack but didn't know it would cause a problem between them. **"I have something to talk to you about. It has to do with getting the ranch built."** Jack looked at her not sure what it was but he nodded and she continued. **"I talked to my dad recently and he offered to help us a little bit financially with getting the ranch built. Jack, I accepted the money and promised we'll pay them back as we can."**

Jack wasn't sure what to think or say for a moment. After gathering his thoughts, his response followed a frustrated sigh. **"What? Did you tell him we were struggling with finances?"**

Elizabeth was surprised at his reaction. **"Of course not. My parents just want to help out a little bit. There's nothing wrong with accepting their offer."**

Jack was still closed off to it. **"That's very nice of your parents but I can provide for us and our family, Elizabeth. We don't need help. We're financially stable so please tell your parents there has been a change in the decision."**

Frustration was now getting to both of them. **"Jack, this isn't about your ability to provide. Everyone knows you can. There's no question about it."** She knew he still wasn't budging and hoped he would settle down.

Jack paced up and down the living room as he tried to express his frustrations without raising his voice. However, in his attempt to keep his voice from rising, he failed. **"I'm the provider for this family and we don't need help! Now, please call your parents back and tell them we changed our mind!"**

Elizabeth was surprised at her husband's anger towards her. As Jack grabbed his jacket and left the house to head to Waterfront Park, Elizabeth started crying and shouted his name trying to stop him. **"Jack!"**

Once Jack had left, Elizabeth sat on the couch for a few minutes in tears as she listened to music and looked through photos of her and Jack before she sent him a text and started dinner. Jack had been gone an hour and saw the text he was sent. Seeing the words, _ **"I miss you. Come home"**_ got to him. He didn't respond because all he could think about was getting home to her. He put his phone in his pocket and headed home.

As he entered the house, he heard noises coming from the kitchen and walked in seeing his wife making one of his favorite dinners, _Cherry Tomato Basil Spinach Pasta with garlic bread._ She was in tears and sniffling, which killed him to hear her upset.

Elizabeth had heard him walk in the house and into the kitchen. She kept her back towards him not wanting to look at him. He came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist resting his chin on her shoulder.

 **"Elizabeth, I love you and I'm sorry for the way I acted."** She wouldn't budge as he tried getting her to talk to him. He tried talking to her again and she still wouldn't talk or look at him. **"Honey, will you please look at me and talk to me?"**

She finally budged and turned around facing him. She responded. **"Jack, I'm sorry too. I should've talked to you first before talking to my dad. I was just trying to help us a little bit financially."** As she talked to him, her voice was shaky which made Jack feel even worse knowing he had really upset her.

 **"Elizabeth, I know you were trying to help. I felt like I was being treated as if I couldn't provide for you and our family. However, it doesn't justify me losing my temper. It hurts knowing I upset you and I really am sorry. Will you please forgive me?"**

 **"I forgive you. Will you please forgive me?"**

There was no way Jack wouldn't forgive his wife. **"Yes, I forgive you. I love you more than anything."**

Elizabeth slightly smiled as the tears started fading and her voice was no longer shaky. **"I love you too, so much."**

After dinner, they worked on cleaning the kitchen together then went to cuddle on the sofa with Jack laying his head on Elizabeth's lap while she stroked his hair with one hand and held one of his hands with the other. As they cuddled on the sofa, they talked, laughed, and enjoyed each other.

Jack soon thought of the perfect question to ask his girl so he spoke up. **"Lizzie, what are the top three things you love about me?"**

Elizabeth smiled and sighed since there was so much more she wanted to say. **"Oh, man. Do I have to pick just three?"**

Jack smiled and chuckled at her question knowing she wanted to say more. **"Yes, just three, darlin'."**

Elizabeth continued smiling, gazing in his eyes, stroking his hair, and holding his hand. **"Well, I love everything about you but if I had to pick just three, it would be your patience, how protective you are, and your love to serve & take care of others. What about you, sweetheart? What are the top three things you love about me?" **

Jack gazed deep into her blue eyes and spoke the only way he knew how, from his heart. **"I love everything about you, babe but if I had to pick just three it would be your kindness, your loving heart, and how great of a writer you are."** He paused before continuing. **"And thank you for your sweet words. It means a lot."**

Elizabeth smiled back and continued gazing into his hazel eyes. **"You're welcome, Jack. I meant every word. Also, thank you for your kind words. You're so sweet."**

After their conversation, they shared a long passionate kiss before making up for the fight from earlier and getting lost in each other's love for the next twenty minutes.

About an hour later, they cuddled under the covers in bed, read their devotional, and said their nightly prayers after taking a bath together; giving each other massages, and did their nightly routine.

As soon as they finished their prayers, they shared a kiss then said their goodnights and I love you's before Elizabeth turned on her side. Jack wrapped his left arm around her waist firmly but gently pulled her close, and she gently pulled his hand up to her chest after kissing it. They thought about how thankful they were to have worked things out earlier that evening. Soon after that, both of them fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

 **2 Days later (Sunday)** **  
**  
While it was a little chilly outside, that didn't take away that fact that it was still another beautiful day in Beaufort. After Jack and Elizabeth woke up, they cuddled in bed for a few minutes before making breakfast, which consisted of blueberry pancakes, bacon, and eggs. As soon as they finished eating, they cleaned up the kitchen then got ready for church.

About an hour and a half later, they were at church listening to Pastor Frank's sermon. Once he finished his sermon, he led the congregation in prayer before everyone stood up to sing one more song. That song was _"Where I Belong"_ by Building 429.

 _Sometimes it feels like I'm watching from the outside_

 _Sometimes it feels like I'm breathing, but am I alive?_

 _I won't keep searching for answers that aren't here to find_

 _All I know is I'm not home yet_

 _This is not where I belong_

 _Take this world and give me Jesus_

 _This is not where I belong_

 _So when the walls come falling down on me_

 _And when I'm lost in the current of a raging sea_

 _I have this blessed assurance holding me_

 _All I know is I'm not home yet_

 _This is not where I belong_ _Take this world and give me Jesus_ _This is not where I belong_ _  
_

 _When the earth shakes_

 _I wanna be found in you_

 _When the lights fade_

 _I wanna be found in you_

 _All I know is I'm not home yet_

 _This is not where I belong_

 _Take this world and give me Jesus_

 _This is not where I belong_ _  
_

 _All I know is I'm not home yet_

 _This is not where I belong_

 _Take this world and give me Jesus_

 _This is not where I belong_

 _Where I belong_

 _where I belong_

 _Where I belong_

 _where I belong_

After church ended, they stayed for about 20-25 minutes talking to some of their family and friends. That included Clara, Jesse, Adam and Laurel, Molly and her daughter, Rosaleen, Cat, and her three kids; Emily, Gabe, and Miles, Elizabeth's parents; William and Grace, Lee, Rosie, Abigail, and Carson. While talking to Lee, Rosie, Abigail, and Carson, they invited them to come over to their apartment for lunch in which they all happily agreed. Before leaving, they talked to Pastor Frank for a few minutes. They told him how much they enjoyed the service and invited him over for lunch in which he happily agreed as well.

A little while later, Jack and Elizabeth were back at their apartment making lunch together till all their friends arrived. Lee and Rosie were the first then Abigail and Frank and last were Carson Shepherd and his girlfriend Faith Carter. As soon as Jack and Elizabeth met Faith, they became fast friends. During lunch, everyone talked, laughed, and enjoyed spending time together. Once lunch was finished, they all gathered on the sofa in the living room and mingled even more for the next hour. The conversations ranged from day to day life, work, favorite memories, and everything in between.

Time flew by and all of their friends started heading their separate ways for the day except for Rosie. She was coming back over in a few hours to have a girl's night in with Elizabeth while Jack and Lee were on their night shift.

As Abigail, Frank, Carson, and Faith left, they thanked Jack and Elizabeth for a wonderful lunch and that they hoped to see them again soon.

Lee and Rosie stayed for a few more minutes talking to Jack and Elizabeth. Lee was the first to speak up. **"Thank you for a wonderful lunch, Jack and Elizabeth. We really enjoyed it and were so glad we could make it."** **  
**  
Elizabeth smiled as she chimed in. **"You're so welcome. We're so glad you enjoyed it and could come over too. Y'all are two of our best friends and there's no way we wouldn't have invited you. We love you both."** **  
**  
Lee smiled as he responded. **"We love y'all too."** He paused momentarily. **"Well, I guess Rosie and I should head out so we can spend some time together before I have to go to work. See you at the station, Jack?"** **  
**  
Jack smiled, **"Yes, you will. 6:00 on the dot. Hope you and Rosie enjoy your time together. Elizabeth and I will be doing the same thing."** **  
**  
Rosie spoke up as well. **"Thanks, Jack. I'm sure we will. You and Lee, please be safe on your shift tonight. Elizabeth, I'll be back over later for our girls night."** **  
**  
Jack and Lee smiled before responding to what Rosie. **"Thank you, Rosie. We'll do our best."** **  
**  
Elizabeth smiled and waited for the guys to finish talking before she spoke up. **"Sounds great. Really looking forward to it, Rosie."** **  
**  
After their conversation, Lee and Rosie gave Jack and Elizabeth a hug then left to head their separate ways.

A few minutes after Lee and Rosie left, Jack and Elizabeth decided to cuddle on the sofa. While cuddling, they talked, laughed, listened to music, and took some pictures together. After that, they began engaging in more conversation. Jack thought of the perfect question so he spoke up first. **"Elizabeth, what do you consider your greatest weakness?"** **  
**  
Elizabeth smiled as she immediately came up with an answer. **"You, my sweet, handsome hubby are my greatest weakness. Every time I see you and that cute dimpled smile smiling back at me, I lose all common sense. Whenever I'm with you, I forget about every trouble and every fear and just focus on the amazing man I'm blessed to call mine who always makes me feel so loved, special, cherished, safe, protected, and always knows how to put my mind at ease."** She paused for a moment before asking Jack the same question. **"What do you consider your greatest weakness, darling?"** **  
**  
Jack smiled as he quickly came up with an answer. **"You, my beautiful, wonderful wifey, are my greatest weakness. Every time I see you, your smile, and those gorgeous blue eyes gazing back at me, I lose all sense of control. I just want to take you in my arms and show how much I love and adore you. Whenever we're together, I forget about every trouble and fear I have. Instead, I focus on the amazing woman I'm beyond grateful to call mine. You, my sweet Elizabeth, always make me feel so loved, special, cherished, safe, protected too, and always know how to put my mind at ease."** **  
**  
Elizabeth smiled and gazed in his eyes as she rubbed his chest then stroked his hair. **"Oh, Jack. You're adorable. I love you so much, sweetheart."** **  
**  
Jack smiled and gazed back in her eyes while stroking her cheeks then her hair. **"You're pretty adorable yourself. I love you more, baby."**

After finishing their thoughts, they shared a very long passionate French kiss only stopping occasionally to catch their breath.

The whole time Jack and Elizabeth were spending time together at their apartment, Lee and Rosie were doing the same thing at her apartment. They watched a little Netflix, played Trivial Pursuit which Rosie ended up winning, took a few pictures together, talked, laughed, shared a few kisses, and enjoyed being together.

Before long, Jack needed to get ready for his 12-hour shift and Lee got ready for his too.

As soon as Jack finished getting ready and was about to leave, Elizabeth couldn't keep her thoughts in about her husband. **"Wow. Do I have one handsome hubby? Seeing you in that uniform makes me weak in the knees."** She rubbed his chest and shoulders then stroked his hair before kissing his neck.

Jack moaned in delight at her touches and kisses. **"Oh, Lizzie."** He rubbed her shoulders and sides then kissed her neck. **"I so wish I could stay here and cuddle with you all night but if we don't stop now, I'll be late for work. I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow when I get back."** **  
**  
Elizabeth smiled and gazed in Jack's eyes. **"Oh, Jack. I wish you could too but I understand. I'm so proud of you. Never forget that. I know you'll make it up to me when you can. I can't wait."** She paused before continuing. **"I love you, babe. Please stay safe tonight. I'll miss you and will be thinking about you all night."** **  
**  
Jack smiled and gazed lovingly at Elizabeth in the way only he could while rubbing her sides and stroking her hair. **"I promise I'll do the best I can. I'll miss you and will be thinking about you all night too."** He paused for a second. **"I know I say this a lot but I feel that it's important. If something does happen, please never forget how special you are to me."** He paused one more time before finishing what he had to say while taking her hands in his, rubbing her fingers with his thumb. **"I love you SO much and promise I'll text you as much as I can throughout the shift. Have fun with Rosie for your girl's night tonight. Can't wait to see you in the morning."** He kissed her left hand where her engagement ring and wedding band are letting his lips linger there for a minute before kissing her nose then giving her a long passionate French kiss on the lips.

Elizabeth smiled as she happily accepted his kisses then leaned her forehead against his while responding. **"I promise I'll never forget. You're so special to me too. And I know you'll text me as much as possible. I'm sure Rosie and I will have fun but thank you. Can't wait to see you tomorrow. I LOVE YOU!"** **  
**  
Jack smiled as he gave her one more kiss then leaned his forehead against hers for a few more seconds while still holding her hand rubbing her fingers with his thumbs. **"I LOVE YOU!"** **  
**  
Jack needed to get to work. As he walked out the door, he continued holding one of her hands till the distance required it and he had to let go.

Back at Rosie's apartment, Lee was about to leave for his 12-hour shift at the station too. Right before he left, Rosie spoke up. **"Lee, please be safe out there tonight. I love you and can't lose you. You're so special to me. Please look out for Jack too. Elizabeth needs him. She would be devastated if something happened."** **  
**  
Lee took Rosie's hands and looked lovingly in her eyes. **"Rosie, honey. I promise I'll try my hardest. You mean the world to me and I love you very much."** He shortly paused. **"Jack is like my brother and I can't imagine a world without him. It wouldn't be the same for all of us, definitely Elizabeth, if something happened. I promise that Jack and I will look out for each other like always."** He paused one more time. **"I'll miss you but will keep in touch as much as I can. Looking forward to seeing you again sometime tomorrow."** **  
**  
Rosie slightly smiled while holding back a few tears. **"I can't imagine a world without both you and Jack. It definitely wouldn't be the same. I'm glad you'll look out for each other." She paused before continuing. "I'll miss you but know you'll keep in touch as much as you can. Can't wait to see you tomorrow."** **  
**  
With that, Lee and Rosie shared one more kiss before he headed out the door for work too.

As soon as Lee left, Rosie picked up her phone that was sitting on the kitchen table and sent a quick text to her bestie, Elizabeth. _**"Lee just left for work. I'm getting things together for our girl's night in and should be there in about 30 minutes. Anything you want me to bring?"**_ _ **  
**_  
Elizabeth smiled as she sat on the sofa and saw a text come through from Rosie. _ **"Sounds good. What about your "13 Going On 30" DVD? I love that movie but still haven't had a chance to buy it."**_ _ **  
**_  
Rosie smiled as she saw a response from Elizabeth. She then sent one more message before finishing things up and heading out the door. _ **"Sure. I can bring that. It's such a good movie. Can't wait to see you, bestie."**_

Elizabeth smiled and responded to her text. _**"Can't wait to see you, bestie. Looking forward to our girl's night. It's been too long."**_

10 minutes later, Rosie arrived at Jack and Elizabeth's apartment. As soon as Rosie walked in, she immediately started talking. **"Hey Elizabeth, it's so good to see you. Are you ready for this fun girl's night? It's been too long."** **  
**  
Elizabeth smiled as she responded **. "I'm definitely ready. It has been way too long. Any suggestions on what you wanna do first?"** **  
**  
Rosie smiled as she already had the perfect idea. **"How does a spa night sound? After that, we can, of course, make dinner then have a chick flick marathon."** **  
**  
Elizabeth continued smiling as she answered Rosie's question. **"That sounds wonderful and so much fun. I'm good with that."** **  
**  
A little while later, they were halfway through their spa night. They had already done a coconut footbath and a facial and given each other a mani/pedi with neutral nail polish. After that, they gave each other makeover. This included a new hairstyle for both of them. Elizabeth was given light brown highlights to go along with her dark brown roots while Rosie was given light brown highlights to go along with her blonde roots.

During the whole spa night, they talked, laughed, reminisced on some of their favorite memories growing up and from the last few years.

Once they finished their makeovers, Rosie couldn't resist putting her two cents in. **"Girl, you look amazing. When Jack sees you with that new hairstyle, he won't know what to do with himself. He'll fall even more head over heels in love with you than he already is."** **  
**  
Elizabeth smiled and chuckled at Rosie's sweet comment. **"Thank you, Rosie. You did such a great job with the color. I'll definitely keep this look for a long time. I love it and can't wait to show, Jack." She shortly paused. "You look amazing too, Rosie. I know Lee will love your new look and won't be able to keep his eyes off you once he sees it. "** **  
**  
Rosie smiled back after what Elizabeth just said. **"Thank you, Elizabeth. I think you did a wonderful job with the color. I love my new hairstyle too and will definitely keep it for a long time. I can't wait to show Lee."** **  
**  
Shortly after their makeover, they ate dinner, which consisted of simple oven baked pepperoni pizza then sat on the sofa for their chick flick marathon. The first movie in their marathon was _"Dirty Dancing"._ After that, came _"13 Going On 30"._ As soon as that movie finished it was 11 pm and they had just started _"A Cinderella Story"._ _  
_  
Around midnight while Jack and Lee were on their shift doing patrol, they received a call about a burglary. Officers Michael Gleason and Doug Burke responded to the call as well.

All four officers got out of their vehicles and saw the suspect running. As they were going after him, the suspect started attacking Jack with the crowbar in his hand. He hit Jack in the ribs cracking them, went for his head causing a concussion, and then whacked his collarbone, breaking it.

Lee witnessed Jack being beaten and going down. He ran over to him and yelled out to Michael and Doug. **"No, Jack! Take care of the suspect, Gleason and Burke! I have to call an ambulance for Jack!"** Lee grabbed his radio and reported an officer down to dispatch. He then called an ambulance while trying to keep himself composed. When he was finished with the call, he stayed with Jack, hoping it wouldn't be too long before help came.

 **"Stay with me, Jack. Don't give up. Elizabeth needs you. We all do."**

A few minutes later, the paramedics arrived and got Jack into the ambulance then headed for the hospital.

Lee rode with Jack in the ambulance and prayed the whole time for him to be ok. Jack was in and out of consciousness for a minute here and there. When he gained consciousness for the first time since the criminal took him down, he looked at Lee and was able to talk. **"Lee, what happened? Why do I hurt so badly?"** **  
**  
It killed Lee to see him in the amount of pain he was in and critically injured. He slightly smiled as he responded. **"Hey, Jack. You were injured by our suspect. We're getting you to the hospital to have you checked out."** **  
**  
Jack teared up mainly in pain but also because he had Elizabeth on his mind. **"Lee, you have to call Elizabeth and let her know."** Right after he said it, Jack winced in pain. **"Lee, promise me that if something happens to me, you and Rosie will take care of Elizabeth. Let her know that I love her and I'll always be with her."**

Lee tried not to tear up but was unsuccessful. Right before he could respond, Jack lost consciousness for a moment. Once he regained consciousness, Lee then responded. **"Jack, knowing you, you're a fighter."** He was going to continue but was cut off.

 **"Promise me you'll take care of Elizabeth, Lee. I don't want to leave this world without knowing you and Rosie and our other friends and family are looking out for her."** **  
**  
Lee teared up even more not being able to imagine his life without Jack. **"I promise, Jack. No matter what happens, we'll make sure she's ok."** **  
**  
Jack nodded in an agreement before losing consciousness once again. Fifteen minutes before they arrived at the hospital, Lee called Rosie who was with Elizabeth.

The girls were in the middle of _"Another Cinderella Story"_ when Rosie saw who was calling. She knew when he called during a shift something was up. **"Hey, Lee. Everything ok?"** **  
**  
Elizabeth looked at her and started praying nothing bad had happened. She always kept an open mind that with her husband's career, things could change very quickly. Even with that, she wasn't prepared for the news she was about to receive.

 **"Rosie, you and Elizabeth need to get to the hospital. Jack has been critically injured."**

Rosie looked at her and that's when Elizabeth knew. She started crying as Rosie finished the phone call with Lee.

Rosie then started trying to console her by giving her a hug and rubbing her back. **"I know you're scared. Everything will be ok. We need to get to the hospital."** **  
**  
Five minutes later, the women were in the car heading to the ER where Jack was being taken.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **P.S. If you have an Instagram account & would like to follow our fanfic inspired profile, you can find it at TLH_2017. We'd love for you to follow along. **_


	18. Second Chances Pt 1

Trust, Love, Happiness

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else in this story. All credits go to the Hallmark Channel, Janette Oke, Brian Bird, Michael Landon Jr., the actors, and the writers of this amazing show. No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter 18

 **"JACK!"** Elizabeth ran over to Jack who was on the stretcher and took his hand. **"Hi."** **  
**  
Jack moaned in pain as he gently squeezed his wife's hand. **"Hi."** **  
**  
Elizabeth looked from Jack to Lee. **"What happened? Is he going to be ok?"** She still held on to Jack's hand with a firm but gentle grip.

Lee was careful with his response not wanting to get either of their hope's up that Jack would be ok when he really didn't know the outcome. **"I surely hope so because he's in a lot of pain right now. I'll explain later."** **  
**  
Jack moaned in pain again which killed Elizabeth to see him in. **"Oh, sweetheart. I'm so sorry! I wish I could take the pain away. It's ok, I have faith everything's going to be fine."** She never let go of Jack's hand and gently squeezed it again. As she looked in his eyes while tearing up, she ran her fingers through his hair with her free hand.

Jack moaned in pain again as they were approaching and walking through the door. **"I hope so. It hurts so bad."** He continued looking into Elizabeth's eyes.

 **"I know, sweetheart. It's killing me to see you in pain. I'm so sorry."**

Still looking in his wife's eyes and rubbing her fingers with his thumb as they were starting to go down the long hallway, he spoke. **"Elizabeth, honey. I need you to know that if I don't make it, I love you so much and will be watching over you all your days."** **  
**  
As Elizabeth was still holding his hand and looking in his eyes crying, she interrupted him. **"No, please don't say that! You're going to make it. We have to have faith. You're going to have that surgery and recover from this. Everything's going to be ok. I'll be right here and I'm not going anywhere. I love you so much, babe."** **  
**  
Before Jack could respond, one of the First Responders spoke up. **"I'm sorry, Mrs. Thornton but it's time to take him back for surgery now. We promise we'll take good care of him."** **  
**  
 **"Bye, sweetheart. I'll be right here waiting. I love you."** She gave Jack's hand one last gently squeeze as well as a kiss.

 **"I know you will. Just pray. I love you too, honey."** He was then taken through the doors to head to the operating room.

" **I will. I love you."** Elizabeth stood on the other side of the door until Jack and the first responder were out of sight then walked to a nearby wall out of the way where she leaned against it burying her face in her hands. **"Dear Lord, please don't take him from me. I can't live my life without him."** **  
**  
Lee and Rosie quickly approached her and pulled her in for a tight hug. They also started consoling her and rubbing her back. **"Oh, Elizabeth. I'm so sorry. Come here. Shhh. It'll be ok. The doctors and nurses will take good care of him."** **  
**  
Elizabeth sniffled after every other to every other two words. **"I know they will. Thank you, Rosie. I'm just so worried about him."**

Lee then spoke in response. **"We know you are. We are too. Everything will be ok. We just have to pray hard."** **  
**  
Elizabeth gave Lee a hug. **"Thank you, Lee. I really appreciate you and Rosie being here for me right now."** **  
**  
Rosie responded, **"Elizabeth, you don't have to thank us. We'll always be here. We're of course worried about Jack, but we're worried about you too. There's nothing we wouldn't do for both of you. We love y'all so much."** **  
**  
 **"Yes, we love you guys. How about we go sit down and wait for news on Jack?"** **  
**  
Elizabeth was grateful for the love and support coming from her and Jack's best friends. **"We love you both so much too. And alright, I guess we can go sit down and wait."** **  
**  
Lee and Rosie both put an arm around Elizabeth as they started walking to the waiting room. Just as they sat down, Abigail arrived. Rosie sat next to Elizabeth while Lee sat next to her wanting to give Abigail a chance to sit next to Elizabeth on the other side.

Abigail ran over to Elizabeth and gave her a hug. **"Elizabeth, I'm so sorry. I came as soon as I heard."** **  
**  
Elizabeth, through some tears, gave Abigail a hug back. **"Abigail, how'd you know?"**

 **"Lee called me on the way to the hospital saying Jack had been critically injured and that you might need another friend here for support. I'm so sorry I couldn't get here faster."** **  
**  
Elizabeth was still shedding a few tears. **"Oh, Abigail. It's ok. You came as fast as you could. I'm just so glad you're here, all three of you."** She looked from Abigail to Rosie to Lee. **"Thank you for calling her, Lee. I really appreciate it."** **  
**  
 **"No problem, Elizabeth. Just looking out for a friend. We all care about you and Jack so much."** Elizabeth slightly smiled. **"Thanks again, Lee. We care about you guys too."** **  
**  
Abigail sat down next to Elizabeth. **"So, what exactly happened? How did Jack get hurt?"** **  
**  
Elizabeth shook her head and started crying again. **"I'm not sure. I just know he's in a lot of pain. It's breaking my heart to see him like that. I just wish I could take the pain away. I'm so worried about him."** **  
**  
Abigail took Elizabeth's right hand while Rosie took her left hand. **"Oh, Elizabeth. I know. We all feel the same way. Everything will be ok. You'll see. The doctors and nurses know what they're doing and will take good care of him."** **  
**  
Elizabeth looked at her friend, **"I know they will. Thank you, Abigail."** **  
**  
 **"I'll tell you all what happened if you're ready to hear, Elizabeth. If you're not ready yet, I can wait or you can just let Jack tell you when he's out of surgery and feeling a little better."**

Elizabeth looked at Lee and wanted to know. **"No, I'm ready. You can tell us now, please. It'd be better to hear it now rather than later although I'm sure Jack will tell me too."**

Lee took a deep breath in. **"Ok. So Jack and I were of course on our night shift and responded to a call about a burglary. We chased after this guy until he hit Jack's ribs and cracked them knocking him to the ground and causing him to get a concussion and have a broken collarbone too. Luckily, Michael & Doug were there too to take this guy into custody while I looked after Jack and called the ambulance. It was one of the scariest moments of my life. I hate seeing him in pain just like you, Elizabeth. He's my best friend."** **  
**  
Elizabeth started crying again while Rosie and Abigail teared up too gently squeezing Elizabeth's hands. **"Who is this horrible man who critically injured my husband and gave him a concussion?"** **  
**  
Lee hated giving bad news when it came to his job especially when it was Jack's wife. **"We believe his name is Billy Hamilton. We're just waiting for clarification which we hope comes soon so we can figure out the right sentencing he'll get."**

 **"I hope it's soon. This man needs to pay for what he's done. Oh, how I wish I could give him a piece of my mind."** **  
**  
Lee knew exactly how Elizabeth was feeling **. "I know how you feel, Elizabeth. I promise you that Bill, Michael, Doug, and myself will make sure he pays for what he did. He needs to be behind bars for many years."** **  
**  
Rosie had remained quiet and responded to what Lee had said. **"Yes. He will pay for what he did, Elizabeth. Don't even think about him. Just focus on that sweet husband of yours and be there for him in this tough time. He's very strong and a fighter and will recover from this."** **  
**  
 **"Thank you, Rosie. I hope he will. I know I've already said this but I'm so worried about him. I can't lose him. He's my life and I love him so much."** **  
**  
Rosie and Abigail gently squeezed her hands again while also crying.

" **Oh, Elizabeth. We know. We love him and are worried about him too. Everything is going to be ok. How about we all say a prayer right now? Nothing in this world is more powerful than that."** **  
**  
Elizabeth was still in tears. **"That would be great. Thank you, Abigail."** **  
**  
The four of them bowed their heads as they all held hands while Abigail led a prayer.

 **"Dear Lord, we come to you tonight with prayers of healing for a wonderful, loving, honorable, man, Officer, and husband, and an amazing friend to all of us, Jack Thornton. We pray you'll touch his body, help him to have to have a full recovery as soon as possible, and not be in a lot of pain. Give him the comfort, strength, and encouragement he needs to stay strong and keep fighting. Be with Carson, Faith, the surgeon, and all the people involved with his surgery and recovery. Guide their hands, Dear Lord. Give them the wisdom and strength they need and help everything go smoothly without any complications. Be with our sweet Elizabeth. We pray you'll help her to be strong, encourage her, and help her to be there for her husband. To love him and encourage him. Thank you for listening and for all you do. In Jesus name, Amen."** **  
**  
 **"Thank you so much, all of you. I love y'all so much."**

Abigail smiled and wanted to make sure Elizabeth knew just how important she and Jack were to those around them. " **We love you too, Elizabeth. We'll always be here for you and Jack. Please, never forget that."** **  
**  
Elizabeth smiled back, **"I won't."**

Just before Bill arrived, Elizabeth, Rosie, Lee, and Abigail all leaned in for a group hug.

 **About an hour later...** **  
**  
The surgeon, Dr. Preston, walked through the doors where the surgery room was to the waiting room and saw Elizabeth, Rosie, Abigail, Bill, and Lee still sitting in the waiting room waiting for news about Jack and praying that everything was ok. Rosie and Abigail were still holding Elizabeth's hands trying to comfort her since she was still tearing up a little bit.

Dr. Preston approached them. **"Hello. Is there an Elizabeth Thornton here?** **  
**  
Elizabeth, Rosie, Abigail, Bill, and Lee turned around and stood up as the surgeon started talking.

 **"Yes, that's me. I'm Jack's wife. Is he alright? How did the surgery go?"**

Dr. Preston gave a smile and nod. **"The surgery went well. He has four broken ribs, a broken collarbone, and a concussion but he pulled through and will be ok. He has been taken into recovery."** **  
**  
Elizabeth put one hand over her heart and the other hand over her stomach letting out a big sigh of relief. Rosie and Abigail put an arm around her comforting her. **"Thank you so much, Dr. Preston! I hate to hear about the broken ribs, collarbone, and concussion but I'm so glad he pulled through and will be ok."**

Dr. Preston nodded and smiled again. **"You're welcome, Mrs. Thornton. We're all glad he'll be ok too. He might not be fully alert right now but if you would like to see your husband, I'd be happy to take you back. And so we won't overwhelm him, we'll allow three visitors at a time."** **  
**  
 **"Yes, I would love that very much. Thank you."** **  
**  
Elizabeth looked at Rosie, Abigail, Bill, and Lee and smiled.

Rosie spoke. **"We'll be right here, Elizabeth. We'll come to visit in a little while. Just go see that sweet husband of yours. I'm sure he wants to see you."** **  
**  
The four of them continued smiling as they felt relief that everything went well and Jack would fully recover.

Elizabeth smiled back. **"Thank you, Rosie. I love you all."** **  
**  
Abigail spoke next. **"We love you too, Elizabeth."**

She turned around and went with Dr. Preston through the doors and down the hall to one of the recovery rooms to see Jack.

Dr. Preston smiled. **"Those are some great friends you have, Mrs. Thornton."** **  
**  
Elizabeth smiled back. " **Yes, they are. Thank you. I'm lucky to have them in my life."** **  
**  
They approached and walked into the room where Jack was.

She walked over to Jack and sat in the chair right next to him before holding his hand.

Dr. Preston went over some important things with Elizabeth about Jack and his injuries and concussion. Before he left the room, he told Elizabeth he would be back later to check on him but to let him know if he needed anything.

Once Dr. Preston left the room, Elizabeth turned and faced Jack who was awake. **"Hi, babe."** **  
**  
Jack looked at her and answered in a soft voice answered. **"Hi."**

She squeezed Jack's hand. **"How are you feeling?"** **  
**  
 **"I'm in a lot of pain but just lucky to be alive."** **  
**  
Elizabeth ran her fingers through his hair. **"Oh, sweetheart. I'm so sorry, I wish I could take the pain away. I'm just so thankful you're ok."** **  
**  
Jack gently squeezed her hand and gave her a soft smile before falling asleep.

Elizabeth took Jack's hand. **"Jack, when we first met, I immediately knew there was something special about you and that God meant for us to have a life together. When Lee called to tell Rosie and I, about your injury, I felt like I couldn't breathe. I was so worried and all I wanted was to be with you and take back everything I have ever said that hurt you."** She started tearing up. **"I know you're in a lot of pain right now and that breaks my heart but I know you'll get through this and make a full recovery. You are the strongest, most amazing man I know. I'm going to be right here by your side and will never leave. You're my best friend and I can't imagine my life without you. I thank God every day He put you in my life. I love you so much, babe."** **  
**  
Elizabeth stood up from the chair and leaned over to kiss Jack on the forehead before she gently lay down on the bed next to him. She held his hand that was resting on his stomach and kissed him on the cheek.

She fell asleep next to Jack with her head on one of the pillows near him.

 **A few hours later (around 4 am)…**

Jack woke up in the middle of the night and saw Elizabeth still lying next to him on the bed. He smiled through the pain and thought about how lucky he was to have Elizabeth in his life.

He gently squeezed her hand, kissed her on the forehead, and whispered. **"I love you Elizabeth... never forget that."** **  
**  
Elizabeth stirred for a second before opening her eyes and looking at Jack. **"Jack? Do you need anything, sweetheart?"** **  
**  
He looked back at her: **"Not right now. All I want is you right here next to me holding my hand."** **  
**  
 **"Jack, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here the whole time."** **  
**  
They lay next to each other enjoying being together but not saying a word.

 **A few minutes later...** **  
**  
Jack was still holding Elizabeth's hand rubbing her fingers with his thumb. **"Elizabeth?"** **  
**  
She gently squeezed his hand. **"Yes, sweetheart?"** **  
**  
 **"I heard what you said to me earlier. Thank you for being here. It means the world. Please never forget how much I love you."** **  
**  
Elizabeth was surprised. **"You heard that? I thought you were asleep."** **  
**  
Jack smiled. **"I did. My eyes were closed but I wasn't fully asleep yet."**

 **"Jack, I won't forget. I meant what I said. There is no one else I'd rather be with right now than you. I'm your wife and I'm going to be here to take care of you. You're my world and I love you more than anything."** **  
**  
Jack smiled at Elizabeth through the pain and started tearing up. **"You're amazing, Elizabeth. I'm so lucky. I don't know where I would be if I didn't have you in my life."** He then gently squeezed Elizabeth's hand again.

Elizabeth gently squeezed his hand back. **"I feel the same way, Jack. I don't know where I would be without you. You're amazing."** **  
**  
 **"You know, if I weren't injured and in so much pain right now, I would take you in my arms and show you how much you mean to me. I'm so sorry for what happened, that I worried you, and that I can't do that now."** He started tearing up again.

She wiped his tears away. **"Babe, listen to me. You don't ever have to apologize for something like that. You were just doing your job. I'm just so thankful you're ok. Just being with you like this is enough for me. I am so proud of you and your dedication to keeping people safe. It's one of the things I love most about you."** Once again, she ran her fingers through his hair.

 **"Thank you, honey. That means the world. I promise when I recover from this, we can have some much needed "alone" time."** He winked at Elizabeth and smiled that dimpled grin reserved only for her.

She smiled back. **"You're welcome. That sounds great. Take as much time as you need. All that matters to me is that you're ok and you fully recovering from this, no matter how long it may take. I'm always gonna be right here by your side no matter what."** **  
**  
Jack smiled once again showing his famous dimples. **"Thank you. I love you so much, baby."** **  
**  
Elizabeth gently kissed him **. "I love you too, sweetheart...never forget that."**

Jack was fading and right before he fell asleep, he grabbed her hand and whispered. **"I won't."** **  
**  
They both fell asleep next to each other again while still holding hands.

Later that morning at around 10:30 am, Jack was taking a nap while Elizabeth was sitting in the recliner next to his bed, holding his hand, and watching her favorite Food network show _"Pioneer Woman"._ _  
_  
A few minutes later, Chief Bill Avery walked in to visit with the Thornton's for a while. Elizabeth heard him and spoke up. **"Hi, Bill. How are you?"** **  
**  
Bill slightly smiled as he responded. **"I'm doing ok, Elizabeth. Thank you for asking. How are you holding up?"** **  
**  
Elizabeth slightly smiled and nodded as she answered his question while still holding Jack's hand rubbing his fingers with her thumb. **"I'm doing alright, considering the circumstances. I'm just so thankful he's gonna be ok. It could've been a lot worse than it is. Thank you for asking."** **  
**  
Bill slightly smiled as he spoke up. **"We're so thankful he'll be alright too. After hearing what happened, it definitely could've been a lot worse. If I'm being honest, we have a lot of great officers but Jack is the best we have on the force. We're so lucky to have him. We're all praying for a quick recovery."** **  
**  
Elizabeth continued smiling after hearing Bill's praises about her husband. **"I know I don't work on the force but I could not agree more. He is the best of the best. He tells me all the time how lucky he is to work with such great colleagues. And thank you. I am too."** **  
**  
Bill smiled and nodded as he spoke up again. **"May I talk to you about something for a moment?"** **  
**  
Elizabeth stood up from the chair, looked at Bill, smiled and spoke up. **"Of course. Is everything alright?"**

Bill chuckled, gently pulled Elizabeth aside and responded. **"Yes. Everything is fine. It's just something exciting that involves Jack I wanted to share, despite the circumstances."** He shortly paused before continuing. **"This is something I've been thinking about for a while now but after last night, I've come to a decision. As I just said, Jack is the best man on the force so I'm going to promote him to Sergeant in December after he's had some time to recover. He always works so hard at the station and right now, there's no one else I believe deserves this more than him."** **  
**  
Elizabeth's face lit up after hearing what Bill said then gazed lovingly at Jack. **"Bill, that is wonderful! I couldn't agree more. He does work so hard. I'm so proud of him and his dedication. No one else deserves this promotion right now more than him."** She paused momentarily. **"Would you like me to keep this a surprise?"** **  
**  
Bill smiled as he answered. **"Yes, if you can, that would be great but if he happens to find out somehow it's completely alright. Thanks, Elizabeth."** **  
**  
Elizabeth smiled and nodded. **"Of course. I'll do my best. I know he'll be so honored either way."** **  
**  
Bill smiled and nodded before talking again **. "Well, I wish I could stay and talk longer but I should probably get back to work. It was great seeing you, Elizabeth. You and Jack will be in my prayers. I'm sure I'll talk to y'all soon. Have a great day."**

 **"Thank you again, Bill. Hope you have a great day too. It was great seeing you and I'm sure we'll talk to you again soon."**

A few hours later, Elizabeth was cuddling in the bed with Jack as they talked, listened to music, and enjoying being together. As Jack smiled thinking of the perfect thing to talk about, he held her left hand that was resting on his chest and gazed lovingly into her crystal blue eyes. **"Elizabeth, do you remember when we went to Universal Studios Hollywood? What a wonderful time we had with all the fun things we did such as the backstage studio tour, not to mention how much more I loved you. Then again, I always love you more each day."**

Elizabeth smiled and gazed back in his eyes. **"Oh, Jack. I love you more each day too. I do remember. We definitely had such a great time. I thoroughly enjoyed the backstage studio tour with you. Another favorite memory from that trip to California is when we went to the San Diego Zoo and I got to hold a koala. It reminded me of how cuddly, soft, tender, and affectionate you are."** She continued smiling and holding his hand as she sat up for a moment to place a tender kiss on his lips before lying back down to cuddle with him.

Jack continued smiling even through the pain and kissed her temple while still holding her hand resting on his chest. **"I thoroughly enjoyed going to the San Diego Zoo with you as well. That was a lot of fun. And Lizzie, I act that way because I just want to show every day how special you are to me and how much I adore you. You're my girl and always will be."** He gently squeezed her hand.

Elizabeth smiled and gently squeezed his hand back. **"You're so sweet and so special to me. I adore you, babe. You're my man and always will be."**

The next couple of hours went by quickly and around 5:00 pm, they were awake again and still cuddling in the bed together after an hour-long nap.

A few minutes later, Charlotte walked in and stood there smiling at the sweet interactions between her son and her daughter in law. Jack and Elizabeth were in their own little world so they didn't see or hear Charlotte walk in. As they watched another one of their favorite shows on HGTV, _"House Hunters"_ , Elizabeth had her head on his left shoulder and her left hand on his chest while Jack stroked her hair with his left hand and held her left hand with his right.

After standing there for a moment, Charlotte decided to speak up. **"That's a beautiful house. They should pick that one."** **  
**  
Jack and Elizabeth then looked to the left to see Charlotte standing there smiling before they spoke up with Elizabeth going first. **"Oh hi, Charlotte. I'm sorry; we didn't see you come in. How are you?"**

As Charlotte made her way to one of the chairs near Jack's bed, she smiled and responded. **"Relieved Jack is alive and able to make a full recovery. How are you two?"** **  
**  
Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other then Jack answered. **"I'm in a lot of pain but having Elizabeth here is helping me feel better in so many ways."** **  
**  
Elizabeth teared up because of Jack being in pain and his sweet comment. **"Oh, Jack. You're so sweet."** **  
**  
They gently kissed then Elizabeth told Charlotte she was also glad and relieved Jack was alive and would fully recover.

After about an hour, Jack, Elizabeth, and Charlotte were still talking and enjoying each other's company. At one point, Charlotte noticed how tired Elizabeth looked so she decided to make an offer. **"Hey Lizzie, let's go grab something to eat and go back to your place to rest for a little bit. Jack will be ok."** **  
**  
Elizabeth didn't want to leave Jack and it was obvious since she wasn't budging. **"I can't and won't leave Jack. I can eat and rest when he gets home. Thank you so much for offering though. I really appreciate it."** **  
**  
Charlotte smiled and nodded understanding why she didn't want to leave.

Jack looked at Charlotte and decided to try to convince her since his mother wasn't having any luck. **"Sweetheart, I'll be ok while you're getting some food and a nap. Please go with my ma. I promise everything's ok."** **  
**  
Elizabeth teared up, as she was afraid to leave him **. "I'm not leaving you, Jack. I'll get something to eat later and rest here with you."** Jack looked at her then at his mother. There were no more words spoken, as it was clear that Elizabeth wouldn't leave her husband.

After 30 more minutes, Charlotte was getting sleepy after the four-hour drive from Pendleton to Beaufort. She mentioned staying in a hotel while she was in town but Jack and Elizabeth weren't having it. They offered for her to stay at their apartment, which she happily accepted.

After a few goodnight hugs and kisses, Charlotte was given Elizabeth's apartment key before heading home for the night.

Once Charlotte left, Jack and Elizabeth spent the rest of their night talking, cuddling, watching TV, and enjoying the closeness they were sharing.

 **September 20th**

Jack had already been in the hospital for four days and still had five days before he and Elizabeth could go home.

Jack and Elizabeth were just waking up by the time Carson and Faith came for the morning checkup at around 8:00 am. While there, they checked his injuries to make sure they weren't getting worse. After examining Jack, they talked to Jack and Elizabeth to answer any questions or concerns they might have. Thankfully, there weren't any concerns so the checkup went by quickly.

The four of them then engaged in casual conversation for a few more minutes before Carson and Faith had to head out to tend to another patient.

After spending the morning cuddling, listening to music, watching _"Home & Family"_ on Hallmark Channel, taking a few naps, and talking, it was around 1:00.

They had just finished lunch when their friends Pastor Frank Hogan and Abigail Stanton walked in. Abigail was the first to speak up. **"How are two of our favorite people today?"**

Elizabeth looked at Jack then smiled at Abigail's sweet question. **"Hi, Frank and Abigail. We're alright. Jack is still in a lot of pain but we're both just thankful to still be in each other's lives and that a full recovery will be made no matter how long it takes."**

Frank smiled as he responded. **"We're all thankful too, Elizabeth. God is good. We love you both and can't imagine a world without either one of you."**

Elizabeth smiled as she started talking again while holding Jack's hand. **"Yes. God is good. And thank you. That means a lot. We love y'all and can't imagine a world without you."**

After 30 minutes, they were still engaging in casual conversation when Frank thought of something and spoke up. **"Jack, Elizabeth. How would you feel if I led us in a little prayer right now?"**

Jack smiled as he responded. **"We would love that. Thank you, Frank."**

Jack continued holding Elizabeth's hand as the four of them bowed their heads and Frank started the prayer. **"Dear Lord, we come to you today with a prayer for two wonderful people and friends of ours, Jack and Elizabeth Thornton. We pray you'll help Jack continue to make a quick recovery so he won't be in any pain. We pray you'll help Elizabeth continue to be there for her husband, to love, encourage, and support him. We also pray that you'll let both of them know how much You, their family, and all their friends love them and how they'll always have the support in good times and hard times. God, we're so thankful for you and your unfailing love, forgiveness, and grace. We love You so much. In Your name, we pray, Amen."**

After the prayer, they all smiled and lifted their heads as Elizabeth started talking. **"Thank you so much, Frank. That means a lot."**

Frank smiled and nodded. **"Anytime, Elizabeth. I know I already said this but we love you both."**

Elizabeth smiled and responded. **"It's ok. We love y'all too."**

The four of them continued talking for a few more minutes before Frank and Abigail said their goodbyes, how they hoped to see them again soon, then headed out for the day.

A little while later, Elizabeth had turned on HGTV so that she and Jack could watch a few episodes of one of their favorite shows, _"Fixer Upper"._ While watching, they cuddled in the bed with Elizabeth laying her head on Jack's left shoulder and holding his right hand while Jack stroked her hair with his left hand and enjoyed the closeness they shared.

The day had gone by quickly and it was around 8:00 pm. Jack and Elizabeth had just finished dinner when their best friends, Lee and Rosie stopped by. In the hour that Lee and Rosie stayed, the four of them engaged in casual conversation about things like how thankful they were that Jack would be alright and make a full recovery, work, plans to get to get together when Jack recovers, and more while enjoying being together.

When talking about work, Lee and Rosie both said things were going well but that they definitely missed them being there. Lee also mentioned to Jack that he was training two new officers, Nathan Grant, and Lucas Bouchard while he was recovering. Even though Jack wished he could be there training one of the new officers, he was happy for his best friend and work colleague for getting this opportunity and made sure to let him know.

After a few more minutes and a few hugs and handshakes, Lee and Rosie said their goodbyes then headed out for the night.

A couple hours later, Jack and Elizabeth had just finished reading their devotional and saying their nightly prayers when they started engaging in casual conversation again.

While Jack was still laying down, Elizabeth sat up in the bed to face Jack and gaze in his eyes. At one point, she smiled as she came up with the perfect idea. **"Jack, I was just thinking, would you mind if sang you a song?"**

Jack smiled and gazed lovingly in her eyes as he took her left hand and rubbed her fingers with his thumb. **"Babe, of course, I don't mind. You don't ever have to ask if you can sing to me. I love hearing your sweet voice. Whatever song you pick, I'm sure I'll love it."**

Elizabeth smiled as she continued holding his hand, gazing in his eyes, and came up with the perfect song. She chose Allison Krauss & Union Station's version of _"When You Say Nothing At All"._

 _The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

 _There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

 _A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

 _Now you say it best when you say nothing at all_

The whole time Elizabeth sang, she did not take her eyes off of her husband. While she gazed lovingly in Jack's eyes and held his right hand with her left, she alternated between stroking his hair and cheek and very gently rubbing his stomach.

Jack loved seeing Elizabeth's display of affection and of course hearing her sing so he made sure to let her know. **"Oh, my sweet angel. Thank you so much for the song. It means the world. You have the most beautiful voice I'll ever hear. That feels so good when you do that. Please don't stop. I need you, honey."**

Elizabeth smiled and looked lovingly into his deep hazel eyes. **"Oh, Jack. Anytime. I love singing to you. Thank you so much for your sweet words. It means so much to me."** She shortly paused. **"I promise I won't stop till you tell me to. I need you too, darling."**

With that, they continued cuddling and talking the rest of the night before falling asleep in each other's arms.

 **2 days later** **  
**  
Even though Jack was still in the hospital, it was a beautiful Sunday morning in Beaufort. The sun was shining and there was not a cloud in the sky.

It was around 9:00 am and Jack and Elizabeth had already been up for an hour. After Jack's morning check-up, he and Elizabeth ate breakfast and were now cuddling in bed.

As they were cuddling, Jack came up with an idea to read Scripture. They chose to read Ecclesiastes 3:1-8. After they finished reading, they said a prayer together.

Before Elizabeth started the prayer, she took both of his hands and they bowed their heads. " **Dear Lord, we thank you for this beautiful day you've given us even with the circumstances we're facing right now. I pray you'll continue to touch Jack's body and help him continue making a full recovery so he won't be in a lot of pain. Continue giving him the comfort, strength, and encouragement he needs to stay strong and keep fighting. Let him know how many people love him including You, me, our family, and all our friends and how he'll always have support in the good times and hard times. I pray you'll also help me stay strong and continue being there for my sweet Jack. To love him and encourage him. Thank you for listening and for all you do. In Jesus name, Amen."**

As soon as Elizabeth finished the prayer, they both opened their eyes and gazed lovingly at each other while still holding hands as Jack spoke up. **"Thank you so much for the sweet prayer. I'm grateful to have you. I love you so much, darlin'!"**

Elizabeth smiled; continued gazing in his eyes, and spoke up. **"You're welcome. I'm so grateful to have you. I love you more, babe."** She placed a tender, loving kiss on his lips then lied back down to cuddle with her husband again.

A couple hours later, Elizabeth was sitting in the recliner next to Jack's bed holding his hand while they were watching Hallmark Channel.

It was around 1:30 pm when Elizabeth's parents, William and Grace came by to visit for a while. In the hour they were there, their conversations ranged from how Jack's recovery was going to William and Grace sharing how Church went that morning.

When talking about Jack's recovery, it was said that they hated seeing him in pain but were glad he was recovering more and more every day. When talking about church, William and Grace said it went well like always but that everyone definitely missed Jack and Elizabeth. They also let them know that they were constantly in everyone's prayers, which Jack and Elizabeth greatly appreciated.

The hour went by quickly as it was now time for William and Grace to head home. With a few hugs, kisses, and handshakes, they said their goodbyes and that they hoped to see each other again soon before heading out.

Later that afternoon, Jack was taking a nap after his midday check-up a few hours earlier.

At one point during Jack's nap, Elizabeth was sitting in the recliner next to his bed writing in her journal. **"I have learned how fast things can change especially since I'm married to a police officer. Six nights ago, Jack was responding to a call during a night shift and was critically injured by the criminal. When Rosie and I got the call from Lee letting us know, I felt like I couldn't breathe. I was frightened, anxious, and overwhelmed when I received the news and saw him being rushed to surgery once we met the paramedics at the hospital. Even with the dangers in Jack's career, I can't see myself as anyone else's wife. As his wife and how much we love each other, the fear, anxiety, and being overwhelmed I experienced six nights ago in a matter of minutes were worth it. With law enforcement, no one ever knows what will happen. However, I do know one thing that I have found to be true. God is watching over the law enforcement officers as they put their lives on the line. He was watching over Jack when the criminal took him down and it has been proven. Despite the circumstances that we are currently facing due to things changing so quickly, Jack and I & all of our loved ones are eternally grateful that he's alive and will make a full recovery. Being hit with the reality of Jack's career, more than ever, I'm definitely taking advantage of the time I have with him since we never know what the future has in store for us. Regardless of what happens, we hold each other's hearts forever."** **  
**  
As soon as she finished writing, she placed her journal back in her bag then wiped a few tears from eyes thinking about how close she came to possibly losing Jack but how lucky she was to still have him.

Once she wiped the tears from her eyes, she took his left hand with her right, kissed his ring finger, and then rubbed his fingers with her thumb as she spoke up softly. **"I love you, Jack Thornton. I always will. Never forget that."** **  
**  
Shortly after that, she decided to spend a few minutes on Instagram and post a picture she took in Beaufort of the beautiful marsh with a Bible verse. **"Be strong because things will get better. It may be stormy now, but it never rains forever."**

The next couple of hours went by fast as it was around 7:00 pm. Michael and Doug had just arrived a few minutes earlier to visit for a little while during their break from patrol.

In the half hour, Michael and Doug were there, they checked in to see how Jack was holding up and how they missed working with him. Jack, of course, mentioned how he missed working with them too and that he would be back as soon as he could recover.

The minutes flew by as Michael and Doug's break was now over. After a few hugs and handshakes, they said their goodbyes then headed back out on patrol.

A couple hours later, Jack and Elizabeth had just finished dinner and were now cuddling and watching _"The Perfect Catch"_ on Hallmark Channel. It was one of their favorites and they loved watching it anytime they could. While Elizabeth was laying her head on the pillow next to Jack, he was stroking her hair with his left hand and holding her left hand that was resting on his torso with his right.

At one point while they were cuddling and watching the movie, Jack gazed lovingly at his wife for a moment then out of the blue, kissed her on the temple before saying what was on his mind while still stroking her hair and holding her hand. **"Elizabeth, you know I love you, right?"** **  
**  
Elizabeth smiled and looked into his deep hazel eyes with all the love she had. **"Of course I do. I love you too, baby, more than I'll ever be able to explain."** She kissed him on the cheek.

Jack continued smiling, showing his famous dimples this time meant only for his girl. **"Ok, good. Just making sure. Even though it seemed like I was asleep, I heard what you said earlier. It meant the world. I promise I'll never forget how much you'll always love me."** He shortly paused while kissing her cheek. **"Please never forget how much I'll always love you, sweetheart. You're so special to me and will forever be my one and only."** He kissed her on the nose.

Elizabeth teared up hearing Jack's sweet statement. **"Oh, Jack. I promise I'll never forget. You're so special to me too. You'll forever be my always, love."** She kissed him on the nose.

Jack then kissed Elizabeth on the temple once more before she lay her head down on his shoulder. He gently pulled her a little closer to him, and they finished watching the movie.

After the movie was over, they soon fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms loving and enjoying the closeness between them.


	19. Second Chances Pt 2

Trust, Love, Happiness

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else in this story. All credits go to the Hallmark Channel, Janette Oke, Brian Bird, Michael Landon Jr., the actors, and the writers of this amazing show. No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter 19

 **September 24th**

Around 7:45 am, Jack and Elizabeth were just waking up after one of their last nights in the hospital. As they lay in each other's arms, Jack stroked her hair with his left hand and held her left hand that was resting on his torso with his right while they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

Elizabeth smiled, as she was the first one to speak up. **"Good morning, handsome. How are you feeling? Did you sleep ok?"**

Jack gazed back into her deep blue eyes. **"Good morning, beautiful. I didn't sleep great because of the amount of pain I'm still in but even with that, having you in my arms was very comforting."**

Elizabeth teared up some after hearing what Jack said. **"Oh, sweetheart. I'm so sorry. I hate seeing you in pain. I wish there was something I could do but I've been praying every single day for the quickest recovery possible. You are the strongest man I know and I know you'll get through this."** She shortly paused. **"And having you in my arms was very comforting too."**

Jack teared up from the pain but also Elizabeth's sweet words while stroking her hair. **"It's alright, honey. I know you'd do anything you could to help. I so appreciate the constant prayers and sweet words. You are my rock, Elizabeth. I truly don't know what I do without you."** He gently squeezed her hand that was still resting on his torso.

Elizabeth gently wiped Jack's tears away as she continued tearing up herself. **"Yes, I would do anything and I pray for you every single day no matter what, love. YOU are my rock and I don't know what I'd do without you."**

Jack smiled through the pain as he wiped her tears away. **"Thank you again, Elizabeth. I pray for you every single day too, no matter what. I love you so much, angel."**

Elizabeth smiled at Jack's sweet words. **"Thank you. Your constant prayers mean the world. I LOVE YOU, darling."**

They then shared a tender, loving kiss on the lips before the surgeon walked in a few minutes later to do his morning check-up.

Once Dr. Preston finished and left the room, they ate breakfast then cuddled again while watching _"Home & Family"_ on Hallmark Channel.

The morning went by quickly as it was 11:30 am. Jack was taking a nap and Elizabeth was sitting in the recliner holding his hand and watching more of Home & Family when Charlotte and Tom came to visit.

As soon as they walked in, a few hellos and hugs were exchanged before they started engaging in casual conversation.

The conversations ranged from Jack's recovery, to how school was going for Tom, to Elizabeth's time off from school, and everything in between.

When Charlotte and Tom asked how her time off was going, she said she definitely missed her students but that she was happy to be spending more time with Jack despite the circumstances, which they both completely understood.

The three of them had been talking for about thirty minutes when Charlotte looked over and noticed how exhausted Elizabeth looked.

She was worried about her daughter in law and decided to speak up. **"Hey Lizzie, I'm really worried about you. How about I take you out to lunch then take you home to rest for a while? You look exhausted."**

Elizabeth looked over at Jack, who was still resting, for a moment while still holding his hand before looking back at Charlotte and responding to what she had to say. **"Thank you for your concern and for the offer. I promise I'm ok. I really would like to stay here with Jack. I can rest when we get home."**

Tom looked at Charlotte then at Elizabeth to see if he could have any luck convincing his sister in law. **"Elizabeth, I say this because I'm your brother in law and because I love and care about you. My ma is right; you look completely exhausted. You need to get some rest. Please go with her. I promise everything will be alright while you're out for a while. I know Jack would say the same thing if he were awake. He loves you dearly and would want you to take care of yourself. I'll stay here with him till you get back."**

Elizabeth continued holding Jack's hand while looking from him to Tom to Charlotte for a moment before caving with her decision. **"Ok, you're right. Jack would want me to take care of myself. I'll go have lunch then rest for a while at home. Thank you again Charlotte and Tom for looking out for me. I love y'all."** She paused momentarily. **"I'm ready whenever you are, Charlotte."** She stood up then leaned over to give Jack a kiss on the forehead. **"Bye, sweetheart. I'll be back later. Just going to lunch with your ma then home to rest for a while. I love you. See you soon."**

With that, a few hugs were exchanged and a thank you from Elizabeth to Tom was said before the ladies headed out for a while.

A few minutes after Elizabeth and Charlotte left, Jack woke up from his nap to see his brother there but not Elizabeth. **"Hey, Tom, it's great to see you. How are you? Where's Elizabeth?"**

Tom smiled and responded to Jack's questions. **"Hey bro, it's great to see you. I'm alright. Just thankful you're still alive and will recover from this."** He paused for a second before continuing. **"Elizabeth is ok. Ma is taking her to lunch then home to rest for a while. She wanted to stay here with you but we told her how worried we are about her, how exhausted she looks, and how she needs to get some sleep."**

Jack smiled through the pain then responded. **"I'm so glad too. I just wish this recovery would go faster. I'm still in a lot of pain but I know it'll take time."** He shortly paused. **"That's great. Thanks for looking out for my girl. I've been worried about her as well. Don't get me wrong, I love having Elizabeth here with me and it's been very comforting but I'm so glad she's getting some rest at home. She definitely needs it."** He paused one more time before continuing. **"I do need to brag on her for a moment though. This has been a rough patch for both of us but Elizabeth has been amazing through all of it."** He started tearing up. **"She has been my rock and I truly don't know what I'd do without her. I'm just so thankful for her constant love, support, and encouragement. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me."**

Tom looked at Jack then responded to everything he said. **"I'm sorry you're in so much pain, Jack. I want it to be a quick recovery as well but it will take some time."** He momentarily paused. **"No problem, bro. Ma and I love and care about Elizabeth too. We know you love having her here but we understand that you want her to take care of herself too. We want that too. I'm so happy to hear how supportive she's been through all this. You're very lucky to have found someone as amazing as Elizabeth to share your life with and who will be there through thick and thin."** He paused one more time. **"I do need to be honest for a moment though. Jack, I'm proud of you and your dedication to serving others and keeping them safe but when I first heard about your injury, I immediately thought back to when we lost dad. It was a terrible feeling and all I wanted to know was that my big brother and best friend was safe and going to be alright."** Both Tom and Jack started tearing up. **"I miss him so much and don't want to lose you the same way we lost dad, because of some horrible criminal who couldn't follow the law. It just wouldn't be fair."**

As Jack was still tearing up, he responded. **"It's ok, Tom. Thanks for being honest with me. I miss dad too, so much. When I was in the ambulance on the way here, all I could think about was Elizabeth and making sure she knew how much I love her if something did happen. I also thought about how ma felt after losing dad. I know it was very hard on her and I just can't bear the thought of leaving my girl the same way. I've been thanking the good Lord every day nothing happened. I need Elizabeth and I know she needs me. She's my everything."**

As Tom stayed with Jack and it, being just the two of them, they were able to have some brother bonding time. While Elizabeth and Charlotte were having lunch at Bricks on Boundary, they took advantage of the time to strengthen their bond as well.

A little while later, Elizabeth was sitting on the sofa of hers and Jack's apartment talking to Charlotte. At one point during a bout of silence, Charlotte noticed Elizabeth looked deep in thought and had a pretty good idea what was on her mind. **"Lizzie, are you alright?"** She shortly paused. **"It's ok, you can be honest with me. I'm here to listen if you need to talk."**

Elizabeth started tearing up as she shook her head. **"No, I'm really not. Even though Jack is going to make a full recovery, my heart breaks for him and the amount of pain he's been in the last eight days. I just wish there was something I could do to make it better for him. If there was a way to switch places, I would totally do it so he wouldn't have to suffer."** She paused while trying to hold back more tears but was unsuccessful. **"When I first heard about Jack's injury, it was like the world stopped. All I wanted was to be right by his side and let him know how much I love him. Even though it was a different outcome this time, I immediately understood what you, Jack, and Tom went through with Thomas. I've told Jack this so many times but I truly am so sorry. I'm so grateful God was looking out for Jack the night he was injured. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me and I can't bear the thought of living without him. He's an amazing man and I'm so lucky to have him."**

Charlotte teared up too as she responded. **"Oh, Lizzie. I'm so sorry you have to go through this. I know you'd do anything you could to take the pain away. I'm so grateful he'll be alright but I hate seeing him in pain too and would do anything I could where he wouldn't have to suffer. It would've been unfair to lose two great men because of their courage. What that criminal did to Jack is horrible. He needs to be in jail the rest of his life."** She shortly paused. **"It's ok. Jack, Tom, and I definitely do miss Thomas but even though he's gone physically, he is always with us and we try to keep his memory alive as much as possible. Thomas was a wonderful man and I so wish you could've met him. I know he would've loved you, Lizzie."**

Elizabeth smiled at the sweet comment Charlotte just made before responding. **"Yes, it would and Jack has told me many wonderful things about his father. He really does seem like he was an amazing man. Even though I never got to meet him, I feel like I know him just by the way y'all talk about him. I know I would've loved him."**

While Elizabeth and Charlotte were at the apartment resting, Julie had stopped by the hospital to visit with her brother in law for a while. When she got there, she was happily surprised to see Tom there too. She was slowly starting to fall for him and hoped to see a future with him.

The three of them talked for about fifteen minutes before Jack dozed off to sleep again. While Jack was asleep, Tom and Julie talked, laughed, and enjoyed getting to know each other more.

An hour later, Elizabeth and Charlotte were getting ready to head back to the hospital. Before they left, Elizabeth put her jeans back on while keeping Jack's T-shirt on.

Once Elizabeth and Charlotte got back to the hospital, Jack was awake again. He was happy to see his ma but when he saw Elizabeth, his face lit up. She felt the same way and kept the eye contact that they both made. Before Elizabeth went to sit on the bed next to Jack, there were a few hellos', thank you's, and hugs exchanged.

The five of them continued talking for about twenty more minutes before Charlotte, Tom, and Julie decided to head home for the night. Charlotte and Tom stayed at Jack and Elizabeth's apartment while Julie went to stay with her parents.

After the three of them left, Jack and Elizabeth cuddled in the bed and talked for a few little while. They also watched two episodes of "Fixer Upper" and read a chapter of one of their favorite books, "Gone With the Wind." Shortly after the two episodes of "Fixer Upper" and reading a chapter of the book, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **September 26th**

After 10 days in the hospital, the time had finally come where Jack and Elizabeth would get to go home.

Jack and Elizabeth walked into their apartment and heard Charlotte in the kitchen. Elizabeth was holding onto Jack helping him keep his balance and made their way to where his mother was. As they entered, Jack spoke up. **"Hey, ma. I'm finally home. What are you making?"**

Charlotte turned around and saw her son and daughter in law smiling at her. **"Hey, son. Glad you're home. To answer your question, I'm making pimento cheese sandwiches. You hungry?"**

Jack nodded, **"Starving."**

The three adults smiled and Charlotte responded. **"Go sit down and I'll bring yours to you. Elizabeth, you too."**

The couple thanked her and went to sit down as she told them to do.

After they finished eating, Jack and Elizabeth thanked Charlotte again for a wonderful lunch and offering to help clean the kitchen and the house while they relaxed in their room for a few hours.

As Jack and Elizabeth arrived at their room, she was still holding onto him helping him keep his balance again while asking what he wanted to do. **"Is there anything special you'd like to do, Jack?"**

Jack smiled through the pain he was having but appreciated Elizabeth being there to support him. **"I'd love to just get in the bed and cuddle with you but do you mind helping me get a bath first?"**

Elizabeth smiled as she continued holding on to him. **"Of course I don't mind. I'll do anything for you, love."**

" **Thank you, honey. I know you will."**

Once Elizabeth finished helping Jack get a bath, she helped him to get changed into some sleep shorts and a T-shirt then situated in the bed.

As she was helping him get situated in the bed, he groaned in pain. **"Ouch. Ughh. This hurts so much. Why can't this recovery go faster? I'm so tired of being in pain."**

Elizabeth's heart broke for her husband. **"I know it does, sweetheart. I'm so sorry. I hate seeing you in pain and wish there was something I could do to help you feel better faster. I promise God is taking care of you. You will recover and come back stronger than ever. I'll be right by your side as we get through this together."**

Jack smiled through the pain. **"Thank you again, Elizabeth. I know you will. Even though I'm in pain, just having you by my side makes me feel better."**

" **Jack, I'll always be by your side. I love you."** She shortly paused then continued by asking if he was more comfortable in bed now. **"There you go. How's that, darling?"** She gently put a few more pillows behind his head and back for support then stroked his hair.

Jack smiled through the pain again. **"I love you. Yes, that's a lot better. Thank you for taking care of me."**

" **Anytime, love."** She paused momentarily as she continued stroking his hair. **"I'm gonna go take a quick shower. Will you be ok for about fifteen minutes?"**

" **Yes, I'll be ok. Thank you for asking. Just don't take too long. I need some cuddle time with my beautiful girl."**

" **No problem. I promise I won't be long. I need some cuddle time with my handsome man."**

They then shared a sweet, tender kiss on the lips before she went to take a shower.

Just like Elizabeth said, she came back fifteen minutes later to cuddle with her husband. She wore a pair of black yoga pants and one of Jack's Clemson University T-shirt's.

When Jack saw her in his shirt, his face lit up and his heart melted. He showed those famous dimples Elizabeth loved that were only for her. **"Whoa, Lizzie. You look gorgeous in anything you wear but seeing you in my shirt makes me weak in the knees."** He patted the spot next to him on the bed letting her know to join him. **"Come here, darlin'. I'm so ready to cuddle with my sweet wifey."**

She walked over to join him in bed, grabbing her computer on the way there. **"I'm so ready to cuddle with my sweet hubby."** As she was climbing in bed, she continued talking. **"I was thinking, what if we watch our wedding video while we're cuddling?"**

Jack looked at her and smiled. **"I would love that, sweetheart. Let's do it."**

After Elizabeth started the video on her computer, she laid her head on Jack's left shoulder and rested her left hand on his torso. With her positioned the way she was, Jack had his left arm wrapped around her and held her left hand with his right hand.

The whole time they watched the video, there were happy tears shed and loving glances and kisses shared.

After Elizabeth put her computer back on the desk, she climbed back in bed with Jack where the two of them cuddled the same way they did while watching the video.

As Jack kept his left arm around her, he pulled her a little closer then started rubbing her shoulder with his thumb. Before he spoke up, he kissed her on the head. **"That was so fun, Elizabeth. I always love reminiscing on that special day. I'll never forget the moment I saw you walking down the aisle to become my wife. You looked absolutely beautiful and took my breath away. Can you believe it has already been almost six months since we said 'I Do'?"**

" **Jack, it's a day I'll never forget as well. And thank you, you're so sweet. Seeing you and your cute dimpled smile waiting for me at the end of the aisle made my heart melt. You looked so handsome just like you do every day. I can't believe it has already been almost six months either. Time sure does fly. We've made so many memories and I can't wait to see what amazing things God has planned for us next."**

" **I can't wait either."** He shortly paused. **"Elizabeth, what are your top three favorite things about our marriage?"**

" **Hmm. That's a great question. There's so much I love about our marriage but my top three would have to be our communication, the closeness we share, and the love and respect we have for each other. What about you, sweetheart?"**

Jack smiled and started stroking her hair. **"Those are great. I love those too. My top three would have to be how we try to live the marriage Christ taught us, how we keep God in the center of our lives, and how we treasure our time and memories together."**

" **I love those as well. I'm so happy and lucky to have you as my husband. I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else."**

" **I'm so happy and lucky to have you as my wife. I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else, either. I love you so much, baby."**

" **I love you so much, darling."**

He buried his nose in her hair for a moment then kissed her on the temple.

A few hours later, Jack and Elizabeth were cuddling in bed again after the wonderful dinner Charlotte made them. While the couple spent time together in their room, Charlotte cleaned the kitchen, did her night routine, and then curled up in the bed of the guest bedroom reading her daily devotional then watching a little HGTV.

At one point while Jack and Elizabeth were snuggling, a short bout of silence fell between them before Elizabeth came up with a question to ask. **"Jack, what is something that you do to help yourself be in a better mood when not feeling great?"**

He didn't have to think of an answer since it was already there. **"I think of you or sketch a portrait of you if I have my sketch kit with me. When I'm having a down or a hard day at work, just thinking of you helps me feel better. Now, what about you?"**

Elizabeth didn't have to think of an answer either, just like Jack. **"You're so sweet, Jack. I think of you or listen to one of our songs. Like you, when I'm having a down or hard day at work, just thinking of you lifts my spirits. I love you, babe."**

She kissed him then he responded. **"I love you too, so much."**

Jack and Elizabeth loved the quiet and peaceful moments where they got to snuggle, talk, and enjoy being together so they continued doing just that for the next hour before falling asleep wrapped in each other's arms. Charlotte wasn't far behind as she fell asleep too about ten minutes later.

October 4th

Today was a very special day for the Thornton's, a celebration of another amazing year of life for amazing man. Since it was Jack's birthday, Elizabeth woke up a little early at 7:00 am to make his favorite breakfast, with a little help from Charlotte.

Once the cooking was finished, Charlotte offered to clean the kitchen while Elizabeth brought Jack his breakfast in bed and spent some time with him.

Elizabeth walked back in hers and Jack's bedroom, placed the food on the nightstand, then sat next to him on his side of the bed, and started gazing at him lovingly while singing and stroking his hair.

 _Happy Birthday_ _to you!_

 _Happy Birthday to you!_

 _Happy Birthday, my sweet Jack!_

 _Happy Birthday to you!_

The second she started singing and stroking his hair, Jack started to stir then opened his eyes smiling to see Elizabeth gazing back lovingly at him. Jack's heart melted to see how affectionate Elizabeth was being and made sure to let her know once she finished singing.

" **Oh, Lizzie. Waking up to see you smiling at me and hearing you sing warmed my heart. You are a beautiful angel."**

Elizabeth smiled and continued stroking his hair. **"Jack, you're so sweet. Thank you."** She momentarily paused. **"I made your favorite breakfast, pancakes with bananas and raspberries along with your favorite coffee, the 'Charleston Coffee Roasters Expresso dark blend' with coconut milk. I really hope you enjoy it. If you want, we could cuddle in bed while we eat."**

Jack smiled and took her hand rubbing her fingers with his thumb. **"Hon, of course, I want to cuddle with you. You don't ever have to ask. It'll always be a yes. And the breakfast looks so good. I'm sure I'll enjoy it."**

About 30 minutes later, they finished eating then Jack thanked Elizabeth for a wonderful breakfast and coffee. They then continued engaging in more conversation while sharing loving glances and touches.

Elizabeth looked lovingly in her husband's eyes. **"Jack, there's a few special gifts I have for you. Would you like to see them now or later? I'll be ok with whatever you want to do. It's your day, love."**

Jack smiled and looked lovingly back at Elizabeth. **"Oh, honey, you didn't have to get me anything. The gift of your love and just having you in my life is enough for me."** He shortly paused. **"I can open a couple now, though."**

Elizabeth took his hand rubbing his fingers with her thumb while still gazing lovingly at him. " **Darling, I know I didn't have to but I wanted to. You are so special to me and I just wanted to let you know how much. I'll be right back."** She went to get two of Jack's three gifts then came back to sit next to him on the bed.

The first gift was a black stainless steel travel coffee mug with the word _"hubby"_ on it, which came in a set with a matching white mug that included the word _"wifey"._ The second gift was a personalized dog tag necklace with a lyric from one of 'their' songs, _"Forever and Ever, Amen"_ and Elizabeth's name and a cross.

After Jack opened the two gifts, he couldn't stop smiling and made sure to let his girl know how much he loved and appreciated it. **"Elizabeth, I love these. Thank you so much. You're the sweetest. I can't wait to use this mug and the necklace..."** He shortly paused. **"I'll wear it every day and think of the beautiful woman who has my heart forever. I hope you'll never forget how special you are to me."**

" **Oh, Jack. I promise I'll never forget. I love you so very much. I will never stop loving you. You have my heart forever."**

" **I love you more than I can put into words. I'll never stop loving you. You're my one and only, baby."** They shared a tender but passionate kiss on the lips.

A few hours later, Jack and Elizabeth were still cuddling in bed while watching _"Home & Family". _A few minutes into the show, Charlotte came in the room and let them know she was heading out for a while to run errands. Before leaving, she asked if they needed anything, which they didn't, told both of them she loved them and gave them a kiss on the head.

After Charlotte left, they continued cuddling and watching _"Home & Family" _while occasionally talking about things happening on the episode. Once the episode was over, Elizabeth turned off the TV so that they could just focus on each other and talk even more.

Elizabeth snuggled up closer to Jack resting her head on his left shoulder and her left hand on his chest while he wrapped his left arm around her shoulder and held her left hand with his right.

" **Jack, what are your goals for this year?"**

Jack smiled as he responded. **"I have many goals but my top three would have to be taking cooking lessons, photography classes, and doing some local volunteer work with you. What about you, darlin'?"**

" **Those are wonderful goals, love. If that is something you want to do, I'll support you 100%. I'd definitely be up for doing local volunteer work with you. I'm sure it'd be awesome and so much fun."** She shortly paused. **"I have many goals too but my top three would have to be learning how to play the guitar, starting to write a book, and taking cooking lessons like you."**

Jack gazed lovingly at her for a moment before speaking up. **"Thank you so much, Lizzie. Your constant support means the world to me. I will support you 100% with your goals as well. I'd be happy to give you guitar lessons. It could be another fun way to spend time together."**

Elizabeth's face lit up. **"You're welcome, Jack. I'll always support you. Thank you so much for your constant support as well. It means so much. And I would love that. It definitely would be a way to spend time together."**

" **No problem, love. You'll always have my support in everything."** He gently squeezed her hand and kissed her forehead.

" **I know I will, babe."**

With that, the casual conversations and cuddling continued for about fifteen minutes before Charlotte got back. Once Charlotte returned, she put away the groceries Elizabeth told her she needed early that morning for Jack's birthday dinner then walked in their bedroom to talk to them for a little while.

A few hours later, Elizabeth was still cuddling in bed with Jack even though he was taking nap. A few minutes after Jack fell asleep, she decided to spend a little while on Instagram and post a birthday shoutout with a very heartfelt caption.

" **In honor of this special day, the day this wonderful man I'm beyond grateful to call mine was born, here's a throwback to some fun times this past summer. My darling, you are sweet, kind, talented, compassionate, smart, funny, loving, protective, dedicated, handsome, faithful, honorable, loyal, and all around the most amazing man, I will ever know. Jack Thornton, I do not deserve you but I am SO lucky to have you. Thank you for everything you do and for always making me feel beautiful & like the most important person in your life & in the world. I am so thankful to God that he was looking out for you after your injury & that it wasn't more serious. I truly don't know what I would've done if something had happened. I absolutely cannot live my life without you. HAPPY 27th BIRTHDAY, SWEETHEART! There are not enough words to say how much I love & adore you. I will NEVER stop loving you. You are my heart & soul for eternity. I've loved celebrating & snuggling with you all day." **

Along with the caption, she posted a heart eyes and red heart emoji. By the time she posted the photo, it was almost dinner time so she went in the kitchen to make one of Jack's favorite meals, a one pan steak with asparagus and mushrooms, with a little help from Charlotte while he was still resting.

About two hours later, they finished dinner, which Jack made sure to let Elizabeth and Charlotte know he thoroughly enjoyed. The three of them then had a little birthday cake before Jack was given the rest of his gifts, one more from Elizabeth and three from Charlotte.

Elizabeth's gift was a personalized black pocket watch that included a picture of her and Jack from a trip to Hilton Head on the inside and a sweet message on the front. _"To my husband; I loved you then, I love you still, always have, always will."_

Jack teared up a little after seeing the gift from his wife. **"Elizabeth, this is so sweet. Thank you so much. I'll keep this with me every day and always think of you when I use it. I've loved you from the moment we met and that'll never change. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and my love for you will only get stronger with each passing day."**

Elizabeth teared up after hearing what Jack said. **"Oh, Jack. You're welcome. I'm so glad you love it." She shortly paused as she took his hand. "I've loved you from the moment we met. That'll never change for me either. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and my love for you gets stronger every day."**

Charlotte couldn't help but tear up as well at the sweet interaction between her son and daughter in law before she gave Jack his gifts from her a few seconds later. The first gift was a Fitbit watch, the second was a grey fleece robe, and the third was a framed blueprint of the Atlanta Braves baseball stadium.

Jack loved the gifts and made sure to let Charlotte know. **"I love these. Thank you so much, ma. I can't wait to use the Fitbit and the robe and hang up the blueprint. I love you."**

" **You're welcome. I'm so glad you like it. I love you too, son."** She gave him a kiss on the head.

After that, they played one round of scrabble in which Jack won before Charlotte offered to help clean the kitchen while Jack and Elizabeth spent the rest of the night together in their bedroom.

By the time Charlotte finished cleaning the kitchen, she was getting sleepy so she decided to read her nightly devotional, say her nightly prayers, and then go to bed.

While Charlotte had gone to bed, Jack and Elizabeth decided to stay up for a little while longer cuddling, talking, and watching a movie after doing their nightly routine.

Jack looked lovingly at his wife. **"Elizabeth, what is a little thing I do for you that you appreciate?"**

Elizabeth smiled back lovingly. **"There's a lot I could say but one thing I really appreciate is how you love and care about me unconditionally all the time."** She shortly paused. **"What about you, love? What is a little thing I do for you that you appreciate?"**

Jack wrapped his left arm around her and started rubbing her shoulder with his thumb. **"Babe, words will never be able to express the amount of unconditional love I have for you. You are my heart and soul and that will never change."** He paused as he took her left hand that was resting on his torso, gently squeezing it then rubbing her fingers with his thumb. **"There's so much I could say too but one thing I really appreciate is how you leave me little love notes before I go to work and throughout my shift. When I'm having a rough day, having those little notes and just thinking of you really gets me through it. It also makes me so grateful for the amazing, beautiful woman I'm blessed to call mine and get to come home to."**

Elizabeth teared up at Jack's sweet response. **"Oh, darling. By leaving those little notes, I just want to show how precious and special you are to me. You always will be. You're my everything and the most amazing, handsome man I'll ever know. I thank God every day for putting you in my life."**

He continued rubbing her shoulder and her fingers with his thumbs. **"You are so precious and special to me. I'll never stop thanking God for putting you in my life. I love you so much, honey."** He buried his nose in her hair for a moment then kissed her temple.

" **I love you too, cowboy."** She kissed him on the cheek.

They then shared a long but tender, passionate French kiss on the lips only stopping occasionally to take a breath and say a few words.

" **Mhmm. Oh, Elizabeth. Your lips taste so sweet. I love when you kiss me. Please don't stop. I need you, baby."**

" **I need you too, darling. I promise I won't stop till you're ready. I love when you kiss me with those sweet lips of yours."**

They continued their tender, passionate French kiss on the lips for a few minutes before deciding to end the night by watching one of Jack's favorite movies, _"Love Actually"_ while cuddling in bed more.

They thoroughly enjoyed moments like this together and were so grateful for every time they got the chance. About an hour into the movie, they both fell asleep in each other's arms, loving the closeness.


	20. A New Sergeant In Town

Trust, Love, Happiness

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else in this story. All credits go to the Hallmark Channel, Janette Oke, Brian Bird, Michael Landon Jr., the actors, and the writers of this amazing show. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **** MAJOR STEAM ALERT ** There's lots of loving between Jack & Elizabeth in this chapter, so just letting you know you've been warned. Continue reading at your own risk. **

**Chapter 20**

As the sun rose on a new day, Elizabeth woke up smiling at the sight of her amazing husband in her arms and the thought of spending another Thanksgiving, with him. She gazed at him lovingly as he slept and stroked his cheek that had started growing some stubble. **"Good morning, handsome."**

Jack stirred in bed then woke up smiling to see his wife in his arms gazing back at him. He stroked her cheek then her hair. **"Good morning, gorgeous. How'd you sleep?"**

Elizabeth continued gazing lovingly at him and stroking his stubble covered cheek. **"I slept amazing cause I had you in my arms. How about you? How do you feel?"**

Jack smiled at how sweet Elizabeth was being. **"I'm still in a little bit of pain but I think I'm almost fully recovered. Thank you for asking. You're so sweet. The one thing that made it so much better was having you in my arms."**

" **Oh, Jack. I'm sorry you're still in a little pain but so glad to hear you're almost fully recovered. I know you'll continue to get through this. You're the strongest man I know. And I always sleep so much better when you're in my arms too."**

" **Thank you again, baby. Happy Thanksgiving. I love you so much."**

" **I love you too, hon. Happy Thanksgiving. I'm so beyond blessed to call you mine for eternity."**

" **I'm so grateful to call you mine for eternity as well.**

They gave each other a few Eskimo kisses then shared a sweet, tender kiss on the lips.

After spending a little time together in the Word, they decided to spend a few minutes on Instagram and post a picture for the special occasion. Jack was the first to post his with a sweet caption and red heart emoji.

" **Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Hope it's a wonderful day with loved ones & filled with many blessings. Looking forward to spending time with family & this beautiful girl I still can't believe I get to call my wife. So many things to be thankful for this year." **

Elizabeth was the next to post hers along with a heartfelt caption and two pink heart emojis.

" **Happy Thanksgiving y'all! Hope it's an amazing day spent with family & filled with many blessings. This year there are many things to be thankful for but some of the most important for me is God, my handsome & amazing husband, Jack, My parents & sister, my mother & brother in law, my friends, & my wonderful students. SO MUCH LOVE! I wouldn't be where I am without them."**

Once they were finished on Instagram for the morning, they started cuddling while watching some of the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade.

Even though they loved watching the parade together every year, they came to the conclusion after the first hour they would rather talk and focus on each other.

" **Jack, is there anything special you want to do today? As long as I'm with you, I'll be good with whatever you decide."**

" **I feel the same way. If I could just stay in this bed and snuggle with you all day, I totally would but since some of my extended family is coming later, we can't do that. What about going for a ride this morning then coming back here and just relaxing for a little while?"**

" **Jack, I'd love to do the same thing but I understand. I can't wait to meet them. And that sounds wonderful. Going on a ride with my sweet, handsome man then coming back to relax for a while sounds amazing."**

" **I can't wait for you to meet them. I know they'll love you, angel."**

A little while later, they had gotten dressed, eaten breakfast, and were now going on a morning ride.

When they got to the barn, Jack grabbed one of the Bay horses named Pepper out of her stall and began putting on her saddle and bridle. Due to the injuries Jack sustained, Elizabeth had to put the saddle on since it was so heavy. Once Pepper was ready to be mounted, Elizabeth got on first as she sat up front then Jack got on behind her. Before Elizabeth gave Pepper the cue to start moving, Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek since she had her head turn to the side while holding onto the reins. After that little moment, Elizabeth got Pepper to move and they enjoyed each other while riding.

Elizabeth smiled, as she looked around at all the beautiful surroundings and the feel of Jack's strong, protective arms around her. **"Babe, isn't this just beautiful?"**

Jack smiled, gently pulled her a little tighter against his chest and rested his chin on her shoulder. **"It is but it definitely can't beat the beauty of the amazing woman right here in front of me I'm blessed to call my wifey."** He kissed Elizabeth on the neck as he kept his arms wrapped gently around her waist.

" **Oh, Jack. Thank you! You're the absolute sweetest. You're the most handsome man and I'm blessed to call you my hubby. I love you, cowboy."**

" **I love you, darlin'."**

They shared a kiss on the lips as Jack took his phone and snapped a cute picture without Elizabeth noticing.

After the picture was taken, they continued talking, as Elizabeth was the first to speak up.

 **"You know, Jack. I was just thinking about how much I wasn't into horses before we met as much as I am now. I think when we get our ranch built and our own horses, we should make it a tradition to do a holiday ride. There's something about riding that is an escape from daily life."**

Jack was thinking about everything she had just told him. After a minute or so of silence, he then spoke up. "Love the idea of the holiday riding **tradition. We'll have to figure that out at some point. And I agree about riding being an escape. It's one of the reasons why I love it so much. It was one of the reasons why my dad loved it too. Glad you feel the same way."**

A few hours had passed and it was around 4:00 pm. While Jack and Tom were in the living room having bonding time, Elizabeth was in the kitchen with Charlotte working on finishing dinner. It'd be anytime that Jack's extended family would start arriving.

His aunts, uncles, and cousins were the first to arrive then his grandparents. They all immediately loved Elizabeth just like Jack said they would.

During dinner, everyone enjoyed talking, getting to know Elizabeth, and being all together. The conversations ranged from how Jack and Elizabeth were enjoying married life, family memories, and a little about work or school to a little about Jack's injury and recovery.

Shortly after everyone finished dinner, they all gathered in the family room to talk even more and listen to Jack and Elizabeth sing a couple of songs together. The first one they sang was _"Top of the World"_ by The Carpenters. Once they finished that one, they decided to do a duet on George Straight's _"I Cross My Heart"_.

 _Our love is unconditional_

 _We knew it from the start_

 _I see it in your eyes_

 _You can feel it from my heart_

 _From here on after_

 _Let's stay the way we are right now_

 _And share all the love & laughter_

 _That a lifetime will allow_

 _I cross my heart_

 _And promise to_

 _Give all I've got to give_

 _To make all your dreams come true_

 _In all the world_

 _You'll never find_

 _A love as true_

 _As mine_

 _You will always be the miracle_

 _That makes my life complete_

 _And as long as there's a breath in me_

 _I'll make yours just as sweet_

 _As we look into the future_

 _It's as far as we can see_

 _So let's make each tomorrow_

 _Be the best that it can be_

 _I cross my heart_

 _And promise to_

 _Give all I've got to give_

 _To make all your dreams come true_

 _In all the world_

 _You'll never find_

 _A love as true_

 _As mine_

 _And if along the way, we find a day_

 _It starts to storm_

 _You've got the promise of my love_

 _To keep you warm_

 _In all the world_

 _You'll never find_

 _A love as true_

 _As mine_

 _A love as true_

 _As mine_

The entire time they sang, there were occasional loving gazes and touches while Elizabeth rested her hand on Jack's back.

Once they finished the second song, Elizabeth gave him a kiss on his stubble covered cheek then whispered sweetly in his ear. **"I love you, sweetheart."**

Jack smiled then put his guitar down, kissed her cheek, and whispered sweetly in her ear. **"I love you, babe."**

While Jack and Elizabeth were in their own little world, Charlotte, Tom, and all of the extended family sat back smiling at the sweet interaction. The time with Jack's extended family went by quickly. Around 9 pm, once everyone said their goodbyes and left, Jack, Elizabeth, Charlotte, and Tom played a game of monopoly. It became a friendly competition between the four of them but by the end of the two hours, Tom pulled out a win, which he was very happy about.

After they put the game away, Charlotte and Tom were sleepy so they said goodnight to Jack and Elizabeth then headed to their respective rooms to go to bed.

About an hour later, Jack and Elizabeth had finished cleaning the kitchen. They had just put the last dish away when Elizabeth took the sink sprayer and decided to spray Jack with water when he wasn't looking.

Jack looked at his wife and smiled. **"Elizabeth Thornton, what was that for?"**

Elizabeth smiled as she sprayed him again, only this time a little longer. **"Oh, I don't know. Maybe I want a Jack Thornton kiss and maybe I want to see how sexy my hubby looks with his clothes and hair all wet."**

" **Mhmm. An Elizabeth Thornton kiss sounds amazing right now."** He shortly paused as he smiled and took the sprayer from Elizabeth. **"I was just thinking, I really wanna see how HOT my wifey looks with her clothes and hair all wet."** He sprayed her with the sink sprayer.

Elizabeth smiled, chuckled, and quietly squealed Jack's name as she tried to grab the sprayer from his hand. **"JACK! You're gonna get it now, sweetheart."**

Jack smiled and chuckled along with her. **"Oh really? Well, who's got the sprayer. Me."** He paused as he sprayed her again, even longer. **"Come here, hon. Let me kiss those sweet lips of yours."**

" **Gladly, darling. I need my Jack Thornton kiss."** She walked over to her husband, wrapped her arms around his waist, and kissed him.

As soon as they finished kissing, Jack sprayed her again from head to toe then ran the water and his hands through her wet hair.

After about five more minutes of laughing and fighting for the sink sprayer, they were both soaking wet and decided to give in and enjoy the fun, special moment together.

At this point, Jack had possession of the sink sprayer. As he ran the water through her wet hair from the sprayer in his right hand, he gently stroked it with his left hand.

Elizabeth's heart melted at Jack's display of affection. She needed, wanted to feel more. As Jack started kissing her neck, she leaned her head back to give him more access.

A few minutes later, they stood facing each other smiling and admiring how they looked in soaking wet clothes.

Elizabeth loved how Jack's wet shirt was clinging to his skin and that she could see his abs, 6-pack, muscles, and chest hair so she made sure to let him know. **"Oh wow, do I have one sexy man. You always look good, Jack but seeing you like this is really turning me on."** She ran her hands up his shirt feeling his bare skin before lifting it over his head and taking it off.

Jack smiled as he started rubbing her sides inside her shirt. **"You always look beautiful, babe but seeing you like this is really turning me on."**

There was a fire, passion, and hunger burning within them. They wanted and needed to touch, taste, and feel all of each other right then.

Jack picked Elizabeth up, wrapped his arms firmly but gently around her waist, grabbed his wet shirt off the island, then walked to the bedroom.

As they got to the bedroom and he closed the door, they were still passionately French kissing.

He gently laid her on the bed as his lips met the soft skin on her neck. He gently tugged on her wet shirt before pulling it up over her head and tossing it on the ground while still kissing her. Her bra, jeans, and panties were next to join the pile of clothes on the floor.

Once those were off, he quickly removed his pants and underwear, tossing them on the ground. He wasted no time in getting back to his wife, as he needed to feel her skin against his.

He straddled her naked body as he gazed lovingly in her eyes and moved his hands gently across her stomach then up her sides. **"Oh, baby. I just can't take it. You are so beautiful. I need you right now."** He stroked her hair and cupped her right breast gently rubbing it while covering her left breast with his mouth gently and kissing that one as he pulled her hips up to meet his feeling her melt into him.

Elizabeth's body tingled, loving Jack's affections. No matter how close he was, she felt that he wasn't close enough. As she arched her back and raised her hips to meet Jack's, she begged for more attention. She wanted him just as much he wanted her. **"Mhmm. Oooh, yes. Sweetheart. You're so handsome. Please kiss and touch me. I need to feel your gentle hands and soft lips all over my skin."**

Jack gazed lovingly at her for a moment then went back to kissing and touching her. His hand gently cupped her left breast rubbing her thumb and index finger across her nipple while he kissed her right breast very gently and tenderly. **"You feel so good, sweetheart. I'll never get enough of you."**

Elizabeth smiled lovingly at her husband and stroked his hair. **"I'll never get enough of you, my sweet, sexy man."**

With that, Jack had reached his breaking point. He loved his girl with everything he had and wanted even more. He took her hands, intertwining fingers and gently held them in place next to her head as his mouth devoured hers. His tongue easily slipped between her lips as they started a long and passionate French kiss loving the taste of each other.

As they finished their French kiss, Jack continued holding her hands next to her head while he traced his tongue across her collarbone, in between her breasts, down her sides, and across her stomach. **"Mhmm. You taste wonderful and oh so sweet, honey."**

Elizabeth moaned in delight at the feel of Jack's soft lips and tongue gliding all over her body. She had reached her breaking point and made sure to let him know she wanted even more. **"You taste so good too. Please make love to me, baby. I want all of you right now."**

" **I want all of you too, my sweet Elizabeth."**

Once they told each other their desires, they spent the next half hour loving, touching, kissing, and making each other completely theirs before doing their night routine then falling asleep in each other's arms.

 **December 18**

" **Bye, honey. Have a great day at school. I'll miss you and your cuddles but will be here when you get home."** Jack wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's waist, gently pulled her tight against his body, and gazed in her eyes.

Elizabeth gazed lovingly back in his eyes. **"Bye, sweetheart. I'll miss you and your cuddles. Hope you have a good day and can't wait to see you later. Please call me if you need anything. I love you."**

Jack started stroking her hair with one hand and rubbed her side with the other. **"I will. I love you, angel."** He brought her left hand to his lips and kissed her engagement ring and wedding band.

As Elizabeth headed out the door for the last day of school before Christmas break, they shared a sweet, tender kiss on the lips.

Once Elizabeth left for school, Jack curled up on the sofa and watched a little "Sports Center" on ESPN. While watching he was kept up to date with all the highlights in the sports world.

After 30 minutes, he decided to turn the TV off and work a little more on a drawing in his sketchbook he started a few weeks before.

He spent an hour working in his sketchbook before he decided to read two chapters in one of his favorite books, "Shaken" by Tim Tebow then spend a little while on Instagram. Before getting off Instagram, he posted a picture of him and Elizabeth with a sweet, heartfelt message along with four kissy face emojis.

" **Y'all, I just have to brag on my beautiful girl for a minute. As some of you might know, I was severely injured in the line of duty in September. What some of you might not know is that this girl stayed in the hospital day in day out for the entire 10 days, sometimes even sleeping in a recliner just to be with me. She held my hand, sang, read our daily devotional & one of our favorite books, prayed, cuddled, reminisced about some of our favorite memories together so far, took care of me & made sure I had everything I needed, & refused to leave my side. And she is still doing all those things throughout my entire recovery. Elizabeth, I don't know what I did to deserve such an amazing wife like you. Thank you for your constant love, support, & encouragement and for staying by my side through thick and thin. There's so much more I could say but just know that YOU are my rock & I can't imagine my life without you. You're absolutely amazing! I LOVE & ADORE YOU SO MUCH, BABY! I ALWAYS will!"**

While Jack enjoyed his time at home, Elizabeth finished up a history lesson then gave her students classwork on what they had just learned.

The next half hour went by quickly and it was time for Elizabeth's class to have lunch then recess. She was sitting at her desk eating her own lunch when she heard a ding on her phone. She smiled when she saw who it was from.

" **Hey darlin', hope you're having a good last day of school before break. I'm sitting here on the sofa with "Fixer Upper" on, wishing you were here with me to snuggle & watch it as well. I miss you but am so proud of the dedication you have to your students. You're amazing!"**

Elizabeth didn't waste any time sending a response back. **"Hey love, it's been great but wish I were at home snuggling with you too. I miss you. Thank you for your sweet words. It means the world. And I wish I could talk longer but I probably should go since my students are ready for recess. Just a few more hours & we'll be in each other's arms again. I can't wait. I love you." **

Jack smiled as he saw Elizabeth's response before sending a reply back. **"I love you & can't wait either, hon."**

Luckily, for Jack and Elizabeth, the next few hours went by quickly and before she knew it, she was telling her students goodbye and wished them a great break. Once they were gone, she packed up her things and headed home.

By the time Elizabeth got home, she was more than ready to see her husband again. Once she reached the doorway to their apartment, it was already open with Jack standing in the middle of it, smiling lovingly at her.

Jack helped Elizabeth carry her things inside before she gently leaned him against the doorframe while resting her hands on both arms and standing on her tiptoes.

As Elizabeth did that, Jack rested both hands on the small of her back slightly inside her shirt while they shared a sweet, tender, loving kiss on the lips.

Elizabeth smiled lovingly at Jack, as her heart melted at how sweet he was being. **"Wow, what a nice way to come home. I missed you, babe. I love my students but I love you even more. So happy to be back with my sweet hubby."**

Jack's hands remained on the small of her back. **"I missed you. So happy to have my sweet wifey back in my arms."**

They shared another sweet kiss on the lips then walked inside closing the door behind them as Elizabeth spoke up. **"Jack, you're so sweet. I'm gonna go take a quick shower but I'll be back in about 30 minutes then we can snuggle on the sofa for as long as we want.**

She stood on her tiptoes, gave him a kiss on the nose, and then headed to their room to start getting ready for her shower.

A few minutes before getting in the shower, she received a call from Chief Bill Avery. During the call, they discussed details about Jack's promotion ceremony such as the location, time, and dress code.

Little did Elizabeth know, Jack had overheard her conversation with Bill. He wasn't upset, he just couldn't figure out why his girl would keep something like that from him. He figured she must have had a good reason and he couldn't wait to find out when she finished her shower.

Just like Elizabeth said she would, she returned a half hour later wearing tartan plaid pajama pants and a black T-shirt. Jack was wearing a pair of sweatpants and his Clemson University T-shirt like he had been all day.

They both smiled when they saw each other.

" **Hi, handsome."**

" **Hi, beautiful."** He moved the pillow then patted the spot on the sofa letting her know to join him.

When they started cuddling, Jack leaned back against a pillow on the sofa, wrapped his left arm around her waist, and rested his right hand on her head while Elizabeth lay between his legs resting her head and back against his chest.

Jack smiled as he gently pulled his wife a little closer and buried his nose in her wet hair then her neck sweetly taking in the wonderful scent of her coconut shampoo and _"Winter berry wonder"_ body lotion. **"Mhmm. You smell good, honey. Just like coconuts and berries."** He kissed her hair then started stroking it with his right hand as he rested his left hand on her stomach holding both of her hands.

Elizabeth smiled and chuckled at Jack's sweet comment. **"Oh, Jack. Thank you. You're so cute and smell pretty good yourself, love."**

" **You're pretty cute too, darlin'."** He shortly paused. **"May I ask you something?"** He continued stroking her hair and holding her hand.

Elizabeth smiled and looked up at him for a moment. **"Sure. You can ask me anything, hon."**

" **I overheard your conversation with Bill a little while ago. Why didn't you mention the promotion?"**

" **Oh Jack, you heard that? I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about the promotion. The only reason I didn't was because Bill asked me not to say anything. We both wanted it to be a surprise so it would be even more special. I hope you'll forgive me."**

Jack gently turned her to face him and looked lovingly in her eyes while resting his hands on her hips. **"Babe, listen to me. Of course, I forgive you. It's ok. I understand why you didn't say anything. I'm so humbled by this promotion but it definitely would've been a nice surprise."** He momentarily paused. **"Thanks for everything you do for me and for your constant support and encouragement. I'm such a lucky man."**

Elizabeth gently grabbed his face with both hands and stroked his cheeks with her thumbs while gazing lovingly in his eyes. **"Sweetheart, I can't even put into words how proud I am of you. You work so hard and deserve this more than anyone. You'll be the most amazing Sergeant Beaufort has ever seen. And you're welcome. I'll always be here for you and support every dream you have. I'm such a lucky girl to have you."**

Jack started rubbing her hips while gazing lovingly in her eyes. **"Thank you so much. It means the world to hear you say that. The same goes for me. I'll always be here for you and support every dream you have."** He paused for a moment. **"There's actually something I want to ask your opinion on."** He paused one more time before finishing what he was saying. **"How would you feel if I grew out a little beard? It won't hurt my feelings if you say no."**

Elizabeth straddled his hips as she continued gazing in his eyes and stroking his stubble covered cheeks. **"My sweet Jack, are kidding me? I'd never say no to that. You always look so handsome but I think having a beard will make you look even more, sexy. Nothing will change the love I have for you. There's something I wanted to ask you too."** She shortly paused. **"How would you feel if I got a double belly button piercing soon? It's ok if you say no. It won't hurt my feelings."**

Jack smiled, loving how sweet Elizabeth was being. **"Thank you, Lizzie. I'll definitely grow out a beard then. And nothing will change the love I have for you."** He lifted up her shirt a little to look lovingly at her belly button and rub her stomach. **"Oh, yeah. I'd love to see you get that cute little belly button pierced. It'd make you even more adorable than you already are."**

Elizabeth smiled and chuckled at Jack's cute comment. **"Oh Jack, you're adorable. I love you so much."**

" **I love you more, baby."**

They rubbed noses giving each other Eskimo kisses then shared a passionate French kiss before talking a few more minutes and taking a few pictures together. After a while, they then began working on more Christmas decorations.

Around 10 pm after they did their nightly routine, read their devotional, and said their prayers, they snuggled in bed and started engaging in conversation.

They had already been talking for ten minutes when Jack thought of the perfect question to ask his girl. **"Elizabeth, what in your life do you feel most grateful for?"**

Elizabeth smiled as she immediately came up with an answer. **"There are a lot of things I'm grateful for, but most of all, I'm grateful for God, you; my sweet husband, my parents, Julie, your mother, Tom, all my friends, my students, and the fact I get to do what I love every day. What about you, hon?"**

Jack smiled back, pulled Elizabeth a little closer to him, then started stroking her hair. **"I feel the same way, love. There's so much I could say but I'm most grateful for God, you; my sweet wife, my ma, Tom, my dad; even though he's in heaven, your parents, Julie, my friends, colleagues, and the fact I get to do what I love by serving my community when I'm on my shifts."**

" **Awe, Jack. I know I didn't mention it a few minutes ago but I'm thankful for your dad too even though I didn't get to meet him. I love hearing all the stories about him. He really does seem like he was a wonderful man."**

" **It's ok, Elizabeth. I know you are. Thank you for acknowledging him, anyway. It means a lot. Even though I miss him every day, I love sharing stories and trying to keep his memory alive. He was a wonderful man. I know he would've loved you."**

" **You're welcome, Jack. I know I would've loved him too."**

Once Elizabeth finished talking, they sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the closeness before Jack spoke up again.

He stroked her hair with one hand while holding her hand rubbing her fingers with his thumb with the other hand. **"Sweetheart, you know I love you, right? Sometimes I just feel like I don't say it enough."**

Elizabeth smiled, gazed in his eyes for a moment, and gently squeezed his hand. **"Oh, Jack. Yes, I do. I think you show how much you love me every day just by your actions but I always love hearing it. I love you too, babe. You're the most amazing man and husband in the world and will have my whole heart."**

" **And you're the most amazing woman and wife in the world. You'll have my whole heart forever, darlin'."** He buried his nose in her hair for a moment before kissing her on the head then on the cheek.

They then shared a sweet, tender goodnight kiss on the lips before lying down, wrapping their arms around each other, and falling asleep.

 **December 21**

Today was a big day for the Thornton's, especially Jack. It was the day he would be awarded his promotion to Sergeant.

While Jack and Elizabeth were eating breakfast, they were engaging in casual conversation about their plans for the day and the big event later on.

Elizabeth smiled as she spoke up first. **"So, today is the big day. Are you ready?"**

Jack smiled and looked lovingly in his wife's eyes. **"Yes, it is. I'm ready, not so much for all the attention though. I'm just so humbled to have been chosen and so glad I'll have my beautiful girl by my side."**

Elizabeth gently took his left hand rubbing his ring finger with her thumb while gazing lovingly in his eyes. **"Jack, I would not miss this for the world. You work so hard every day and I'm so beyond proud of you. There's no one more deserving of this than you, babe. I can't wait to be there, cheering you on."**

" **Thank you, Elizabeth. That means the world. I love you so much, honey."**

" **I love you, more than you'll ever know."**

Jack gently squeezed her hand before giving her a kiss on the cheek and speaking up again. **"Are you excited about your girls day with Rosie?"**

" **Yes, I'm excited. I wish I could spend the whole day with you but I'm sure it'll be fun. I think we're just gonna go shopping, get our nails done, get a massage, then have lunch."**

" **That does sound like fun. I know y'all will have a great time."**

A little while later, they were just finishing breakfast when the doorbell rang. It was Rosie who came to pick up Elizabeth.

Once she got there, the three of them talked for a few minutes before Elizabeth and Rosie decided to head out.

Before Elizabeth and Rosie left, Rosie said goodbye to Jack then gave her friends a few minutes to themselves.

" **Bye, love. Have a good, relaxing day at home. I'll miss you but can't wait to see you later. Please call me if you need anything."**

" **Bye, hon. Hope you have a fun time with Rosie. I'll miss you too but can't wait till you get back so we'll be in each other's arms again. And I definitely will. I love you."**

" **I love you, babe."**

With that, Jack and Elizabeth shared a sweet, tender kiss on the lips before she headed to the car to meet Rosie.

During Elizabeth and Rosie's time together, they went shopping, got their nails done, had lunch at Yost's Cafe, then went to get their belly button pierced instead of getting a massage. Elizabeth got a double belly piercing with dangling hearts while Rosie got a single belly piercing with a dangling cross.

While Elizabeth and Rosie were together, Jack was relaxing at home. After eating lunch, drawing a little in his sketchbook, and watching a little Food Network, he started working on more plans for the Thornton Ranch. He had been working on plans for the Ranch for about an hour when Elizabeth returned home.

When Elizabeth walked in the door, she started talking. **"Hey, sweetie. I'm home."** She walked into the living room to greet her husband.

Jack's face lit up as soon as he saw his wife. **"Hey, darlin', how was your day with Rosie?"** He patted the spot next to him on the sofa letting her know to join him.

Instead of sitting next to him, Elizabeth sat on his lap and wrapped her arm around his back. **"It was a lot of fun. I missed you but it's always great to spend some time with Rosie too. I actually have a surprise for you later."**

Jack didn't mind one bit that Elizabeth was sitting on his lap. He wrapped his left arm firmly but gently around her waist while holding her left hand with his right rubbing her ring finger with his thumb. **"I missed you too but I'm glad you got to spend some time with her. She is such a great friend to both of us. And ooooh. What kind of surprise? I can't wait to see it."**

Elizabeth smiled and chuckled at how cute Jack was being. **"Now, honey. I can't tell you now because then it wouldn't be a surprise. You'll find out tonight though. I can't wait to show you."** She shortly paused. **"Rosie is such a great friend to both of us. I love her but not as much as I love you, my sweet, sexy, handsome man."** As she said that, she gently grabbed his face between her thumb and other fingers on her left hand and rubbed her nose against his cheek before kissing it.

Jack smiled at Elizabeth's display of affection before gazing in her eyes lovingly. **"I love you too, baby. So stinking much. Words won't ever be able to describe how much I adore you and how special you are to me."**

Elizabeth started stroking his hair and gazing lovingly in his eyes. **"Oh, Jack. I just adore you so much. You're always going to be so special to me."** She gave him a passionate French kiss on the lips, which Jack gladly accepted and gave back with just as much passion.

They spent the next twenty minutes snuggling on the sofa and talking a little more before getting up to get ready for the promotion ceremony.

For the promotion ceremony, Jack wore his dress police uniform while Elizabeth wore a dark blue sequin dress with a plunging neckline along with silver sequin heels. Along with the outfit, her nails were done with glittered white tips and a soft pink polish and her hair was nicely curled and pulled half up with a braid.

Jack looked at his wife and let his eyes travel up and down her body, admiring her outfit. **"Wow, you look hot, babe. I love that dress. It really highlights your beauty."** He gently leaned her against the wall in their room and rubbed one of her sides with one hand and ran his other hand through her hair while gazing in her eyes.

" **Thank you, sweetheart. You look good in anything you wear but seeing you in your uniform makes me weak in the knees. You are one sexy Sergeant."** She paused then continued. **"In fact, you're my sexy Sergeant."** She started unbuttoning the top three buttons of his uniform and rubbed his chest and shoulders while still gazing in his eyes.

Jack moaned in delight at Elizabeth's touches as he started kissing her neck then her lips while rubbing her shoulders. **"Mhmmm. Oh, Elizabeth. Do you even know how irresistible you are when you touch me like that? That feels so good."** He started kissing her neck again.

Elizabeth continued rubbing his chest and shoulders. **"I think I might have an idea. You're pretty irresistible yourself, Jack."** She then started kissing his chest.

He kissed her head and began rubbing her shoulders while moaning in delight.

She continued kissing his chest. **"Mhmm. Ooooh. You taste and smell so good. I love that cologne you're wearing."**

He continued kissing her head and rubbing her shoulders. **"You smell good too, honey. I love that perfume. It's my favorite."**

She continued kissing his chest and began rubbing his sides. **"You're so cute, sweetheart. It's one of my favorites too. I wore it just for you."** She continued kissing his chest and rubbing his sides while kissing him on the lips.

Jack continued kissing her on the lips and started rubbing her hips and sides. **"You are too."** He paused then started talking again. **"Babe, I really wish we could keep going but if we don't stop now, we'll be late for the promotion ceremony. Hold that thought for later though. I promise I'll make it up to you."**

She continued rubbing his chest while gazing in his eyes. **"I wish we could too but I completely understand. I know you'll make it up to me and I'm looking forward to it. We don't need to be late for such a special event. I can't wait to see you accept your promotion. It's gonna be an amazing night."**

" **Yes, it is especially since I'll have my sweet, beautiful, sexy, gorgeous, and amazing wife on my arm. I can't wait to show you off."**

 **You're so sweet, Jack. I can't wait to be there, cheering you, my amazing, handsome, husband on. I love you, baby."**

Jack continued gazing in her eyes and rubbing her sides and hips. **"I love you too, sweetheart."**

They started French kissing again letting their tongues dance around each other's mouths while rubbing each other's sides and hips.

 **A few minutes later...**

They stopped and fixed themselves back up. Jack buttoned his shirt again and Elizabeth fixed her hair before they left to head to the promotion ceremony.

A while after everyone arrived, Bill went up the stage to start the ceremony. **"Good evening, everyone! Welcome to the 25th annual Beaufort Police awards. It's great to be here to give recognition to some of the best officers we have on the force. This first piece of recognition is the promotion to Sergeant. This man is one of the best officers I've worked with in a very long time. His father, Thomas, was one of my best friends and if you knew him or spent even one minute with him, you could tell how dedicated he was to his work and his family as well."  
**  
Elizabeth squeezed Jack's hand while they were sitting down at a table near the stage.

Bill continued talking. **"His son has grown up to be a wonderful officer and an even more amazing man just like him. He has a passion for serving others and for his family that reminds me so much of Thomas. When I started thinking about who I would promote to Sergeant this year, there were a few great men I had in mind. But after this one particular officer put his life on the line to stop a burglar and keep people safe, I almost immediately knew who would deserve this the most. The Beaufort County Police Department is very lucky to have him. I am honored to introduce the next Sergeant for the Beaufort County Police Department, Jack August Thornton. Jack, will you please come up here to accept the promotion and say a few words?"  
**  
Jack nodded before he and Elizabeth smiled at each other. She squeezed his hand three times to say, **"I love you."  
**  
The crowd gave some applause as he made his way up the stage.

" **Good evening, everyone! As Chief Avery said, my name is Jack Thornton. I've been working for the Beaufort County Police Department for almost five years now. When I was younger, I always looked up to my father for his passion for serving his community and keeping people safe. I wanted to be just like him so after I graduated high school, I attended college to earn a degree in Law Enforcement and become a Police Officer. I'm very grateful that I have the opportunity to serve the people of Beaufort in this way every day. This is not just a job for me. It's my calling, my destiny and I am honored to accept this promotion for Sergeant. I would also like to take a moment to say thank you to a few people for helping me get to this point. First off, I would like to thank God for everything He's done in my life and will continue to do. Second, Chief Avery for considering me for this promotion. It's very humbling and it's an honor to work with you every day. Third, I want to thank all the faculty at Tri-County Technical College for teaching me everything I needed to know for a degree in Law enforcement. Fourth, I want to thank all my colleagues at the station including Lee Coulter, Michael Gleason, and Doug Burke. It's an honor and pleasure to work alongside side you. Fifth, I want to thank all of my friends for all the love, support, and encouragement you've given me over the years, you know who you are. Sixth, I want to thank my father for inspiring me to serve my community just like him. I love and miss him every day and hope I'm making him proud." Jack and Elizabeth too started tearing up. "Seventh, I want to thank all my family including my Ma, Charlotte, and my brother, Tom. Your constant love, support, and encouragement will never be forgotten. I love you both so much! Last but definitely not least, I want to thank my beautiful wife, Elizabeth who is here with me tonight. When we met about 3 and a half years ago, I knew she would become an important person in my life. She is kind, loving, smart, funny, compassionate, beautiful and all around the most amazing woman I've ever known and I thank God every day He put her in my life. She has been with me through thick and thin and I know I'll always be able to count on her for anything. I would not be where I am or would not be the man I am today without all of her constant love, support, and encouragement." Jack and Elizabeth were still tearing up. He looked Elizabeth in the eyes. "Elizabeth, thank you so much for all you do. I don't know where I would be without you." He put one of his hands over his heart. "I love you with all of my heart."** **  
**  
Elizabeth smiled through her tears, put one of her hands over her heart, and mouthed, **"I love you."**

Everyone gave him another round of applause as he sat back down at the table next to his wife after accepting his award and promotion.

Jack gently grabbed Elizabeth's hand.

" **Congratulations** **again, sweetheart I'm so beyond proud of you and love you so much."  
**  
 **"Thank you, honey. I love you too."** He leaned over and whispered in her ear while running his hand up her leg slightly under the table. **"Just wait till tonight and I'll show you how much you mean to me."  
**  
She looked at Jack, smiled, and chuckled at Jack's sweet statement before whispering in his ear. **"I can't wait, babe. I know it'll be amazing."**

He took Elizabeth's hand again. **"Yes, it will."** He then kissed her on the temple.

After entering the house from the promotion ceremony, Jack gently leaned Elizabeth against the wall resting his hands on her hips and kissed her cheek then her neck letting his lips linger there for a minute. **"So, Elizabeth, did I mention how beautiful you looked tonight?"  
**  
Elizabeth gazed into Jack's eyes and smile. **"You might have once or twice but I don't mind hearing it again. Thank you. You're so sweet and looked pretty handsome yourself in that uniform."  
**  
Jack was still smiling and resting his hands on her hips. **"Thank you, honey. I'm so glad you were able to be there with me."** He kissed Elizabeth on the lips, nuzzled his neck into hers, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Elizabeth smiled and stroked his hair then rubbed one of his cheeks while gazing in his eyes. **"Jack, I would not have missed that for the world. I'm your wife and I'm always going to be here to support you in everything. I'm so beyond proud of you, babe. You've worked so hard and I can't think of anyone that deserves the** _ **"Sergeant"**_ **promotion more than you."  
**  
Jack smiled back and stroked ones of her cheeks with his thumb while gazing in her eyes. **"Thank you again, sweetheart. That means the world to me. I'm so lucky to have you in my life."  
**  
As they leaned in for a long passionate kiss, they walked to the kitchen counter and Jack started touching her stomach over her dress. She slightly winced in pain because of her belly button still hurting a little bit.

 **"What's wrong, babe? Did I hurt you?"** He stopped rubbing her belly then started rubbing her sides.

Elizabeth smiled and continued gazing in his eyes. " **No, you didn't hurt me but thank you for asking. You're so sweet. I'm good. I got a double belly button piercing earlier today and it still hurts a little but it's something very meaningful. I love it and hope you do too."** **  
**  
 **"May I see, sweetheart? I promise I'll be gentle."** **  
**  
She smiled and nodded. **"Of course, I know you will. You always take such good care of me."** **  
**  
Jack smiled back. **"And I always will."** He picked her up, laid her on the counter, and then lifted her dress up to see the belly button ring. **"What's the special meaning behind it, Lizzie?"** He gently rubbed her belly button while looking at the ring and playing with it.

Elizabeth continued smiling, loving Jack's gentle touches and display of affection. **"The three hearts on the bottom ring show how our hearts connected on the day we met, how we now hold each other's hearts forever, and how we are one in Christ."** **  
**  
 **"Honey, I absolutely love it. It's so cute just like you. You're amazing and I'm so lucky to have you as my wife."** He continued rubbing her belly then leaned over and kissed her belly button multiple times letting his lips linger there for a moment while running his hands through her hair with one hand and rubbing one of her legs with the other.

 **"Thank you. I'm so glad you love it. I'm so lucky to have you as my husband. I love you so much, baby."** She ran her hands through his hair while kissing his neck, cheeks, then his lips long and hard.

They continued kissing passionately as Jack helped her sit up then picked her up off the kitchen counter. As he picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist, started unbuttoning his shirt, rubbed his chest, shoulders, and upper back, and ran her fingers through his hair while kissing all the way to their room.

They were still kissing as they got to their room. Jack was still holding her while leaning her against the wall and she had her legs wrapped around his waist.

Elizabeth moaned in delight as she slid Jack's unbuttoned shirt off of him letting it fall to the ground while kissing his neck and rubbing his back. **"Mhmm. I've been wanting to do this all day."**

" **Me too, honey. I love these special moments with you."** He kissed her neck while putting her back down on the ground and pulling her dress off of her tossing it on the ground.

Jack then wrapped his arms around her waist while they were passionately French kissing. He took her bra off and tossed it on the ground.

Elizabeth rubbed his sides then wrapped her arms around his waist rubbing his back while they were continuing their passionate French kissing. **"I love these special moments with you too."** **  
**  
Jack smiled while gazing in her eyes and rubbing her back. **"How about you and me continue this in the bed where it's more comfortable?"** **  
**  
She smiled and gazed back in his eyes while continuing to rub his back **. "Sounds perfect."** She paused to kiss his neck while playing with the waistband of his pants and underwear urging him to take them off. **"But first, these need to go."** **  
**  
 **"Gladly, sweetheart."** He smiled as he took his pants and underwear off tossing them on the ground.

They started passionately French kissing again as they rubbed each other's sides and hips. She took her underwear off and tossed them on the ground with the rest of their clothes.

Jack then picked her up bridal style as they continued French kissing all the way to the bed while moaning in delight.

He gently lay her down on the bed and started stroking her hair and one of her cheeks before he gently rubbed her neck and shoulders while continuing to kiss long and hard.

Elizabeth moaned at Jack's display of affection while running her hands through his hair. **"Mhmm. Ooohhh. Please don't stop, sweetheart."**

Jack continued kissing her on the lips for a moment before gazing in her eyes while rubbing her ears, arms, chest, collarbone, both breasts, her stomach around her belly button, sides, hips, and waist.

Elizabeth continued moaning and running her fingers through his hair. **"Ooooh. Ahhhh. That feels wonderful, darling. Please keep going."**

Jack let his eyes travel up her naked body, admiring her beauty before continuing to gaze in her eyes while still rubbing her stomach, belly button, sides, hips, and waist with one hand and stroking her hair with the other. **"Have I mentioned that I love this new adventurous side of you? First the nose ring, then the three tattoos, double ear piercing, & new hairstyle, and now the double belly button ring. You're so adorable and will always be the sweetest and most gorgeous woman in the world inside and out."** He started kissing her neck then her lips.

Elizabeth smiled and continued gazing in his eyes while rubbing his sides, hips, and lower back, as they were still French kissing. **"Thank you, babe. You're pretty cute yourself with your tattoos. I think they make you look even sexier than before. You'll always be the sweetest, most handsome man in the world inside and out."** She continued rubbing his sides, hips, and lower back while gazing in his eyes.

He continued smiling, gazing in her eyes, and rubbing her stomach, belly button, sides, hips, and waist. **"Thank you, honey. You really think they make me look sexier?"** **  
**  
Elizabeth, still smiling, gazing in his eyes and rubbing his sides, hips, and lower back nodded. **"Yes, I do. You, my sweet man, are the sexiest man alive."** **  
**  
Jack was still rubbing her stomach, belly button, sides, hips, and waist and gazing in her eyes. **"Oh yeah? Let me show you how sexy I can be."** He started kissing her neck then her lips long and hard while still rubbing the same areas as he had been. She continued rubbing his hips, sides, and lower back.

A few minutes later, they stopped kissing so they could catch their breath and started gazing in each other's eyes again.

Jack stroked her hair with one hand and rubbed her stomach, hips, and sides with the other. **"Sweetheart, can you open your legs for me? I promise I'll be as gentle as I can."** **  
**  
Elizabeth smiled and nodded while continuing to gaze in his eyes and stroking his hair. **"I know you will, Jack. I trust you completely."** She gladly opened her legs allowing Jack to continue.

He continued gazing in her eyes and started rubbing her waist again then her inner thighs over and over again while kissing her neck. **"Does that feel good, honey?"**

She smiled and ran her hands through his hair while moaning. **"Yes, it feels amazing, darling. Please keep touching and kissing me."** **  
**  
Jack continued kissing her neck while rubbing her belly button, waist, and inner thighs a few minutes before gazing in her eyes again and rubbing her upper legs, knees, lower legs, ankles, feet, and toes. **"Lizzie, your skin is so soft. It's like silk. I love how it feels under my fingers."** **  
**  
Elizabeth smiled and chuckled and continued gazing in his eyes after his cute comment while running her fingers through his hair. **"You're so cute. I love when you touch me like that. Your hands are like magic."** **  
**  
He smiled back while rubbing her hips and inner thighs again. **"So are you, sweetheart."** **  
**  
She moaned in delight while still running her hands through his hair. **"Mmhmm. Oooooh. Ahhhh. That feels so good, sweetheart. Please don't stop."** **  
**  
He started kissing her on the lips while still rubbing her hips and sides. **"How do you feel? Are you ok, honey? Just let me know if I need to stop."** **  
**  
Elizabeth smiled at Jack making sure she's ok while still running her hands through his hair. **"Yes, I feel great. Thank you for asking. You're so sweet, Jack."** She started kissing him on the lips again, moaning, and running her fingers through his hair. **"Oooooh, baby. That feels amazing. Don't stop."** **  
**  
They stopped kissing and touching each other for a few to steady their heavy breathing.

Jack smiled as he took both of her hands in his while rubbing her fingers with his thumbs and placing kisses on each one of her toes, all over her feet, ankles, lower legs, knees, upper legs, and inner thighs.

She smiled and moaned at Jack's display of affection while running her fingers through his hair. **"Ooooh. Mmhmm. Ahhhh."** **  
**  
He continued holding her hands rubbing her fingers with his thumbs. **"You still ok, sweetheart?"** **  
**  
Elizabeth smiled at Jack continuing to check on her. **"Yes, I'm wonderful. Thank you, Jack. I'll let you know if I need you to stop."**

Jack smiled and nodded understanding what Elizabeth had said while still holding her hands rubbing her fingers with his thumbs and placing kisses on her waist, stomach, and belly button. **"Mmhmm. You taste so good, sweetheart. Just like honey."** **  
**  
She smiled and chuckled at Jack's cute comment while still running her fingers through his hair. **"Awe, Jack. I love you, darling."** **  
**  
He continued holding her hands and rubbing her fingers with his thumbs. **"I love you too, so much."** He started placing kisses on her stomach and belly button again then her hips, all the way up her sides, each one her fingers, and all the way up her arms. **"Oh, babe. You're so hot. I just can't get enough of you, my dear, sweet, Elizabeth."** He took both of her hands in his again while rubbing her fingers with his thumbs and gazing in her eyes.

Elizabeth smiled and gazed in his eyes. **"And you're so sexy. I can't get enough of you either, sweetheart. You're amazing."** **  
**  
Jack was still holding her hands, rubbing her fingers with his thumbs and gazing in her eyes. **"You're amazing too, honey."** He started placing kisses on her sides again, both breasts, cleavage, chest, collarbone, shoulders, neck, chin, the corners of her mouth, her cheeks, nose, temple, forehead, then her lips long and hard while continuing to hold her hands and rub her fingers with his thumbs.

Elizabeth continued smiling at Jack's display of affection while moaning in delight. **"Oooooh. Ahhhh. That feels so good, darling. Please keep kissing me like that."**

He continued holding her hands rubbing her fingers with his thumbs while placing kisses on her chest and neck again then her lips long and hard.

They stopped kissing for a few minutes so they could steady their heavy breathing again but continued holding hands and gazing in each other's eyes.

Elizabeth smiled and continued gazing in his eyes. **"Jack?"** **  
**  
 **"Yes, sweetheart?"** **  
**  
Elizabeth continued smiling. **"Make love to me. I want and need to feel you inside me."** **  
**  
Jack smiled and nodded knowing she was ready to go all the way while continuing to hold her hands rubbing her fingers with his thumbs and straddled her. **"I want and need to feel you inside me too, honey. Just please tell me if I need to stop. I don't want to hurt you."**

Elizabeth smiled, **"I will but I know you'll never hurt me. I completely trust you 100% and know you'll do whatever it takes to protect me."  
**  
Jack smiled and nodded while still holding her hands and lowered himself inside her.

Elizabeth smiled and moaned in delight while raising her body up then back down over and over again **. "Mmhmm. Ahhh. Oooooh. That feels amazing. Please don't stop, sweetheart."  
**  
Jack smiled back at her while still holding her hands and pushing himself even farther inside her almost reaching his full peak of desire. **"Does that feel good, honey? You still ok?"  
**  
She smiled and gazed into his eyes, **"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. That feels wonderful, babe. Please keep going."** She moved her body up then down over and over again and moaned in delight.

He continued gazing lovingly in her eyes and holding her hands as he reached his full peak of desire and released himself completely inside of her.

Elizabeth continued smiling, gazing in his eyes, and moaning in delight while moving her body up and down over and over again. **"Ooooh. Mmhmm. Ahhh. Ohhh man. That feels so good, baby. Please don't stop.**

Jack continued gazing in her eyes, holding her hands, and releasing himself completely inside of her.

She continued smiling, gazing in his eyes, and moaning in delight while raising her body up and down over and over again.

 **5 minutes later...**

Jack stopped releasing himself inside her then laid down next to her while holding her left hand and rubbing her finger with her engagement ring and wedding band so they could take a little break to steady their heavy breathing.

Elizabeth propped up on her elbow facing Jack while gazing in his eyes and running her fingers through his hair then tracing circles with her finger on his stomach multiple times. **"You know, I was thinking, I love the intimacy we share. The feel of your skin against mine really turns me on."**

Jack continued gazing in her eyes and moaning in delight at her touches. **"Oh yeah? I was actually thinking the same thing, sweetheart. I love the intimacy we share. You really turn me on too, especially when you're looking all beautiful, sexy, and gorgeous like you are right now and touching me like that. I really want more of it. I want to feel your lips and hands on my skin."** He started rubbing her side, arm, and hip while continuing to gaze in her eyes.

Elizabeth continued gazing in his eyes and tracing circles with her finger on his stomach. **"I really want more of it too, babe. Let's make out."** She sat up, straddled his hips, and ran her hands up his stomach and chest then stroked his hair.

He continued smiling and gazing in her eyes while rubbing her stomach, belly button, waist, hips, sides, and lower back. **"Sounds good to me, honey."** **  
**  
She smiled and continued straddling his hips as she leaned over and started kissing his forehead, temple, cheeks, nose, ears, the corners of his mouth, his chin, then his lips long and hard while running her fingers through his hair then rubbed his sides while moaning in delight.

Jack moaned in delight as they continued French kissing and began rubbing her sides, hips, lower back, and all around her butt.

She started placing kisses on his neck, collarbone, shoulders, all over his chest, arms, hands, each one of his fingers, all down his sides, his hips, all over his stomach, then his waist as she ran her hands through his hair. " **Mmhmm. You taste so good, sweetheart."** **  
**  
He moaned at Elizabeth's display of affection while running his hands through her hair. **"Ooooh. Ahhh. That feels wonderful. I love when you kiss me like that. Please don't stop, honey."** **  
**  
Elizabeth smiled as she started placing kisses all over his stomach and hips again then his inner thighs, upper legs, knees, lower legs, ankles, all over his feet, then each one of his toes while rubbing his sides and moaning in delight.

Jack continued moaning in delight and running his hands through her hair. **"Mmhmm. Ooooh. Ahhh. That feels so good, baby. I love feeling your lips on my skin. Please keep going."**

She continued placing kisses on his inner thighs then stomach, hips, and waist again before starting to rub his feet then ankles, lower legs, knees, upper legs, and inner thighs. **"Mhmm. Oooh. I just love the feel of your skin under my fingers."**

" **I love when you touch me like that. It feels wonderful. You have the magic touch, sweetheart. Don't stop."** **  
**  
She continued rubbing his inner thighs again, then his stomach, waist, hips, all up his sides, arms, shoulders, neck, collarbone, then his chest while gazing lovingly in his eyes. **"So, I was just thinking, I can't get over how handsome my husband is. These muscles, abs, 6-pack, and that chest hair; you are so sexy, baby."** She continued gazing lovingly in his eyes and rubbing his chest while playing with his chest hair.

He continued gazing in her eyes while running his hands through her hair then rubbed her sides, hips, and lower back and moaning in delight. **"Ohhh man. That feels amazing, honey. Please keep going."** He paused for a second before continuing. **"And you, my sweet, Lizzie, are so beautiful."** He continued gazing in her eyes while rubbing the same areas as he had been.

Elizabeth continued gazing in his eyes and rubbing his stomach and chest for a few more minutes before kissing his lips long and hard then lying back down on her side to face Jack.

Jack turned to lie on his side facing Elizabeth and continued gazing in her eyes.

She continued gazing in his eyes while starting to stroke his cheek. **"Jack?"** **  
**  
He also continued gazing in her eyes while starting to stroke her cheek. **"Yes, sweetheart?"** **  
**  
Elizabeth continued gazing in his eyes and stroking his cheek. **"Do you think we'll become parents in the near future?"** **  
**  
He continued gazing in her eyes and stroking her cheek as well. **"I hope so. I have really enjoyed our time together, just the two of us, but I'm so ready to start a family with you."** He then started stroking her hair.

 **"I feel the same way, darling. You're going to be an amazing father."** She then started stroking his hair.

 **"Thank you, honey. You're going to be an amazing mother, I have no doubt."**

She continued gazing in his eyes and stroking his hair. **"You are so sweet, Jack. Thank you."** She paused for a second. **"I know I say this a lot but thank you for always being so gentle and making these moments together so special. I'm so lucky to have you as my husband."** She continued gazing in his eyes and started rubbing his side.

Jack continued gazing in her eyes and started rubbing her side. **"It's ok, Elizabeth. I don't mind hearing it again. You're welcome. You're my world and I'm always going to be here to take care of and protect you and make you feel loved and cherished. I'm so lucky to have you as my wife. I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else but you."** He continued gazing in her eyes while taking her left hand rubbing her fingers with his thumb.

Elizabeth continued gazing in his eyes and holding his hand. **"I feel the same way and I know you will. My heart and soul are yours and I trust you completely. I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else but you. I love you so much, sweetheart."  
**  
He continued gazing in her eyes and holding her hand rubbing her fingers with his thumb. **"I love you too, babe, more than I can ever explain."** He brought her left hand up to kiss her finger with her engagement ring and wedding band and let his lips linger there for a moment while continuing to gaze lovingly in her eyes.

They continued gazing in each other's eyes and holding hands while giving one another Eskimo kisses then French kissed long and hard on the lips.

Once they finished their passionate French kiss, they did their night routine then cuddled in the bed and started engaging in casual conversation. While talking, there were occasional loving gazes, touches, and kisses as they enjoyed the special alone time together. They talked for about an hour before they decided to spend a little while on Instagram and post a picture about the amazing night they had

Jack posted a picture with his girl before Elizabeth posted hers. In the picture, Jack was resting his hands on Elizabeth's hips pulling her close while she rested one hand on his chin and the other on his chest as they touched noses. Along with the pic, he posted a very heartfelt caption, kissy face, and red heart emoji.

" **This night would not have been what it was without this amazing wifey of mine. Elizabeth, thank you for ALWAYS being my rock, my number 1 cheerleader, & my best friend. I am so happy that I got to celebrate such a humbling & huge honor in my life with you. I would not be where I am & would not be the person I am today without you. You inspire me & make me a better person every day just by being you. I'm SO very grateful for you. There are not enough words to describe how incredible you are. I LOVE YOU SO STINKING MUCH, HONEY!" **

Elizabeth posted hers after he did. In her photo, Jack was resting his hand on her chin while she rested her hand on his arm as touched noses. Along with the photo, she also posted a very sweet caption, a police emoji, two heart eyes, and red heart emojis.

" **Such an amazing night celebrating this amazing hubby of mine. Jack, I am SO BEYOND PROUD of you for your dedication to serving others & keeping people safe. You ALWAYS work so hard and I cannot think of anyone that deserves this promotion more than you. I know in my heart that your father is looking down tonight smiling and is so proud of you as well. I'm so happy I got to be there to see you get recognized for your hard work & devotion. You inspire me every single day & I am always going to be your number 1 cheerleader. I LOVE YOU, BABE!"**

Once the pictures were posted, they lied down, wrapped their arms around each other, and went back to cuddling.

As Jack wrapped his arm around her waist, he rested his hand on her stomach slightly under her pajama shirt while he kissed her on the back of the neck. **"Goodnight and sweet dreams, darlin'. I love you."**

Elizabeth smiled as she gently squeezed his hand resting on her stomach. **"Goodnight, sweetheart. I love you too."**

After the nightly exchanges, it didn't take long for them to fall asleep still wrapped in each other's arms and loving the closeness.


	21. New Year's Blessing Pt 1

Trust, Love, Happiness

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else in this story. All credits go to the Hallmark Channel, Janette Oke, Brian Bird, Michael Landon Jr., the actors, and the writers of this amazing show. No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter 21

 **December 25**

It was a beautiful but chilly day in Beaufort, South Carolina. As Elizabeth stirred in bed and reached for Jack, she woke to find he wasn't there. Once she smelled the wonderful scent coming from the kitchen, she realized her husband had probably gotten up early to make them breakfast.

She soon got up to join her husband in the kitchen. Every time she saw him, her heart skipped a beat thinking about how lucky and happy she was to have this life.

As she walked up behind him, she wrapped her arms firmly but gently around his waist pulling him close while kissing his neck then resting her chin on his shoulder. **"Good morning, handsome. Merry Christmas."**

Jack smiled and closed his eyes for a moment loving Elizabeth's affections before kissing her on the temple. **"Good morning and Merry Christmas to you too, hon. How'd you sleep?"**

Elizabeth kept her arms around Jack's waist. **"I slept wonderful, sweetie. Thank you for asking. I missed waking up with you in my arms, though."**

Since Jack had just put their breakfast in the oven a few minutes before, he was able to give his full attention to his wife. He turned around in her arms and rested his hands slightly in her hair on her cheeks while she rested her hands on his hips and her forehead and nose against his and gazed into each other's eyes. **"Oh, Lizzie. I missed it too but you looked so beautiful and peaceful so I didn't want to wake you. I wanted to let you rest a few more minutes while I got started on breakfast."**

" **Jack, you're the sweetest. Thank you."**

A little while later, the timer on the oven went off letting Jack know their Buttermilk Blueberry Breakfast cake was ready.

As he pulled it out of the oven and set it on the kitchen counter, Elizabeth smiled as she spoke up. **"Darling, that smells wonderful. I'm sure it will taste wonderful too."**

" **Thank you, sweetheart. I hope you love it."**

" **I know I will."** She gave him a kiss on the cheek before they sat down at the table to eat their breakfast with a fresh glass of orange juice.

About 30 minutes later, they finished breakfast and Elizabeth told Jack how much she thoroughly enjoyed before they decided to give their Christmas gifts to each other.

Jack gave Elizabeth a spa gift basket that included warm vanilla moisturizing lotion, shower gel, exfoliating body scrub, body butter, bath salts, and body spray. Elizabeth loved it and thanked Jack and let him know she couldn't wait to use it.

Elizabeth then gave her husband his gift, which was a personalized leather wallet with _"Jack"_ engraved on the front bottom right corner and the quote "every time I see you, I fall in love all over again" on the inside.

Jack loved his too and told Elizabeth that he couldn't wait to use it and carry it wherever he went.

After sharing a passionate French kiss, they decided to spend a few minutes on Instagram and post a picture in honor of the special day it was.

Elizabeth posted a picture of her and Jack leaning against the sofa holding hands while she kissed the tip of his nose. Along with the picture, she posted a sweet caption, a star, Christmas tree, and red heart emoji.

" **All is calm, all is bright. / First Christmas as a Thornton. The day only just started but it's already been an amazing one filled with many blessings. So thankful I get to celebrate this special day with my handsome husband. I couldn't imagine spending it any other way. Jesus will always be the reason for the season. God is amazing & I'm so grateful for his unfailing love, forgiveness, & Grace."**

Jack posted a picture of him and Elizabeth standing next to their Christmas tree with their arms wrapped around each other with their lips only inches apart. Along with his picture, he also posted a sweet caption and a red heart emoji.

" **Merry Christmas everyone. Hope you all have a wonderful day with loved ones. So thankful to be celebrating our dear Savior's birth with my beautiful wife. There's no one else I would rather be with on this special day than her. God is so good & I'm so thankful for the many blessings in my life."**

A few minutes later, they got off Instagram and their phones to cuddle, talk, and focus on each other.

Christmas has always been both Jack and Elizabeth's favorite holiday so they decided to reminisce on a favorite tradition when they were a kid.

" **Jack, what was a favorite Christmas tradition as a kid that you'd like to start as a couple?"**

Jack smiled as he immediately thought of a memory. **"There are a few I have in mind but one that really sticks out is sending care packages to the Military overseas. Police departments are known to send them frequently. My dad was also a part of it and always involved me every chance he got until he died. It's a special memory and I'd love to start the tradition with you and our future kids too."** He shortly paused. **"What about you, hon? What's one favorite Christmas tradition as a kid that you'd like to start as a couple?"**

Elizabeth smiled thinking about how proud she was of her husband and his kind and giving heart before gazing in his eyes and speaking up herself. **"Jack, that's a wonderful memory. We definitely should do that. I think it's important to let those people know we appreciate their service and that we pray for them every day."** She momentarily paused as she answered the same question she asked him. **"There are a few I have in mind too but one that really sticks out to me is adopting a family. My school and church did the Adopt a Family program every year and I always had fun shopping for what the families needed. I felt so honored to be a part of serving others in their time of need. I'd love to continue that tradition with you and our future kids."**

Jack smiled at how proud he was of his wife too and responded. " **I totally agree with you. I believe it's very important to let the Military overseas let them know how much we care. And that's such a great memory, Elizabeth. We definitely should do that."**

Elizabeth continued smiling as she bent one leg and stretched the other across Jack's lap while wrapping her arms around his left shoulder. **"You really are something, Jack Thornton. Your kind and giving heart never ceases to amaze me. You're the most wonderful man and I'm so proud I get to walk through this life with you."**

Jack gazed in her eyes while resting his left hand on her leg and his right hand on his own leg. **"Thank you. That means the world. And what about you, Elizabeth? You really are something too. You never cease to amaze me with your love of helping those in need. You're the most incredible woman. I'm so proud I get to walk through life with you. I love you so much, babe."**

" **I love you too, sweetheart."**

With that, they shared a few Eskimo kisses then a long, passionate kiss on the lips.

After talking and laughing for another hour and a half, they decided to pull out Jack's Bible and read _Luke Chapter 2, verse 1-20_ , alternating after every verse.

After spending some time together reading the Word, they ate lunch then started baking Christmas cookies while listening to Christmas music.

As they were finishing mixing the cookie dough, _"White Christmas"_ had just started playing. Jack turned to face Elizabeth as he wrapped his arms firmly but gently around her waist, leaned in, and started singing in her ear.

During the whole song, they swayed back and forth, loving this special moment together.

A few minutes later, they had put the cookies in the oven and had a Christmas music dance party while they waited. Two of the songs that played were _"Jingle Bells"_ & _"All I Want For Christmas is you"_. They were having a blast as they shared a few laughs, loving gazes, and loving touches.

Time went by quickly as the oven timer went off signifying that the sugar cookies were done. They pulled them out then started decorating them with red, green, and white sprinkles.

They had spent about an hour decorating when they finally got down to the last two that needed icing. Jack looked at Elizabeth lovingly and scooped a small amount of icing on his finger when she wasn't looking as he came up with an idea. " **Hey, Elizabeth, you got a little something on your nose."**

Elizabeth smiled as she spoke up. **"Where? I don't feel anything."**

Jack continued smiling **"Right here."** He dabbed a little bit of the icing on the tip of her nose.

Elizabeth smiled, chuckled, and quietly shouted his name. **"JACK! What was that for?"**

" **Oh, nothing. I just wanted to see how cute my girl looked with icing on her nose."**

" **And I want to see how cute my man looks with icing on his nose. Come here, darling. It's payback time."** She dabbed a little bit of icing on the tip of his nose. **"There, that's better. Cute as a button."**

" **What about you, honey? You're so adorable, I could just kiss you right now."**

Elizabeth wrapped her arms firmly but tightly around his waist. **"Then, why don't you, Jack? I so want your kisses.**

He kissed the icing off her nose. **"And I want your kisses."** He shortly paused. **"Mhmm. Delicious."** He paused again to kiss her lips. **"And oh so sweet."**

Elizabeth kissed the icing off his nose then on the lips. **"Mhmm. That does taste wonderful and so sweet."**

They then shared another nose kiss and passionate French kiss before curling up on the sofa, cuddling, and watching a Christmas movie while eating a few Christmas cookies.

The movie they chose to watch was "Elf" which always made them laugh. By the time the movie was over, it was getting dark so they decided to drive around Beaufort and look at Christmas lights.

About an hour later, they returned home to cuddle more on the sofa, have a glass of sparkling cider, and exchange letters to each other.

Jack smiled as he gave Elizabeth her letter.

" **My dear Elizabeth,**

 **This past year has been absolutely amazing and it's all because I had you by my side. We may have our ups and downs but I wouldn't want to go through it with anyone else but you. We've already made so many great memories and I can't wait to make more with you in the future. One of my favorite memories of the year was from our wedding when you put the icing on my face and how much fun it was getting you back. You looked adorable just as you do every day and that icing tasted delicious. You're the most amazing woman I'll ever know and I am so lucky I get to spend eternity with you. Please never forget how special you are to me. I love you so much, angel."**

The whole time Elizabeth read her letter from Jack, there were laughs and happy tears shed. She loved this man with everything she had and made sure he knew while taking his left hand rubbing his ring finger with her thumb. **"Jack, thank you so much for your sweet letter and fun memory. I'll treasure it forever. I promise I'll never forget."** She shortly paused. **"I also have a letter for you."**

Jack smiled as he gently took the letter and started reading it.

" **My darling, Jack,**

 **These past 8 months have been wonderful and it's all because I had you right by my side. Sometimes I still have to pinch myself that I get to have you as my husband and my best friend. I truly feel like the luckiest girl in the world to get to spend eternity with you. We do have our ups and downs but there's no one else I'd rather go through it with than you. This year has been filled with great memories and I can't wait to make more as time goes on. One favorite memory from this year is from our wedding during our first dance. When I started getting nervous, you really eased my mind. Just like you do every day, you made me feel so safe and protected in that moment like nothing or no one could ever hurt me. Jack, you're the most incredible man I'll ever know and there are no words that can express how grateful I am to God that he brought you in my life. Please don't ever forget how precious you are to me. I love you so much, babe. I always have and always will."**

Jack was in tears by the end of the letter as he put it down on the coffee table then took both her hands in his rubbing her fingers with his thumbs. **"Elizabeth, I don't even know what to say. Thank you so much. Your sweet words mean the world and never fail to make me smile. I'll always cherish you and be here to make you feel safe and protected. Please don't ever forget that. You're my sun, moon, and stars. I'm so grateful God brought you in my life. I love you so much, hon. Always have, always will."** He kissed each finger on her right hand before moving to her left hand letting his lips linger on her ring finger for a moment.

Elizabeth smiled at the display of affection from her husband. **"I love you too, sweetheart."**

They shared another passionate French kiss then spent an hour getting lost in each other's love before deciding to do their nightly routine and snuggle in bed to watch a few more Hallmark Christmas movies.

 **New Years Eve**

With seconds before the New Year, Jack, Elizabeth, and some of their family and friends started the ten-second countdown as they watched the ball drop.

" **10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!"**

As soon as the clock struck midnight, Jack and Elizabeth shared a sweet, loving kiss before Jack gazed in his wife's eyes and spoke up. **"Happy New Year, babe. I love you."**

Elizabeth smiled as she gazed back in his eyes. **"Happy New Year, hon. I love you, too."**

While Jack and Elizabeth shared a sweet New Years moment, the other three couples; Lee and Rosie, Carson and Faith, and William and Grace did as well.

Since it was getting late and the New Years celebration took place at Jack and Elizabeth's apartment, their family and friends stayed thirty more minutes before saying their goodbyes and heading back home one by one.

Charlotte and Tom were the first to leave heading to her new three bedroom, three-bath house in Beaufort. After they left, William, Grace, and Julie were the next to leave followed by Abigail, Frank, Jesse, Clara, Carson, and Faith. The last people to leave were Lee and Rosie after a few hugs and thank yous for a wonderful night.

Once everyone left, Jack and Elizabeth did their night routine then snuggled in bed and spent a few minutes on Instagram. Before they got off, Jack posted a picture of them kissing for New Years along with a sweet caption and a celebration and red heart emoji.

" **HAPPY NEW YEAR! From getting married & honeymooning in Charleston, to vacationing in Gatlinburg, to being honored with a promotion, & everything in between, this past year was amazing & filled with many memories. I can't wait to see what God has planned for this next year. I know it will be wonderful with my beautiful wife, my family, & my friends by my side." **

A few minutes after getting off Instagram, Elizabeth snuggled up against Jack's back and wrapped her left arm around his waist. As soon as she did that, he gently pulled her hand up to his lips kissing her ring finger then held her left hand close to his chest.

" **Goodnight and sweet dreams, beautiful. I love you."**

" **I love you, handsome. Goodnight and sweet dreams."**

When Elizabeth woke up at 9 am, she kissed Jack on the temple, quietly slipped out of bed, put her pajama shorts back on, then went to start breakfast for them.

When Jack woke up a half hour later, he missed the fact that Elizabeth wasn't in his arms but figured she must have gone to start breakfast when he smelled the wonderful scent coming from the kitchen. As soon as he got out of bed, he put his pajama shirt back on then went to join his wife in the kitchen.

Elizabeth was just putting two plates of cinnamon roll breakfast bake and two glasses of orange juice on the table when she saw Jack walk in. They both smiled as they walked up to each, shared a good morning kiss, then sat down to eat their breakfast.

Once they finished eating, Jack thanked Elizabeth for a wonderful breakfast before they cleaned the kitchen then went to cuddle on the sofa.

As they both leaned back on the sofa, Jack wrapped his left arm protectively around Elizabeth's shoulder and rested his right hand on her legs that were stretched over his lap while she rested her head on his shoulder and left hand on his chest.

They had already been talking for ten minutes when Elizabeth thought of the perfect topic of conversation. She gazed lovingly at her husband then spoke up. **"Jack, what are three of the most important choices you have made so far in your life?"**

As Jack rubbed her leg, he gazed back in her eyes and responded to her question. **"Marrying you, becoming a police officer, and establishing good relationships with your family. To me, those are also three of the best decisions I've ever made. What about you, love? What are three of the most important choices you have made so far in your life?"**

Elizabeth smiled after hearing what her husband said. **"Oh, Jack. You're so sweet. I feel the same way. Leaving Charles, marrying you, and becoming a teacher are three of the most important and best decisions I've made so far in my life. God truly has blessed me with the most wonderful life and I'm so lucky. I love you so much, my darling."**

" **I love you more, my dear, sweet, Elizabeth."**

After sharing a short but sweet kiss on the lips, Jack smiled as he spoke up again. **"Elizabeth, may I ask you something else?"**

Elizabeth looked up at Jack and smiled. **"Of course you can, hon. You can ask me anything."**

Jack continued smiling as he asked the question. **"What is something you're grateful your parents taught you?"**

" **There's a lot I'm grateful that they taught me but a few things that stick out to me are to show respect, be kind, communicate well, love others as Christ loves me, and respect myself. What about you, Jack? What is something you're grateful your parents taught you?"**

" **Those are wonderful lessons. I feel the same way as you, sweetheart. There's a lot I'm grateful for too but a few things that stick out to me are to be patient, not get angry or become violent, communicate well, and overall, be a gentleman."**

" **Thank you, love. I think so too. Everything you said are wonderful lesions too. I may be biased but your parents raised an amazing, kind man who I'm so blessed to call mine. I know your mother and your father, even though he's not here physically, are so very proud of you. I definitely am. You make me proud every day, Jack Thornton."**

" **Thank you, darlin'. That means more than you know. I don't know what I did to deserve you but I'm so blessed to have you as my wife, my one and only, and my best friend. I know your parents are so very proud of you, just like me. You make me proud every day, Elizabeth Thornton."** He smiled and moved his head from side to side in awe as he continued talking. **"I just can't express enough how much I love and adore you, baby."**

" **Jack, you're so cute. I love and adore you more than words can ever say. You have my whole heart for eternity."**

" **You're pretty cute yourself. You'll always have my whole heart for eternity. Nothing will change that."**

Once that thought was shared, Jack pulled her a little closer to him as they leaned their foreheads together, rubbed noses, then shared a sweet, passionate kiss on the lips.

After their little intimate moment, they decided to have a little fun by doing some scrapbooking together.

Once everything was placed out onto the table and knowing how Jack was, Elizabeth gave him one simple reminder. **"Just don't glue your hands together."**

Jack laughed as he watched her walk over to her side of the table and sit down.

For the next hour of scrapbooking, they talked, laughed, and reminisced about some memories they've shared over the years. As soon they finished, they cleaned everything up then decided to share a few dances together.

As the first song, _"Perfect"_ by Ed Sheeran started playing, Jack took her right hand with his left and wrapped his right arm around her waist firmly but gently pulling her close while she wrapped her left arm around his neck.

While they swayed to the beat of the music, they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes and touched noses, loving this intimate moment together.

When the second song, _"This I Promise You"_ by *NSYNC started playing, Elizabeth laid her head on Jack's chest as he gently held her close against his body and sang softly in her ear.

By the time the third song, _"When God Made You"_ by Newsong started playing, they remained in the same position swaying to the beat of the music as they softly sang to each other.

Just like Elizabeth's heart melted at Jack singing to her, his heart melted at her singing to him.

" **Oh, Elizabeth. I just can't get over how beautiful you are. You seriously have the voice of an angel. Hearing you sing to me makes my heart melt."**

" **Jack, you are too sweet. I can't get over how handsome you are and how amazing your voice is. Hearing you sing to me makes me weak in the knees. Please never stop, hon."**

" **Thank you, darlin'. I promise I won't stop. I love singing to my girl."**

" **And I love singing to my man."**

They continued dancing and singing to each other before deciding to work on a painting together.

While working on the painting together, they talked, laughed, and had a little fun getting a little paint on each other. After an hour of working on the painting, they cleaned up and relaxed.

As they turned to face each other, they shared loving gazes while Elizabeth spoke up. **"So, Jack?"**

" **Yes, honey?"**

" **Now that all the cleaning is done, is there anything fun you have in mind for us to do?"**

Jack gazed lovingly in her eyes and started stroking her hair. **"Yes, there is. In fact, I was thinking that a nice romantic bubble bath with my babe sounds wonderful right now."**

Elizabeth started stroking his hair. **"Oh, darling. That sounds amazing. I'd love to take a romantic bubble bath with you. Maybe I could make some snacks for us to eat while we're doing it."**

" **Sounds like a plan, my sweet, Lizzie. How about I go prepare our bath while you make the snacks then you can join me when you're ready."** He continued stroking her hair and gazing in her eyes.

" **I'll be ready, love. I can't wait."**

" **I can't wait either, darlin'."**

They shared a loving kiss on the lips before Jack went to prepare the bubble bath and Elizabeth started making the snacks.

On the snack menu were two selections of French cheese, Brie and Camembert, crackers, raspberries, chocolate covered strawberries, and sparkling cider.

While Elizabeth prepared the food, Jack dimmed the lights, set up some lavender tea candles around the room, added to lavender bubbling bath salt to the water, and turned on soft instrumental music from his Spotify playlist.

Jack had just gotten in the bathtub when Elizabeth walked in with the small plate of snacks. They immediately locked eyes and gazed at each other lovingly as Elizabeth spoke up. **"Wow, this is amazing. Thank you, Jack. I love it already."**

" **You're welcome. Anything for my sexy, beautiful wifey. Are you ready to join me? And that food looks delicious."**

" **Oh, hon. You're adorable and look pretty hot and handsome as always. Of course, I'm ready to join you."** She shortly paused. **"I brought some Brie and Camembert cheese along with crackers, raspberries, chocolate covered strawberries, and sparkling cider."**

" **Mhmm. That does sound wonderful."**

Elizabeth smiled and nodded as she set the small plate of food down, slowly took all of her clothes off knowing how it drove Jack crazy, then sat down facing him between his legs in the bathtub.

After only five minutes, they finished eating the small amount of cheese, crackers, and raspberries and had moved on to the chocolate covered strawberries. Since there was only one left, they immediately decided to share it.

After Jack took it from the plate, he fed Elizabeth the first half of the strawberry then ate the second half himself. Once he finished eating it, he gave Elizabeth a kiss on the lips then spoke up. **"Yum. That chocolate covered strawberry was so sweet, just like you."**

Elizabeth smiled at Jack's comment. **"Oh, Jack. You're so cute."**

" **You are too, sweetheart."** He paused as he took his glass of sparkling cider. **"I'd like to make a toast."**

Elizabeth took her glass then raised it slightly as Jack started talking.

" **Here's to my amazing, beautiful wife and best friend who is my rock, supports my every dream, and is always there for me through thick and thin. I'm such a lucky man. May we always be each other's one and only and be as happy as we are right now. I love you, baby."**

They clinked glasses, finished the last bit of sparkling cider, and then put the glasses down before Elizabeth responded. **"I'm such a lucky girl. You'll always be my one and only. I love you, darling."**

Jack kissed the tip of her nose and where her nose ring was before a passionate kiss on the lips then they decided to wash each other's hair and body.

They always enjoyed this part of a bath together and made sure to let each other know with their soft moans. After they finished, Elizabeth leaned back against Jack's chest between his legs as he wrapped his arms firmly but gently around her waist pulling her close and buried his nose in her wet hair for a moment lovingly smelling the sweet scent of her shampoo. **"Mhmm. You smell good, hon."**

" **Thank you, love. You smell pretty good too."** She shortly paused. **"I was also thinking, what are three physical shows of affection you really enjoy from me and wish I did more often?"**

Jack smiled as he responded to her question. **"Hmm. That's a tough one. I love all of them but if I had to pick three it would be the way you massage my shoulders, the way you kiss my cheeks and nose, and the way you gently rub my chest."** He momentarily paused as he kissed her neck. **"What about you, hon? What are three physical shows of affection you really enjoy from me and wish I did more often?"**

" **I love all your displays of affection too but if I had to pick three I enjoy and wish you did more often, it would be the way you wrap your arms protectively around my waist, the way you stroke my hair, and the way you kiss my temples."** She smiled as she held his hands resting on her stomach while rubbing her fingers with his thumbs. **"Jack Thornton, with everything you do, you always make me feel so loved and so cherished. Sometimes I don't feel like I say it enough, but I'm so lucky to have you as my husband and best friend. I can't imagine my life without you."**

" **Oh, babe. You are so precious to me. I'll always make you feel loved and cherished. I know you just said you don't feel like you say it enough but you show it by your actions. I'm so lucky to have you as my wife and best friend. I love you so much and can't imagine my life without you."**

" **I love you more, darling."**

Elizabeth turned to face Jack and wrapped her legs around his waist as they began lovingly kissing and touching each other all over while moaning.

" **Mhmm. You are so beautiful, Lizzie."**

" **And you're so handsome, Jack. Please keep going."**

With Jack's smile and nod, this went on for fifteen more minutes before they decided to get out of the bath, do their nightly routine, and then cuddle in the bed.

Once they got in the bed, they started cuddling as they turned on Netflix to watch a few episodes of _"Heartland"._ By the third episode, they were both so tired that they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

 **February 11**

" **Good morning, gorgeous. How'd you sleep?"**

Elizabeth smiled as she gazed lovingly in Jack's eyes and stroked his cheek. **"Good morning, handsome. I slept wonderfully. How about you?"**

" **I slept great too. I just love waking up with my girl in my arms. One of the best feelings in the world."** Jack stroked her cheek and gazed in her eyes.

" **Oh, Jack. I feel the same way. Waking up with my man in my arms is one of the best feelings in the world."** She shortly paused. **"I can't believe we're just a few days away from our first Valentine's Day and husband and wife. I'm sure it'll be wonderful as long as I'm with you."**

" **I can't believe it either. And oh, yes it will. I already have a few special surprises planned."** He started stroking her hair.

" **I can't wait, darling. I have a few special things planned for you too."**

" **Oooh. I can't wait to find out. I know I'll love whatever it is, darlin'."**

She started stroking his hair. **"Yes, you will."** She then got a bout of nausea and ran to the bathroom before vomiting.

As soon as Elizabeth ran to the bathroom, Jack quickly followed right behind to check on his girl and hold her hair back if he needed to, which he did.

" **Are you ok, babe?"** He kissed her shoulder letting his lips linger there for a moment.

" **I'm** **not sure. I just really don't feel good for some reason but thank you for asking you're so sweet."** She then got another bout of nausea then vomited again.

Jack held her hair back with one hand as he gently massaged her shoulder with the other hand. **"Oh honey, I'm so sorry you're sick. Is there anything I can do to help you feel better?"**

" **You're so sweet, love. Thank you. Maybe just help me get situated in bed then bring some saltine crackers and ginger ale?"**

" **Of course I can do that. Anything to take care of my girl."**

As soon as Jack helped her get situated in bed, he made sure she was comfortable before going to get her something to eat. **"There you go, darlin'. How's that feel? Are you comfortable?"**

Elizabeth's heart melted at how sweet Jack was being. **"Yes, I am. Thank you, Jack. You're the sweetest and always take such great care of me."**

He started stroking her hair again as he gazed in her eyes. **"And I always will. I will be right back with your saltines and ginger ale."** He gave her a kiss on the forehead before walking to the kitchen.

Before he got Elizabeth's food, he gave Bill a quick call at the station to let him know she was sick and that he wouldn't be able to work his shift that day so he could take care of her.

" **Hi, Chief Avery. How are you?"**

As soon as Bill answered the phone, he recognized who it was. **"Hi, Jack. I'm pretty good. How are you?"**

" **I'm pretty good other than being worried about Elizabeth. She's come down with something and I don't think I'll be able to make it for my shift today. I feel like I need to stay home and take care of her. I'm so sorry and hope you'll understand. I just don't want to leave her in case she needs me."**

" **Jack, of course, I understand. Just focus on that sweet wife of yours. Your duties as Sergeant will be waiting for you whenever you come back."**

" **Thank you, Chief Avery. That means a lot. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can. I'll even work a double to make up for today if you need me to."**

" **You're welcome, Jack. I know you will. And that sounds like a plan. Just let me know when."**

" **I definitely will. Have a great day."**

" **You too, Jack. Tell Elizabeth I said hello and that I hope she feels better soon."**

" **I will. Thanks again."**

With that, they hung up as Bill got back to work at the station and Jack brought Elizabeth a plate of saltines crackers and a glass of ginger ale.

A little while later, Elizabeth finished eating, which made her feel a little better.

As Jack gently wrapped Elizabeth up in his arms, he started stroking her hair again. **"Are you feeling any better, honey?"**

" **Yes, I am a little but still not 100%. Thank you for checking on me."**

" **I'm sorry you're still not 100% but glad you're feeling a little better. How about we just cuddle in bed for most of the day and watch Hallmark?"**

" **That sounds wonderful, Jack. I'd love to just cuddle in bed and watch Hallmark with you."**

Since it was close to a special holiday, Hallmark was playing a few of their Valentines movies. The first was _"My Secret Valentine"_. The second was _"Very, Very Valentine"._

During both movies, they shared occasional loving glances while Jack held her left hand with one of his and gently rubbed her belly with his other hand to try and help her nausea.

Even though Elizabeth loved how sweet Jack was being, she realized by the time the third movie started that she had to take a quick bathroom break. As she was walking back from the bathroom to join Jack in bed, she started getting dizzy then had a fainting spell.

Jack immediately jumped out of bed and ran to her side, kneeling down to check on his girl. **"Elizabeth! Elizabeth! Can you hear me? Please say something. I need to know you're ok."** He stroked her hair, kissed her cheeks, and then gave her a long kiss on the lips.

After a minute and a half, she woke up from the fainting spell to see Jack gazing lovingly in her eyes and stroking her hair. **"Oh, Elizabeth. Thank goodness you're awake. I'm so worried about you."**

" **Jack, what happened? Why am I laying on the ground?"**

" **You had a fainting spell. Here, babe. Let me help you up and back into bed."** He helped her stand up slowly then get situated in bed again which she thanked him for. **"I know I just said this, but I'm really worried about you, hon. First the nausea then the fainting spell. Maybe we should go to the doctor to see if it's anything serious."**

" **Thank you for offering, Jack. You're so sweet. It's probably just a little bug but if it continues, I promise I'll let you know."**

" **Good. Please do. You know how precious you are to me. I just want to do all I can to take care of and protect my girl."** He started stroking her hair again then kissed her on the temple.

" **Thank you, baby. You're so precious to me. I really appreciate how protective you are of me, and how you always take care of me more than you know. It means the world. You are such a good man, Jack Thornton."**

" **Thank you, darlin'. That means so much. I'll always protect and take care of you."**

" **I know you will."**

They shared another long but sweet, passionate kiss on the lips before snuggling in bed again and watching the next Hallmark movie that had started a half hour earlier while eating a cup of yogurt. That movie was _"The Story of Us"_.

The next movie to be shown was _"Cooking With Love"._ By the time that movie was over, it was around 4:00 and Jack thought he should go to the grocery even though he was hesitant to leave Elizabeth alone.

" **Elizabeth, I was gonna make a quick run to the grocery store. Will you be alright till I get back? I'm just worried about you and don't want anything to happen. I'll only be gone two hours max."**

Elizabeth looked lovingly in her husband's eyes. **"Jack, that is completely fine. I really appreciate your concern but I promise I'll be fine and will call you if I need anything. I'll just relax on the sofa till you get back."**

" **Ok, Lizzie. Please do."** He gave her a sweet kiss before grabbing his keys and new wallet Elizabeth gave him and heading out the door.

A few minutes after Jack left, Elizabeth picked up her phone to give her best friend, Rosie a call.

 **"Hey, Rosie. I have a favor to ask you. I think I'm pregnant and Jack's at the store getting some groceries and won't be home for a while. I was wondering if you're able to stop at Walgreens and pick up a pregnancy test then come over and stay with me until he gets back. I love Jack and he's always there for me but this is something I want my best friend to be here for too. So are you able to come over?"**

Rosie was excited and agreed to do what Elizabeth had asked her to do. She told her she'd be at the apartment in twenty minutes.

As they said their goodbyes to each other, Rosie left her place while Elizabeth nervously waited for her to arrive in just a little bit.

Just like she promised, Rosie arrived at Elizabeth's apartment twenty minutes later with the pregnancy test from Walgreen's and to spend time with her bestie.

Elizabeth let Rosie in and saw she had the test in her hand. They went to the bathroom and read over the directions before Elizabeth was given the privacy she needed. After a few minutes, Elizabeth came out of the bathroom and waited the three minutes for the results.

Rosie held her hands and both were praying it would be positive. Finally, the timer went off and Elizabeth got up from the bed and looked back at Rosie who smiled. **"I'll be right here waiting for you."**

Elizabeth walked into the bathroom to check and started crying happily. She walked out and had the test in her hand. **"I'm pregnant!"**

Rosie jumped up from the bed and gave Elizabeth a huge hug. **"Congratulations,** **Elizabeth! I'm so happy for you!"**

Elizabeth wiped her tears away and couldn't stop smiling. **"Thanks, Rosie. I can't wait to tell Jack. Should we just tell him or do something cute?"**

Rosie thought about it for a moment then spoke up. **"We could do a cupcake and stick a little plastic baby like they do at Mardi Gras inside of it. When Jack takes the first bite, he'll bite into the baby. Just don't say anything once he does and let him figure it out. So what do you think?"**

Elizabeth loved the idea and the two of them headed to the kitchen to bake the cupcakes wanting to get them done before Jack got home.

Jack walked in the house after running to the store for groceries. Elizabeth heard him and went to greet him. **"Hey, babe. Get everything?"** They shared a quick but sweet kiss.

Jack then responded. **"Hi, beautiful. I did get everything on the list. I also got jello, more crackers, mashed potatoes, more ginger ale, and Chamomile tea. I thought it might help you feel better and help your nausea. Oh hey, Rosie."** He caught Rosie standing back smiling as Elizabeth looked over her shoulder smiling back at her.

Jack smiled. **"Elizabeth? Rosie? What's going on?"**

Elizabeth gently grabbed his arm. **"Jack, I have something for you. Come sit at the table with me."**

The two of them walked over to the table where there was a cupcake with a little baby figure in it.

He sat down, took one bite, and noticed the baby figure. **"It's not Mardi Gras so I don't understand why there is this little plastic baby in the cupcake. Am I missing something, Elizabeth?"  
**  
Elizabeth stayed silent smiling while watching baffled Jack try to put the pieces together. Rosie stayed standing back feeling excited about the news. The women waited for Jack to figure it out which he did a minute later.

He teared up and looked at Elizabeth knowing what she was telling him. **"You're pregnant?"**

Elizabeth teared up and nodded. **"Yes, Jack. We're gonna be parents."**

Jack stood up and picked her up spinning her around as they hugged then kissed. **"Oh, Lizzie! This just made my day! I'm gonna be a dad!"**

Elizabeth was happy and excited just like her husband. **"You are, babe. I love you!"  
**  
 **"I love you too, beautiful!"** He then leaned in and whispered quietly in her ear so Rosie wouldn't hear. **"Can't wait to show you how much I love you later."** He showed his famous dimples, wrapped his arms around her waist, rubbed her hip, and then kissed her.

Rosie walked over to them. **"Congratulations,** **Jack and Elizabeth! I'm so happy for the two of you."** She hugged both of them.

Jack spoke up first. **"Thanks, Rosie. And thank you for being here with her while I was at the store"** **  
**  
Rosie smiled. **"You're more than welcome, Jack. We enjoyed our time as always. Well, I'm going to head home. Again, congratulations.** **I'll see you later."** She hugged the two of them again before leaving.

Jack and Elizabeth said in unison as she left. **"Thanks, Rosie! Bye."**

The next few minutes after Rosie left were spent putting the groceries away together.

Jack turned to face Elizabeth and gaze in her eyes before gently picking her up, resting his hands on her butt, and spinning her around again while she rested her legs on his hips, one hand on his back, and the other in his hair while they both rubbed noses.

" **Oh, Elizabeth. I just can't stop smiling. I'm so happy right now and can't believe I'm gonna be a father. This is one of the best days of my life I won't ever forget."** He started crying while stroking her hair and gazing lovingly in her eyes.

Elizabeth started crying while gazing back in his eyes and stroking his hair. **"I'm so happy too. I can't believe I'm gonna be a mother. This is a day I'll always remember."**

They shared a long, passionate French kiss gliding their tongues along the inside of each other's mouth before Jack gently put her back on her feet. **"Oh, darlin'. Let me look at you."** He lovingly looked his wife up and down then gazed in her eyes while resting his one hand on her hip and stroking her long hair with the other. **"Simply gorgeous. You are glowing, honey. You're the most beautiful woman and mother to be in the world. No one can light a candle to you, my amazing wifey."**

Elizabeth smiled, stroked his hair, and gazed in his eyes. **"Jack, you are too sweet. Thank you. You're the most handsome man and father to be in the world. No one can light a candle to you, my amazing hubby."**

" **Thank you for your sweet words, Elizabeth."** He shortly paused as he started caressing her sides under her pajama shirt and gazing in her eyes. **"I was just thinking, I really want to spend the next two hours making out with my girl and showing how much I love her."**

Elizabeth started rubbing his sides under his shirt and gazing lovingly in his eyes. **"Mhmm, making out with my man sounds amazing right now. Please kiss me, sweetheart. I want to feel your loving kisses and touches."**

" **I want the same thing, darlin'."**

They walked to their bedroom as Elizabeth raised her arms and Jack started passionately kissing her, only letting his lips leave hers to gently pull her shirt over her head.

Once all of their clothes were stripped off and they were completely naked, Jack gently laid her on the bed and started stroking her hair and gently rubbing her chest while gazing at her lovingly.

Elizabeth's heart melted every time her husband looked at her the way he was and how affectionate he was being. She made sure to let him know how much she was enjoying it with her soft moans.

Jack loved that he could still elicit those soft moans from her so he couldn't resist speaking up. **"Oh, Lizzie. I love that I can still make you do that."**

Elizabeth smiled as she gazed back in his eyes and gently caressed his hips. **"And I love how gentle and affectionate you always are. You give me butterflies every time."**

Jack continued gazing lovingly in her eyes. **"And you give me butterflies when you touch me like that. You are SO SEXY, honey."** He gently caressed her hips as his tongue slipped inside her mouth and devoured her lips with his.

" **You're SO HOT, darling."** She shortly paused to kiss him again gliding her tongue along the sweet spot inside his mouth. **"Oooh, yes. You taste so good. Please don't stop. I love you so much, baby."**

" **I love you so much, sweetheart. I promise I won't stop. I need to kiss and touch you and show how special you are to me."**

Jack then started placing loving kisses all over her belly before he and Elizabeth get wrapped up in more, steamy, passionate love for the next two hours showing how much they mean to each other.

After those two hours, they put their undergarments and pajamas back on then sat on the bed gazing in each other's eyes as Jack came up with an idea. **"Elizabeth, would it be alright if I pray over you, sweetie? I feel like it's important as we start this new chapter in our lives."**

" **Oh, Jack. Of course, it's alright. I would love that. Thank you. You're so sweet."**

Jack took her left hand with his right, placed his left hand gently on top of her right that was resting on her belly, and leaned his forehead against hers as they bowed their heads to pray.

" **Dear Lord,**

 **As we start this new chapter in our lives, I pray you'll place your loving hand on my beautiful, wife. Help keep her safe, and to have a healthy pregnancy and delivery when the time comes with no complications. Let her know how special and loved she is and how amazing of a mother she'll be. Help me to continue being the husband I need to be for Elizabeth. To love and support her through thick and thin. In the good and bad days, I pray she'll also keep her eyes and heart focused on You. I pray you'll also keep our little one safe and healthy especially as they make their entrance into this world. Let them know how special and loved they are. As they grow up, I pray they'll keep their eyes and heart focused on you in everything. I pray you'll help me to be the father I need to be to our son or daughter. To love and support them through the good and bad. Lord, You are just amazing. We love You so much and are so thankful for your many blessings. In Your name, we pray, Amen."**

Elizabeth became teary after Jack's sweet prayer. " **Thank you so for your sweet prayer, darling. It means the world. I'm so lucky to have you and our little one will be so lucky to have you too. You're an amazing man and husband and I know you'll be an amazing father. I love you so much."**

" **Thank you for your kind words, babe. That means so much to me. I love you so much and so lucky to have you."** He gently squeezed her left hand before rubbing her ring finger with his thumb while kissing her belly.

A few minutes later, Jack went to make them dinner before they both cuddled on the sofa for a few more hours and watched a few episodes of _"Heartland"_.

Once they started getting sleepy, they turned off the TV, did their night routine, then climbed into bed gently pulling each other close before giving goodnight kisses and falling asleep excited about the new chapter they were just starting in their lives.


	22. New Years Blessing Pt 2

Trust, Love, Happiness

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else in this story. All credits go to the Hallmark Channel, Janette Oke, Brian Bird, Michael Landon Jr., the actors, and the writers of this amazing show. No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter 22

 **Valentine's Day**

As the sun rose on a new day in Beaufort, South Carolina, there was a slight chill in the air but not a cloud in the sky. Three days had passed since Jack and Elizabeth had found out they were expecting their first child. While the pregnancy test Elizabeth took said she was pregnant, they made an appointment to see Carson later that day to confirm it.

Since Jack had to work from 8 am to 1 pm, he decided to wake up early at 5:45 to make Elizabeth a special Valentine's Day breakfast of Red Velvet pancakes and bacon with orange juice then spend a little time with her. As he went to start breakfast, he left a trail of white rose petals leading from their bedroom to the kitchen.

When Elizabeth woke up, it was around 6:30. As soon as she got out of the bed and did her morning routine, she went to join her husband for breakfast.

As Elizabeth walked in, they both locked eyes and smiled lovingly at each other before Jack spoke up. **"Good morning, Mrs. Thornton."**

Elizabeth kept her loving gaze. **"Good morning, Mr. Thornton."** She shortly paused as she approached Jack. **"You're going to spoil me."**

Jack kept his loving gaze as he ran his hands down her arms. **"I'm gonna try."**

As they shared a sweet, tender kiss on the lips, Jack firmly but gently held on to Elizabeth's arms while she moaned at his affections.

After the kiss, Jack started gazing lovingly in her eyes again while gently placing his hands on her belly. **"How's our little one this morning?"**

Elizabeth smiled at how sweet Jack was being. **"Well, as far as I know, the baby's fine. Not a lot happens at 8 weeks. One of the ways I know the baby's doing well though is by the morning sickness I've been having. Plus, we'll be seeing Carson this afternoon so that'll help give us a better idea too. In the next few weeks, as the baby keeps growing, I'll definitely be able to give you more detailed answers."**

" **I think it will too. I'm sorry about the morning sickness but so glad our little one is doing well. I can't wait for this new adventure with you, darlin'."**

" **I can't wait either, hon. I know it'll be amazing with you by my side."**

Jack smiled and nodded then kissed her cheek before they both sat down to eat.

Once they finished, Elizabeth let him know how much she enjoyed it before they both decided to get on Instagram for a few minutes and post something for the special occasion. Jack's post included a picture of him and Elizabeth laying down, holding hands, and kissing and a sweet caption with four red heart emojis.

The picture Elizabeth chose to post was of her and Jack at the beach with his arms wrapped around her waist and his face slightly buried between her neck and shoulder. Along with the photo was a heartfelt caption, and a heart eyes, kissy face, and pink heart emoji.

As soon as they posted the pics and got off Instagram, Jack said he had a surprise for her, which was a box of Godiva chocolates, a bouquet of red roses with baby's breath, and a brown teddy bear.

Elizabeth became teary after Jack gave her the surprise. **"Jack, you're seriously the sweetest man and husband a girl could ask for. Thank you so much. The chocolates look delicious, the flowers are beautiful, and the teddy bear is so cute. It reminds me of you because of how protective you are of me. I know I say this a lot but thank you for everything you do for me. I don't know how I got so lucky to have you as my husband."**

" **You're welcome. You're my girl & I'm always gonna be here for you. That'll never change." **He shortly paused. **"Happy Valentine's day. I love and adore you so much, babe. I always have and always will."**

" **Happy Valentines Day, sweetheart. I love and adore you so much. You have my heart for eternity."**

They then shared a sweet Eskimo kiss before Jack had to get ready for work.

By the time Jack finished getting ready, it was 7:30 and time to head out for his shift. After spending the first part of the morning together, neither one of them were ready to part but knew it was necessary in order for Jack to be able to provide for his family.

" **Have a great shift, darling and please stay safe. I'll miss you but will be right here when you get back."**

Jack smiled as he rubbed her arms. **"Thank you. I promise I'll do my best. I'll miss you and our little one too but can't wait till we're back together."** He gently placed his hands on her belly. **"I'll keep in touch as much as I can throughout the day and if you need anything, please let me know. I love you both so much."** He gave Elizabeth a sweet, tender kiss on the lips before kneeling down to place a loving kiss on her belly.

Elizabeth smiled and nodded as she rubbed his sides. **"I can't wait either. I promise I'll let you know. I love you too, baby."**

They shared another sweet kiss on the lips before Jack headed out for his shift.

Once Jack left, Elizabeth made herself a cup of chamomile tea then sat down on the sofa to write in her journal.

 **"Three days ago, I woke up not feeling well. I had two bouts of nausea and one fainting spell. I was glad to have Jack home with me when it happened and he took amazing care of me as always. Later that afternoon after resting all day, Jack ran to the grocery store and was gone for two hours. A few minutes after he left, I called Rosie telling her I thought I was pregnant and asked her if she could stop to pick up a pregnancy test at Walgreens which she did and stayed with me until Jack got home. I took the test with Rosie being the only one home and with me and the result was positive. I couldn't wait to tell Jack when he got home. Right after the test, Rosie and I put together a cute pregnancy reveal for him and it took him a couple of minutes to figure it out. Once he did, we both teared up and we're over the moon about it. This afternoon, Jack and I have an appointment with Carson to confirm the pregnancy and from what I read, we're hoping to hear our baby's heartbeat since I estimate myself to be 8 weeks or so. I'm very excited and nervous about this new chapter in our lives but I know our baby and I are in amazing hands and Jack and I are trusting God regardless of what happens throughout my pregnancy. While we have amazing friends and family who would do anything for us, Jack is the main one who I want by my side in this journey just like anything else thrown our way. Jack is a wonderful husband and I can't wait for him to be the amazing father I know our little one and other future kids will know as they grow. I thank God every day for Jack and the life we have together especially as we enter this new chapter of becoming parents. Every moment I have on this earth, through the good and bad is a blessing."**

After she finished writing in her journal, she placed it on the coffee table then spent the next two hours on her computer shopping for baby nursery decor.

After those two hours, she heard her phone ding. When she picked it up, her face lit up seeing it was Jack who had texted her.

" **Hey, darlin'. I'm about to head out on patrol but wanted to check in before I go. I miss you and have been thinking about you and our little one all morning."**

" **Hey, honey. It's been a good day but I definitely miss you and have been thinking about you. To pass the time, I've actually been shopping for nursery decor. I can't wait to show you some things I found."**

Jack smiled as he saw a response from his girl before sending another reply back. **"That sounds like fun. I can't wait to see. I also have something I want to show you. Hope it makes you smile."**

Right after the text, Jack sent a selfie to Elizabeth sitting in his police car.

Elizabeth smiled as she saw the text and picture Jack sent. Before replying, she sat there staring lovingly at the picture of her husband. **"Oh, Jack. You always brighten my day. Every day, you look more and more handsome and sexy with that beard you're growing there. I love that you're growing it for me. It makes me fall in love with you more and more every moment of every day that you have it. I love every inch of you, my sweet man. Here's a little something for you too. Hope it makes you smile."** She sent the text along with a selfie to Jack.

As soon as Jack saw the text and picture Elizabeth sent, his heart melted. He sat there staring lovingly at the picture for a moment before responding. **"You always brighten my day, sweetheart. And WOW! You are one hot mama. So ready to have you in my arms again. Thank you for your sweet words too. It makes my heart melt to know you feel that way. I love every inch of you, my gorgeous girl."**

Elizabeth smiled and chuckled at how sweet Jack was in his recent text before responding. **"You're so cute, Jack. Thank you. I'm so ready to be in your arms again."**

" **You will be in about two hours. I can't wait. I really wish I could talk longer but I probably should start my patrol."**

" **I can't wait either. And I completely understand. Please just stay safe. You're such a hardworking man and I appreciate you so much."**

" **I promise I'll do my best, darlin'. I'll call you when I'm leaving the station. See you soon."**

" **Yes, see you soon. I love you, sweetheart."**

" **I love you, baby."**

With that, Jack started his patrol and Elizabeth started researching pregnancy and labor, which she did until Jack got home two hours later.

About two and a half hours later, they were at their doctor's appointment with Carson.

When Carson walked in, he smiled then spoke up. **"Hi, Jack and Elizabeth. How are you? What's going on?"**

The couple squeezed hands then Jack answered Carson's first question. **"We're great."**

He stopped there then let Elizabeth take over. **"Carson, I took a pregnancy test on Friday and it turned out positive. I'm guessing to be about 8 weeks along."**

Jack looked at his wife and smiled then looked at Carson. **"Ok, we'll do an ultrasound and see what we have here."**

Faith then came in and saw Elizabeth laying down on the bed, lifting her shirt and went to Carson's side to assist with the ultrasound.

As soon as Carson turned on the monitor's sound, a strong heartbeat could be heard. Jack and Elizabeth both had tears and looked at each other occasionally smiling. Elizabeth looked up at Jack who was mesmerized by the screen showing their baby. **"Elizabeth, you're 8 weeks just like you said and I'm estimating your due date to be October 11th. Everything looks great for you and your baby. I'll see you back here again soon. Congratulations to the two of you."**

After Carson printed out the sonogram pictures and gave them to the couple, he and Faith left the room so Elizabeth could have some privacy to clean up a little bit and have a couple of minutes with Jack.

 **"Elizabeth, I didn't doubt your pregnancy test but Carson confirming it makes it more real for me. I'm over the moon about it. What about you?"**

If she were, to be honest with herself, she was scared and nervous. However, she was more excited than anything else. **"Jack, I'm scared and nervous but excited more than anything else. I can't wait for us to hold him or her in October. Thank you for being a part of this beautiful child we've created together. I love you."**

Jack smiled, **"Everything will be ok. I'll be here every step of the way and just like anything else thrown our way, we'll get through it as long as we do it together. I can't wait to hold our baby either. I love you too."**

The couple kissed and left Carson's office and headed home to get ready for their dinner reservations at Panini's on the Waterfront.

While Jack and Elizabeth we're enjoying a nice dinner at Panini's, Lee was making dinner for Rosie at his apartment. On the menu was Scampi-style steak and scallops with roasted asparagus and a glass of red wine. For dessert, Lee made Frozen Strawberry cream pie.

While eating dessert, they continued talking, laughing, and enjoying each other's company as usual.

At one point, Rosie looked lovingly at Lee as she came up with the perfect question to ask him. **"Lee, may I ask you a question?"**

Lee smiled as he looked lovingly in her eyes. **"Of course. You can ask me anything, sweetheart."**

" **Where do you see yourself in five years?"**

Lee took her and continued looking into her eyes. **"In five years, I'd love to be engaged if not married. If married, I'd love to be starting a family while still working as a police officer at the BPD with Jack. What about you?"**

Rosie smiled as she immediately came up with an answer. **"Oh, Lee. I feel the same way. In five years, I'd love to be engaged if not married or starting a family if married. I'd also love to still be working as a drama teacher at Beaufort Academy."**

" **I think that is wonderful. Rosie, I just fall more in love with you every single day. I'm so lucky to have you and I pray that it's God's will for us to spend our lives together. Happy Valentine's Day. I love you."**

" **I love you too, honeybunny. Happy Valentine's Day."**

They shared a sweet, loving kiss on the lips before deciding to spend a few minutes on Instagram and post something for the special holiday.

A few minutes after getting off Instagram they headed out to go see a movie at the Highway 21 Drive-in theatre.

Once the movie was over, Lee drove Rosie home before they said their goodnights and I love you's and headed their separate ways after a fun day together.

 **March 12**

It was a beautiful spring day in Beaufort, South Carolina. Elizabeth was now three weeks pregnant with hers and Jack's little bundle of joy. They both were growing each day and as healthy as can be.

After Jack and Elizabeth woke up and ate a healthy breakfast, they decided to get ready and head to the gym for a little while for a short but safe workout.

At one point, Jack looked lovingly at his wife as he thought of something he wanted to share with her. **"I was just thinking, I'm so happy to see you working out to keep yourself and our little one healthy, my dear. You never cease to amaze me, Elizabeth."**

Elizabeth smiled back lovingly at her husband before responding. **"I'm so happy to be able to have a safe and healthy place for our baby to grow, my darling."** She shortly paused. **"Thank you for your sweet words. You never cease to amaze me, Jack."**

After their little verbal exchange, they continued working out for fifteen more minutes before heading out to meet Charlotte for lunch at Yost's Cafe.

 **"Hey, ma. How are you?"** Jack gave his mother a hug.

 **"I'm doing well, son. How are the two of you?"**

Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other then back at Charlotte and Elizabeth spoke up. **"Jack and I have something to tell you but let's order lunch first."** The three adults sat down and ordered their food then gave each other their full attention.

 **"Jack, should I tell her or do you want to?"** Elizabeth smiled at her husband then he spoke.

 **"I can tell her if you want."**

Charlotte wanted to know what was going on but waited for whatever they were going to share.

Elizabeth nodded then Jack took her hand and shared the news. **"Ma, Elizabeth is three months pregnant. You're one of the few people who know right now. Next month, we'll be finding out if the baby's a boy or girl then do a gender reveal party a few days later."**

Charlotte was ecstatic. **"Congratulations** **, you two! I'm so happy for you! The baby giving you any trouble, Lizzie?"** The three of them laughed.

 **"At first, the morning sickness was nonstop. Now it has lightened. I'm tired more than anything but overall I'm feeling ok. The baby's due in October so have awhile to go but we're excited. Thank you for asking."**

Charlotte responded then the three adults continued their conversations and enjoyed each other.

A little while later, Jack and Elizabeth were back at home at their apartment. They had taken showers and were now snuggling in bed. While Jack was leaning against the headboard with his right hand resting on Elizabeth's belly, she was leaning back against his chest with her head resting on his shoulder and both hands resting on her belly.

They had already been talking for an hour when Jack thought of something to ask his wife. **"Elizabeth, what would you like our little one to be? A boy or a girl?"**

Elizabeth smiled as she immediately came up with an answer. **"I'll be happy either way but I'd love if it was a boy that has your handsomeness, dimples, the same honor, and love as you."** She shortly paused. **"What about you, hon? What do you hope our little one to be?"**

" **Oh, Lizzie. You're so sweet. I feel the same. I'll be happy either way but I'd love if it was a girl that has the same inner and outer beauty as you."** He momentarily paused. **"No matter what though, our little bundle of joy will be a blessing."**

" **Awe, Jack. You're the sweetest. I couldn't agree more. No matter what the gender is, it'll be a blessing. I'm just so happy and excited to be on this new adventure with you."**

" **I'm so happy and excited too. There's nowhere else I'd rather be. No matter what comes our way in this new chapter, I'm gonna be right by your side every second."** He gave her a sweet, tender kiss on the forehead.

" **Sweetheart, do you even know how amazing you are? I'm so lucky to have you."**

" **And I'm so lucky to have you. I love you so much, babe."**

" **I love you more, darling."**

They shared a passionate kiss on the lips before Jack spoke up again while gently rubbing her belly. **"How's our little one today?"**

Elizabeth smiled as she responded to Jack's question. **"I think they're doing good. From what I've read, our baby is now the size of a passion fruit and will have all their vital organs and body parts in place by the end of this week. I've also read that they've fully formed eyelids by now. We should be finding out the gender within the next few weeks."**

Jack continued smiling and rubbing her belly. **"Wow, that's so awesome all of that will happen this week. I'm so happy to hear our little one is doing well. I can't wait to hear more as our baby keeps growing."**

They then switched positions as Jack gently lay her down on the pillow, leaned over, placed his left hand on her belly, and started talking to it. **"Hi, peanut. It's your daddy speaking."** He started gently rubbing Elizabeth's belly while still talking softy to it. **"I know you can't hear me yet but your mommy and I have prayed for you for a long time. You are one of our greatest blessings and we love you so much already. Just try not to give your mommy such a hard time. I don't like when she gets sick. We can't wait to meet you little one."** He placed a few tender, loving kisses on Elizabeth's belly.

Elizabeth loved how affectionate Jack was being and couldn't wipe the huge smile off her face. In her eyes, there was nothing this man couldn't do to make her smile. She loved him with everything she had and was so grateful to have him. **"Oh, Jack. It makes my heart melt how loving and caring you already are about this little blessing of ours. You know, I've heard you can even read or play music for them too."** She placed her right hand on top of his left that was resting on her belly.

" **Elizabeth, you and our little peanut are so precious to me. I'll never stop thanking God for bringing you both into my life."** He shortly paused. **"That's awesome. I'll definitely have to do that sometime."**

" **Yes, please do. I would love it."**

" **You got it, honey. I'll do it anytime you want me to."** He momentarily paused as he started looking lovingly at her growing belly and gently rubbing it. " **You know, I just can't get over that belly button piercing. You always look amazing but seeing you with that on top of that cute growing belly makes me weak in the knees. You're so adorable, angel."**

Elizabeth smiled and chuckled at what Jack just said. **"Jack, you're so cute. Thank you for your sweet words. I love you, baby."**

" **I love you more, darlin'."**

Once they shared a long, passionate kiss, they lied down on their side to take a nap as Jack wrapped his arm around her waist and she gently pulled his left hand close to her chest.

A little while later, Rosie and Abigail had come over to spend some time with Elizabeth while Jack was working his twelve-hour shift.

Once they finished dinner, the three of them went to sit on the sofa and talk more with Abigail speaking up first. **"So, Elizabeth. How's everything going with Jack? You still enjoying married life?"**

As Elizabeth spoke up, she had the biggest smile on her face. **"Oh yes I am, Abigail. It's so much better than I could've ever imagined. Jack is just so amazing. He always supports and takes care of me and is there through thick and thin. He's such a wonderful man and husband. I can't put into words how much I love him and how lucky I am to have him."** She shortly paused. **"I can't believe we're already coming up on one year next month."**

Abigail smiled after hearing what her friend said. **"I'm so happy to hear that, Elizabeth. He is definitely a wonderful man. You're so lucky to have found each other."** She momentarily paused. **"And wow, that's awesome. I can't believe it either. Time sure does fly. You truly make such a sweet couple. And so do you and Lee, Rosemary."**

Elizabeth smiled as she responded. **"Thank you, Abigail. That means a lot. We love you."**

Rosie also smiled as she echoed what Elizabeth said. **"Yes. Thank you, Abigail. And things are going well for us too. Lee is such an amazing man and I'm so lucky to have him. We love each other very much and you too."** She shortly paused. **"How are things going with you, Abigail? I've seen the way you and Frank look at each other. It's so sweet."**

Abigail smiled as she responded to what Rosie had to say. **"I'm so happy to hear things are going well for you and Lee too. I love all four of you so much too."** She looked at Rosie then Elizabeth before continuing. **"Things are going well for me too. Thank you for asking. Frank is a wonderful man. We do care a great deal about each other but we're just taking our time with things. We have talked about making our relationship official but we just want to make sure we're ready before we do. And I also just want to do what's best for Cody and Becky too."**

Elizabeth and Rosie both smiled and started talking in unison. **"Awe."**

Elizabeth then continued. **"Rosie and I are both so happy for you, Abigail. We agree that Frank is a wonderful man. Whatever you decide, we'll support you both. And we have a pretty good feeling Cody and Becky feel the same way. They love you and want you to be happy."**

" **Thank you, ladies. That means a lot. I love them too."** She shortly paused. **"So what movie do we want to watch? I'm good with anything y'all pick?"**

Rosie spoke up as she immediately came up with one. **"What about** _ **'17 Again'**_ **with Zac Efron and Matthew Perry? After that, we could have a** _ **'Gilmore Girls'**_ **marathon."**

Elizabeth smiled, as she loved the idea. **"That sounds great! Let's do it."**

The night went by fast and nearing 11:00. They were in the middle of their third episode of "Gilmore Girls" when Elizabeth suddenly got a bout of nausea and ran to the bathroom with Rosie following closely behind.

Once Rosie checked on Elizabeth, they went to join Abigail.

Like Rosie, Abigail hated to see her friend sick and asked how she was feeling. **"Elizabeth, are you alright?"**

As Elizabeth sat down on the sofa, she responded. **"I'm not feeling great but I'll be alright in about six months. Thank you for asking."**

Abigail gave Elizabeth a gentle rub on the back for a second. **"You're welcome."** She paused as she realized what Elizabeth meant. **"Wait, six months? Elizabeth, are you pregnant?"**

" **I am by three months."**

Abigail shed happy tears and gave her friend a big hug. **"Oh, Elizabeth. Congratulations! I'm so happy for you and Jack! I know you'll make amazing parents."**

Rosie smiled, **"I know I've already told you but I'm so happy for you too. Your baby is blessed to have you and Jack as its parents."**

" **Thank you so much. That means a lot to Jack and me."**

The three of them shared a hug before Abigail spoke up again. **"No problem. You already knew, Rosie?"**

" **I did. I came over the day Elizabeth took the pregnancy test. Hope there aren't any hard feelings."**

" **Of course not. I understand."**

" **Thanks for understanding, Abigail. Along with the two of you; Lee, our families, Carson, Faith, and Bill are the only ones that know. Please just don't say anything until Jack and I announce it at our gender reveal party next month."**

" **My lips are sealed. I promise I won't say a word."**

After fifteen more minutes, Abigail was getting sleepy and decided to head home for the night. Once she said her goodbyes, she gave Elizabeth and Rosie a hug then headed out the door.

After Abigail left, Elizabeth called Jack to let him know she got sick. Jack was working on reports when he saw his wife calling him.

Concerned, he picked up immediately. **"Hey, Elizabeth. You ok?"**

Elizabeth was emotional and missing her husband. **"Hey, Jack. I just wanted to let you know I had another bout of nausea and vomiting. Rosie and Abigail were here with me when it happened so they took care of me. It's not the same as when you're here taking care of me, though."**

Jack's heart broke hearing her emotional and yearning for him. **"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I wish I were there with you when it happened. Things are quiet right now so I'm working on reports. If the calls don't pick up, I'll see if I can get off early. Until then, I'm stuck. Will you be ok?"**

Elizabeth started praying hard that Jack could get off early. **"Hopefully, you can get off early. Just let me know either way. Rosie offered to spend the night and I said it would help to have her here so I'll be ok. I love you and please stay safe."**

Jack was yearning for his wife even more now. **"It helps me to know you won't be alone. I'll let you know what's going on when I have an idea. I love you and I'll do my best. Call me if you need anything."**

The two said **"I love you"** once again then hung up.

Around 6:30 am, Jack got home and saw that Rosie was awake but Elizabeth asleep. Rosie was drinking coffee waiting for Jack and glad he was home. The two of them talked, he thanked her for staying, then hugged before she left.

Once Rosie was gone, he went to gently wake up Elizabeth letting her know he was home. He gently moved the hair out of her face and softly spoke. **"Elizabeth? I'm home."**

She stirred and saw Jack kneeled down by her side of the bed. **"Hi. I'm so glad you're finally home."**

They kissed then Jack changed into a shirt and shorts then climbed into bed wrapping his arm around her protectively. Elizabeth gently pulled his hand up by her chest, kissed it, and then held onto him. **"I missed you."**

Jack smiled and buried his face in her hair, **"I missed you too. I'm all yours today. My next shift is tomorrow morning."**

April 20

Today was a very special day for Jack and Elizabeth. Since it was their one year wedding anniversary, Jack decided to wake up a little early and surprise his wife with a special breakfast. This breakfast included Banana Oatmeal Pancakes with strawberries and bananas on top along with a glass of orange juice.

When Elizabeth woke up 30 minutes later, she joined Jack in the kitchen as he was just putting their breakfast on the table.

As they approached each other and locked eyes, they both smiled as Elizabeth spoke up. **"Good morning, handsome."**

Jack gently ran his hands down her arms then took her hands. **"Good morning, beautiful."** He kissed her ring finger then kneeled down, placed his hands on her belly, and kissed it. **"And good morning, peanut."**

Elizabeth loved every time Jack did that and made sure to let him know by her soft moans and stroking his hair.

When Jack stood back up, they smiled and locked eyes as Elizabeth spoke up again. **"Jack, breakfast smells wonderful and looks delicious."**

" **Thank you, honey. I hope you enjoy it. I made it in honor of this special day."**

" **Oh, Jack. I'm sure I will. You're so sweet. Happy anniversary, my love."**

" **Happy anniversary, darlin'. I can't believe it's already been a year since I made you my wife. Time sure does fly."**

" **Yes, it does. I can't believe it's been a year already too. I love you so much, sweetheart. Always have, always will."**

Jack pulled out her chair then pushed it in slightly before giving her a kiss on the cheek and speaking up. **"I love you so much more, babe. That's something that'll never change. You've had my heart since the very first day we met."**

" **I feel the same exact way. From that first day to eternity, I have been and will be yours. Nothing will ever change that."**

Once they finished breakfast, Elizabeth let Jack know how much she enjoyed it before they both decided to spend a few minutes on Instagram and post a picture in honor of the special day.

Jack's post included a picture of him and Elizabeth from Memorial day the year before sharing a sweet kiss along with a heartfelt caption and three kissy face and red heart emojis.

Elizabeth's post included a picture of her and Jack from their honeymoon in Charleston sitting on the bed in their suite sharing an Eskimo kiss along with a sweet caption and two heart eyes, red lip, and red heart emojis.

Around 11 am, Jack and Elizabeth just finished setting up for their gender reveal party when Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder while touching her belly. After a minute or two, he then stood in front of her, not moving his hands off the bump.

Elizabeth chuckled and spoke up. **"Jack, things are going to get even more hectic once we reveal the gender. Are you ready?"**

Jack looked at her and smiled. **"I'm ready. Excited, actually."**

The two of them laughed and talked a little bit more until their family and friends showed up.

Since the gender reveal party was held at Elizabeth's childhood home, her parents along with her sister were already there. Also, in attendance were Lee, Rosie, Abigail, Frank, Charlotte, Tom, Carson, and Faith. The whole backyard was decorated with blue and pink balloons, a table where everyone could write down their gender predictions, a table with some healthy foods and drinks, and a dessert table with cake and cupcakes. Behind the dessert table were silver balloons spelling out "baby" and pink, blue, and white flowers.

Once everyone ate a little lunch and dessert, they all gathered to play a few rounds of gender reveal bingo.

After playing for about 45 minutes, it was time to announce the gender of Baby Thornton using colored smoke bombs.

As the smoke bombs revealed pink smoke, everyone cheered and said in unison, **"It's a girl."**

While everyone was cheering, Jack and Elizabeth had a moment in their own little world. Jack wrapped his arm firmly but gently around his wife's waist pulling her close as they shared an Eskimo kiss. Jack then gazed lovingly in Elizabeth's eyes still holding her close as he spoke up. **"I love you, wifey."**

Elizabeth gazed back lovingly in his eyes. **"I love you, hubby."**

They shared a sweet, tender kiss on the lips before Rosie captured a cute interaction between her friends. In the photo, Jack had his right hand on Elizabeth's belly looking lovingly at it and his left arm wrapped around her while she looked down smiling at her his display of affection.

Once the photo was taken, Rosie and the rest of their family and friends approached, gave them big hugs, and congratulated them. They all continued talking for 20 more minutes before saying their goodbyes and how much they enjoyed being there before heading out for the day.

After cleaning up from the party, Jack and Elizabeth went to the Marina to spend a few hours on one of her dad's boats. They wanted to get some more fun in, knowing once their baby came, there wouldn't be as much alone time. Their focus would be on their blessing from God.

For their time on the boat, Jack wore grey and white swim trunks and Elizabeth wore a pink and blue floral bikini. As soon as Elizabeth took off her cover up and Jack took off his shirt, they locked eyes, smiled, and looked lovingly at each other.

Jack ran his hands down Elizabeth's sides then rested his hands on her belly. **"HOLY MOLY, Lizzie. I love this. That bikini, that cute growing belly, that belly piercing, those tattoos."** He shortly paused keeping his hands on her belly. **"My baby mama looks so hot and adorable."**

Elizabeth smiled and chuckled at what her husband just said. **"Oh, Jack. You're pretty adorable yourself. Seeing my hot, sexy, and handsome baby daddy shirtless with his tattoos, toned abs, and six-pack makes me weak in the knees."** She paused as she ran her hands up his sides then gently rubbed his chest. **"I just love you so much, sweetheart."**

" **I love you more, darlin'."** He gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. **"And I love this little peanut so much too. I can't wait till we get to meet her."** He kneeled down to kiss her belly.

" **I can't wait either, Jack. I know without a doubt she'll love you too."** She started stroking his hair while gazing in his eyes.

" **Thank you, hon. That means a lot. I know she'll love her mommy so much as well."** He started stroking her hair while gazing in her eyes.

" **Thank you, love. You're so sweet."**

With that said, they sat down, cuddled, talked, laughed, and just enjoyed each other's company and the beautiful Beaufort scenery for the next two hours before deciding to head home.

A few hours later, after they had both showered, Elizabeth surprised her husband with a romantic dinner by only candlelight. This dinner consisted of salmon, asparagus, and a glass of water. Even though they were eating at home, they decided to dress up for the special occasion. Jack was wearing a pair of jeans, a light blue shirt, and a cream colored blazer while Elizabeth wore a blue maternity halter dress.

Once she finished setting everything up, she went to get Jack who was waiting in their bedroom. She then told him to close his eyes until she tells him to open them again.

As they were walking to the kitchen, Elizabeth was holding on to Jack so he wouldn't run into anything or fall. When they reached the kitchen, Elizabeth stopped Jack near the table before giving him a kiss on the cheek and going to stand right next to it.

Both Jack and Elizabeth couldn't wipe the smiles off their faces. Elizabeth stood gazing lovingly at Jack while he stood just a few feet in front of her taking in all the wonderful scents that engulfed the kitchen.

He continued smiling with his eyes closed as he spoke up. **"I know you're still there Elizabeth. I know your perfume."**

" **That was kind of the idea. You can open your eyes now."** Elizabeth didn't take her loving gaze off her husband as she did a little happy twirl.

Jack opened his eyes as he looked lovingly at Elizabeth, around the room, then lovingly at her again before speaking up. **"Our first dinner date."**

They slowly started to approach each other, not breaking eye contact as Elizabeth confessed her feelings. **"I knew even back then that I wanted to be your wife."**

Jack's heart melted as he smiled but stumbled on his words. **"This is...you're...I mean..."** He ran his hands down her arms then gently took her hands in his.

Elizabeth smiled as she looked lovingly at Jack and nodded her head. **"I know."** She gave him a loving kiss on the lips which he happily accepted.

" **Everything's perfect, Elizabeth."**

" **I made one of your favorite meals, salmon with roasted asparagus."** She shortly paused as she pointed to the table. **"Shall we eat?"**

Jack smiled as he came up with an idea. **"Actually, I want to change something tonight. I want to dance with my wife before dinner."**

He started playing the song "God Gave Me You" from his Spotify playlist on his phone before putting it back down on the table.

As the music started, Jack wrapped his right arm firmly but gently around Elizabeth's waist pulling her as close as possible with her growing belly and took her right hand with his left while she rested her left hand on his shoulder and they both gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

Jack and Elizabeth loved these special moments together and knew they'd never get enough of being in each other's arms.

" **Elizabeth, my dear. I just love these special moments with you. I'll never tire of having you in my arms."**

" **Oh, Jack. I feel the same way. Being wrapped in your strong, protective arms is one of the best feelings in the world."** She shortly paused. **"I know this is only our first anniversary but you've made it so special. I hope you know how grateful I am for you and this life we have together."**

Jack looked at his wife lovingly in the eyes and spoke up. **"I do know, angel. I'll never forget it. I feel the same way. And you've made our first anniversary pretty special too. I'll never stop thanking God for bringing you into my life."**

" **Jack, you're gonna make me cry. You're the sweetest. I love you so much."**

As the song stopped playing, Jack tucked a strand of hair behind Elizabeth's ear while never breaking eye contact. **"I LOVE YOU, more than I can ever put into words. You're my life."** He gently rubbed her shoulders as he continued talking. **"And may I just say, you look so stunning tonight. You always take my breath away, Elizabeth Thornton."**

" **Thank you, baby. You look pretty handsome yourself. You always take my breath away, Jack Thornton."**

They then shared a sweet, tender kiss on the lips then sat down to eat their dinner.

Once they finished dinner, Jack thanked Elizabeth and let her how much he enjoyed it before he came up with an idea. **"Elizabeth, in honor of this special day, there's a song I want to sing to let you know how I felt on the best day of my life exactly 1 year ago. I'm just gonna go get my guitar. Stay right there. I'll be right back, honey."**

" **I'd love that. I'm not going anywhere, Jack. Can't wait to hear that sweet voice of yours singing to me."**

He gave her a kiss on the nose then went to get his guitar.

When Jack entered the room, he and Elizabeth locked eyes as he started playing _"Lost in this Moment"_ by Big & Rich on his guitar.

The whole time he sang, they never broke eye contact. Jack kept his loving gaze on his wife and Elizabeth kept her loving gaze on her husband.

By the time Jack reached the last chorus, Elizabeth was in tears thinking about her husband's sweet gesture.

" _Lost in this moment with you._

 _I am completely consumed._

 _My feeling's so absolute._

 _There's no doubt._

 _Sealing our love with a kiss._

 _Waited my whole life for this._

 _Watching all my dreams come true._

 _Lost in this moment with you."_

As soon as Jack finished the song, he put his guitar down then walked back over to Elizabeth who was still in tears. **"Oh, Elizabeth. I'm so sorry I made you cry. Come here, darlin'."** He held out his hand for Elizabeth to take.

She smiled through the tears, took his hand, stood up, faced him, and stroked his cheek. **"Jack, there's no need to be sorry. These are happy tears. You always make me feel so special but this..."** She shook her head back in forth while still crying and gazing in his eyes. **"This is one of the sweetest things you've ever done. Thank you for the beautiful song. I felt the same way a year ago as I walked down the aisle to become your wife. It was the best day of my life."** She started stroking his hair. **"You're my best friend, my soulmate, my faithful protector, and just the most amazing man I'll ever know. I truly feel like the luckiest girl in the world to get to spend eternity with you."**

Jack was now in tears listening to what his wife just said. **"My sweet Elizabeth. Now you're making me cry. I'm so glad you loved the song. I only do these things because it's so important to me that I let you know every day how precious you are to me."** He gently wiped and kissed her tears away. **"You're my best friend, soulmate, faithful protector, one and only, and the most amazing woman I'll ever know. I truly feel like the luckiest man in the world to get to spend eternity with you."**

Elizabeth wiped and kissed Jack's tears away. **"Oh, sweetheart. You're so precious to me. I love you so much."**

" **I love you so much more, angel."** Jack continued stroking her hair before gently pulling her as close as possible and giving her a long, passionate French kiss on the lips, which she happily accepted.

After five minutes, they were in their bedroom but still French kissing, only stopping occasionally to catch their breath. The loving and passionate kissing continued for ten more minutes before deciding to give each other full body massages.

As Elizabeth gave Jack the last part of his massage, she was rubbing his back, loving the feel of his bare skin under her fingers. While she ran her hands up and down his back, he closed his eyes and softly moaned. **"Ohhh. Mhmm. Please don't stop. That feels wonderful, sweetheart."**

A little while later, Jack was giving Elizabeth the last part of her massage which included her hips, sides, and legs. Elizabeth felt like she was in heaven with how Jack was spoiling her and loved how affectionate he was being. **"Oooh. Ahhh. Oh yesss. Baby, that feels amazing. Please keep going."**

Jack continued for about five more minutes before they both decided to put their pajamas on, do their nightly routine, and cuddle in bed.

While cuddling, Jack and Elizabeth spent a few minutes on Instagram before they decided to make the announcement of their baby girl on social media. Jack was the one to post it with one picture of him and Elizabeth holding the sonogram and another from the gender reveal party that Rosie took. Along with the two pictures, he included a sweet caption and a heart eyes, baby, and red heart emoji.

 **"Y'all, I just have to share something HUGE. We're going to be parents to a little girl in October! My darlin' is 17 weeks and doing great. The baby is too. There's not much to share right now but we'll keep y'all updated."**

After Jack got off Instagram, he and Elizabeth began talking about the baby. Just then, Elizabeth stopped and grabbed Jack's hand placing it on the upper right side of her belly as she smiled. **"Feel that?"**

Jack took a minute to figure out what she meant then smiled back and became teary once he did. **"She's moving. Our baby's moving."**

Elizabeth nodded as tears formed for her as well. **"Yes, Jack. You're feeling our baby move while she's still growing. Now that we're able to feel her, we'll know how she is."**

The two of them became silent and kept the gazes and smiles going as they continued feeling their first child move.

After a few minutes, Jack spoke. **"Elizabeth, I can't wait to meet her."**

 **...**

 **For anyone that follows the fanfic pages on Facebook, there will be pictures and maybe a few videos shortly. You can also follow our Fanfic Instagram at TLH_2017.**


	23. New Year's Blessing Pt 3

Trust, Love, Happiness

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else in this story. All credits go to the Hallmark Channel, Janette Oke, Brian Bird, Michael Landon Jr., the actors, and the writers of this amazing show. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **** STEAM ALERT ** STEAM ALERT ** There is a mature rating in a few parts of this chapter so, enter at your own risk.**

Chapter 23

 **May 22**

Today was a bittersweet day for Elizabeth. She was now 21 weeks pregnant and it was the last time she'd be teaching until she came back from maternity leave the following year. While she was excited about this new chapter of her life, she also realized how much she would miss her students.

When Jack finished helping her get settled, they talked for about ten minutes before realizing it was time to part ways for the next few hours.

Jack gently ran his hands down her arms then took her hands in his, gazing lovingly in her eyes. **"Bye, sweetheart. Hope you have a wonderful last day of school. I'll miss you but will be here to pick you up at 12:00."**

" **Thank you, Jack. Hope you have a good day at work. I'll miss you but can't wait to see you in a few hours. Please stay safe."**

Jack gently squeezed her hands and rubbed her fingers with his thumbs. **"I promise I'll do my best. I love you, angel."** He paused to place a kiss on her belly then talked softly to it. **"And I love you, peanut."**

" **We love you too, babe, so much."**

They shared a sweet kiss on the lips before Jack headed to work and Elizabeth's students arrived a few minutes later.

Around 9:30, Elizabeth had just started playing _"Finding Nemo"_ for her students while Jack was just getting back to the station from his patrol.

Ten minutes later, Jack was sitting at his desk working on reports when he heard Bill and two other officers approach. **"Jack, I'd like you to meet two of our new SWAT team members, Sergeant Daniel Harrelson and Sergeant David Kay."**

Jack stood up and shook both of their hands surprised to see them. **"Hondo, Deacon, it's so great to see you. Been too long."** Bill wasn't sure what he meant which Jack noticed. **"Chief, Lee and I grew up with these two and they moved to Los Angeles to join their SWAT Team after college."**

Bill didn't know that his Sergeant and two new SWAT Team members had a history. He was glad it was positive for them though. He smiled and headed to his office leaving the three officers to get reconnected.

 **"Jack, it's great to see you again. Hondo and I are looking forward to working with you."**

They talked for a little longer then Jack got back to doing his reports while Hondo and Deacon went to talk to Bill.

The morning went by quickly and Jack was already on his way to get Elizabeth. Once all of her students gave her a goodbye hug, Elizabeth let them know how much she'd miss them before they left one by one as the parents came to pick them up.

A few minutes later, Jack arrived to pick his wife up from school before deciding to go to lunch at Yost's Cafe.

After lunch, Jack and Elizabeth headed to Waterfront Park to take a nice walk. As they walked, they engaged in casual conversation and held hands with their fingers intertwined.

Jack looked over at his wife and soon noticed the long look on her face. Concerned, he spoke up. **"Sweetie, are you ok?"**

" **Oh, yes. I'm alright, Jack. Thank you for asking. You're so sweet. I'm just thinking about maternity leave and how much I'll miss my students. I am excited about our little girl and the chance to spend more time with you though."**

They both stopped walking as Jack gently turned Elizabeth to face him then took her other hand. **"I'm glad you're alright. Your students are so lucky to have you and I know they'll miss you too. I can't wait for our little girl and the chance to spend more time with you. Starting mid-September, I'm actually gonna take a few months off from work to do just that."**

Elizabeth smiled. **"Bill gave you some time off?"**

Jack showed his famous dimples and responded. **"Yeah. Bill and I discussed it and we have everything covered. I love my job but I'm looking forward to having some time off with you and our baby."**

Elizabeth was relieved that Bill gave Jack more than two weeks off as it was getting closer to their first child's entrance. She knew if he had to go back to work when their daughter was two weeks old, she'd be able to take care of her on her own until he got home, but knowing Jack having a few months off lessened the anxiety and fear of caring for a newborn. **"I'm happy you're able to get more than two weeks off. Jack, can I be honest about something?"**

Jack responded. **"Of course, babe. What is it?"**

Elizabeth teared up and began telling him. **"Having you home for more than two weeks when the baby's born is a relief and it will help with the fear and anxiety I have about being a new mother. I know I'd be able to care for her on my own but I just feel better having you here as we start this new chapter in our lives with a baby God is trusting us with."**

Jack understood what his wife was saying. **"Sweetheart, right after we found out about your pregnancy, I talked to Lee and told him I wanted to take a few months off starting a couple of weeks before the baby's born and asked him how he felt about partnering with one of my other officers. He told me he wouldn't mind and to not worry about returning until I was ready. After talking to him, that's when I talked to Bill and I'm being put on paid leave. So you're not going to be left alone with the baby so soon and we'll figure this out together, just like anything else. I love you, so much."**

Elizabeth told him she loved him too then shared a passionate kiss.

They both remained at Waterfront Park for about fifteen more minutes before deciding to head home.

While Jack and Elizabeth were at home relaxing, Lee and Rosie we're spending the afternoon kayaking. They spent about two hours talking, laughing, and enjoying each other before deciding to head home to their apartments.

After eating dinner, cleaning the kitchen, and watching a few episodes of _"Heartland"_ , they decided to cuddle in bed.

 **"Elizabeth, as we're getting closer to meeting our little girl, I've been thinking about her features and attributes."**

Elizabeth looked at Jack and smiled, **"Really? What are your thoughts on her?"**

Jack showed his famous dimples. **"I think she'll have beautiful dark hair and gorgeous blue eyes like you. I think she'll be a nurturer like you and maybe a protector like me. Now, what about you?"**

Elizabeth had thought about it too but not much. **"Well, I have thought a little bit about it too but not much. Anyway, I agree with you on her being a protector, especially of her siblings if we have more after her. I think she'll have your dimples."** Jack smiled and Elizabeth finished her thoughts. **"I think she'll have your sass too. I don't know why I think that but I do."**

Jack let out a laugh and mentally prayed for their daughter to have his sass. He knew if she did, he could teach her to give his mother sass. Whenever he gave Charlotte sass, she responded with **"There's that sass again"** which amused him. **"Well, Elizabeth, if she has my sass, I can teach her to sass my ma."**

Elizabeth laughed at her husband's cuteness. **"I know without a doubt you're going to start her early on the sass."**

 **July 5**

Around 11:45, on a beautiful summer day, Jack, Elizabeth, and most of their family and friends were sitting in church enjoying Pastor Frank's sermon revolving around the verse from _'John 15:13'_ and serving others since July 4th was the day before.

At the end of his sermon, Frank took the time to ask all the men and women at Beaufort Police and Fire Department to stand up so he could acknowledge their service to the community. He also didn't forget to acknowledge all the military for their service as well. During the acknowledgements, Elizabeth gently squeezed Jack's hand as they shared a loving glance.

Once the acknowledgements were given, the congregation was led in one more prayer and song before church ended for the day.

A few hours later, Jack and Elizabeth were back at home. Jack was getting ready to head out for a guy's day with Lee, Hondo, and Deacon while Elizabeth was getting ready for a girl's day with Rosie, Abigail, Faith, Clara, and Charlotte. This time Jack spent with the guys was secretly a time for him to work on a crib to surprise Elizabeth with when their baby is born.

While they were enjoying the time with their friends, they definitely missed each other and couldn't wait to be back together.

A few minutes to 5:00, Elizabeth and Jack were preparing to spend the next hour doing a maternity photoshoot at their apartment with their good friend Carson who was also a photographer on the side. To lend a hand with anything he might need, Faith was there as well.

After talking for a few minutes, the four of them began.

The first photo showed Elizabeth in just her bra and jeans while Jack kissed her belly that also had "it all started with a kiss" written in red lipstick on it.

The second photo showed Elizabeth lying down on a blanket on the living room floor in a pair of denim shorts and a lace crop top while Jack laid slightly down on his stomach behind her and leaning over to gaze in her eyes.

As the photo was taken, Jack and Elizabeth shared a sweet moment without even a second thought of their friends watching.

Jack continued gazing in her eyes as he softly spoke up where only she could hear. **"Oh, Elizabeth. I love seeing that cute little belly and sweet face of yours. You're SO gorgeous, baby."**

Elizabeth smiled and gazed back in his eyes. **"Thank you, love. You're so adorably handsome. I'll never get tired of seeing your cute self. I can't wait for later."** She then winked at Jack.

He smiled, knowing exactly what she meant and winked back. **"I can't wait either, honey."**

They then gave each other Eskimo kisses before moving on to the next photo.

The third photo had Elizabeth in a white dress slightly turned to the side showing her baby bump and giving a soft smile.

As Jack watched his wife get her picture taken, he couldn't resist sharing what he thought in front of their friends. **"Wow, Lizzie! You are such a model. Work it, girl. Keep showing off for us, darlin'."**

Elizabeth smiled at Jack's sweet comment and blew him a kiss before they moved on to the next one.

The fourth photo had Jack with his left arm wrapped protectively around Elizabeth while she held her baby bump and rested her head on his chest.

For the fifth pose, Jack held Elizabeth in his arms with his hands resting on her butt while she wrapped her arms around his neck, rested her legs by his sides, and shared a passionate kiss.

Even with their friends watching, Jack and Elizabeth loved kissing each other and this time was no different. Once the picture was taken, all that could be heard were soft moans coming from both of them as they continued kissing for a moment.

After the kiss, Elizabeth softly spoke where only Jack could hear. **"Oh, Jack. I could just kiss those sweet lips all day. I love you so much, babe."**

Jack smiled and gazed in her eyes. **"I love you, sweetheart, more than you'll ever know. I'll never get tired of kissing your sweet lips."**

A few minutes later they started on the sixth photo. Jack gently held Elizabeth's baby bump and kissed it while Elizabeth kissed the top of Jack's head.

In the seventh photo, Jack and Elizabeth were lying down on their bed with his right arm wrapped protectively around her while they both rested a hand on her baby bump.

For the eighth photo, Jack and Elizabeth faced each other while he rested his left hand and she rested her right on her baby bump.

The ninth photo, Elizabeth laid flat on her back with a pair of baby booties and her hands resting on her belly.

For the last pose, Jack stood behind Elizabeth, wrapping one arm around her while they both held a sign that read the Bible verse from 1 _'Samuel 1:27'_.

After the photoshoot wrapped up, Jack and Elizabeth thanked Carson and Faith and let them know how much fun they had. The four of them continued talking for fifteen minutes before Carson and Faith headed out leaving Jack and Elizabeth alone to relax the rest of the night.

Once they finished dinner and cleaned up, they got comfortable on the sofa to talk more and watch a little HGTV.

While relaxing, Jack had one arm around Elizabeth's shoulder as he also held her hand resting on her belly. After the short bout of silence that fell between them, Jack smiled and looked lovingly in Elizabeth's eyes as he spoke up. **"So, Elizabeth?"**

" **Yes, darling?"**

Jack started rubbing her shoulder and stroking her hair. **"I was just thinking, how would you feel about us going on a little beach getaway to Charleston next month right before our little peanut here makes her arrival?"** He started rubbing her belly slightly under her shirt while still stroking her hair.

Elizabeth smiled at Jack's question and display of affection before answering with her own question. **"Like a babymoon?"**

Jack smiled and chuckled. **"Yes, exactly like that."**

" **Oh, Jack, I'd love that. Going on beach babymoon in Charleston with my sweet man sounds wonderful. Let's do it."**

" **A beach getaway with my beautiful babe does sound amazing. I can't wait."**

" **I can't wait either."**

They then shared a long, passionate French kiss and spent an hour wrapped in each other's love before putting their pajamas back on, doing their nightly routine, and getting in bed.

Jack had wrapped his arms around her and held her close while she rested her head on his chest. He reached and grabbed for her hand that was resting on his torso.

 **"Babe, have you been thinking about names for the baby?"** She sat up and looked at him. She gave him a minute to respond.

 **"Yes, I have been. I've come up with the names Allison or Jade as the ones I really like. What about you?"**

Elizabeth looked down then back at him. **"I've come up with Ella or Sidney. I want to give our baby a good strong name. I just haven't been able to come up with one."**

Jack wanted the same for their daughter. A name had then come to mind at that second and he spoke up. **"Babe, what do you think of...?"**

 **August 30**

" **Jack, isn't this beautiful?"**

Elizabeth was in awe as they walked around their oceanfront balcony room at 'The Palms Oceanfront Hotel' on the Isle of Palms in Mt. Pleasant, SC that included a private furnished balcony, one king bed, a bathroom, a kitchen, spacious seating area, and a dining table.

Jack smiled as he gazed in Elizabeth's eyes, ran his hands down her sides, and then stroked her hair. **"It is BUT definitely NOT as beautiful as the woman standing right in front of me I'm blessed to call mine."**

" **Oh, Jack. You're so sweet. I can't wait for the next few days with you. This babymoon is gonna be amazing."** She started stroking his hair.

" **Oh, yeah it is, sweetheart. How about you and I just chill out here for a few minutes, have some lunch, then head to the beach for a few hours?"**

" **That sounds wonderful."**

A little while later, they were down at the beach. Jack was wearing a pair of grey and blue swim trunks while Elizabeth was wearing a pink, blue, and purple floral tankini. With Elizabeth now 36 weeks pregnant, she was very clearly showing but Jack didn't care. In his eyes, she was still the most beautiful woman in the world.

After Elizabeth took off her cover up, she smiled as she caught Jack looking her lovingly up and down. **"What?"**

Jack continued smiling as he spoke. **"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about how that swimsuit is really showing off that cute growing belly of yours."** He placed his hands on her belly and leaned over to kiss it without even caring they were in public. **"You're so adorable and sexy, baby."** He started rubbing her shoulders and sides.

Elizabeth smiled and chuckled. **"Thank you for the sweet words. And what about you, hot stuff?"** She gazed lovingly in his eyes and rubbed his hips before gently pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it on his beach chair. **"These abs and muscles."** She rubbed his sides and stomach. **"That chest hair."** She rubbed his chest. **"These strong, protective arms I love being wrapped in."** She gently rubbed his arms. **"Those tattoos."** She ran her hand over his tattoos. **"And that beard."** She ran her hands over his facial hair. **"My hubby is such a stud muffin."**

Jack started rubbing her sides again and gazing in her eyes. **"And my wifey is a hottie."** He kissed her neck then her lips. **"You know, if we weren't in public right now, I'd take you in my arms and show how special you are to me."**

" **Oh, Jack. I'd do the same thing if it were just us. How about later tonight, you and I do a little making out in our room?"** She started stroking his hair and gazing in his eyes. **"That way, we can touch and kiss each other wherever we want, no limits and no distractions."**

" **Sounds like a plan. I can't wait for some making out with my honey."**

" **I can't wait either, darling."** She stroked his cheek.

After a few minutes, they got settled then sat down in their chairs with the sand in between their toes to enjoy a nice day at the beach together.

The whole time they were there, they held hands, listened to music, took some pictures together, shared loving gazes, laughed, and engaged in a casual conversation of various topics like plans for the next two days.

Around 4:00 pm, after going back to their room and taking a shower, they relaxed for a little while before heading out to do a little shopping at the Mt. Pleasant Town Center. The stores they went to included Ulta, Palmetto Moon, Belk, Gap, Old Navy, Bath & Body Works, Victoria's Secret, and Barnes & Noble.

By the time they finished shopping, it was around 6:30 and time for their dinner reservation at Napa right at the Town Center.

After a nice, enjoyable dinner they went back to their room to relax for the rest of the night.

Once they got their pajamas on and did their night routine, they started snuggling in bed. As they leaned against the headboard, Jack wrapped his right arm around Elizabeth and rested his left arm on his knee while she rested her right hand on her belly.

They had already been talking about fifteen minutes when Elizabeth started gently rubbing her baby bump as she smiled and stated what was on her mind. **"Jack, I can't believe we're just a few weeks away from the birth of our little girl. Time sure does fly."**

Jack gazed lovingly in her eyes and placed his left hand on her baby bump. **"Yes, it does. I can't believe it either. I know she's gonna be beautiful just like you, angel."**

" **Oh, Jack. You're so sweet. Thank you."**

" **Anytime, my darlin'. I only say those things because it's true and because I love you."** He started gently rubbing her baby bump. **"How is our little girl doing?"**

 **"Very active. Would you like to feel her? It's ok."**

Jack smiled and Elizabeth gently grabbed his hand and placed it on the middle of her stomach where the movement was felt.

They laughed as they felt their daughter move around a lot. Jack then began talking to the baby. **"Hey, peanut. We can't wait to meet you. We love you."**

Elizabeth loved how sweet Jack was with their little girl and it was obvious he couldn't wait to meet her.

 **"Elizabeth, I want to sing to the baby. Is that ok with you?"**

Elizabeth smiled, **"She would love for you to sing to her."**

Jack smiled and went to grab his guitar. When he came back, he began singing _"My Wish"_ by the Rascal Flatts.

Once he finished singing, he put his guitar away then joined his wife again in bed.

As Jack was getting back in bed, Elizabeth felt their little girl kicking again. She smiled as she spoke up. **"Sweetie, she's moving again. Feel this. I think she really enjoyed hearing her handsome daddy sing."** She gently grabbed his hand again and placed it along with her hand on her belly so they both could feel the movement from their baby.

Jack smiled as he started talking to Elizabeth's belly again. **"Hey sweet pea, it's your daddy again. You like that?"**

Jack and Elizabeth shared a loving glance as they felt another kick. Elizabeth continued smiling as she rubbed her belly. **"You love hearing your daddy's voice don't you?"** She shortly paused as she felt another kick. **"We love you so much already and can't wait to meet you, sweet girl. When you're born, we'll definitely sing to you a lot more."**

Once they finished talking to their baby, Jack started rubbing and placing loving kisses on Elizabeth's belly. She loved his display of affection and made sure to let her husband know. **"Oh, honey. I love when you do that."**

Jack smiled as he pretended to not know what she meant. **"What? This?"** He continued rubbing and kissing her belly.

Elizabeth smiled and nodded at his cuteness. **"Yes, baby. That. Please keep going."** She shortly paused as she started rubbing his hips and sides inside his shirt. **"Can I take your shirt off for you, love? I need to feel your skin against mine."**

" **Oh yeah. Please take it all off. I need to feel your soft, silky skin against mine and spend a while making out with my girl."**

As Jack's clothes were being removed, Elizabeth responded. **"And I need to spend a while making out with my sexy man. Please take all my clothes off, Jack. I want all of you right now, sweetheart."** She started kissing his neck.

" **I want all of you too, darlin'. I'll gladly take your clothes off."**

An hour later, Jack and Elizabeth were still touching and kissing each other all over, not planning to stop anytime soon except to catch their breath occasionally while their clothes continued sitting in a pile on the floor.

" **Oh, Lizzie. I love you so much, beautiful."**

" **I love you too, handsome. More than I can ever explain."**

September 1

" **Jack, I know we still have one more full day left but thank you for such an amazing babymoon in Charleston. You're the most amazing man and husband a girl could ask for."**

Jack reached over the armrest of his beach chair to gently take her hand while gazing lovingly deep into his wife's beautiful blue eyes. **"You're welcome, honey. I only do these kinds of things because I love my girl and want to spoil her as much as I can."** He shortly paused. **"You, my dear, are the most amazing woman and wife a man could ask for and I could not imagine my life without you."**

Elizabeth smiled as she gently squeezed his hand. **"Oh, Jack. I love you so much and can't imagine my life without you. I can't wait to see you become the amazing father I know you will be."**

" **Thank you, sweetie. That means a lot. And I cant wait to see you become the amazing mother I know you will be."**

" **Thank you, darling. That means so much."** She shortly paused. **"Isn't it just the most beautiful day to spend some time relaxing on the beach?"**

Jack gazed in her eyes as he stroked Elizabeth's hair, rubbed her shoulder, and her belly. **"It is but not as beautiful as the woman sitting next to me who has my whole heart forever."**

" **Jack, you're the sweetest and oh so handsome. You have my whole heart forever."**

After another hour and a half of relaxing on the beach together sharing loving gazes and laughs, drawing, and listening to music, they decided to pack up their things before heading to lunch at Five Loaves Cafe.

A couple of hours later, they had returned to their room, taken showers, and were now relaxing. While relaxing, they engaged in casual conversation about different things like baby preparations. Jack and Elizabeth also sang a few songs and took a few pictures together.

Their time relaxing went by quickly and they decided to head downtown to Earthling Day Spa for their couples prenatal massage. Once their one-hour massage was finished, they paid then changed clothes before heading out to their fancy dinner at _Oak Steakhouse._

Jack was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans, a brown belt, a dark blue button down, and a light blue blazer. Under his shirt, he was also wearing the personalized dog tag necklace Elizabeth gave him for his birthday. Elizabeth was wearing a pink and purple floral dress with a plunging neckline, neutral color heels, and a light gold nose ring.

For dinner, Jack and Elizabeth decided to share the 12 oz Filet Mignon with mashed potatoes. Along with that, they ordered two glasses of water. During their whole meal, they talked and laughed.

While reminiscing on old memories, Elizabeth smiled as she came up with the perfect topic of discussion. **"Jack, what's something you'd like us to do together that we've never done before?"**

Jack smiled back as he immediately thought of a response. **"That's a great question, Elizabeth. There are so many things I'd love for us to do together but one would have to be skiing. I remember listening to my parents about the ski trips they took. I loved hearing their stories and thought when I found the one for me, we could take a trip to go skiing. Also, my dad loved it and he told Tom and me he would take us one day. Unfortunately, it didn't happen since he died. I feel like when I'm doing something my dad loved, I'm keeping him alive and in a way, I feel closer to him."** He shortly paused before continuing. **"What about you, love? What's something you'd like us to do together that we've never done before?"**

Elizabeth slightly teared up as she gently took his hand from across the table. **"Oh, Jack. I completely understand. I'm so sorry you and Tom didn't get to go skiing with your dad. I'm so happy you're doing everything you can to keep his memory alive and feel closer to him though. Thank you for sharing. I love hearing all your stories about him. I can't wait to go skiing with you at some point in the future. I know it'll be awesome."** She momentarily paused. **"I'd love to swim with Dolphins. I've wanted to do it since I was 5 years old. When I was about 11, I heard my Aunt Elizabeth and Uncle Wynn doing it and made me want to do it even more when the opportunity comes along. We should definitely do it at some point."**

Jack looked lovingly in his wife's eyes. **"It's alright, Lizzie. Thank you for understanding. I may not have had the chance to go skiing with my dad but I'm so happy I'll get to go with you, my amazing wife. And thanks for sharing the story about your aunt and uncle. That's awesome. Swimming with dolphins sounds like so much fun. Of course, I'd love to do it too but if that's a dream of yours, I'll definitely make it happen."**

Elizabeth continued holding his left hand and started rubbing his ring finger with her thumb. **"You're so welcome. I know how important your dad was and still is to you. I may not have gotten to meet him but he's important to me too. He and your ma raised the most amazing man I'm so blessed to have in my life. And I know what you meant. Thank you in advance for helping make one of my dreams for the future come true. You're the sweetest."**

Jack started tearing up at Elizabeth's sweet words. **"Thank you so much again, my sweet Elizabeth. That means the world to me. And you're welcome. Every single dream you have is my dream too."**

" **Oh, Jack. That means a lot. I just love you so much, cowboy."**

" **I love you more, darlin'."** He kissed her ring finger letting his lips linger there for a moment before continuing. **"There's something I wanted to ask you too."**

" **Sure, Jack. You can ask me anything."**

Jack continued smiling as he asked the question. **"What would you say is our most memorable date?"**

Elizabeth gazed lovingly in his eyes while saying what was on her mind. **"That's such a hard question. You've made every single date so memorable so it's hard to just pick one. One of my favorites though would have to be the night we went ice-skating at Skyline Park on a trip to Atlanta. It was so special that you rented the whole ice rink and the igloo for just us and taught me how to skate. The way you held my hand and wrapped your arms around me to make sure I didn't fall and snuggled with me in the igloo made me feel so loved, safe, and protected. I also can't deny that I loved the many kisses you gave me."** She shortly paused. **"What would you say is our most memorable date?"**

Jack smiled as he took her hand again. **"That was a special date. I can't deny that I love kissing you, babe. You're so precious to me and I'll always make you feel loved, safe, and protected."** He paused to kiss her hand. **"I've loved every date too but one of my favorites would be from our trip to Key West the summer right before our engagement. The night we had a candlelight swim in our private plunge pool while enjoying a glass of wine and looking at the stars was so relaxing. Also, seeing your cute self in that bikini made my heart skip a beat. You looked so beautiful. And who can forget that little jam session we had? I'll always remember that amazing night with my girl."**

Elizabeth smiled and gently squeezed his hand. **"Oh, Jack. You're so precious to me. I know you'll always make me feel loved, safe, and protected which means the world."** She momentarily paused. **"That was an amazing night with my man, I'll always remember. From the candlelight swim to the jam session, it was so special. Seeing your handsome self in those swim trunks and hearing your sweet voice made my heart melt. I love you so much, hubby."**

Jack rubbed her fingers with his thumb. **"Your amazing voice made my heart melt too. I love you so much more, wifey."**

A little while later, they were walking back in their room at The Palms Oceanfront Hotel. Jack had just closed and locked the door before he gently backed Elizabeth against the wall and started stroking her hair and cheek.

Elizabeth smiled at his affections then spoke up. **"Jack, thank you for a wonderful dinner. I really enjoyed it. You always make me feel like a princess."**

The display of affection from Jack continued. **"You're welcome, sweetheart. So glad you enjoyed it. You'll always be my princess."** He shortly paused as he gazed lovingly in her eyes. **"Did I mention how absolutely stunning you looked tonight? I love that dress. It really brings out the color in your beautiful eyes."** He rubbed her shoulders, arms, and sides then started playing with the tie on the dress. **"Did you change your nose ring?"**

Elizabeth started stroking his hair. **"You might have once or twice but I don't mind hearing it. Thank you for all the kind words. You're so sweet and looked pretty handsome yourself, love."** She shortly paused. **"I did change my nose ring. What do you think?"**

" **Thank you, hon. You always make me smile with your sweet words. I love the different nose ring. It matches your dress perfectly and of course, makes you even more adorable as always."** He gently tapped the tip of her nose then rubbed it where the ring was. **"So, I was just thinking, I really want to show my girl how much she means to me."** He started untying her wrap dress as he continued gazing lovingly in her eyes.

She whispered breathlessly. **"Oh, Jack. Please strip all my clothes off. I really want and need you, darling."** She leaned her head back slightly and softly moaned as she felt his warm breath on her neck gently kissing it. **"Mhmm."**

Jack finished untying Elizabeth's wrap dress then gently pushed it off her shoulders letting it fall to the ground before running his hands up and down her sides, gazing lovingly in her eyes, and drawing out her name in breathless syllables. **"Oh, E-liz-a-beth. I really want and need you, honey."**

Elizabeth's skin tingled as she felt her husband's hands running down her sides. She continued softly moaning and trying to get his attention. **"Ja-ck. Please make love to me, sweetheart."** She gazed lovingly in his eyes as she took his blazer off him letting it fall to the ground.

The loving gazes continue as Jack started rubbing her belly. **"Of course but first I'm gonna need you to take the rest of my clothes off."**

Elizabeth smiled as her fingers began to work on the buttons of his shirt. With each button that was released, she kissed her way down his body from his neck to his belly button, enjoying the salty taste of his skin on her lips. Once his shirt joined the pile of clothes on the floor, she started rubbing his chest and abs. **"WOWZA, I just love seeing that chest hair, those tattoos, and that hot body. My man is such a sexy studmuffin."** His belt, pants and boxers were the next to be removed as her tongue traced along his collarbone and her hands rubbed his bare back.

The feel of her lips and hands on his skin lit him up like a candle burning at both ends. He wanted and needed to touch and kiss his girl all over and let her know how precious she is to him. **"I love seeing your tattoos, that belly piercing, your growing belly, and that cute body of yours. My girl is such a hottie."** He captured her lips and gently backed her toward the bed, only stopping when her legs pressed against the mattress.

When he leaned back, they said nothing as the love and adoration in their eyes said everything.

Once Jack removed Elizabeth's bra and underwear, his arms swept around her naked body from behind pulling her as close as possible.

Elizabeth's body tingled again as she felt his hands rubbing her belly and his lips and tongue tracing all the way down her spine to the small of her back. **"Oooh, yes. I'm so ready for more, babe."**

With that, his arm behind her knees swept her up as he carried her to the bed while gazing lovingly in her eyes. **"I'm ready too, darlin'."** He gently laid her down with her head on the pillow while he laid beside her resting his head in his right hand. After taking in his wife's complete beauty, he started gently nibbling her ear while rubbing her belly.

His tongue soon traced along her collarbone then down between her breasts before his hand gently rubbed her right while his lips kissed the left. **"Oh, honey. You taste so sweet."** He then sat up on his knees hovering over her as his lips covered her right breast brushing his tongue gently across her nipple and his hand rubbed her left.

Elizabeth closed her eyes as she continued enjoying the sensations of Jack's lips and hands on her skin. She loved this man with everything she had and felt like she couldn't get enough. **"Ahhh. Mhmm. Oh, Jack. Please keep going. I want to feel your lips and hands all over my body."**

He smiled and did exactly what she wanted. After kissing and caressing her arms, hands, fingers, belly, hips, and sides, he moved on to her thighs, calves, feet, and toes. As he gazed lovingly in her eyes, he traced his fingers all the way up and across her legs, massaging the inside of her thighs.

She felt like she was in paradise from her husband's touches and loving gazes. The only thing that could be heard from her were soft moans before she spoke up. **"Oh, yes, baby. That feels so amazing."**

Once that was said, Elizabeth had a moment of euphoria as Jack's lips met the soft skin on her thighs. **"Mhmm, Jack."** She said his name again breathlessly. **"Ja-ck."** She shortly paused one more time. **"Ahh. Oooh. I love when you kiss my thighs. Your soft lips feel so good. Please don't stop."**

A little while later, Elizabeth was straddling Jack's hips. Their lips met in a hot, demanding, and possessive kiss with tangled tongues as her fingers traced circles on his chest, taking one of his nipples between her thumb and index finger, gently rubbing it. They soon locked eyes as Elizabeth spoke up. **"Is this alright?"** She started gently rubbing his other nipple.

Jack's eyes closed and heart raced at the sensation Elizabeth's affections was giving him. **"Yes. That's perfectly fine. You make me feel so good, sweetie. Don't stop."**

As Elizabeth's hands roamed all over his body from his shoulders to his toes, she heard his soft moans and observed the look of pleasure on his face. His hips moved against her hands as he moaned in delight. **"Oh, Elizabeth..."** His hands roamed her body as they gazed lovingly in each other's eyes and he continued. **"You're so hot, baby. I'm so ready to feel you inside me."**

" **And you're so sexy, darling. I'm ready to feel you inside me."**

As they found a comfortable rhythm, his body rose to meet hers with both of them finding pleasure in every moment.

After two hours of making beautiful love, they took a few minutes to rest and catch their breath before putting their pajamas on, doing their night routine then snuggling in bed.

Jack had his left arm wrapped around her shoulder and his right hand resting on her baby bump while Elizabeth rested both her hands on top of his right.

" **Jack, do you think it'll always be like this?"**

Jack looked at her with a soft smile. **"What do you mean, sweetheart?"**

" **Well, I've heard of some couples growing apart or not making enough time for each other once kids come into the picture. Don't get me wrong, I'm so excited to meet our little girl but there's a part of me that fears that will happen with us. You're so precious to me and I can't imagine my life without you."** She started tearing up.

Jack looked deep into her eyes with all the love he could possibly give as he gently wiped her tears away. **"Babe, look at me. I will never in a million years let that happen. You're so precious to me and I don't ever want to live my life without you. I'll, of course, love our kids but there'll always be a special place in my heart for you. I love you so much, Elizabeth. I promise from the bottom of my heart, that'll never change, no matter what."**

" **Oh, Jack. Thank you for your sweet words and all the reassurance. I completely trust you and feel the same way. I know you'll never let it happen. I won't ever let it happen either. I'll always love our kids too but you, my amazing husband, will always have a special place in my heart. I love you so much more than I can ever put into words. I always will."**

Elizabeth rested her the fingers of her right hand under his chin as they gave each other Eskimo kisses and shared loving gazes.

After sharing a loving, passionate kiss on the lips, they continued snuggling while spending a few minutes on Instagram. Jack thought this would be the perfect time to post a picture of him and Elizabeth from their beach getaway. In the photo, Elizabeth was standing with her back facing Jack and her hands resting on her baby bump while he had both arms wrapped gently around her neck and was kissing her head.

" _ **Babymooning with my honey / From relaxing days on the beach to our nightly cuddles, this beach getaway has been amazing. I can't wait for this wonderful new chapter with you, Elizabeth. We're ready for you Baby T."**_

Along with the caption, he added a heart eyes, kissy face, and red heart emoji.

Once they got off Instagram, they were getting sleepy. Before lying down, they shared a goodnight kiss.

" **Goodnight, handsome. I love you."**

" **Goodnight, beautiful. I love you."** He shortly paused to kiss her belly. **"And goodnight, peanut. Your mommy and I love you and can't wait for your arrival."**

They then both lied down on their side as Jack wrapped his arm around her, resting his hand on her baby bump and she rested her hand on top of his. A few minutes later, they both fell asleep wrapped in each other's protective arms.

*** If you follow the fanfiction Facebook pages, there will be pictures posted in the comments of our post shortly ***

** Fanfic Role playing Instagram: TLH_2017 **


	24. New Year's Blessing Pt 4

Trust, Love, Happiness

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else in this story. All credits go to the Hallmark Channel, Janette Oke, Brian Bird, Michael Landon Jr., the actors, and the writers of this amazing show. No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter 24

 **September 10**

It was around 9 am. As Elizabeth stirred in bed, she reached for Jack but realized he wasn't there. A few seconds later, Baby Thornton began her daily movement, which completely woke up Elizabeth. She didn't mind though. She smiled and sat up in bed then looked down at her belly and started gently rubbing it and talking to Baby Thornton.

" **Good morning, sweet girl. You sure are active right now. You must be ready to make your entrance soon."** She shortly paused. **"Just a few more weeks. I love you and can't wait to meet you, Baby T."**

Elizabeth was so focused on Baby Thornton that she didn't even see her husband standing at their bedroom door gazing lovingly at her.

Jack continued smiling as he spoke up. **"You just amaze me, Elizabeth. You're already the most amazing mother."**

Elizabeth looked up and into Jack's eyes lovingly then smiled. **"Thank you, Jack. That means the world."**

Jack walked over to Elizabeth's side of the bed, set her breakfast on the nightstand, then knelt down and started stroking her cheek. **"You're welcome. I meant every word."** He shortly paused. **"And good morning, love."** He leaned in to give her a tender kiss on the lips, which she happily accepted.

" **Good morning, darling. How are you?"** She stroked his cheek.

" **I'm wonderful. How are you and our little peanut doing?"** He placed his hands on her belly.

Elizabeth placed her hands on top of Jack's. **"We're great. She's very active this morning."**

They both continued smiling and chuckled as they felt movement from the baby. Jack then spoke up. **"Wow, she is. Good morning, peanut. You're almost ready to make your arrival, aren't you? Your daddy loves you and can't wait to meet you."** He leaned over to kiss her belly.

Elizabeth's heart melted at Jack's sweet interaction before noticing the breakfast on the nightstand. **"You made me breakfast in bed?"**

Jack started stroking her hair and gazing lovingly in her eyes. **"I did. It's scrambled eggs and avocados on a tortilla. I hope you enjoy it. Just wanna spoil my girl."**

" **Oh, Jack. I'm sure I will. Thank you. You're so sweet. I love you."**

" **I love you, honey."**

Once Jack and Elizabeth finished breakfast they decided to snuggle in bed for a little while.

Jack had both arms wrapped around Elizabeth with his hands on baby bump while she was sitting between his legs, leaning against his bare chest, and resting her hands on top of his.

While snuggling, they talked about plans for the day and baby preparations, read their morning devotional, and prayed together.

The next hour went by quickly and Jack got dressed then left for a guy's day with Lee, Hondo, and Deacon.

Before he walked out the door they shared a sweet, tender kiss on the lips.

" **Bye, darlin'. Hope you have a fun day with the girls. Tell Rosie and Abigail I said hi."**

" **Bye, sweetheart. I will. Hope you have a fun day with the guys. Tell them I said hello too. I'll miss you."**

" **I'll definitely tell them."** He shortly paused. **"I'll miss you. And you too, peanut."** He placed his hands lovingly on Elizabeth's belly as they both felt movement from Baby Thornton.

Elizabeth smiled and stroked Jack's hair. **"She loves her daddy."**

Jack placed a kiss on Elizabeth's belly. **"I love her."** He shortly paused as he started gazing in Elizabeth's eyes and stroking her hair. **"And I know you know how much I love you. You're my beautiful girl forever and always."**

She continued stroking his hair. **"Yes, I do. I love you so much. You're my handsome man forever and always."**

They shared one more loving kiss before Jack made his way out the door.

The morning flew by, as it was now around 1 pm. Once Elizabeth ate lunch, she sat down on the sofa with her computer to do some online shopping for baby Thornton. She had already spent an hour online shopping when she heard a ding on her phone. Like always, her face lit up when she saw that it was from her husband, who was definitely missing his wife but enjoying the time spent with the guys and working on a surprise for Elizabeth and baby Thornton.

 **"Hey, sweetheart. I'm thinking about you & our little peanut & it's making me smile. Y'all doing ok?"**

 **"Baby Thornton & I are great. We've been thinking about you. We miss you." **

Jack smiled as he saw a text come through from his girl before responding. **"I miss y'all. What have you been up since I left this morning? Anything fun?"**

 **"Nothing much. I took a nap, ate lunch, and now I'm doing some online shopping for our little girl before inviting Rosie & Abigail over. What about you? Having fun with the guys?" **

**"That sounds great, Elizabeth. I'm so glad you're just relaxing & taking care of yourself. I can't wait to see what you found for our girl. I'm having fun with the guys. We just finished playing a game of basketball. It's been great but can't wait to come home to my two favorite girls. **

**"I'm glad you're having fun with the guys but can't wait for you to be home. Here's a little something to tide you over till then. Hope it makes you smile."** Along with the text, Elizabeth sent a selfie to Jack where she was in a white lace nightgown and showing her baby bump.

When the message and picture from Elizabeth came through, his heart melted. He stared lovingly at the picture as he ran his finger over his phone screen where the baby bump was before sending a response back. **"Oh yeah, it does make me smile. You are one sexy, mama. SO ready to be in your arms again."**

Elizabeth smiled and chuckled before sending a message back. **"Thank you, Jack. You're so sweet & such a stud muffin. I'm SO ready to be in your arms. Hurry home." **

Jack's heart melted yet again at Elizabeth's sweet text. **"Thank you, hon. It warms my heart to know you feel that way. I promise I'll be home as soon as I can. Have fun with the girls & tell them I said hi." **

**"I will. Hope you enjoy the rest of the day with the guys. See you soon."**

 **"I'm sure I will. Have fun with Rosie & Abigail. I'll see you soon. Love you endlessly, baby." **

**"I love you endlessly, darling."**

After talking to Jack, she sent a group text to Rosie and Abigail inviting them over which they of course accepted. While waiting for them to arrive, Elizabeth finished her online shopping then decided to read the book, _"Just In Case You Ever Wonder"_ by Max Lucado to her unborn daughter.

The whole time she read, she gently rubbed her baby bump thinking about how excited she was to meet baby Thornton. It didn't take long for her to get to the last page of the book.

 _ **"In Heaven, you are so close to God that He will hug you. Just like I hug you. It's going to be wonderful. I will be there too. I promise. We will be there together forever. Remember that, just in case you ever wonder."**_

As soon as she finished reading, she chuckled when she felt movement from baby Thornton. **"Oh."** She continued smiling and gently rubbed her belly as she started talking to her baby bump. **"You really liked that story, didn't you? I love you and can't wait to meet you, sweet girl."**

A few seconds later, the doorbell rang signifying Rosie and Abigail's arrival.

Like always; Elizabeth, Rosie, and Abigail enjoyed their time together. The first few hours were spent doing facemasks, giving each other mani/pedi's, and playing a few rounds of Scrabble. By the time they finished the last round of scrabble, it was around 5:30 and they were getting hungry. To help Elizabeth out, Abigail offered to make dinner.

Once they finished eating dinner, it was around 7 pm. Abigail cleaned the kitchen then joined her two friends on the sofa for more bonding time.

As Abigail was walking over to join them, Elizabeth smiled and spoke up. **"Thank you for a wonderful dinner, Abigail. I really enjoyed it and really appreciate the help."**

Rosie smiled and echoed Elizabeth's statement. **"Yes, thank you, Abigail. I really enjoyed it too."** She shortly paused. **"You know, I was just thinking, you should start offering cooking classes. Lee and I would definitely join. What about you, Elizabeth?"**

" **Jack and I have actually been talking about taking cooking lessons so it's a yes for us too. I can't think of anyone better to teach the class."**

" **I totally agree, Elizabeth. It's a great idea that needs to happen."**

Abigail just sat there smiling at the compliments coming from her two friends for a moment before speaking up. **"Thank y'all for the kind words. It means a lot. I'll definitely see what I can do about starting a cooking class. I'm so glad you both enjoyed dinner too. And I was happy to help. Just looking out for you, Elizabeth. I understand how it is carrying a little one around for nine months and being on your feet a lot. It's important to take care of yourself."**

Elizabeth smiled as she responded. **"Thank you, Abigail. That means a lot."**

Abigail smiled and nodded as Rosie spoke up. **"Speaking of that, Elizabeth. How is the pregnancy going? Are you enjoying maternity leave?"**

" **The pregnancy is going well. Baby Thornton is perfectly healthy. It's hard to believe I'm already at 37 weeks and that she'll be making her arrival soon. I am enjoying maternity leave but I definitely miss all my students and colleagues."** She paused for a moment as she smiled and thought about her husband. **"And Jack, where do I start? He's always been the most amazing man and husband but now I'm really seeing how true that is. This whole pregnancy, he's taken care of me when I've been sick, made sure I always have everything I need and made me feel even more special than he ever has. He's even spent lots of time bonding with the baby too by singing, reading, and just talking to her. He just spoils me every day. I love him so much and am so lucky to have him. He's going to be an amazing father for our little girl. She'll be so lucky to have him too."**

Rosie smiled as she responded. **"That's so great to hear, Elizabeth. We miss you and I know your students do as well. I've heard Francine is doing a wonderful job till you get back though."** She took Elizabeth's right hand. **"I'm so happy for you and Jack. There's no doubt in my mind how amazing y'all will be as parents."**

Abigail smiled, nodded, and took Elizabeth's left hand as she chimed in. **"I agree, Rosie. You and Jack will be wonderful parents, Elizabeth."**

" **Thank you, Rosie. Thank you, Abigail. That means the world to Jack and me."** She shortly paused. **"There's also something we wanted to ask you."**

Rosie smiled and responded. **"Sure. You can ask us anything."**

Elizabeth smiled and spoke up. **"You two are such a special part of our life and we wanted to know if you'd like to be honorary aunts to Baby Thornton? And if he'd like to, we'd love for Lee to be an honorary uncle."**

Rosie smiled and gently squeezed Elizabeth's hand. " **Oh, Elizabeth. Lee and I love y'all so much and would be honored to take on that role. What about you, Abigail?"**

Abigail gently squeezed Elizabeth's other hand. **"Of course. I love y'all so much and would be honored to as well."**

" **Jack & I love y'all so much." **Elizabeth smiled and chuckled as she felt movement from Baby Thornton. **"Oh."** She gently placed her hand on her belly and rubbed her baby bump. **"You like that idea, don't you?"** Baby Thornton moved again before Elizabeth continued. **"Rosie, Abigail; would you like to say hello to Baby Thornton?"**

" **I'd love to, Elizabeth."** Rosie gently placed a hand on Elizabeth's belly as she started talking to the baby. **"Hi, sweet pea. It's your auntie, Rosie. I love you and can't wait to meet you. You're so lucky to have Jack and Elizabeth as your mommy and daddy. They love you dearly and will always be here for you just like me."**

Abigail smiled as she gently placed her hand on Elizabeth's belly and started talking to the baby. **"Hi, sweet girl. It's your auntie, Abigail. I love you and so excited to meet you. Just like your mommy, daddy, and Rosie, I'll always be here for you."**

Just as Baby Thornton moved again, Elizabeth spoke up and continued rubbing her belly. **"I think she loves her auntie Rosie and auntie Abigail."**

A few minutes later, the three of them decided to watch a couple of episodes of _"Gilmore Girls"_ which was one of their favorite shows. While watching they occasionally talked, laughed, and enjoyed the time together.

The night went by quickly as it was now 8:30 pm. Jack was still not home and Elizabeth was starting to get worried which Rosie and Abigail noticed.

Rosie was the first to speak up. **"Elizabeth, what's wrong?"**

" **I'm just worried about Jack. It's already 8:30 and he's still not home. I hope nothing bad happened. I couldn't bear to lose him."** Elizabeth teared up.

Abigail gently took Elizabeth's left hand. **"Elizabeth, I completely understand. I'm sure he's alright though. I'm sure he's just enjoyed hanging out with the guys and lost track of time. He could be on the way home right now."** Abigail looked at Rosie to make sure she wouldn't give anything away for why Jack was so late without Elizabeth noticing.

Elizabeth softly smiled and responded. **"You're probably right, Abigail. I promise I won't worry."** She shortly paused. **"I know I might sound ridiculous when I say this and I'm sorry but I feel like Jack wants to spend more time with the guys than he wants to spend with me. He's hung out with them a lot more the last month or two and I just don't know why."** She started crying.

Rosie gently took Elizabeth's right hand and spoke softly. **"Elizabeth, it's ok. We don't think you sound ridiculous. While we completely understand, we promise it's not what you think. There's a very special and important reason why but Jack asked us not to say anything. We just need you to trust us. Your best friends would never lie to you."**

Abigail smiled and nodded. **"I agree with everything you said, Rosie."** She shortly paused as she gently rubbed Elizabeth's back for comfort. **"Elizabeth, look at me. Jack loves you more than you'll ever know. You're his whole world and I promise the reason why he's doing what he is will be very special. He'd never do anything to hurt you."**

Elizabeth wiped her tears away. **"Thank you for the reassurance. I promise I'll trust y'all. I just love Jack so much and can't imagine my life without him."**

Rosie gently rubbed Elizabeth's back. **"Anytime, Elizabeth. We understand. We just love you and want to make sure you know that everything will be alright."**

" **I love y'all too, so much. You're two of the most wonderful friends a girl could have."**

Abigail continued gently rubbing Elizabeth's back. **"We feel the same way about you, Elizabeth. We're so lucky to have each other."**

When Jack got back home 30 minutes later, it was after 9 pm. As soon as he gathered his belongings and locked his car, he quickly made his way up the stairs to the apartment. He was more than ready to see his wife and apologize to her for being so late.

The moment he walked in the door, the girls heard him. Rosie and Abigail told Elizabeth to just relax and rest her feet while they go get Jack.

When Rosie and Abigail approached Jack, they all shared a hug as Jack spoke up. **"Hi, Rosie and Abigail. How are y'all? Did you enjoy the day with Elizabeth? And speaking of Elizabeth, where is that sweet wife of mine?"**

Rosie smiled and responded. **"We're great and it was wonderful as usual. She's just sitting on the sofa. We told her to relax and rest her feet while we came to get you."**

The three of them continued talking for a couple more minutes before walking back in the living room to join Elizabeth.

It didn't take long for Jack and Elizabeth to lock eyes. They both smiled as he spoke up and sat down beside her on the sofa. **"Hi."**

" **Hi, Jack. I missed you."**

" **I missed you."** He noticed how she'd been crying but wanted to wait till they were alone to say anything.

Rosie and Abigail stood by watching the sweet moment between their friends before deciding it was time to call it a night. The four of them talked for about ten minutes before saying goodnight and Rosie and Abigail made their way home to their apartments.

Once Rosie and Abigail left, Jack gently took Elizabeth's hand rubbing her fingers with his thumb and lifted her chin to look in her eyes. **"What's wrong, sweetheart? Are you ok?"**

Elizabeth started crying again. **"No, I'm not. Jack, why didn't you come home when you said you would? I've been here wondering why you're with Lee, Hondo, and Deacon a lot more than usual the last couple of months. Rosie and Abigail had to reassure me that you love being with me after I told them you don't. What's going on?"**

Jack was caught off guard with Elizabeth's mention of him not loving being with her. **"Elizabeth, what are you talking about? I love you more than anything. I've been with the guys a lot more because of a project."**

Elizabeth wasn't sure what to believe. **"I'm 37 weeks pregnant and you haven't been home a lot between work and time with the guys. What am I supposed to think? Do you not like spending time with me anymore?"**

Jack took both of her hands in his and gently squeezed them. **"Honey, listen to me. I know I've spent a lot more time with the guys for the last few months. I'm so sorry, it hasn't been intentional but I promise it's not what you think. I've just been so focused on this very special project. Do I like hanging out with the guys, of course, I do, but I love being with you a lot more. You're so precious to me and I love you so stinking much. So much that my heart hurts. Nothing and no one will EVER change that. You're my whole world, babe."** He gently kissed her tears away.

 **"Oh, Jack. It's ok. I'm so sorry I ever doubted you. I trust you completely and know you'd never do anything to hurt me. I can't wait to see what kind of project it is. You're so special to me and I love you more than I can explain. Nothing and no one will change my love for you, darling."**

Jack started stroking her hair and gazing lovingly in her eyes. **"It's alright, Elizabeth. I understand. And I'd never hurt you. I can't wait to show you this project."**

She started stroking his hair. **"Jack?"**

The hair stroking and loving gazes continued as Jack spoke up. **"Yes, angel?"**

 **"Please kiss me, baby. I need to feel your lips on mine and see how much you love me."** Elizabeth ran her hands up Jack's shirt feeling his bare skin.

Jack moaned from Elizabeth's touch as his shirt was pulled over his head and tossed on the ground before he spoke up. **"Oh."** He paused. **"Elizabeth,"** He paused again. **"I need to feel your lips on mine too. And I do love you, more than anything."** He paused one more time as he massaged her thighs. **"Come on, darlin'. Let's go to our bedroom and I'll show just how much I love and adore you."**

Elizabeth closed her eyes and moaned in delight from Jack's touch. **"Oh, YES! Please do it, sweetheart. I really want you right now."**

 **"I really want you, my gorgeous girl."** Jack then leaned in and started kissing Elizabeth on the lips like it was his only way of survival.

The passionate kisses and touches continued as the rest of their clothes were removed and they made their way to the bedroom. This intimate moment between them went on for two hours before they decided to call it a night. Jack slipped on a pair of boxers but left his shirt off while Elizabeth slipped on a pair of yoga pants and one of Jack's t-shirts. After their devotional and prayer, Jack sang to baby Thornton.

After he finished singing, Jack kissed Elizabeth's belly. **"Goodnight, peanut. I love you."** He then gave Elizabeth a kiss on the lips, which she happily accepted. **"Goodnight, my dear."**

Elizabeth smiled and gazed in Jack's eyes. **"Goodnight, my darling."**

Jack snuggled up against Elizabeth's back, wrapped his arm around her, gently rubbing her baby bump. **"Mhmm. My two favorite girls. I love you, beautiful."** He kissed the back of Elizabeth's neck.

 **"I love you, handsome. And I know, our baby girl loves you too."** Elizabeth gently pulled Jack's hand up to her chest and kissed it.

A few minutes later, they both fell asleep in each other's loving arms.

Around 1 am, Elizabeth had been awake for the last fifteen minutes with a food craving. She gently stroked Jack's hair. **"Jack."** She paused. **"Honey, wake up."**

Jack stirred in bed then opened his eyes to see Elizabeth stroking his hair. **"What is it, babe?"**

 **"I need you to go to the store for cookie dough ice cream."**

Jack groaned as he looked at the clock. **"It's 1 am. Can't you wait until later? I'm tired."**

Elizabeth gently swatted Jack. **"Don't blame me. Baby Thornton is the one who wants it."**

He sat up and touched Elizabeth's belly. **"Peanut, you need to let mommy and daddy sleep. Please stop making me go to the store at 1 am for something you want."**

 **"Jack, please just go then you can come back to bed."** Elizabeth gave her husband a sweet, pleading look.

 **"How can I say no to you? I'll go real quick."** He kissed his wife then quickly got dressed and left.

A few seconds after Jack left, Elizabeth rubbed her belly. **"You have a great daddy."**

 **September 15**

It was a beautiful September day in Beaufort. Elizabeth was now 38 weeks and getting more excited by the second to meet Baby Thornton just like her husband. To stay active and healthy, Jack and Elizabeth were taking a morning walk around the pond at their apartment complex after breakfast.

As they began their walk, they held hands with their fingers intertwined. They always loved their walks together and today was no different.

 **"Elizabeth, are you ready for our appointment with Carson and Faith today?**

 **"Yes. I'm a little nervous but more excited than anything. I was told this appointment is for a dilation check, another routine sonogram, and we'll go over what to do and expect during labor and birth. Now that we're just a few weeks away, it's starting to become real now."**

 **"Sweetheart, I completely understand. I'm sure everything will be perfectly fine but no matter what, we will get through it together. I'll be by your side the whole time."** He gently squeezed her hand then continued. **"It's starting to become real for me too. I can't believe how close we are to meeting our little bundle of joy. I can't wait."** He shortly paused. **"Speaking of our baby girl, how is she doing?"**

Elizabeth gently squeezed his hand. **"Oh, Jack. Thank you so much for the reassurance. I'm so lucky to have you."** She shortly paused. **"I can't believe how close we are either. I'm so excited to meet her."** She shortly paused once more as she started rubbing her belly and continued holding Jack's hand. **"Our baby girl is doing well. She must be getting ready for her arrival because she's moving around a lot. I've also heard that she's now the size of a rhubarb, that her brain is still growing, and her liver is nearly fully developed."**

Jack smiled as he listened to what his wife had just said before responding. **"You're welcome, love. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. I'm so lucky to have you. And it's great to know our baby girl is doing well. That's so cool all of that is happening this week."** He shortly paused. **"How are you doing, my dear?"**

 **"Other than the pelvic pressure and pain, the swollen ankles and feet, and the Braxton Hicks contractions, I'm doing alright. Just ready to have the baby and getting more anxious and excited to meet her as I've mentioned."**

 **"I'm so sorry to hear about the pelvic pain, swollen ankles and feet, and Braxton Hicks contractions. How about tonight after dinner, I run a warm bath for you then give you a foot massage?"**

 **"Oh, it's alright. While I'm over it, I understand it's all part of bringing our sweet girl into the world. And that would be wonderful. Thank you so much. You're seriously the sweetest husband ever and really do spoil me."**

 **"You're the sweetest wife ever. I love spoiling my girl and just want to let her know how precious she is to me."** He continued holding Elizabeth's hand as he gently turned her to face him, gaze lovingly in her eyes, and stroke her hair with the other hand.

 **"Jack Thornton, I don't deserve you but I'm so grateful to have you. I love you so much, cowboy."** She stroked his cheek.

He tucked some of her hair behind her ear. **"I love you, darlin'."** He stroked her cheek. **"More than I put into words."** He leaned in to give her a sweet, tender kiss on the lips, which she happily accepted.

After the kiss, Elizabeth remembered something she wanted to talk to Jack about and thought now would be a perfect time. They started making their way back to their apartment still holding hands as Elizabeth spoke up. **"Jack, d** **o you remember how we talked recently about Rosie, Abigail, and Lee becoming honorary aunts and uncle for Baby Thornton?"**

Jack smiled having a pretty good idea where the conversation was going but spoke up anyway. **"Yes, of course."**

Elizabeth smiled back and continued. **"Well, I talked to Rosie and Abigail about it last week and they said they'd love to be aunts to our baby girl. We also have Lee on board as an uncle."**

Jack couldn't hold in his excitement. **"That's so great, love. I'm so glad they said yes. Rosie and Abigail will be wonderful aunts and Lee will be a wonderful uncle for our little peanut."**

Elizabeth loved her husband's excitement. **"Yes, they definitely will, hon. I'm so glad they said yes too. I can't wait for our baby girl to meet them."**

" **I can't wait either, angel."**

A little while later, Jack was at the grocery store while Elizabeth was at home going through a nesting stage.

She spent an hour organizing baby clothes and throwing out old shoes before moving on to something else. By the time Jack got back home, she had just finished packing her hospital bag and was now sitting on the sofa reading one of her favorite books, _"Where Courage Calls"_ from the _"Return to the Canadian West"_ series by Janette Oke.

He walked in the door then locked it. **"Hey, honey. I'm home."**

" **Hey, Jack. I'm in the living room."**

Jack reached the living room with grocery bags in his hands as he locked eyes with his wife. **"Hi, beautiful. Just give me a few minutes to put these groceries away and I'll be back to cuddle with you."**

" **Hi, handsome. That's alright. I'm not going anywhere."**

A few minutes later, Jack and Elizabeth were cuddling on the sofa. She sat between his legs and leaned her back slightly against his chest while he had his arms gently wrapped around her neck.

Elizabeth was still reading and Jack wanted to know what had her so captivated. **"So, what are you reading, my dear?"** He placed a few kisses on her hair trying to get her attention.

Elizabeth smiled, loving Jack's affections and chuckled at the way he was trying to distract her. **"Oh, darling. You know I can't focus when you do that."**

Jack smiled and chuckled. **"Yes, I do. That's the point, sweetie."** He shortly paused as he placed a few kisses on her ears. **"So, can you tell me what you're reading?"**

" **If you must know, I'm reading a book called** _ **'Where Courage Calls'**_ **by Janette Oke. It takes place on the Canadian Frontier in the early 1900s. It's really good. The two main characters actually remind me a lot of us."**

Jack smiled at the thought. **"Is that so?**

Elizabeth smiled and responded. **"Yes, it is. They have a loving, caring relationship with a solid foundation in friendship. While not perfect, they work through their issues and talk them out as a couple. It's the type of relationship everyone would like to have and a once in a lifetime love that's all-consuming, very intense, and very true."** She shortly paused. **"And the funny thing is, they have the same names and kind of jobs. In the book, she's a school teacher and he's an officer for the Royal Northwest Mounted Police."**

Jack smiled and kissed her cheek. **"Wow, that sounds exactly like us. I love it, Lizzie."**

Elizabeth kissed his arms that were still wrapped around her neck. **"I love it too but I love you, even more, my sweet hubby."**

" **I love you so much, my sweet wifey."** He placed a few kisses on her neck. **"In fact, the love and adoration I have for you gets stronger by the second, every single day. You're amazing."** He kissed her neck again.

" **Oh, Jack. You're even more amazing. And I feel the same way. I always will."**

They spent a couple of hours cuddling and taking a nap before having lunch then heading to their prenatal appointment with Carson and Faith and running a few errands.

Once they returned from their appointment, they cuddled on the sofa for a little while to watch the Hallmark movie, _"Under the Autumn Moon"._

By the time the movie was finished, they were getting hungry, so Jack decided to make dinner, which was enjoyed by both of them.

About 30 minutes later, Jack had just finished running a warm bubble bath for his wife as he promised earlier. Elizabeth was sitting on the bed when he walked in the room to let her know.

" **Hey, sweetheart. Your bubble bath is ready to go. Hope you enjoy it. Take as long as you need. I'll be right here."**

" **Thank you, love. You're the sweetest. I'm sure I will. I'll be back soon. Can't wait for more cuddle time with my man."**

" **And I can't wait for more cuddle time with my girl."**

Elizabeth gave Jack a sweet, tender kiss on the lips then went to take her bath.

About 45 minutes later, she returned wearing a pair of yoga pants and one of Jack's Beaufort PD shirts.

It only took one second for them to lock eyes then Jack to spoke up. **"Wow, I love seeing you in my shirt. You're so adorable, baby."**

Elizabeth smiled and chuckled. **"I love wearing it. It smells just like you. And you're even more adorable, sweetheart. I love that no shirt look. Seeing that toned body, that chest hair, and those tattoos make me weak in the knees."**

" **Seeing your cute little body makes me weak in the knees."** Jack smiled and patted the spot next to him on the bed. **"Come here, hon. I'll give you a foot massage."**

" **Oh, Jack. I'd love that. Thank you."** Elizabeth joined Jack and rested her lower legs and feet on his lap.

Jack started massaging her feet, which she loved. **"Did you enjoy your bubble bath, Elizabeth?"**

Elizabeth felt like she was in heaven as Jack continued with the massage. **"It was wonderful, Jack. Thank you again. You're the best."**

" **You're welcome. Anything for my girl who means the absolute world to me."**

Elizabeth smiled. **"You mean the absolute world to me."**

30 minutes later, Jack was still massaging and Elizabeth loved every second of it. **"Oh, Jack. That feels amazing. Please keep going."**

" **I'll keep going as long as you want, sweetie."**

He continued for five more minutes before deciding to sing to Elizabeth and Baby Thornton.

" **Thank you for the song, honey. You're the sweetest."** Both she and Jack felt movement from their little girl before she continued. **"You love hearing your daddy sing, don't you?"** Baby Thornton moved again before Elizabeth finished what she had to say. **"He does having an amazing voice."**

Jack smiled at the sweet words. **"Thank you, my dear. You have a beautiful voice, just like an angel."**

" **Thank you, my darling. That means the world."**

Jack and Elizabeth were still lying in bed snuggling when he noticed the long look on her face, which concerned him. Considering the prenatal appointment with Carson earlier and the fact they were just weeks away from meeting their first child, both of them had a lot of fear and anxiety about the near future but more her than him. As he stroked her hair and rubbed her belly, he spoke up. **"Are you ok, babe?"**

 **"Jack, I'm really scared about what I'll endure when it's time. I'm more worried about something happening to our baby than myself. Promise me you won't let anything happen to her."**

Jack could hear the fear and anxiety in her voice. **"Sweetheart, I promise you and the baby will be ok. Carson said you're both perfectly healthy and doing well. He and Faith won't let anything bad happen either. I'll be there every step of the way and won't leave you. I promise. Can you trust me on that?"**

The woman started tearing up and nodded. Jack held her closer to him, keeping one hand on her belly and began silently praying for God to keep his wife and their child healthy and safe. He couldn't deny his own feelings of fear and anxiety but he promised himself to stay strong and kept quiet not wanting to add to the stress his wife was already struggling with.

 **September 28**

Jack stirred and went to reach for Elizabeth but found she wasn't there. He then started hearing noises in the kitchen and got up to check.

When he saw Elizabeth, he froze and scratched his head trying to make sense of what was happening. Elizabeth had pulled everything out of the fridge to clean it. **"Honey, what are you doing? It's 2:00 in the morning."**

She looked at her husband as she held a sponge with one hand and a towel in the other, **"I'm trying to get the apartment clean so our baby won't live in a mess."**

Jack was finding himself somewhat amused and did his best to hide it. **"Elizabeth, come back to bed with me and we'll clean later."**

 **"Jack, this baby is coming soon and I want her to be happy and healthy. In order for that to happen, I need to do this."** He saw the worry in her eyes and tried to reassure her.

 **"Honey, the apartment is spotless and the baby will be happy and healthy here. I promise. Now, will you please come back to bed with me? I'm tired and want you next to me."**

She felt bad about not being in bed with him but her goal was to have the apartment cleaner than it already was. In her mind, it needed to be cleaner. In Jack's mind, it was spotless and he knew he wasn't getting anywhere with her. **"Love, please put the sponge down and come to bed and at least try to relax."**

Elizabeth still wasn't budging. **"No, Jack. Please let me do this."**

After another 10 minutes, she was still doing the same thing while he was sitting down at the kitchen table. Even though he was a little frustrated he wasn't cuddling with his wife, he loved her so much and was more amused than anything.

At one point, she caught his facial expression. **"Jack, are you laughing at me?"**

Jack immediately worried he had hurt his wife's feelings so he spoke up. **"What? Of course not, sweetheart. I'd never laugh at you. You're just so cute."**

Even though she didn't say anything, Elizabeth smiled at Jack's sweet comment.

It was now about 2:30 and she still wasn't finished cleaning. Jack was more than ready to snuggle with his wife so he tried again. **"Sweetheart, you clean that fridge any more and you will make it totally disappear."**

While she chuckled at Jack's comment, she was determined to finish before going back to bed. **"Honey, I should be done in about 20 minutes. Please just let me finish."**

Jack let out a slightly frustrated sigh. **"20 more minutes? Pretty Please, Elizabeth? I'm so tired and want to snuggle with my wife."**

Elizabeth wasn't backing down. **"I want to snuggle with my husband but please. I'm almost done, I promise."**

Jack then walked over to Elizabeth as he thought of the perfect idea. **"Ok."**

Elizabeth **smiled. "Ok, what, Jack?"**

Jack rested his hands on her hips as he placed kisses on her neck. **"Will this make you come to bed with me?"**

Elizabeth moaned in delight but still doesn't budge. **"Oh, Jack. I can't focus when you kiss me like that. Please stop so I can finish."**

He continued kissing her neck and started rubbing her hips inside her shirt. **"That's the point, darlin'. I want my wife so I can't stop. What about this?"** He rubbed her sides inside her shirt then gently pulled it off her tossing it on the ground.

Elizabeth was in heaven and had almost given in pausing after every word. **"Mhmm. Jack. Please. Let. Me. finish."**

Jack smiled and chuckled. **"Nope. I really want my girl. How about this?"** He started caressing her belly while kissing her collarbone & chest.

By the third time, Elizabeth had finally given in. **"Oh. Mhmm. Ok. That feels amazing. You're too hard to resist when you do that. I can finish this later."**

Jack kissed her neck and rubbed her hips. **"Yessss! It's snuggle time with my beautiful girl."**

Elizabeth rubbed his bare chest. **"And it's snuggle time with my handsome man. I love you, baby."** She placed kisses all over his chest.

" **I love you more, honey. Let's go to bed."**

When Jack woke up later that morning, Elizabeth was still sleeping soundly. He wanted to give her a few more minutes to rest so he just laid in bed, propped up on his elbow gazing lovingly at her.

After 5 minutes, he started stroking Elizabeth's hair and gently kissing her face to wake her up. **"My beautiful girl. How'd I get so lucky to have this life?"** He smiled as he shook his head in amazement.

Elizabeth smiled as she stirred in bed then opened her eyes to see Jack's loving gaze. **"My handsome man. How'd I get so lucky?"** She stroked his hair and gazed in his eyes. **"Good morning, love."**

 **"Good morning, angel. How'd you sleep?"** The loving gazes and hair stroking continues.

 **"I slept ok considering how far along I am but it definitely helped having you right next to me. What about you?"**

 **"With you in my arms, I slept wonderfully."** He shortly paused to start gently rubbing Elizabeth's 40 - week baby bump. **"It's so hard to believe our little peanut could make her arrival any minute now."**

Elizabeth placed her hand on top of Jack's on her baby bump. **"I feel the same way. Can you imagine our little girl snuggling with us in bed on chilly mornings, curling up with us as we read to her at night, and you singing to her even when she's crying? I can see it all so clearly. How can we love someone so small so much that we haven't even met yet?"**

Jack continued rubbing her baby bump. **"Oh, my sweet Lizzie. I feel the same. I can see it so clearly too and I'm not sure. Maybe it's because God created this little blessing of ours that's part you, part me."** He paused to kiss her belly. **"Your mommy and I love you so much and can't wait to meet you, Baby Thornton."**

Jack and Elizabeth continued talking and snuggling for 20 more minutes before they started getting hungry. Once they finished breakfast, they played a few rounds of Scrabble, two of which Elizabeth won and another that Jack won. Even though Jack was a little competitive, he didn't mind Elizabeth beating him. He just enjoyed all the fun they were having just like her. After playing scrabble, they snuggled on the sofa to watch _"You've Got Mail"_ starring Meg Ryan and Tom Hanks. During the movie, there were occasional loving gazes, touches, & kisses & when it was over they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The relaxing day together went by quickly as it was around dinnertime. After the wonderful dinner made by Jack, he and Elizabeth decided to share a few dances. The first song was _"I Cross My Heart"_ followed by _"From the Ground Up"_ then _"Bless the Broken Road"_. Like always, there were loving gazes shared as Jack sang softly in her ear.

Once they finished dancing, they did their night routine before Jack offered to give Elizabeth a full body massage, which she thoroughly enjoyed. A few minutes after the massage, Jack and Elizabeth decided to read to baby Thornton together. They always loved doing it together, especially when they felt movement from their little girl.

They soon finished the story but continued cuddling with Jack leaning against the headboard and Elizabeth leaning against his bare chest between his legs while they both rested their hands on the baby bump.

Jack began gently rubbing Elizabeth's belly. **"Elizabeth, what do you think it will be like having our own little family? Do you think we'll be good parents?"**

Elizabeth smiled and looked lovingly in Jack's eyes for a moment. **"There will be good days and hard days but I think in the whole scheme of things, it'll be amazing. I know you'll be an amazing father because you're such an amazing husband and the love of my life. You're tender, kind, very compassionate, and loving. Before meeting you, I never knew being in love could be like this. I never want it to end."**

Jack buried his nose in her hair then kissed it. **"Thank you. That means the world. You'll be an amazing mother because you're already the most amazing woman and wife. There'll be good and hard days but we will get through it all together, just like we have everything else. And I feel the same way. I never knew being in love would be like this either. I can promise you it'll never end. You have my heart forever."** He kissed her cheek.

 **"Oh, Jack. You have my heart forever. I love you so much, darling."**

He paused after every word to kiss her hair again. **"I. Love. You. So. Much. More. Babe."**

 **October 3**

Elizabeth was 41 week and she was more than ready for the pregnancy to be over. After Jack made them breakfast consisting of oatmeal with sliced apples and orange juice, they snuggled in bed for a while trying to enjoy as much time together before their lives changed forever.

 **"You excited about your girls day with Rosie, Abigail, Faith, Clara, and my ma, Elizabeth?"**

 **"I am. It's always great to spend time with them but I wish I was spending the day with you."**

Jack started stroking Elizabeth's hair. **"I know, sweetheart. I wish I was too but I promise this is the last guy's day for a while. It's only because they're helping me with your surprise."**

Elizabeth smiled as she became even more intrigued than before. **"Hmmm. What could it be? Can you give me a little hint?"**

Jack smiled and chuckled at his wife's enthusiasm while still stroking her hair. **"No, babe. I can't cause I don't want to give anything away. I promise it'll be special though. I hope you love it."**

 **"Ok, I understand. I can't wait to see it. I'm sure I'll love it."**

A little while later, Rosie came by to pick Elizabeth up for a girl's day. Since the special surprise from Jack was being set up at his and Elizabeth's apartment, the girl's day was taking place at Rosie's apartment. While Elizabeth and Rosie waited for Abigail, Faith, Clara, and Charlotte to arrive, they spent a few minutes talking and on Instagram. Considering, Baby Thornton could be making her arrival any minute, Elizabeth wanted to take the time to post one more pregnancy photo with Jack that Rosie took earlier. In the photo, Elizabeth is resting her hands over Jack's that are gently holding her baby bump while he's kissing her head.

When Jack got back from Hondo and Deacon's with the crib, he decided to post a picture on Instagram while waiting for the two of them along with Lee, Carson, and Jesse to arrive. In the photo, Elizabeth was sitting on the kitchen counter resting her forehead against Jack's and her hands on his shoulders while he rested his hands on her thighs.

Two hours went by fast and Elizabeth and the girls were enjoying a **"Gilmore Girls"** marathon while Jack and the guys were finishing setting up the crib for baby Thornton. They spent a few minutes relaxing and watching ESPN before Jack made a call to Rosie to let her know they were ready. By the second ring, she answered after seeing who was calling.

 **"Hi, Jack. How's everything going? Everything alright?"**

Jack smiled as he started talking. **"Yeah, it's going great. We're actually done setting everything up if you all want to head back. I think Elizabeth is gonna love it."**

 **"I know she'll love it. You'll probably leave her speechless. You're a good man, Jack. We'll leave right now. See you all soon."**

 **"Thank you, Rosie. That means a lot. See you soon."**

After that conversation, Elizabeth's curiosity was peaked. **"What was that about, Rosie?"**

Rosie smiled as she responded. **"Oh, nothing, Elizabeth. You'll find out very soon. It's very special though."**

About 20 minutes later, Elizabeth and the girls made it back to her and Jack's apartment. As soon as they walked in, Jack and Elizabeth shared a sweet kiss before she was told to close her eyes. As Jack gently held on to Elizabeth, he led her to their room with the girls following, wanting to join in on the fun.

When they walked in, Elizabeth still had her eyes closed.

As Jack spoke up, he kept one arm wrapped around her waist while holding her hand with the other. **"I have a surprise for you."**

Elizabeth smiled but kept her eyes closed even though she was ready to know. **"What?"**

 **"Keep your eyes closed."** He shortly paused as he led her to the crib. **"Open."**

Elizabeth opened her eyes and was speechless at the sight in front of her. **"Oh, Jack."** She started tearing up as she ran her hand along the crib railing. **"A crib for baby Thornton."** She paused again trying to hold back tears. **"It's really beautiful."** She paused one more time as she gazed lovingly in Jack's eyes. **"You did all this for me?"**

Jack smiled and lovingly looked back. **"Of course. You inspire me so I wanted to build you a crib for our little girl."**

Elizabeth gave Jack a sweet, tender kiss on the lips. **"It's perfect and so are you."**

Jack gave his dimpled smile at Elizabeth's sweet words.

The rest of the day went by quickly as it was now 8:30. After an early dinner, they decided to go ahead and do their night routine then started snuggling in bed.

 **"Jack, thank you so much for the surprise earlier. The crib is beautiful and I absolutely love it. Again, I'm so sorry that I ever doubted you. It was my pregnancy hormones. I just missed being with my hubby and wasn't thinking clearly."**

Jack started stroking her hair. **"You're so welcome. I'm so glad you love it. And it's alright, honey. I completely understand. You don't ever have to apologize for wanting to spend time with me. The fact is, I missed being with my wifey but the only way the crib would've been a surprise is the way I did it. I hope you'll forgive me."** He kissed her hair letting his lips linger there for a minute.

 **"Jack, of course, I forgive you. I understand. That was one of the sweetest surprises ever."** She shortly paused as she started rubbing her belly. **"Now, if only our little girl would make her arrival."** She shortly paused. **"I'm 41 weeks and as big as a house. I'm afraid I'll never get into my regular clothes again."** She paused again as tears started flowing from her eyes. **"I'm gonna be like this forever."**

Jack noticed she was crying which broke his heart. **"Sweetheart, look at me. I'm sorry you feel that way. I have to disagree. I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. The fact you're carrying a baby we made makes you even more beautiful. I love you now and always."** He starts stroking her hair and rubbing her belly.

She started tearing up again from what Jack just said. **"Oh, darling. Thank you so much for your sweet words. I love you so much."** She shortly paused as she ran her hands up Jack's shirt feeling his bare skin. **"In fact, I really wanna show my sexy man how much he means to me."** She pulled Jack's shirt over his head then kissed his chest.

 **"Mhmm. Ohhh. I really wanna show my beautiful babe how much she means to me."** He gently pulled Elizabeth's shirt over her head as he rubbed her hips and sides.

 **"That feels amazing, love. Please kiss me."**

 **"Gladly, angel."**

This intimate moment went on for 30 minutes before they put their pajamas on then fell asleep in each other's arms.

A few hours later, Elizabeth sat up with her hand on her stomach. She gently shook Jack needing him to wake up. **"Jack, wake up. It's time."**

*** If you follow the fanfiction Facebook pages, there will be pictures posted in the comments of our post shortly ***

** Fanfic Role playing Instagram: TLH_2017 **


	25. It's Time Pt 1

Trust, Love, Happiness

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else in this story. All credits go to the Hallmark Channel, Janette Oke, Brian Bird, Michael Landon Jr., the actors, and the writers of this amazing show. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **Chapter 25**

Jack woke up and looked at the clock seeing it was 11:00 then turned to look at his wife. **"You ok? Is there anything I can do?"**

Elizabeth teared up and responded. **"Yeah, I'm ok. Can you put pressure on my lower back?"**

Jack got behind her and started applying pressure, which helped her. **"That helps, thank you. I started having contractions two hours ago. My back is really starting to hurt too."** **  
**  
Jack rubbed her back for a few minutes before making a possible helpful suggestion. **"Babe, I'm sorry you're hurting. Do you want to get up and walk a little bit? It might help."**

Elizabeth nodded and Jack got out of bed and helped her stand up before she leaned into him as a contraction hit.

She held onto him tightly and worked through the contraction as he gently wrapped his arms around her. The woman cried as she experienced the pain. **"Jack, it really hurts. I need you to help me through this."**

Watching her start going through the process and knowing it would intensify made him feel like he had been punched in the gut. It killed him seeing her suffer but all he focused on was being there for his wife and daughter **. "I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart. I'll stay with you every step of the way. We're a team. I love you and you're doing great."** He felt her relax a little bit indicating the contraction had passed.

Elizabeth slightly pulled back and gazed into his eyes. **"Thank you for not leaving me to do this on my own, Jack. I love you too."**

For the next two hours, the couple stayed at home letting Elizabeth labor a little bit before heading to the hospital.

 **2 hours later on the way to the hospital…**

 **"Oweeee."** Elizabeth cried and whimpered in pain while holding her right hand on her stomach and taking deep breaths. **"This really hurts."** **  
**  
Jack was already holding her left hand and gently squeezing it while rubbing her fingers with his thumb. **"I know it does, sweetheart. I'm so sorry. I wish I could take the pain away."** **  
**  
Still holding her stomach while crying and whimpering, she took deep breaths then managed to say her husband's name. **"Jack?"** **  
**  
Still holding her hand and rubbing her fingers, Jack responded. **"Yes, honey?"** **  
**  
 **"How much longer till we're at the hospital?"** Elizabeth cried but kept taking more deep breaths.

 **"Just a few more minutes, honey. We're almost there. Just keep doing your breathing. You're doing great."** He shortly paused. **"Would you like me to sing to you, sweetheart?"**

Elizabeth smiled through the pain she was feeling. **"I would love that, Jack. Thank you. You're so sweet. I love you."** She continued breathing and listened to her husband sing as it brought her comfort.

 **"I love you too, babe."** He raised her hand to his lips and kissed her ring finger a few times before letting his lips linger there for a minute.

He began singing _"I Swear"_ by John Michael Montgomery while continuing to hold her left hand before arriving at the hospital a few minutes later.

 **3 hours later…** **  
**  
Elizabeth whimpered after every two to three words as she felt a contraction come. **"Jack, what if something happens to me or the baby?"** She cried after finishing her sentence.

Jack took one of his wife's hands with both of his and made eye contact. **"Hey, look at me. Remember what I promised you in my vows at our wedding about always protecting you?"** **  
**  
She cried while looking back at her husband. **"Yes."**

He still held onto her hand. **"I meant every word, Elizabeth. I promise I'm not going to let anything happen to you and our baby. I'm going to be right here the whole time holding your hand while supporting and encouraging you. I won't leave you even for a second."** **  
**  
Elizabeth cried and squeezed Jack hand in the middle of her sentence. **"You promise you'll be here the whole time?"** She cried and squeezed his hand again.

 **"I promise. I love you both so much and can't live my life without you. Would you like me to pray with you, sweetheart?"** He continued holding her hand while gently rubbing her belly and running his other hand through her hair.

She kept hold of her husband's hand and slightly smiled. **"Yes, thank you, Jack."** She paused and whimpered. **"You're so sweet."** She whimpered again.

Jack took both of her hands with his, bowing his head and began praying.

 **"Dear Lord, I pray that You'll place Your gentle and loving hand on my beautiful wife Elizabeth right now."** He paused as he began tearing up then continued. **"Be with her, give her strength, and keep her safe through this tough, long labor and birth as she prepares to bring our little girl into this world. Let her know how amazing and strong she is and can do absolutely anything if she puts her trust in You. Let her know how proud I am of her and how wonderful of a mother she already is. Let her know how much she is loved beyond measure by You, me, her family, and friends. Lord, I also pray that You'll be with our little girl and keep her safe as she makes her entrance into this world. I pray that as she grows up, she'll know just how much she is loved. Let her know that she's beautiful and can accomplish anything if she puts You first."** Jack paused and teared up again before finishing the prayer. **"Lord, Elizabeth and I are so blessed in many ways. You are just amazing. We are so grateful to have a Savior who loves so unconditionally and is always there through thick and thin, no matter what. Thank You for everything You have done and given us and will continue to in the future. We love You so much. In Jesus' Name, Amen."** **  
**  
Jack gently squeezed Elizabeth's hands and smiled at her. Because of the pain from the labor and how sweet Jack was being with her, Elizabeth cried. In between each of her sentences, she whimpered and squeezed Jack's hand. **"Thank you, Jack. That means so much to me. You're so sweet and I love you so much."** She whimpered again.

He continued holding her hand and running his hand through her hair. **"Anytime. I love you too, babe. More than you'll ever know."** He then leaned over to kiss her on the temple, cheek, and then her lips.

** Fanfic Role playing Instagram: TLH_2017 **


	26. It's Time Pt 2

Trust, Love, Happiness

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else in this story. All credits go to the Hallmark Channel, Janette Oke, Brian Bird, Michael Landon Jr., the actors, and the writers of this amazing show. No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter 26

 **3 more hours later…** **  
**  
Elizabeth cried and whimpered in pain from the contraction as she held her stomach with one hand and held Jack's hand with the other squeezing it. She did her deep breathing and relaxed once the contraction passed.

Regardless of what happened as each moment went by during the long labor, Jack never let go of her hand while rubbing her fingers with his thumb and gazed in her eyes.

 **"Hey, Elizabeth. I was just thinking about the 4th of July a few years ago."** Jack paused shortly then continued. **"Do you remember how enjoyable and beautiful the day was when we went out on your dad's boat for those four hours? I loved getting to spend some alone time with you. It was so special. I don't think I ever told you this but you being in that swimsuit made me weak in the knees. The way it highlighted your curves, hugged you perfectly, your long legs, and your toned muscles, wow."** He smiled and shook his head in amazement while still holding her hand.

Elizabeth smiled and chuckled at her husband's cute comment. **"Jack, you're so cute."**

Jack smiled, **"So are you, Lizzie. Your beauty just kills me every day, babe. You could wear a paper bag and still look gorgeous. You are so beautiful inside and out and I'm blessed to have you as mine."**

" **Thank you, darling. You're so sweet. There's also something I don't think I told you either."** Elizabeth paused to inhale and exhale before continuing. **"Seeing you with no shirt on that day drove me batty. Your toned abs, 6-pack, muscles, and those strong arms I love being wrapped in. You, my sweet man, are so sexy. You are amazing and I'm so lucky to call you mine."** **  
**  
Jack ran one of his hands through her hair while continuing to hold her hand with the other. **"Thank you, sweetheart. Do you also remember the barbecue we had with our friends at Rosie's and your house that night? What I loved most was having you right next to me especially while watching the fireworks."**

Elizabeth started crying and whimpering as another contraction came and squeezed Jack's hand. She kept gazing in his eyes and breathed through it. She nodded her head. **"I do. I loved that too. Such a special memory."** She then paused again until the contraction passed. **"Ohhh. Ouch. Ahhh."** **  
**  
Knowing it brought her comfort; he kept rubbing her fingers with his thumb. **"Elizabeth, honey. I'm so sorry you're in a lot of pain. Would you like me to sing to you and give you a soft massage?"**

She smiled and nodded through the pain while continuing to hold Jack's hand. **"That would be great. Thank you, darling."** **  
**  
Jack smiled and nodded as he started singing to her while giving her a massage. He ran his hands through her hair stroking it and gently massaged her head, shoulders, feet, belly, arms, and legs.

 _I talk to God about you_ _  
_ _And I ain't even met you yet_ _  
_ _Everybody's waitin' on you here_ _  
_ _I can't wait to feel your heart beat_ _  
_ _When I lay you on my chest_ _  
_ _I'm already holding back my tears_ _  
_ _I wanna be the dad that my dad was_ _  
_ _I hope that I don't mess this whole thing up_

 _I pray you love like your momma_ _  
_ _And you forgive just like she does_ _  
_ _'Cause when this life knocks you down_ _  
_ _I hope you get down on your knees_ _  
_ _'Cause that's what I do, that's what I do_ _  
_ _When I pray for you_ _  
_ _Oh, when I pray for you_

 _I know you're gonna grow up some day  
But don't forget to take your time  
And take the time to call back home  
It ain't always gonna be easy  
It ain't always gonna be fair  
I know you ain't always gonna need me  
But I promise that I'll always be there_

 _I pray you love like your momma_ _  
_ _And you forgive just like she does_ _  
_ _'Cause when this life knocks you down_ _  
_ _I hope you get down on your knees_ _  
_ _'Cause that's what I do, that's what I do_ _  
_ _When I pray for you_ _  
_ _Oh, when I pray for you_

 _I talk to God about you_ _  
_ _When everything around me breaks_ _  
_ _I look up and hear him say_

 _Love like your momma_ _  
_ _And forgive just like she does_ _  
_ _And when this life knocks you down_ _  
_ _I hope you get down on your knees_ _  
_ _'Cause that's what I do, that's what I do_ _  
_ _When I pray for you_ _  
_ _When I pray for you_ _  
_ _When I pray for you_

Carson and Faith came in to check on Elizabeth right after Jack started singing to her but didn't want to interrupt. Even though they weren't near the machines that monitored Elizabeth and the baby, they knew everything was ok so they stood by and watched the sweet interaction while looking at each other and tearing up.

Jack kept hold of his wife's hand and rubbed her fingers with his thumb again as he finished the song. Elizabeth was in tears due to the pain and because of how sweet Jack was being with her. She slightly smiled. **"Thank you for the song, Jack. You're so sweet. I love you so much."** **  
**  
He nodded his head to say you're welcome. **"Just taking care of my girl who means the world to me. I love you too, babe."** He kissed her on the forehead and lips then left hand where her engagement ring and wedding band were. He let his lips linger there for a moment and teared up again as he hated seeing her in pain. He then noticed Carson and Faith standing there. **"Hi, Carson and Faith."** **  
**  
Carson smiled and started walking over with Faith following. **"Hi, Jack and Elizabeth. How is everything going?"** Jack was still holding Elizabeth's hand. **"Definitely a lot of pain going on so I'm just doing what I can to take care of my beautiful wife and help her relax.** **  
**  
Elizabeth then squeezed Jack's hand three times to say **"I love you"** as she cried out in extreme pain. He squeezed back three times for the same reason she did.

Faith smiled, **"You're doing a great job, Jack. Also, such a beautiful song you just sang. You have a great voice."** She paused then continued. **"Are you ready for us to check on dilation and vitals?"** **  
**  
 **"Thank you, Faith. That means a lot. We didn't see you come in so we had no clue you heard it. And yes, we're ready."** Carson started by checking Elizabeth's dilation as she squeezed Jack's hand and cried out in extreme pain. Jack never let go of her hand knowing it brought her comfort in the midst of everything she was experiencing. **"How many centimeters is she now, Carson? How's our baby girl?"** **  
**  
Carson smiled as he looked at the couple. **"Well, you'd be happy to know we're a little more than halfway there. Elizabeth is now at 6cm. From what the dilation and vitals are showing us, your daughter has a very strong heart rate and is doing great."** **  
**  
Jack smiled and looked at his wife. **"Elizabeth, did you hear that? We're getting closer, sweetheart. Our little girl is great too."**

Elizabeth just nodded her head squeezing Jack's hand and continued crying out in extreme pain.

 **"What about Elizabeth? Is everything else going well with her, too?"** She cried out in pain and squeezed Jack's hand again.

Faith smiled and nodded. **"Yes. Everything is great with Elizabeth, too. While we know she's in a lot of pain, she is perfectly healthy just like your baby. We also do know that her contractions are getting closer together. We will continue to check on her and the baby but just know everything looks great."  
**  
After a minute or two, Elizabeth cried again and squeezed Jack's hand. Still holding Elizabeth's hand, Jack continued talking to Carson and Faith. **"So relieved to hear she's ok too. I can tell her contractions are getting closer together as well. Hopefully, it won't be too much longer."** He started tearing up again. **"It just breaks my heart seeing her in so much pain."**

Faith felt badly, **"We know, Jack. It breaks our hearts too. We're just glad she and the baby are perfectly healthy. We'll be back in a little while to check on you."**

 **"Sounds great. Thank you both."**

Carson smiled. **"Anytime. Just let us know if you need anything."**

Jack smiled and nodded before Carson and Faith left the room leaving just him and Elizabeth.

Jack held Elizabeth's left hand with both of his and brought it up to his lips, kissing where her engagement ring and wedding band were. He then let his lips linger there while bowing his head saying a silent prayer and continued tearing up.

Elizabeth noticed her husband's tears but didn't say anything while still crying. **"Jack?"**

He finished the prayer but continued holding her left hand with both of his and gazed into her eyes. **"Yes, sweetheart?"**

 **"Can you hold me? I need to feel your arms around me."**

Continuing to gaze in her eyes and holding her left hand with one of his, Jack responded. **"Of course I can, honey. I'd love to."**

Elizabeth started her deep breathing again while still crying. **"Thank you. You're amazing."  
**  
 **"You're amazing too. You're doing a great job. I'm so proud of you, babe. I love you so much."** Jack leaned over and wrapped his other arm around her holding her and rubbing her back.

Elizabeth continued crying and whimpering in pain. **"I love you too, darling."  
**  
 **3 more hours later…  
**  
Elizabeth cried and screamed from a contraction while holding her stomach with one hand and holding Jack's hand with the other squeezing it. **"Ohhhhh. Ouch. Oweeee. This is so painful."** She paused and cried again before continuing. **"My stomach and back hurt so much."  
**  
Jack continued holding her hand squeezing it while stroking her hair with the other hand and gazing in her eyes **. "Oh, honey. I'm so sorry. It's killing me seeing you hurting so much. I wish I could do something to make it better for you."** While holding her hand with one of his, he started rubbing her shoulders, chest, belly, and arm with the other while never breaking eye contact.

Elizabeth cried out in extreme pain again but continued breathing in and out while still holding Jack's hand and gazing in his eyes. **"Elizabeth, sweetheart. Would you like me to get you anything? Maybe some ice water? Or a cold cloth for your forehead and neck?"  
**  
In between her sentences, Elizabeth cried and squeezed Jack's hand as the pain strengthened once again. **"Both of those would be great. Thank you, Jack."**

He got up and kissed her on the forehead then went to get some water and cold cloths for her. **"You're welcome. I'll be right back."** When he came back, he sat down giving her the water, then put the cold cloths on her while taking her hand again. **"Here you go, honey. Hope it helps you feel a little better."  
**  
After every sentence, Elizabeth paused and cried out in extreme pain while still squeezing Jack's hand. **"It does. Thank you for always taking such great care of me. You're the most amazing husband in the world."  
**

He continued holding her hand and gazing in her eyes. **"Anytime, honey. I just want you to be as comfortable as possible. I'm always going to be here to take care of you."** He paused before continuing with what he wanted her to know. **"You're the most amazing wife in the world and already an amazing mother too."**

Like she had been throughout the past hour, Elizabeth cried and screamed from the overlapping and painful contractions in between each of her sentences. She continued working through the labor and kept hold of Jack's hand squeezing it. **"I know you will and that means the world, thank you. You're going to be an amazing father."  
**  
 **"Thank you, honey. Is there anything else I can do to help?"  
**  
 **"Can you hold me and rub my stomach and back? I need to feel your soft touches and arms around me."** Doing her breathing, she let her out another cry. Jack continued holding her left hand with one of his while leaning over and wrapping his other arm around her holding her and rubbing her back. A few minutes later, he started rubbing her belly, down her legs, ankles, feet, and toes.

Elizabeth let out another cry while squeezing Jack's hand. **"Jack, I really don't think I can do this. It hurts so much."** She stopped and cried out again. **"I'm also really tired. I don't know how much energy I have left."** The cries continued as the overlapping and intensely painful contractions kept coming.

 **"Babe, listen to me. You absolutely CAN do this. You are the strongest woman I know. I know it hurts and I'm so sorry. I hate seeing you in pain. I also know you're tired but you need to try to keep your energy up. Hopefully, it'll be over very soon and we can finally meet our girl."  
**  
Elizabeth smiled and nodded before crying out while squeezing Jack's hand. He continued holding her hand and making eye contact **. "That's it. Keep breathing. You're doing a great job. I'm so proud of you, sweetheart."  
**  
Elizabeth let out more cries as the pain kept intensifying. Having Jack there with her helped more than she could say. Her husband smiled as he stayed strong while watching the woman he loved endure the amount of pain she was in. **"I know I say this a lot but you are so beautiful, honey."  
**  
She couldn't help but love him more and more as time went by. She smiled, **"That's ok. I don't mind hearing it again."** She paused as another contraction started and let out a cry while squeezing Jack's hand and waiting for it to subside before she kept talking. **"You're so sweet. I love you so much, baby."** When she finished her sentences, she cried again.

Jack continued holding her hand and gazing in her eyes. **"I love you too, sweetheart."** He started kissing her belly, then her finger with her engagement ring and wedding band, then her cheek, temple, forehead, and lips.

** Fanfic Role playing Instagram: TLH_2017 **


	27. The Greatest Gift

Trust, Love, Happiness

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else in this story. All credits go to the Hallmark Channel, Janette Oke, Brian Bird, Michael Landon Jr., the actors, and the writers of this amazing show. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **Chapter 27**

Elizabeth was just moments away from bringing their first child into the world. Jack was next to her but wanted to be behind her for extra support during the birth. She was scared and overwhelmed by the heavy overlapping contractions and the thought of something bad happening to her or the baby. **"Jack, I'm scared."**

Jack's heart broke for his wife but remained strong. He caressed her cheek and leaned his forehead against hers. **"Sweetheart, everything will be ok. I'll be here the whole time and won't leave you. I promise."** **  
**  
Jack then climbed in behind Elizabeth and she leaned against him as they prepared themselves for what was about to happen.

 **"Ok, Elizabeth. When you're ready, go ahead and push."**

Elizabeth nodded and waited for the pressure to build so she could start bringing Baby Thornton into the world.

Just minutes into the birth, Elizabeth tightly grabbed onto her husband's arms and cried. Jack continued to support her as he had been for the past 14 hours.

Elizabeth cried loudly, **"Jack, it hurts!"**

Even though it may not have seemed like it in the moment, Jack holding her brought her comfort. **"I know but you're doing great. We'll be meeting her very soon."** **  
**  
As Elizabeth pushed again, she squeezed Jack's hands and screamed. **"Jack, I really can't do this! It hurts way too much!"**

Jack started tearing up a little bit because seeing his wife in the amount of pain she was in killed him. Knowing she needed it, he continued to support her and stay strong. **"Honey, you can do this. You're doing wonderful. Just keep going and it'll be over soon. I love you."** Elizabeth heard her husband but couldn't respond as she was in so much pain and focused on what she had to do.

After pushing for nearly two hours, the baby finally started crowning which caused her to scream again. **"It burns!"**

Carson and Faith hated seeing their dear friend endure the difficult and painful birth. Carson spoke up. **"Elizabeth, this part will be over very soon. You're doing great."**

She stopped for a couple of contractions even though the pain was unbearable. After those contractions passed, she continued doing what was needed from her to help the baby arrive.

 **A few minutes later…** **  
**  
 **"You're doing awesome, Elizabeth. After this next contraction, the worst part will be over."** Elizabeth nodded and felt the next one start. She leaned forward squeezing Jack's hands and screamed as she pushed again.

 **"Come on, honey. You're doing amazing."** Jack continued encouraging his wife. With the worst part now being over, Elizabeth collapsed against him panting heavily with tears flowing.

 **"She's almost here. Just rest for a minute then we'll get the baby to make her entrance."**

Elizabeth took advantage of that moment while Jack tried to comfort her as much as he could. The new parents were more than ready to meet their daughter.

After that very short break, Elizabeth gave it all she had left and after 16 hours, Taylor Hope Thornton had finally entered the world. The newborn made sure that everyone knew she had arrived by using her strong set of lungs. Carson placed Taylor on her mother's chest while Faith rubbed her down.

Both Jack and Elizabeth had tears flowing as their first child was finally born. They passionately kissed then turned their focus back to Taylor.

After getting Elizabeth and Taylor cared for, the new family of three were left by themselves. Elizabeth nursed then handed Taylor to Jack.

 **"Jack, I know this wasn't the best way to spend your birthday. But thank you for being here to help me as I brought her into the world. I couldn't have done it without you. I love you."**

Jack looked at his wife then kissed her before looking down at their daughter as she slept **. "Honey, I did what any good husband and father would do. I wouldn't have missed her birth for the world whether it was on my birthday or not. Even with all you endured to get her here, she's the best birthday gift I've ever received. You did a wonderful job and you're already an amazing mother. I love you both more than anything."** **  
**  
Elizabeth smiled, **"Thank you, Jack. That means a lot. You're already an amazing father and we both love you too."**

For the next few hours except for when Carson and Faith checked on the new family of three, Jack and Elizabeth were left alone and focused on bonding with their daughter.

Around 5:00 that evening, William and Grace stopped by to meet their first grandchild. Elizabeth was sitting up in her bed holding Taylor with Jack lying right next to them when they saw her parents entering the room.

 **"Hi, mom and dad. Would you like to meet your granddaughter?"** The couple approached them and were teary. " **Mom, dad, we would like you to meet Taylor Hope Thornton."** Jack and Elizabeth both smiled as she handed the sleeping newborn to her mother.

 **"She's beautiful. Congratulations. How did the labor and birth go?"**

Grace looked down at Taylor as Jack spoke up. **"Everything went well. However, it was incredibly difficult and more painful for Elizabeth because Taylor was posterior. Elizabeth did amazing though."**

William and Grace felt badly as they were told how difficult everything was on their daughter but were relieved that everything went well.

As Grace handed Taylor to William, she responded. **"Oh, dear. I'm so sorry you had such a difficult time. We're glad everything went well though."**

Elizabeth smiled at her mother then at her father holding Taylor.

William looked up from the newborn to Elizabeth. **"Taylor is perfect. Congratulations to you both."** **  
**  
 **"Thanks, mom and dad. And yes, she is perfect. We're madly in love with her. She's the best birthday gift Jack has ever received."**

The older couple looked at each other then wished Jack a _"happy birthday"_ and the baby as well.

After a few more minutes, the baby was handed over to Elizabeth and William and Grace said their goodbyes. Once they left, Elizabeth told Jack she needed to sleep for just a little bit and he held the baby the whole time until she woke up. About an hour later, Charlotte stopped by just for a few minutes. Jack gently woke up Elizabeth to let her know his mother was there.

 **"Hey, ma. Would you like to meet your granddaughter?"** Charlotte was teary as she made her way to the new parents. Jack was still holding Taylor while Elizabeth smiled watching the interactions between her husband and mother in law with the baby.

 **"Ma, we would like you to meet Taylor Hope Thornton. She was born at 1:00 this afternoon. The best birthday gift I've ever received."**

Charlotte loved that her oldest shared a birthday with his and Elizabeth's first child. **"Happy birthday to you Jack and your blessing from God."**

The baby was handed to Charlotte and the woman smiled as she held her granddaughter for a few minutes. About 10 minutes later, the newborn started to get fussy and Elizabeth knew she needed to nurse. Right before Elizabeth settled Taylor up against her to meet her need, Charlotte hugged Jack and placed a kiss on Elizabeth's head as well as the baby's head and told them she loved them then left.

As Elizabeth nursed, Jack couldn't help but be amazed at how Elizabeth was meeting their daughter's need. He knew as a mother, Elizabeth would be relying on her maternal instincts to care for their child and future children.

 **"Elizabeth, I'm amazed at how you're able to know what Taylor needs without you thinking twice about it. She's definitely the luckiest little girl to have you as a mother and I'm the luckiest guy to have you as my wife. I love you both more than anything."** **  
**  
Elizabeth looked up and locked eyes with Jack who lovingly gazed at her. **"Thank you so much, Jack. You're so sweet. Our little girl is so lucky to have you as her father and I'm so lucky to have you as my husband. We love you more than anything and that will never change."** The two of them kissed then Jack placed a kiss on Taylor's head once Elizabeth finished nursing and covered herself up.

A few minutes later, Carson and Faith came by to check on the new family of three. Once they were left alone again, Jack placed the baby in the bassinet by the bed then put his arm around Elizabeth and she laid her head on his upper chest and the two of them fell asleep.

** Fanfic Role playing Instagram: TLH_2017 **


	28. Taylor Hope Thornton

Trust, Love, Happiness

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else in this story. All credits go to the Hallmark Channel, Janette Oke, Brian Bird, Michael Landon Jr., the actors, and the writers of this amazing show. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **Chapter 28**

Jack, Elizabeth, and Taylor had been sleeping for a couple of hours when the newborn started to get fussy. The couple heard her and knew what she needed.

Elizabeth started to get out of bed when Jack gently grabbed her arm and stopped her. **"Elizabeth, don't get up. I'll get her."** Jack kissed his wife then got up to tend to the baby.

Elizabeth smiled as she watched her husband with their daughter and could tell he was still over the moon about being a father.

As Jack walked back over to Elizabeth, he gently rocked Taylor in his arms and talked to her. **"Shhh, …it's ok, peanut. Daddy's here. I love you very much."** He shortly paused to kiss Taylor on the forehead then looked lovingly at her. **"Yes, I do."** He shortly paused one more time while still looking lovingly at their daughter, who was still crying. **"Here's mama."** He gazed lovingly at his wife as he handed Taylor over to her to start nursing.

Moments after Elizabeth was given Taylor, the cries slowly stopped. Jack was in awe as he sat in the chair right beside the bed and watched Elizabeth interact with their daughter.

Elizabeth smiled as she looked down at her daughter. **"It's alright. Mama's here. Yes, she is."** She shortly paused. **"I love you so much, sweet girl."** She kissed Taylor on the top of her head.

The whole 20 minutes Elizabeth nursed, she and Jack engaged in casual conversation loving the peaceful moments as a family of three. Once Elizabeth was finished, she covered herself back up and continued talking to Taylor. **"Is that better?"** Elizabeth paused as Taylor started cooing. **"You were hungry weren't you, baby girl?"** Elizabeth gently rubbed Taylor's head and continued talking after she made another cooing noise.

Just then, Jack smiled lovingly at his girls as he made an offer to Elizabeth. **"Honey, would you like me to burp her?"**

Elizabeth smiled back at Jack. " **Sure. That would be great. Thank you for the offer."** She handed Taylor to Jack along with a towel just in case it was needed.

Jack again looked lovingly at his daughter. **"Hey, peanut."** He shortly paused as he held Taylor over his shoulder and against his bare chest while gently patting her back. **"Hey."**

About a minute later, Taylor let out a little burp before making a cute gurgling noise. Jack gently cradled Taylor in his arms smiling and talking to her again. **"Yea. Is that better?"** Taylor made another gurgling noise as Jack continued. **"Uh huh. Yea. You make me so happy, Taylor."** He paused to gently give his daughter an Eskimo kiss. **"Yes, you do. No matter how grown up you become, you'll always be my little girl."**

Elizabeth's heart melted at the sweet interaction between her husband and daughter. **"Oh, Jack. I just love seeing you with Taylor. You're such a natural and I never doubted for second how amazing you'd be as a father. She's definitely daddy's little girl."**

Jack very gently rubbed Taylor's head as he gazed lovingly at his wife. **"Thank you for your sweet words, honey. Elizabeth, I never imagined I could love another person as much as I love you,"** He shortly paused and looked down lovingly at his daughter. **"But this little angel sure has made me feel a love I never knew possible. Now I know what our parents have felt all these years. It makes me feel whole. I love you for blessing me with her. A blessing that I never knew possible."** Jack kissed Taylor on the head before giving her to Elizabeth then sitting in the big hospital bed with his two girls.

" **Jack, darling. I feel the same way. I love you both so much."** She paused as she looked lovingly from Taylor to Jack then back to a Taylor. **"My heart is overflowing."** Tears started flowing down Elizabeth's face as she cradled Taylor in her arms.

Jack noticed the tears and looked at Elizabeth while stroking her hair. **"Sweetheart, I didn't mean to make you cry or upset you. I love you with all that I am."** He kissed Elizabeth on the temple letting his lips linger there for a moment.

Elizabeth looked back at her husband. **"I'm not upset, just emotional. I feel so much love for both of you."** She looked from Taylor to Jack again while propping her knees up and gently placing their daughter in her lap.

Just then, Taylor made another gurgling noise, which both Jack and Elizabeth noticed.

Elizabeth smiled while talking to her daughter again. **"What are you saying, sweet girl?"** Taylor kept making gurgling noises as Elizabeth gently rubbed her head, stroked her face, and continued talking to her in a baby voice. **"You've has a long day haven't you?"** Taylor continued gurgling. **"Yea. Tell me about it. I'm so happy you're here, baby girl. Mama loves you very much."** She smiled and gently tapped Taylor on the nose. **"Yes, I do."** Taylor made a cooing noise and very slightly smiled at Elizabeth.

A few seconds later, Elizabeth started singing the nursery rhyme, _"This Little Piggy"_ to Taylor on her left foot.

 **"This little piggy went market."** Elizabeth touched Taylor's biggest toe.

 **"This little piggy stayed home."** Elizabeth touched the next toe.

 **"This little piggy had roast beef."** And the next.

 **"This little piggy had none."** And the next.

 **"And this little piggy went…wee wee wee all the way home."** Elizabeth touched Taylor's little toe, ran her hands up her sides very gently tickling her, then kissed her on the cheek.

This made Taylor slightly smile as she gurgled again.

Jack and Elizabeth shared a loving look then turned their focus back to Taylor with Elizabeth talking again. **"You like that, don't you?"** Taylor cooed as she grabbed Elizabeth's finger, which didn't go unnoticed. **"Yea. You're a sweet girl, Taylor."** Elizabeth kissed Taylor on the cheek then looked lovingly at Jack, sitting right next to her. **"Jack, would you like to try the nursery rhyme with the other foot?"**

 **"I'd love to, Elizabeth."** Jack repeated what Elizabeth did, only this time with Taylor's right foot. Once Jack finished, Taylor very slightly smiled again, started moving her arms slightly, and continued cooing again.

Jack smiled as he tried to imitate Taylor. He shortly paused to make a funny face, which caused Taylor to slightly smile. **"You're so precious, baby girl."** Taylor grabbed Jack's finger with her right hand while still holding Elizabeth's finger with the other. **"Yes, you are."**

Elizabeth smiled at the sweet interaction as she spoke up. **"Babe, she's holding your finger."** Elizabeth paused as she gently stroked Taylor's cheek. **"She loves her daddy."**

Jack kept his gaze at Taylor. **"And I love her, so much."** Jack then kissed her nose while talking to her. **"Yes, I do."** Jack shortly paused one more time. **"Darlin', she's holding your finger too. She loves her mama."**

Elizabeth gently stroked Taylor's arms. **"I love her, more than I can explain."** Elizabeth kissed Taylor on the forehead.

Jack and Elizabeth continued playing with Taylor by making funny faces and noises and singing for 20 more minutes before deciding to do something else.

Jack looked lovingly at his girls when he came up with an idea. **"Honey, would it be ok if I took our little peanut here for a walk? It might give you a chance to rest some."**

Elizabeth smiled at Jack's offer. **"Darling, of course, it's ok. I'm sure Taylor would love going on a little walk with her daddy. And yes, thank you. You're so sweet and always take such great care of me."**

Jack gazed lovingly at Elizabeth. **"I always will. I love you so much, honey."** Jack gave his wife a sweet, tender kiss on the lips.

Elizabeth smiled back at her husband. **"I love you too."** She started talking to Taylor as she gently handed her to Jack. **"Hey, baby girl. Here's daddy. He wants to take you for a little walk. I love you and will see you soon."** She kissed Taylor on the cheek.

Jack cradled Taylor in his arms as he started talking to her. **"Hey peanut, you wanna go on a walk with daddy?"** Taylor gave Jack a slight smile before he continued. **"Yea, we're gonna have lots of fun."** Jack kissed Taylor on the forehead then faced Elizabeth. **"Say bye to mama."** He shortly paused, gently took Taylor's hand waving it slowly at Elizabeth, and then talked in a baby voice. **"Bye, mama."**

Elizabeth smiled and slightly chuckled at how cute her husband was, trying to speak in a baby voice before waving back and blowing a kiss at Taylor. **"Bye, sweet girl. I'll see you soon."** She quickly paused to pucker her lips and blow another kiss at Jack. **"Bye, love. Have fun and see you soon."**

Jack smiled, puckered his lips, and blew a kiss back to Elizabeth. **"Bye, babe. I'm sure we will. See you in a little bit."**

With that, Jack left the room to take Taylor for a walk while Elizabeth stayed behind to relax.

When Jack and Taylor came back 10 minutes later, Elizabeth was sitting in bed reading the newest issue of _"Charleston Magazine"_.

As Jack cradled Taylor in his arms, he gazed lovingly at his wife. **"You are so gorgeous, darlin'."**

As soon as Jack said that, Elizabeth looked up, smiled, and locked eyes with her husband. **"Thank you, cowboy. You're so sweet and look very handsome yourself, especially holding our daughter in your arms."** She shortly paused. **"How was your walk?"**

Jack smiled back. **"Thank you. That warms my heart to hear you say that. Our walk was great."** He looked down lovingly at Taylor and gently stroked her head. **"We had a great time, didn't we, peanut?"** Taylor slightly smiled and cooed again as she kept her focus on Jack. **"Yes, we did."**

Elizabeth smiled then spoke up as Jack handed Taylor back to her. **"I'm so glad it was great."** She shortly paused as she gently took Taylor's hand. **"Hey, sweet girl. You had fun with daddy?"** Taylor softly cooed and slightly smiled again before Elizabeth finished talking. **"We love you so much, Taylor."** Both Jack and Elizabeth kiss Taylor on the cheek with Elizabeth going first then Jack.

A little while later, Jack and Elizabeth were laying in the bed after eating dinner, feeding Taylor, then putting her to bed. After spending about 15 minutes talking, they were getting sleepy and decided to call it a night.

Jack gently stroked Elizabeth's hair and gazed lovingly in her eyes. **"Goodnight and sweet dreams, my beautiful angel."**

Elizabeth gazed back lovingly in Jack's eyes. **"Goodnight and sweet dreams, my sweet, handsome man. I love you."** Elizabeth gave Jack a loving, tender kiss on the lips.

Jack snuggled up against Elizabeth's back and kissed her neck. **"I love you. Always have, always will."**

 **October 5**

Jack and Elizabeth were lying in the hospital bed snuggled so very close to each other. Jack had his right arm wrapped around her and was holding her right hand resting on his torso with his left while Elizabeth was on her side and resting her head on his chest. It was the first morning since Taylor's birth and the couple wanted to get in some alone time before their daughter woke up. While they both loved Taylor so much, they also enjoyed the peaceful moments that gave them time to bond as husband and wife. After a good morning kiss, they spent about 5 minutes enjoying the closeness without saying a word before Jack spoke up.

" **Elizabeth, may I share something with you?"**

" **Of course you can. You can share anything with me, Jack."** She gently squeezed his hand she was holding.

Jack smiled and looked at Taylor lovingly for a moment. **"Don't get me wrong, I love our little peanut so much,"** Jack started rubbing her fingers on her right hand with his thumb. **"But there's nothing like these moments with just you, my amazing wifey."** He kissed her on the top of the head.

" **Oh, Jack. I know how much you love Taylor. I do too but the moments I get to spend with just you, my amazing hubby are always so special."** She shortly paused to kiss Jack's left hand where his wedding band and ring tattoo were. **"Could you imagine a year ago that this is where we would be?"**

Jack smiled as he responded. **"No, I couldn't but I'm so grateful. Just a year ago, I was recovering from my injury."** He shortly paused. **"And now, we've started our little family with a beautiful baby girl we get to see grow up. My life is so good."**

" **I know, honey. It's so crazy that we have a little girl now but I couldn't imagine it any other way. My life is pretty good too."** Elizabeth looked up and gazed lovingly at Jack before they shared a sweet, tender kiss on the lips and he shared something on his mind.

" **I was just thinking."** Jack shortly paused to start stroking Elizabeth's hair with his right hand. **"How would you feel if we go look at land next week for Thornton Ranch? That would give us a little time to relax at home with Taylor and enjoy family time."** He shortly paused again. **"Now that we've started growing our little family, I think it's time for me to contact a local builder and show him the plans I've drawn so he can get started on our dream house."** Jack paused once more. **"I hope you're not upset that I can't build it myself. It's just that I'm required to have a license in order to do so. I'm so sorry, sweetheart."** He kissed the top of her head again.

Elizabeth sat up in bed to look straight in Jack's eyes lovingly. **"That sounds wonderful. We definitely should. And darling, look at me. Of course, I'm not upset with you."** She started stroking Jack's hair. **"While I am a little disappointed it won't be you, I understand why and know you will do anything to make me happy. With the amazing plans you've drawn, I'm sure that whoever does build our dream house will do a beautiful job. I can't deny that you would do even better though. You're an amazing man with so many talents."** She shortly paused to rub Jack's chest while gazing lovingly in his eyes. **"Husband, father, Sergeant, artist, singer, guitar player, dancer, photographer, and that's not even half of it. How'd I get so lucky?"**

Jack sat up in bed, faced Elizabeth, and gazed lovingly at her with tears in his eyes. **"Elizabeth."** He shook his head in awe at what his wife had just said. **"Thank you for all your sweet words. It means the absolute world to me. I feel the same about you. You're an amazing woman with so many talents."** He stroked her hair with one hand while resting his other hand on her cheek. **"Wife, mother, teacher, writer, singer, dancer, cook, photographer, and that's not even everything. How did I get so lucky?"** He shortly paused. **"Babe, I can't even put into words how precious you are to me. I love you so much that sometimes I think my heart may explode. If we weren't in this hospital right now, I would take you in my arms and show you just how much."**

Elizabeth now had a tear in her eye as she continued gazing lovingly at Jack. **"Thank you for all the kind words. You're the absolute sweetest and I can't even explain how special you are to me. I love you so stinking much, darling."** She shortly paused to gently wipe the tears from Jack's eyes. **"How about once we get back home and I've had a while to recover, we have some special alone time to show just how much we love each other? I would say when we get home tomorrow but I was told that we have to wait about six weeks before any deep intimacy can happen."**

Jack smiled as he gently wiped the tears from her eyes and continued stroking her hair. **"That sounds wonderful. I'd love that. While I can't deny wanting to make love with my beautiful wife as soon as we get home, I know we need to wait. I care about you more than you'll ever know and one of the most important things to me is that you take of yourself too. Whenever you're ready, I will be as well. You're my everything and no matter what we're doing, I'll be happy, as long as we're together."**

" **Thank you for always looking out for me, babe. You truly are the most amazing man in the world. You're my everything and I'll be happy with whatever we're doing as long as it's together as well. I can't wait to make it up to you though, and in a big way I might add."**

" **Of course, honey. I'll always look out for you. You're the most amazing woman in the world. I can't wait to see what you have planned. I know it'll be amazing. Hurry up, six weeks."** Jack stroked Elizabeth's hair again while kissing her nose before giving her a sweet, tender kiss on the lips.

Elizabeth smiled and chuckled at Jack's cute comment. **"You're so cute, Jack. I'll definitely make it amazing."**

Jack wrapped his arm around Elizabeth again and gently pulled her close.

While Jack and Elizabeth were snuggling so close to each other again, they looked lovingly at Taylor and watched her sleep.

While she was sleeping, she started smiling as Jack spoke up. **"The angels are talking to her."**

Jack and Elizabeth looked deeply into each other's eyes then shared a very passionate kiss.

After the kiss, Jack noticed a tear rolling down Elizabeth's cheek. **"What's wrong, sweetheart?"**

Elizabeth looked lovingly at her husband and smiled. **"Nothing's wrong, honey but thank you for asking. You're so sweet. I just never in my wildest dreams thought I'd ever be this happy. It's all because of you. You've made so many wonderful things happen in my life and I know you'll only continue to this for me and now our sweet baby girl."**

Jack kissed Elizabeth's tears away then gazed in her eyes as a few tears escaped his eyes, rolling down his cheek. **"Oh, my dear, sweet, Elizabeth. I definitely will continue doing it. I've got my two beautiful girls, you and Taylor, and that makes me happier than I ever thought possible. You two are my heart and soul and I can't imagine my life without you."** Jack gently took Elizabeth's right hand with his left and rested it on his chest.

Elizabeth gently kissed Jack's tears away. **"Oh, Jack. I feel the same. You all are my heart and soul. I can't imagine living without either one of you."** They shared another tender, loving kiss as they continued snuggling in peacefulness until Taylor woke up.

A little while later, Elizabeth nursed Taylor then enjoyed breakfast with her husband. Once Jack and Elizabeth finished eating, they spent about an hour bonding with Taylor before Lee and Rosie stopped by for a visit.

When Lee and Rosie walked in the room, they smiled when they found Jack and Elizabeth sitting in the bed playing with Taylor.

Even though Jack and Elizabeth didn't know they were standing there, Lee and Rosie's hearts melted at the sweet moment between their two best friends and daughter.

After a few minutes, Rosie smiled as she spoke up and walked towards Jack, Elizabeth, and Taylor with Lee following. **"Well, if it isn't our fave little family ever."**

Jack and Elizabeth both looked up and smiled when they saw their friends with Jack responding. **"Lee, Rosie. It's so good to see you."**

Lee smiled, shook Jack's hand, and then gave him a gentle pat on the back. **"It's good to see you too. How you doing, man?"**

" **I'm doing well. Just feeling really blessed. The labor and birth were long and tough but my girl here did amazing bringing our little bundle of joy into the world."** Jack wrapped one arm around Elizabeth's shoulder, gently pulled her close, gazed lovingly in her eyes, and then kissed her temple.

Lee slightly smiled as he responded. **"Glad to hear you're doing well. I'm sorry to hear about the labor and birth. We hope there weren't any complications with Taylor. How are you doing, Elizabeth? Are you feeling ok?"**

Elizabeth smiled as she responded. **"I'm feeling ok. Just so grateful like Jack said. Thank you for asking and for your concern. We really appreciate it. It was definitely tough but she's perfectly healthy and doing great."** Elizabeth looked down lovingly at Taylor and gently rubbed her head. **"I couldn't have gone through it without this amazing man right here who never left my side."** Elizabeth looked lovingly at Jack then kissed his cheek.

" **You're welcome, Elizabeth. Rosie and I love and care about all of you and it's so great you're doing well. We can already tell how amazing you are as parents."**

Rosie smiled and nodded. **"I agree with everything you said, Lee."** She shortly paused. **"We're both so happy for you all, Jack."**

" **Thank you, Lee and Rosie. It means a lot to us."** Jack shortly paused. **"Would you like to meet our daughter?"**

Rosie's face lit up. **"We'd love to."**

Jack smiled and gently handed Taylor to Rosie. **"Lee, Rosie, meet Taylor Hope Thornton."**

Rosie continued smiling as she cradled Taylor in her arms. **"Oh, Jack, Elizabeth. She's beautiful."** She shortly paused to look lovingly at Taylor. **"Hey sweet girl, it's you're auntie Rosie."**

Lee smiled as he chimed in. **"And your uncle Lee."** He gently took one of Taylor's hands. **"We're so happy to finally meet you."** He shortly paused. **"Yes, we are."**

Taylor slightly smiled and made a cooing noise.

Rosie chimes in again. **"We love you so much, Taylor. You're a lucky girl to have Jack and Elizabeth as your parents. They love you more than you know."**

Elizabeth smiled at how good Taylor was being and Rosie's sweet words. **"Thank you. We're lucky to have her as our daughter. She loves her uncle, Lee and Auntie Rosie."**

Jack chimed in as he agreed. **"I agree, darlin'."** He shortly paused. **"She is a great baby."**

Rosie smiled and agreed. **"She definitely is."** Rosie shortly paused to gently rub Taylor's cheek. **"You're a sweet girl, Taylor."** She paused again. **"Yes, you are."** She gave Taylor a kiss on the forehead.

Jack smiled as he asked Lee a question. **"Would you like to hold her, Lee?"**

" **Of course, I'd love too."** Lee smiled as Rosie handed Taylor to him. **"Rosie is right. She really is beautiful, Jack. She looks so much like y'all already."**

" **Thank you, man. That means a lot. Elizabeth and I are so in love with her and still can't believe she's ours."** He shortly paused. **"You know, seeing the both of you with Taylor gives me no doubt in my mind how great you'll be as parents someday. Don't you agree, darlin'?"**

Elizabeth smiled as she nodded and responded. **"Of course. You and Rosie will make wonderful parents someday."** Elizabeth shortly paused. **"Speaking of, how are things going with your relationship?"**

" **Thank you, Jack and Elizabeth. That means so much."** Lee shortly paused to look lovingly at Rosie. **"Things are going really well. We're growing closer every day and as happy and in love as we've ever been. We'd love to get married in the future but we're enjoying being together and waiting till we're both absolutely ready. Isn't that right, Rosie?"**

Rosie smiled and kissed Lee on the cheek. **"So right. I love you, honeybunny."**

Lee smiled and chuckled. **"I love you, sweetheart."**

Elizabeth smiled and chuckled along with Jack and Lee before speaking up. **"You're welcome. So glad to hear things are going really well. You are seriously the cutest couple."**

Rosie smiled at her friend's comment. **"Thank you again, Elizabeth. While it means a lot to us, Lee and I beg to differ. We think you two are the cutest couple on the planet, without a doubt."**

Jack couldn't help but smile then gaze lovingly at Elizabeth for a moment. **"Thank you, Rosie. That means a lot to hear you say that. Just like you and Lee, Elizabeth and I continue to grow closer every day. Even after Taylor's birth, we're more in love than ever before."** Jack gave Elizabeth a kiss on the cheek.

" **That's so great to hear. Lee and I love y'all so much and really are so happy for you."**

Jack smiled as he responded. **"We love you too. Thank you again."**

Rosie smiled. **"Anytime."**

The four of them continued talking for 20 more minutes before Lee and Rosie decide to head out. Once Lee gave Taylor back to Jack, he and Rosie said their goodbyes, told Jack and Elizabeth they would talk soon, then left for the day.

About 30 minutes later, Taylor was asleep in Elizabeth's arms. While she was sleeping and Jack and Elizabeth were having more bonding time as a couple, they heard a gentle knock on the door.

" **Knock, knock."** Abigail smiled as she entered the room with Frank following right behind. **"How are two of our favorite people doing?"**

Jack and Elizabeth both smiled seeing their two friends standing there before Elizabeth spoke up softly so as to not wake Taylor. **"Hi, Abigail, Frank. We're a little tired but all together we're doing great and feeling really grateful. Thanks for asking. How are you?"**

" **You're welcome. Frank and I are doing well and glad you are too. How'd everything go?"**

Jack took a second then responded. **"Glad you're doing well."** He shortly paused to gently wrap his right arm around Elizabeth. **"It was very long and tough but Elizabeth did amazing. I'm so proud of her."** He paused again to kiss Elizabeth's temple. **"Despite our little girl being posterior before she arrived, we're just so thankful there were no complications and that she's perfectly healthy."**

Frank then took a second before he chimed in. **"We're sorry to hear how tough it was but so happy to hear there were no complications and that she's as healthy as can be."** He shortly paused. **"And Elizabeth is really lucky to have you, Jack. There's no doubt in my mind how supportive you were to her through all of that. You're a wonderful man and I know your father would've been so proud of you."**

Jack started to speak up as he held back tears. **"Thank you, Frank. That means so much. I'm the lucky one to have Elizabeth in my life. She's the most amazing woman I've ever known."**

Abigail smiled and shared her thoughts. **"I have to agree with Frank. Your father would be so proud of you, Jack."** She shortly paused. **"And I believe you're both lucky to have each other."**

Jack smiled again as he responded to Abigail's comment. **"Thank you, Abigail. And we are definitely lucky to have each other."**

Elizabeth smiled and spoke up while holding back tears. **"Jack, you're gonna make me cry. Thank you for your sweet words. You're the most amazing man I've ever known."** She momentarily paused. **"I couldn't agree more. We are very lucky to have each other."** She paused once more. **"Frank, Abigail. Would you like to meet our daughter, Taylor Hope Thornton?"**

Abigail's face lit up just like Rosie's did. **"What a beautiful name. We'd love to meet her."**

As Jack handed Taylor to Abigail, she spoke up again while cradling her in her arms. **"Jack, Elizabeth. She's absolutely precious."** She shortly paused before talking softly to Taylor. **"Hi, sweet girl, I know you're asleep but it's your auntie, Abigail. I love you very much and so happy to finally meet you."**

Jack and Elizabeth's heart melted at the sweet moment between their daughter and Abigail. After a few seconds, Jack spoke up. **"Thank you, Abigail. Elizabeth and I are so in love with her and still find it hard to believe she's ours."**

" **You're welcome. We can see why. She's such a sweet baby and so lucky to have you as parents."**

Elizabeth smiled as she spoke up. **"Thank you again, Abigail. That means the world to us. We're so lucky to have her as our daughter."**

After 10 more minutes, both Abigail and Frank each had a chance to hold Taylor. She was now back in her mother's arms, still asleep as the four friends continued talking.

" **Jack, Elizabeth. If you're ok with it, I'd love to pray over you."**

" **Elizabeth and I would love that."**

As Frank placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, Abigail placed a gentle hand on Taylor's arm where one of Elizabeth's hands was resting. Once the four of them bowed their head, Frank began the prayer.

" **Dear Lord, I come to You today with a prayer for two wonderful people and friends, Jack and Elizabeth and their beautiful daughter, Taylor. I pray You'll give Jack and Elizabeth guidance and protection as they enter this next chapter of their lives as parents. Let them know how much You love them and how You'll always be there for them in the good and hard days. I also pray they'll continue to look to You and keep You first in their life and marriage and as they navigate the joys and challenges of parenthood together. I also pray for Taylor. Let her know how loved she is even as she grows up. I pray that she'll always keep You first and know that she can accomplish anything if she stays strong in her faith. Lord, You are so amazing and we are all so blessed to have You in our life. We love you so much. In Your name, we pray, Amen."**

Once the prayer was finished, the four of them raised their heads again as Elizabeth spoke up. **"Thank you for the sweet prayer, Frank. It means a lot."**

Frank smiled and responded. **"Of course. Abigail and I both love you guys and care about you very much."**

" **Yes, we do. Jack, Elizabeth, and even Taylor. You're wonderful people and we're so thankful to know you."**

Jack smiled at the kind comments then spoke up. **"We love y'all and so thankful to know you too."**

Once that was said, the four friends continued talking for 10 more minutes before it was time for Abigail and Frank to leave. They said their goodbyes then headed out to give their friends family bonding time with their daughter.

Later that night, Jack and Elizabeth ate dinner before Elizabeth spent 20 minutes nursing Taylor.

Once that was done, Jack and Elizabeth spent about an hour playing with their daughter and having bonding time as a family of three.

The time went by quickly as it was getting late. After Jack and Elizabeth read their daily devotional and said a nightly prayer, Jack came up with the perfect idea. He decided he wanted to sing a song to his daughter before him and Elizabeth put her in her bassinet for the night.

As Jack sang _"My Wish"_ by Rascal Flatts, he held Taylor's hand with one of his while gently stroking her head with the other and looking lovingly at her.

Elizabeth's heart melted at the sweet moment between her husband and their daughter and couldn't feel more blessed. She loved them so much and thought about how this was the happiest she'd ever felt.

 **October 6**

After breakfast and Elizabeth nursed, Carson and Faith came in to check on the Thornton's. **"Hey, Elizabeth and Jack. How are you and Miss Taylor this morning?"**

The new parents smiled then Jack spoke up, **"Elizabeth and I are tired but great. Taylor's great too."**

The four adults all talked for a few minutes then Elizabeth and Taylor were checked before being discharged. **"Jack, your girls are perfectly healthy. Are you ready to go home as new parents?"**

Jack and Elizabeth were anxious but they knew they would get through it together just like anything else thrown their way.

 **"Yes. As ready as can be. We're anxious but excited more than anything."**

Carson told them they were already wonderful parents then gave the information about the follow-up and made sure everything was covered before starting the discharge process.

An hour later, Carson and Faith walked back in the room to let their friends know the discharge process was completed. When they came back, Carson was the first to speak up. **"Alright. Jack, Elizabeth, the discharge process is completed. Y'all are good to go."**

Faith took a second then spoke up herself. **"And Elizabeth, we know you're still a little sore so we brought a wheelchair for you to use so you don't have to be on your feet to walk to the car."**

Elizabeth smiled and responded at Carson and Faith. **"That's wonderful. Thank you for letting us know, Carson."** She shortly paused. **"And that's so kind of y'all. Thank you for doing that, Faith."**

Carson smiled and nodded, as he was the first to respond. **"You're welcome."**

Faith then chimed in. **"Of course. We care about both of you and will always do anything we can for you. And we're also just following protocol like we do for everyone else."**

The four friends continued talking and playing with Taylor for 10 minutes before Jack and Elizabeth started preparing to leave with their newborn daughter. While Jack was helping Elizabeth move from the bed to the wheelchair, Faith gently cradled Taylor in her arms, silently dreaming about what it'd be like to have a child of her own someday.

Once Elizabeth was in the wheelchair, Faith gently handed Taylor back to her mother. **"She really is so beautiful, Jack and Elizabeth. Carson and I love y'all so much and couldn't be happier for you."**

Jack stood behind Elizabeth in the wheelchair with his hands gently resting on her shoulders. **"Thank you, Faith. That means a lot. We love you too."**

A few minutes later, Carson and Faith gave Jack and Elizabeth hugs, said their goodbyes, then headed out to take care of other patients.

Once Carson and Faith left the room, Jack wrapped his arms gently around Elizabeth's shoulders from the back of the wheelchair and kissed the top of her head. **"So, are my two beautiful girls ready to go home?"**

Elizabeth's heart melted at Jack's sweet words and display of affection. **"You're so sweet. And yes, I'm ready, love."** She gently took one of Taylor's hands. **"What about you, Taylor?"** Elizabeth smiled as she started talking in a baby voice and gently moving Taylor's hand around that she was holding. **"Yes, I'm ready daddy. Let's go home."**

Jack smiled, chuckled, and kissed the top of Elizabeth's head again. **"Oh, Elizabeth. You're so cute. I love you."** He walked around and kissed Taylor on the forehead. **"And I love you, peanut."**

" **I love you, Jack."** She gave her husband a sweet, tender kiss on the lips. **"You got everything, honey?"**

Jack walked back behind the wheelchair. **"Yes, I do. Let's go home, sweetheart."**

30 minutes later, Jack and Elizabeth with Taylor in her arms, walked in their apartment.

The moment they walked in, they made their way over to the sofa with Elizabeth placing Taylor in her bassinet right next to it.

As they stood side by side looking lovingly at their daughter, Jack wrapped an arm around Elizabeth's waist pulling her close.

Elizabeth leaned her head against Jack's shoulder. **"Jack. Have you ever seen anything more perfect in your entire life?"**

" **I have and she's standing right next to me."** Jack gently pulled Elizabeth even closer and kissed her forehead. **"Our little peanut is pretty perfect though."** He shortly paused. **"Beautiful and sweet just like her mama."**

Elizabeth looked up at Jack lovingly for a moment. **"Oh, Jack. That's one of the sweetest things I've ever heard. Thank you so much, honey. You and our baby girl are the two most perfect gifts from God I could ask for. He has truly blessed me beyond measure."**

" **My dear, sweet, Elizabeth. I feel the absolute same. You and Taylor are the two most perfect blessings from God and I'm beyond thankful to have you in my life. You two are my girls and I love you both more than I can put into words."**

" **We love you more, my darling."** She gave Jack a sweet tender kiss on the lips. **"Sweetheart, I need to take a shower. Do you mind if I go first or would you like to?"**

" **Darlin', of course, I don't mind. Ladies first. Taylor and I will be perfectly fine till you get back."**

" **Awe, thank you. Always such the gentleman. I'll be back in 20 minutes."**

Jack smiled and gazed lovingly in Elizabeth's eyes. **"Of course. That'll never change. And sounds good. I'll be right here."**

" **I know it won't. See you soon, love."** Elizabeth gave Jack another sweet kiss on the lips then went to take her shower.

While Elizabeth was taking her shower, Jack spent some time working on a drawing of his two favorite girls in his sketchbook and watching Taylor

Twenty minutes later, Elizabeth returned to the living room wearing yoga pants and one of Jack's Beaufort PD t-shirts.

When Jack saw her, his heart skipped a beat at how cute she looked. He walked over to her, gazed lovingly in her eyes, and gently ran his hands down her arms before taking her hands in his. **"Wow, you look adorable, babe."**

 **"Jack, you're too sweet. Thank you. I love wearing your shirt."**

Jack started stroking Elizabeth's hair with one hand while resting the other hand on her hip. **"And I love seeing you wear my shirt. It makes me weak in the knees."** He wrapped both arms around her waist, gently pulling her close. **"I'm gonna go take a quick shower but I'll be back in fifteen."**

 **"You're so cute, darling."** She stroked his hair and gazed lovingly in his eyes. **"I'm not going anywhere. See you soon."**

Jack buried his nose in her hair for a moment taking in the wonderful scent of her coconut shampoo then kissed her behind her right ear. **"Yes, see you soon. I'm ready for cuddle time with my beautiful wifey."** He kissed her cheek.

 **"And I'm ready for cuddle time with my handsome hubby."** She kissed his cheek.

While Jack was taking his shower, Elizabeth pulled out her journal and a pen out of her bag as she curled up on the sofa, flipped to the next blank page, and started conveying her thoughts down on paper.

 _ **"This year, on Jack's birthday, our first child Taylor Hope Thornton made her debut. The labor and birth were very difficult and painful but I wouldn't change it for the world. Jack's an amazing husband and father and I couldn't ask for better when it comes to our family. As new parents, we are trying to figure everything out but Jack and I are excited about this next chapter in our lives. We know that we have God's guidance and protection to help us care for the blessing He has trusted us with and that helps us in so many ways as we move forward in this new life we have made. I'm eternally grateful and happy to be the wife to an amazing man and mother to our sweet girl and future children. Without Jack and Taylor, I wouldn't be the woman I am today. I love them more than anything and it will never change. Faith, Hope, and Love are some good things He gave us and the greatest is Love. Love never fails."**_

Once Jack finished his shower, he put on a pair of shorts but left his shirt off then went to join his wife on the sofa.

Within seconds, the couple locked eyes. **"Well, if it isn't my amazing hubby looking like a hottie with that no shirt look. Come here, hon. I'm ready to cuddle and feel your strong, protective arms around me."**

As soon as Jack sat down, he leaned back against the sofa while Elizabeth leaned back against his bare chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist gently pulling her close. **"I'm ready to cuddle with you, darlin'."** He rested his hands on her waist slightly inside his shirt she was wearing. He loved that feeling and after hearing the soft moan from Elizabeth, he continued talking. **"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I know we're not supposed to do too much for a few weeks but I couldn't resist. You're just so beautiful and I needed to touch you."**

Elizabeth smiled and chuckled as she held Jack's hands under his shirt she was wearing. **"Jack, you don't ever have to apologize for that. I always love feeling your gentle touches. As long as we don't do full intercourse for the next 6 weeks, we'll be fine. Truth is, you're just so handsome and I need to touch you too."** She gently rubbed Jack's legs for a moment before taking his hands in hers again. **"I love you so much."** She gently squeezed Jack's hands. **"It's so good to finally be home."**

Jack smiled and gently squeezed her hands back. **"I love you more, baby."** He buried his nose in her hair then kissed her temple. **"And I feel the same way. Home Sweet Home with my favorite girls."**


	29. A Whole New World

Trust, Love, Happiness

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else in this story. All credits go to the Hallmark Channel, Janette Oke, Brian Bird, Michael Landon Jr., the actors, and the writers of this amazing show. No copyright infringement intended._**

 ** _**Mild Steam alert** **Mild Steam Alert**_**

 **Chapter 29**

Jack and Elizabeth were sitting at the kitchen table with Taylor in between them in her bassinet. They had just finished dinner Jack made which consisted of a salad along with sirloin steak and asparagus.

 **"Jack, thank you for a wonderful dinner. I loved it as always."**

Jack gently took Elizabeth's hand and gazed in her eyes. **"You're welcome, my dear. I'm so glad you enjoyed it. I know it's one of your favorites so I thought I'd make it to celebrate this new chapter we're starting in our life."** He started rubbing her fingers with his thumb. **"I also just want to spoil my girl who means the world to me."** He looked lovingly deep in her blue eyes. **"I know I've already told you this but I just want to say how proud I am of you. It broke my heart seeing how difficult and painful the labor and birth were but you did an amazing job bringing our little peanut into the world. And seeing the way you've interacted with her the past two days."** Jack shook his head, smiling in amazement. **"It just makes me even more proud of the amazing woman I chose to stand alongside. I have never doubted for one second how wonderful you'd be as a mother. I love you and Taylor so much and could not be more grateful to have you in my life."**

Elizabeth gently squeezed Jack's hand as a tear rolled down her cheek. **"Oh, Jack. I don't even know what to say."**

Jack gently wiped the tear from her eye then took her hand again. **"I'm sorry, babe. I didn't mean to make you cry. I just wanted you to know how I feel."**

Elizabeth gently squeezed Jack's hand again. **"It's ok, honey. Thank you for all your sweet words. I can't begin to tell you how much it means to me. I'm just so happy right now. Seeing how you've interacted with our baby girl the past couple days just makes my heart melt and makes me so proud of the amazing man I chose to spend the rest of my life with. I don't know if I ever told you this but for as long as we've known each other, I have never had any doubt in my mind of how wonderful of a father and husband you'd be. I love you and Taylor more than words can ever say. I'm so very grateful to have this life."**

Jack gave Elizabeth a kiss on the hand then continued holding it while they shared a loving gaze, not saying a word until Taylor woke up and pulled them away from their own little world.

Elizabeth picked up Taylor from the bassinet and gently cradled her in her arms. **"Shhh. It's ok, baby girl. Mama's here."** She gently rubbed Taylor's head a few times.

Taylor slowly stopped crying and just looked up at Elizabeth, who was looking back down at her with complete love in her eyes. **"Yea. You just wanted to be held didn't you?"**

Taylor made a cooing noise making Elizabeth smile. **"You're a sweet girl, Taylor."** She shortly paused. **"Holding you in my arms is not gonna be a problem."** She gently lifted Taylor up slightly to give her an Eskimo kiss before cradling her in her arms again. **"Daddy's here too. You wanna say hi?"** Elizabeth gently held one of Taylor's hands and waved it at Jack while speaking in a baby voice. **"Hi, daddy."**

Jack gently took Taylor's other hand as she wrapped one of her tiny fingers around one of his. **"Hey, peanut."** He gently rubbed Taylor's head. **"Did you have a good nap?"**

Taylor slightly smiled and made another cooing noise.

Jack gently rubbed one of Taylor's cheeks and looked lovingly at her. **"I'll take that as a yes."** Jack smiled and started talking slightly in a baby voice. **"You're so cute, baby girl. Daddy loves you."** He leaned in and kissed her head before starting to talk to his wife again. **"Darlin', I'm gonna clean the kitchen. How about you go relax in bed with Taylor and I'll come and join you when I'm finished?"**

 **"That sounds great. Thank you, honey. See you soon."**

 **"You're welcome. See you soon."**

With that, Elizabeth went to have some bonding time with their newborn daughter. As Elizabeth sat up in bed, she propped her knees up and gently laid Taylor in her lap, who was slightly smiling and making cooing noises. Elizabeth looked lovingly at Taylor while gently rubbing her arms. **"Oh, Taylor. You're so precious."** She very gently tickled Taylor's sides and talked in a baby voice. **"Yes, you are."** She gently tickled her again while still looking loving in her eyes. **"Mama loves you so much."** Elizabeth leaned over and kissed Taylor's cheeks multiple times. **"Yes, I do."** She gave Taylor a few more cheek kisses. **"We've had a busy couple days haven't we?"** Taylor made a funny face and cooing noise before Elizabeth tried to imitate it. **"Yes, we have. You met your grandparents, your auntie Abigail, and your uncle Lee, and auntie Rosie."** She shortly paused to rub Taylor's head. **"We've had lots of cuddling with daddy and we came home from the hospital."** She continued rubbing Taylor's head. **"That's a lot of activity isn't it?"**

Taylor continued making cooing noises.

Elizabeth smiled at her daughter and continued talking in a baby voice. **"Yea."**

About 10 minutes later, Jack joined his girls for some family bonding time, which continued for about 45 more minutes. Once those 45 minutes were up, Jack and Elizabeth decided to work together to give Taylor her first sponge bath.

Even though, Jack and Elizabeth worked well together, giving their daughter her first bath was not an easy task as she cried almost the whole time. The couple hated seeing their baby girl crying but knew this bath was something that needed to be done.

After they were finished giving Taylor her bath, they continued working together to put a new diaper on and baby moisturizing lotion before gently wrapping her in a towel to keep her warm.

Since Taylor was still crying, Jack and Elizabeth both knew she was probably hungry. As Elizabeth cradled Taylor in her arms, she looked down lovingly at her, gently wiped the tears away, and then gently rubbed her head. **"Shhh. It's ok, Taylor. Mama's here."** Elizabeth kissed Taylor's head then continued speaking softly. **"Yea. Mama's gonna feed you."**

20 minutes later, Elizabeth finished nursing then covered herself back up with Taylor still in her arms and Jack sitting on the bed right next to them. Elizabeth smiled and continued looking down lovingly at her daughter who had completely stopped crying. **"You were a hungry girl weren't you Taylor?"** Taylor made a cooing noise as Elizabeth held one of her little hands. **"Yea. I'm sorry we made you cry with your bath, baby girl."** Elizabeth gently rubbed her head before taking her hand again. **"It just had to be done. Yea."** Taylor gently wrapped one of her fingers around one of Elizabeth's.

Jack and Elizabeth shared a loving glance at the sweet moment before she continued. **"You're such a sweet girl, Taylor."** She kissed Taylor's cheek. **"You're so special to me."** She kissed Taylor's other cheek. **"Yes, you are."** She kissed Taylor's forehead while Jack gently rubbed Taylor's toes. **"I think daddy wants to hold you."** She shortly paused as Taylor slightly smiled and cooed. **"Here's daddy."**

Jack, with his shirt off, gently held Taylor against his chest, taking full advantage skin-to-skin cuddle time with his daughter. **"Hey, baby girl."** He gently wrapped the towel around her a little more to keep her warm. **"Hey."** He gently rubbed her head with one hand while holding her protectively with the other. **"You're so beautiful, Taylor, just like your mama."** Jack gave Elizabeth a loving glance before turning his attention back to Taylor gently patting her on the back to burp her which she did a few seconds later. **"Is that better?"** Taylor softly cooed answering Jack's question. **"Yea."** Jack went back to gently rubbing Taylor's head. **"Daddy loves you so much, Taylor. Don't forget that."** Jack gently kissed Taylor on the temple.

After Jack and Elizabeth gently wrapped Taylor in a swaddle, he cradled her in his arms and sang to her for 10 more minutes before she was asleep. Jack then walked over to lay Taylor down in her bassinet right next to Elizabeth's side of the bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead. **"Goodnight and sweet dreams, peanut. I love you."** Jack and Elizabeth then finished their night routine and started cuddling in bed.

They had already been talking around thirty minutes when it got quiet for a second. Elizabeth snuggled up against Jack's bare chest while he gently wrapped his left arm around her waist pulling her as close as possible and giving her a kiss on her shoulder.

Elizabeth smiled as she gently pulled his left hand up to her chest kissing it. **"Jack?"**

Jack rubbed Elizabeth's fingers, hand, and wrist with his thumb. **"Yes, darlin'?"**

 **"Can you believe our sweet, baby girl will already be 3 days old tomorrow?"**

 **"No, I can't. It's so crazy. She's already growing up too fast."**

 **"I agree. You know what they say. You'll blink and she'll be 18."**

 **"Oh, Elizabeth. Don't say that. I'm not ready."**

 **"Awe, Jack. I'm not either. Believe me. I don't think I'll ever be ready. We just have to soak in every moment we can while she's still young."**

 **"Yes we do, sweetheart."**

 **October 14** **  
**  
The day started early for the Thornton's but mainly just Jack. He decided to wake up around 7:00 and surprise his wife with breakfast in bed. When he finished cooking about 30 minutes later, he made his way back to the bedroom. As he stood in the doorway, he looked lovingly at Elizabeth who was nursing and bonding with Taylor. **"Well, if it isn't my sweet wife and our sweet daughter."** He walked over to Elizabeth and set the breakfast tray on the nightstand. **"How are my two favorite girls doing this morning?"** He gave Elizabeth a sweet, tender kiss on the lips then gave Taylor a kiss on the head.

Elizabeth gently stroked Taylor's cheek. **"We're good. How about you, Jack?"**

 **"I'm good too. Just happy to spending another relaxing day with you and our peanut."** He shortly paused. **"I made a little breakfast. Hope you enjoy it, honey."** **  
**  
 **"You're so sweet, love. Thank you. I'm sure I'll enjoy it."**

About 30 minutes later; breakfast had been eaten along with Taylor being fed and burped.

The family of three then started having some bonding time, which was always enjoyable.

Jack and Elizabeth had already been playing with Taylor for 30 minutes when they decided to give her some tummy time for the day.

As soon as they got out of bed and sat on the floor, Elizabeth gently laid Taylor down on a boppy pillow on the play mat between her and Jack.

As Taylor turned her head in Elizabeth's direction, she has her arms bent with her hands near her shoulders & her knees bent and under hips while a slight toothless smile went across her little angelic face.

Both Elizabeth and Jack got a huge chuckle out of it. Jack looked lovingly at his wife and smiled. **"Do you really think she likes tummy time that much, Elizabeth?"**

Elizabeth smiled back at Jack. **"Well, she isn't screaming her head off like I have heard so many do. Maybe we just tried it on a good day."** **  
**  
 **"I sure do hope so. That smile was to die for. She just melted my heart."** **  
**  
A few seconds later, Taylor turned her head in the other direction facing Jack and started slightly moving her arms and legs. Jack smiled at his daughter and started trying to talk in a baby voice. **"Hey, peanut. Hey."** He shortly paused as Taylor slightly moved her head and made a cooing noise. **"Look at you trying to lift your head. You're so strong, baby girl. Yes, you are."** Jack gently rubbed Taylor's back as she made another cooing noise. **"You're doing so well, Taylor. I'm so proud of you."** **  
**  
Taylor cooed again then slightly smiled at Jack before slowly turning her head again in Elizabeth's direction.

Elizabeth smiled and started trying to talk in a baby voice. **"Hey, sweet girl. You love your daddy?"** She paused as Taylor made another cooing noise. **"He loves you so much and so do I, Taylor. Yes, we do."** Taylor made another cooing noise as she tried to lift her head slightly and make crawling motions with her feet. Watching her, Elizabeth spoke. **"Good job, baby girl. Look at you go. Mama's so proud of you. Yes, I am."** **  
**  
After a few more minutes of tummy time, Taylor did become fussy and was really ready for a nap.

While Taylor was taking a nap, Jack and Elizabeth started getting ready for their 1-week checkup with Carson and Faith.

When Jack, Elizabeth, and Taylor returned from the 1-week checkup, the couple spent some time bonding with their daughter. After that, Taylor started getting hungry, so Elizabeth took about 20 minutes to nurse her then put her down for a nap before Lee and Rosie arrived. Lee and Rosie were coming over to watch Taylor while Jack and Elizabeth were going to look at lots for Thornton ranch.

When Lee and Rosie arrived, there were a few hugs and handshakes shared as the four friends started engaging in conversation with Elizabeth speaking up first. **"Hi Lee, Rosie. How are y'all?"** **  
**  
 **"Rosie and I are great. Thank you for asking. How are you guys doing?"**

Jack looked briefly at Elizabeth and smiles. **"We're a little tired but overall doing great. Just learning to navigate through parenthood. We're enjoying it though. We can't believe she's already a little over a week old."** **  
**  
 **"That's completely understandable. We're glad you're doing well and enjoying it though. And wow, we can't believe she's already over a week old too."** She shortly paused. **"Speaking of Taylor, where is that sweet girl of yours?"** **"Jack and I actually just put her down for a nap in her bassinet just before y'all got here."**

The four friends walked over to the living room where the bassinet was before Rosie spoke up softly so as to not wake Taylor. **"I just can't get over how adorable she is. She really is perfect."** **  
**  
Elizabeth briefly looked at Jack then Rosie and smiled. **"Thank you, Rosie. We think so too. She's such a blessing."** She shortly paused. **"Thank you for offering to watch Taylor while Jack and I go look at land for our house. We really appreciate it."** **  
**  
 **"Of course, Rosie and I are happy to do it. We love you guys and Taylor so much and would do anything for you."**

Jack smiled and responded. **"We love y'all too and know you would."** He shortly paused and looked lovingly at his wife. **"Elizabeth, I know it'll be hard for us to leave Taylor but we should probably head out so we're not late meeting Florence."** **  
**  
 **"It will but yes, we should."** Elizabeth leaned over to kiss Taylor on the head. **"Bye, sweet girl. Your uncle Lee and auntie Rosie are gonna watch you while your daddy and I go out for a little while. I love you and always will. We will see you soon."** **  
**

Jack then leaned over and kissed Taylor on the forehead. **"Bye, peanut. Be good for uncle Lee and auntie Rosie. I love you and will see you soon."** **  
**  
Lee and Rosie smiled at the sweet interaction before Lee spoke up. **"Y'all are such wonderful parents. We promise we'll take good care of her while you're gone."** **  
**  
Jack smiled, nodded, shook Lee's hand, and then gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder. **"We know you will. Have fun. We'll see y'all in a few hours."** He shortly paused and placed a gentle hand on Elizabeth's back. **"Ready to go, Elizabeth?"** **  
**  
 **"Yes, I'm ready. Bye Lee and Rosie. See y'all later."** As she and Jack were walking towards the door, Elizabeth turned around and spoke up again. **"Oh, I almost forgot. If Taylor wakes up while we're gone, there's some breast milk in the fridge in one of her bottles. She also loves to be cuddled and sang to and play "patty cake".** **  
**  
Rosie smiled and spoke up to reassure her friend. **"Ok. Thank you for telling us. Don't worry, Elizabeth. We'll look out for her."** **  
**  
Jack and Elizabeth took a few more steps towards the door before she turned around and spoke up again. **"Another thing she loves is the teddy bear Jack got her. If she starts wanting it, it's in her crib. Just call us if you need..."**

Jack smiled and politely interrupted his wife. **"Sweetheart, Taylor will be perfectly fine. Lee and Rosie will take good care of her and will call us if they need anything."**

Lee and Rosie looked at each other then at Jack and Elizabeth. **"Elizabeth, I promise Rosie and I will take great care of her. You two just have fun and enjoy yourselves."** **  
**  
Elizabeth smiled. **"Ok. I know you will. And I'm sure we'll have fun."** **  
**  
Once Jack and Elizabeth left, Lee and Rosie sat down on the sofa to snuggle and watch Taylor. They had already been talking for 45 minutes when they decided to discuss Thanksgiving plans.

 **"Rosie, since Thanksgiving is coming up next month, what do you think about inviting my family down to Beaufort?"** **  
**  
 **"That would be wonderful, Lee. Maybe I can talk to my parents about having all of us over."** She shortly paused. **"Also, considering how serious we're getting as a couple, I think it's time for our families to meet. I just hope they all like each other."** **  
**  
 **"I agree, Rosie. I think it's time too. And don't worry, sweetheart. Everything will be ok. When it all comes down to it, it's just you and me. I love you and can't imagine my life without you."** **  
**  
 **"Oh, Lee. I feel the same. I love you, honeybunny."** **  
**  
After sharing a sweet, tender kiss, the couple turned their attention back on Taylor while continuing to snuggle and engage in casual conversation.

Time went by quickly as Jack and Elizabeth had been looking at land for their house a little over an hour. Florence had already shown them three lots and they were now on the fourth. As soon as Jack and Elizabeth pulled up in their car behind Florence, they almost immediately fell in love with the location but decided to still look around and hear what Florence had to say.

When they walked up to the lot where Florence was standing, she informed the couple about everything they needed to know before asking them a question. **"So Jack, Elizabeth. What do you think?"** **  
**  
The couple shared a smile before Jack responded. **"We love it. It's amazing and just the right size for our ranch."** **  
**  
Florence smiled. **"So, I'm guessing you've made your decision?"**

Jack nodded his head. **"I have."** Jack looked at Elizabeth and smiled. **"What about you, darlin'? Is this the one?"** **  
**  
Elizabeth looked back at Jack and smiled. **"Yes. This is definitely the one."**

After talking to Florence for a few more minutes, they thanked her before she left to meet with another client.

Once Florence left, Jack and Elizabeth decided to stay a little longer and explore more of the property.

As they started walking back to the car hand in hand, Elizabeth turned around and looked out at the land, which caused Jack to stop and turn around himself. **"What is it, Elizabeth?"** **  
**  
 **"I was just thinking about how excited I am that we'll get to raise our little family and spend our life together here. It's perfect."** **  
**  
Jack gently wrapped his arm around Elizabeth's waist, pulled her close, and then kissed her temple. **"I'm so excited too. It's going to be wonderful. And it is perfect, just like you."** **  
**  
 **"Oh, Jack. I love you so much, sweetheart."**

" **I love you more, honey."** Jack picked Elizabeth up wrapping his arms firmly but gently around her waist as she wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck, and they shared a long, passionate kiss.

After the kiss, Jack continued holding Elizabeth in his arms as he stroked her hair and looked lovingly in her eyes. **"Oh, baby. I have to say that kiss felt so good. I love our little peanut but I've definitely missed being able to kiss my wifey like that the past week without worrying if she's watching."** **  
**  
Elizabeth stroked his hair. **"You're so cute, Jack. That kiss did feel amazing. I love Taylor too but I've definitely missed those intimate moments with my hubby the past week."** She shortly paused. **"Speaking of our baby girl, we probably should head back home. We told Lee and Rosie about two hours and it's getting close to that time."** **  
**  
 **"I agree. Let's go home, love."**

 **A month later**

The first month of Taylor's life went by quickly, as it was now November 18th and about a week until Thanksgiving. Since Jack and Elizabeth hadn't been out of their apartment with Taylor much since the birth, they were going a little stir crazy. They were more than ready to take their daughter out and show her around one of their favorite spots in their beautiful hometown of Beaufort; Waterfront Park.

As Jack and Elizabeth were walking around Waterfront Park, they held hands while Elizabeth carried Taylor in her baby sling close to her chest.

 **"You know, Jack, I've always loved this place. It holds some special memories that I'll never forget."**

Jack smiled trying to act like he didn't remember even though he did. **"Oh, yea. Like what?"**

Elizabeth smiled back and nodded while still holding Jack's hand with one of hers and resting her other hand on Taylor in the baby sling. **"Yep. It's where we've spent time playing Frisbee and going to the Veteran's Day picnic."** She shortly paused. **"But one of my absolute favorite memories from here is when you asked me to be your girlfriend a little over 3 years ago."** She gently squeezed Jack's hand.

Jack gently squeezed Elizabeth's hand back. **"That's right. Those are some great memories I'll never forget either, especially asking you to be my girlfriend. It'll always be one of my favorites too. I know the day we became a couple was the first time we said 'I love you' but Elizabeth. I have to be completely honest."** He shortly paused as they sat down on their bench overlooking the water. **"I've loved you from the first moment we met."**

Elizabeth looked at Jack as she held back tears. **"Oh, Jack. I feel the exact same. I fell in love with you the moment we met and fall more in love with you every second of every day. You and Taylor mean more to me than I can put into words."**

Jack snuggled in closer to Elizabeth and wrapped his left arm firmly but gently around her rubbing her shoulder with his thumb while holding Taylor's hand with the other. **"I fall more in love with you every moment of every day too, my sweet Lizzie. You and our little peanut are such a blessing and mean the absolute world to me."** He gave Elizabeth a kiss on the cheek.

Taylor, who was very alert and had been awake the whole time, cooed, wrapping one of her fingers around one of Jack's, and smiled slightly at him.

Jack smiled back lovingly at Taylor. **"Yea, that's right. I love you so much, peanut."** He kissed Taylor's cheek. **"Yes, I do."** He kissed Taylor's head then looked lovingly at her again.

Elizabeth looked down lovingly at Taylor for a few seconds while gently rubbing her head. **"First outing with mommy and daddy. What do you think, sweet girl?"** Taylor cooed and slightly smiled again as Elizabeth continued. **"You like it don't you?"** Taylor cooed again as Elizabeth gently rubbed her back. **"Yea. Your daddy and I love it too, Taylor. We've made a lot of memories here and can't wait to share some with you now. You want to take a walk around?"** Taylor made another cooing noise as Elizabeth continued rubbing her back. **"Ok, let's take a walk, baby girl."** Elizabeth stood up from the swing still carrying Taylor in the baby sling with Jack following right behind.

A little while later, Jack and Elizabeth were back at home with their daughter. They had just finished lunch and as soon as Elizabeth nursed Taylor, the family of three had a family little bonding time. After 45 minutes, Jack and Elizabeth put Taylor down for a nap and decided to get a little rest themselves.

Around 5:00 that evening, Carson had just arrived for the first photo shoot Jack and Elizabeth were having with Taylor. After talking for a few minutes and deciding what they wanted, Carson got started taking the photos. The twenty photos Carson took included five of Jack and Taylor, five of Elizabeth and Taylor, five of Jack, Elizabeth, and Taylor, and five of just Taylor.

Once the photoshoot was finished, Jack held Taylor in his arms as he and Elizabeth talked to Carson for a few minutes. Some topics of discussion were how enjoyable the photoshoot was and Carson saying how impressed he was with Taylor the whole time, and when the next check up would be.

Right before Carson left, Jack and Elizabeth thanked him then mentioned how excited they were to see the photos when completed.

A couple of hours later, Jack and Elizabeth had eaten dinner, fed Taylor, and were now having some bonding time with their daughter.

Elizabeth was sitting in bed with her knees propped up and Taylor lying in her lap while Jack sat very close to his two girls. Elizabeth gently rubbed Taylor's cheek. **"How's our precious little angel?"**

Jack gently rubbed Taylor's head and looked lovingly at her. " **Our beautiful baby girl."**

Taylor gave Jack and Elizabeth her first smile.

Jack and Elizabeth then looked at each other lovingly and talked at the same time. **"She looks like you when she smiles."** The couple shared a laugh as Elizabeth gently tapped Taylor's cheeks and continued. **"She has your dimples, babe. Oh Heaven, help us."**

Jack smiled, looked lovingly at Taylor then at Elizabeth. **"Her eyes twinkle just like yours do, sweetheart."**

Jack and Elizabeth shared another laugh as they started playing finger puppets with their daughter.

Jack went first with a hippo, elephant, panda, bear, and mouse, on one hand, trying to imitate those animal sounds making Taylor smile every time.

Elizabeth was next with a rabbit, duck, cattle, dog, and frog finger puppet on one of her hands. Like Jack, she did the same thing, which made Taylor smile again.

Once they finished with the finger puppets, Jack put them away before returning to the bed to snuggle with his wife and daughter.

As Jack returned, Elizabeth was talking to Taylor, trying to get her to smile again. **"Was that fun, Taylor?"**

Taylor made cooing noises and slightly smiled trying to talk to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled at Taylor and gently took one of her hands. **"Yea. We'll have to do that more often."** She shortly paused and gently tickled Taylor. **"Can you smile for mama?"** She gently tickled Taylor again. **"Come on, Taylor. Smile for mama."**

Taylor gave Elizabeth another smile.

Elizabeth gently rubbed Taylor's head and looked lovingly at her. **"You're such a happy girl, Taylor. Yes, you are."** She shortly paused to kiss Taylor on the cheek. **"Mama loves you."**

A few seconds later, Jack started talking to his daughter. **"Hey, peanut. That was fun wasn't it?"**

Taylor started making more cooing noises and trying to talk to Jack.

Jack smiled lovingly at Taylor as she wrapped her fingers around one of his and he continued. **"You have a lot to say, don't you, baby girl. Yea."** He shortly paused. **"Can you smile for daddy?"**

Taylor gave Jack a smile as she kept holding his finger and he continued talking. **"You're so precious, Taylor. Daddy loves you. Yes, I do."** Jack smiled and gave Taylor a kiss on the nose.

A few minutes later, Jack and Elizabeth put Taylor to bed in her bassinet then started snuggling in their bed.

They'd already been talking for 30 minutes when they both looked over at their daughter sleeping. Tears soon began to flow down Elizabeth's cheeks. As she sniffled, Jack gently turned Elizabeth to face him and looked lovingly in her eyes. **"Elizabeth, honey. Are you ok?"** He gently wiped her tears away.

Elizabeth smiled as she sat between Jack's legs facing him, resting her hands on his neck, and gazed in his eyes. **"I just feel so emotional right now. I knew I loved you with all my heart when we got married but I feel even so much more for you and our daughter. More than I thought even possible. Taylor is the most beautiful baby in the world. I just love both of you so much."** She paused as she started stroking his hair. **"The love just comes out of my eyes sometimes."** Elizabeth slightly chuckled.

Jack gazed back in Elizabeth's eyes lovingly as he wrapped his arms firmly but gently around her waist pulling her close. **"I know what you mean. It's hard to keep tears from my eyes as well. I love you both so much and always will. Just think of all the wonderful things we'll be doing with her before much longer. We saw her first smile tonight. Next, we'll hear her first laugh. After that we'll see her rolling, crawling, and walking and even hear her talking. The first time she says mama or dada, it'll be so amazing! I can't wait for all of this but at the same time I want her to stay little a little longer."** Jack gently rubbed her back while still gazing in her eyes.

Elizabeth continued stroking Jack's hair. **"I know, hon. It's so crazy to think about how our sweet girl will be doing those things before much longer. The first time she says mama and dada will be amazing but I definitely think I'll cry a little when it happens. I'm excited but I also want her to stay little a while longer."**

Jack started stroking Elizabeth's hair. **"Me too, Elizabeth. I definitely think I'll shed a few tears as well."** He shortly paused as he started rubbing her sides inside her shirt. **"You know, darlin', I was just thinking."** He paused again to glance at Taylor then gazed in Elizabeth's eyes again. **"Since it's been a little over 6 weeks and Carson gave us the ok, what do you think about..."**

Having a good feeling where Jack was going with his question, she politely interrupted him mid-sentence. **"Yes."**

Jack smiled and chuckled at Elizabeth's excitement thinking about how much he loved this woman while rubbing her side and stroking her hair. **"Sweetheart, you didn't let me finish. Your excitement is adorable and makes my heart melt. I just want to be sure you're absolutely ready. If you're not, I don't mind waiting for as long as you need. You're my whole world and I'd never do anything to hurt you. Your safety and well being is the most important thing to me."**

Elizabeth gently took Jack's face in her hands and gazed deep in his eyes lovingly. **"Jack, I don't know what I did to deserve you but I'm such a lucky girl. That means the world to me and I promise I'll never forget it. I'm more than ready though. Please make love to me, babe."** She ran her hands up Jack's shirt rubbing his stomach before gently pulling it over his head and tossing it on the ground. **"I want my hubby."** She rubbed his chest. **"And I want him right now."** She kissed his chest after every word.

Jack continued stroking her hair. **"Elizabeth, I don't deserve you but I'm such a lucky man. I love you so much and will never stop thanking God for bringing you into my life."** He rubbed her sides inside her shirt before gently pulling it over her head and tossing it on the floor. **"I want my wifey right now."** He rubbed her back while kissing her neck after every word. **"Let's do it, baby."** He gazed lovingly in Elizabeth's eyes while taking her bra off and tossing it on the ground. **"Let's make some love."** He gently lay Elizabeth down and passionately kissed her lips before straddling her hips, gazing lovingly at her and rubbing her stomach.

Elizabeth smiled and moaned in delight while rubbing Jack's sides. **"Oooh, yea. Kiss and touch me, darling. I love you."**

" **Gladly, my dear."**


	30. Smile

Trust, Love, Happiness

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else in this story. All credits go to the Hallmark Channel, Janette Oke, Brian Bird, Michael Landon Jr., the actors, and the writers of this amazing show. No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter 30

 **November 26** **  
**  
When Rosie woke that morning, she immediately thought about how excited she was to spend one of her favorite holidays with her favorite guy. After getting up and doing her morning routine, she got dressed for the day then went to the kitchen to make a light breakfast. Once she finished breakfast, she sat down to watch some of the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade.

The parade had already been on 45 minutes when Rosie heard a knock on her door. A few seconds later, she answered and smiled seeing Lee standing in the doorway before giving him a big hug."

 **"Lee! I'm so happy you're here. I thought you were coming a little later though."** **  
**  
He smiled back at his girlfriend. **"I was but I thought since we're spending most of the day with our family, we could have some time together, just you and me before all Thanksgiving festivities begin."** **  
**  
 **"That sounds wonderful. I'd love to spend some time with my honeybunny."** **  
**  
 **"And I'd love to spend some time with my sweetheart. I love you, Rosie."** **  
**  
 **"I love you too, Lee."** She shortly paused. **"Would you like me to make you some breakfast?"** **  
**  
 **"I'm fine. I actually made a little something before I left this morning. Thank you for asking though."** He shortly paused as he looked at the TV. **"I'd love to snuggle on the sofa and watch the parade with you though."** **  
**  
 **You're welcome. And I'd love that too."** **  
**  
They had been snuggling on the sofa and watching the parade together for an hour before deciding to turn it off and focus on each other.

 **"Rosie, can you believe it's already Thanksgiving? This year has gone by so fast."** **  
**  
 **"No, I can't. And I agree. I'm so thankful for all the blessings in my life though, especially you."** **  
**  
 **"I'm so thankful for you too, Rosie."** He shortly paused. **"Are you excited to meet my extended family today?"**

Rosie slightly smiled. **"I am but I'm also a little nervous. I really hope they like me."**

Lee wrapped his arm around her shoulder. **"Sweetheart, they will love you. They've actually been talking about how excited they are to meet you."** **  
**  
 **"Really?"** **  
**  
Lee smiled and nodded. **"Yes, really. I promise there's no need to worry."**

Rosie smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder and rested her right hand on his chest. **"Ok. I promise I won't worry. Thank you for the reassurance. There's no doubt in my mind my extended family will love you too."** **  
**  
Lee placed a kiss on her head. **"Thank you for your reassurance too. I can't wait to meet them."** He shortly paused as he thought about something he had been meaning to ask his girlfriend. **"Rosie, I have a question for you."** **  
**  
 **"Sure. What is it, Lee?"** **  
**  
 **"I was thinking we can take a trip for a few days if you wanted to. I've been saving my vacation days at work and I have enough right now to use a few of those days."** **  
**  
Rosie smiled, **"I'd love to Lee. I've been thinking about asking you if you wanted to go away for a few days but wasn't sure how to approach it. I think we should."** **  
**  
Lee didn't want Rosie to know his real intentions and was doing everything he could to keep her from being suspicious. **"Where would you like to go? We can go to a place you've never been to or that you've been to and would like to go again."** **  
**  
Rosie answered with a big smile. **"I've always loved going to Lake Tahoe ever since I was a kid. Would you like to go there?"**

Lee remembered a brief conversation a while ago that had to do with traveling and Rosie had mentioned Lake Tahoe. **"Lake Tahoe it is. I'll look at the calendar to see when it'll work for our schedules to go then I'll run it by you and we'll go from there."** **  
**  
The couple continued talking and snuggling on the sofa for another hour before deciding to head over to Rosie's childhood home to celebrate Thanksgiving with their families.

When Lee and Rosie arrived, they were greeted with big hugs and handshakes from Rosie's parents, and sister, Fiona.

A little while later, the rest of Lee and Rosie's family arrived. On Lee's side, this included his parents; Liam & Joanna, his aunt, and uncle; John & Leah, and his cousins; Alexander & Gia. On Rosie's side, this included her aunt and uncle, Richie & Janelle and her cousins, Dominic & Mandy.

After dinner was finished, everyone gathered in the family room to engage in more conversation and enjoy each other's company. This time was also spent learning more about Lee and Rosie's family. Lee's family was the first to speak up.

 **"I'm Liam and my wife Joanna and I have been married for 33 years and we live in Pendleton. We have one son, Lee. I am a retired Detective and worked for 32 years at the Pendleton Police Department. I love that Lee followed my footsteps by going into Law Enforcement but I support him no matter what he chooses as his career. Like everyone here, I love spending time with my family in my free time as well as working on cars."** **  
**  
 **"My name is Joanna and I'm a wife of 33 years and a mother to our son Lee who was born 5 years after we got married. I was a high school Biology teacher for 30 years. As Liam said, we live in Pendleton and couldn't imagine living anywhere else. Three times a week, I tutor high school students in Biology and absolutely love it just like when I taught before retiring."** **  
**  
 **"My name is Leah and I'm Liam's older sister by 4 years. I've been a Pediatrics Nurse Practitioner for 36 years at Bellevue Hospital in Manhattan, New York. I've been married to John for 39 years and we have 2 children, Alexander, and Gia who were born 3 and 6 years after we married. My favorite things to do are spending time with my family and volunteering at our church."**

 **"I'm John and as Leah shared, we've been married for 39 years and have a son and daughter. I've been a Cardiologist for 37 years and work at the same hospital as Leah. I love what I do and it's very rewarding. I've always wanted to be a doctor for as long as I could remember. After losing my best friend to heart failure when we were young teenagers, I decided I wanted to be a Cardiologist. My favorite thing to do besides being with Leah and our kids is getting together with some of my guy friends and playing poker once a week."** **  
**  
 **"I'm Alexander and Leah and John's oldest. I'm 36 years old and have followed my parents' footsteps by having a career in the medical profession as a Pediatrician. I have my own private practice in Brooklyn, New York and have been working in the profession for 8 years now. I don't have a significant other or children. Gia and I have shared an apartment for 3 years. Because of our careers, we don't see each other as much as we want to but living together works for us. I love reading when I have the time."** **  
**  
 **"My name is Gia and I'm 33 years old. I've been working as a Dispatcher in New York for 2 years and I love it. Like Alex, I am not in a relationship and don't have kids. As he said, we live together in Brooklyn and when we have a chance, we will usually meet up for dinner or Starbucks. We've always been close and I'm blessed to have him as my big brother. I love watching movies at home or sometimes I'll see a movie in theaters when I have some time off and the expenses."** **  
**  
As they went around the room, Rosie's family was next to share a little about themselves.

 **"I'm Diana and I've been married to the love of my life Shawn for 34 wonderful years. We live here in Beaufort and have 2 daughters, Fiona and Rosemary. Like Rosie, I was a Drama Teacher for 17 years and taught at Beaufort Academy. I've been in many, many plays since I was about 8 years old and loved it. In fact, I still do plays but not nearly as much as I used to. In my free time, I love attending plays if possible and Rosie usually tags along. Every once in a while, Shawn will go with me. It depends. No matter how old I get, the theater will always be a part of me and something I love."**

 **"Hi, I'm Shawn. I'm married to Diana and love her to death. I'm blessed to be a husband to a wonderful woman who is my world and our daughters are my world too. I worked as a PE teacher as well as a Football Coach at Beaufort Academy as well for 18 years and have always been into sports with football being my favorite. I love watching sports on TV and every football season, I attend at least two to three games. Sometimes more if I can. I also love hockey and have only been to a couple of games over the years."**

 **"My name is Fiona and I'm Rosie's older sister by 1 year so I'm 28 years old. I'm a Wedding Planner and have worked as one for 3 years now. I reside here in Beaufort and live near my sister. I love reading wedding and decorating magazines as well as watching those kinds of TV shows."** **  
**  
 **"I'm Diana and Shawn's niece Amanda but everyone calls me Mandy. I am 29 years old. Currently, I'm working on getting my Bachelor's of Science in Psychology at the University of Georgia. It's a lot of work but it's something I want to pursue and it'll be worth it in the long run. I love kids and volunteer at an after school program."** **  
**  
 **"I'm Dominic, Mandy's younger brother by 2 years. I am a Fire Fighter in Atlanta and have been one for 6 months now. I love what I do and it keeps me very busy. On my free time, I go to the gym and work out for an hour. I also love painting which I've been doing since I was about 12 or 13 years old. Being a Fire Fighter is very tiring both physically and mentally. Painting is relaxing for me and I paint whatever comes to mind.**

 **"** **I'm Janelle and Diana's younger sister by 1 year. I've been married to Richie for 30 years and we had Mandy a year after we got married and Dominic came 2 years later. I work as a Librarian at the University of South Carolina Library here in Beaufort. I've been working as a Librarian since I was in my mid-teens and I love it. When I have some time, I'll curl up on the couch and read. I've always loved reading and it's my escape.**

 **"** **Hi, I'm Richie, Janelle's husband and worked as a Paramedic here in Beaufort for 21 years and now retired. I'm working as a Landscaper part-time now and working out in the yard has always been something I've enjoyed and love helping others with making their yards look great and neat. My father was a Landscaper and I always loved working with him in our yard when I was young and wanted to be a Landscaper one day just like him. No longer working as a Paramedic due to retiring, I turned to landscaping to bring in a little extra income and I love doing it. So it works out well."** **  
**  
Last but not least, to share a little about themselves were Lee and Rosie. Always the gentleman, Lee let Rosie speak first.

 **"I'm Rosemary but everyone calls me Rosie. I grew up here in Beaufort and attended Beaufort Academy. After I graduated, I went to Juilliard College and did Broadway for 6 months then moved back here and I'm currently a Drama Teacher at Beaufort Academy. I teach middle school and I love my students. Throughout the school year, I love seeing how engaged and interested my students are as I teach and work with them. I always try my best to make it enjoyable for them and so far I've had success in it. Lee and I have been in a relationship for 3 years now and he is the love of my life. I'm so very thankful that God has blessed my life with him and so proud of his dedication to serve and protect others. The world would be different without him."**

Before Lee started speaking, he took Rosie's hand and gave her a loving smile.

 **"I'm Leland Coulter but everyone calls me Lee. I grew up in Pendleton and attended Tri-County Technical College majoring in Law Enforcement. I became a Police Officer and moved to Beaufort and have been working at the BPD for about 5 years now. Actually, Rosie's best friend Elizabeth Thornton's husband Jack is my best friend and he and I work together as partners. Even though my job is dangerous, I'm happy there and love it. Can't see myself doing anything else. My girlfriend Rosie here has helped me become a better Officer and I do my best to stay safe so I can come home to her. She's the love of my life and I'm so very grateful that God blessed my life with her."** **  
**  
Rosie gently squeezed his hand and gave him a loving look back.

Once everyone finished talking, it was decided there would be a flag tag game between the Coulters and the LeVeaux's.

After two hours and two rounds of flag tag, the Coulter's and LeVeaux's had each won once. Since it was already getting late, the two families talked for 15 more minutes before saying their goodbyes and making their way home.

30 minutes later, Lee and Rosie arrived at her apartment. After walking Rosie to the door, Lee gently took her hands and gazed lovingly at her.

 **"I had a wonderful time with you today, Rosie. It was so great meeting your family and getting to know a little about them. They're awesome. And that flag tag game was pretty fun too."**

 **"I had a wonderful time with you, Lee. I loved meeting your family and getting to know a little about them. They're such great people. I also agree that the game was fun. And I think our families get along pretty well, don't you think?"** **  
**  
 **"I do. They get along very well. I know one thing is for sure, my family loves you."** **  
**  
 **"Awe, Lee. I love them. And my family feels the same about you. They keep asking me when we're going to tie the knot."** **  
**  
 **"I love your family and of course, I love you. I promise that one of these days, I'll make sure it happens. I can't imagine my life without you."**

 **"I love you and can't imagine my life with you. I can't wait for the day when we'll be married."** **  
**  
 **"I can't wait for that day too."** He shortly paused. **"I so wish I could stay and talk longer but I probably should head home since my shift starts at 5 am tomorrow."** **  
**  
 **"I wish you could too but I understand. Please just stay safe."** **  
**  
 **"I promise I'll do my best. I'll check in with you as much as I can throughout the shift. Goodnight. I love you, sweetheart."** Lee gave her a sweet, tender kiss on the lips.

" **Sounds good. I love you too, honeybunny. Goodnight."** **  
**  
With that, Lee walked back to his car then made sure Rosie was safely inside her apartment before heading back home to his own apartment to prepare for his early shift at the station the next day.

 **December 4** **  
**  
 **"Alright, class. Are my wonderful seventh graders ready for a review to prepare for the semester exam coming up?"** **  
**  
The class answered in unison. **"Yes, Miss LeVeaux."**

Rosie smiled then continued. **"Great. So, to start off, who can answer the following question; what is drama?"** **  
**  
One of her students, Sydney very eagerly raised her hand. **"Drama is a story written to be acted in front of an audience."** **  
**  
Rosie smiled and nodded. **"Yes, that's right, Sydney. Wonderful job. Now, can anyone tell me what the elements of drama are?"** She shortly paused as she scanned the room to see another one of her students, Cameron raising his hand. **"Yes, Cameron. What are the elements of drama?"** **  
**  
Cameron smiled and answered the question. **"The basic elements of drama are character, setting, plot, point of view, and theme."** **  
**  
Rosie was very proud of how smart her students were. **"That is correct. Great job."** **  
**  
The review continued for about 20 minutes going over things like what makes drama unique, stage directions, characters in a play, setting, plot, the structure of drama, soliloquy's, and asides, and monologues. Once the review was completed, the remainder of class was spent playing games like _Park Bench_ , _Party Quirks_ , _One-Word Story_ , and _Change the Channel_.

While Rosie was at school, Lee was at the station working on reports for a current abduction case. After spending 2 hours working on reports, he and his temporary partner, Nathan Grant went out on patrol.

As they drove around, they took the time to get to know each other a little more.

 **"So Lee, what made you decide to work for the Beaufort County Police** **Department instead of your hometown of Pendleton or somewhere else nearby?"** **  
**  
 **"You know, a lot of people have asked me that in the past. I was actually offered a job with the Pendleton and Anderson Police Department but decided not to take either. Don't get me wrong, I love my hometown but I think what drew me to Beaufort was the coastal scenery. I always loved taking beach trips to Charleston and Hilton Head as a kid so that's one thing. And the other thing is that I think I just wanted a change of pace different from a small town."**

 **"I fully understand that. I grew up in the small town of Canyon, Texas. Once I completed my degree in Criminal Justice at Texas Southern University and all the necessary training following that, I was offered a job with the Houston, Austin, and Canyon county police departments but in the end, I chose to move here and work for the Beaufort County Police Department. Like you, I love my hometown and will never forget my roots but I just thought it would be nice to have a little change of scenery. I think deciding to start my career in Beaufort was one of the best decisions I could've made. You and everyone else at the station are like my brothers and sisters and I'm so grateful for the chance to work with y'all every day."** **  
**  
 **"I feel the same, Nathan. I couldn't imagine a better group of men and women to work with every day as well. You're a great guy and I can already tell how great of an officer you are. The department is lucky to have you."** **  
**  
 **"Thank you, Lee. That means a lot."** **  
**  
After two hours, Lee and Nathan returned from their patrol. While Nathan went back to work on reports for an abduction case, Lee finished up any necessary tasks before heading out for the day since he was only scheduled for a morning shift.

Once Lee grabbed a quick lunch at Wayback Burgers, he headed back to his apartment to relax, shower then get ready for a fun rest of the day with Rosie. Before picking her up from school, he had one very important stop to make.

Twenty minutes after leaving his apartment, he pulled up in the driveway of Rosie's childhood home. Even though he was excited, seeing that both her parents were there made him slightly anxious for the outcome.

Within seconds of Lee ringing the doorbell, Rosie's parents, Shawn, and Diana with hugs and handshakes greeted him. Diana was the first to speak up. **"Lee, what a nice surprise. Come in." She shortly paused. "How are you today?"**

 **"I'm great. I just got off work a few hours ago and am getting ready for a fun evening with Rosie. How are y'all?"** **  
**  
Shawn smiled, **"So glad you're doing well. We're great too. We actually just got back from a late lunch a little while ago."** He shortly paused. **"You mentioned you were spending time with Rosie later. What are y'all doing?"**

 **"We're going to Beaufort's Annual Night on the Town Celebration which also includes the tree lighting."** **  
**  
Diana smiled and spoke up. **"Oh yes. I forgot that was tonight. That's awesome. I know you will have a lot of fun. I think we're gonna try to make it there too so maybe we'll see you there."** **  
**  
 **"I'm sure we will. And we'd love to see you there. And speaking of my, Rosie. There is actually something very important I want to talk to you about."**

Shawn and Diana gave each other a knowing look having a pretty good idea where this conversation was going but wanted to hear what Lee had to say. As the three of them sat down in the family room, Shawn was the first to respond to Lee's comment. **"Sure. What would you like to discuss with us?"** **  
**  
Lee smiled thinking about the woman who had stolen his heart. **"Well, as you know, Rosie and I have been together for three years now."** Shawn and Diana smiled and nodded before he continued. **"As time has passed, I've fallen more in love with her. She is truly the most amazing woman I've ever met and I honestly can't imagine my life without her. I've felt this way for such a long time and with your permission, I would love to ask for her hand in marriage. I promise I'll spend my life making her happy and I promise to always love, cherish, and protect her with my whole heart. She means the world to me and that will never change."** **  
**  
Shawn and Diana looked at each other and smiled knowing how much Lee meant what he said. They could very clearly see the love they had for each other and had already decided they would give their blessing if it came to that point. Within a few seconds, Shawn responded to Lee's statement. **"Of course you have our permission. You're a wonderful man, Lee. We can see how much you love her and how much she means to you. She's lucky to have you."**

Lee couldn't help but smile. **"Thank you Mr. & Mrs. Leveaux. That means the world. I'm lucky to have her."** **  
**  
As the three of them stood up from their seats, Shawn nodded and shook Lee's hand **. "Please, call us Shawn and Diana. Welcome to the family, son. We're so excited to have you as our future son-in-law."** **  
**  
 **"Thank you, again. I'm excited to join the family."** **  
**  
After talking for ten more minutes, they said their goodbyes as Lee left to pick up Rosie from school.

When he arrived, he checked in at the front office then walked down to Rosie's classroom. **"Knock, knock."** **  
**  
Rosie smiled when she turned around and saw who was standing at the door. "Hi, Lee." She walked towards him. **"It's great to see you. I missed you."** She gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

 **"I missed you too. How was your day?"** **  
**  
 **"It was great. Just started getting my wonderful students ready for their semester exam today. How was your day?"**

 **"So glad you had a great day. Mine was pretty good too. After spending the morning at the station working on reports then going on patrol, I just went home to relax for a while before coming here."** **  
**  
 **"That's great, Lee. I'm so glad you had a good day. I can't wait for tonight. The Night on the Town Celebration and Tree Lighting will be a lot of fun."** **  
**  
 **"Yes, it will, sweetheart. I can't wait either."**

After talking a few more minutes, they decided to head to Rosie's apartment to spend a few hours there before heading to the town's kickoff Christmas celebration and tree lighting.

When they walked in the apartment, they sat down on the sofa to snuggle and talk for a while.

 **"Rosie, may I ask you a question?"**

 **"Sure. You can ask me anything. Is everything ok?"** **  
**  
Lee wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gently pulled her closer. **"Oh, yes. Everything is great."** He shortly paused. **"I just wanted to ask what you think about the two of us taking our Tahoe trip right before Christmas?"** **  
**  
Rosie smiled and responded. **"That sounds wonderful. I'd love to take the trip with you before Christmas. As I told you, I used to take a lot of trips there with my parents and sister when I was a little girl and it'll be wonderful to go there with you. We could leave on the day the break starts and come back the day before Christmas Eve."** **  
**  
 **"I love hearing how much you enjoy going there especially with your family. South Lake Tahoe has always been somewhere I'd love travel to. It'll be a lot of fun and good for just the two of us to get away for a few days. Like I brought up a while back, I've earned a little vacation time and the days you just mentioned will work out great for both of our schedules."** **  
**  
The planning for their Lake Tahoe getaway continued for the next hour before they headed out for a fun evening together at the town's Christmas celebration and tree lighting.

 **December 9** **  
**  
It was a beautiful but slightly chilly winter day in Beaufort. While Lee was at the station working on reports and going on patrol, Rosie was at school preparing her 8th-grade students for their semester exam which would take place on the last day before Christmas break in ten days.

The morning went by quickly as it was now 11 am. Since Lee was just getting off work for the day, he wanted to make a few important stops before picking up Rosie from school. His first stop was to visit with Jack, Elizabeth, and Taylor and ask the couple about helping with his proposal to Rosie.

Jack and Elizabeth were snuggling on the sofa with Taylor, who was now a little over two months old. As they both looked down lovingly at their daughter in Jack's arms, Elizabeth smiled and spoke up. **"Darling, can you believe our baby girl just turned two months old?"** **  
**  
Jack gently held one of Taylor's hands. **"No, I can't, love. Time is just flying by. I know it's not possible but I wish she could stay this little forever."** **  
**  
Elizabeth gently placed one of her hands over Jack's that was holding Taylor's. **"Yes, it is. And I know what you mean. I wish she could too. I don't think I'll ever get over the fact that she's ours."** **  
**  
 **"I don't think I will either, honey. Sometimes, I just want to cry thinking about how amazing our God is to have given me the wonderful life I have. I'm so thankful and have so much love for both of you."** He paused as he started tearing up. **"You two beautiful girls will always have a special place in my heart."** **  
**  
After sharing a sweet, tender kiss on the lips, Jack and Elizabeth give each other a loving gaze. **"Jack, you're so sweet. I feel the same way. You two mean more to me than I'll ever explain. I love y'all so much."** She shortly paused to look lovingly at Taylor, who was looking right back at her. **"Yes, that's right, sweet girl. That includes you. Mommy loves you so much."** She leaned over to kiss her daughter's cheek, which made Taylor smile.

Jack then smiled at Taylor and decided to chime in. **"And daddy loves you too, Taylor. You're such a sweet girl."** He shortly paused to kiss her head causing her to smile again. **"Yes, you are."** **  
**  
A few seconds later, Jack and Elizabeth heard the doorbell ring. As they shared a curious look, Elizabeth spoke up. **"Hmm. I wonder who that could be. Jack, did we invite anyone over today?"** **  
**  
 **"Not that I know of. If you want to stay here with Taylor, I'll go see who it is."**

 **"Sure. That's fine. No problem, love."**

As soon as Jack gently handed Taylor to Elizabeth, he went to answer the door and was happily surprised to see his best friend standing there. **"Well, if it isn't my good buddy, Lee Coulter. Good to see you, man. How have you been?"** He gave him a handshake then invited him inside.

Lee stepped inside the apartment. **"It's good to see you too, Jack. I've been great. I actually have some big news I'd love to share with you and Elizabeth too if she's here. How have you been?"** **  
**  
 **"Glad to hear you've been doing well. I've been great too. Just enjoying my time off with my beautiful wife and daughter. Elizabeth is here and we'd both love to hear your big news."** **  
**  
When they reached the family room, Elizabeth looked up to see Jack and Lee standing near her and the baby.

As Jack and Lee walked toward the sofa, Lee spoke up. **"Hi, Elizabeth."**

 **"Hi, Lee. What a nice surprise. It's great to see you. How are you?"** **  
**  
 **"I'm great. I was actually just telling Jack that I have big news I want to share with the two of you. How are you and Taylor?**

 **"** **I've been wonderful. Just enjoying my time off and spending time with my amazing husband and daughter."** She shortly paused. **"Taylor's great too. Just as healthy as can be and as sweet as ever. Can't believe she's already two months old."** She shortly paused once more. **"So, what's the big news? We'd love to hear it."** **  
**  
After Jack sat down on the sofa next to Elizabeth and Taylor, Lee sat down on the other side and responded. **"So glad you and Taylor are great. She definitely is one of the cutest babies ever. So hard to believe she's already two months."** Lee smiled as he started to share the big news. **"Well, as you both know, Rosie and I have been together for a long time now."** **  
**  
Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other and smiled then looked back at Lee as Elizabeth spoke up. **"Yes, 3 years."**

Lee smiled, nodded, and continued. **"That's right. It's been a wonderful three years with her. She's an amazing woman and I can't imagine my life without her. I've felt this way for a very long time and I've decided that I'm going to ask her to marry me."** **  
**  
Jack and Elizabeth smiled and shared their thoughts with their good friend with Jack speaking up first. **"Lee, that's wonderful, man. I'm so happy for you and have no doubt in my mind she'll say yes."** **  
**  
 **"Thank you, Jack. I hope she does. I love her with my whole heart and don't want to think about spending my life with anyone else."**

Elizabeth decided to chime in while gently placing a hand on one of his arms. **"Lee, Rosie loves you very much and if I know her like I think I do, she will without a doubt say yes. She has told me many times how she can't imagine spending her life with anyone else. As Jack said, that's amazing news and we're both so happy for you and Rosie."**

 **"Thank you, Elizabeth. That means a lot. I actually was wondering if the two of you could help me a little bit with the proposal."** **  
**  
Jack chimed in. **"Sure, buddy. We'd love to help any way we can. Have you decided where you're going to propose and where you're going to stay yet?"**

 **"Yes. Rosie was just telling me the other day how she's loved South Lake Tahoe since she was a little girl and would love to go back with me. It has also been on my bucket list so I thought that would be the perfect place for an early Christmas proposal. We decided to stay at The Resort at Squaw Creek. I think we'll be making our reservations later today."** **  
**  
 **"That sounds like a wonderful place to propose and stay. How can Elizabeth and I help?"**

 **"I think so too. Jack, if you want to do some research for fun winter activities in the area, that would be great. And Elizabeth, I'd love your input on picking out an engagement ring."** **  
**  
 **"Of course, Lee. Elizabeth and I would be happy to do those things. Isn't that right?"**

Elizabeth looked at Jack and smiled. **"Yes, that's right. Lee, you and Rosie are two of our best friends and there's nothing we wouldn't do for you."** **  
**  
 **"Thank you. That means the world."** **  
**  
After talking for ten more minutes, Elizabeth decided to go shopping with Lee and Fiona to help him pick the perfect engagement ring for his soon to be fiancé.

Right before Lee and Elizabeth left, Elizabeth gave her husband a sweet, tender kiss on the lips. **"Bye, handsome. I'll be back in a little while. Have fun with Taylor and call me if you need anything."** She shortly paused to give Taylor a kiss on the cheek. **"Bye, sweet girl. Mommy loves you. Have a fun day with daddy. I'll be back later."**

 **"Bye, beautiful. I'm sure we'll have fun. I'll definitely call you if I need anything. Hope you have fun too. Love you, babe."** **  
**  
 **"Love you, too. I'm sure we'll have fun."** **  
**  
Once Lee said his goodbyes, he and Elizabeth headed out the door to meet Fiona then go ring shopping.

A couple of hours later, Lee had picked out the perfect engagement ring for Rosie with Fiona and Elizabeth's help. After dropping Fiona off at her apartment, Lee dropped Elizabeth off back at home then went to pick up Rosie from school.

As soon as Lee picked up Rosie, they headed to his apartment to spend some time together. The first part of the afternoon was spent playing scrabble, watching a little Netflix, and finishing Christmas decorating. They were having so much fun that they didn't realize it was getting close to dinnertime.

Once they finished, Rosie thanked Lee for a wonderful dinner before they went to snuggle on the sofa and go over more details for their trip.

"Rosie, since we're going over details for our trip, is there anything, in particular, you'd like to do?"

 **"There is actually. I'd love to go ice-skating, go on a sleigh ride, go hiking, and of course do some shopping as well. What about you?"** **  
**  
 **"Those sound like a lot of fun things to do. We can definitely make that happen. I'd love to go snowboarding and snowshoeing. And I've also heard there's an awesome gondola you can take in a place called Heavenly Village."** **  
**  
 **"That sounds awesome, Lee. I'd love to do all of that too."** **  
**  
 **"We can definitely make that happen as well."** He shortly paused. **"You know, I just want to say, I'm so excited about this trip with you, Rosie. I think it'll definitely be one to remember."** **  
**  
 **"I'm so excited too, Lee. Any time I spend with you is always amazing."** She wasn't exactly sure what he meant by it being a trip to remember but she couldn't wait to find out. For both her and Lee, their lives were soon going to change forever.

 ***** Fanfic Instagram: TLH_2017 *****


	31. My Life is You

Trust, Love, Happiness

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else in this story. All credits go to the Hallmark Channel, Janette Oke, Brian Bird, Michael Landon Jr., the actors, and the writers of this amazing show. No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter 31

 **December 19**

" **Oh, Lee. This resort is beautiful and the views we have are breathtaking."** Rosie exclaimed as they walked in their Deluxe King room at the Resort at Squaw Valley where they were staying for their South Lake Tahoe getaway.

" **I think so too but not as beautiful as you, sweetheart. I'm so excited to be here with you. We're going to have so much fun."**

" **You're too sweet, honey bunny. Thank you. I'm so excited to be here with you too. I'm sure we will have lots of fun."**

After relaxing and getting settled in their room, they were both getting hungry.

" **Rosie, if you're ready, how about we go get dinner then come back here and relax the rest of the night?"**

" **That's sounds great. I'm ready whenever you are."**

With that, they gathered their needed belongings and headed out the door to dinner at The Beacon.

The entire time they were at dinner, they talked, laughed, and enjoyed each other's company.

" **Lee, I know this is a random question but who was your favorite teacher in school and why?"**

" **It's alright. I don't mind answering. It's great we're asking questions like this to learn more about each other. My favorite teacher was my science teacher, Mr. Olson. Because of him, I became very interested in all different types of Science. When I figured out that my brain is wired for it, it helped me follow my dream to work in Law Enforcement. What about you, Rosie?"**

" **My Drama teacher, Mrs. Lane. She is a wonderful teacher and mentor and I've always learned so much from her. She was the one who got me into acting and inspired me to become a Drama teacher as well." She shortly paused. "Now that we're on the topic of school, what was your favorite grade?"**

Lee smiled as he responded. **"I'd probably have to say 10th grade because that's the year I started taking honors science and math to help me pursue a career in law enforcement. What was yours?"**

" **That's so awesome. For me, I'd have to say 6th grade because that's when Mrs. Lane really got me into acting and inspired me to follow my dream of being a teacher. And it's also kinda cool that she's always taught 5th through 8th grade like me."**

" **That is great, sweetheart. And so cool she teaches the same grades as you. She seems like an awesome lady."**

Rosie smiled and nodded. **"She definitely is."**

A few hours later, Lee and Rosie were back in their room at the resort and relaxing on the sofa. They had just finished watching a short marathon of House Hunters on HGTV and decided to turn off the TV and focus on each other.

They had already been talking for 15 minutes when Lee thought of the perfect topic of conversation. He smiled and spoke up. **"Rosie, what was the most important thing you learned from your parents?"**

" **I've learned a lot from them but I think the most important thing is that if you want something bad enough, you have to work for it. And if you put in the time and effort, you can make it happen."** She shortly paused. **"How about you?"**

" **That's such great advice and so true. And like you, I've definitely learned a lot from my parents but the most important thing is that there's always something a person can do to help and serve others."**

" **I couldn't agree more. That is so very true. Lee, I'm so proud of you for your love and dedication to serving others. You're a wonderful man and inspire me every day."**

" **Thank you, Rosie. That means the world. I feel the same about you."**

 **December 20**

The day started early for Lee and Rosie as they got up, had breakfast, then headed out for their morning hike on the Five Lakes Trail.

Once they reached the end of the trail, they sat down to relax for a little while and enjoy the views and each other.

At one point while talking, a short bout of silence came before Lee thought of something. **"Rosie, what are some of your goals for this year?"**

Rosie smiled as she looked at Lee and responded. **"That's a great question, Lee. There's a lot I'd love to do, but some of my goals for this year are to volunteer with a local charity, run a 5k, explore and travel more, and hopefully be married. What about you?"**

" **Those are great goals, sweetheart. I'd love to do some volunteer work for law enforcement or military, run a 5k, travel more, and of course, get married as well. Hopefully, we can make all of that happen this next year."** He shortly paused. **"Some of my other goals at some point in the future are to be prosperous, always be kind, get a promotion at the station, and to always make sure you know how much I love you."**

" **Oh, Lee. Those are great goals. I love you and will never stop letting you know how much you mean to me."** She sweetly kissed him on the lips before continuing. **"I have another question for you. What are three of the most important choices you have made so far in your life?"**

Lee smiled as he immediately came up with an answer. **"I'd have to say that moving to Beaufort, becoming a police officer, and choosing to love you are the three most important choices I've made. I'm so grateful I moved to Beaufort when I did because if I hadn't, I wouldn't have met one of the most special people in my life, you."** He shortly paused. **"How about you?"**

" **Awe, Lee. That's so sweet. I'm so grateful that you moved to Beaufort, that we met, and that you're such a big part of my life. I wouldn't have it any other way. No matter what though, God would have made sure we crossed paths somehow because we're meant for each other."** She gently took Lee's hand. **"Three of the most important choices I've made are leaving New York and Broadway, becoming a teacher at home in Beaufort, and loving you."**

" **I completely agree. God would've found a way somehow for us to meet because we are meant for each other as you said. You're an amazing woman, Rosie and I'm so grateful to have you in my life."** He gently squeezed her hand.

She gently squeezed back. **"You're an amazing man, Lee Coulter."**

After talking a little while longer, they took a few pics together then headed back down the trail for a snowmobile tour then lunch at Artemis Mediterranean Grill.

Once they finished lunch, they headed out for a little snowshoeing to Fallen Leaf Lake.

As they arrived at Fallen Leaf Lake, they stood in awe of all the natural beauty around them.

 **"Wow, this is so beautiful. Don't you agree, Lee?"**

Lee looked at her and smiled. **"I do. It's not as beautiful as you though."** He gently took her hand and held it, intertwining his fingers with hers.

 **"You're so sweet, Lee. Thank you. I can't believe we're finally in Lake Tahoe together. This has been such an amazing trip already."**

 **"Yes, it has. I have no doubt the rest of it will be even more amazing."** He shortly paused. **"May I ask you a question?"**

Rosie smiled still not understanding what could make the trip even more amazing than it had already been but she was excited to find out. **"Sure. You can ask me anything, honey bunny."**

 **"What is it that made you fall in love with me?"**

Rosie quickly came up with an answer. **"Lee, there are so many things that made me fall in love with you but the big ones are your passion for serving others, your loyalty and love to your family and friends, your generosity, your respectfulness and patience, how handsome, and how much of a gentleman you are. What is it that made you fall in love with me?"**

 **"Rosie, thank you so much for your sweet words. There are so many things that made me fall in love with you but some that stand out are your kindness, your giving heart, your compassion and loyalty to friends and family, your hard work and determination to achieve your dreams, your independence, your honesty, your ability to make me laugh, and your beauty."**

 **"Oh, honey bunny. Thank you so much for the kind words. I love you and have since the very first day we met. I would not be the woman I am today without you."** She gave Lee a kiss on the cheek while still holding his hand. **"What do you think is the greatest strength of our relationship?"**

 **"Of course, sweetheart. I feel the same. I love you very much and have since the moment we met. I wouldn't be the man I am today without you. I think the greatest strength is our communication. No matter what we're going through, good or bad, we're always there to share it with each other. What do you think is the greatest strength of our relationship?"**

 **"I totally agree, Lee. For me, I think it's the trust we have in each other. You're the best man I'll ever know and I just know that I can trust you with absolutely anything, including things like important decision making or your loyalty to our relationship. I also think another big strength is the fact that we do our very best to keep God at the center of it all."**

 **"I agree 100%, Rosie. Those are great strengths of our relationship. You're the best woman I'll ever know and I'm so excited to see what amazing things He has in store for us in the future. I can't imagine my life without you."** Lee leaned over and gave Rosie a very passionate kiss.

 **"I'm so excited too and can't imagine my life without you."**

A little while later, they were back at their room and getting ready for what they knew was going to be a wonderful dinner together at Blue Dog Pizza.

 **December 21**

 **"Go, Rosie. You can do it, sweetheart. I'll be right behind you."** Lee said as they were getting ready to start their snowboarding lesson at Squaw Valley, Alpine Meadows after breakfast at Cascades.

Rosie smiled at her boyfriend even with the slight nerves she had **. "Ok. Here I go. I'll be waiting for you at the bottom, Lee."** She took off down the hill on her snowboard.

A few minutes after Rosie took off, Lee did too. As he paid attention to his surroundings snowboarding down the hill, he also occasionally took a second to watch his girlfriend and cheer her on.

Ten minutes later, Rosie reached the bottom of the hill, got off the snowboard, and then turned around to cheer Lee on the remainder of his way down. **"Wohoo. Way to go, Lee."**

Lee soon reached the bottom of the hill where Rosie was, got off his snowboard, then gave Rosie a hug. **"You did a great job, Rosie. I'm so proud of you. Would you like to do it again?"**

 **"Thank you. You did great too. I'm so proud of you, honey bunny. I would love to do it again. Let's go."**

With that, they went back up the hill where they continued their two - hour snowboarding lesson with Catherine who worked at the resort.

By the time they finished their lesson, it was lunchtime. They talked to Catherine for a few minutes including thanking her for the fun snowboarding lesson and they couldn't wait to take more on their next trip to Lake Tahoe.

After eating a wonderful lunch at The Red Hut Cafe, they headed out for their next activity, which was hiking the Emerald Point trail. They were both excited, especially Lee since this would be where he asked Rosie the most important question of his life.

While walking on the trail; they talked, laughed, held hand, and stole loving glances.

The moment they reached the top, they were in complete awe and amazement of the views of Emerald Bay they were seeing and experiencing.

Rosie once again couldn't help speaking her mind. **"Wow, this has to be one of the most gorgeous views I've ever seen. God's beauty never ceases to amaze me."**

 **"I agree, Rosie. It definitely is. His beauty never ceases to amaze me. I have to be honest though, nothing is more beautiful than you."**

 **"You're so sweet, Lee. Thank you. It makes my heart melt to hear you say that."** Rosie looked out over the water smiling and silently thanked God for the life she had.

This gave Lee a chance to unnoticeably but nervously pull the engagement ring from his jacket pocket. Little did Rosie know her life was about to change forever.

As he held the ring box in his right hand, he gently took Rosie's right hand with his left and gazed lovingly in her eyes. **"Rosie, I love you. And I know I joke around a lot but I meant it when I said that I wanted to make all your days happy, from here on out. I can't see myself living the rest of my life with anyone but you. I know as a Police Officer, I'm not able to guarantee my return home but I do my best to come home to you. The thought of you being the first person I see and kiss when I walk in the door after my shifts is what makes me a better Cop. You're my world and I can't live without you. I want you to know I love you more than anything."**

Rosie, smiling, gazing back lovingly in his eyes, and tearing up, had a feeling she knew what he was about to ask but allowed him to continue.

Lee got on one knee, opened, and held out the engagement ring box made of wood, and continued gazing in her eyes. **"Rosemary LeVeaux, will you be my bride?"**

Rosie smiled and continued crying in complete happiness and love knowing instantly what her answer would be. **"YESS! Of course, I will without a doubt be your bride."**

With that, Lee smiled, started tearing up, put the ring on Rosie's finger, wrapped his arms around her waist, picked her up, and kisses her more passionately than ever while she kept her left leg straight and lifted her right foot up.

Once they finished kissing a few minutes later, Lee gently put her back on her feet and cradled her face in his hands. **"I love you so very much, Rosie LeVeaux. I absolutely cannot wait to be your husband."**

Rosie continued crying. **"I love you more, Lee Coulter. I absolutely cannot wait to be your wife."** She paused to admire the engagement ring. **"The ring is absolutely beautiful. I love it and can't believe it's mine. I also can't believe this moment actually just happened. I honestly can't remember when I've been this happy. This is seriously the best day of my life."**

 **"I'm so glad you love it. I can't believe this moment is finally happening either. I've been waiting for this since the moment we met. It's definitely the best day of my life too."**

Rosie wiped the tears from her eyes then started slightly jumping up and down in excitement. **"Ahhhh. We're getting married!"** She jumped into Lee's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck while looking lovingly in his eyes.

Lee wrapped his arms around her waist and looked lovingly back in her eyes. **"Yes, we are sweetheart."** He passionately kissed her lips again.

After the passionate kiss, Lee put Rosie back on her feet as they decided to take a few pictures together to capture their first moments as the future Mr. & Mrs. Coulter, headed back down the 4.4-mile trail, then headed to get their second tattoo at Needle Peak Tattoo.

While Lee chose to get a chest tattoo on the left side of the Bible verse, _John 15:13_ , Rosie got a tattoo right under her collarbone of the Bible verse, **"I will fear no evil, for thou art with me."**

Once they left, they sat in the car in the parking lot for a moment to gather their thoughts and decide where they wanted to have an early dinner.

Lee smiled as he took Rosie's left hand and spoke up. **"Rosie, I just want to say, I know that tattoo must've been painful but you did so great in there. I love it and think it looks so good on you."**

 **"Thank you, honey bunny. I know yours must've been too but you did wonderfully. I love yours and think it looks amazing. You're so handsome and sexy."**

 **"Wow, thank you for the kind words and compliment. You're so hot and beautiful."**

A few minutes after going over the options, they decided on an early dinner at Montagna at their resort after going back to the room to shower and get ready for the wonderful evening they knew they'd have.

Once they finished the wonderful dinner, they headed to Heavenly Village to go ice-skating.

As they skated around the rink; they talked, laughed together, occasionally held hands, and enjoyed their first night of being the future Mr. & Mrs. Coulter.

While talking, a short bout of silence fell between them before Lee thought of something. **"Rosie, what is your favorite childhood memory?"**

 **"I have so many memories from my childhood but one of my favorites would have to be going to see** _ **'Wicked**_ **' on Broadway with my mom and sister when I was seventeen. It was definitely one of the best shows I've seen and made me want to go into theatre even more than I already did. What about you?"**

They continued skating as Lee spoke up. **"That sounds like an awesome memory. Like you, I have some great memories from my childhood but one of my favorites would have to be the time my dad and Tom Thornton Sr. took the three of us on a guy's trip to Atlanta to see a Braves game. One thing that made it so memorable was the fact we caught the winning game ball."**

" **Whoa, that's so cool you caught the winning game ball. Maybe we can go to a Braves game together at some point."**

" **I'd love to go to a game with you sometime, sweetheart. It would be so much fun."**

 **December 22**

The day started off early for Lee and Rosie. Since it was their last in Lake Tahoe before heading back to Beaufort the next morning, they wanted to make the most of it before the craziness of wedding planning began.

After breakfast, they headed to their one-hour and twenty-five-minute couples massage at the resort.

The morning was going by quickly as it was now time for their sleigh ride at Sand Harbor.

As they took their sleigh ride, they snuggled close together with a blanket, talked, laughed, and enjoyed the beautiful scenery.

Rosie leaned her head against Lee's shoulder as they held hands under the blanket and she spoke up. **"Lee, what in your life do you feel most grateful for?"**

Lee smiled as he immediately thought of something. **"There's so much I'm grateful for but what sticks out to me is God, you, my family and friends, and the opportunity to serve my community and keep people safe every day. What about you, sweetheart?"**

" **Lee, you're the sweetest. I'm grateful for a lot of things but most importantly, I'm grateful for God, you, my family and friends, and the opportunity to shape young minds and teach my students all about the wonderful world of theatre every day."** She shortly paused. **"I have another question for you. What are three things we have in common?"**

An immediate smile came across Lee's face. **"That's an easy one. I'd have to say that three things we have in common are our love for God, family and friends, our passion for what we do, and hiking."**

" **I completely agree, honey bunny. Those are definitely wonderful things we have in common."**

As the sleigh ride went on, they continued talking and enjoyed their closeness until it ended about 30 minutes later.

Once they left Sand Harbor, they headed to Heavenly Village for a little shopping then lunch at California Burger Co.

After the wonderful lunch they enjoyed together, Lee let Rosie know about the engagement photoshoot they would be having in a couple of hours and that they would need to go back to their room to change.

The next couple of hours went by quickly as they were at the first location for their photoshoot. After talking to the photographer, Caroline for a few minutes, they got started.

Once they finished with the first set of photos, Lee and Rosie went back to the car to change clothes then went up to Emerald Bay for the next part of the photoshoot with Caroline.

By the time the photo shoot was done, it was getting close to dinnertime. After talking to Caroline for thirty minutes; the newly engaged couple thanked her, said how much fun they had and that they couldn't wait to see how the pictures turned out before saying their goodbyes then headed to Riva Grill for dinner.

As usual, it was a wonderful dinner that they thoroughly enjoyed. Once they were back in their room at the resort, they changed clothes then snuggled on the sofa for their last night in Lake Tahoe.

" **Rosie, I was just thinking. What is one thing you want to be remembered for?"**

" **Hmm. That's a hard one. I'd probably have to say I'd want to be remembered as a caring compassionate, teacher and person, and for my love of teaching to come through in all my work. What about you, honey bunny?"**

Lee smiled knowing exactly what he wanted to answer with. **"I think that's great, sweetheart. For me, I'd have to say my passion and bravery for serving my community and keeping people safe. And I know we're only supposed to pick one but I'd also love to be remembered for the love I have for God, my family, and my friends."** He gently pulled Rosie a little closer kissing her on the head.

" **That's wonderful, Lee. I'd also love to be remembered for that as well."** She shortly paused. **"There's also a question I had in mind too. What is one thing I don't know about you?"**

Lee smiled again. **"Hmm. One thing you don't know about me." He shortly paused. "I've always loved fishing ever since I was a little boy. What's one thing I don't know about you?"**

Rosie smiled back. **"That's so cool! I'd love to learn how to fish so maybe you can teach me sometime. One thing you don't know about me is that I love to sew and have ever since I was 10 years old."**

" **That's awesome, sweetheart. Maybe you can show me some of your work sometime. And I'd love to teach you how to fish."**

" **Even though I haven't actually sewed in a while, I'd love to, honey bunny. I can't wait to learn how to fish too. I'm sure it'll be fun."**

" **Yes, it will, Rosie. I love you and can't wait to spend the rest of my life making wonderful memories with you."** He kissed her on the lips passionately.

" **Oh, Lee. I love you and can't wait to make so many more memories with you."**

 **** For anyone that follows the fanfic pages on Facebook, there will be pictures posted in the comments shortly. ****

 **** Fanfic Role-Playing Instagram: TLH_2017. ****


	32. My List

Trust, Love, Happiness

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else in this story. All credits go to the Hallmark Channel, Janette Oke, Brian Bird, Michael Landon Jr., the actors, and the writers of this amazing show. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **Chapter 32**

It was a beautiful Christmas morning in Beaufort. Rosie had just finished an early breakfast and was sitting down on the sofa after reading her daily devotional to watch the Disney Christmas Parade on ABC.

30 minutes into the program, she heard her doorbell ring and wondered who it could be as she got up to answer.

She smiled as she opened the door seeing who it was. **"Oh. Hi, Lee. How are you? I thought you weren't going to be here till later. It's great to see you though."** **  
**  
 **"Hi, Rosie. I'm great, especially now that I'm with my beautiful, amazing fiancée. I was but then I thought it would be nice to spend the day together, just us before Christmas dinner tonight with some of our family and close friends."** Rosie invited him in before he continued as they walked to the sofa. **"We could do some wedding planning, bake Christmas cookies, and watch some Christmas movies, whatever you'd like."** **  
**  
 **"Oh, Lee. I'd love that. So glad you're doing well. I feel the same. Just happy to be with my handsome, amazing fiancé."** She sweetly kissed him on the lips before they sat down on the sofa. **"What would you like to do first, honey bunny? And would you like me to make you any breakfast?"** **  
**  
Lee smiled and gently took her hand. **"How does a little wedding planning first sound? And I'm ok. I actually ate before I left to come over here but thank you for asking."** **  
**  
 **"Of course. And wedding planning sounds great."** Rosie grabbed her notebook that was on the coffee table. **"I think the most important thing we need to figure out first is the date. Have you thought of anything yet?"**

Lee smiled and nodded. **"I agree. I actually have. What about this coming February? Maybe Saturday the 27th? I know that's only about 2 months away but I don't really want to wait any longer to be married to you."** **  
**  
 **"That sounds perfect. It is very soon but I'm more than ready to be married to you, Lee Coulter. Let's do it."** **  
**  
They shared a passionate kiss before Lee responded. **"I'm more than ready for you to be my wife. February 27th sounds like a plan."** He shortly paused. **"What about the guest list? Would you like a big wedding or a small one with just close family and friends?"** **  
**  
 **"I would definitely love a small, more intimate wedding with just close family and friends. For the guest list, I definitely think we should include my parents, my aunt Janelle and uncle Richie, my cousins Dominic and Amanda, Becky Stanton, Clara Stanton, The Thatcher's, Molly Sullivan, Carson Shepherd, Faith Carter, Laurel Miller, and Mary Graves. Who are you thinking?"** **  
**  
 **"Yes, we definitely should invite all of those wonderful people. I'm thinking my parents, my aunt Leah and uncle Liam, my cousins Gia and Alexander, Adam Miller, Dewitt Graves, Bill Avery, Michael Gleason, Nathan Grant, and his niece Allie, Charlotte, and Tom Thornton, and Jessie Flynn. What do you think?"** **  
**  
 **"I think those are great people to invite too. Who are you thinking for your side of the bridal party?"**

Lee smiled knowing exactly who, he wanted to stand beside him on the big day. **"This is easy. I'd love to have Jack as the best man, Lucas Bouchard, Tom Thornton, and Douglas Burke as the groomsmen, and Cody Stanton as the ring bearer. What about your side, sweetheart?"** **  
**  
 **"Those are wonderful choices, honey bunny. For my side, I'd love to have Elizabeth as the Maid of Honor, Fiona, Julie Thatcher, and Abigail Stanton as the Bridesmaids, Deborah Abbott as the junior bridesmaid, and Opal Weise as the Flower girl."** She shortly paused. **"And we definitely need to add sweet, Taylor Thornton to the guest list as well as Opal's parents, Bruce and Ellen and Deborah's parents."**

" **I think who you chose is great too. I agree about Taylor and Opal and Deborah's parents. How do you feel about Pastor Frank being our officiant?"** **  
**  
 **"I LOVE that idea! I couldn't imagine anyone better for the role than Frank."** Rosie took a minute to finish writing everything down before continuing. **"What do you think of our color scheme being Lavender and green with a rustic feel to it? I was looking up some ideas last night on Pinterest and thought it looked great."** She showed him her ideas from Pinterest on her phone.

 **"I love that idea. I think we should definitely go with it. I agree that it will look awesome."** **  
**  
The morning went by quickly as it was now almost lunchtime. They had talked about going to Yost's Cafe but in the end, they decided to make something at Rosie's apartment.

After eating lunch, they took a break from wedding planning and baked Christmas cookies together which they had a blast doing. Once they finished with all the baking, they cleaned the kitchen, then curled up on the sofa to watch a few Christmas movies such as _"Elf"_ and _"It's a Wonderful Life"._ _  
_  
Once the second movie finished, they got ready for Christmas dinner with some of their family and close friends.

Around 6 pm, Lee and Rosie were the first to arrive at Jack and Elizabeth's apartment for Christmas dinner.

While Jack, Elizabeth, Lee, and Rosie sat on the sofa to catch up, Taylor was taking a nap in her bassinet right next to her parents.

Jack smiled, as he was the first to speak up. **"So, Lee, Rosie. How was your trip to Lake Tahoe?"**

Lee quickly responded with a smile. **"It was incredible. Definitely a trip we'll both never forget. After over two years together, I finally proposed. And I know I said 3 years a few weeks ago but it's actually 2. Sometimes it's just hard to keep track. I apologize for the misinformation."** **  
**  
Jack gave an understanding look. **"It's alright, Lee. We understand. So glad you had such a wonderful time. And I'm guessing by the excited look on your face, you said yes, Rosie."** **  
**  
Rosie very quickly and excitedly responded. **"Yes, I did."** She showed off the ring to Jack and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth softly squealed in excitement and gave Rosie a hug after looking at the ring. **"Ahhh. Rosie! I'm so excited for you! The ring is beautiful."** **  
**  
Jack smiled and chimed in. **"I'm with Elizabeth. Congrats! So happy for you! And the ring."** He shortly paused. **"You did great, buddy."** He shook Lee's hand and gave him a brotherly hug.

Lee couldn't wipe the smile off his face. **"Thank you, Jack and Elizabeth. That means a lot."** **  
**  
Rosie smiled and nodded. **"Yes, thank you so much! There's also something we wanted to ask you."** **  
**  
Elizabeth looked at her best friend and smiled. **"Sure, Rosie."**

 **"As you know, both of you are our best friends. Lee and I wanted to know if you'd like to be our best man and maid of honor? We love you guys so much and couldn't imagine anyone better to take that role."**

Elizabeth excitedly spoke up. **"YES. Of course. I'd love to be your Maid of Honor, Rosie. You're like my sister and I can't imagine, not being up there by your side on your special day. We love you too."**

Jack then happily gave his thoughts. **"Of course, Lee. I'd love to be your best man. You're like my brother and I couldn't imagine not being there to celebrate your special day. Like Elizabeth said, we do love you very much."** **  
**  
 **"Thank you, man. Rosie and I are so happy to hear that. We were also talking earlier about how we'd love for Taylor to be there too."** **  
**  
Elizabeth smiled holding back a few tears. **"Awe, thank you for including her. I'm sure she'll love to see her aunt Rosie and uncle Lee get married. She loves you both."** **  
**  
 **"Of course, Elizabeth. Lee and I love her. Just like you are so important and special to us, Taylor is too."** **  
**  
A few seconds later, Taylor woke up from her nap crying. As Elizabeth excused herself to feed Taylor, Jack continued talking to Lee and Rosie.

 **"Have you had a good Christmas, Jack?** **  
**  
Jack smiled thinking about the fun day he had with his wife and daughter. **"It was wonderful as always. So glad I've gotten to spend it with my two favorite girls. And I think Taylor really enjoyed her first Christmas. What about you?"** **  
**  
Rosie smiled and responded. **"Ours has been great and glad you had a good one too. We did some wedding planning this morning then pretty much relaxed the rest of the day till we left to head here. And before we forget, we wanted to say that our wedding will be this coming February 27th."** **  
**  
Jack smiled in amazement but understanding. **"Wow, that's only two months away. I understand though. When Elizabeth and I were engaged, we made ours as short as possible. Elizabeth and I know the wedding will be amazing though. We're so excited to be part of it."** **  
**  
Lee smiled and nodded. **"Thanks for understanding, Jack. We think it will too and are so happy you are a part of it."**

By 6:45, everyone else had arrived at Jack and Elizabeth's for Christmas dinner. This included Abigail, Frank, Jesse, Clara, Carson, Faith, Fiona, Rosie's parents, Julie, and Elizabeth's parents.

The night went by quickly as everyone had finished dinner and gathered in the living room to talk, play a few games such as Christmas Bingo and Christmas family feud, and enjoy each other's company.

 **January 6** **  
**  
The day started off early for Rosie, as it was the first day back at school after Christmas break. After a busy morning with her 5th-grade class, she was teaching a drama lesson to her 6th-grade class while Lee was at home at his apartment booking the wedding venue and relaxing. Some of the lessons for the day included the origins of Drama and dramatic structure. After Rosie was done teaching the lessons, she gathered her students to play games like park bench and human knot. By the time the second round of human knot was played, the five-minute bell rang signifying class was over.

As Rosie's 6th-grade students were leaving, she called one of them, Deborah Abbott, over to talk to her for a minute and ask a very important question. **"Deborah, would you come here for a moment?"** **  
**  
Deborah smiled as she approached Rosie. **"Sure, Ms. LeVeaux. Is everything ok?"** **  
**  
Rosie smiled back. **"Yes, yes. Everything is just fine. There's just something important I'd like to ask you."** She shortly paused. **"You know how I said I the beginning of class that I got engaged over Christmas break?"** **  
**  
 **"Yes, ma'am. I'm so happy for you and Officer Coulter."**

 **"Thank you! That means a lot."** She took a moment before continuing. **"Deborah, I'm not sure if you know this but you're one of my favorite students. I just wanted to know if you would like to be my junior bridesmaid in Lee's and my wedding."** **  
**  
Deborah excitedly responded. **"I would love too. I'll just have to talk to my parents but I'm sure they'll be ok with it. Thank you for including me, Ms. LeVeaux. You're one of my favorite teachers and I can't wait to be part of the special day."**

 **"You're more than welcome, sweetie. I'm excited for you to be part of it."** **  
**  
A few hours later, school ended for the day and Rosie left to meet Lee at the flower shop so they could book the florist for their wedding. After spending 30 minutes looking around, they came to a decision on what they wanted and made the proper arrangements needed before heading out to their next destination.

Their next stop was to search for their wedding attire with their wedding party. While Lee stayed in Beaufort to meet the guys and shop for their tuxedo, Rosie drove to Bluffton 45 minutes away to meet the girls and shop for their dresses.

On the guy's side were Jack, Tom, Lucas, Doug, Liam Coulter, and Shawn LeVeaux. On the girl's side were Elizabeth, Fiona, Julie, Abigail, Joanna Coulter, and Diana LeVeaux.

Once Elizabeth, Fiona, Julie, Abigail, Joanna, and Diana found their dresses and Jack, Tom, Lucas, Doug, Liam, and Shawn found their tuxedos, Lee and Rosie tried on everything they found.

As Lee tried on the two tuxedos he found, he and the guys engaged in friendly conversation with Tom speaking up first. **"So, Lee. Are you ready for the big day? Can't believe you're getting married. Seems like just yesterday my big brother right here."** He paused to pat Jack on the shoulder. **"Was tying the knot. I'm happy for you though."** **  
**  
Lee smiled in appreciation. **"Thank you, Tom. It definitely does seem like that. Maybe sometime in the future, it'll be your turn. And to answer your question, it hasn't even been a month since I proposed and I'm already ready for the wedding. It can't come soon enough."** **  
**  
Jack smiled, **"We don't doubt it. I think we know something else you're ready for too."** **  
**  
Lucas and Doug chimed in at the same time. **"We second what Thornton said. We can see it in your eyes, Coulter."**

Lee immediately realized what they were doing as his face started turning bright red and chuckled from embarrassment because of his father and Rosie's father being there as well. **"Ok. That's enough, guys. You know you're like my brothers but what Rosie and I do in private is just between us."** **  
**  
Jack chuckled and responded. **"It's just payback, buddy from when we were having the fitting for Elizabeth and my wedding. We understand and will stop though. We're sorry."** **  
**  
Lee gave an understanding look. **"It's ok, man. I forgive you all. I guess I did kinda deserve it."** **  
**  
Meanwhile, at the Bridal store, Rosie was trying on the 6 different dresses she found. She loved dress two and four but once she stepped in dress six, she knew it was the one.

Even Elizabeth and the rest of the women agreed as they looked in awe. Elizabeth smiled and was the first to speak up. **"Wow, Rosie. You look so beautiful. I know Lee will feel the same way. He definitely won't be able to take his eyes off of you."** **  
**  
Fiona then smiled and chimed in. **"I agree. That dress is definitely the one. You look amazing, Rosie."** **  
**  
Rosie, holding back tears, responded. **"Thank you so much. That means a lot. I think this is the one too. I'm definitely saying yes to the dress."** **  
**  
Abigail spoke up in excitement. **"That's wonderful, Rosie. You couldn't have made a better choice."** She shortly paused. **"Are you ready for the wedding?"** **  
**  
Within seconds, Rosie responded. **"Thank you, Abigail."** She shortly paused to look at her engagement ring for a moment. **"I'm so ready for the wedding. February 27th could not come any faster. Lee is a wonderful man and I absolutely cannot wait for him to be my husband."**

 **"Of course, Rosie. Lee is a wonderful man like you said. Before my late husband, Noah and I got married; we were the same way so I can understand your excitement. I know the wedding will be amazing."** **  
**  
Later that evening, Lee and Rosie's engagement party was at the Beaufort Marina. While the newly engaged couple enjoyed each other's company, they went around the room socializing with all of their guests and thanked them for coming.

Fifteen minutes after everyone arrived, the sound of a clinking glass could be heard. They turned their attention to Rosie's father, Shawn LeVeaux who started speaking. **"May I please have everyone's attention?"** **  
**  
 **"Welcome to Lee Coulter and Rosemary LeVeaux's engagement party. If you don't know me, I'm Shawn LeVeaux, Rosemary's father. I'd like to make a toast to the happy couple. The first time Rosie told her mother, Diana and I about Lee, the way she talked about him made the two of us smile. We've never heard her talk about another man the way she talks about Lee. She mentioned how special, loved, and respected he makes her feel every day. Another thing she mentioned was how kind, loyal, funny, and how much of a gentleman he is. She constantly says how he's all around the most amazing man she'd ever met. The moment we met Lee, there was no doubt that everything Rosie said is true. Lee and Rosie are perfect for each other and every time we see them together, it just becomes even more clear how much they love and care about each other."** **  
**  
While Shawn gave his toast to his daughter and future son-in-law, Lee and Rosie gave each other a loving glance, wrapped an arm around each other, and then shared a sweet tender kiss.

 **"Rosie, my dear. Your mother and I are so glad you've found a man like Lee who makes you feel so special, loved, respected, cherished, who makes you laugh, and puts God first in everything every day. Lee, thank you so much for all you've done and for treating Rosie the way she deserves to be treated. I know you'll continue to do so for the rest of your lives. You're a great man and we're so excited to have you join our family. We love you both so much and pray for lots of blessings in this new chapter you're about to start together. Congratulations to our happy couple, Lee and Rosie."** All their family and friends in attendance raised their glasses saying congratulations with Lee and Rosie's names following.

Once everyone said congratulations, Lee and Rosie turned to face each other as he spoke up. **"I love you, Rosie. I can't wait to marry you and for you to become Mrs. Lee Coulter."** **  
**  
 **"I love you more, honey bunny. I'm so excited to marry you and become your wife."** She sweetly kissed him on the lips.

A little while later, the engagement party and dinner were winding down. After the couple thanked all their guests for coming once more and then said goodbye to their parents, Lee dropped off Rosie at home then headed back to his apartment to settle in for the night.

 **January 18th** **  
**  
 **"Good morning. My name is Steve. Welcome to Kay Jewelers. How can I help you today?"**

 **"Good morning. I'm here to purchase my fiancée and my wedding bands."** **  
**  
Steve gave a smile, **"That's wonderful. I'd love to assist you with that. We have a wide selection to choose from. Is there anything specific you have in mind?"** **  
**  
Lee looked around at all the options for a moment before seeing a set of wedding bands he thought was perfect. **"Yes, I'm thinking those right there."** He pointed to the set he was referring to.

 **"That's a great choice. The rose gold set is very popular especially considering they can be easily personalized. Is there anything special you'd like to add on?"**

Lee smiled and immediately responded. **"My fiancée, Rosie and I would love** _ **'Mark 10:9'**_ **engraved on the inside if that's possible."** **  
**  
 **"We can definitely do that. And my last question."** Steve shortly paused. **"When is the wedding?"** **  
**  
 **"It's next month on February 27th. We know that's not too far away but Rosie and I just can't wait any longer. We apologize for any inconvenience."** **  
**  
Steve smiled in reassurance and understanding. **"You don't have to apologize. I understand. It's no inconvenience at all. We can definitely have them ready in time."**

" **Thank you so much, Steve. We really appreciate it. I'm sure the rings will look great."**

 **"Of course. It's my pleasure. It was so nice to meet you, Lee. Congratulations to you and Rosie. I know the wedding will be wonderful."** **  
**  
Lee smiled and nodded thinking about finally being married to his sweetheart. **"Thank you again. That means a lot. I'm sure it will. We're excited."** **  
**  
Meanwhile, at the Thornton's, Jack and Elizabeth were snuggling on the sofa while Taylor was taking a morning nap. Jack had his arm wrapped around Elizabeth gently pulling her close as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

 **"Elizabeth, are you excited about your girls day with Rosie?"** **  
**  
 **"I am. It's always great spending time with her. I will miss you and our little peanut though."** **  
**  
 **"We'll miss you too, honey. What are you all planning on doing? Anything fun?"**

 **"I think we're going to go down to Savannah for the day. Probably just do some shopping and go sightseeing. What about you and Taylor?"** **  
**  
Jack smiled. **"That does sound like fun. I can't wait to hear about it. We're just gonna chill at home and have a daddy daughter day. I think Lee is gonna come over and visit too."** **  
**  
 **"Awe, that's awesome, love. I'm sure you will have a great time. I can't wait to hear about your day too."** The couple shares a sweet smile before Elizabeth continued. **"Jack, can you believe Lee and Rosie are finally getting married?"**

 **"In a way, I can't but at the same time, I can. It's been a long time coming and I'm so happy for both of them. It's about time they tied the knot."**

Elizabeth smiled and chuckled **. "Yes, it is. And I feel the same way. I'm so happy for them. Rosie recently found her dress and I can tell you this. Lee better be prepared because she's going to look beautiful. I think she'll take his breath away."** **  
**  
Jack smiled thinking about what to say next. **"I'm sure he'll be prepared and that she'll look beautiful but there's something I need to say."** **  
**  
Elizabeth looked at Jack and smiled. **"What's that, darling?"** **  
**  
Jack gently stroked Elizabeth's hair. **"No one can hold a candle to you, babe. You were beautiful the day we met, you were beautiful on our wedding day, and you're beautiful now. You get more gorgeous every moment of every day."** **  
**  
Elizabeth holding back tears responded to what her husband had just said **. "Oh, Jack. I love you. Thank you for your kind words. It warms my heart to hear you say that. You're just the sweetest man in the world."** **  
**  
 **"Of course, my sweet, Elizabeth. I mean what I said from the bottom of my heart. I love you so much more. And in my eyes, you'll always be the most beautiful, gorgeous woman I've ever laid eyes on. That'll never change in a million years."** **  
**  
 **"In my eyes, you'll always be the most handsome man I've ever laid eyes on. That will never ever change."** **  
**  
They looked at each other and smiled before leaning into a passionate French kiss on the lips that was soon interrupted by their daughter waking up from her nap.

 **"Looks like our little munchkin is up from her nap. Would you like me to get her, Elizabeth?"** **  
**  
 **"That's perfectly alright. Thank you, Jack. She's probably hungry."**

 **"Of course, honey."** He approached Taylor's bassinet and picked her up. **"Hey, Taylor. Hey. Did you have a good nap?"** He cradled her in his arms and gently stroked her head.

Taylor looked up her daddy, smiled, and cooed as he walked back to the sofa. **"You're so cute, baby girl. Daddy loves you so much. Yes, I do."** He gently kissed Taylor on the head. **"You ready for mama?"** Taylor cooed again. **"Ok. Here's mama."** **  
**  
Jack gently handed Taylor to Elizabeth then she started nursing their daughter. **"Hey, sweet pea. You were hungry weren't you?"** She started gently rubbing Taylor's head. **"Yea. You're just so adorable, Taylor. Mama loves you more than you know. Yes, I do."** As Elizabeth continued nursing, she sang her a song while Jack sat watching the sweet moment between his wife and daughter.

Once Taylor had been fed and burped, Jack cradled her in his arms while Elizabeth covered herself back up.

Jack looked lovingly at their daughter as he started talking to her. **"You ready for tummy time, peanut?"** Taylor smiled and cooed as Jack gently tickled her tummy. **"It'll be fun. Yes, it will."** Jack gently tickled her tummy again. **"Sweetheart, do you mind grabbing one of her small blankets for her to lay on the floor and a ball for her to try rolling back and forth to us?"** **  
**  
Elizabeth smiled and got up to get the things Jack asked for. **"Sure, babe. No problem. I think that's a great idea."** **  
**  
A few minutes later, Jack and Elizabeth were both sitting on the ground playing with their daughter during tummy time.

 **"You ready, Taylor? Here we go."** Jack was the first one to lightly roll the ball to Taylor. **"There's the ball. Can you roll it back to me? Come on, Taylor. You can do it, baby girl."** He motioned for her to roll it back to him which she did a few seconds later after giving him a smile and lifting her head up.

Jack smiled and clapped for his daughter. **"Yay! Way to go, Taylor. You did it! So proud of you, peanut."** He gently kissed Taylor on the head.

About 45 minutes later, Jack and Elizabeth were still playing with their daughter when they heard the doorbell ring.

Jack smiled and spoke up. **"That's probably Lee and Rosie. I'll get it, sweetheart."** He gently rubbed Taylor's head, stood up, then gently placed his hand on one of Elizabeth's shoulders before making his way to the door. **"Hey, Lee and Rosie. It's so good to see you. How are you?"** He invited them inside then closed and locked the door.

Lee smiled and patted Jack on the back. **"We're doing well. It's good to see you too, man. How are the three of you doing?"** **  
**  
Jack spoke up as they made their way to the living room. **"We're great. Elizabeth and I have just been playing with Taylor for the past 45 minutes."** **  
**  
Rosie smiled and responded. **"That sounds like fun. So glad you're doing well. How is that sweet daughter of yours?"** **  
**  
Jack's face lit up as he thought about his daughter. **"She's doing great. Growing every day and just as cute as ever. Elizabeth and I are madly in love with her."** He smiled and shook his head in amazement. **"So lucky to have her as our daughter. She's such a blessing to us."**

 **"That's wonderful. Lee and I are so glad she's doing well too. You're such a great father, Jack."** **  
**  
Jack smiled as he, Lee, and Rosie entered the living room where Elizabeth and Taylor were. **"Thank you. That means a lot."**

After the two couples spent fifteen minutes talking, Elizabeth and Rosie prepared to head out for their girl's day in Savannah.

While Elizabeth gave Lee a hug, Rosie gave Taylor a gentle kiss on the head and spoke. **"Bye, Taylor. Your auntie Rosie loves you, sweet pea. Have fun with your daddy and uncle Lee."** She gave Jack a hug. **"Bye, Jack. You and Lee have a good day with Taylor."** **  
**  
Lee smiled at his fiancée. **"I'm sure we will, sweetheart."** He and Rosie shared a hug and a kiss.

Elizabeth then gently tickled Taylor's tummy before leaning over to kiss her cheek. **"Bye, sweet girl. You be good for daddy and uncle Lee. I love you so much and will see you later."** She stood back up and locked eyes with her husband. **"Bye, handsome. Hope you have a fun day. I'll miss you."** **  
**  
Jack gently wrapped his free arm that wasn't holding Taylor around Elizabeth's waist and kissed her temple. **"I'm sure it'll be fun but we'll miss you too. I'll call you if I need anything. Bye, beautiful. Have a fun day with Rosie."** **  
**  
 **"Please do. And I'm sure we will. I love you, honey."** She kissed his lips sweetly.

 **"I love you more, babe."** He gave her one more sweet, tender kiss on the lips.

Later that day, around 6 pm, Elizabeth and Rosie returned to Beaufort after a fun girls day in Savannah, Georgia which consisted of lunch at Moss + Oak Savannah Eatery, a walking tour of the historical city, a stop at Milan Day Spa on Broughton Street, lots of shopping, and lots of talking while at Forsyth Park. Their conversations included sharing fun childhood memories and stories about the two amazing men in their life, the upcoming wedding, and how things were going at work.

Like Elizabeth and Rosie, Jack and Lee had a fun guy's day and enjoyed spending time with Taylor. Their day had mostly been spent watching a little ESPN, playing with Taylor, chilling on the sofa laughing about memories of Jack's father, sharing stories about the two amazing women in their life, talking about the upcoming wedding, and work at the station.

Soon Elizabeth was back with her husband and daughter while Rosie was back at her apartment hanging out with Lee and doing more wedding planning.

 **"Lee, do you have any ideas about any of our wedding vendors such as the videographer?"**

Lee smiled and responded. **"I do. I was thinking about a guy named Kyle Taylor. I've heard he's one of the best videographers in the state. What do you think, sweetheart?"** **  
**  
 **"I think we should definitely give him a call. What do you think about Carson being our photographer?"** **  
**  
Lee instantly gave his thought as he smiled and nodded. **"That is a great idea. I couldn't think of anyone better. Let's definitely make it happen."**

 **January 28**

 **"Well, if it isn't my bestie, Elizabeth Thornton. How are you?"** Rosie asked as she opened the door of her apartment inviting Rosie inside. **"Would you like something to eat or drink? There are some extra breakfast wraps in the fridge I made for breakfast."** **  
**  
Elizabeth smiled at her friend's kind gesture. **"I'm doing well. Excited to be here and spend time with you and the girls planning your bachelorette weekend. How are you? Getting excited for the big day? It's only about a month away."** She shortly paused. **"I actually ate something before coming over here but thank you for the offer."** **  
**  
 **"So glad you're doing well, Elizabeth. I'm great too. I'm excited to spend the day with you and the other ladies. And to answer your question, yes I am. I couldn't be more ready to be a Coulter. The day can't get here fast enough."** **  
**  
 **"Happy to hear you're doing well. I understand, Rosie. I felt the same exact way before Jack's and my wedding. I'm so excited for you and Lee."** **  
**  
Rosie smiled and nodded. **"Oh, trust me. I know. I thought it was so cute how excited you and Jack were about getting to your wedding day. You two are just the cutest."** **  
**  
Elizabeth chuckled then gave a gracious smile. **"Well, thank you. That's so sweet of you to say. We think you and Lee are the cutest couple. We can't wait to celebrate your special day with you and have you join the married couples club."** **  
**  
Elizabeth and Rosie shared a laugh. **"Thank you, Elizabeth. That means a lot. We can't wait either."**

A little while after Elizabeth; Fiona, Julie, and Abigail had arrived. As the five women sat on the sofa, they engaged in conversation about day to day life and laughed sharing funny stories from their past before bringing in the wedding details which needed to be discussed.

Fiona smiled. **"So, where would you like your bachelorette weekend to be, sis?"** **  
**  
 **"I'll be good with whatever you all decide. I'm just excited to spend a girl's weekend with some of my best friends. Is there anywhere you ladies have in mind?"** **  
**  
Elizabeth was next to chime in. **"I have a couple of ideas but I guess we first need to decide what kind of setting we want. Somewhere tropical or somewhere mountainous."** **  
**  
The five women all looked at each other and chuckled as they responded in unison. **"Definitely somewhere tropical."** **  
**  
Elizabeth smiled and continued. **"Alright. Now that we have that settled, I thought of a few places we could choose between if you all would like to hear."** **  
**  
Fiona spoke up again. **"Sure. Go for it, Elizabeth. We'd love to hear."** **  
**  
 **"Ok. We've got Miami, Florida, Santa Barbara, California, Aruba, Cancun, Jamaica, or the Grand Cayman Islands."**

They all got excited hearing the options for the trip especially, Julie. **"Those all sound like amazing places for a girls weekend. The Grand Cayman Islands is what sticks out to me though. What do you all think?"** **  
**  
Rosie smiled. **"I'm in. I think having my bachelorette weekend in the Grand Cayman Islands with you would be a blast. What do the rest of you ladies think?"**

Elizabeth, Fiona, and Abigail all smiled and responded in unison. **"The Grand Cayman Islands it is."** **  
**  
While Rosie and the ladies were hanging out at her apartment planning the bachelorette weekend, Lee and the guys were at his apartment discussing plans for the bachelor weekend.

 **"Lee, is there anywhere specific you have in mind for your bachelor weekend?"** **  
**  
 **"I'm ok with whatever you decide, Jack. Just looking forward to a fun weekend. Is there anywhere you guys have in mind?"** **  
**  
Jack smiled and continued. **"I have one idea. "What about Nashville, Tennessee?"**

Tom chimed in next. **"Or Park City, Utah."**

Lucas gave his thought. **"Or Chicago."** **  
**  
Doug was the last to chime in. **"Or Rio De Janiero."** **  
**  
Lee smiled thinking about all the possibilities. **"Those places all sound awesome. I've always wanted to go to Utah so what do you think about Park City?"** **  
**  
The four guys looked at each other in agreement then responded in unison. **"I'm in."**

Lee nodded and continued. **"Ok. Park City it is."** **  
**  
Once the men and women made the necessary accommodations for where they'd be staying, they all met for lunch at Q on Bay talking, laughing, and enjoying each other's company the whole time.

After lunch, the group said their goodbyes then went their separate ways.

Since it hadn't been done, Lee and Rosie traveled to Bluffton about 40 minutes away to order their wedding cake. After tasting a variety of different cakes, they were down to the last option. After one bite, they knew the vanilla cake soaked in honey-lavender-white wine with honey-goat cheese frosting was the one.  
 **  
** **"This is delicious. I'm sold on this one. What do you think, Lee?"** **  
**  
 **"I have to agree. I think this is the one."** **  
**  
The cake decorator, Louise smiled. **"That's wonderful. The one you picked is definitely a favorite around here. Is there anything special you wanted added on your wedding cake?"** **  
**  
Lee and Rosie shared a smile before Rosie spoke up. **"Considering our time frame, we just want to make it simple so pieces of lavender and wheat around the cake would work out just perfectly. Since our wedding will be in the Tennessee Mountains, we're going for a rustic theme."** **  
**  
Louise responded to what the couple had to say. **"I can definitely make that happen. When is the wedding?"** **  
**  
Lee happily and quickly answered. **"It's about a month away. February 27th. We apologize for such short notice."** **  
**  
 **"It's ok. It won't be any problem. It will definitely be ready by then."**

Rosie looked at Lee smiling before speaking up. **"Thank you so much for all the help. We really appreciate it."**

" **Of course. Congratulations to you both. I'm sure it will be a beautiful wedding."**

 **"Thank you again. Rosie and I think it will be too. We're so excited."** **  
**  
The day went by quickly as it was now around 8 pm. Lee and Rosie were on the sofa relaxing and enjoying the closeness they shared.

As Lee had an arm wrapped around Rosie's shoulder gently pulling her close, she was leaning her head against his shoulder, holding her left hand out in front of her, and admiring her engagement ring. **"Lee, I still can't get over how this engagement ring is mine. It's beautiful. Can you believe in just under a month, we'll be husband and wife?"** **  
**  
 **"It is beautiful but not as beautiful as you. No, I can't. Time is flying by."** He shortly paused. **"But at the same time, it feels like it's taking forever for our wedding day to get here. I'm so ready to be married to you, sweetheart."** He kissed her head.

 **"Awe, Lee. Thank you for the sweet words. And I know what you mean. I agree that it does. I'm so ready to be married to you, honey bunny."** She gave him a tender, loving kiss of the lips.

 **"Hey Rosie, I was thinking. How do you feel about the song,** _ **'You and Me'**_ **by Lifehouse for our first dance as husband and wife?"** **  
**  
 **"I love that song. Since it's the first song we ever danced to as a couple, I think that it's the perfect choice."** **  
**  
 **"I love the song too and totally agree. Sounds like a plan."** He shortly paused. **"Anywhere you have in mind for the honeymoon?"** **  
**  
Rosie smiled as she immediately thinks of the perfect place. **"I'd love to go to New York City. What about you, Lee?"** **  
**  
Lee smiled and quickly responded. **"I've always wanted to see New York City so I think that would be a lot of fun, especially with you. Let's make it happen."**

" **I think it would be so much fun too. Although, I have to admit that no matter where we picked it would be amazing because we'll be together."** **  
**  
 **"I agree wholeheartedly, sweetheart. I can't wait to finally be with you, the most amazing, beautiful woman in the world."** **  
**  
Rosie smiled, blushed, and chuckled. **"Oh, honey bunny. I can't wait to finally be with you too. The most wonderful, handsome man in the world. Hurry up, February 27th."**

 **** For anyone that follows the fanfic pages on Facebook, there will be pictures posted in the comments shortly. ****

 **** Fanfic Role-Playing Instagram: TLH_2017. ****


	33. Marry Me

Trust, Love, Happiness

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else in this story. All credits go to the Hallmark Channel, Janette Oke, Brian Bird, Michael Landon Jr., the actors, and the writers of this amazing show. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **Chapter 33**

 **February 19**

For Lee, Rosie, and their bridal party, everyone was already enjoying the bachelor and bachelorette weekend

While Rosie, Elizabeth, Fiona, Julie, and Abigail were in the Grand Cayman Islands; Lee, Jack, Tom, Lucas, and Doug were in Park City, Utah.

For the bachelor trip, the guys booked a 5-bedroom chalet with an open concept living/family room, kitchen, dining room, a game/recreation room, and two outdoor common areas.

The first activity on the agenda for the guys was a guided Fat Bike Tour with White Pine Touring around Park City after breakfast.

The morning went by quickly as it was now around 12:30 PM. Lee and the guys had just finished lunch at Boneyard Saloon & Kitchen and were now heading out for the next activity.

On the way there, they all casually talked for 10 minutes before Lee heard his phone ring. He smiled as he saw who was calling and answered.

" **Hey, Rosie. How are you? Is everything ok, sweetheart?"**

Rosie on the other end smiled. **"Oh, yes. Everything's fine. I just wanted to check in, see how things were going with you all, and I miss you."**

" **I miss you too. Everything's great here. We're having fun. We went on a fat bike tour this morning; just had lunch, and now we're about to go on a snowmobile tour. What about you and the girls?"**

" **I'm glad to hear you are all having fun. We're having fun too. We visited the Queen Elizabeth II Botanical Garden this morning, did some shopping at Camana Bay, and now we're just relaxing by the pool at our villa."**

" **That sounds awesome. Happy to hear you all are having a good time."** He paused momentarily realizing they were getting close to their next destination. **"I wish I could talk longer but I probably should go since we're about to go on our snowmobile tour. Hope you have a good rest of the day."**

" **Thank you, Lee. Hope you all do too. Have fun on the snowmobile tour and please stay safe."**

" **I will, Rosie. I'll call and check in tonight. I love you."**

" **I love you. Looking forward to hearing from you then."**

By the time Lee hung up, the car was parked. Lee turned to Jack and the rest of the guys before speaking up. **"So, you guys ready for the snowmobile tour? I know I am. This is gonna be awesome."**

Jack smiled, as he was the first to respond. **"I'm ready, man. How about you guys? It will be awesome."**

Tom, Lucas, and Doug all spoke next in unison. **"We're ready too."**

Lee smiled in excitement. **"Ok. Let's do this."**

A few hours later, they were back at their chalet relaxing. After playing a round of pool that Lucas clearly won, they moved on to a game of monopoly.

The game of monopoly went on for about an hour but Lee was declared the winner by a clear mile.

Lee sat back in his chair at the dining room table. **"Great game. I think we all did pretty well in the scheme of things. Although, Jack here."** Lee paused to give Jack a tap on the shoulder. **"Could've easily beaten me. I'm starting to believe you let me win."** He gave a puzzled look.

Jack smiled, chuckled, and slightly tossed his hands up trying to convince Lee otherwise. **"Nope. There's no way I'd just let you win. I can be very competitive. Even if I did let you win, it'd only be because it's your bachelor weekend and the fact you're getting married next week."** Jack gently tapped Lee on the shoulder.

Lee smiled back and chuckled. **"Oh, yes. I definitely know how competitive you can be. It's all good though buddy. I know you wouldn't just let me win. I was just kidding."**

A few seconds later, Jack stood up from the dining room table and spoke up. **"I'm gonna get something to drink. Would any of you like anything?"**

Lee chimed in first. **"Sure. I'll have a beer."**

Tom chimed in next. **"Me too."**

Lucas was next. **"Me three."**

Doug was the last to respond. **"Me four."**

Jack nodded, **"Ok. Coming right up."** He grabbed one Miller Lite for each of the guys and one for himself before heading back to his seat at the dining room table.

As Jack sat back down, Doug asked Lee what was on his mind. **"Are you sure you're ready to do this, Lee? I mean why all the rush?"**

Lee quickly responded. **"Oh, yes. I'm more than ready. I love her with all that I am. She is the reason for me to get up in the morning, the one I want to come home to after my shifts."**

Jack smiled and gave his two cents having a pretty good idea what Lee was thinking. **"The one you can share your life with. She is the other half of your heart. Your whole reason for being."**

Lee smiled and nodded with an understanding look. **"Exactly. Spoken like a man who knows."**

 **"We're all happy for you, man. You and Rosie deserve a lifetime full of happiness together."**

 **"Thank you for the nice words, Jack. It means a lot to Rosie and me."**

Tom, Lucas, and Doug all smiled and nodded as Lucas chimed in. **"Of course, Lee. That's what friends are for. You're like a brother to us and we're just really glad that you found your special someone in Rosie. She really is perfect for you."**

Lee nodded in amazement. **"Don't I know it. I can't believe our wedding is next Sunday. I can hardly wait."** He shortly paused. **"Thank you again. You all feel like my brothers and I'm so lucky to know you all."**

There was a very quick and short bout of silence before Jack asked Lee a question. **"So, have you and Rosie made plans for your honeymoon?"**

 **"Oh, yes. We have. We are going to New York City. That's all she knows. She wanted to help plan it but I told her no since I want to make everything special and a trip she'll never forget."**

All the guys chuckled as Tom said what was on his mind. **"I bet she didn't really go along with that, did she?"**

Lee laughed thinking about how his soon to be wife was about secrets. **"No, she didn't. It took me about ten minutes to convince her I have everything covered and that I want it to be perfect before she agreed to the idea."**

 **"We know you've got it all covered, buddy. You both will have a great time."**

 **"Thank you, Jack. I think we will too. We're so excited to spend a few days in New York together."**

A few minutes later, the guys decided to go sit in the living room and have a jam session. Once Jack returned with his guitar, he sat down in the chair next to Lee while Tom, Lucas, and Doug sat on the sofa.

Jack started tuning his guitar. **"So, any song suggestions?"**

Lee chimed in. **"What about** _ **'How Sweet it is'**_ **by James Taylor?"**

Jack smiled and nodded. **"That's a classic. We can definitely do that."**

As the jam session started, Jack and Lee thought about the loves of their life while Tom, Lucas, and Doug casually joined in and enjoyed the music.

The jam session continued for another 45 minutes as they sang more classics such as _'Carolina in My Mind'_ by James Taylor, _'Sweet Caroline'_ by Neil Diamond, _'Brown Eyed Girl'_ by Van Morrison, and _'Norwegian Wood'_ by the Beatles. By this time, they were getting hungry and decided to head out to eat _'Chimayo Restaurant'_ then go bowling at _'Jupiter Bowl'._

 **February 20**

Day two in the Cayman Islands was an early one for Rosie, Elizabeth, Julie, Fiona, and Abigail. After breakfast, they went on a tour of the Tortuga Rum Cake Factory before relaxing and going kayaking at Seven Mile Beach.

A couple hours later, the five women made their way to Barkers National Park for their next activity; horseback riding.

As they went on their horseback ride, they took in the beautiful views of the island and enjoyed being together to celebrate Rosie's upcoming marriage to Lee.

Julie, being the chatter box that she was, thought of a question to ask the bride to be. **"So, Rosie. Have you and Lee decided where you will be living after the wedding and honeymoon?"**

Rosie smiled thinking about her future with her honey bunny starting very soon. **"We have. Lee will be moving in with me. He's already moved some of his things in. I believe once we get settled down though, we're gonna look for a house so we can start growing our family."** She shortly paused. **"It's just so exciting to think about spending my life with him. He's the most wonderful man I've ever met."**

" **Oh, Rosie. That is wonderful. I'm so very happy for you, sis. You deserve nothing but happiness. Elizabeth, Julie, Abigail, and I all love you and can't wait to stand next to you on your special day. Isn't that right, ladies?"**

Elizabeth, Julie, and Abigail all smiled and nodded as Elizabeth responded. **"Yes, that's right. We are all so happy for you, Rosie. Lee is a wonderful man and we wish you both nothing but happiness in the future."**

" **Thank y'all so much! That means the world to me. I love you, ladies, too and am so happy to have you standing by my side next week."**

Julie happily responded. **"Of course. It'll be such a wonderful day." She shortly paused. "Oh and I almost forgot to ask. Do you and Lee know where you're going on your honeymoon? How many kids do you want? What will their names be?"**

Elizabeth gave her sister a look of amazement. **"My goodness, miss nosy. Could you leave anything out?"**

" **Oh, you know me, sister. I just had to ask."**

" **Yes, I do. That's why I said that."**

All the women laughed as Rosie spoke up. **"It's alright, Elizabeth. I don't mind answering Julie's questions. Lee and I are going to New York City for our honeymoon. Although, he will not tell me where we're staying and anything we're doing. I know he said he wants to make it a surprise and something special but it's driving me crazy not knowing. All things considered though, I'm so excited to explore the city with him."** She shortly paused. **"And about kids, we both know we want them. We just haven't really discussed how many yet. I'm sure we will at some point though."**

Abigail smiled as she gave her thoughts about the honeymoon. **"That sounds awesome, Rosemary. I've never been to New York but I have no doubt you'll have a wonderful time together. We all think you will."** She shortly paused. **"About kids. That is completely understandable. You and Lee take as long as you need to start growing your family. Kids are amazing but once you have them, everything changes. I know, I've been there."**

Elizabeth smiled thinking about her family. **"I know what you mean, Abigail. Don't get me wrong, Jack and I love Taylor to pieces but sometimes we don't get as much time to spend together, just the two of us. It can be hard but we wouldn't have it any other way. She is one of our greatest blessings."**

" **We all know you and Jack love Taylor. You are wonderful parents and there's no doubt she loves you. She is such a blessing. Speaking of Taylor, how is she doing?"**

" **She's doing wonderful. Thank you for asking, Abigail. She's growing every day and is just as sweet as can be. One of her favorite things is hearing her daddy sing especially when he plays his guitar. We can't believe she's already over 4 months old. Time is just flying by."**

Abigail smiled and nodded. **"Of course, Elizabeth. We all love Taylor too."**

Julie happily agreed. **"Wow! Already over 4 months old?! That's crazy. We all definitely love that sweet girl. She is just so adorable. And I have no doubt she enjoys hearing Jack sing. He does have an amazing voice."**

" **Thank you, sister. She is. And he definitely does. The way she looks at him and the way he looks at her when he sings to her is just."** Elizabeth shortly paused. **"Ugh. My heart just melts into a puddle."** Elizabeth paused once more and shook her head in amazement. **"I never for one second doubted how amazing Jack would be as a father but seeing the way he is with our little peanut just makes me love him even more than I already do."**

After the fun horseback ride at Barkers National Park, they all headed back to their AirBnB to relax and enjoy some time by the pool.

Fiona smiled as she thought of a question. **"Ladies, what do you think about Lucas Bouchard?"**

Elizabeth smiled having a pretty good idea where this was going. **"I think he's a good man. Do you like him, Fiona?"**

" **Oh yes. I do, very much. He's so handsome and so kind. I feel like he could be the one but I'm not sure how he feels. I would love to spend time getting to know him but so far he hasn't asked me out."**

Elizabeth smiled thinking back to the beginning of her feelings for Jack. **"Awe, that's wonderful, Fiona. Jack has told me that Lucas talks about you a lot and would love to get to know you. I just think he's nervous to ask you because he doesn't know your feelings. When we get back home, I will mention it to Jack and see if he can talk to Lucas."**

Fiona's face lit up. **"Thank you so much, Elizabeth. That means a lot."**

" **Of course. That's what friends are for. We all think you'd make such a cute couple."**

Rosie then chimed in. **"Yes, we do."** She shortly paused. **"And about Lucas being handsome, I can't deny that sis but I have to say that my Lee is the most handsome man in the world. I mean, have you ever seen him in his swim trunks? Wow! What a hunk."**

All the women laughed as Julie gives her two cents. **"He is very good looking, Rosie but what about those Thornton men?"** Julie smiled and started fanning herself as she continued. **"I don't know how you do it, Elizabeth. How can you be around Jack without a shirt on? He's sizzling hot! And Tom, he's just so incredibly handsome."** She paused and giggled realizing what she just said. **"Oops. Did I just say that out loud?"**

They all laughed again as Elizabeth responded. **"Oh, Julie. You did but it's alright. I can't argue with you about Jack. My sweet man is definitely the sexiest and most handsome, amazing hubby in the world. And I can't deny that Tom is good looking too. He would be perfect for you."**

Julie excitedly responded. **"I know right?! We're great friends and at some point, I'd love for us to be more than that. I think he could be the one."**

" **That's amazing, sister. If I know Tom like I think I do, I believe he likes you too and wants the same thing. The best thing to do is to pray about it and if you two are meant to be together, it will all work out."**

" **Thank you, Elizabeth. That means a lot. I definitely will pray about it. Just like Jack, Tom is a good man. I'm so glad to know him."**

Seconds after Julie finished talking; Elizabeth's phone rang for a FaceTime call. She smiled seeing Jack's picture come up on the screen. **"Speaking of Jack, that's him calling me now. I'll be right back, ladies."**

" **That's alright, Elizabeth. We understand and know you want to talk to that sweet husband of yours. We'll be right here."**

" **Thanks, Rosie."** Elizabeth excitedly made her way to the sofa on the outdoor patio near the pool as she pressed, "accept" and talked to her love.

Jack's eyes lit up as he saw his Elizabeth on his end. **"Hey, baby. How are you? What's it like in the Grand Cayman Islands? I miss you so much."**

" **Hey, honey. I'm great. It's so beautiful down here but I wish you were here. I miss you so much more. We were actually just talking about you. How are you? How's Park City?"**

" **I'm great as well. Park City is awesome but not as awesome as it would be if you were here. And you were? What were you talking about?"**

Elizabeth smiled and chuckled thinking back to the conversation. **"We were just talking about how amazing and handsome you are. Julie even asked how I could be around you without a shirt on. She said you are sizzling hot."**

 **Jack smiled and started cracking up. "She said that? Oh my goodness. How did that come up?"**

Elizabeth laughed. **"She did. It's a long story but I'll share when we're back in each other's arms. It's so true though. I didn't want to go into detail but I told them that my sweet man is the sexiest, most handsome hubby in the world. And Julie also said that she likes Tom."**

" **Tom has been saying the same about Julie. They definitely would make a cute couple. And it warms my heart to know you feel that way. I can't wait to hear the story. You know, I love that pic you sent me from the beach earlier. You're the sexy one."**

" **Oh, Jack. You're adorable."** She shortly paused. **"Have you talked to Charlotte today? How's Taylor?"**

Jack smiled. **"I have. Taylor is doing just fine. She's having a blast with her Mimi. Ma said she definitely misses us though."**

" **Awe, I'm so glad she's having fun. I miss her and of course Charlotte too. I'm gonna call later to check in. I can't wait till our little family of three is back together.**

" **I miss them too and can't wait either. Just one more day."**

" **I know. It can't come fast enough. Oh, and before I forget, I'd love to show you around our villa."**

" **I'd love to see it, sweetheart."**

Elizabeth spent the next 10 minutes showing Jack around before returning to the sofa outside and finishing her conversation with him.

Fiona smiled as she looked over and saw Elizabeth still on the phone. **"She's been on the phone a long time. I wonder what they're talking about."**

Julie quickly jumped in seeing her sister laughing and in her own little world talking to Jack. **"I'm not sure but I can imagine that they're making a lot of googly eyes at each other."**

Abigail chuckled. **"Oh, Julie. You are too funny. They probably are but that's ok. I understand how she feels. My late husband Noah and I were almost the same. These days it's very rare but special to see such a passionate and affectionate love like those two share."**

Julie, Rosie, and Fiona all smiled and spoke in unison. **"I agree."**

Back to Jack and Elizabeth's conversation, Jack smiled and gave his thoughts about the tour. **"Thank you for the tour, darlin'. I have to agree with you. It's beautiful BUT not as gorgeous as you."**

" **Oh, Jack. You're too sweet. Thank you. Maybe we could come here sometime."**

" **I'd love that. It would be fun."** Jack shortly paused as he heard the guys trying to get his attention. **"Well, I wish I could talk longer but the guys are calling me. They're ready to leave for our 9 - hole round of golf."**

" **That sounds like fun! I understand and should probably get back to the girls. We're going to dinner in a little while. I hope you all have a good time and stay safe. I'll call later tonight to check in."**

" **I'm sure it'll be fun and we will. Sounds good! Hope you all enjoy dinner. Looking forward to talking later."**

" **I can't wait either. I love you so much, handsome." She blew him a kiss over the phone.**

" **I love you so much more, beautiful." He blew his love a kiss back.**

 **Once Elizabeth finished her 45 minute FaceTime call with Jack, she rejoined her friends by the pool.**

As she sat down, Abigail spoke up. **"So, how's everything going with Jack?"**

" **Everything is great. He said Park City is awesome but that he definitely misses me. I know I miss him. Oh, Abigail. He is just. the sweetest, most amazing man. I can't put into words how much I love him."**

" **We're glad everything is well. And that's to be expected. Not too much longer till you're back together. Less than a day. He is a wonderful man, Elizabeth. We're so happy to see you so happy and in love. We know for a fact Jack feels the same about you."**

Later that night, they returned from dinner at Copper Falls Steakhouse and settled in a for a fun last night of the bachelorette weekend that included karaoke, mani/pedi's, a game of trivial pursuit, a chick flick marathon, and Rosie giving her bridesmaids fun t-shirts to commemorate the weekend which they all loved.

Elizabeth was the first to speak up. **"Thank you so much, Rosie. These are so cute. We all love you and can't wait till next week. It's gonna be amazing."**

Julie, Fiona, and Abigail all chimed in, in unison. **"Agreed."**

Rosie with slight tears in her eyes responded. " **You're welcome. I love you, ladies, too. Next week will be amazing. Can't wait to finally become Mrs. Leland Coulter."**

 **February 26**

It was a beautiful February day in Pigeon Forge, Tennessee. The wedding weekend had finally arrived and everyone was so excited to be in town celebrating the bride and groom.

After breakfast, Lee and Rosie met in the lobby of Riverstone Resort & Spa then headed to go gem mining.

As Lee and Rosie explored the gem mine, they were having a blast together doing something they had never done before

"Wow, this is so cool, Lee. There are so many beautiful gems to choose from. Rubies, sapphires, emeralds, and topaz are just a few. I can't decide what we should pick."

" **I think it's awesome too. There are many beautiful gems but you know what I think is even more beautiful?"** Lee gave Rosie a loving look.

" **What's that, honey?"**

" **It's you, sweetheart. Nothing is more beautiful than my beautiful soon to be wife."**

" **Oh, Lee. You're so sweet. I love you. I can't believe the wedding is tomorrow. I'm so excited for forever with you."** She sweetly kissed Lee on the cheek.

" **I love you and feel the same."**

After 15 more minutes, they had seen all the options then came to a decision.

" **Rosie, what about one of the original gem stone buckets like Smokey Bear?"**

" **I think that's a great choice. Let's go with that one."**

Meanwhile, Jack, Elizabeth, and Taylor were enjoying their stroll on the Riverwalk Trail along the Little Pigeon River.

As Jack held Taylor in the baby carrier, Elizabeth walked beside him and held his right hand with her left intertwining her fingers with his. **"It's such a beautiful day here in Pigeon Forge. Don't you think, darling?"**

" **It definitely is. Considering how the temperature is usually in the 30s to 50s here in February, I'm glad it's closer to the 70s today."**

" **I could not agree more. We don't want our little peanut to freeze."** Elizabeth gently took Taylor's left hand with her right and kissed her on the head.

Jack smiled and gently gave Taylor a kiss on the head. **"No, we don't."**

There was a short bout of silence as Jack and Elizabeth continued walking and noticed Taylor smiling at something. Wanting to know, they stopped and took a moment to find out what had their daughter so happy.

Jack looked down at Taylor. **"What do you see, baby girl? What has you so happy?"**

Elizabeth then looked at Taylor who was still smiling and cooing. **"What are you looking at, sweet girl? What has you smiling so big?"** She kissed Taylor's nose.

A few seconds later, Jack noticed two squirrels going batty as they climbed up a tree. **"Hey, look at that. Those two squirrels are going crazy."** Jack started laughing.

Elizabeth laughed. **"That is hilarious."**

" **Yes, it definitely is."** Jack looked at Taylor again. **"Is that what you're smiling at, peanut?"**

Taylor smiled as big as she ever had before and started laughing.

Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other and smiled as she excitedly acknowledged what Taylor just did. **"Oh my goodness! Babe, that was her first laugh!"**

" **I know! I can't believe she finally did it! I'm so excited, darlin'!"**

" **I am too, Jack. Our sweet girl is such a happy baby."** She gently rubbed Taylor's head.

" **She definitely is."** He looked lovingly at Taylor and gently rubbed her head and took one of her hands. **"Yes, you are, Taylor."** He paused as Taylor started laughing again. **"She's doing it again."** He smiled and started laughing along with Taylor.

Elizabeth smiled and started laughing too. **"She is."** She looked at Taylor trying to speak in a baby voice. **"I love that laugh. Yes, I do."** She kissed one of Taylor's cheeks then looked at Jack. **"Oh, Jack. Isn't she just the cutest? Those dimples, that laugh, just like yours. So heart melting. Heaven help us."**

Jack looked at Taylor then at Elizabeth with the love he felt for them. **"She is but you know who else is pretty cute?"** He shortly paused. **"You. My sweet wifey."**

" **Oh, honey. You and Taylor make me so happy. God has truly blessed me beyond measure."**

" **I feel the same, angel. I love you both so much."**

" **I love you more than I can explain. You two are my whole world."** Elizabeth kissed Jack sweetly on the lips then kissed Taylor on the nose.

Taylor smiled and held one of Jack's fingers with one of her hands as she looked at Elizabeth then turned her head to look up at Jack who was looking right back at her trying to speak in a baby voice. **"Yes, that's right, baby girl. Your mommy and I love you so much. You make us so happy."** He gently kissed Taylor on the head.

About an hour later, Lee and Rosie were enjoying a tour of Mountain Valley Vineyards while Jack and Elizabeth enjoyed taking Taylor to Ripley's Aquarium.

The first stop was the coral reef exhibit, which included the Clown Triggerfish, Regal Blue Tang, Foxface rabbitfish, Clownfish, Sohl Tang, and Butterfly fish.

Once they left that exhibit, they headed for the gallery of the sea exhibit, followed by Stingray Bay then the Ocean Realm, Shark Lagoon, Tropical Rainforest exhibits.

The entire time they were at the aquarium, Jack held Taylor in the baby carrier as he and Elizabeth lovingly watched the happy smiles on their daughter's face and occasionally held hands.

As they headed out of the aquarium and back to their car, Elizabeth spoke up. **"That was so much fun. I think Taylor really enjoyed it. What do you think, honey?"**

Jack looked at Elizabeth and smiled. **"I totally agree, love. I think she definitely did. We'll have to come again sometime."** Jack looked down at Taylor. **"Would you like that, peanut?"** Taylor smiled before Jack continued. **"I'll take that as a yes."**

When they reached the car, they realized Taylor was getting hungry so Elizabeth spent the next 20 minutes nursing her while Jack just watched in amazement at his two favorite girls he was blessed to have in his life. Once Taylor was fed and burped, Elizabeth completely covered herself back up then gently placed Taylor in her car seat before the family of three headed to meet Lee and Rosie for lunch.

After an enjoyable lunch, Lee and Rosie planned to go ice-skating with Jack, Elizabeth, and Taylor.

By the time the Thornton's arrived at the ice rink, Taylor had woken up from her long nap.

Once Elizabeth grabbed her needed belongings and Jack got Taylor from her car seat, the three of them headed inside to meet Lee and Rosie.

After 30 minutes of taking turns, they were still at the ice rink and having a blast. At this point, Lee was holding Taylor with Rosie sitting next to him as the three of them watched Jack and Elizabeth nearby holding hands, smiling, and laughing while ice-skating.

Elizabeth looked over and smiled seeing Taylor having fun with Lee and Rosie. **"Oh, Jack. Look at our sweet girl. She looks so happy."**

" **Yeah, she does, honey. Taylor loves her Aunt Rosie and Uncle Lee."**

" **I agree 100%. They'll make wonderful parents someday."**

" **They definitely will, Elizabeth."**

Rosie soon noticed Taylor smiling and cooing from watching Jack and Elizabeth ice skating and smiled herself. **"You see your mommy and daddy?"** She pointed to Jack and Elizabeth.

Lee smiled, gently took one of Taylor's hand, and waved it at Jack and Elizabeth while trying to talk in a baby voice. **"Hi, mommy. Hi daddy."** Taylor gave Jack and Elizabeth a big smile.

Jack and Elizabeth immediately heard Lee and turned around to see him gently waving Taylor's hand at them before smiling, waving back, and saying hey to their daughter.

Jack was the first to speak up. **"Hi, baby girl."**

Elizabeth was next. **"Hey, sweet girl."**

Lee smiled, continued holding Taylor's hand, and trying to talk in a baby voice. **"I love you mommy. I love you daddy!"**

Jack and Elizabeth's hearts melted at how happy their daughter was as they shared a smile, then responded in unison. **"We love you, peanut."**

The afternoon went by quickly as Jack, Elizabeth, and Taylor and Lee and Rosie were ready to head back to their condos to relax for a little while before the wedding festivities really began with the rehearsal dinner.

While Jack, Elizabeth, and Taylor spent family time at their Condo, Lee hung out with Doug at their 2-bedroom condo and Rosie hung out with her sister, Fiona at their 2-bedroom condo.

When Rosie walked in, she found her Fiona sitting on the sofa watching TV. **"Hey, sis."**

" **Oh, hey, Rosie. You're back. How was your day with Lee?"**

Rosie approached Fiona and sat down next to her. **"It was wonderful. We went gem mining and took a tour of Mountain Valley Vineyards this morning then met up with Jack, Elizabeth, and Taylor for lunch and ice-skating, which was a lot of fun. How was your day?"**

" **Mine was pretty good. Julie, Abigail, and I just had a girl's day at the spa, had lunch, then went shopping. So glad you had a great time. How did the ice skating work though since Taylor can't walk yet?"** Fiona gave a friendly chuckle.

Rosie shared a laugh. **"It worked out just fine. We just kept switching off. While Jack and Elizabeth skated, Lee and I looked after Taylor and vice versa. I think Taylor had fun even though she couldn't really join in. She is just the cutest and sweetest baby."**

Fiona smiled. **"That makes perfect sense. So happy to hear Taylor had fun too. I definitely agree with you. She is so adorable."** She shortly paused. **"So, are you ready to become a Coulter?"**

Rosie excitedly responded. **"Oh, yes. A thousand times yes. I can't believe that the wedding is tomorrow. I just wish time would move a little faster. I'm so excited to start forever with him."**

" **I can't believe it either. I think I may even shed a few tears tomorrow. Rosie, you're truly the best sister in the world and I couldn't be any happier for you and Lee. I love you both so much and wish you nothing but happiness in this new chapter."**

Rosie shed a few tears of her own. **"Thank you so much, Fiona. That means the world. You're the best sister and we love you so much too. We're so happy you'll be part of our special day."**

" **I wouldn't miss it in a million years."**

Meanwhile, at the 1 bedroom King River condo, Elizabeth had just fed Taylor and put her down for a nap.

Once she laid Taylor in her bassinet next to the sofa and gently kissed her on the head, she joined Jack on the sofa. As she slightly leaned back against a pillow facing Jack, she stretched her legs out resting them on his lap. **"Jack, do you know what being here in Pigeon Forge is reminding me of?"**

Jack started gently rubbing her legs near and around her ankles while smiling lovingly at her having a pretty good idea what she would say. **"What's that, my love?"**

" **It's reminding me of our trip to Gatlinburg for our 3 month wedding anniversary."**

Jack continued his affections and loving gaze. **"Oh, yeah. That was an amazing trip filled with many memories."**

" **Yes, it was. I'll never forget how special you made our 3-month anniversary. For instance, that bubble bath together was amazing. You're always such the romantic."**

" **It definitely was wonderful. I only do those kinds of things because I love you and want to make sure you know how special you are to me. You're my girl and that's never gonna change."**

" **Oh, sweetheart. I do know and will never forget it. You're my man and that'll never change. I love you and never want you to forget how special you are to me."**

" **I promise I won't ever forget."** Jack smiled as he remembered something he wanted to tell Elizabeth. **"Hey. Guess what, Elizabeth."**

Elizabeth smiled back at him curious to know what he had to say. **"What, Jack?"**

He continued gently rubbing her legs again. **"So, the builder for our ranch, Andrew called me the other day. He said he and his crew should be finished in a few weeks. Well, not the barn but our home will be. He also mentioned that once we move in, they can get to work on finishing the barn."**

Elizabeth quietly squealed with excitement where only Jack could hear so she wouldn't wake Taylor. **"Ahhh. That's amazing, babe. I can't wait to see it. From the plans you showed me, I have no doubt it'll be beautiful."**

" **I think it will. Andrew and his crew are very talented at their craftsmanship and I trust that they'll make it look amazing."** He shortly paused. **"Oh, sweetheart. I just can't wait to move in. Our first home. I have no doubt we'll make many wonderful memories there together as we grow our little family."**

" **We definitely will. There'll be many sweet memories made there with you and our Clan."** She started snuggling with Jack as she laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder gently pulling her closer and sweetly kissed her head.

About an hour later they were still sitting on the sofa talking when they realized the time.

" **You know, Elizabeth. I could sit here all day with you but we probably should start getting ready for the rehearsal dinner."**

" **Yeah, we should. We wouldn't want to be late and upset Rosie."**

They both chuckled knowing how their friend was as Jack responded. **"No, we wouldn't."**

 **February 27** **  
**  
The day everyone had been waiting for was finally here. After a light breakfast of coffee and pastries, the preparations for the biggest moment of Lee and Rosie's life began. Considering all that had to be done, it made the day go by very quickly except in the bride and groom's eyes. To them, it seemed that the hours, minutes, and seconds were dragging on.

By now, it was around 1:30 PM and Lee, his groomsmen, his father, and his father in law were at the resort cabin they had reserved for the day having their pre-ceremony photos taken. In the meantime; Rosie, her bridesmaids, her mother, and her mother in law had just arrived at _'The Magnolia'_ venue to relax a little bit before their friend and photographer, Carson Shepherd did theirs.

By the time Carson finished and the women were in the wedding attire, it was a little after 3 PM. As he left the bridal suite, they all thanked him before he went to take some photographs around the venue since the ceremony would be starting in less than an hour.

While all the guests, the Groom, his side of the bridal party, Liam Coulter, and Shawn LeVeaux were arriving at the venue, the Bride, the ladies, Joanna Coulter, and Diana LeVeaux were still in their suite taking photos and spent a little more time together before it was time.

 **"Wow! Rosie, you look absolutely beautiful. I know for a fact that Lee will be blown away. What do you think, ladies?"** **  
**  
Deborah chimed in. **"I have to agree with you, Mrs. Thornton. You look amazing, Ms. LeVeaux."** **  
**  
All of the ladies responded in unison. **"We agree too."** **  
**  
Julie then continued on with her thoughts. **"Next to my sister right here, of course, you're the most beautiful bride I've ever seen, Rosie."**

Rosie had a few tears, **"Thank you so much, ladies! I love you so much and am so lucky to have you by my side today."**

Elizabeth approached Rosie, gave her a hug, and then handed her a tissue to wipe her tears away. **"We love you too, Rosie. There is nowhere else we'd rather be than right here supporting you on one of the biggest days of your life."** She shortly paused. **"Are you nervous at all?"**

 **"I am a little bit but I'm more excited than nervous. Lee is the most wonderful man and I'm just so ready for us to start our lives together."** **  
**  
Fiona smiled. **"We're so very happy for you. Lee is a great man and you two deserve all the happiness in the world."** She took a second before finishing her thought. **"Ahhh. I can't believe my sister is finally getting married."** **  
**  
All the women chuckled as Elizabeth spoke. **"I can't believe she's finally getting married too. We are very happy for you and this new life you're about to start as Mrs. Coulter. I do agree that Lee is a wonderful man, but Rosie, I may have to argue with you just a little bit. In my eyes, Jack is the most amazing man in the world."** **  
**  
Rosie slightly rolled her eyes and chuckled. **"Elizabeth, you know I love Jack but still. We'll see who wins that argument."** **  
**  
Elizabeth did the same thing Rosie had just done then replied. **"Yeah, we'll see."** **  
**  
All the women laughed at the friendly competition going on.

45 minutes later, it was 4 PM and time for the wedding ceremony to begin.

While Lee, Jack, Tom, Lucas, Doug, and Pastor Frank were all in their place at the Altar; Cody Opal, Elizabeth, Fiona, Julie, Abigail, Rosie, and her father, Shawn were all preparing to take their walk down the aisle. Since Jack and Elizabeth were part of the bridal party, Elizabeth's parents sat near the front as William held Taylor in his arms. He and Grace always loved being with their granddaughter and this time was no different. They wanted to savor every minute with her during the ceremony considering that she would probably want her mommy and daddy again by the time the reception started.

Within seconds of the music starting, Cody made his way down the aisle first in a grey dress suit, lavender vest, and lavender bow tie carrying the rings in a carved piece of wood with the letters _"L"_ and _"R"_ engraved on both sides of a heart. Opal was next in a white dress with a lace bodice, modest sweetheart neckline, and lavender bow carrying a white basket with a rope handle and lavender accents on both sides dropping white rose petals on her way down the aisle.

Following Cody and Opal was Elizabeth in a lavender floor-length dress with lace detailing on the top and lavender heels carrying a small purple and white bouquet including lavender accents. As Elizabeth made her way down the aisle, the loving gazes between her and Jack were evident to all the guests.

After Elizabeth came Fiona, Julie, and Abigail all wearing a strapless mint green floor-length dress with a satin ribbon and a flower around the waist and mint green wedges while Deborah wore a lavender "A" line dress. Just like Elizabeth, all the bridesmaids carried a small purple and white flower bouquet with lavender accents.

By now, it was the moment everyone had been waiting for. As Rosie slipped her arm through her father's, he spoke up. **"It's time. Are you ready for this, sweetheart? You look beautiful. Lee is a good man. I know he'll always love you and make you feel special."** **  
**  
Rosie gave her father a smile and nodded with tears in her eyes. **"Yes, I'm ready. Thank you, dad. I love you."** **  
**  
 **"I love you."** **  
**  
The Bride made her way down the aisle in her wedding dress with a sweetheart neckline, tiered skirt, and beaded detail on the waist, lavender heels, and carried a bouquet of white roses, purple flowers, and lavender accents. Lee gazed lovingly at his wife and couldn't take his eyes off her. The same went for Rosie not being able to keep her eyes off Lee.

A few seconds later, Shawn LeVeaux placed his daughter's hand in Lee's and kissed her on the cheek before taking his seat and preparing to watch the happy couple say _"I Do"._ _  
_  
Pastor Frank smiled and began. **"Family. Friends. We're gathered here today to witness the marriage of two wonderful people, Leland Coulter and Rosemary LeVeaux."** He shortly paused before quoting Mark 10:9. **"Therefore what God has joined together, let no one separate."** He paused again. **"I've been told that Lee and Rosie have written their own vows so whenever you're ready, you may begin."** **  
**  
Lee gently held Rosie's hands and began. **"Rosie, you are my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, love you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."** **  
**  
Holding back tears, Rosie gently squeezed his hands as she said her vows. **"Lee, I love your sense of adventure and the way you always brighten my day. I vow to join with you in this journey as your wife with an open heart and to make even the smallest of our accomplishments - eating breakfast or changing a light bulb - into an exciting part of our lives together."** **  
**  
As Lee and Rosie said their vows, Jack and Elizabeth briefly looked over at their daughter and noticed her smiling at them before smiling back. In the process, Jack mouthed _"I love you"_ to Taylor while Elizabeth blew her a kiss causing her to smile again.

After the ring exchanges, Frank smiled and spoke up again. **"It is my honor to announce for the first time Mr. & Mrs. Lee Coulter. Lee, you may kiss your bride."**

With that, Lee gently took Rosie in his arms as they shared the most loving, passionate kiss than ever before so happy they were finally husband and wife. While Lee and Rosie held hands and made their way back down the aisle, all their friends and family cheered.

The next few hours went by quickly as the wedding reception was in full swing with everyone having a blast. At this point, everyone had finished a wonderful dinner and it was now time for one of the most special parts of the evening. After Shawn LeVeaux gave a heartfelt toast to the new husband and wife, Elizabeth gave her speech.

 **"Good evening, everyone. My name is Elizabeth Thornton and I am Rosie's Maid of Honor. I'd like to thank Lee and Rosie for letting my husband Jack, our daughter Taylor, and I share this special day with them. I am so honored to be standing by their side. You two are a beautiful couple and the complete, unfiltered, pure happiness, and love that shine so brightly between you is evident. Two of my favorite things at a wedding have to be watching the groom's face as his wife to be walks down the aisle and I'm a MASSIVE sucker for the speeches.**

 **As I continue mine, please bear with me. I'll keep it short and sweet and try not to cry.**

 **Rosie is my best friend and has been since we were 4 years old. In fact, I would say we're more like real close sisters. I've never seen you happier than you have been these past few years with Lee. In the 23 years we've known each other, we've laughed together until we cried, shared tears, and have so many memories that I'll always remember."** She shortly paused. **"For instance, that time in 7th grade when we were both crushing on the country boy from Alabama, Johnny Johnson, who we thought was the cutest in our class. And the fact we made it a competition on who he would ask to the middle school dance."** She paused as she and Rosie shook their heads in amusement and laughed along with everyone else in the room including Jack and Lee. **"Well, we know how that turned out. He asked Anna Grace Richardson instead."** Everyone laughed again before Elizabeth continued. **"While Johnny is a good guy, I'm so grateful it didn't work out. If it had, then I would never know my sweet and amazing man, Jack. Rosie, I know you feel the same about Lee."** Rosie smiled and nodded as Elizabeth moved forward. **"Another fun memory that sticks out to me is our high school graduation trip to Miami. What a fun week. I think my favorite part would have to be spending every day on the beach just soaking up the sun."** She shortly paused. **"Seriously though, Rosie and I have been there for each other through some of the hardest times in our lives, and have been grateful to experience some of the best years of our lives together. I've had the opportunity to watch her grow, change, and evolve into the magnificent woman that sits before us today, and I am honored to call her my best friend."** She paused again as she and Rosie started tearing up. **"Rosie, even though it's already been said, I want you to know that you're like a sister to me and I love you very much. Lee, I can't thank you enough for making Rosie so happy. You're smart, compassionate, loyal, and funny. It is a comfort knowing Rosie will always have you by her side. You're a wonderful man and everything I could've hoped for, for my best friend. I can't describe how happy I am that you found each other. From the very beginning, I knew that you two were meant to be together. Separately, you are both phenomenal individuals. Together, you're unstoppable. You truly are a perfect match in every way and I know you'll be able to ride the waves of life together as friends, soul mates, and as husband and wife. In conclusion, I'll leave you two with a little advice. Love isn't perfect. It isn't always a fairytale, and it doesn't always come easy. Love is overcoming obstacles, facing challenges, fighting to be together, and holding on and never letting go. I want both of you to always share your hopes, your dreams, and your fears. Always respect another. Always be quick to forgive. And most importantly, be sure to always put God and each other first and everything else will fall into place. So, as you embark on this new journey together, I hope you'll take these small pieces of advice and remember them throughout the rest of your lives. I wish you many blessings and all the happiness in the world. With that said, if everyone could raise their glass, I'd like to propose a toast to the new Mr. & Mrs. Leland Coulter. Here's to love, laughter, and happily ever after. I love you guys!"**

Once Elizabeth finished talking, everyone gave a round of applause while Jack then stood up to give his toast.

 **"Good evening, everyone. Most of you know me, but for the few that don't, my name is Jack Thornton and I am Lee's best man. Like Elizabeth, I'd like to thank Lee and Rosie for including us on their very special day. It has been wonderful celebrating the marriage of these two amazing people and we're all so honored to be part of it."** **  
**  
He gave his wife a smile before continuing. **"And Rosie, Lee is a very lucky man. He constantly tells me how lucky he is to have you and how you're the most beautiful woman he's ever met."** **  
**  
He shortly paused. **"Rosie, you always look wonderful but Lee, I may have to argue with you about that."** **  
**  
Lee smiled, chuckled, and rolled his eyes slightly as he chimed in. **"Yeah. We'll see who wins that argument."** **  
**  
Everyone in the room laughed at Jack and Lee's banter including Elizabeth and Rosie.

 **"Lee and I have known each other since we were 10 years old. We met in Mrs. Parsons' 5th-grade class and instantly became friends. We bonded over baseball, fishing, and the fact that our fathers worked together at the Pendleton Police Department. We had arguments when we were younger."** He shortly paused. **"Like the time in 6th grade, we fought over who should ask Ella May Anderson out on a date."** **  
**  
He paused again as he, Lee, and everyone else in the room including Elizabeth and Rosie laughed. **"At the time, we thought she was the most beautiful girl we had ever met. All these years later and man were we so wrong. She was very sweet but it's safe to say that we're both glad it didn't work out. Aren't we, buddy?"** **  
**  
Lee smiled and nodded. **"Oh, yeah. Definitely. We're right where we're supposed to be."** He gently squeezed Rosie's hand.

Jack continued as he gave Elizabeth a loving look. **"Yeah, we are. So, like I was saying, Lee and I have had our moments but I've always known how great of a friend he is. When my brother, Tom and I lost our father, he really was there for us. He may not be our brother by blood but he truly is one anyway. We've had a lot of great memories. One that sticks out to me is when you, Rosie, Elizabeth, and I went camping at Edisto Beach State Park. That time, we made them think there was a bear near our tents from leaving food out when it was really just a squirrel. We really got them good."** He started laughing just thinking about the memory.

Lee smiled, laughed, and responded. **"Yeah, we did."** **  
**  
Everyone else in the room started laughing except for Elizabeth and Rosie who were not amused and responded in unison saying their husbands' names. **"Jack Thornton! Lee Coulter!"** Elizabeth then continued. **"That was not funny. You both really scared us with that prank."** **  
**  
Jack gave an understanding and apologetic look. **"I know. We're sorry. We just couldn't help it. All things considered, that was a fun trip."** **  
**  
Lee, Rosie, and Elizabeth all smiled and nodded in agreement as Jack wrapped up his speech. **"Lee is truly one of the best guys I know. He knows when to tell me just what I need to hear, even if I don't want to hear it. No matter what, he's always honest and loyal and I know I can always count on him to have my back. With that said, I have no doubt he will make a wonderful husband for Rosie. In conclusion, it's a very beautiful thing when someone finds their soulmate and gets to spend the rest of their life with them. Lee, Rosie, you are perfect for each other and make the most wonderful couple. I wish you guys a long, happy, and amazing life together filled with many blessings."** **  
**  
Everyone raised their glasses to the bride and groom.

" **Congratulations, Lee and Rosemary Coulter! We love you!"** **  
**  
After Jack finished his speech, the time had come for the cake cutting, mother-son dance, father-daughter dance, and Lee and Rosie's first dance as husband and wife.

As the song, _"You and Me"_ by Lifehouse played and Lee and Rosie danced to the music, his right arm occasionally rested on her back while he held her right hand with his left and she rested her left hand on his arm. There were no words needed as the loving gazes between the newlyweds said everything.

Throughout the dance and as the song ended, all their family and friends cheered gave a round of applause.

Lee then dipped Rosie giving her a loving kiss on the lips before speaking up where only she could hear. **"You look absolutely beautiful, sweetheart. I love you so much and so happy we're finally married."** **  
**  
Rosie smiled and responded back where only he could hear. **"Oh, Lee. Thank you. You look so handsome. I love you more and so happy you're finally my husband. I can't wait for New York with you."** **  
**  
 **"I can't wait either. It'll be a trip you'll never forget. I promise."**

 **"I know you'll make it special, honey bunny."** **  
**  
After Lee and Rosie had their first dance, the dance floor was open to all guests.

This gave Jack, Elizabeth, and Taylor a chance to share a dance as a family of three. While Jack held Taylor in his left arm and wrapped his right arm around Elizabeth's waist, Elizabeth wrapped her left arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder as they swayed to the music of _"A Million Dreams"_ from _"The Greatest Showman"._

Elizabeth briefly looked over at Lee and Rosie dancing. She smiled remembering her and Jack's wedding before looking lovingly at her husband. **"Jack. Can you believe that was us almost two years ago?"** **  
**  
Jack briefly looked at the newlyweds then at Elizabeth gazing in her eyes lovingly. **"No, I can't. It's so crazy we've already been married almost two years. Time sure does fly."** **  
**  
 **"Yes, it does, honey. Every day with you has been like a wonderful dream. I'm so lucky you're mine."** **  
**  
 **"I feel the same, sweetheart. I'm so lucky to have you."** He kissed Elizabeth's head, which didn't go unnoticed by their daughter, who was smiling at them.

Jack and Elizabeth both smiled back as Jack continued gently rubbing Taylor's head. **"And you too, peanut. Your mommy and I are so lucky to have you."** He shortly paused as Taylor smiled and cooed and he kissed her nose. **"Yes, we are. We love you so much."** **  
**  
Elizabeth smiled at Taylor. **"Yes, we do, sweet girl. You're our biggest blessing."** She kissed Taylor on the cheek then looked briefly and lovingly at Jack before looking back at Taylor. **"Doesn't your daddy look so handsome? Such a stud."** **  
**  
Taylor looked up at Jack, smiled, and cooed before he responded gazing in Elizabeth's eyes. **"Oh, Elizabeth. Thank you. You look so stunning tonight as always."** He looked at Taylor and noticed she had fallen asleep. **"And Taylor looks great too."** He paused to gently stroke Taylor's cheek. **"This little peanut is so beautiful just like her mama."** **  
**  
 **"Oh, Jack. You're too sweet! I love you so much."** **  
**  
 **"I love you so much more, baby."**

They shared a tender, passionate kiss, which was easily noticed by everyone nearby including Lee, Rosie, Charlotte, William, and Grace who were all smiling at the sweet moment.

A little while later, the reception was winding down. With the garter and bouquet toss done and Tom and Julie being the lucky recipients, everyone that wanted to, took to the dance floor for one last dance.

Once the song finished, Lee and Rosie went around the room and personally thanked all their family and friends for coming.

By the time they finished talking to Jack, Elizabeth, and Taylor, Lee and Rosie realized it was getting late and were ready to head out.

Everyone soon formed a tunnel and tossed lavender petals wishing the newlyweds one last congratulations, as Lee and Rosie ran through holding hands and smiling. When they reached the end, Lee gently and slightly dipped Rosie again before they got in the limo and headed back to the resort for their first night as Mr. & Mrs. Coulter.

 **** For anyone that follows the fanfic pages on Facebook, there will be pictures posted in the comments shortly. ****

 **** Fanfic Role-Playing Instagram: TLH_2017. ****


	34. My Life

Trust, Love, Happiness

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else in this story. All credits go to the Hallmark Channel, Janette Oke, Brian Bird, Michael Landon Jr., the actors, and the writers of this amazing show. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **** Mild Steam Alert ** **Mild Steam Alert****

 **Chapter 34**

March 1

 **"So, Lee. What's on the agenda first for our first full day in New York City?"** Rosie gave her husband a curious smile.

 **"Well, sweetheart. I was thinking we could go to the Empire State Building then after that go to 'Top of the Rock' and go ice-skating at Rockefeller Center. Once we leave there, we could shop on Fifth Avenue. How does that sound?"** **  
**  
Rosie excitedly responded. **"That sounds wonderful, honey bunny. I would love that. I'm ready whenever you are."**

A few minutes later, they headed out of the cafe where they had breakfast to begin their fun-filled day in the Big Apple.

Once inside the Empire State Building, they explored the exhibits on the 2nd floor, visited the observation deck on the 86th floor and 102nd floor, then took a walk through the gift shop.

After leaving the Empire State Building, they made their way to Rockefeller Center.

The first place they visited at Rockefeller Center was the " _Top of the Rock"_ observation deck.

As they walked around, they were in awe of the amazing views of the New York City skyline that was right in front of their eyes.

 **"Lee, isn't this view beautiful? I've never seen anything like it in the world."**

Lee smiled, nodded, and looked at his wife lovingly. **"It is. But the view I have of my beautiful wife every day is more amazing."**

Rosie smiled and threaded one of her arms through one of Lee's. **"Oh, honey. You're so sweet. I feel the same. The view of my handsome husband every day is amazing."** She shortly paused. **"You know, when I lived here, this was always one of my favorite views of the city. It still is."**

Lee gave Rosie a smile and nodded. **"I can understand why sweetheart. You can see so much of the city from up here. It really is amazing."** He shortly paused. **"How was it living in New York for 4 years and 6 months? Did you enjoy it?"**

Rosie smiled thinking about her time in New York. **"It was great. I mean, there were times when I wanted to get away from the fast-paced atmosphere and just get back to my roots in Beaufort where my family and friends were but I wouldn't trade the time I spent here for anything. I learned a lot while I was at Juilliard and on Broadway and I'm so grateful for all the people I've met through those experiences. Some of them, I'm still friends with today. I loved living here when I did but I'm so happy to be back in Beaufort now. I couldn't imagine living anywhere else and with anyone else."** She looked at Lee lovingly.

 **"That is completely understandable. And Rosie, I feel the same. I can't imagine living anywhere else other than Beaufort with anyone else other than you. I know we're going to have a wonderful life together."**

 **"I know we are too, honey bunny. I can't wait."** She once again smiled then sweetly kissed his lips.

A few minutes later, they headed back down the elevator at Rockefeller Center to go ice-skating.

After 45 minutes, they were still ice skating and having an absolute blast.

 **"Oh Lee, my honey bunny. This is so much fun. One of the firsts that we're getting to do together, ice skating at Rockefeller Center."** **  
**  
 **"I can only hope and imagine all the other things we will experience as firsts together. I look forward to each and every one my dear."**

" **I feel the same. I'm so excited about each and every one too."** She shortly paused. **"Lee, did you ever go ice skating when you were a kid?"** **  
**  
 **"I did but not a lot. There's actually no ice skating rink in Pendleton so whenever I would go it would be in Greenville. There is a roller skating rink nearby in Anderson though."** **  
**  
 **"That's understandable. Roller-skating sounds fun. Did you ever go roller skating?"**

Lee smiled and nodded. **"I did occasionally. When Jack and I were in middle and high school, we'd usually go every other weekend with a few of our friends from school and of course, Tom would join us too. It was always a lot of fun."** **  
**  
 **"That's great, Lee. Maybe next time we visit your parents, we can make a plan to go roller skating together."** **  
**  
 **"I'd love that, sweetheart. Let's make it a plan."** **  
**  
Once they finished ice-skating and left Rockefeller center, they had lunch then made their way to Fifth Avenue for some shopping.

Three hours later, they had done all the shopping they wanted on Fifth Avenue and were now back in their room at the hotel relaxing and snuggling on the sofa.

 **"Lee, I just love the quiet times like this. Just lying here thinking about how far we have come and so many things to come in our future."** **  
**  
He smiled and gently pulled her closer. **"I know, sweetheart. I was just thinking the same thing."** **  
**  
 **"Lee, first things first. When we get back home, a big must is all those thank you notes we have to send. We can even do them together. You can do the address and return addresses while I write the thank you's. If we work together it will be done in no time at all."** She shortly paused. **"We always need to remember to do as many things together as possible. We are always better together. Never forget that. I love you forever and always."**

He gave Rosie a kiss on the temple. **"I'll always love you, Rosie. You're my sweetheart forever and always."** He shortly paused. **"I would love to help you with the thank you notes. I think it's very important for us to let everyone we love know how much we appreciate them."** **  
**  
Rosie smiled, **"I couldn't agree more, honey bunny."** **  
**  
There was a short bout of silence before Lee came up with a question he wanted to ask his wife. **"Rosie, my dear. I was just thinking. Is there somewhere you've always wanted to go but haven't? Since we're married now, I would love to travel more and see the world with you."** **  
**  
 **"Oh, Lee. I would love to travel and see the world with you too. Somewhere I've always wanted to go is Hawaii. I've heard the beaches and hiking are incredible, the food is delicious, and the people are wonderful. I've also always wanted to learn how to surf as well. What about you? Is there anywhere you'd like to go that you haven't been to?"** **  
**  
 **"I've heard that about Hawaii too. I think it would be a lot of fun to take a trip there together. Let's make a plan to visit sometime."** He shortly paused. **"Somewhere I've always wanted to go to is Ireland. I've heard the landscapes are incredible and the food and musical culture are awesome."**

Rosie smiled at Lee and responded. **"Ireland sounds like fun, honey. I've heard great things about it and would love to visit there with you. If it's something we want to do, let's definitely make it happen."**

March 2

The morning was off to a good start as Lee and Rosie had a nice breakfast at Clinton St. Baking Company then made their way to board the ferry that would take them to see the Statue of Liberty.

As the ferry approached their destination, Lee and Rosie looked up and were both in awe at what they were seeing.

 **"Wow! Lee, this is amazing. Don't you think?"** **  
**  
Lee smiled and nodded. **"I definitely do. It's so awesome to think that this great symbol of our wonderful country is the first thing people see when moving here to New York."** **  
**  
 **"I could not agree more, honey bunny."** She shortly paused. **"How about we take a picture together with the city in the background to remember this fun moment before we get there?"** **  
**  
 **"I'd love that, Rosie. Let's do it, sweetheart."** **  
**  
Once they took the picture, Lee thought of something he wanted to ask his wife. **"Rosie, did you ever get to see the Statue of Liberty when you were living here in New York?"**

 **"No, I didn't. I would occasionally see it from a distance but never this close. I always wanted to but I was always either busy with school, hanging out with friends, or Broadway rehearsals and performances. I'm so happy I get to see it for the first time with you though. I think it makes it even more fun and special."**

 **"That is completely understandable, honey. I think it's more fun and special that I'm seeing it for the first time with you too."** **  
**  
After 45 minutes of touring the Statue of Liberty, they were back on the ferry and heading back into the city. By the time they arrived, it was almost lunchtime so they decided to grab a bite to eat at Becco Restaurant then go visit the 9/11 Memorial and Museum.

2 hours later, Lee and Rosie walked out of the Museum and were still processing what they saw and heard for each exhibit.

 **"I can't imagine the horror the victims felt on that day, let alone their loved ones."** Lee wasn't one to normally tear up but he couldn't fight it this time. He looked at Rosie and noticed she was in tears as well.

 **"Lee, I can't imagine it either. All of those poor innocent people who lost their lives. It was just a normal day of people going to work or flying on a plane and instead of going home or reaching their destinations at the end of the day, they were killed. I don't know how anyone can think about destroying lives when nothing bad was done to them."** **  
**  
Lee thought about what Rosie said. **"Rosie, evil was the only thing that was a factor that day. The innocent people didn't deserve to be caught up in it. I don't understand why 19 men wanted to take the innocent down with them but that's terrorism. I just hope our country doesn't have another attack like 9/11."** **  
**  
Rosie agreed with her husband. **"I agree. We definitely need to pray for our country and God's protection. These days, we just never know what's going to happen. I know God is taking care of us but it's scary to know anything can come up and how we are affected by it."** **  
**  
Knowing Rosie was feeling uneasy, Lee tried to comfort her. **"Sweetheart, we have to trust God to take care of us and I will take care of you and our Coulter Clan the best I know how to. Just know that no matter what happens, I love you and always will."** **  
**  
Once they got back to their room, they sat down on the sofa to relax for a while. As Lee wrapped an arm around one of Rosie's shoulders and gently pulled her close, Rosie leaned her head against one of his shoulders.

 **"Lee, may I share something with you?"** **  
**  
Lee smiled and gave Rosie a loving look. **"Of course you can. Is everything ok? What's on your mind?"** **  
**  
Rosie smiled and slightly chuckled. **"Oh yes, everything is perfectly fine. I've just been thinking about starting a family with you."**

 **"You know, I have too. I definitely want to have kids with you in the future. When would you like to start trying?"** **  
**  
 **"Awe, Lee. I would love to wait so we can have some time as a couple before we start trying. Would that be alright with you?"** **  
**  
 **"Of course it would, sweetheart. Whenever you're ready, I'll be ready to. How many kids would you like for us to have?"** **  
**  
 **"I'd love to have 2 or 3 kids. What about you, Lee? How many would you like?"** **  
**  
Lee smiled as he had the same thought. **"I'd love to have 2 or 3 kids as well. Maybe by the time, we're expecting our first, we can be moved into our first home."** **  
**  
 **"Oh, honey bunny. That would be wonderful." She shortly paused. "Speaking of our first home, what do you think about talking a little bit about what we want?"** **  
**  
 **"We can definitely do that. How many bedrooms and bathrooms should we have?"** **  
**  
Rosie smiled and responded. **"Well, not including ours, I'm thinking 3 for each of our kids we want to have and maybe 2 for any guests we might have over. And we could also have the kid's rooms be more guest rooms until it's almost time for them to arrive. What do you think?"** **  
**  
 **"I think that is a great idea, sweetheart. I also think we should have a playroom for our future kids, a home office for us, and an entertainment center in the basement for all of us to enjoy with our family and friends."**

" **I couldn't agree more, Lee. Those should definitely be included. What do you think about having a nice outdoor patio built and a swimming pool installed too?"** **  
**  
 **"I think an outdoor patio and swimming pool would make a wonderful addition to our home. Let's make a plan for it."** He shortly paused. **"This is just a thought. If I talk to Jack and can make it happen, what do you think about having our house near the Thornton's? We'll have our own land so we won't be sharing with them even with their Ranch being 25 acres. I think it'll work out just fine."** **  
**  
Rosie responded excitedly and smiled. **"That would be great! You should definitely talk to Jack about it."** **  
**  
Lee loved her excitement and joined. **"Alright, we have a plan! I will talk to him and go from there."** **  
**  
For another hour and a half, Lee and Rosie continued snuggling on the sofa and talking about things ranging from childhood memories, memories they've shared as a couple, dreams for the future, and favorite parts of their honeymoon so far. They were having so much fun together that they almost lost track of time.

As Lee looked down at his watch, he smiled and spoke up. **"You know, sweetheart. I've so enjoyed this time snuggling with you but it's time for us to get ready for our evening out. I made reservations for an early dinner at John's Pizzeria then we're going to see Wicked on Broadway."** **  
**  
Rosie excitedly responded. **"We're going to see Wicked?"**

Lee smiled and nodded. **"Yes, we are, honey. I bought the tickets a few weeks ago. I just didn't say anything because I know how much you love the theatre and I wanted it to be a surprise."**

The biggest smile formed across Rosie's face. **"Oh Lee, I do. This is such a wonderful surprise. Thank you so much, my dear. You are truly the best husband and man I could ask for. I love you so much and am so excited to see the show with you."** **  
**  
Lee kissed her sweetly on the lips. **"Of course, Rosie. I love you more and am so excited about the show too. I think it'll be great."**

Two Weeks later

A big day had come for the Thornton's. In just a few short hours, they would be moved into their 25-acre ranch, which they looked forward to being their forever home.

Once everything was packed away in their cars and the mover's trucks, they all discussed meeting at storage to unload all furniture that would not be taken to their ranch.

A few minutes after the mover's left for storage, Jack and Elizabeth with Taylor in her arms took one last look around the apartment then headed back out to their cars.

As soon as Taylor was securely placed in her car seat in Elizabeth's car, Jack gave his daughter a kiss on the head, closed the passenger door, then gently turned his wife to face him and gazed lovingly in her eyes.

The morning went by quickly as the family of three was finally moved into their new home after all the necessary furniture was delivered and set up.

As they stood in their new family room, Jack turned to Elizabeth who was holding Taylor against her chest in the baby carrier and smiled. **"How would my two favorite girls like a tour of the ranch?"** **  
**  
Elizabeth smiled back. **"Jack, my darling. I would love that."** **  
**  
Jack smiled, nodded, and slightly leaned over to gently tickle Taylor's tummy. **"What about you, peanut. You wanna see our new home?"** He shortly paused as Taylor smiled and chuckled causing him and Elizabeth to do the same before he continued. **"Daddy loves you, sweet girl."** He stood back up and looked lovingly at Elizabeth. **"Let's take that tour, now."**

 **"Sounds good to me, Jack. I can't wait to see everything, my love."** **  
**  
The first thing on the tour was the basement entertainment center, which would at some point be the Thornton Man Cave. After that, they headed back up to the first floor to see the mudroom, kitchen, pantry, dining room, powder room, kid's playroom, arts & crafts room, laundry room, home office, reading nook, and the two guest bedrooms and bathrooms.

Once they finished on the first floor, they headed to the second floor to see the other 5 guest bedrooms and bathrooms, which would eventually be used for their future kids. Next was Taylor's Nursery complete with the crib Jack built, light pink and white striped walls, and her name hung above the crib.

As they walked around the nursery, Elizabeth looked down lovingly at her daughter and spoke up. **"This is your room, Taylor. And there's the crib your amazing daddy made you. What do you think, sweet girl? You like it?"** Elizabeth gently rubbed Taylor's head as she noticed a smile come across her daughter's face then turned to Jack and continued. **"Jack, I think she loves it. I know I do. It's so cute."** **  
**  
Jack gave his two favorite girls a smile as he responded. **"I think it is too. I'm so glad you both love it."** He shortly paused to briefly look around the nursery before turning his attention back to Elizabeth. **"How would my beautiful wife like to see our room next?"** **  
**  
Elizabeth smiled at her husband. **"I'd love that, sweetheart."** **  
**  
A few seconds later, Jack and Elizabeth who was still holding Taylor in the baby carrier, were standing in their master suite. It was complete with shiplap walls, a nightstand on each side of the bed, lounge chair, small desk, and neutral and striped bedding with decorative pillows reading _"Hello there Handsome"_ and _"Good Morning Beautiful"_ in the bedroom and a double vanity, waterfall shower, and large soaking tub in the bathroom.

Seeing the amazed look on Elizabeth's face, Jack spoke up. **"What do you think, honey? Do you like it?"** **  
**  
Elizabeth turned to her husband and smiled. **"Oh, Jack. Do I like it? I absolutely love it! It's beautiful. I can't wait to see more."**

 **"I'm so glad you love it, my dear. I can't wait to show you the rest of the ranch."** **  
**  
After finishing the tour of the second floor, they made their way to the third floor.

As they reached the first room, Jack looked at his wife, smiled, and spoke up. **"This right here is the media room. It can be another fun area where our kids could watch movies, play games, and we can gather as a family and spend time together."** They moved on to the second room. **"And this, my sweet, Lizzie is a little private hideaway for just us when we want to have some alone time without the clan."** **  
**  
Elizabeth smiled and gave her thoughts. **"Jack, this is adorable and such a great idea. I love it and can't wait to spend lots of time in here with you."** **  
**  
He kissed Elizabeth on the cheek. **"I can't wait either, sweetie. It's gonna be awesome."** He paused as they approached the final room on the third floor. **"And this last room is what I like to call the woman cave. It can be a place for you, Taylor, and any of our other wonderful daughters to hang out and spend some time together."**

Elizabeth shook her head in amazement and smiled again. **"Oh, Jack. You did that for us?"** **"Of course, darlin'. I thought since we'll eventually have a man cave for me and any boys we may have, my girls could have a place to hang out together too."** **  
**  
 **"Jack Thornton, you are amazing and so sweet. I love it. The room is so cute and I know our daughters will love it too. Thank you."** **  
**  
 **"You're welcome, Elizabeth. You ready to see the rest?"** **  
**  
 **"Yes, so ready. Let's go, honey."**

Within a few minutes, they were walking out on the back porch complete with a swing and lounge chair. The large backyard also included a covered patio complete with a seating area, grill, brick fireplace, fire pit with lounge chairs, large wooden dining table, tire swing, swimming pool with more lounge seating and umbrellas, and cute storage shed, and a partially built barn.

 **"Elizabeth, sweetie. I know it's not finished yet but that right there."** He pointed to the barn. **"Will be our barn where we'll keep our horses. It'll also include a feed and tack room on the first floor and a loft on the second floor."** **  
**  
 **"Jack, it's alright that it's not finished. I know it'll look amazing. In fact, the whole ranch looks amazing and so beautiful. It's the truly the home of my dreams and the fact I get to share it with you, this sweet little peanut here."** She gently rubbed Taylor's head. **"And all our future clan makes me so happy."** **  
**  
 **"Elizabeth, my dear. I'm so glad you love it. It's the home of my dreams too and I'm so happy I get to share it with you and our clan."** He sweetly kissed Elizabeth's cheek then kissed Taylor on the nose.

A little while later after Elizabeth had nursed Taylor and fed her some pureed bananas, she and Jack realized they were hungry too so they decided to head to lunch at Wayback Burgers.

Once they walked in, Jack and Elizabeth sat at a table across from each other while Taylor remained in her car seat baby carrier next to her daddy.

It didn't take long for Abigail to notice who was there as she went to greet the Thornton's. She smiled and put her hands on her hips as she approached the table. **"Well, if it isn't my favorite little family? How are y'all?"  
**  
Jack and Elizabeth, in their own little world with their daughter, took a second before responding. **"Oh, hi, Abigail. It's so good to see you. Elizabeth and I are great. We actually just moved into our new home today. How are you?"  
**  
Abigail gave her friends a smile. **"Oh, Jack, Elizabeth. That's wonderful. I can't wait to see it. I know it's beautiful."  
**  
Elizabeth looked at Abigail and responded. **"It definitely is."** She shortly paused to take Jack's hand from across the table and gave him a loving look. **"My handsome, amazing hubby here did an incredible job designing it."** She paused once more. **"We'll definitely invite you over sometime."  
**  
Abigail smiled at the sweet interaction between her friends. **"Y'all are just too cute. And I would love that."** She shortly paused, looked at Taylor smiling, and continued. **"Hey Taylor, it's your Auntie Abigail. How are you, sweet girl? You having a fun day with your mommy and daddy?"** She noticed a smile came across Taylor's face then chuckled and started talking again. **"I'll take that as a yes."  
**  
Jack and Elizabeth both smiled and shared a laugh before Jack spoke up. **"She's doing great. Thanks for asking. We can't believe she'll soon be 6 months old. Halfway to a year…so crazy."** He gently rubbed Taylor's cheek. **"She's already growing up way too fast."** He looked lovingly at his daughter, gently tickled her tummy, and started talking to her. **"Yes, you are, baby girl. Your mommy and I can't handle it."** He gave Taylor an Eskimo kiss and continued. **"No, we can't. We love you so much, peanut. Always have, always will."** Taylor looked up at her daddy and smiled again causing him, Elizabeth, and Abigail to smile as well.

Abigail then shook her head in amazement and spoke up. **"Wow, 6 months already. That is crazy. Time does fly by so definitely enjoy it while you can. Before you know it, she'll be walking."** She shortly paused. **"I just can't get over how adorable she is. Jack, she has dimples just like you when she smiles. I love that sweet girl so much."** She looked at Taylor and started talking to her again. **"Yes, I do, Taylor. Your Auntie Abigail loves you."  
**  
Elizabeth loved watching the sweet interactions between Taylor, Jack, and Abigail before responding. **"Yeah, it won't be too much longer. We're definitely enjoying every second we can. And she loves her Auntie Abigail too."**

Later that day after an enjoyable lunch, visit with Abigail, and a family trip to the grocery store, the Thornton's were back at home at their ranch on 1910 Hope Street.

While Taylor was taking a nap in her crib, Jack and Elizabeth took advantage of the time they had of being just the two of them and worked on setting up the decor in their room.

At one point while working in their room, Elizabeth smiled as she caught her husband gazing lovingly at her. **"What was that look for, honey?"  
**  
Jack smiled and chuckled. **"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about how much I love you and how happy I am to be here with you right now."** He gently leaned his wife against a nearby wall and started stroking her hair. **"You know, I think we're gonna be sharing a lot of special moments together, just us, in here and in there."** He pointed to the bathroom then smiled and winked at Elizabeth while still stroking her hair.

Elizabeth started stroking his hair. **"Oh, Jack. You're so sweet and adorable. I love you so much and so happy to be here with you. I have to agree with your assessment. We're definitely gonna be sharing a lot of memories, just us, in here and in there."** She started rubbing his sides inside his shirt while pausing after every word to kiss his neck. **"How. About. We. Get. Started. Right. Now?"** She pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the ground before starting to rub and kiss his chest. **"I want my hot, handsome, and sexy hubby."  
**  
Jack smiled, leaned his head back slightly to give Elizabeth more access, and softly moaned in pleasure. **"Mhmm. That sounds wonderful. I want my hot, beautiful, and sexy wifey."** He gazed lovingly in Elizabeth's eyes, gently rubbed her shoulders then her sides. **"Let's make some love, darlin'."** He took her denim overalls off letting them fall into a puddle on the ground around her feet then gently caressed her thighs and hips before gently pulling her shirt over her head tossing that on the ground.

Elizabeth smiled and played with his chest hair while moaning in delight. **"Oh, yes. Let's make some love, babe."** She stepped out of her overalls and placed kisses all over his stomach while taking his pants and underwear off leaving him completely naked. She then gently ran her hands down Jack's sides and gazed lovingly in his eyes. **"Holy moly. This toned body. You're so stinking hot."  
**  
Jack smiled and continued with the pleasurable moans. **"Oooh, that feels so good, honey. You're even hotter with this cute figure you've got."** He placed loving kisses on her neck while gently running his hands down her sides, taking her bra and underwear off tossing them on the ground with the rest of their clothes. He then gently picked her up and wrapped his arms around her waist. **"Oh, Lizzie. I love. You so. Much, Sweetheart."** He paused after every few words to continue kissing her neck while rubbing her back.

Elizabeth wrapped her legs around Jack's waist and her arms around his neck as she played with his hair and kissing it. **"I love you so much more."** She moaned from his affections. **"Mhmm. Jack. Jack, I love when you do that. You're so amazing."** She kissed his lips long and hard. She then passionately slipped her tongue through the opening tasting all the sweet spots inside his mouth then paused to moan again. **"Ahhh. Oooh. Yess, Jack. You taste wonderful and make me feel so good. Please lay me down on the bed, straddle my hips, and kiss and touch me all over, honey. I need more of your sweet, loving affections."  
**  
Jack gave his wife a smile, walked to the bed still holding her in his arms, removed the pillows, pulled the covers back, then gently lay her down before straddling her hips, and gazing lovingly in her eyes while running his fingers gently through her hair and caressing her body. **"Oh, my dear, sweet, Elizabeth. You're even more amazing and I definitely need to show how much you mean to me, angel."  
**  
An hour later, they were laying in bed with Jack snuggled up against Elizabeth's bare back and his arm wrapped gently around her after their first beautiful and intimate lovemaking session in their new home.

Elizabeth gently pulled his left arm closer to her chest and kissed his ring finger. **"Jack, my darling. Do you even know how much I love and adore you? You are truly the best man and husband I could ask for."  
**  
Jack sweetly kissed her bare shoulder. **"I think the past hour pretty much said it all, honey. You're the most amazing woman and wife I could ask for and I'm so lucky to have you. I love and adore you so much more than you can imagine. Always have, always will. Never forget that." He placed loving kisses on her shoulder and back then the back of her neck.  
**  
Elizabeth turned around to face her husband and wrapped her right arm around his waist gently pulling him close. **"Awe, Jack. You're the sweetest. I promise I'll never forget."** She rubbed her nose against Jack's then kissed it.

Jack smiled and gazed deep and lovingly in her eyes while gently running his left hand through her hair. **"That's good. And you know what else?"  
**  
She stroked his hair and gazed back in his eyes. **"What's that, stud?"  
**  
Jack gently pulled Elizabeth closer then continued with the loving gazes and hair stroking as he responded. **"Well, other than always looking absolutely gorgeous."** He shortly paused. **"You're my baby and my whole world. That's never gonna change in a million years."  
**  
 **"Oh, Jack. You're adorable."** She kissed his nose again. **"I love being your baby."** She shortly paused. **"YOU."** She rubbed his chest and played with his chest hair. **"Are MY man and my absolute whole world. That's never gonna change for me, EVER."  
**  
Jack kissed her nose. **"And I love being your man."** He kissed her neck. **"Let's kiss again, sweetheart. I want your lips on mine."  
**  
Elizabeth smiled at her husband lovingly. **"Sounds good to me. Let's definitely kiss again."** She straddled Jack's body, rubbed his chest, and leaned over to kiss his neck letting her hair graze his bare skin. **"I want your lips on mine, hot stuff."**

After sharing a long, sweet, passionate kiss on the lips, they decided to put their clothes back on, make up the bed again, then take a picture together before putting the rest of the decor up in their master suite.

About ten minutes after all the decor was up in their room, they moved on to finish putting up the rest of the decor in Taylor's nursery which took about 45 minutes. By the time they finished, they heard their daughter a few feet away in her crib, crying since she was waking up from her nap.

As Elizabeth gently picked Taylor up and cradled her in her arms she was the first to speak up. **"Hey, baby girl. It's ok. Shhh. Mama's here."** She kissed Taylor's head then started softly rocking her in her arms. **"Yes, I am. Your sweet daddy is here too, Taylor."  
**  
Jack gave Elizabeth a smile then looked lovingly at his daughter and gently took her hand as she kept crying. **"Hey, peanut. I love you. Yes, I do."** He kissed her nose. **"What's wrong, baby girl? Mama and daddy are here. Are you hungry?"** He gently wiped her tears away and rubbed her cheek.

Taylor continued crying as Jack and Elizabeth shared an understanding look. **"Babe, I think she's hungry. How about we go downstairs and relax on the sofa while you feed her?"  
**  
Elizabeth nodded **. "Yea, I think she is too. Relaxing downstairs sounds good to me."  
**  
Once Taylor had been nursed, burped, and fed, Jack and Elizabeth spent time bonding with their daughter. They had already been playing with her for an hour when they heard the doorbell ring.

They shared a smile before he spoke up. **"Hmm. I wonder who that could be. Did we invite someone over, angel?"  
**  
 **"I don't think so but we should definitely see who it is."**

 **"Yea, we should. If you wanna stay here with our little peanut, I'll go answer the door."**

 **"That sounds good to me."**

 **"Ok, I'll be right back, love."**

He kissed his two girls, first Elizabeth on the lips then Taylor on the head before making his way to the front door.

As soon as he opened the door, he smiled seeing Charlotte standing there also smiling with a gift basket in her hand. **"Mom!"  
**  
Charlotte smiled again. **"In the flesh."**

Jack excitedly responded. **"What are you doing here? Come on in."  
**  
She walked inside and gave Jack a hug before he closed and locked the door. **"Can't a mother visit her son, daughter in law, and granddaughter whenever she wants?"  
**  
Jack smiled and chuckled. **"Yes, I'm sorry. It's such a great surprise seeing you, ma."** He paused seeing the basket in Charlotte's hand. **"What's this?"  
**  
 **"I remembered y'all were moving into your new home today so I brought you a housewarming gift. In the basket, I included a bottle of your and Elizabeth's favorite wine, some kitchen linens, recipe cards, a succulent, and the newest issue of Charleston Magazine."  
**  
Jack gave Charlotte an appreciative smile. **"Oh, ma. Thank you! I love it and know Elizabeth will too. You didn't have to do that though."  
**  
 **"I know I didn't but I wanted to. I hope you all make many wonderful memories here."**

 **"I'm sure we will. Elizabeth and Taylor are in the living room if you'd like to say hi."  
**

Charlotte smiled and nodded. **"I most definitely would."  
**  
A few seconds later, Jack and Charlotte walked into the living room and approached Elizabeth who was sitting on the sofa with Taylor in her arms. Charlotte smiled as she spoke up. **"Well, if it isn't my favorite daughter in law and granddaughter? Hi, Lizzie."  
**  
Elizabeth stood up with Taylor still in her arms and gave her mother in law a hug. **"Hi, Charlotte."** She shortly paused before kindly continuing. **"We're your only daughter in law and granddaughter."  
**  
Jack, Elizabeth, and Charlotte all shared a laugh before Charlotte nodded and responded. **"That's true but you're still my favorite. How are y'all and my sweet granddaughter here?"** She gently rubbed Taylor's head.

Elizabeth smiled and nodded. **"I'll take it. You're very sweet. And I'm great. Just excited to be here in this beautiful new home with my sweet husband and daughter here."** She wrapped an arm around Jack then stroked Taylor's cheek with the other hand. **"Taylor is great too. Just growing up faster every day. She'll be 6 months in just a few weeks."  
**  
 **"Glad to hear you're all doing well. And wow! That's so hard to believe. Time sure does fly. She definitely looks so much like both of you. She is just too cute."  
**  
Jack smiled at Charlotte's sweet comment. **"Yes, it does. And thank you, ma. She is such a sweet girl. Even after almost 6 months, we still can't believe she's ours. We fall more in love with her every day."** He gently kissed his daughter on the cheek then turned his attention back to Charlotte. **"Speaking of the new home, would you like us to give you a tour, ma?"  
**  
 **"I'd love that. Thank you for offering."  
**  
About an hour later, Jack and Elizabeth worked on more unpacking in the living room while Charlotte sat on the floor with Taylor a few feet away interacting with her. They played with her toy blocks and the little girl smiled and laughed as Charlotte talked to her. **"You having fun playing with your toys?"** She shortly paused as Taylor smiled and made cooing noises. **"You're such a sweet girl, Taylor. Mimi loves you."** Charlotte shortly paused to kiss Taylor's head. **"Yes, I do."** She paused again as she noticed Taylor smiling at her parents. She then pointed to Jack and Elizabeth and continued. **"You see your mama and daddy?"  
**  
Jack and Elizabeth turned around, smiled, and waved to their daughter with Jack speaking up first.

 **"Hey peanut, I see you."** He paused to make a funny face causing Taylor to laugh then continued. **"Yes, I do. Daddy loves you."** He blew a kiss to her.

Elizabeth was next. **"Hey, sweet girl. You having fun with your Mimi?"** She paused noticing a smile on Taylor's face. **"Mama sees you."** She gave Taylor a funny face causing her to laugh again. **"I love you, Taylor. Yes, I do."** She then blew her a kiss as well.

Jack and Elizabeth then shared a sweet smile and kiss before going back to what they were doing and finished about an hour later.

Once they were done, they joined Charlotte and Taylor on the sofa to enjoy some family time.

As they sat down, Jack smiled coming up with an idea. **"Ma, how would you like to join us for our first dinner in the new home?"  
**  
Charlotte gave an appreciative smile. **"I would love to but I don't want to impose on your family time."  
**  
Elizabeth smiled politely as she responded. **"Ma. It's no imposition. You're our family too and we'd be happy for you to join us. We love you."  
**  
 **"Y'all are too sweet. I love you guys so much. Thanks for inviting me. I'll definitely stay for dinner if you insist."  
**  
Jack gently took one of his mother's hands. **"We definitely do."**

 *** For anyone that follows the fanfic pages on Facebook, there will be pictures posted in the comments shortly. ***

 *** Fanfic Role-Playing Instagram: TLH_2017. ***


	35. 6 Months of Blessings

Trust, Love, Happiness

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else in this story. All credits go to the Hallmark Channel, Janette Oke, Brian Bird, Michael Landon Jr., the actors, and the writers of this amazing show. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **Chapter 35**

March 27

 **"Elizabeth, that was a wonderful breakfast. Thank you."**

She gave Jack a sweet smile. **"You're welcome, honey. I'm so glad you enjoyed it."** She turned to Taylor in her high chair, smiled, and gently tickled her tummy. **"What about you, baby girl? Did you enjoy your bananas?"** She paused as Taylor smiled. **"It was good, wasn't it?"** Taylor smiled at her then looked at Jack.

Jack smiled lovingly at his daughter and gently took her hand before she wrapped her fingers around one of his. **"Hey, peanut. Hey. I love you."** He leaned over to give Taylor an Eskimo kiss. **"Yes, I do."** He kissed Taylor's forehead.

A few minutes later, Jack and Elizabeth sat on the floor playing with Taylor who was on her tummy.

As soon as Elizabeth grabbed a nearby blanket on the sofa, she covered her face and started playing peekaboo with Taylor. **"Where's mama?"** She waited a few seconds then pulled the blanket away smiling. **"Here I am."** Taylor laughed causing Jack and Elizabeth to laugh too before Elizabeth covered her face with the blanket again. **"Where's mama?"** She waited a few seconds longer this time then pulled the blanket away again smiling. **"Here I am."** Taylor smiled and laughed again as well as Jack and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth continued for a few more minutes before noticing Jack sitting next to her smiling at the sweet moment. She smiled lovingly at him. **"Babe, would you like to try?"** She handed Jack the blanket.

Jack smiled and nodded. " **Yes, I definitely would."** He shortly paused before covering Taylor 's face with the blanket. **"Where's Taylor?"** He waited a few seconds then gently pull ed the blanket away from her face and smiled. **"There she is."** He covered her face with the blanket again. **"Where's Taylor? Where did she go?"** He took a few seconds longer before gently pulling the blanket from her face again. **"There she is."** He gave his daughter a big smile then leaned over to kiss her cheek.

After ten more minutes of playing peekaboo, Taylor started rolling from side to side before soon sitting up for the very first time.

Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other and then at Taylor smiling at the special milestone their daughter just accomplished.

As they both clapped their hands, Jack was the first to speak up while looking lovingly at his daughter. **"Good job, baby girl. You did it. I'm so proud of you."** Taylor smiled as he leaned over to kiss her head then sat behind her just in case she fell backward and he needed to catch her.

Elizabeth sat right in front of Taylor, smiled then responded herself. **"Taylor. You did it. Way to go sweet girl. Mama is so proud of you."** She kissed her cheek then noticed Taylor looking at her blocks on the ground nearby. **"Do you wanna play with your blocks, Taylor?"** She saw a smile come across her face then started picking up the blocks. **"Ok, here they are, sweet girl."** She began stacking the blocks right next to Taylor and counting each one as she continued. **"One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six."**

A few seconds later, Taylor smiled and laughed as she knocked the blocks down causing Jack and Elizabeth to both smile and laugh too.

Elizabeth looked at Taylor and smiled. **"Uh oh. What happened to the blocks? Did they fall?"**

Taylor smiled and laughed again as Jack looked at her lovingly. **"You want mama to stack the blocks again?"** Taylor smiled letting her parents know what she wanted.

Elizabeth smiled and started stacking the blocks again. **"Ok. Here we go, baby girl."**

This went on for about 20 more minutes before Jack and Elizabeth decided it was time to get ready for the day.

The first activity of the day was going on a walk at Waterfront Park. While Jack and Elizabeth walked around, holding hands, Elizabeth carried a sleeping Taylor in her baby sling.

" **So Jack?"**

Jack looked at his wife and smiled. **"Yes, sweetheart?"**

 **"What other fun things do we have on the agenda today?"**

Jack gave another smile. **"Well, I thought we could do some more furniture shopping for the ranch for one. Do you have anything else in mind?"**

Elizabeth smiled back already knowing exactly what she had in mind. **"Furniture shopping sounds like fun. And I do. I know it's last-minute but what do you think about us getting a rib tattoo? It could be something to celebrate our 2 year anniversary coming up."**

They approached what happened to be 'their bench' then sat down as Jack responded. **"Honey, I would love that. We should definitely do it. What are you thinking for the design?"**

" **I was thinking we should get 1st Corinthians 13:4-8. Along with that, I was also thinking about getting a second nose piercing. What do you think?"**

" **Babe, I think that Bible verse would be perfect for our rib tattoo. And about the second piercing. You should definitely do it. You'd look adorable with another nose ring."**

" **Awe, Jack. You're so sweet. I'll definitely do it then. I think that Bible verse is perfect for the tattoo as well."** She shortly paused. **"Do you think your ma would watch Taylor till we're finished?"**

" **I'm sure she would. How about we give her a call?"**

" **That sounds good. Let's give her a call ."**

About 10 minutes later, they were off the phone with Charlotte after inviting her to lunch and asking if she could watch Taylor while they got their tattoo, which she happily agreed to both.

Later that day, they had finished furniture shopping, met Charlotte for lunch, and were now at the tattoo parlor while Taylor was spending time with her grandmother.

Once the first half of their rib tattoo was finished, Elizabeth sat in the chair with Jack right next to her while she got her second nose piercing.

As the needle was put through her nose, she flinched and teared up slightly in pain while squeezing Jack's hand. **"Ohhh. Mhmm."**

Jack gently wiped her tears away and looked lovingly at her trying to comfort her. **"I know it hurts, honey. Just keep squeezing my hand if you need to. I'm not going anywhere."**

Elizabeth gave Jack a slight smile then experienced another few seconds of pain as she briefly closed her eyes and squeezed Jack's hand. **"Mhmm."**

Jack gently squeezed her hand back and continued trying to comfort his wife while also trying to cheer her on. **"It's ok, Elizabeth. I'm right here. Come on, sweetie. You can do it. He's almost done."**

A few minutes later, the piercing was finished as the second hoop was placed in her nose.

Elizabeth turned to her husband and smiled while showing him the piercing. **"What do you think, darling? Does it look ok?"**

Jack smiled, nodded, and admired his wife's new piercing. **"I think it's perfect, Elizabeth. You look so adorable."**

Elizabeth smiled at her husband's sweet words. **"Oh, Jack. You're so cute. Thank you for being here to hold my hand and cheer me on. It means the world."**

Jack sweetly kissed her cheek. **"Of course, Lizzie. You did so well and I am so proud of you, baby."**

Once Jack paid for the first part of their tattoo and Elizabeth's nose piercing, they thanked the guy who helped them then left to go pick up Taylor from Charlotte's house.

After visiting with Charlotte a little more and showing her their new tattoos and Elizabeth's second nose piercing which she loved, they said their goodbyes then headed back home to their ranch with their daughter to spend the rest of the day relaxing.

When they got home, they spent time playing with Taylor and giving her a bath before feeding her and putting her down for a nap.

While Taylor was napping upstairs in her crib, Jack and Elizabeth were downstairs cuddling on the sofa with the baby monitor nearby on the coffee table.

As Elizabeth laid her head on Jack's lap, he gently ran his fingers through her hair with one hand and held one of her hands with the other while they gazed lovingly in each other's eyes.

 **"Elizabeth, my darlin', I've had such a fun day with you and our little peanut. That walk at Waterfront Park was wonderful and it's so exciting that we've almost found all the furniture and decor for our forever home. I can't wait for it to be delivered and set up."**

 **"Oh, Jack. I've had such a fun day too. I totally agree about the walk and feel the same about the furniture. I can't wait either. I know it'll look beautiful."**

Jack smiled and nodded. **"It will but definitely not at beautiful as you, my dear. You get more stunning every day."**

 **"Jack Thornton, you are too sweet. Thank you. I think you get more handsome every day."** She shortly paused. **"Can you believe we're already coming up on our two year wedding anniversary?"**

Jack continued with the loving gazes and hair stroking. **"No, I can't, honey. It seems like just yesterday I made you my wife. I know we've had our moments but these past two years have all in all been absolutely amazing and it's all because of you."**

 **"It definitely does seem like just yesterday you became my husband. It definitely hasn't always been easy but Jack, you've made these two years have been so wonderful and I truly wouldn't have wanted to spend them with anyone else. I know the next year will be amazing with you by my side."**

 **"I wholeheartedly agree. The next year is gonna be amazing because I'll have you by my side."** He kissed her hand then gently lifted her shirt up to admire her new tattoo very gently rubbing it. **"You know, Elizabeth. I just can't get over how good this rib tattoo looks on you. I think it makes you look really sexy ."** He shortly paused again to gently rub her nose. **"And this new double nose piercing. It looks so dang cute on you, baby."**

 **"Awe, darling. You're adorable. So glad you love it. I can't get over how good the rib tattoo looks on you. I'm so excited to get the second half of it with you soon."** She shortly paused. **"There's also something I wanted to run by you."**

Jack smiles lovingly at his wife. **"I'm so excited too. And what's that, angel?"** He continued stroking her hair.

Elizabeth smiled back at her husband. **"What do you think about me getting my hair dyed and highlighted soon? It's ok if you say no. It won't hurt my feelings."**

 **"Sweetheart, why would I say no to that? I think it'd look amazing just as it does now. If it's something you want to do, I'll definitely support you. You can rock any look, my love. You wanna do it t his coming week?"**

 **"You're seriously the sweetest, honey. I 'd love to do it sometime this coming week."**

Jack smiled and nodded. **"Alright. It's a plan. I'm treating my baby to a makeover."**

Elizabeth smiled at her husband's sweet gesture. **"Jack. You don't have to do that. I don't mind spending money on a new hairstyle."**

Jack gave Elizabeth a loving gaze while still stroking her hair. **"I know I don't but I want to. You do so much and I just want to show how special and appreciated you are."**

 **"Jack Thornton, I can't even with you. You're truly the most amazing man."**

After sharing a passionate kiss, they went back to cuddling and talking about things like deciding to have a christening for Taylor the following week and inviting Lee and Rosie over for dinner and to ask them a very important question.

A few hours later, Lee and Rosie had arrived for dinner. What they didn't know was they were in for a big surprise. After the adults settled at the table and Taylor in her high chair, Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other then Jack spoke up.

 **"Rosie, Lee. You are our best friends but also family to us. We're so very grateful for the two of you and love you both more than you know."**

The Coulters were trying to figure out what Jack and Elizabeth wanted to tell them. Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other then she took over.

 **"Jack and I have been talking and praying about this since I got pregnant so a long time now. We can't think of anyone better to take on this important role in our child's life. The two of us want to know if you both would like to be Taylor 's Godparents."** Lee and Rosie couldn't believe what they were just asked.

Rosie squealed, **"Yes, of course, we will!"**

Lee chimed in, **"We're very honored that you chose us to be Taylor's Godparents. Thank you for entrusting us with Taylor and we can't wait to spend more time with her and any other brothers and/or sisters she has. We love you both too."**

March 28

 **"Before I end the service today, I'd like to ask Jack and Elizabeth Thornton to come up to the altar with their daughter, Taylor."** Frank looked to one of the two front pews and smiled at the Thornton's as they joined him at the altar with Taylor in Elizabeth's arms.

Frank then continued speaking. **"Once again, for those who don't know me, my name is Pastor Frank Hogan. We are here today to partake in the Holy Sacrament and to celebrate our happiness for this precious child."** He gently and briefly took Taylor's hand as she looked up at him. **"Elizabeth, Jack. Would you like to say a few words?"** **  
**  
Elizabeth smiled and nodded speaking up first. **"Oh, I just wanted to thank you all so much for being here to share in this moment of joy and we look forward to your help in Taylor's life in the years to come."** She looked around the church and smiled at all of their family and friends and then her husband.

Jack smiled then said his own thank you. **"I feel the same way as my beautiful wife, Elizabeth here. Thank you all so much for being here to celebrate such a big milestone in our sweet daughter's life. We love and appreciate you more than you know."**

Frank smiled again at the couple and their daughter as Taylor looked up at him again and Jack and Elizabeth looked down lovingly at her. " **Jack, Elizabeth. Have you chosen Godparents for your child?"** **  
**  
Elizabeth looked at Jack, smiled, and nodded. **"We have."** They looked at their best friends, Lee and Rosemary Coulter and smiled, as they stood up from their seat in the front pew.

Frank smiled at the couple and continued. **"Please. Come forward."**

Lee and Rosie joined their friends at the altar as Elizabeth gently handed Taylor to Rosie. When Rosie took the small child, Taylor made a cooing sound and Frank continued once again addressing Lee and Rosie. **"With the help of God, will you aid and assist Jack and Elizabeth in raising their daughter?"** Jack, Elizabeth, Lee, and Rosie shared a smile as Lee spoke up first and Taylor kept cooing. **"I will."** **  
**  
Rosie spoke up next with a nod. **"I will."** **  
**  
Frank asked his next question. **"Will you be outstanding examples for Taylor?"**

Taylor looked up at Lee and Rosie as they answered the question with Lee going first. **"I will."**

Rosie then responded. **"I will."** **  
**  
 **"Will you walk with her through the way of Christ?"** **  
**  
The Coulters smiled and spoke in unison as Jack and Elizabeth stood by smiling as well. **"I will."**

 **"And will you care for her and help her to find her place in life?"** **  
**  
The Coulters once again shared a smile and spoke in unison. **"I will."** **  
**  
 **"Eternal Father, we ask that you pour your blessings into this water and sanctify it for our use today in Christ's name."** **  
**  
Frank took some water from the small bowl at the altar and gently rubbed it on Taylor's head. **"I baptize you in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Amen."** **  
**  
Lee, Rosie, and the rest of the congregation smiled and spoke in unison. **"Amen."**

Frank happily continued. **"Taylor Thornton, let me be the first to say that I wish you a long life and much happiness."** Rosie gently handed Taylor back to Elizabeth as Frank finished what he had to say. **"Go in the light in peace of Christ."** He clasped his hands together then briefly put them over his heart. **"Amen."** **  
**  
The congregation smiled speaking in unison as Jack, Elizabeth, Lee, Rosie, and Pastor Frank all shared another smile. **"Amen."** **  
**  
Elizabeth looked at Frank then lovingly at Taylor and cheered her on. **"You did it."**

A little while later, Jack, Elizabeth, and Taylor were back at home at the ranch having a celebratory lunch with some of their family and friends for the christening. The guests in attendance were Lee, Rosie, Abigail, Frank, Becky, Cody, William, Grace, Julie, Tom, Charlotte, Jesse, Clara, Carson, Faith, Bill, Michael, Nathan and his niece Allie, Lucas, and Doug.

As they all sat down to eat, most at the outdoor dining table and the rest on the outdoor patio, Jack took his knife and gently chimed it on his glass causing everyone to stop what they were doing. **"Attention, everyone. Elizabeth and I would like to thank all of you for being here to celebrate this joyous occasion. Your love and blessing are important to Elizabeth, Taylor, and myself."** **  
**  
Once everyone raised their glasses in cheer, they all spoke in unison. **"Hear, Hear. Blessings to Taylor."** **  
**  
Following the toast, Frank said the blessing before everyone started enjoying a wonderful lunch.

The afternoon went by quickly as everyone had been talking for over two hours after Jack had played a few songs on his guitar, which was enjoyed by all.

After well wishes for Jack, Elizabeth, and Taylor were given by those who were at the ranch for lunch, they all left leaving just Julie there with the family of three.

As Jack, Elizabeth, and Julie stood in the backyard with Taylor in Elizabeth's arms, they engaged in friendly conversation.

 **"So, sister. When can we all expect another Thornton baby from you and Jack?"** **  
**  
Jack and Elizabeth smiled and chuckled as Elizabeth responded. **"Julie! Really? Can't we get used to being with our sweet, Taylor here."** Elizabeth gently took Taylor's hand. **"Before we cross that bridge?"** **  
**  
Julie smiled and nodded. **"Yes. I'm sorry. I was just kidding. You guys should definitely enjoy some time with Taylor before thinking about another one if that's what you want."** **  
**  
Jack smiled at his sister in law. **"It is what we want. Right, honey?"** He looked lovingly at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth lovingly looked back at Jack and nodded. **"Right, sweetheart."** She shortly paused. **"So, Julie. How is school going?"** **  
**  
 **"It's going well but getting kinda crazy since this upcoming quarter will be my last at the Art Institute."** **  
**  
Elizabeth smiled remembering what Julie had told her during a phone conversation the week before. **"Oh, yes. That's right. You'll be finished in June?"** **  
**  
 **"Yes, I will. It's so crazy. I'm excited for the future but at the same time, I'm really nervous."** **  
**  
Elizabeth looked at Julie, smiled, and responded. **"Sister, I completely understand. Don't be nervous though. God has amazing things planned for you in the future."** **  
**  
Jack smiled and nodded. **"I have to agree with, Elizabeth. You will do great things in the future. And you'll definitely have to let us know about graduation. We'd love to be there if we can."** **  
**  
 **"Oh, Jack. Elizabeth. Thank you so much. I'll definitely let you know. It would mean so much for y'all to be there."**

Later on that day, Jack and Elizabeth were relaxing with Taylor in his lap. Elizabeth leaned her head on Jack's shoulder and had one hand on Taylor. He looked lovingly at Elizabeth then at Taylor. **"Can you believe our little peanut is almost 6 months old?"** Elizabeth sat up and shook her head in amazement. **"No, I can't. Time is just flying by. Before we know it, she'll be walking."** **  
**  
 **"Yea, she will, sweetheart. It's crazy. It'll be such a special moment when it happens though."**

 **"It definitely will be special, Jack."**

 **"You know, Elizabeth. I've always wanted a dog. My dad planned to get me a Golden Retriever for my 13th birthday and even though she knew how badly I wanted one, my mom didn't budge since my dad died. It was too painful for her. Anyway, I was thinking we could get one soon. If it's a boy we could name it Scout and if it's a girl we can name it Ginger. What do you say, honey?"** **  
**  
Elizabeth felt bad for her husband. She made sure to let him know she loved the names he chose. **"First of all, Jack. I'm sorry you weren't able to get the dog for your birthday. That had to be difficult."** She gently took one of his hands. **"And I love those names. We should try to get Scout but I'll love the dog either way. I also heard Goldies are great family dogs and very good with kids too. I think it would be special for Taylor to grow up with a puppy."** **  
**  
Jack smiled and nodded. **"I totally agree it would. Let's make a plan to do it soon."** He shortly paused. **"And speaking of plans, how would you feel if we got the second half of our rib tattoo and I treated you to that new hairstyle tomorrow? We could do it after I get off work and I pick you up from school."** They made eye contact and gazed at each other.

Elizabeth gave a big, loving smile back at her husband. **"Oh, sweetie. I'd love that. Tomorrow sounds perfect."** **  
**  
Jack's loving gaze continued. **"I think it does too. I can't wait to get the rest of the tattoo with you and see your new look. I know it's gonna be amazing, my love."** **  
**  
 **"Jack, you're too sweet! I can't wait to get the rest of the tattoo with you and show you my new hairstyle."** **  
**  
Elizabeth smiled and shook her head as she shared a thought she just had. **"I was just thinking about how long we've been together. It has been almost 4 years to be exact. We've had our moments but have always been there for each other."** **  
**  
 **"Elizabeth, my darlin', I completely agree. We definitely have. For instance, my injury from Billy Hamilton."** He gently took her hand and looked lovingly in her eyes. **"That is one thing I couldn't have gotten through without you. The way you took care of me, prayed for and with me, and refused to leave my side."** He shook his head tearing up a little. **"I still tear up sometimes thinking about it. You're just amazing and I can't imagine my life without you."**

Elizabeth looked lovingly in his eyes and wiped his tears away trying to hold back her own tears. **"Sweetheart, you're gonna make me cry. Despite the circumstances, there's nowhere I would've rather been. You're my life and mean everything to me."** She shortly paused. **"One thing I couldn't have done without you is giving birth to Taylor with all the complications I had. The way you comforted me, supported me and stayed by my side the whole time was amazing. I just love you so much and I'm so beyond grateful for you."** **  
**  
Jack continued holding one of her hands. **"I love you more, baby."** He paused to passionately kiss her lips. **"More than you'll ever know."** **  
**  
Once that was said, they talked for another hour before making a picnic dinner they enjoyed in the backyard with their daughter.

After dinner and feeding Taylor, Jack and Elizabeth lied on their sides on a beach towel and propped up on their elbow facing each other while their daughter lied between them.

Within a few seconds, they both noticed Taylor looking up at the sky smiling.

Jack looked lovingly at Taylor and gently tickled her tummy. **"What do you see, baby girl?"** He shortly paused seeing her smile. **"You see the stars?"** He gently held her left hand.

Elizabeth smiled lovingly at Taylor and gently held her right hand. **"You know Taylor, I use to think that all those stars were eyes of people who have passed looking down protecting me."** She started gently rubbing her head. **"Now, you have all those and your mommy and daddy to always love and protect you. Never forget that."** She shortly paused. **"Although I know you are really little to be hearing that, we both will tell you over and again."** **  
**  
Jack smiled at the sweet moment then leaned over and gave Elizabeth a very tender kiss. One that made her blush. Jack whispered, **"Elizabeth, my love, I just have to say, I'll always love and protect Taylor without question but I'll also always love and protect you. You are my girls and there's nothing I wouldn't do for both of you."**

 **"Jack, you're seriously the sweetest man, husband, and father. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you and Taylor. Two of my favorite people in the whole world."** **  
**  
About 45 minutes later, they were still in their backyard watching the stars. As the family of three snuggled together, Jack sweetly whispered in Elizabeth's ear. **"This is as good as it gets. There are no words to express how much love I feel in my heart for both of you."** He shortly paused. **"I never knew I could love anyone as much as I love the two of you, darlin'."** Jack kissed the top of Taylor's head then kissed Elizabeth with all the love and compassion he had.

 **"Oh, honey. I feel the same way. This is as good as it gets. And Taylor and I love you so much more."**

March 29

The day started off early for the Thornton's. Since both Jack and Elizabeth had to work, Charlotte was coming over to watch Taylor for the day. The family of three had just eaten breakfast when the doorbell rang.

While Elizabeth sat at the dining room table with Taylor in the high chair right next to her, Jack went to answer the door.

Jack invited Charlotte inside, closed the door, and then gave her a hug. **"Good morning, ma. How are you this morning?"**

 **"I'm great, son. Excited to spend the day with my sweet granddaughter. How are y'all?"**

Jack smiled and responded as he and Charlotte made their way to the dining room. **"We're doing well. Just been enjoying time together in our new home."**

 **"That's wonderful. It really is a beautiful home."** Charlotte shortly paused to give Elizabeth a hug. **"Hi, Lizzie."**

Elizabeth smiled at Charlotte. **"Hi, ma. How are you?"**

 **"I'm good. Really looking forward to spending the day with this sweet granddaughter of mine."** Charlotte gently rubbed Taylor's head.

Elizabeth smiled again then responded. **"She's excited to spend the day with you."** She gently took one of Taylor's hands and looked lovingly at her. **"Aren't you, sweet girl? You excited to spend the day with your Mimi?"** She shortly paused seeing Taylor smile. **"You two are gonna have so much fun."**

Taylor smiled again as Elizabeth gently tickled her tummy and Jack spoke up. **"Well, ma. I wish we could stay longer but we really should be going. Thank you for watching Taylor for the day. We really appreciate it."**

Charlotte smiled and nodded. **"Of course, son. It's no problem at all ."**

Elizabeth picked Taylor up from her high chair then gently handed her to Charlotte before giving her a kiss on the head. **"Bye, baby girl. Have a good day with Mimi. I'll see you later."** She gently tickled Taylor's tummy again. **"Mama loves you."** A smile came across Taylor's face as Elizabeth kissed her nose. **"Yes, I do."**

Jack then followed his wife's lead and told his daughter goodbye. **"Bye, peanut. I hope you have fun with Mimi. Can't wait to see you later."** He gently took her hand and looked lovingly at her. **"Daddy loves you."** He gave Taylor an Eskimo kiss as she smiled and chuckled. **"Oh yes, I do."**

Jack and Elizabeth then gave Charlotte a hug as Jack spoke up. **"Bye, ma. Have a good day. We love you and will see you this afternoon."**

Charlotte smiled and nodded. **"Yes, you will."** She shortly paused. **"Bye, son. Bye, Lizzie. I hope you have a great day too. Stay safe."**

Jack smiled and responded first. **"Thanks, ma. I'll do my best."**

Elizabeth was next. **"Thank you, Charlotte. I will."**

Once that was said, Jack and Elizabeth headed out the door hand in hand for work.

When they arrived at school, Jack helped Elizabeth carry any of her extra books or bags to her classroom before spending a few minutes talking.

 **"Jack, thank you for helping carry my books. You're always such the gentleman."**

Jack smiled at his wife, gently leaned her against her desk, and wrapped his arms around her waist. **"Of course, my love. Being a gentleman is something that's always been very important to me. Especially when it comes to you, Elizabeth."**

Elizabeth gazed back in her husband's eyes. **"Oh, Jack. I know it is. It's one of the big reasons why I fell in love with you. The world would be a better place with more Godly gentleman like you."**

Jack gently stroked Elizabeth's cheek. **"Thank you, angel. That means the world to me."** He shortly paused. **"So are you ready for the day?"**

Elizabeth smiled and nodded. **"I am. I can't wait to see my wonderful students. I can't deny I'll miss you though."**

 **"I'll miss you too, babe. I am definitely gonna text you around lunchtime to check in though."**

Elizabeth stroked Jack's cheek. **"That sounds good. Looking forward to hearing from you then."**

Jack smiled and nodded at his Elizabeth. **"I wish I could stay longer but I probably should head out since your students will be arriving soon and I have to be at the station."**

 **"I don't want you to go but I understand. You're probably right about my students."** She shortly paused. **"We don't want them to catch us doing this."** Before Jack could respond, Elizabeth placed a loving, passionate kiss on her husband's lips.

After the kiss, Jack smiled in amazement and gazed in Elizabeth's eyes. **"Wow, honey. I'm definitely gonna have to keep that wonderful kiss in my mind till we're back in each other's arms."**

Elizabeth rested her heads on Jack's chest and gazed in his eyes. **"I am too, sweetheart. Have a good day at work and please stay safe."**

Jack rested his hands on Elizabeth's hips. **"Thank you. I promise I'll do my best. I hope you have a good day too. I love you, beautiful."** He sweetly kissed her forehead then her nose.

 **"I know you will. And thank you. I love you more, handsome."**

A little while later, Jack was at the station while Elizabeth was in the middle of her second lesson of the day with her students.

The day was going by quickly as it was now a little after lunchtime. Once Taylor had woken up from her nap and been fed, Charlotte continued sitting on the sofa with Taylor on her lap as she read Eric Carle's book _"My First Peek-A-Boo: Animals"_ to her.

 _"I'm a big cat,_

 _but I don't purr._

 _I've got black stripes_

 _and bright orange fur."_

Charlotte smiled and started talking to her granddaughter. **"It says this animal is a big cat with orange fur and stripes. Hmm, what could it be? Maybe it's a tiger. What do you think, Taylor? Let's check."** She lifted up the flap revealing the animal. **"Peek-a-boo! It is a tiger!"**

Taylor laughed as Charlotte moved on to the next page.

 _"I can swim in the water,_

 _but I walk very slow._

 _If I get scared, into my shell I go!"_

Charlotte started talking to Taylor again. **"What could this animal be, sweet girl? I wonder. Could it be a turtle?"** Charlotte lifted the flap and acted excited. **"I was right. It is a turtle."** Taylor laughed again as Charlotte gently tickled her tummy.

Charlotte smiled, turned to the next page, and then started reading.

 _"With my long tail,_

 _I swing in the trees._

 _I have fuzzy brown fur,_

 _and I hang by my knees!"_

For the third time, Charlotte looked at her granddaughter lovingly and started talking to her. **"Hmm. What do you think this could be, Taylor? Maybe a monkey? Let's check and see."** She urged Taylor to try lifting the flap which she did a few seconds later before continuing. **"It is a monkey."**

About ten minutes later, Charlotte finished reading, set the book on the coffee table, and then gently turned Taylor to face her on her lap. **"Did you enjoy the book, sweet girl?"** Charlotte noticed Taylor smile then continued. **"Oh, good. I'm so glad you liked it. You know Taylor; when your sweet daddy was your age; I used to read the same book to him. It was always one of his favorites."** She gently rubbed Taylor's head noticing another smile. **"You love your daddy, don't you?"** She shortly paused. **"Well, he loves you too, so much. And your mommy and I do too."** Charlotte gently tickled Taylor's tummy. **"Yes, we do."** She paused again. **"Do you wanna play with your toys?"** She noticed another smile from Taylor. **"Ok, let's play with your toys."**

Once that was said, Charlotte spent the next couple hours playing with Taylor on the family room floor before it was time to put her down for a nap.

Back at Beaufort Academy, the lower school had just been dismissed. A few minute s after all of Elizabeth's students left with their parents, Jack arrived.

When Jack walked in, he found her cleaning her desk with her back facing the door. As he quietly approached her from behind, he gently wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. **"Hey, darlin'. How was your day?"**

Elizabeth smiled, loving Jack's affections, and then turned around in his arms to face him. **"Hey, honey. My day was pretty good but better now that I'm in your arms. How was your day?"** She kissed his neck.

Jack gently rested one of his hands on her cheek. **"Mine was good too but I feel the same way."** He shortly paused. **"So, I was thinking, what would like to do first, honey? Get the second half of our tattoo or get the new hairstyle?"**

Elizabeth smiled knowing exactly what her answer would be. **"Let's get the second half of our tattoo first."**

Jack smiled at his wife. **"Sounds like a plan. You ready to go, my love?"**

 **"Yes, I'm ready."**

With that said, Jack helped carry Elizabeth's books as they made their way out of the school and to the car to head to the tattoo parlor.

They arrived 30 minutes later at Beauty Marks Tattoos and were greeted by Owen w ho happened to be the one that gave them the first half of their rib tattoo. After the three of them talked for 10 minutes, they got started with Elizabeth going first.

When they reached the area where the tattoos were done, Jack turned to face Elizabeth and looked lovingly in her eyes. **"Everything's gonna be alright, angel. I 'll be right here to hold your hand if you need me to."**

As Elizabeth laid down on the recliner, she responded. **"I know you will, sweetie. You always are."** With Jack's help, Elizabeth lifted her shirt up to her bra so that it wouldn't be in the way while Owen worked.

A few seconds later, Jack gently took Elizabeth's hand, started stroking her hair, and gazed lovingly in her eyes as Owen began working on the second half of her rib tattoo.

15 minutes in, Elizabeth let out a really painful moan and slightly squeezed her eyes shut for a moment. **"Ohhhh. Oweeee. Ouch. Mhmm. This really hurts."** She gave Jack's hand a squeeze and moaned again.

Jack gently squeezed her hand back and continued stroking her hair. **"Awe, honey. I know it does. Just keep squeezing my hand as much and as hard as you need to. I'm right here. You're doing a great job."** He leaned over to kiss her head.

30 minutes later, Owen was getting closer to finishing. Even though the pain was almost unbearable, Elizabeth wanted this tattoo and couldn't wait to see the finished product.

As Elizabeth let out another painful cry with a few tears flowing and squeezed Jack's hand again, she was having a hard time staying still which caused Owen to keep stopping every few seconds. **"Ohhh man. Mhmm. Oweeee. Ouchhh. This really really hurts. I don't know if I can do this."**

Jack looked lovingly in her eyes, stroked her hair, and gently squeezed her hand again. **"Baby, look at me. You absolutely can do this. You're the strongest woman I know. Everything you endured when Taylor was born is proof of how strong you are. I know it hurts and I'm so sorry. Just try to stay still and focus on me. I'm right here and not leaving your side. He's almost done."** He gently kissed her tears away, continued holding her hand, and doing whatever he could to comfort his wife.

Ten minutes later, Owen finished Elizabeth's tattoo. Despite the pain she endured and that Jack hated to see, he was so proud of her. **"Sweetheart, you did amazing. I'm so proud of you. It looks so good."** Jack reached out to take Elizabeth's hand and helped her stand up.

" **Thank you, darling, for always being there to support and comfort me. You're the sweetest."** She looked in the mirror to see how her tattoo turned out. **"It does look good. I love it. Thank yo u again, Owen. I'm sorry for being so difficult towards the end there."**

Jack chimed in first. **"Of course, my love. I'll always be here for you."**

Owen then responded. **"It's alright, Elizabeth. I understand. And you're so welcome."**

A few minutes later, Jack was lying down on the recliner with his shirt pulled up close to his chest while Elizabeth was sitting next to him holding his hand.

While Owen was getting things ready, Elizabeth smiled and leaned over to whisper at Jack where only he could hear. **"You ready for this, hot stuff?"**

Jack smiled and whispered back where only she could hear. **"Yea. I know it'll hurt but I'm ready. Excited to see the finished product."**

Owen had already been working on it for 20 minutes when Jack let out a loud painful moan. **"Ughhh. Oweeee. Ouch. This really hurts ."** He squeezed Elizabeth's hand as hard as he could while making sure not to hurt her.

Elizabeth stroked his hair, looked lovingly in his eyes, and squeezed his hand back. **"I know it does, sweetie. I'm so sorry. Just hang in there and keep squeezing my hand if you need to. It'll be over soon. You're doing so well."**

45 minutes in, Jack let out another painful moan. **"Ouch. Oweeee. Ahhhh. This hurts so much."** Even though Elizabeth holding his hand and stroking his hair brought him comfort, he was struggling to stay still.

While Elizabeth hated to see her husband and best friend in pain, she did her best to support and comfort him any way she could. **"Oh, Jack. I'm so sorry. I know it hurts, baby. Just try to relax and focus on me. You're doing awesome. I'm right here. He's finishing up."** She gently squeezed his hand and kissed his forehead.

5 minutes later, Owen finished Jack's tattoo as Elizabeth spoke up. **"Jack, he's finished. I'm so proud of you. You did incredible."**

Jack stood up then kissed Elizabeth on the cheek. **"Thank you for being there for me and hold ing my hand through it all. You're absolutely amazing, honey."** He shortly paused. **"And I apologize for being a little difficult the very end, Owen."**

Owen smiled and shook Jack's hand. **"It's alright. Like I told Elizabeth, I understand."**

Elizabeth then looked at Jack and smiled. **"Of course, my dear. Nowhere else I would've rather been. You're even more amazing. It looks so good, babe."**

Shortly after leaving the tattoo parlor, they arrived at Salon 705 in historic downtown Beaufort where Elizabeth was getting her new hairstyle.

Once the receptionist greeted them, Jack sweetly kissed his wife's lips then spoke up. **"Have fun, sweetheart. I'll be right here till you're finished. Can't wait to see your new look."**

Elizabeth smiled and nodded. **"Thanks, darling. I'll see you in a little bit."**

While he waited for his Elizabeth, Jack sat in one of the chairs with his sketchbook working on a drawing of them he would give her on their 2-year anniversary.

The first thing the hairstylist Carlie did was give Elizabeth a new all-over color of dark brown. After that, she added light brown partial highlights.

Once the new hair color was done and the highlights were added, Elizabeth's hair was washed, cut with layers to just below the shoulders, and then blow-dried. By the time Carlie was finished, about 2 hours had gone by.

As Carlie turned the chair to face the mirror, she smiled and spoke up. **"What do you think, Elizabeth?"**

Elizabeth smiled seeing her new hairstyle in the mirror. **"I love it! Thank you so much, Carlie. You did such a great job as always."**

" **Thank you, Elizabeth. That means a lot. You're too kind and I'm so happy to have you as one of my clients. I think that sweet husband of yours is gonna go crazy once he sees your new look."**

Elizabeth smiled again and nodded as she stood up from the chair and gave Carlie a hug. **"I'm so happy to be one of your clients. And I hope so. He's here and knows I'm getting a new hairstyle but he doesn't know what it'll look like."**

Carlie looked at Elizabeth with an assuring look. **"He will. I just know it."**

" **Thank you again, Carlie. I'm sure he will. No matter what he always makes me feel so beautiful."**

" **That's wonderful, Elizabeth. I know I don't know him like you do but I can tell that he's an amazing man. You're a lucky girl to have him."**

Elizabeth smiled and nodded in amazement. **"Don't I know it? He is so amazing. If only there were more Godly men like him."**

" **I totally agree, Elizabeth. The world would be a better place with your statement."**

A few minutes later, Elizabeth and Carlie were back upfront with the receptionist.

Elizabeth looked at her husband lovingly in his own world drawing then spoke up. **"Jack."**

As Jack looked up from his drawing, he was in complete awe of his wife's beauty. He closed his sketchbook, stood up, and then approached her gazing lovingly in her eyes. **"Wow! Just wow. I love the new hairstyle. You look absolutely adorable and so gorgeous, baby."** He sweetly kissed Elizabeth's cheek.

" **Oh, Jack. Thank you so much. You're too sweet and I'm so glad you love it, honey. Carlie here did a great job."**

Jack smiled and nods. **"She definitely did."** He acknowledged Carlie. **"Hey, Carlie. How are you?"**

" **I'm great, Jack. Thank you for asking. How are you?"**

" **I'm doing well too."** He gave Elizabeth a loving smile. **"Just happy to be here with my sweet wife."**

Carlie and the receptionist, Maddie looked a t each other and smiled at the sweet moment between the couple before Carlie spoke up again. **"Glad to hear you're doing well. You two are just too cute. Definitely the sweetest couple in my opinion. I'm sure Maddie here agrees with me."**

Maddie smiled and nodded in agreement. **"Definitely."**

Elizabeth smiled at Carlie and Maddie's comment. **"Thank y'all. That means a lot to us."**

A little while later, Jack and Elizabeth arrived back home to their ranch. After a spontaneous, passionate, loving 20-minute make-out session in the back seat of Jack's truck, they fixed themselves back up, deciding it was time to head inside to spend the rest of the night with their daughter and Charlotte.

Once they walked in the family room hand in hand, Jack was the first to speak up as they approached Charlotte sitting on the sofa playing peekaboo with Taylor. **"Hi ma, I'm so sorry we're late. Once we got the second half of our tattoo, I treated Elizabeth to a new hairstyle."**

Charlotte smiled at her son and her daughter in law. **"It's alright, son. No problem at all. Taylor and I did just fine."** She complimented Elizabeth on her new look. **"Lizzie, I love the new hairstyle. You look beautiful."**

Elizabeth graciously smiled at Charlotte. **"Thank you, ma. I'm so glad you love it."** She shortly paused to look lovingly at Taylor and gently took one of her hands. **"Hey, sweet girl. Did you have fun with your Mimi? Mama missed you."** She sweetly kissed Taylor's head.

Charlotte handed Taylor to Jack as he was next to greet his daughter. **"Hey, peanut."** He gently tickled Taylor's tummy. **"Daddy missed you. Were you a good girl for you Mimi?"**

Taylor smiled at Jack as Charlotte also smiled and responded. **"She was, son. Such a sweet girl y'all have there."**

Jack and Elizabeth both looked down at Taylor then shared a loving glance before Jack responded. **"Thank you, ma. We think so too. She's been such a blessing to us these past 5, almost 6 months."**

 ***For anyone that follows the fanfic pages on Facebook, there will be pictures posted in the comments shortly. ***

 ***Fanfic Role-Playing Instagram: TLH_2017 ***


	36. Sand Castles And A Furry Friend

Trust, Love, Happiness

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else in this story. All credits go to The Hallmark Channel, Janette Oke, Brian Bird, Michael Landon Jr., the actors, and the writers of this amazing show. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **Chapter 36**

April 10

" **Well, if it isn't my two favorite girls?"** Jack looked up from putting breakfast on the table and smiled at his Elizabeth who just entered the room with Taylor in her arms.

Elizabeth smiled back as she approached Jack standing at the dining room table. **"Good morning, cowboy."** She sweetly kissed Jack's lips, gently put Taylor in her high chair, and then sat down herself.

" **Good morning, honey. How'd you sleep?"** Jack leaned over to gently kiss Taylor's head. **"And good morning, peanut. Did you sleep ok?"** Jack paused noticing a smile on Taylor's face. **"You're so sweet, baby girl. Daddy loves you. Yes, I do."**

Elizabeth smiled at the sweet moment between her husband and daughter before responding. **"I slept great, Jack. Especially with you in my arms."** She shortly paused. **"Breakfast looks delicious by the way."**

Jack sat down and smiled at his wife. **"I hope you enjoy it, Elizabeth."**

Elizabeth smiled and nodded. **"I'm sure I will, my darling."**

Jack gently took Elizabeth's right hand from across the table. **"Let's say the blessing."** He continued holding Elizabeth's right hand with his left while gently taking Taylor's left hand with his right as they bowed their heads to pray **.** **"Dear Lord, thank you for my gorgeous wife."** He gently squeezed Elizabeth's hand. **"Our wonderful daughter, this beautiful day we're able to spend together, and for this food. Lord, you're just so amazing. We love you so much and are so grateful for all your blessings. In Your Name we pray, Amen."**

Elizabeth smiled and followed Jack's lead. **"Amen."**

A little while later, they had finished eating, fed Taylor, cleaned the kitchen, and were now snuggling on the sofa.

While snuggling, Jack gently held Taylor by the hips to face him as he helped her stand up on his legs and made funny faces with her. **"Hey, peanut. Hey."** He smiled shaking his head from side to side then gave Taylor an Eskimo kiss, which made her smile. He then started making baby noises at her. **"Ah ba ba ba."** Taylor slightly smiled copying Jack and bouncing up and down before he started talking again and looking lovingly at her. **"Taylor, show daddy your silly face."** A few seconds later, Taylor showed Jack her silly face and slightly stuck out her tongue.

Jack and Elizabeth shared a smile and laugh as Elizabeth talked to Taylor in a slight baby voice. **"Did you find your tongue?"** Taylor started laughing which caused Jack and Elizabeth to laugh too.

Elizabeth looked lovingly at Taylor and made a funny fishy face at her which she imitated a few seconds later while bouncing up and down on Jack's legs again. Both Jack and Elizabeth noticed as Elizabeth talked to Taylor again. **"You showing mama and daddy your fishy face?"** Taylor made the same face again as Elizabeth continued. **"We love you baby girl. You're so sweet."**

Jack smiled at Taylor and spoke up. **"Taylor. Do mama's scary teacher face."** Jack made the face which Taylor copied a few seconds later before laughing.

Jack and Elizabeth laughed again before Elizabeth spoke up **.** **"You know, darling. Your face just might stay like that if you keep doing that."** She shortly paused gently tickling Taylor's tummy. **"I know our sweet girl here sure thinks it's funny."**

A few minutes later, Jack and Elizabeth were sitting on the floor in the living room playing tug o' war with Taylor using a small blanket.

Elizabeth was the first to try. As she dangled the blanket just high enough where Taylor couldn't reach it, Taylor lifted up her arms, smiled, and started cooing trying to touch the blanket. Elizabeth then gently tickled the top of Taylor's nose with the blanket while looking at her and spoke up. **"Taylor. Here's the blanket."** Taylor reached and grabbed it a few seconds later and started pulling it. Elizabeth gently pulled back from her end **.** **"Way to go, sweet girl. You got it."**

After Elizabeth tried a few times, it was Jack's turn. As he dangled the blanket just high enough where Taylor couldn't reach, he smiled at her. **"Here you go, peanut. Here's the blanket."** Jack gently tickled Taylor's eyelids with the blanket before she did the same thing as she did with Elizabeth. As Jack was gently pulling his end, Taylor pulled hers again, only this time even harder. Once Jack let go of the blanket, Taylor rolled over from her back to her tummy giggling like crazy.

Jack and Elizabeth busted out laughing too as Jack gently rubbed Taylor's head then kissed it. **"Great job, Taylor. You're so strong, baby girl."**

An hour and a half later, Taylor was taking a short nap in her crib while Jack and Elizabeth were in their room changing into their swimsuits for a family day at the beach. Jack decided on a pair of navy swim trunks while Elizabeth decided on a floral high waisted bikini. Along with the swimsuit, Elizabeth changed to her teal belly button and nose rings.

Once they were changed into their swimsuits, they approached each other sharing loving gazes.

Jack gently stroked his wife's hair slightly that was put in a braid, ran his hands down her sides, and looked her up and down with love for her. **"Wow, I'm loving this look, Elizabeth. You look so cute, babe."**

Elizabeth stroked Jack's hair, looked him up and down with love for him, and then rubbed his chest while gazing in his eyes. **"Thank you, hon. You're so sweet and look pretty cute and handsome yourself."** She shortly paused. **"I can't wait to spend time at the beach with you and Taylor. It's gonna be so much fun."**

Jack smiled and nodded. **"Yea, it is. And speaking of Taylor, you ready to go wake our little peanut up and get her ready?"**

Elizabeth smiled at him and responded. **"Yes, I am. Let's go, love."**

Once Jack put his white t-shirt on and Elizabeth put her white off the shoulder cover up on, they shared a sweet kiss then made their way to Taylor's nursery to wake her up and change her into her one piece flamingo swimsuit with an asymmetrical ruffled strap before gathering their needed belongings, loading the car, and heading to the beach.

After another hour; Jack, Elizabeth, and Taylor arrived at Hunting Island State Park Beach and were enjoying a nice picnic lunch.

Once lunch was finished, Elizabeth sat in her beach chair looking at the newest issue of "Southern Living" magazine while occasionally smiling at Jack playing in the sand with Taylor by rolling a ball back and forth. As soon as Elizabeth finished looking at the magazine, she joined in on the fun with her husband and daughter.

This went on for about 30 minutes before Jack and Elizabeth decided to build a sandcastle with their daughter.

While Jack occasionally went to get water from the ocean, Elizabeth stayed with Taylor as she taught her how to dig a hole in the sand and build the foundation.

At one point, Elizabeth noticed Taylor looking up smiling at Jack a short distance away. She gently tickled Taylor's tummy as she spoke up and pointed to Jack **.** **"You see daddy?"** She shortly paused. **"He's pretty amazing, isn't he?"** Taylor smiled and made a cooing noise as Elizabeth kissed her cheek. **"Yea, he is, sweet girl."**

Jack approached just as Elizabeth finished talking and smiled at his wife and daughter. **"How are my two favorite girls?"**

Elizabeth smiled back at Jack. **"We're good. The foundation is almost done. And I was just telling our little peanut how amazing her daddy is."**

Jack looked at his Elizabeth and winked at her. **"Her mama is pretty amazing too."** He shortly paused. " **And that's great the foundation is almost done. It looks awesome so far."**

With that said, they continued working on what needed to be done while still playing with Taylor until they finished the sandcastle two hours later.

After Jack and Elizabeth shared a smile and gave each other a high five, they gently tickled Taylor's tummy with one hand and looked at her as Elizabeth spoke up. **"Way to go sweet girl, you helped your daddy and I build a sandcastle. What do you think?"**

Taylor looked from Elizabeth to Jack smiling then at the sandcastle before knocking it down with her hands a few seconds later.

As Taylor continued to hit her hands on the sand, she giggled which caused Jack and Elizabeth to bust out laughing again too.

Even though they worked hard on the sandcastle, they couldn't deny how cute their daughter looked playing in the sand.

Jack smiled and continued laughing. **"Oh no! What happened to the sandcastle, Taylor? Did you knock it down?"** Taylor smiled at Jack and clapped her hands before he continued while tickling her toes. **"Do you wanna go play in the water with daddy?"** He paused as Taylor smiled and clapped her hands again. **"Ok, peanut. Let's go."** He shortly paused once more to look at Elizabeth. **"Babe, would you like to join us?"**

Elizabeth smiled and responded. **"You go ahead. I'm gonna stay here and read some of my book. I'll join you in a little bit though. I promise."**

Jack smiled, nodded, and blew Elizabeth a kiss. **"Ok. See you soon. Love you."**

Elizabeth blew a kiss back to Jack. **"I love you."** She then blew a kiss to Taylor. **"And I love you too baby girl."** She shortly paused waving to Taylor. **"Have fun with daddy."**

Before long, the afternoon turned into evening as Jack and Elizabeth took a walk on the Marsh Boardwalk Trail art Hunting Island State Park to watch the sunset with their daughter.

After watching the sunset, they headed back home, took showers, gave Taylor a bath, and then ate dinner. Once dinner was finished, Taylor was fed, and the kitchen was clean, Jack and Elizabeth put her to bed, kissed her on the head, and then went to snuggle on the sofa downstairs.

As Elizabeth leaned against Jack's chest between his legs, she smiled and spoke up. **"Jack, I had so much fun at the beach with you and Taylor today. We should do it more often when the summer comes."**

Jack smiled, kissed her head, and responded. **"I did too, love. And we definitely should. You know."** He shortly paused. **"Building that sandcastle then seeing Taylor's reaction when she knocked it down."** He smiled and laughed shaking his head from side to side. **"Priceless."**

" **I have to agree, Jack. While we did work hard on it, seeing how cute our little peanut was after knocking it down was worth it."**

Jack smiled and nodded. **"Yea it was."** He started gently rubbing her sides inside her shirt. **"I also can't deny how adorably sexy my sun-kissed sweetheart looked in that swimsuit. And those piercings and tattoos are just the icing on the cake."**

Elizabeth leaned her head back to briefly look at her husband lovingly. **"Oh, Jack. Did you just call me your sun-kissed sweetheart?"**

Jack smiled, nodded, and kissed her cheek. **"I did. It's true though."**

Elizabeth smiled again. **"Well, I love it. Thank you for the sweet words."** She turned around and sat on her knees between Jack's legs to face him and gazed in his eyes. **"I can't deny how adorably handsome and sexy you looked in those swim trunks along with your tattoos."**

Jack continued his loving gaze. **"Oh really. You thought I looked sexy? What would you say is my sexiest feature?"**

Elizabeth smiled at her husband and nodded. **"Of course I did. In fact, you always do. And your sexiest feature."** She shortly paused. **"Hmm. That's a tough one. There's so many to choose from but my top three would have to be your toned abs."** She ran her hands up his shirt gently rubbing his stomach. **"These strong, protective arms I love being wrapped in."** She then ran her hands gently down his arms. **"And those cute, adorable dimples when you smile."** She gently stroked his cheeks. **"I love every inch of you, my sweet man."** **S** he shortly paused. **"What do you think is my sexiest feature?"**

Jack gazed deep and lovingly in Elizabeth's eyes while stroking her hair. **"I love every inch of you, my beautiful girl."** He shortly paused. **"That's a tough one for me too. My top three would have to be your beautiful blue eyes."** He gently ran his thumbs from the corners of her eyes to her temples. **"Your cute, slender figure."** He then ran his hands down her sides inside her shirt before caressing her hips. **"And these long legs."** He gently rubbed her thighs while gazing in her eyes.

Elizabeth smiled and softly moaned loving Jack's affections. **"Oh, honey. You're. So. Cute. Please keep doing that."**

Jack continued his loving affections. **"Gladly, my love. I wanna spend some time showing how much you mean to me."**

" **I want the same thing, darling."**

45 minutes later, the couple was still wrapped up in each other's love.

In between the passionate kisses, they both moaned in delight as Jack spoke up. **"Oh, Elizabeth. I love you. So. Much. Baby."**

" **I. Love. You. Even. More. Sweetheart."**

Jack smiled and shook his head. **"Not possible, darlin'. I can't even describe how much I love you."**

Elizabeth gazed deep in his hazel eyes. **"I can't even explain how much I love you, honey."**

Jack gave Elizabeth a loving gaze and stroked her hair. **"Well, if you can't explain it, how about you keep showing me?"**

" **I'd be happy to, my love."**

The loving, passionate intimacy continued for 15 more minutes before they went back to cuddling the way they were earlier.

As Elizabeth leaned back against Jack's bare chest in just her yoga pants and bra, she held his hands that were resting on her waist. **"Jack, may I ask you something?"**

Jack smiled and gently rubbed her fingers with his thumbs. **"Of course. You can ask me anything, sweetheart."**

Elizabeth smiles and nods. **"In what ways have I changed compared to when we started dating?"**

Jack gently pulled her closer, rested his cheek against her temple, and started gently rubbing her waist. **"Darlin', I saw changes in you not long after we started dating and that's when you realized you didn't have to worry about setting me off and that you're safe and loved. I could never raise a hand or even think about mistreating you or anyone in that matter. I love you, Elizabeth. Please don't ever forget that."**

Elizabeth gently squeezed Jack's hands and briefly kissed his neck. **"Awe, Jack. I promise I won't ever forget. I love you more. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."**

Jack buried his nose in Elizabeth's hair then kissed it. **"And you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, babe."** He shortly paused. **"In what ways have I changed compared to when we started dating?"**

 **"Jack, my love. You've changed from going to a man who wouldn't talk about losing your father or even the memories you have of him to being more open and sharing about him. I've also noticed you becoming a lot more protective of me and especially because of Taylor. They're great changes and I will never ask you to stop talking about your father or not be our protector. We're so grateful for you and love hearing about your father."**

" **Thank you for the sweet words, angel. I'm so grateful for you and love sharing stories about my father. He was a wonderful man."** He shortly paused. **"I'm also always gonna be so protective of you and all our clan."**

Elizabeth gently squeezed Jack's hands again. **"Even though I never met him, I definitely agree he was."** She shortly paused and briefly kissed his neck again. **"I know you will, honey. You're our faithful protector and your father would be so very proud of you."**

Jack smiled and briefly kissed her neck. **"Thank you, baby. That means the world to me."**

April 11

It was a beautiful Sunday in Beaufort. While Elizabeth was still sound asleep, Jack was awake and propped up on his elbow gazing at her and gently stroking her hair. **"My sweet, Lizzie."** He gently kissed her forehead. **"How in the world did I get so lucky?"  
**  
A few seconds later, Elizabeth stirred in bed then woke up smiling to see her husband gazing at her and stroking her hair. **"Good morning, handsome."  
**  
Jack's sweet gazes and hair stroking continued. **"Good morning, beautiful. Did you sleep ok?"  
**  
Elizabeth smiled and nodded. **"I did. And it's all because of being in your arms."  
**  
Jack gently caressed her hip and side with his left hand. **"I love wrapping you in my arms, angel. No better feeling in the world."  
**  
Elizabeth gently rubbed his chest. **"I couldn't agree more."** She shortly paused. **"Jack, my love. Thank you for such a wonderful night last night. You always make me feel so loved and I just can't get over how amazing you are."**

Jack leaned in to kiss her nose. **"Of course, sweetheart. I always will. You're my world and I can't get over how amazing you are."  
**  
 **"Oh, Jack. You're my world and I love you like crazy, babe."**

Jack gently stroked her hair then tucked it behind her ear while gazing deeply in her blue eyes. **"I love you so much more, darlin'."**

After sharing a loving gaze, they leaned in and began passionately kissing showing how much they meant to each other.

Before long, twenty minutes had passed and they realized what time it was.

 **"You know, Jack. I could stay here all day with you but we probably should start getting ready."**

Jack smiled and nodded. **"I know we should but I don't want to stop. I don't even know if I can."** He started placing loving kisses on her face. **"You just look so beautiful."  
**  
Elizabeth placed a few kisses on Jack's neck. **"And you're so handsome."** She started to talk again but moaned getting distracted by her husband's kisses. She then sweetly and politely continued. **"Baby, I love you so much but we really need to stop. If we don't, we'll be late for church and we don't want that, do we?"  
**  
 **"No, we don't. You're right. I love you too, honey but we do need to get up."** Within seconds, they both heard Taylor crying in her nursery as Jack continued. **"And there's our cue."  
**  
Almost three hours later, everyone was still in church. Like always, it had gone by way too fast. Pastor Frank just finished his sermon, which was undoubtedly enjoyed by everyone as he smiled and addressed the congregation. **"Ladies and gentleman, if possible, please stand as we sing our last song of the day,** _ **'Cornerstone'**_ **."  
**  
Once the song came to an end, Pastor Frank led the congregation in another prayer then wished them a wonderful day.

After talking to Pastor Frank, some of their other friends, and their family, Jack and Elizabeth headed out with Taylor to get a quick lunch then drive to the Hilton Head Humane Association to adopt a rescue dog.

When they arrived, they were greeted by one of the employees. **"Good afternoon. My name is Stephanie. How can I help you today?"  
**  
Elizabeth, holding Taylor in the baby carrier, smiled as she responded. **"Hi. My husband, daughter, and I are here because we'd love to adopt a rescue dog today."  
**  
Stephanie smiled and clasped her hands together. **"Oh, that is wonderful. Is there any certain breed you have in mind?"**

Jack smiled and nodded. **"There definitely is. We've heard great things about golden retrievers so that's what we're aiming for if possible. We're also open to mixed breed dogs with golden in them."  
**  
Stephanie smiled as she had the perfect one in mind to show the small Thornton family but asked for an age preference just in case.

Jack responded. **"Young as possible. We read puppies can be taken from their litters as early as 8 weeks."**

 **"I think I have the perfect puppy for you. Please follow me."** The couple smiled and noticed Taylor smiling and pointing to the different dogs as they walked past them following Stephanie.

 **"Do you see the doggies, sweet girl?"** Taylor continued smiling which made her parents do the same. **"Taylor, the doggie says** _ **'ruff ruff'**_ **."** Jack was imitating the sound of a dog while all of the other dogs barked which made Taylor and Elizabeth laugh.

 **"Your daddy is silly, isn't he?"** The three of them laughed again and this time, Stephanie had joined them.

They then approached the kennel where an 8-week-old golden retriever puppy named Scout was sitting and looking at them. When Jack and Elizabeth looked at the info card on the gate of the kennel with the name, age, breed, and gender, they looked at each other, smiled especially since the puppy's name was already Scout, and asked if they could meet him before making a decision.

Stephanie opened the kennel and grabbed the puppy then handed him to Jack. Jack cradled him in his arms then slowly and gently raised him near Taylor wanting to see how they would react to each other.

 **"Taylor, this is a puppy named Scout."** The little girl smiled as Elizabeth looked down taking her hand and gently rubbed it against the puppy's head. The puppy licked her hand, which tickled and made her laugh. Jack and Elizabeth did the same. **"Does that tickle, baby girl?"  
**  
Taylor smiled and laughed again as Jack looked at her. **"What do you think, peanut?"** Jack shortly paused to gently bounce Scout up and down in his arms. **"Should we get bring this sweet puppy home?"** Taylor smiled again letting Jack and Elizabeth know what she wanted.

Elizabeth looked at Taylor then at Jack and responded. **"Babe, I think that was a yes. What do you think? It's a yes from me. I can already tell Scout will make a great addition to our little family."  
**  
Jack smiled and nodded. **"I totally agree. It's a yes from me too, honey."** He shortly paused. **"Stephanie, I think we've made our decision. We're going to give Scout his forever home."**

Stephanie smiled big at Jack and Elizabeth. **"That is awesome. If you follow me, we can get started on the paperwork and finalize everything."  
**  
30 minutes later, everything had been finalized as Stephanie spoke up. **"Alright. You're good to go. Is there anything else you need?"  
**  
Elizabeth smiled and nodded. **"No. I think that's everything. Thank you so much, Stephanie. We really appreciate all your help."**

Stephanie smiled and nodded. **"Of course. Congratulations on the new addition, Jack and Elizabeth. I really hope you enjoy, Scout."** She shortly paused. **"And your daughter is precious by the way."  
**  
Jack smiled and responded. **"Thanks so much again. We think so too. And we definitely will. We hope you have a wonderful rest of the day."  
**  
 **"Thank you. I hope y'all do too."  
**  
A few hours later, the Thornton's were back at home with Scout after making a trip to the pet store to pick up some necessary items.

After getting situated back at home, Elizabeth and Jack with Taylor in his arms went outside to play with Scout.

While Elizabeth was sitting in the grass in the backyard with Taylor right in front of her, Jack was playing chase with Scout. As Jack ran around, he started talking to their puppy. **"Hey, Scout. Come and get daddy."** He clapped his hands urging Scout to chase him.

This went on for about 30 minutes before he and Elizabeth switched places leaving him sitting in the grass with Taylor while Elizabeth played chase with Scout. At one point, Jack caught Taylor looking at Elizabeth smiling and laughing before he spoke up. **"Baby girl, you see mama playing with Scout?"** Taylor smiled at her daddy as he continued. **"Yea. Mama is playing with Scout. She's being silly isn't she?"** He shortly paused briefly looking sweetly at Elizabeth then back at Taylor. **"You love mama?"** Jack noticed another smile from Taylor as he spoke up again. **"Yea. I love her too."** He blew a kiss to Elizabeth.

Within seconds, Elizabeth heard what he had said and blew a kiss back while looking at her husband. **"I love you, handsome."** She then looked at Taylor. **"And I love you too, peanut. You having fun with daddy?"** Taylor looked from Elizabeth to Jack and smiled.

Jack gently tickled Taylor's tummy. **"Mama and daddy love you, baby girl."** He gave Taylor an Eskimo kiss. **"Yes, we do. You're so sweet."**

A little while later, they decided to head back inside the house and relax for the rest of the day. After getting a few things together, Jack and Elizabeth started playing with Taylor and Scout on the floor with one of Scout's toy balls.

An hour later, Jack and Elizabeth were still sitting on the floor with them. At one point Jack looked at Elizabeth and spoke up. **"Sweetheart, how long do you think it will be until Taylor starts walking?"  
**  
Elizabeth smiled back and responded. **"I'm not sure but it shouldn't be too much longer. I'd say just a few more months. She's already starting to crawl. Whenever she does start walking, I'm sure Scout will be right by her side, maybe even leading her around."  
**  
Jack smiled and chuckled picturing it already. **"Oh yea. I'm sure of that too. I can see it already. I can't believe Taylor will already be starting to walk in a few months. So crazy! Our little peanut is growing up way too fast."  
**  
 **"Yea, she is, Jack. I can't believe it either."  
**  
After a few more seconds, Jack turned around and saw Taylor and Scout sleeping together. He then looked back at Elizabeth briefly getting her attention. **"Babe, look. Our sweet girl is sleeping with Scout."**

They both looked back at Taylor and Scout and smiled as their hearts melted at the sweet moment of Taylor wrapped in Scout's paws and Scout snoring as they spoke in unison. **"Awe, so cute."** They had to soon quickly cover their mouths so their laughter wouldn't wake up the small girl and puppy.

After walking to the kitchen for a few minutes to start getting things together for dinner, they shared another hearty chuckle over the sweet moment they just witnessed. They continued smiling as Elizabeth spoke up a few seconds later. **"I think Scout is a great match for us. It's the first of many memorable moments for both of them."**

 *** For anyone that follow the fanfic pages on Facebook, there will be pictures posted in the comments shortly. ***

 *** Fanfic Role Playing Instagram: TLH_2017 ***


	37. Love Never Fails

Trust, Love, Happiness

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else in this story. All credits go to the Hallmark Channel, Janette Oke, Brian Bird, Michael Landon Jr., the actors, and the writers of this amazing show. No copyright infringement intended.**

 *** STEAM ALERT * *STEAM Alert *** ***STEAM Alert *** ***STEAM Alert *** ***STEAM Alert *** ***STEAM Alert *** ***STEAM Alert *** ***STEAM Alert ***

 ***STEAM Alert *** ***STEAM Alert *** ***STEAM Alert *** ***STEAM Alert *** ***STEAM Alert *** ***STEAM Alert *** ***STEAM Alert *** ***STEAM Alert ***

 **There's lots of loving between Jack & Elizabeth in this chapter, so just letting you know you've been warned. Continue reading at your own risk. **

**Chapter 37**

April 19

The day started out early for the Thornton's. By the time they finished breakfast, it was time for Elizabeth say goodbye to her husband and daughter then leave for school.

A few minutes after Elizabeth left, Jack took Taylor and Scout outside to play bubbles with them.

As Jack was opening the bottle of bubbles, he smiled at Taylor and Scout then spoke up, getting their attention. **"Okay, you two. Now, watch the magic that daddy can do."** With that, Jack blew and a huge bubble emerged from the wand. This caused Scout to go nuts and jump up and down trying to bite the bubbles, which also made Taylor start giggling and laughing uncontrollably.

Soon, Jack had tears rolling down his face from laughing so hard at both Taylor and Scout. While Jack was still laughing, he smiled and made a funny face at Taylor. **"Scout is funny isn't he, Taylor?"** He shortly paused as Taylor clapped her hands and smiled. **"You wanna try blowing bubbles?"** Taylor smiled and clapped again before Jack continued. **"Ok, peanut. Go ahead."** He dipped the wand in the bottle then lifted it back up so Taylor could try blowing which she did a few seconds later. Jack then put the wand back in the bottle momentarily and clapped for his daughter. **"Way to go, baby girl. You did it."**

Once they finished playing bubbles, Jack and Taylor spent about 20 minutes playing fetch with Scout before going back inside to relax for the rest of the day.

While Scout laid down in his bed in the living room, Jack sat on the sofa with Taylor in his lap. After taking a picture with his daughter, he turned on the TV to watch _"Mickey Mouse Clubhouse"_ with her. After watching two episodes, Jack realized that Taylor was asleep so he went to put her in her crib for a nap before going back downstairs.

Once Jack sat back down on the sofa, he turned the TV on to HGTV then picked up his phone to make a quick call to Carson asking if he could come over later to do a photoshoot of him and Elizabeth for their two-year anniversary, which he happily agreed to.

Once he finished talking to Carson, he sent a text to Elizabeth to check in.

" **Hey, darlin'. Just want to check in and say that I'm so proud of you for working so hard. Miss your cute face."**

Elizabeth, sitting at her desk while her 1st graders were working on class work, lit up when she saw and heard a text come through on her phone before replying. **"Awe, Jack. Thank you. That means the world. Everything is well. I definitely miss you though, honey and Taylor too. Have y'all had a good morning?"**

" **We have. I'll have to tell you about it when you get home. It's been a lot of fun. I actually have something I want to show you."** Along with the message, Jack sent the picture he took with Taylor. In the photo, Jack was kissing Taylor's cheek while she had her mouth wide open smiling.

Elizabeth smiled replying to the next message. **"I can't wait to hear about it, my darling."** She had to slightly cover her mouth to hold back her laughter but smiled again with her heart melting as she saw the photo come through. **"Awe, this is adorable. I'm so ready to be back home snuggling with my faves."**

" **Taylor & I are ready for you to be back home too. Just a couple more hours, sweetheart." **

" **Yes. Just a few more hours. I can't wait. And I wish I could talk longer but I probably should go since my students are about to have recess."**

" **I understand, Lizzie. Just never forget how proud I am of you. Keep doing a wonderful job shaping those young minds."**

Elizabeth's heart melted again seeing her husband's sweet words as she replied. **"Thank you, my sweet man. That means a lot. I'll see you in a couple hours."**

" **Of course. See you soon. Can't wait. Love you so much, baby."** With the text, Jack included a kissy face and red heart emoji.

Elizabeth used the same emojis along with her message. **"I love you more, handsome."**

A couple hours later, Elizabeth arrived back at home. As soon as Elizabeth walked in the door, their puppy greeted her. She put her bags then knelt down to pet him. **"Hey, Scout. Hey. Did you have a good day?"** Scout sweetly barked giving Elizabeth her answer.

Once she greeted Scout, Elizabeth made her way to the living room to greet her husband and daughter. She found Jack on the sofa using different accents and funny voices to make Taylor laugh. Elizabeth stood a few feet away smiling at the sweet moment before approaching them. **"Hey, sweetheart."** She placed a loving kiss on Jack's lips. **"Hey, baby girl."** She sweetly kissed Taylor on the head. **"Did you have a fun day with daddy?"**

Taylor smiled at Jack and Elizabeth before Jack responded. **"We definitely did."** He looked at Taylor smiling as he continued. **"We played bubbles outside with Scout, played fetch with him, and then we came back inside, ate some lunch, watched 'Mickey Mouse clubhouse', took a nap, then played some more."**

Elizabeth smiled at her two favorite people. **"Wow, that does sound like fun. I wish I could've been here to join in."**

Jack smiled at his wife. **"We wish you could have too but how about we make up for it now before we have to put our little peanut down for another nap?"**

" **I would love that, Jack."**

After talking for a few more minutes, Jack and Elizabeth spent the next hour and a half playing blocks, peekaboo, tug o' war, and singing nursery rhymes and dancing with Taylor before putting her down for a nap, changing clothes, then going back downstairs to snuggle on the sofa.

While they sat on the sofa, Elizabeth had her legs stretched out resting on Jack's lap as she smiled at him and asked a question. **"So, Jack? What is the reason we changed clothes? Isn't it just gonna be us for the rest of the night?"**

Jack smiled back at her while running his hands down her legs over her jeans gently rubbing them **.** **"Well, I was going to wait till they got here to tell you the surprise but would you like to know now?"**

Elizabeth looked at him wondering what he had up his sleeve and quickly answered. " **Yes, I'd love to. Who's coming? What's the surprise?"**

" **The surprise is a photoshoot for our anniversary tomorrow. Carson will be coming over shortly to take the photos and I think Faith will be joining him."**

Elizabeth excitedly responded. **"Oh, Jack. That is an awesome surprise! I'm so excited!"**

" **I'm excited too. And by the way, you look pretty sexy right now."**

Elizabeth looked at Jack with love for him after his cute comment. **"You're so adorable and look pretty sexy yourself, hot stuff."**

Jack looked deep in Elizabeth's blue eyes with all the love he could give. **"You're even more adorable. Come here, honey. I wanna kiss those sweet lips."** He gently pulled her on his lap to face him and ran his fingers through her hair.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him and played with his hair at the back of his neck. **"I wanna kiss your sweet lips, my love."** She gently ran her hands over his growing beard.

With that said, Jack gently lay Elizabeth down on the sofa and placed a loving, passionate kiss on her lips while caressing her hips inside her shirt.

In between the kisses, Elizabeth moaned in pleasure begging her husband for more. **"Oh, Jack. I love this. I love you."** She caressed his hips inside his shirt then pulled it over his head tossing it on the ground before rubbing his sides. **"Take my shirt off, hottie. I wanna feel your lips and hands on my skin."**

Jack smiled at his wife as he quickly and gently pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it on the ground. **"I wanna feel and kiss your sweet, silky skin, darlin'."** Once her shirt was off, he was fairly but happily surprised to find she wasn't wearing a bra. He gently ran his hands up her body from her hips to her shoulders gazing at her. **"You are so beautiful, angel. I love this too and love you even more."** He pulled her hips up to meet his then lowered his mouth to her left breast gently kissing it as he gently rubbed her right. **"Mhmm. You taste and feel so amazing, sweetie."**

Elizabeth loudly moaned in pleasure while arching her back to rub her hips against his and lock her ankles around his waist. **"Oooh, yes, darling. You're so handsome and make me feel so good."** She caressed his sides while kissing his hair. **"Keep kissing and touching me like that. I want more, baby. I. Want. Way. More."** With her ankles still locked around Jack's waist, she gently pulled him closer to her.

Jack paused after every word to kiss her cleavage. **"I. Want. Even. More. You. Sweet. Sexy. Thing."** He gently kissed her right breast while gliding his index finger and thumb along the nipple of her left breast. After giving special attention to her breasts, he glided his lips and tongue all over her chest, sides, hips, waist, and stomach loving the taste and feel of his wife. **"Mhmm. So good, babe."** He looked at her then continued. **"My sweet Lizzie, please kiss my chest, baby. It's time I feel your lips there."**

They switched positions as Jack was now lying down on the sofa with Elizabeth straddling him and rubbing his bare stomach. **"It is time I kiss that sexy chest of yours, honey. And I'll even play with your chest hair if you want me to."**

Jack caressed Elizabeth's hips. **"Oh yea. Play with my chest hair, sweetheart. It gives me butterflies when you do it."**

Without another word, Elizabeth started placing tender, loving, kisses on his chest and playing with his chest hair as he continued to lovingly touch and kiss her.

30 minutes later, they were still wrapped up in passionate love until they were pulled out of their intimacy by the doorbell ringing.

" **Jack, I think the doorbell rang."**

Jack smiled and nodded. "It did but I'm not ready **to stop making out with my honey."** He placed loving kisses all over her chest.

Elizabeth softly moaned as she continued to enjoy his gentle and loving affections. **"I'm not ready to stop either."** She paused getting distracted by Jack kissing her neck and rubbing her sides as she arched her back, moaned again, then continued. **"Jack. Jack. You know I love you and love this but we seriously need to stop, baby. That's probably Carson and Faith and if we don't answer soon, they might get suspicious."**

" **Yea. You're probably right. And I know how much you love me, sweetheart. I love you more."**

Once they put their shirts back on and fixed themselves back up, they went to answer the door exchanging hugs and handshakes when Carson and Faith walked in.

After talking for a few minutes and getting everything set up, Carson started taking the photos.

During the entire photoshoot, loving gazes and touches between Jack and Elizabeth had occurred and two hours later, they were finished.

Jack was the first to speak. **"Carson, thanks so much for the awesome photoshoot. We had a blast, didn't we, darlin'?"** Jack looked at Elizabeth and smiled.

Elizabeth smiled back at Jack and nodded. **"We definitely did, sweetheart."**

Carson happily responded. **"Of course. I was happy to do it. I had a great time too. You're both such naturals in front of the camera."**

Elizabeth smiled graciously at Carson. **"Thank you, Carson. That means a lot to us."** She shortly paused to look at Jack as he nodded knowing exactly what she wanted to ask their friends. **"Carson, Faith. If you don't have any plans, we'd love for you to stay for dinner."**

Faith quickly responded. **"We'd love to but we don't want to impose on your family time."**

Jack smiled and nodded. **"It's no imposition. You guys are such great friends and we'd be happy for you to stay."**

Faith and Carson shared a smile before he responded. **"Alright. We'll stay. Thank you for the invitation. You're such great friends to us too."**

Elizabeth excitedly and quickly spoke up. **"That's wonderful! And of course. Just give Jack and me a few minutes to go change clothes and wake Taylor up then we'll be back."**

Faith smiled at Jack and Elizabeth. **"Sure. Take as long as you need. We'll just be right here when you get back."**

April 20

A special day in Jack and Elizabeth's lives had arrived. It was their 2-year anniversary and in honor of the occasion, Elizabeth woke up early so she could surprise Jack with a romantic breakfast in bed.

When Elizabeth finished cooking and returned about 45 minutes later, Jack was still sleeping and looking as cute and handsome as ever in her eyes with his disheveled hair, growing beard, and bare chest showing slightly under the covers. Once she set their breakfast on Jack's nightstand, she looked at him while running her fingers through his hair. **"My man is so handsome."** She placed a loving kiss on his chest.

A few seconds later, Jack opened his eyes to see Elizabeth smiling at him and stroking his hair making his heart melt. **"What were you saying, sweetheart?"  
**  
Elizabeth gently rubbed his chest continuing her loving gaze. **"I was just saying to myself how handsome my man is."  
**  
Jack gently took her left hand gently rubbing her fingers with his thumb. **"And you're so beautiful. Good morning, my sweet angel."**

" **Good morning, darling. I made your favorite breakfast; Banana Oatmeal Pancakes topped with Bananas, Strawberries, and powdered sugar along with a strawberry cream mimosa. Hope you enjoy it."  
**  
Jack noticed the breakfast on the nightstand and smiled. **"It looks delicious. I'm sure I'll enjoy it."  
**  
20 minutes later, they finished eating as Jack smiled at Elizabeth. **"Honey, that was a wonderful breakfast. Thank you."** He shortly paused taking his glass of the mimosa. **"I'd like to make a toast."** He paused again as both he and Elizabeth slightly raised their glasses. **"To my amazing, beautiful wife on this special day. You're my best friend and truly the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm such a lucky man and I honestly can't imagine my life without you. May we always continue to be this happy as the years go by. Happy Anniversary, baby! I love you so much."  
**  
Elizabeth smiled holding back tears. **"Oh, Jack. Thank you. So glad you enjoyed it."** She shortly paused. **"Happy Anniversary, my love. I feel the same about you. You're my whole world. Cheers."  
**  
After gently clinking their glasses and putting them back down on the tray on the nightstand with the rest of the dishes, they leaned against the headboard and started snuggling.

As Jack gently rubbed Elizabeth's thighs, he smiled coming up with an idea. **"You know what I was thinking, Lizzie?"**

Elizabeth briefly looked at her husband and smiled while resting her left hand on his torso. **"What's that, Jack?"  
**  
Jack looked at Elizabeth lovingly and continued rubbing her thighs. **"I was thinking that I really wanna have a morning make out with my honey before our little peanut wakes up."  
**  
Elizabeth started playing with his chest hair. **"I was thinking the same thing, darling. I wanna have a morning make out with my sweet, sexy, man."  
**  
Within seconds, Jack and Elizabeth were completely naked as they spent the next hour lovingly touching and kissing each other all over and exchanging moans of pleasure.

After their hour of loving, passionate intimacy, they put their pajamas back on then went back to cuddling.

 **"Elizabeth, my darlin'. In honor of this special day, I have a few surprise gifts for you."  
**  
 **"Awe, Jack. You didn't have to get me anything. Just having you is enough for me."**

" **I know I didn't but I wanted to."** A few seconds later, Jack returned to his place next to Elizabeth in bed and gave her the gifts. The first being a drawing of them cuddling and the second being a sterling silver bracelet from Kay Jewelers with their birthstones, a sapphire and opal.

Elizabeth held back tears after opening the gifts. **"Babe! The bracelet and drawing are beautiful. Thank you so much! I'll treasure them forever."** She placed the gifts on her nightstand. **"You're seriously the sweetest, Jack. You really do spoil me."  
**  
 **"Of course, sweetheart. I'm so glad you love them. I just want you to know how special you are to me."  
**  
 **"Oh, honey. You're so special to me. I have a few gifts for you too."** She retrieved the wrapped gifts. The first was a copper leather bracelet with _'Love you to the moon and back'_ , _'10-30-17'_ , and a heart engraved into it. The second gift was an old fashioned shaving kit including shave soap, a brush, and aftershave balm. As Jack was opening the gifts and she sat back down on the bed next to him, she continued talking. **"I hope you like them."  
**  
Jack smiled and excitedly responded. **"Do I like it? I absolutely love it. Thank you so much, angel. You're so sweet. I can't wait to wear the bracelet and use the shaving kit. Also, the fact you added the date we became a couple on the bracelet makes me so happy. Definitely a day I'll never forget. I adore you so much, my love."  
**  
Elizabeth gently ran her hands over Jack's growing beard and gazed deep in his hazel eyes. **"I'm so glad you love it. I feel the same. The day we became a couple is such a special and memorable one for me too. I adore you even more, baby."**

With that said, they began passionately French kissing until being interrupted by their daughter 15 minutes later.

The rest of the morning went by quickly as they had spent it as a family relaxing on the sofa, watching a little TV, and playing with Taylor and Scout before getting ready and inviting William and Grace over.

After lunch and spending some time with William and Grace, Jack and Elizabeth headed to The Beaufort Day Spa for their Couples Hot Stone massage and signature facial then Salon 705 for Elizabeth's French manicure.

Almost 4 hours later, Jack and Elizabeth returned home finding William and Grace playing peekaboo with Taylor, which made them smile.

After 20 more minutes, it was time for William and Grace to head out with Taylor and Scout. Once the car was loaded with everything William and Grace would need until the next day, there were hugs and kisses shared as Jack and Elizabeth said goodbye to them, Scout, and Taylor.

A few hours later, Jack and Elizabeth were enjoying a romantic dinner at Saltus River Grill. The entire time, they reminisced on old memories, laughed, and talked about the future.

After paying for their dinner, there was a short bout of silence before Elizabeth smiled and spoke up. **"Jack, my darling. In honor of the special day, when did you first fall in love with me?"**

Jack looked at his girl and smiled back. **"Well, I've been in love with you since Day one but when I realized how much you could trust me very early on especially considering the circumstances, that meant a lot to me and made me fall in love with you even more."** He gently took Elizabeth's left hand. **"What about you, angel?"**

 **"Oh, Jack. I'll always trust you wholeheartedly. To answer your question, I've been in love with you since Day one but the two times I had PTSD spells."** She shortly paused thinking about those moments in time and Jack being there as he gently squeezed her hand and rubbed her fingers with his thumb. **"The fact you stood by my side and took care of me in those dark moments. I knew without a doubt you were the one for me."** She looked at Jack with a deep loving gaze. **"Thank you for everything you do. I couldn't be more grateful to have you, sweetheart."  
**  
 **"Of course, my love. I feel the same. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you."** He shortly paused catching Elizabeth's long gaze and smiling flirtatiously. **"Elizabeth, do you think you can read my mind? If so, what am I thinking right now?"  
**  
Elizabeth smiled and flirted back and responded where only he could hear. **"Hmm. You're thinking that you're ready to go home and make love with your wifey."  
**  
Jack smiled, chuckled, and nodded. **"Yep, that's it, babe. Good job."**

 **"Thanks, hon. I thought so. I'm actually ready to go back home too and make love with my hubby."**

With that said, they made sure to tip their server before heading back home.

A little while later, they were sitting on the sofa sharing more loving gazes as Jack set his guitar down after singing and playing _"Lost in this Moment"_ by Big & Rich to her.

" **Jack, honey. Thank you for the beautiful song. You singing it just for me always makes my heart melt."  
**  
Jack smiled and placed his hands on her hips over her dress. **"You're welcome, darlin'. You and your beautiful, sweet self always make my heart melt."** He shortly paused looking outside one of the windows and thinking of an idea. **"Wanna go skinny dipping, my love?"**

 **"I'd love to, my darling."  
**  
Within 10 minutes, they were standing right outside the pool with nothing but a towel wrapped around them.

Jack gently ran his fingers through Elizabeth's hair then his hands across her bare shoulders while smiling at her. **"You ready for this, angel?"  
**  
Elizabeth smiled and did the same loving touches Jack did to her. **"Oh yea. So ready. Let's do this, stud."** She kissed his neck, tossed both their towels from around them on a nearby chair leaving them completely naked, and then gently took Jack's hand leading him in the pool. **"Jack."** She smiled flirtatiously at her husband then puckered her lips. **"Kiss me, babe. I want your sweet, hot lips on mine right. NOW."  
**  
Jack gently stroked one of her cheeks. **"I wanna kiss your sweet lips, hottie."** He leaned in to passionately kiss her lips while gently running his hands down her sides caressing her body and moaning in pleasure. **"Mhmm. So good. This is amazing."  
**  
In between the loving, passionate kisses and touches on each other's lips and body, Elizabeth managed to speak up through pleasurable moans. **"Oh yea. It is amazing. Wanna keep making out?"  
**  
Jack smiled and quickly nodded. **"I definitely do. Keep kissing and touching me like that, baby. It feels so good."  
**  
For the next 45 minutes, they alternated between passionate intimacy and just swimming around the pool together while holding hands.

After finishing another swim around the pool, Jack wrapped one arm around Elizabeth's waist and stroked her wet hair with the other. **"My sweet Lizzie, this has been so fun and memorable."  
**  
Elizabeth gently ran her hands over Jack's beard then down his down his sides. **"My darling, Jack. I couldn't agree more."** She started lovingly caressing his hips. **"I never thought I would ever be skinny dipping with you on our anniversary. Not in my wildest. Well, maybe in my wildest dreams."** She gazed deeply in his eyes with so much love. **"You make everything we do together so incredibly romantic and special. I love you more each day."  
**  
Jack started gently caressing her hips and gazing sweetly at her. **"I've always dreamed of skinny dipping with you, my gorgeous wife. In my regular dreams and especially in my wildest dreams. I don't know how it happens but I love you more each and every day."  
**  
 **"Oh, Jack. By the grace of God, our love will continue to grow stronger with each moment."**

After sharing a very passionate kiss, Elizabeth gazed into Jack's beautiful hazel eyes and started rubbing his chest once again. **"My handsome hubby, now that you have me skinny dipping, what would you like to do next? I'm sure you have this all planned out to the last detail."  
**  
 **"Well, my beautiful wife. You know me so well."** He gently caressed her chest, brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, and then kissed her earlobe sending goosebumps down her body. **"Are you cold, my dear?"  
**  
Elizabeth smiled loving how kind Jack was being. **"No, my darling. It's quite the opposite. I'm actually quite warm!"  
**  
 **"Elizabeth, baby. Do you think we should take this inside? Maybe with a bubble bath?"**

 **"Of course. I'd love a bubble bath with my sexy man."**

As they entered the house, Elizabeth notices a trail of rose petals and small battery powered candles forming a pathway to their bathroom.

A little while later, they were still snuggled up in the bath together after washing each other's hair and body. Elizabeth was leaned up against Jack's chest between his legs while he had his arms gently around her waist rubbing her stomach and buried his nose in her wet hair, sweetly kissing it.

Jack buried his nose in her wet hair and kissed it again before placing multiple loving kisses on her neck and behind her ear noticing the scent of her coconut shampoo still present. **"Elizabeth, my love. You smell so good."  
**  
Elizabeth smiled, leaned her head back slightly, and kissed his neck. **"You smell pretty good too, honey."** She turned around to face Jack, gaze in his eyes, and rub his shoulders. **"You know what I really want?"  
**  
Jack gently rubbed her shoulders. **"What's that, Elizabeth?"  
**  
Elizabeth smiled at Jack flirtatiously. **"I want you, baby."** She placed her right index finger on his chest then started playing with his chest hair.

Jack smiled back flirtatiously and rubbed her hips under the water. **"I want you even more, sweetheart. How about we continue this in bed where it's more comfortable?"  
**  
 **"I'd love that, Jack."  
**  
After getting out of the bath and doing their night routine, they took their towels off and started passionately French kissing while walking to the bed completely naked.

Jack gently lay Elizabeth down on the bed, sat on his knees between her legs and looked her up and down lovingly while caressing her body. **"Oh, darlin'. I just can't take it. You're so beautiful."  
**  
 **"Oh, Jack. I just can't take it either. You're so handsome."**

Jack gazed long and hard at his Elizabeth and started his loving affections. After kissing her feet and ankles, he ran his hands gently up her legs rubbing her calves and thighs in the process. **"Oh yes, Elizabeth. I love seeing these long legs. So sexy."  
**  
 **"And I love when you touch them like that. So good, my sweet man."** She shortly paused. **"Keep going."  
**  
With that, Jack glided his lips and tongue across her inner thighs fully enjoying the taste of his wife. **"Mhmm. You taste so sweet, honey. I. Just. Can't. Get. Enough."**

Elizabeth stroked his hair and moaned in pleasure as she got goosebumps from her husband's affections. **"Oooh. The way you kiss my thighs is really sexy. I can't get enough."  
**  
Jack smiled at his wife as he continued lovingly kissing and touching her all over. As he glided his lips and tongue across her waist, sides, stomach, and belly button, he held one of Elizabeth's hands and wrapped the other arm around her gently rubbing her back and butt.

Elizabeth loudly moaned in pleasure feeling like she was in heaven from Jack's loving affections yet again. **"Mhmm. Oh yes. That feels incredible. Rub and kiss my hips, babe. I want those sweet, hot lips and those gentle hands all over my skin."  
**  
Jack took a short break from kissing her to straddle her body, gaze in her eyes, and gently rub her hips, stomach, belly button, and sides. **"I wanna glide my lips and hands over your silky skin, my love."** Jack took a moment to admire her perfectly modest breasts then started giving each one attention with the left being first. As he gave Elizabeth a deep loving gaze, he very gently squeezed and rubbed it, then glided the nipple between his thumb and index finger. **"Holy cow, honey. You're so stinking hot. I can't wait to feel and taste more of you, baby."** He kept his loving gaze as he very gently squeezed and rubbed the right breast before taking the nipple and gliding it between his thumb and index finger.

Elizabeth loved what her man was doing as she begged for more. **"You're so stinking sexy, sweetheart."** She shortly paused arching her back and getting distracted by Jack kissing her stomach and still gently rubbing her breasts. **"Oh man. Mhmm. I love when you do that. Kiss my chest and anywhere else you want. I need so much more of you, my darling."  
**  
 **"I love touching and kissing you.** **I need even more too, my beautiful girl."** Jack started gliding his lips and tongue up her body from her stomach and cleavage to her breasts with the left being first then the right while caressing her hips and moaning in delight.

Elizabeth loudly moaned in pleasure and arched her back again still feeling like she was in heaven. **"Oooh. Ahhh. Yes, baby. Sweet niblets, I love when you kiss and touch me like that. It feels so stinking good, hon."**

Jack continued gently kissing her breasts gliding his tongue around the nipples then took a moment to speak up. **"And you taste so good, you sweet, sexy, thing."** He started placing loving kisses all over her cleavage, chest, shoulders, nose, cheeks, lips, and ears then paused after every word to kiss her neck while gently rubbing her back and butt again. **"I. Could. Kiss. And. Touch. You. All. Day. Honey."  
**  
Elizabeth smiled and responded while gently rubbing Jack's shoulders and cradling his hips between her knees. **"Oh, Jack. I could kiss and touch you all day."  
**  
Jack passionately kissed Elizabeth's lips while turning over on his back gently pulling Elizabeth on top of him and rubbing her hips. **"Mhmm. Lizzie. Keep doing it. I wanna feel your sweet lips and hands all over my skin, baby."  
**  
Elizabeth smiled at Jack and nodded as she sat on her knees between his legs gazing at him lovingly. **"And I wanna keep kissing and touching, my sweet man all over his toned, sexy body."** Once she kissed his neck, she placed loving kisses on his shoulders then glided her lips and tongue all over his chest and nipples making both of them loudly moan in pleasure. **"Mhmm. So good. You. Taste. So. Amazing. My love."  
**  
Jack arched his back loving Elizabeth's affections. **"Oh, honey. You kissing me like that is. SO. HOT. And really turning me on. Don't stop, babe. Please don't stop."**

Elizabeth smiled and started rubbing his abs and tattoos and playing with his chest hair. **"I don't think I can stop. You looking all sexy like you are especially with these tattoos, chest hair, beard, and toned body is really turning me on. You're SO stinking hot, honey."** She looked at him as she started very gently rubbing his nipples then running her hands down his naked body to caress his inner thighs. **"You ready for more, darling? Please tell me if I need to stop."  
**  
Jack quickly responded. **"Yes, so ready for more. I will but I know you'll never hurt me, sweetheart. Keep going."  
**  
Elizabeth leaned over to kiss his stomach, waist, and hips while rubbing his side with one hand and gently feeling his hardness with the other hand. **"How do you feel, honey. Is that ok?"  
**  
Jack gently ran his hands through Elizabeth's hair. **"Oooooh. Eli-za-beth. It couldn't be any better, angel. You touching and kissing me like that. Mhmm. So good."  
**  
With that, Elizabeth kept kissing Jack's waist and gently feeling his hardness sending him into a complete state of euphoria and causing him to loudly moan.

He loved this woman with everything in him and wanted even more of her loving affections as he rolled his hips toward her, away and back again over and over. **"Oh man. YES! Mhmm. Ahhh. Keep going, baby."**

Elizabeth continued by gliding her lips and tongue across his chest and nipples while still feeling his hardness with her right hand and caressing his side with her left as she heard his gentle pleasurable moans knowing full well he was enjoying it just like her.

He gently took hold of Elizabeth's left arm and whispered to her even though they were alone. **"I want you, baby. So. Much."** He helped her lie back making sure she was comfortable.

She shortly paused giving Jack a flirtatious gaze as she cradled his hips between her knees. **"I want you even more, sweetheart. Make love to me. I need to feel you inside me."  
**  
Jack gazed lovingly in her eyes and gently rubbed her thighs. **"I need to feel you too, honey. Just tell me if it's..."  
**  
Elizabeth politely interrupted Jack practically begging for him to continue. **"Jack, please continue. I know you'll never hurt me, babe."  
**  
Without another word, Jack gently held her hands next to her head on the pillow, gazed at her, and started pushing himself inside her while loudly moaning in complete pleasure. **"Mhmm. I definitely. Won't. You mean. The world. To me. My love."** He lowered himself even further into her sending both of them into a state of complete ecstasy.

Elizabeth loudly moaned again while arching her back and grinding her pelvis against Jack's. **"Ooooh. Mhmm. Yes, baby. Yessss."** She gently stroked Jack's hair and locked her ankles around his waist pulling him closer still eliciting loud moans of pleasure and grinding her pelvis against his. **"Holy moly. You make me feel so good. Don't stop. Harder and faster, baby. Harder. And. Faster."  
**  
Within seconds, they were sharing more loud moans of pleasure as Jack moved harder and faster. Jack fully entered her making her completely his while still making sure he wasn't hurting her. **"Oh, Elizabeth. You're so amazing and I'm so. Crazy in. Love with you. Darlin'."  
**  
Elizabeth paused after every word to kiss his head. **"You're. Even. More. Amazing. I'm. So. Crazy. In. Love. With. You. Sweetheart."  
**  
With that said, Jack looked at Elizabeth then leaned in to kiss her neck as he flipped over on his back and gently took her with him rubbing her back and hips. **"Mhmm. I. Just. Can't. Stop. Please straddle my hips, kiss me, and touch me again, my love."  
**  
Elizabeth smiled doing exactly what he asked. As she straddled his hips, she gazed at him with pure love and ran her hands gently up his naked body rubbing his abs, sides, and chest. **"I. Can't. Stop. Either. Darling."** She rubbed his arms then leaned over to glide her lips and tongue all over his chest and nipples. **"You're. So. Stinking. Sexy. Wanna make love again?"** She took his arms, gently held his hands above his head, hovered over him between his legs, and pressed her breasts against his chest while placing multiple loving kisses on his neck.

Jack caressed her hips and gently pulled her closer. **"Oh yeah. I definitely do. Let's do it, Elizabeth."** He arched his back and loudly moaned pushing himself inside her while rubbing her sides and butt. **"Mhmm. Sweetie. The way you're pressing your cute, sexy body against mine and kissing my neck is so stinking hot. Keep it going, baby."  
**  
Elizabeth smiled flirtatiously and kept doing what she had been also loudly moaning in complete pleasure. **"Oh man. The way you're pressing your sexy, toned body against mine, rubbing my sides and butt, and making love to me is really really hot. Go farther and kiss my lips, babe. I want all of you right now, hot stuff."**

Jack kept doing everything he had been as he reached his full peak. He grinded his pelvis against hers, pushed himself completely inside of her, and paused after every word to keep passionately kissing her lips. **"I. Want. All. Of. You. Right. Now. Baby."  
**  
The beautiful, passionate lovemaking, touching, and kissing went on for 45 more minutes before Elizabeth collapsed on the bed next to Jack so they could steady their heavy breathing.

Once Jack and Elizabeth put some pajamas on, him in a pair of blue plaid shorts and her in blue and white plaid shorts and a white camisole, they started snuggling in bed with Elizabeth resting her head on Jack's bare chest and her right hand on his torso while he wrapped his right arm around her and gently held her right hand with his left.

 **"My darling, Jack. This has been such a wonderful day. Thank you for making it so special."  
**  
 **"Of course, my dear sweet, Elizabeth. There's nothing I won't do to make you feel so special. You've made it pretty amazing too."** He started gently rubbing her fingers with his thumb. **"I can't believe it's already been two years since we got married. So crazy! Did you ever think about how your life is turning out? Is this where you thought you would be at this age?"  
**  
Elizabeth briefly leaned her head back to smile at Jack. **"I can't believe it either, sweetheart. And to answer your question. No, it's not."** She started gently tracing circles on his stomach with her index finger. **"I never thought I could love anyone as much I love you. Until we met, I never knew a love could feel or be like this. It's so much better than I could have ever dreamed. How about you, my handsome hubby?"  
**  
Jack smiled and started rubbing her arm. **"I never knew it could be like this either. I was always told that when you find the right one to love, it will be like no other and it is true. My love for you is like no other. I love you with all that I am and have and always will."** He kissed her forehead. **"Honey, what would you say is your biggest strength in our relationship?"  
**  
 **"Awe, Jack. You're the sweetest. I feel the same way about you, babe. I'd have to say that you and God are my biggest strength each and every day. I'm so very grateful and don't know what I'd do without you both."  
**  
 **"Oh, darlin'. The same goes for me. Nothing will ever change my love for you but God is and always will be first."  
**  
 **"My sweet Jack. My never ending love for you will never change but God is and always will be first for me too."** She shortly paused to passionately kiss his lips. **"You're truly the most amazing Godly man in the universe."  
**  
Jack gave Elizabeth a long loving gaze and gently stroked his hair. **"Thank you so much, baby. That means the world to me."** He passionately kissed her lips. **"You're the most amazing Godly woman."**

 *** For anyone that follow the fanfic pages on Facebook, there will be pictures posted in the comments shortly. ***

 *** Fanfic Role Playing Instagram: TLH_2017 ***


End file.
